Les deux armées
by laurwyn
Summary: FIC FINIE! Harry entre en 6e année après un été où le monde sorcier est en danger... Maintenant, le danger est à l'intérieur même de Poudlard! Une armée est prète à se jeter sur l'armée de Dumbledore!
1. Grenier et lumière

Chapitre I

Grenier et lumière

Il pleuvait sur Privet Drive, il pleuvait depuis le début de l'été, le quartier semblait inhabité, mort, triste. Seulement quelques cris d'enfants mécontents témoignaient de la vie stagnante qui y régnait. Tous restaient à l'intérieur, devant leur télévision ou ordinateur, tous voulaient sortir : les plus jeunes voulaient sauter dans les flaques, les plus âgés voulaient voir leurs amis. Seul un jeune garçon semblait ne pas vouloir bouger, ne pas vouloir se lever, ne pas vouloir vivre. Ce jeune garçon s'appelait Harry Potter et avait passé l'année la plus affreuse de toute sa vie à l'école des sorciers, Poudlard. Ses camarades l'avaient pris pour un malade mental, puis il a du subir les tortures du professeur Ombrage, les sarcasmes du professeur Rogue. Il a du aussi affronter l'idée que son père n'était pas l'être si admirable qu'il imaginait. En plus, il devait supporter l'idée que Dumbledore, le sorcier qu'il admirait le plus dans le monde magique l'ignorait, et le pire, c'est que Harry savait que c'était pour le bien de tous. Le bien de tous, Harry s'en fichait. A cause du bien de tous, Harry n'avait pas su que Voldemort le manipulerait, Harry n'avait pas su que la vision qu'il avait eue de Sirius torturé n'était qu'une vision, Harry ne savait pas qu'une prophétie sur son avenir et celui de Voldemort était cachée au ministère de la magie, il ne savait pas non plus que cette prophétie le liait à jamais au destin du mage noir. Le bien de tous, Harry le maudissait ! Sirius était mort, à cause de lui, mort à cause de sa stupidité, mort à cause du bien de tous… Dumbledore avait eu beau lui expliquer que tout ça n'était pas de sa faute, Harry n'en avait cure. Harry ne voulait plus vieillir, il ne voulait plus que le temps passe, il ne voulait plus voir personne.

Pourtant ses amis étaient là, le soutenaient, lui écrivaient, lui racontaient des tas d'histoires (qui bien évidemment n'avaient rien à voir avec les évènements se passant dans le monde des sorcier pour éviter une interception du courrier…). Ron lui racontait ses vacances assommantes au terrier, en effet, il se retrouvait seul avec sa mère et sa sœur, Ginny. Apparemment, elle lui racontait ses déceptions amoureuses. Pour le moment, il s'agissait de Dean Thomas. De temps en temps, ces petites lettres redonnaient le sourire à Harry. Celles d'Hermione aussi, cette dernière essayait de parler de tout et de rien mais à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler des résultats des BUSE. Ses prédictions oscillaient tantôt de 3 réussis à parfois 12. Harry, lui ne stressait pas. Même si il devait absolument bien réussir plusieurs cours pour pouvoir envisager des études d'Auror. Cet avenir là ne lui importait pas, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un jour, il devrait affronter Voldemort et le tuer ou être tué… D'autres personnes lui avaient envoyé des petits mots : Hagrid, de membres du DA qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre leurs prochaines réunions. A toutes ces lettres, Harry répondait par quelques mots, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Les lettres qui l'apaisaient le plus étaient celles de Luna Lovegood qui lui parlait de ses voyages avec son père, à la recherche de créatures étranges dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler !

L'humeur de Harry arrangeait bien les Dursley. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix leur avaient « demandé » de mieux s'occuper de leur neveu. «Demander » n'est pas l'expression adéquate : la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon avaient carrément été menacés par un fou à chapeau. Même si l'oncle Vernon le méprisait, il n'osait plus le dire tout haut, de peur de voir arriver toute cette bande de malades.

Pour eux, cet été n'était pas non plus le plus agréable qu'ils aient jamais passé… En effet, leur fils, Dudley, avait des travaux de vacances. Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu son bulletin de notes, ses parents n'avaient pu lui trouver aucune excuse : Dudley était en échec dans neuf des dix cours qu'il suivait ! Ses professeurs avaient donc envoyé un gros carton rempli d'exercices. Pour l'aider, ses parents avaient demandé à une ancienne élève qui avait fait ses primaires avec lui, Ally, de l'aider, moyennant une forte somme d'argent… L'oncle Vernon n'avait pas imaginé que cette solution marcherait si bien. En effet, Dudley était tombé fou amoureux d'elle et travaillait d'arrache pied pour lui plaire. Le problème, c'est que tous les efforts qu'il faisait ne servaient à rien. Ally était vraiment trop dégoûtée par ce gros lard vulgaire, idiot et prétentieux surnommé BIG D. Ce que Dudley ne savait pas non plus, c'est que lorsque Ally restait pour manger avec eux, c'était pour voir son cousin : un garçon à l'air triste qui dégage une force extrême malgré le masque de tristesse qu'il affiche. Ally mourrait d'envie de connaître ses secrets, de savoir pourquoi les Dursley l'ignoraient et pourquoi, ce qui l'intriguait le plus, Dudley avait tellement peur de lui. Harry était assez content que l'attention de la famille ne soit pas focalisée sur lui.

Après trois semaines de vacances, Harry a vu son calme troublé. Par une force du hasard qu'il ne connaissait pas, son oncle Vernon est monté dans sa chambre avec l'air effrayé d'une personne qui voulait se montrer sûre d'elle.

« Mon garçon, il est temps que tu apprennes à travailler, au moins pour te payer tes fichus vêtements. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son oncle avait-il oublié que les vêtements qu'il portait avaient appartenu à leur fils. Cette péniche ambulante osait lui demander de les payer et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Vernon poursuivit :

« Je t'ai trouvé un travail dans le quartier. Tu devras ranger sa maison de fond en comble, le grenier devra être repeint et la cave déblayée. Ca t'apprendra à te rendre compte de ce que vaut l'argent. Et tu as de la chance, tu seras payé 25 cents de l'heure en plus ! »

« Je ne suis pas un robot bon marché, ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que je pouvais penser ressentir des choses comme vous les êtres humains ! » Harry avait dit tout cela sur un ton monocorde et las. Pourquoi l'avait-il dit d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait jamais parlé de lui dans cette maison.

A sa grande surprise, l'oncle Vernon ne lui cria pas dessus. De toute évidence, il était aussi surpris qu'Harry par ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire, puis il reprit son air méprisant et grommela :

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Mrs Figg t'attendra cet après midi à 14 heures et elle ne veut pas que tu sois en retard ! »

Dès que son oncle eut tourné le dos, Harry esquissa un sourire, Mrs Figg. Ce sentiment de bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps, il ne resta pas enchanté bien longtemps enchanté de rencontrer quelqu'un qui faisait partie du monde des sorciers et qui était au courant de ce qui c'était passé en juin. Et c'est avec une mine déconfite qu'il se décida à se rendre chez sa voisine, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à la famille Dursley. Lorsqu'il le vit sortir, Dudley se vanta :

« Pauvre Harry, quel triste après midi tu vas passer… Et dire que moi, je vais rester assis à côté de la jolie Ally. Tu sais, en plus, elle est folle de mon corps mais je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait attendre son tour. Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec Graziella ! »

« Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités ma petite boule. »

« Bonjour Harry, passe un bon après midi ! » lui dit en passant Ally qui venait d'arriver devant le 4, Privet Drive et Harry éclata de rire, c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Pendant tout le trajet qui le conduisait à la maison de Mrs Figg, il ne put ôter de son esprit l'image du visage violacé parsemé de boutons blancs de son cousin après qu'il ait compris qu'Ally venait d'entendre tout ce qu'il venait de raconter à propos d'elle…

Arrivé devant le numéro 23, Harry chercha la sonnette mais il ne vit qu'un chat fait de bronze à la place : allongé sur un vieux bois, sa longue queue pendait en se terminant par une boucle. « Tilt », c'était ça la sonnette. Harry tira alors lentement sur la queue et le chat de bronze ouvrit la bouche dans un miaulement langoureux. Quelques instants plus tard, Mrs Figg ouvrit la porte et mugit :

« Te voilà enfin ! Ton oncle ne t'a jamais appris à arriver à l'heure à des rendez-vous !!! Allez dépêche toi, le grenier t'attend, finit-elle en claquant la porte derrière lui. »

« Excusez moi, c'est mon cousin qui… »

Soudain, elle éclata de rire et Harry se demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu deux ou trois méninges pendant l'année. Sans tarder, son hôtesse lui proposa d'entrer puis de s'asseoir en lui présentant des biscuits secs.

« Il fallait bien satisfaire ton oncle et ta tante. Je parie qu'ils regardaient derrière les rideaux de leur salon pour voir si je te tuerais ou si je te couperais le pouce en gage de bienvenue. Il a fallu que j'insiste pour que ton oncle accepte de t'envoyer ici. Mais enfin, comment vas-tu ? As-tu reçu les résultats de tes BUSE ? Sale temps hein. »

Harry sourit, il se demandait si elle s'arrêterait de poser des questions pour qu'il puisse y répondre, et éventuellement ne pas oublier ce qu'il devait dire !

« Non je n'ai encore rien reçu, mais Hermione dit que ça ne devrait pas tarder et qu'ils sont très en retard cette année. »

« Quels cours dois-tu réussir ? Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? Moi j'aurais voulu être infirmière à Ste Mangouste, comme toutes les petites filles mais… » son regard s'assombrit un instant, Mrs Figg était une cracmol, puis elle reprit : « Alors ? »

Ca y était, c'était reparti, encore une conversation à laquelle il ne voulait participer, si Mrs Figg se rendait compte à quel point les résultats de ses BUSE ne l'importaient pas, elle se serait bâillonnée et n'aurait rein dit de tout l'après midi, mais par politesse il répondit. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'un jour avant le mois de juin, il avait voulu être Auror, il avait osé penser avoir un mot à dire sur sa destinée, enfin…

« J'aimerais être Auror et en ce qui concerne les cours, je dois réussir assez bien ceux de défense contre les forces du mal, potions, enchantements, métamorphose, et en plus il vaudrait mieux en réussir deux trois supplémentaires. »

« Et selon toi tu les as réussi ? »

Avec agacement, Harry se rendit compte que Mrs Figg ne lui ficherait pas la paix. Mais pour la première fois, il ressentit un malaise dans le bas du ventre. Maintenant qu'il prenait un instant pour y penser, son examen de potions n'était pas aussi bon que ce qu'il avait voulu, est-ce que le grade qu'il y obtiendrait serait suffisant pour mériter le cours des ASPIC ?

« Oh, on verra » se rassura-t-il en même temps que Mrs Figg. Pour enfin terminer cette conversation houleuse, il se leva, releva ses manches et se frotta le nez.

« Alors, où sont les escaliers qui mènent au grenier ou à la cave, je commence par ce que vous voulez. »

« Dis, Harry, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je te ferais travailler ! Non, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu aimerais peut-être lire quelques livres de contre sort. Il parait que tu donnes des leçons ? »

Ca y était se dit-il, c'est reparti pour une nouvelle conversation, je parie que cette fois-ci, ça va dévier sur les choux bouillis, vu l'odeur qui empeste cette maison ! Mais…

« Comment savez-vous que je donne des leçons ? Et quand avez-vous vu Dumbledore ? Il est venu ici, à Privet Drive ? »

« Oh oui ! Il m'a dit qu'il était très fier de toi et de ses élèves _(la belle jambe se dit-il !)_. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il n'en espérait pas tant de votre part. Ah oui, quelle pipelette, j'ai oublié le principal, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait te chercher le lendemain de ton anniversaire pour retourner au même endroit que l'année passée, il m'a dit que tu comprendrais. »

Elle vit le visage de Harry se décomposer puis se recomposer en une fureur monstre :

« Et, je viens de te dire que dans une semaine, tu quittais les gros lourdauds, hop, ne soit pas en colère, c'est déjà bien tu sais… »

Ce que Mrs Figg ne savait pas, c'est que si Harry était dans une telle fureur, c'est uniquement à cause du souvenir qu'elle venait de raviver d'un habitant du Square Grimmaurd : une petite créature laide, méchante, et qui avait délibérément causé la mort de son parrain, cette bestiole avait d'énorme oreilles desquelles sortaient des touffes de poils tous gris et raides, cette bestiole, c'était Kreattur, le dernier elfe de maison de la famille Black.

« Mais elle est idiote cette Mrs Figg ! Elle me donne des informations sur les mouvements de Dumbledore, et moi je ne suis pas plus malin de penser au Square Grimmaurd. Et si Voldemort était en ce moment même en train de lire dans mes pensées ! »

Il y avait toujours un risque, mais Harry avait pratiqué régulièrement l'occlumencie, très régulièrement à vrai dire, et il n'avait plus partagé une seule image avec son ennemi. Malheureusement, il ressentait toujours de vives douleurs à sa cicatrice très souvent, et ces douleurs étaient toujours accompagnées du sentiment ressenti par Lord Voldemort. Selon ce que Harry évaluait, l'émotion la plus fréquente était la joie mais elle était souvent entrecoupée de moments de colère intense, ce qui lui laissait croire que l'Ordre du Phoenix lui mettait bien des bâtons dans les roues. Mrs Figg le coupa dans ses réflexions.

« Tu penses à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? J'ai regardé et écouté les nouvelles, et j'ai pu voir que tu en faisais de même. Il est bel et bien revenu, ces morts de moldus si bizarres, et celles de sorciers aussi… mais elles sont encore assez clairsemées, heureusement. »

Mrs Figg avait de plus en plus la tête baissée et les épaules affaissées, comme si elle prenait en quelques secondes dix ans d'âge. Elle se redressa, réafficha un nouveau sourire comme pour balayer les derniers mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Harry comprenait maintenant ce que le retour de Voldemort signifiait en plus des morts, cela voulait dire peur, tristesse. Cela faisait le même effet que l'approche de centaines de détraqueurs.

« Allez, je vais te laisser t'occuper. Ah oui, j'oubliais, l'argent, je donnerai de l'or de farfadet à ton oncle, il se rendra à peine compte qu'il lui en manque. Ecoute, je retourne dans ma cuisine, je dois retirer ma soupe aux choux du feu. Appelle moi en cas de besoin et rentre quand tu veux, de préférence tard, et tâche d'avoir l'air épuisé et malheureux. »

Mrs Figg laissa Harry seul dans le salon, il aurait juré l'entendre sangloter puis se moucher dans sa cuisine. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait au dessus de sa marmite de soupe… Il se dirigea alors vers la pile de vieux bouquins qu'elle lui avait préparé, se demandant si il y apprendrait quelque chose d'intéressant. Cette première entrevue avec une personne du monde des sorciers depuis le début des vacances lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Après avoir feuilleté les tables de matière des différents ouvrages, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Comment cela se faisait-il que Mrs Figg, une cracmol, possède autant de livres de défense contre les force du mal, il se promit alors de ne pas le lui demander, on disait que c'était pour éviter une nouvelle sublime conversation, ou d'autres larmes au dessus de la marmite. Beurk !!!! Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle, Harry prenait des tas de notes, ces livres l'avaient remis dans son bain à lui, la magie, ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Bien sûr, il prenait le soin d'avoir l'air décomposé en rentrant le soir chez les Dursley. Il accomplissait tous les soirs le même rituel : il refermait son bouquin, se barbouillait de cirage, baissait les épaules et rentrait chez lui après avoir salué Mrs Figg. Il en avait été de même le jeudi 29 juillet, plus que trois jours, et il partait enfin, en grimpant les escaliers qui le menaient à sa chambre, il se demanda comment on viendrait le chercher, certainement de la même manière que l'année passée, sur des balais.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il y vit deux hiboux, Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, et un majestueux hibou grand duc. Il portait une lettre aux insignes de Poudlard. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle renfermait les résultats de ses BUSE. A son propre, étonnement, il ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite et se rhabilla à la vitesse du Poudlard Express, descendit les escaliers et se précipita chez Mrs Figg pour partager avec elle ce moment. Enfin arrivé, il tira sur la queue du chat mais elle ne répondit pas. Déçu, il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers le 4, Privet Drive lorsqu'il entendit soudain un ricanement. Ce rire, il le connaissait, c'était la voix froide d'une femme qu'il avait rencontrée quelques semaines auparavant, c'était la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique de sa poche quand il se retrouva entouré par une demi douzaine de molosses masqués, des Mangemorts.

« Alors, on se revoit enfin, bébé Potter, et cette fois c'est la dernière, tu es seul, et ton ami Dumbledore ne viendra pas te sauver. »

Elle caressa doucement le chat posé à côté de la porte de Mrs Figg, les yeux plissés et les lèvres faisant une moue sensée être triste :

« Pauvre petit lapin ! »

Harry savait que c'était la fin, il n'avait aucune chance, et cette fois-ci, il comprit que la prophétie touchait à sa fin. C'est lui qui mourrait alors que Voldemort vivrait. Les Mangemorts se resserraient autour de lui…

« Alors, tu ne dis rien loulou » lui dit-elle en faisant glisser sa baguette le long de ses doigts décharnés et noueux, un sourire flamboyant affiché sur ses lèvres. « Vas-y pleure mon petit chou, ça nous fera bien rire. »

« Vous pouvez toujours courir » hurla une voix qui venait de sortir du plus profond de lui-même.

« Ah ! C'est comme ça ! Tu ne veux pas jouer, et bien tant pis ». Elle leva sa baguette et cria « Avada Ke… »

Soudain une voiture freina et la renversa. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia en sortirent. Le chef de famille s'apprêtait à faire un scandale lorsqu'il vit les hommes cagoulés munis d'une baguette magique et hurla :

« Pétunia, rentre dans la voiture, vite ! »

Mais elle ne rentra pas, ses yeux tournaient sur leur orbite, puis son regard se fit effrayant. Soudain, une lumière blanche jaillit du bas de son ventre et Bellatrix Lestrange cria aussitôt :

« Tuez-laaaaaaaaa ! Bande d'incapables ! »

Les autres Mangemorts s'exécutèrent et lancèrent chacun le sort mortel, mais tous ricochaient. Harry courut vers elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait envie de se blottir en elle. Une sensation de chaleur émanait de sa tante Pétunia et lorsqu'il eût atteint la voiture, il brandit sa baguette à ses côtés. Désormais, c'était tout son corps qui se transcendait quand soudain elle dit d'une voix forte qui ne lui appartenait pas « Ne touchez pas à mon fils ». Cette voix, Harry la connaissait, il l'avait entendue maintes et maintes fois lorsqu'il avait été en présence de détraqueurs. Cette voix, c'était celle de sa… mère.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent tous, effrayés, c'est alors que la lumière qui habitait sa tante Pétunia irradia toute l'assemblée. Ils se mirent alors à transplaner. Même Bellatrix Lestrange prit peur et disparut dans un 'PLOCKCH'. Le corps de Pétunia se retourna alors vers Harry et la voix terrifiante se fit douce et rassurante.

« N'aie plus peur maintenant. Je suis là mon chéri, je t'aime, je suis fière de toi » des larmes coulèrent alors de ses yeux chaleureux « Tu dois vivre Harry, tu dois vivre, et être heureux, ton père et moi sommes tellement fiers. »

« Mais comment est-ce que… » Elle posa sa main sur celle de Harry.

« Chuuut ! Maintenant cours à l'intérieur et emmène ma sœur. »

« Mais… »

« Vite ils vont revenir. »

Elle l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras. Harry avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Toute la tristesse qu'il avait éprouvée les semaines précédentes s'évanouissait. Soudain, la lumière et la chaleur quittèrent sa tante Pétunia qui s'effondra sur le sol, laissant Harry seul criant :

« Noooooooon, pas encore ! ».

C'est alors que son oncle Vernon quitta sa voiture l'air blafard et hurla :

« Que lui as-tu fait, tu l'as tuée et… »

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il prit sa tante dans ses bras, grâce à une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le 4, Privet Drive. Vernon et Dudley le suivirent. « Lâche-la, lâche ma femme, espèce de… »

« Tais toi et ramène Dudley à l'intérieur, ils vont peut-être revenir ».

Harry avait prononcé ces mots avec le même calme et la même impression de puissance qu'avait montré Dumbledore quelques semaines plus tôt face à Voldemort, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il était déjà arrivé à la porte de la maison qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied, il se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé du salon où il allongea sa tante en la recouvrant du plaid qui était disposé sur le fauteuil voisin. Vernon et Dudley rentrèrent à leur tour et regardèrent Harry d'un air effrayé quand celui-ci leur ordonna :

« Allez chercher du chocolat et mangez en, apportez-en aussi pour ma m…, pour ma tante. »

Elle respirait encore, il le savait. Il se pencha alors pour la regarder. Il y a quelques minutes de cela, elle avait abrité l'esprit de sa mère, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle avait été sa mère…

Tout se passa alors en un instant, un nouveau 'PLOCKCH' retentit derrière lui, il sorti sa baguette magique, bien décidé à se battre cette fois-ci. Lord Voldemort devait avoir trouvé un moyen de briser le sort de protection qu'avait effectué Dumbledore. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Harry se retourna en un sursaut en brandissant sa baguette mais il la rabaissa tout de suite, et souffla tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui lui sourit.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. »


	2. Papillon et symphonie

Chapitre II

Papillon et symphonie

Quelque chose avait changé chez Harry cette nuit. Quelque chose l'avait rendu plus fort mais pas assez pour qu'il ne le comprenne. Il devait expliquer tout de suite au professeur Dumbledore ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Professeur, ma tante s'est transformée en sa sœur, en maman… Elle est repartie. Il faut aider ma tante Pétunia, elle s'est évanouie, ils lui ont lancé des sorts mortels, l'Avada Kedavra. »

Harry avait terminé sa phrase aussi bas et lentement qu'il l'avait débutée vite et fort.

« Tu me raconteras ça plus tard Harry. Maintenant nous devons nous en aller, tu ne peux plus rester ici. »

« Mais ma tante… »

« Une équipe de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste est en chemin, ils seront ici d'une minute à l'autre. »

Dumbledore se tut un instant en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Il lui sourit comme pour le rassurer.

« Harry, ta tante est en sécurité maintenant. Allez, prend ma main et ferme les yeux, nous devons partir, Voldemort pourrait encore sentir ta présence ici, vite Harry. »

Harry prit la main de Dumbledore après avoir embrassé sa tante, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se sentit voler. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans le hall sombre du 12, Square Grimmaurd, le quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix, une main refermée sur celle du professeur Dumbledore, et l'autre contenant toujours la lettre qui provenait de Poudlard.

Harry ne savait que dire, il suivait Dumbledore vers la cuisine où étaient assis Tonks et Lupin. Ces derniers accoururent aussitôt en le voyant arriver.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » lui demanda Tonks en le faisant tourner sur lui-même, cherchant une trace de blessure.

Harry semblait bloqué en position 'stand by', les images des quelques minutes qui avaient précédé lui parcouraient l'esprit, encore et encore. C'est alors que Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Asseyez-vous tous » demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et reposant, tous s'exécutèrent, même Harry. « Harry, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu nous explique tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Il ne faisait jamais que ça : raconter ce qui lui arrivait. Il en avait assez de toutes ces choses qui lui arrivaient sans cesse. Dumbledore sembla percevoir ces sentiments et le rassura :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira vite. »

Harry commença alors à expliquer sa soirée. Dès le début, Dumbledore réagit à l'annonce de l'absence de Mrs Figg et se tourna vers Tonks en lui demandant d'aller voir ce qui était arrivé à la voisine des Dursley. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, un regard du directeur de Poudlard encouragea Harry à continuer son récit. Il parla alors de l'arrivée du groupe de Mangemorts, de la façon dont ils l'ont encerclé, de l'arrivée de son oncle et de sa… tante. Il expliqua comment elle se transcenda. A ce moment, l'attention de Dumbledore et de Lupin redoubla, puis Harry termina.

« Professeur, c'est la protection dont vous m'aviez parlé ? »

Harry posa cette question sans même l'avoir désiré. Ce qu'il voulait, pourtant, c'était ne plus parler à Dumbledore, et cela depuis des mois.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite. De toute évidence, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

« En partie, oui Harry. » Mais que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ?

Dumbledore continua :

« C'était prévisible, Voldemort a voulu savoir en quoi la protection que je t'ai fournie consistait » il sourit alors « mais il n'a pas tout vu… »

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent comme des balles de golf. Que pouvait être cette protection. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le retour de Tonks.

« Elle va mal, professeur, mais je l'ai emmenée à Ste Mangouste et ils m'ont dit qu'ils feraient tout ce qui est possible pour la maintenir en vie. »

« Très bien, je crois que je dois y aller Harry. Sois courageux et passe une bonne fin de vacances. J'ai l'impression que ce que tu as en main va t'y aider » puis il disparut dans un bruissement de cape.

Harry regarda alors l'enveloppe marquée des insignes de Poudlard. Lupin, jusque là pensif sortit de sa réserve.

« Ce sont tes résultats, ceux de tes BUSE ! Ouvre-les, vite Harry ! »

Harry sentit son cœur bondir, la pression qui l'avait épargné durant les premières semaines de juillet sembla se venger et prendre son cerveau pour un punching ball.

« Allez Harry » continua Tonks.

Il prit alors l'enveloppe dans les deux mains pour la décacheter, c'est alors qu'une feuille argentée s'envola comme un papillon et voleta dans toute la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint devant Harry, Tonks et Lupin. Ces derniers entendirent comme un petit toussotement. Le papillon se courba en deux comme pour saluer son public, puis soudain, une musique digne d'un orchestre symphonique résonna dans la cuisine. Des chœurs se mirent alors à susurrer une mélodie très académique quant une voix de ténor survola ces superbes harmonies.

_Monsieur Harry Potter, _

_Nous avons l'immense honneur_

_De vous transmettre enfin_

_Les résultats_

_Qui de votre destin_

_Seront l'appât._

_Vous avez enfin accompli_

_Cinq ans de votre vie_

_Dans le collège Poudlard,_

_Le meilleur de Grande-Bretagne_

_Et afin d'évaluer_

_Vos meilleures capacités,_

_Nous avons prévu _

_La passation des BUSE._

_Si vous obtenez un T_

_Troll vous resterez_

_Si s'affiche un D_

_Vous êtes désolant nous sommes navrés_

_Si apparaît un P_

_Piètre vous resterez_

_Lorsque se montre le bel A_

_Votre performance est acceptable_

_Si le E vous titille les oreilles, _

_Vous avez fourni un effort exceptionnel_

_Et si enfin le grand O brille_

_Votre note est optimale dans cette partiiiiiiiiiieeeeee !_

La musique cessa sur cette fioriture finale et fit place à un roulement de tambour. Lupin et Tonks arboraient un large sourire alors que Harry essayait d'enlever les doigts de sa main gauche pour en faire quelque chose de très important dont il avait oublié le but. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine retentit et proclama :

_Soin des créatures magiques_

Un grand E brillait dans un halo de fumée blanche. Tonks et Lupin applaudirent.

_Herbologie_

Un A en fit de même.

_Enchantements_

Un grand O !

_Divination_

A ? Comment est-ce possible ?

_Astronomie _

Un P apparut. Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry comme pour dire « Allez va, ce n'est pas grave »

_Histoire de la magie_

Un autre P, aïe, ça commence !

_Métamorphose_

Un grand E passa à son tour

_Potions_

« Faites que j'aie réussi » se dit Harry au plus profond de lui-même. Un grand E apparut, Lupin et Tonks applaudirent de plus belle.

_Et enfin défense contre les forces du mal_

Un grand O éclata dans un magnifique feu d'artifice. Harry n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Le papillon se transforma alors en un diplôme doré avec tous les résultats mentionnés, les 'A, E, O,…' volant dans tous les sens. La musique cessa et le diplôme se posa calmement sur la table de la cuisine.

« Félicitations Harry ! clamèrent lupin et Tonks. Tes parents et Sirius seraient fiers de toi !! »

Ce compliment alla droit au cœur de Harry, même si la joie n'en était pas la seule raison. Il vit alors d'autres feuilles dans l'enveloppe. Il prit la première, ce devait être celle des fournitures. Elle débutait de la même manière mais au lieu des habituels livres, il était écrit :

…

_Vos livres vous seront fournis par Mme Pince en cette sixième année_

_Nous vous prions…_

« Ok, donc pas besoin d'aller toute la journée au Chemin de Traverse. Je n'aurais pas aimé y passer la journée ! Lupin souffla un grand coup, soulagé. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas passer inaperçu avec ses cheveux grisonnants et ses vêtements miteux.

« Pourquoi, vous auriez dû y aller à ma place ? »

« Et oui, mais c'est une simple précaution. Le chemin de traverse n'est pas très sûr ces temps ci » lui répondit Tonks « Dis Harry, il y a encore quelque chose dans ton enveloppe, oh c'est peut être le professeur McGonagall qui t'écrit pour t'annoncer que tu es le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe Gryffondor !!! »

« Non, je ne crois pas, notre capitaine, Angelina, entre seulement en dernière année » Harry prit alors la lettre et la lut à voix haute.

_Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons pris connaissance des réunions que vous dirigiez et qui n'ont, malheureusement, pas été soutenues l'année dernière. Nous souhaitons que cette initiative soit récompensée par une autorisation officielle, c'est pourquoi vous pourrez disposer de la Salle sur Demande une fois par semaine (ou plus) et aurez la visite d'un professeur par mois lors d'une de ces séances. Malheureusement, ces réunions devront rester relativement secrètes et un éventuel agrandissement du nombre de vos membres devra être mûrement réfléchi, ce que je pense que Miss Granger prendra de toute façon très au sérieux…_

_Je vous prie blablabla, j'ai toujours eu horreur des fins de lettres qui sont tellement ennuyeuses. A bientôt._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry n'en revenait pas, cette nouvelle était aussi inattendue que merveilleuse.

« Oh ! En plus je le savais, je dois aller vous voir en janvier et avril ! » s'exclama Tonks

« Vous, vous… vous allez être professeur à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais en alternance avec Kingsley, je n'ai pas encore assez d'expérience et Kingsley et moi avons tous les deux un métier d'Auror à assumer » elle prit un air plus sérieux « et j'espère que j'en suis capable… »

« Oh ! Ne fait pas ton calimero Tonks ! Dis lui Harry qu'elle est un bon Auror. »

« Euh oui ! Et en plus comme prof, vous ne pourriez pas être pire que… que cette Ombrage. »

Harry avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une telle grimace que Tonks et Lupin éclatèrent de rire. Il se faisait tard et tous trois étaient épuisés. Tonks prit l'initiative : « Si vous alliez dormir tous les deux. »

« Oh je crois que ça vaut mieux, aussi non ma mâchoire se décrochera la prochaine fois que je bâillerai ! Allez viens Harry. »

Tous deux montèrent alors que Tonks se dirigeait vers la cheminée. En gravissant les escaliers, Harry ressentit une gêne, il avait du mal à supporter le silence dans cette demeure. Même Mrs Black ne s'était pas réveillée à leur passage. La maison semblait vide sans les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, sans les Weasley, sans… Sirius. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre où Harry et Ron avaient passé une bonne partie de l'été précédant, Lupin salua Harry

« Allez, au lit, demain nous allons avoir une rude journée. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est une longue histoire. »

Lupin bâilla et donna une accolade à Harry en guise de bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Pour Harry, Lupin devait avoir hérité de la maison et des biens de Sirius. Ca y était, on recommençait à lui cacher des choses, que devrait-il faire demain ?

Il s'assit sur son lit et découvrit une pile d'exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier avec un petit mot griffonné au dessus « _Pour les nuits blanches, Tonks »_. Il s'allongea tout habillé sur le lit et parcouru plusieurs lignes du journal avant de sentir monter la fatigue. Il se prépara donc en enfilant un pyjama et en ôtant ses lunettes rondes. Avant de s'endormir, il s'allongea et vida son esprit de tout pour éviter les visions que pourrait lui envoyer Voldemort. C'était devenu ne habitude depuis le début des vacances, et même si Harry ressentait de temps en temps des douleurs au niveau de sa cicatrice, il parvenait à conserver son esprit impénétré.

Le rituel était toujours le même, Harry se concentrait sur sa respiration et tentait de vider son esprit. Alors, les yeux clos, il visualisait ses bras et sentait son sang descendre le long de ses artères et remonter dans ses veines. Il sentit aussi la lourdeur s'en emparer. Il faisait ensuite de même avec sa nuque, son dos, son torse, son ventre ses hanches, et enfin ses jambes, et lorsque le bout de ses orteils était à son tour devenu lourd, Harry pouvait enfin s'assoupir, aussi serein que possible. En fait, il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point cette méthode était efficace, ce que pouvait remarquer quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa peinture, caché derrière une tenture. Il voyait Harry s'enfoncer dans son matelas jusqu'à être totalement caché. Il apercevait même son corps descendre bien plus bas que le sommier, encore plus bas que le plancher. Cet homme se dit « Et bien, en voilà un qui va donner du fil à retordre au seigneur des ténèbres ! Pff, comme si il croyait pouvoir lui résister longtemps ! » Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler « Phineas ».

« Oh, non, encore ce vieil idiot de Dumbledore ! Vivement qu'il s'en aille ! Je commence à en avoir assez de son bon cœur !!! » puis son image disparut du cadre du tableau adossé au mur de la chambre de Harry.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure et descendit dans la cuisine pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ouvrit les armoires pour trouver celle où se cachait le frigo. Il y prit des œufs et les prépara accompagnés de bacon.

« Alors, on ne prévient pas les autres quand on mange ? » Lupin venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, je ne savais pas, je croyais que j'étais le seul réveillé. Aussi non, je vous en aurais préparé aussi. »

« Ne te tracasse pas Harry, je vais le faire tout seul, de toute façon, j'y suis habitué, Kreattur passe son temps dans le grenier avec ses vieilleries. »

Harry se leva avec la ferme intention de tuer cette bestiole répugnante mais Lupin le saisit par l'épaule et lui fit signe de se rasseoir mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire.

« C'est à cause de lui que… que… Sirius est … c'est sa faute si il est mort. »

« Du calme Harry, tu sais que Kreattur ne peut quitter cette maison, et de toute façon, il est attaché au nouveau maître de cette maison. »

« Mais comment êtes-vous devenu le maître de Kreattur ? Je croyais qu'il était seulement attaché à la famille Black… »

« Oh oh oh, je ne suis pas son maître Harry. Il faut que tu saches que le lien entre un elfe de maison et son maître se perpétue jusqu'au dernier héritier d'une famille, et en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas moi ! C'est… »

Soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en claquant et Kreattur apparut. Il se tourna alors vers Harry, l'air hypocrite mais on ne peut plus heureux sur son horrible visage ridé et malfaisant.

« Bonjour maître que puis-je pour vous ? »


	3. Le successeur de Sirius

Chapitre III

Le successeur de Sirius

Harry se leva avec la ferme intention de massacrer le nouvel arrivant mais il s'arrêta soudain, plissa les yeux et serra les sourcils en scrutant Kreattur.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé maître ? »

L'elfe se tortilla les doigts puis les essuya dans ce qui lui servait de vêtement puis il leva les bras et s'inclina.

« Parce que maintenant, c'est à vous que j'appartiens. » puis il se redressa en arborant un large sourire.

Harry se retourna vers Lupin. Ce dernier pouvait voir les joues du jeune homme s'empourprer de plus en plus alors qu'il essayait de faire sortir quelques paroles de sa bouche dans le bon ordre.

« Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Comment… »

Gêné et pour éviter une des crises de colère dont Harry avait été l'instigateur l'année précédente, Lupin décida d'aller droit au but, et le plus vite possible.

« Harry, c'est ce que je voulais déjà te dire hier soir et que je voulais t'annoncer avant l'arrivée de Kreattur. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda avec un intérêt surdimensionné ses œuf brouillés.

« Quoi encore ? Vous allez me dire que j'ai la responsabilité de Kreattur et que je dois l'embrasser trois fois par jour ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait ? Apres ce qu'il a fait à Sirius ? Il n'en est pas ques… »

« Monsieur Harry Potter ne devrait pas dire ça » prononça Kreattur d'un ton de sermon, l'index levé et un sourire diabolique aux lèvres « D'ailleurs Kreattur doit retourner ans son grenier »

« C'est ça oui, et restes-y ! »

« Très bien monsieur Harry Potter » et il s'en alla en chantonnant et sautillant.

« Harry, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu lui dis » lui murmura Lupin.

« Oh, c'est ça, et puis le remercier tant que j'y suis ! »

« Non, non, non, écoute Harry, assied toi. Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important. »

Harry s'assit, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Sa tête bouillonnait à l'intérieur, et il ne savait pas ce qu'on allait encore lui révéler. Peut-être que Sybille Trelawney avait fait une autre prophétie et que finalement, et que cette fois-ci, c'était certain, Voldemort le tuerait lui ainsi que tous ses amis ! Ses bras étaient croisés, ses sourcils foncés et ses lèvres serrées lorsque Rémus Lupin prit place à côté de lui, prit une gorgée d'eau puis se lança.

« Ecoute Harry, si Kreattur doit t'obéir à toi maintenant, c'est que tu es le seul… comment dire…le seul héritier de Sirius et que tout ce qu'il… voyons… euh possédait est à toi. » Lupin se tortillait les doigts et Harry se leva subitement.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Harry s'en alla en claquant la porte de la cuisine et en ignorant les appels de Lupin. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre et ensuite, il voyagea dans cette grande maison sans faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Il ouvrit doucement une grande porte faite de chêne et entendit soudain un bruissement d'ailes et des cris perçants. C'est alors qu'Harry sourit et s'inclina simplement.

« Désolé Buck, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. »

C'est alors que l'hippogriffe s'inclina à son tour et Harry s'approcha de lui. Buck avait l'air si triste, son air majestueux avait semblait évaporé. Il se releva et s'avança à son tour vers Harry. Il fit alors une chose inattendue. Il se rabaissa et s'assit aux pieds de Harry, sa tête appuyée sur sa jambe. Harry sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'assit à son tour à côté de la magnifique créature.

« Oh ! Buck, il te manque à toi aussi ! »

Des larmes noires se mirent alors à couler de ses yeux jaunes. Harry ne put retenir les siennes et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à pleurer Sirius. Harry ne cessait de parler de lui. C'était la première fois depuis cette nuit où il l'avait quitté, puis lorsqu'il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lupin, il comprit que Buck aussi était sous sa responsabilité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi maintenant. »

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que Harry ne ressente aucune fin ni aucun signe qui le rattachait à la vie puis quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et il leva les yeux.

« Entrez » dit-il d'une voix lasse, et Lupin entra.

« Harry, le dîner est prêt, nous t'attendons. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Il détourna son regard et recommença à caresser son compagnon d'infortune.

« Le pauvre Buck, il ne veut plus rien avaler depuis des semaines. Il se meurt, je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

« Je vais m'en occuper, je vais lui faire manger quelque chose. »

« Mais tu ne le feras qu'après avoir avalé toi-même une bonne assiette » lui conseilla une troisième voix que Harry reconnu tout de suite. « Je le prépare depuis plus d'une heure et tout le monde t'attend en bas ». Mrs Weasley passa alors la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de chêne, l'air à la fois sévère et bienveillant.

« Très bien, mais je veux que Buck descende, il faut qu'il avale quelque chose. »

Mrs Weasley semblait peu enthousiaste à l'idée de partager son repas dans la même pièce qu'un hippogriffe, qui plus est, désespéré mais elle fini par accepter. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers derrière Lupin et Mrs Weasley. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais être passé par là, la maison lui semblait plus sombre encore de ce côté.

« Où est Ron ? » demanda Harry machinalement, sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait être que dans la cuisine.

« Euh, il n'est pas encore arrivé, il doit faire de courses pour… des courses de dernière minute. Il arrivera ce soir avec Fred et Georges. »

« Ah » chuchota Harry avec déception. Même si il n'avait envie de voir personne, Ron faisait partie de ceux qu'il pourrait laisser entrer dans la même pièce que lui sans trop se fâcher.

« Allez Buck, un peu plus vite, on va manger en bas, allez mon vieux ! ».

Buck ne semblait pas vouloir avancer plus vite mais Harry l'y obligea :

« Ecoute Buck, tu dois avaler quelque chose de tout façon, et en plus, si tu ne descends pas, je ne descends pas non plus et je me laisse mourir de faim avec toi ! »

A ces mots, Mrs Weasley s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en se préparant à obliger Harry à poursuivre quand même lorsque Buck se décida à enfin avancer plus rapidement, même si sa tête demeurait basse et si il semblait porter la tristesse du monde sur ses ailes. De temps en temps, on l'entendait soupirer. Enfin arrivés à la cuisine, Harry vit Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey autour de la table en train de discuter. Il vit aussi ses bagages et soudain sentit le bec d'Hedwige lui mordiller affectueusement l'oreille.

« Bonjour Hedwige, bonjour à tous. »

Harry s'abaissa et déposa dans un coin de la cuisine la paille qu'il avait descendue pour Buck puis se dirigea vers chacun pour leur serrer la main, sauf à Tonks qui lui fit la bise. Mrs Weasley déposa devant Buck les restes du petit déjeuner qu'il grignota, bon, c'était déjà ça. Harry quant à lui s'assit et avala les premières bouchées de son assiette, plus par nécessité que par appétit.

« Nous sommes allés rechercher tes affaires ce matin » lui dit Tonks, la bouche à moitié pleine.

« Ma tante, oui, comment va ma tante ? » Harry avait complètement oublié de demander de ses nouvelles.

« Elle se remet bien, elle dit ne se souvenir de rien et ton oncle a voulu nous frapper, mais dés qu'il a vu Maugrey, il a cessé et nous a gentiment montré ta chambre, même si je savais déjà où elle se trouvait. Dis, tu ne t'améliores pas dans le rangement » termina-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ah, ma tante va bien alors ! »

« Oui Harry, ne te tracasse plus pour elle, et avale donc quelque chose ! »

Le repas passa. Les conversations étaient animées mais Harry préférait ne pas y prendre part. Buck mangeait de plus en plus de bon cœur, il en était de même pour Harry. La journée se termina dans cette ambiance faussement conviviale. Le soir arrivé, Harry se coucha avec la ferme intention de vider son esprit de toutes pensées. Il en était au stade de sentir la lourdeur dans ses mains lorsqu'il entendit des bruits bizarres en bas, des sortes de petits cris. Il sorti immédiatement de son état de demi sommeil en ayant l'impression de rebondir sur son matelas (ce n'était pas d'ailleurs qu'une impression), il saisit sa baguette, mit ses lunettes et accouru en bas des escaliers. Une faible lueur brillait dans la cuisine et de petits cris s'en échappaient. Et si Voldemort avait trouvé l'adresse de la maison de Sirius, et si… peut être était-ce de sa faute ? Peut-être le jour de leur bataille… Peut-être… Il fallait entrer. Harry avança tel un zombie, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte…


	4. Surprise!

Chapitre IV

Surprise !

C'est alors que plusieurs dizaines de sorciers lui crièrent ''JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY'', même Buck semblait de la farce. Il fallut à Harry quelques secondes pour retomber sur Terre. Les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf, le bras droit toujours levé avec sa baguette en l'air, il était médusé. Cette surprise lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il vit alors arriver près de lui ses deux meilleurs amis : Ron Weasley, un jeune homme une tête plus haut que lui dont le visage était constellé de taches de rousseur et les cheveux d'un roux éclatant, et Hermione une jeune fille souriante qui avait les cheveux en bataille.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon vieux ! » lui cria Ron en lui tapant dans la main. Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Je suis désolé de n'être arrivé que ce soir mais moooman Weasley a voulu que je fasse des courses de dernière minute et que j'amène Hermione.

« Oh tais toi un peu Ron ! » elle le poussa sur le côté et serra Harry dans ses bras « Bon anniversaire Harry, tu m'as manqué ! J'espère que ça va toi. J'espère que… que la fête te fait plaisir ! »

« Oh oui ! Merci ! » mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas ce que Hermione avait voulu lui dire au départ, et il lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir si sublimement détourné la conversation. « Comment ça se fait que tout ce monde soit là ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui, la cuisine de la maison des Blacks était remplie de personnes qu'il connaissait. Tous les sorciers qu'il appréciait étaient présents. Il y avait Fred, Georges, Ginny, Bill, Charlie et les parents Weasley. Il y avait… oh Fleur Delacour ! Il y avait aussi bien évidemment Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, Maugrey Fol-Œil et Hagrid. Il y avait également à sa plus grande surprise et joie Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor de Quidditch. Tous parlaient gaiement en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Harry aperçut encore quelqu'un dans le coin de la salle, à moitié faufilé derrière un genre de rideau en gros velours, et qui se faisait renifler les fesses par Buck, scène assez cocasse par ailleurs. Soudain il se dévoila et déclara d'une voix calme mais forte « Joyeux anniversaire Harry, ça fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus vus, mmmmh, 26 heures et 42 minutes je pense ! ». Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. Tous avaient baissé le ton pendant ces quelques secondes mais les conversations reprirent de plus belle et Dumbledore continua en regardant attentivement le rideau de velours.

« C'est une idée de Fred et Georges, très bonne idée, je dois l'avouer. »

Là, Harry ne comprenait plus rien à rien, n'était-il pas censé voir le moins de personnes et de choses possibles pour éviter que Voldemort ne les utilise contre lui. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore intervint avant que Harry ne puisse poser de question.

« T-t-t Harry, ne parlons pas de cela ce soir, nous sommes ici pour nous amuser. Mais sache seulement que d'après mes sources, tu pratiques l'occlumencie avec assiduité et succès et que je pense que les précautions à prendre ont été prises. Allez allez, hop, va saluer tes invités, je ne veux pas les avoir fait venir ici pour rien !!! Passe une bonne soirée Harry. » Dumbledore avait un air jovial et se dirigea vers Mrs Weasley « Molly, cessez donc de courir à gauche et à droite et profitez de la soirée ».

Il fit alors apparaître deux verres à pied et en offrit un à la mère de Ron. Harry se sentait vraiment bien et tout excité à l'idée de voir autant de gens. Il vit soudain une main tirer sur le pantalon de son pyjama. Cette main était attachée à un long bras, qui lui-même était attaché à…

« Dobby ! Mais que fais-tu là !!! Je suis content de te voir ! »

« Bon anniversaire Harry Potter ! » lui répondit-il en sautillant sur place. « Dobby voulait être là, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui le lui a proposé. Dobby ne voulait pas rater les seize ans d'Harry Potter ! Ah, Dobby se souvient quand il a eu seize ans, il avait pu manger une miette entière de gâteau au chocolat. Ah, quel souvenir !!! Dobby a apporté un cadeau à Harry Potter, mais Harry Potter ne peut pas l'ouvrir avant ceux des autres ! » Il pointa alors le gros rideau de velours derrière lequel Dumbledore était penché quelques minutes plus tôt, ses oreilles se balançaient à une vitesse folle, Ron pensa alors que les jours de canicule, il pourrait toujours s'en servir comme ventilateur !

« J'ai des cadeaux ? » s'exclama Harry, un peu trop fort.

« A ton avis gros bêta, tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser sans cadeau pour tes seize ans ? » le taquina Ron.

« C'est malin ça ! Tu vas voir, Fred et Georges ont fabriqué un truc génial. Ils sont vraiment doués tu sais ! »

Hermione avait l'air impatiente, ce qui semblait être le cas de la plupart des invités. Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais il se le demandait de plus en plus. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il salua chacune des personnes présentes et termina par les jumeaux.

« Ah ! Il était temps ! » le taquina Fred.

Ils sortirent alors tous les deux leur baguette magique et en firent jaillir quelques étincelles dorées. Georges prit enfin la parole lorsque tout le monde fut retourné.

« Bon, alors, je crois, et je ne suis probablement pas le seul, qu'il est temps de te donner enfin tes cadeaux. C'est pas tout ça, mais on n'a pas que ça à faire nous ! » dit-il en riant.

Tous semblaient du même avis, y compris Harry. Et chacun acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les jumeaux reprirent de plus belle.

« On y va ? Prêt collègue ? »

Georges fit oui de la tête et tendit à Harry une minuscule baguette rose fluo sans rien lui expliquer puis les deus frères levèrent les leurs en se tournant vers le rideau de velours et prononcèrent solennellement 'EVANESCO'. Celui- ci se consuma pour révéler plusieurs ballons flottant dans les airs. Certains étaient plus grands que d'autres et chacun avait son propre motif et ses propres couleurs, plus variés les uns que les autres. Harry trouvait tout cela très intéressant mais ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi du comment. Comme si Fred avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui expliqua.

« Voilà Harry ! A toi de jouer ! Tu dois reconnaître à qui les ballons appartiennent et pointer la miliminibaguette –brevet numéro 49 de la boutique des Weasley : Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux- dans leur direction en prononçant clairement le nom de son propriétaire, enfin de celui qui t'offre le cadeau qui se cache dedans. Si c'est le bon, le ballon éclatera et le cadeau te tombera dans les bras, enfin… normalement. Si tu te trompes, il sera tellement fâché qu'il… heu… se vengera … à sa façon, c'est-à-dire que nous ne savons pas tout à fait comment… Aussi non tout doit marcher ! «

« Enfin on espère, disons que on l'a jamais vraiment testé ce système, mais c'est chouette non comme idée ? Enfin on va voir. Allez Harry c'est quand tu veux ! »

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout parfaitement compris, surtout ce qui se passerait si il se trompait… Mais voyant que tout le monde le regardait avec impatience, il se jeta à l'eau. Il scruta attentivement les ballons lévitant dans un coin de la pièce. Il en vit alors un en laine avec un grand H tricoté dessus. Il ne pouvait que venir de Mrs Weasley ! Il leva alors sa miliminibaguette mais quand il la pointa sur le ballon, celui-ci et tous les autres s'envolèrent au travers de la cuisine à une vitesse effrénée pour lui échapper, chacun cherchant la meilleure cachette pour éviter Harry. Certains se réfugiaient sous les robes des invités, d'autres entraient dans les armoires mais se faisaient jeter par les assiettes et les pommes de terre ! Harry arriva enfin à pointer le ballon en laine qui s'était retrouvé coincé entre le chaudron et le feu où il avait failli éclater. Il cria alors 'Mrs Weasley'. Le ballon voleta alors fébrilement vers lui et éclata en paillettes argentées pour libérer un paquet de ce qui semblait être des bonbons que Harry n'avait jamais vus de sa vie. Mrs Weasley lui expliqua alors.

« Arthur a acheté ça chez Fred et Georges, mais si j'étais toi, je me méfierais quand même ! »

« Ce sont des Pieuvrottes variantables » renchérit son mari en tapant dans les mains, l'air tout excité. « Vas-y, goûte !!! »

« Quoi ? »

« Des Pieuvrottes variantables, vas-y, essaye les, c'est super bon ! » Ron semblait encore plus excité que son père.

Harry ouvrit alors le paquet de friandises, il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Il en sortit une pastille gluante, et avant qu'il ne la mette en bouche, le paquet se referma tout seul, pas très poli ! Harry se mit alors à mâcher le bonbon « Elle est super b… » mais avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller les narines. Il vit alors des tentacules d'un vert criard en sortir et lui chatouiller le cou. Tout le monde riait en voyant la tête effrayée du jeune homme.

« Si tu voyais ta tête Harry ! » se moqua Ron lorsque les tentacules disparurent. « Ca pourrait pas être pire que papa, celles qu'il a goûtées lui sont sorties entre les orteils ! »

Passant sur ce dernier détail peu ragoûtant, la chasse aux ballons se poursuivit et Harry découvrit les cadeaux de Fred, Georges, Hermione, Hagrid puis il de mit à chercher celui de Ron.

« Ah ! C'est l'orange, orange comme la couleur des canons de Chudley. » Il pointa sa miliminibaguette dessus et proclama 'Ron'.

Soudain, le ballon lui fonça dessus et rebondit violemment sur sa tête, ses fesses et ses jambes une bonne trentaine de fois puis finit par lui tirer la langue.

« C'était pas le mien Harry » réussit à lui dire Ron entre deux éclats de rire.

« T'aurais pu me le dire. Bon, celui là, on le garde pour la fin » termina Harry en se frottant doucement le crâne pour évacuer la douleur que ce maudit ballon lui avait causée.

Il finit par trouver le cadeau de Ron dans un ballon rempli de caractères d'imprimerie qui représentaient chacun à leur manière un P. Ron lui expliqua pourquoi.

« Ce sont les jumeaux, ils l'ont fait dans mon dos ! P comme préfet bien sûr ! » et il leur fit une vilaine grimace. « Ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de me rendre la vie infernale depuis qu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils ne pourraient plus le faire avec Rusard. »

En effet, les jumeaux Weasley avaient quitté Poudlard l'année dernière avant de passer leurs ASPIC, et ce après avoir causé le plus beau fouillis qui ait jamais existé dans l'école des sorciers pour ennuyer l'horrible professeur Ombrage.

« Je te jure Harry que si on pouvait utiliser sa baguette en dehors de l'école, je les aurais déjà assassinés ! »

Lorsqu'il regarda ce que Ron lui avait offert, il vit un sac qui pouvait contenir des dizaines de livres sans qu'il n'en sente le poids, un sac à la Mary Poppins.

« J'ai utilisé le même sort que celui que papa a créé pour agrandir le coffre de la Ford Anglia. Evidemment, c'est lui qui l'a jeté, vu qu'on NE PEUT PAS UTILISER LA MAGIE EN DEHORS DE POUDLARD ! Euh, pardon professeur Dumbledore, je ne voulais pas dire ça,… enfin si,… enfin non… »

« Ce n'est pas grave Ron, je n'ai rien entendu, tu sais que je deviens vieux, même si tu l'as dit assez fort pour que Mrs McGonagal l'entende ! » Il se tourna alors vers Harry pour l'encourager à terminer sa chasse aux dragons, euh non, aux ballons.

Ce dernier finit par découvrir de qui provenaient tous les ballons, au prix de grandes souffrances. Il ne restait que le gros ballon orange qui l'avait maltraité tout à l'heure. Il avait peur de se tromper, mais de qui pouvait-il venir ? Toutes les personnes présentes lui en avaient offert un. Toutes sauf…

« Professeur Dumbledore » murmura-t-il en pointant sa miliminibaguette sur le dernier ballon, plein d'espoir.

Le ballon se dirigea vers lui aussi vite qu'une puce, éclata au dessus de sa tête et une boîte métallique retenue par un petit parachute bleu lui tomba lentement dans les mains. Le parachute disparut pour laisser place à… non, ce n'est pas possible…

« Une pensine ! »

« Et oui Harry, je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait et te soulagerait de certaines pensées récurrentes que tu veux oublier momentanément. »

Il s'approcha d'Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule « Bon anniversaire Harry. » lui chuchota-t-il, les yeux pleins de tendresse.

« Merci professeur, c'est vraiment, vraiment, … merci. » L'émotion, la joie et la gratitude qu'il ressentait se trahissaient dans son regard humide d'enfant de cinq ans.

La soirée continua encore quelques petites heures, où chacun des invités vint admirer la superbe pensine que Harry venait de recevoir, de loin le plus prestigieux de tous ses cadeaux. Les invités commencèrent alors à s'en aller, Dumbledore et Dobby furent les premiers. Il ne resta bientôt plus que la famille Weasley, Hermione, Lupin et Harry. Ginny sorti alors d'une armoire une petite boîte en s'écriant « Allez, tout le monde danse » et une chanson des Bizarr'Sisters retentit dans la pièce et tous se mirent à gigoter frénétiquement sur les sons de basse et de guitare, tous sauf Ron et Harry qui papotaient dans leur coin. Celui-ci cessa alors de parler et éclata de rire devant un curieux spectacle.

« Regarde Harry, hi hi hi, t'as déjà vu un hippogriffe danser ? Ha ha ha… Et ben regarde là, il y a Buck qui danse le boogie avec Bill ! Hou hou hou. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Harry continua.

« Et bien, il me semble qu'il a repris de la… plume de la bête ! Hou hou hou !!! Changez ! »

Après deux bonnes heures de remue popotain, ils se sentirent tous fatigués et ils montèrent tous dormir. Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent dans leur lit, Ron et Harry commencèrent à récapituler les évènements de la soirée mais, exténués, ils y renoncèrent après quelques minutes. Harry se relaxa comme chaque soir et lorsqu'il s'endormit, Ron ronflait déjà depuis plus de dix minutes. Cette nuit, Harry rêva de ballons fous lui fonçant sur la tête alors qu'il s'enfuyait sur son Eclair de Feu.


	5. Ah la la! Ron!

Chapitre V

Ah la la la Ron !

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur en même temps que Ron et ils parlèrent en s'habillant. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien : de ce qui s'était passé depuis le début, c'est-à-dire; pas grand-chose ! Ron éclata de rire quand Harry lui expliqua comment Ally Evans avait surpris les ''compliments'' de Dudley à son sujet puis lui avait demandé: « Et toi, elle ne te plait pas ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, sauf une fois de son demi-frère. Big D et sa bande d'ahuris l'avaient encore frappé et elle m'avait demandé de parler à mon cousin chéri parce que selon elle, j'étais la seule personne dont il avait l'air d'avoir peur. »

« C'est pas ça que je te demande, est-ce qu'elle te plait ? »

« Pffff ! Arrête, elle est chouette tu sais. »

« Harry… ? »

« Ben oui, elle me plait un peu, mais juste comme ça, mais je ne la connais pas, et je la reverrai pas avant les prochaines vacances. Si ça se veut, cousinou va la sééééééduiiiire cette année ! »

« Ouch ! Tu crois que ton cousin pourrait plaire à quelqu'un ? »

« Non, je crois pas, enfin… » Il imagina alors son cousin Dudley en charmante compagnie. Cette image lui sembla si pitoyable qu'il pensa à autre chose. « Et toi, les amours, t'as travaillé un peu avec tes frères, c'est ça ? Tu n'as rencontré personne sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

« Comment voulais-tu ? » Il soupira « Hermione a passé son temps à côté de moi. Ce qu'elle est collante parfois. En plus, elle était toujours là à chaque fois qu'une chouette fille entrait chez mes frères. »

« Et elle ? Elle a rencontré personne ? »

A ce moment là, l'expression de Ron a changé du tout au tout. Il s'est retourné vers Harry le visage tout rouge et lui a répondu froidement.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça, déjà que Krum a débarqué la semaine dernière ! »

« Krum ? Il est ici ? »

« Oh oui ! Et devine quoi ! Il travaille avec mon frère chez Gringott's. Ils engagent n'importe qui ! »

« Je sais pas. » Harry était pensif, pour lui, Krum était un garçon vraiment bien mais le fait qu'il était de retour en Angleterre et qu'il travaillait avec Bill lui semblait bizarre mais Harry ne préférait pas lancer Ron sur le sujet, il comptait aller manger un de ces jours.

« J'ai faim pas toi ? »

« Si, on devrait descendre dans la cuisine voir ce qu'il y a dans les armoires. »

Et les comparses descendirent gaiement les escaliers, ils croisèrent alors Hermione dans le Hall d'entrée.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, je croyais que vous alliez me laisser partir sans me dire au revoir ! »

« Ben où tu vas ? Tu restes pas ? »

Ron était devenu tout blanc et avait perdu toute la gaîté de son visage.

« Ron, je te l'ai dit au moins vingt fois, je pars un mois en stage à Beauxbâtons ! » Elle parlait tout bas comme sur un ton d'excuse. Ron, lui, affichait un teint de plus en plus blafard puis il éclata.

« Tu vas encore fraterniser avec l'ennemi, c'est ça hein ? Et tu vas ramener quoi cette fois-ci ? Un poursuiveur à cernes encore ? Ben vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! »

Harry l'interrompit. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et se dirigeait vers la porte en traînant les pieds.

« Ron arrête ça. Il ne le pensait pas Hermione ! Au fait, comment ça se fait ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partais ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est une information que le professeur McGonagall m'avait demandé de ne pas t'envoyer dans les lettres, Harry. Excuse-moi. » et elle reprit son chemin vers la sortie la tête baissée.

« C'est pas grave, Hermione. »

Harry lui parlait le plus gentiment possible pour lui remonter le moral, Ron était vraiment idiot quand il s'y mettait ! Celui-ci reprit de plus belle.

« Ben non tu penses, elle allait pas se vanter ! » Ron s'était avancé près d'Hermione, l'air combatif, aussi bête qu'un lion en chasse.

« Bon, j'en ai assez de ce que tu passes ton temps à me dire de méchant, Ron. T'as pas arrêté de tout l'été! » puis elle éclata en sanglots. Ron se sentit alors rougir et complètement idiot.

« Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, je…, je voulais pas…, je… »

« Tu sais, Ron, que je pourrais pas sortir ni avec Victor, ni avec quelqu'un de Beauxbâtons. » Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Harry se sentait de trop et entra dans la cuisine mais il restait une fente à la porte et il vit et entendit la suite de la discussion. Hermione s'essuyait les yeux mais ses joues brillaient toujours de ses larmes. Son air se fit sévère et elle continua.

« Tu le sais Ron, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mais tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est juste que… »

« Juste que quoi, hein ? Juste que je fais ce que je veux tant que je ne parle pas avec un autre garçon que toi, tant que… » le ton montait de plus en plus. »

« Quoi ? Alors là Hermione, je t'arrête tout de suite… Qu'est-ce que… Oh, arrête, je suis pas… »

« Pas amoureux de moi c'est ça ? » Même à cette distance, Harry pouvait voir les joues de Ron virer au rouge, un rouge qui contrastait à merveille avec les rideaux verts qui cachaient les murs et leurs tapisseries. « Et tu n'es pas jaloux non plus ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Tu… tu deviens complètement folle ? » Son assurance avait complètement disparu tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait de lui.

« Oh je ne crois pas. »

Soudain, elle leva le bras comme pour le gifler, mais au lieu de le frapper, elle effleura sa joue et y déposa tendrement les lèvres. Elle fit alors demi-tour et quitta le 12, Square Grimmaurd tandis que Ron restait bêtement figé au centre du hall d'entrée. Harry se retourna alors, complètement abasourdi et sursauta en voyant Ginny assise à la table de la cuisine.

« Bonjour Harry, ça va ? Et bien il était temps, mais tu vas voir, ils vont s'ignorer jusqu'à Noël maintenant ! Ca a été tes vacances ? »

« Euh on disait que oui, je suis désolé, je t'avais pas vue. J'y comprends plus rien, moi. Déjà, je savais pas qu'elle partait mais là… »

« Oh, tu sais, il était temps que ça éclate, et son stage, elle l'a mérité. »

Ginny lui expliqua alors les résultats des BUSE d'Hermione et aussi ceux de son frère. Hermione les avait toutes réussies avec ''O''. Elle ne savait toujours pas vers quoi elle allait se diriger précisément. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était maîtriser un maximum de domaines pour occuper un poste important au ministère de la magie. En fait, ce qu'elle aurait aimé, c'est créer un service de coopération entre les sorciers et les elfes de maison, en plus d'un petit conseil d'elfes. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Quant à Ron, il avait réussi les BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Enchantements, et Herbologie avec ''E'', mais également ceux d'astronomie et métamorphose avec ''A''. Et en plus de tout cela, il avait obtenu ''O'' en Soin des Créatures Magiques, ce qui lui faisait en tout six BUSE. Mrs Weasley avait failli s'évanouir en écoutant ses résultats ! Ginny et Harry discutaient toujours lorsque Ron apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine.

« Bonjour Ginny, bonjour Harry, ça va ? » il avait prononcé ces mots machinalement et fixait un point au centre de la cheminée en leur parlant. Il affichait un air hagard et si lointain que Ginny fit signe à Harry de se taire et ils déjeunèrent tous les trois comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, Ginny et Harry n'étaient pas censé avoir assisté à la scène…

Les jours suivants, Harry et Ron les passèrent à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait la pensine que Dumbledore avait offerte à Harry, sans jamais mentionner Hermione dans une seule conversation, ce qui semblait arranger le rouquin. C'est seulement après deux semaines qu'ils en comprirent le mécanisme, enfin en partie… Il fallait qu'Harry place sa baguette contre sa tempe en pensant à un souvenir, puis de la diriger très lentement vers la pensine. Un fin filament argenté voyageait alors entre la tête de Harry et le récipient de métal, tout comme cela se passait lorsque Dumbledore l'avait fait devant les yeux admiratifs de celui-ci. Il commença alors à y consigner la plupart de ses souvenirs, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard jusque cet été. Les vacances se terminèrent ainsi et la veille de la rentrée arriva. Harry essayait en vain de faire surgir des liens entre ses souvenirs, tout comme le professeur Dumbledore, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à obtenir, c'était deux souvenir consécutifs qui faisaient intervenir les même personnes (Ron, Hermione, Cho,…). C'est seulement le dernier jour que quelque chose de nouveau arriva.

« Comment est-ce que ça pourrait bien marcher ? Rien ne marche, pourtant, on a tout essayé. » Harry en avait assez.

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait juste tapoter trois fois virgule 53 sur la boîboîte pour que ça marche ! » Ils éclatèrent de rire et Harry le prit au mot et tapota ironiquement trois grands coups et un plus petit avec sa baguette magique.

C'est alors qu'un nuage de fumée s'envola dans les airs. Il vit alors les images qu'il avait aperçues dans la pensine de Rogue l'année précédente « Fiche moi la paix Evans ! » lorsqu'il se fâchait sur Lily Potter. Puis cette image s'évanouit pour faire place au visage de Ally « Tu sais, Mark, mon petit frère, Dudley lui fait du mal. Il ne pleure pas mais je vois bien qu'il est triste… » et le son de sa voix s'évanouit à son tour. C'est alors que la volute de fumée de partagea en deux sphères, l'une montrant Lily Potter, l'autre Ally et on entendait en même temps Rogue crier « Evans… » et Ally dire « Mark… ». Ces deux mots se mêlèrent alors dans un tourbillon de fumée grisâtre pour enfin disparaître. Harry venait de comprendre !

« Mark Evans, il a le même nom de famille que ma mère,… mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire… C'est un moldu… »

« Je ne sais pas Harry… »

Ils entendirent alors Mrs Weasley les appeler pour le repas et ils se levèrent. Ron termina.

« En tout cas, c'est pas maintenant qu'on le saura… »


	6. Au revoir à jamais

Chapitre VI.

Au revoir à jamais

Et ils descendirent les escaliers, pensifs. Le dîner venait de débuter lorsque Charlie et Bill entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Bill avait le visage rouge de colère et baigné de larmes. Il criait « Pourquoi elle ?... Pourquoi ?... » puis éclatait en sanglots. Tout le monde se leva l'air interrogateur.

« Ils l'ont tuée… tuée, ils ont tué Fleur » puis il éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

Harry et Ron se regardaient, cela leur semblait tellement soudain, si inattendu. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, personne n'osait dire un mot, seuls les pleurs de Bill résonnaient puis Charlie murmura.

« Et Olivier Dubois aussi… »

« Quoi ? » Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir, il sentit des larmes lui monter au visage « Mais qui a fait ça, et quand ? Et où ? Et… »

« Ce sont les Mangemorts, en face du Chaudron Baveur, on ne sait pas lesquels. Olivier et Fleur y retournaient du côté moldu et ils ont été… »

« Tués par l'Avada Kedavra ? C'est ça Charlie ? Qui a fait ça ? »

« On ne sait pas, comme je viens de te le dire, on ne sait rien jusqu'à présent. Tonks et Kingsley sont sur place, et papa m'a demandé d'emmener Bill. »

Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, sa peine semblait au-delà des pleurs et des mots. C'est alors qu'Harry sentit la colère et la tristesse monter en lui, il regardait autour de lui et voyait des visages décomposés, tristes. Il repensait à la photo que lui avait donné Maugrey une année auparavant. Combien des membres actuels de l'Ordre allaient encore disparaître, combien de personnes qui étaient présentes à son anniversaire survivraient ? La peine le submergea. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit tomber dans un abîme, il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, il tombait. Pourquoi Fleur, pourquoi Olivier, ils étaient jeunes, ils ne leur avaient rien fait. Il revit alors les moments qu'il avait passé avec eux : ses premiers entraînements de Quidditch, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Toutes les images tournaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle jusqu'à lui donner le vertige. Puis il perdit pied et sentit une sensation de chaleur le gagner, l'étouffer, éclater en lui, puis il ne sentit plus rien. Il tombait, tombait, tombait…

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se trouvait dans une pièce qui lui était familière. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il saisit alors ses lunettes qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet voisine et les posa sur son nez. Il aperçu Mrs Pomfresh au loin qui accouru vers lui lorsqu'elle le vit mettre le pied à terre.

« Oh, non non non non Mr Potter ! Vous restez au lit. De toute façon, vous êtes le seul élève présent à Poudlard, regardez, le Poudlard Express est encore en chemin. » Elle pointa du doigt un tableau qui jusque là avait été masqué par un rideau. Sur celui-ci défilait à toute allure un grand train rouge à travers les campagnes vertes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? » Harry se demanda alors si ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve, ou pire, une vision que Voldemort avait implantée en lui.

« Vous avez été transporté ici hier par le professeur Dumbledore. Vous avez eu un malaise, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire car moi-même je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas inquiet à outre mesure et avait une petite idée de ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase d'un air pensif et éloigné. Harry tenta alors de poser la question qui le démangeait depuis son réveil.

« Mrs Pomfresh, est-ce que ça s'est réellement passé, je veux dire… pour Fleur et… Olivier Dubois ? » Il avait peur de sa réponse parce qu'il savait au fond de lui ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Oui, … je le crains. » Son visage d'habitude si fermé s'assombrit alors qu'elle baissait lentement les épaules puis elle se reprit et se frotta vigoureusement les joues. « Ah la la ! » Elle fit demi tour et lorsqu'elle se trouva quelques mètres plus loin, elle murmura quelques mots dont certains qu'Harry put discerner. « C'était un garçon bien ce Mr Dubois, il causait beaucoup de blessures, mais jamais inutilement. Un garçon bien… » puis Harry l'entendit renifler avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa pharmacie. Il était certain que c'était pour pleurer sans qu'il ne la voie.

Harry remua alors tous les derniers évènements et les minutes suivantes passèrent dans ce calme sinistre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le professeur McGonagall entra doucement, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude, et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le lit de Harry.

« Bonjour Mr Potter. Je viens vous proposer de vous joindre à nous pour le banquet et la cérémonie de la répartition. Vous pouvez bien évidemment rester ici si vous le désirez mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'insister. » Elle avait un teint fantomatique et semblait avancer comme un automate. Elle donnait l'impression que toute joie avait été ôtée d'elle, comme si elle venait de rencontrer une bonne centaine de détraqueurs. Harry lui répondit sans aucune hésitation

« Non non non, professeur, j'arrive. »

Harry ne pouvait imaginer rater cette cérémonie et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est qu'il pourrait enfin voir Ron et Hermione et qu'il devait absolument discuter avec eux de ce qui venait de se produire : pourquoi, comment, quand, quelles ont été les conséquences ? Il voulait également les rassurer. La seconde raison, c'est qu'il voulait être présent pour que ses détraqueurs, c'est-à-dire; les Serpentards, ne crient pas victoire dès le premier jour. En fait, Harry ne voulait pas que les bruits commencent à courir sur lui dès ce début d'année, même si cette envie semblait vaine. Parmi les autres raisons, il y avait le fameux discours de bienvenue du professeur Dumbledore, le nouveau chant du Choixpeau magique, les nouveaux élèves et surtout les premiers contacts avec les membres de la DA !

« J'arrive professeur…mais… je n'ai aucune de mes affaires ici et… »

« C'est juste, je suis désolée » et elle fit apparaître d'un geste las l'uniforme neuf d'Harry « Voilà Mr Potter, je vais vous attendre quelques minutes dans le couloir. »

Elle quitta la pièce et Harry la rejoignit dans le couloir une fois habillé. « Allons-y » murmura-t-elle. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot durant tout le trajet et ils finirent par arriver machinalement dans le grand hall d'entrée, puis elle le laissa en haut des marches d'où il aperçut Ron et Hermione, leurs visages pâles et tristes. Il se dirigea vers eux lentement. Lorsqu'ils le virent à leur tour, ses deux amis reprirent leurs couleurs ainsi que leur sourire et fendirent la foule pour le rejoindre. Hermione le serra dans ses bras et le martela de questions.

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Dumbledore nous a écrit un petit mot mais il nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter. Bon, c'est vrai que ça nous a pas servi à grand-chose… »

« Et comme d'hab' maman n'a rien voulu nous dire. Ca a été le branle-bas de combat, on a dû rester dans nos chambres. Tous les membres de l'Ordre se sont réunis en bas, il y avait même des gens qu'on n'avait jamais vus. Il y avait aussi des gobelins, des gens bizarres. Il y a eu aussi Dobby avec deux autres elfes de maison. A mon avis, ça a été la grande réunion. Papa et maman n'ont jamais été aussi inquiets… »

« Plus bas Ron ! » lui chuchota Hermione en les tirant sur le côté et scrutant les nouveaux arrivants. « Des gens dangereux pourraient nous entendre… »

« Oui, …bon, je disais que papa et maman n'ont jamais été aussi inquiets : ils ont dû faire surveiller Bill. Après qu'on t'ait emmené, il a essayé de quitter la maison pour les tuer tous, et il a fallu au moins dix personnes pour le maintenir un tant soit peu calme. » Ron baissa le ton, parler de son grand frère semblait le toucher au plus haut point. « En ce moment, il est allongé et on lui a donné une potion qui s'appelle,… je sais plus comment… »

« Du protemestazac, c'est une potion inspirée de médicaments moldus, elle est très très forte. Enfin, pour la réunion, on a essayé d'écouter mais rien à faire… Ca a duré toute la nuit, et quand les parents de Ron, Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin nous ont accompagné à King's Cross, elle était pas encore terminée ! »

Ils étaient presque les derniers dans le hall d'entrée et décidèrent donc de se diriger vers la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix cristalline de la dernière personne qu'ils souhaitaient voir au monde.

« Ohé! Les rigolos ! Alors, il parait que vous avez perdu des copains… c'est vraiment dommage. »

Drago Malefoy les toisait du haut d'une marche, entouré par ses deux molosses, Crabbe et Goyle. Cette fois, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'eurent le temps de répliquer. Le professeur McGonagall surgissait de la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Vous, Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Crabbe et Monsieur Goyle, je vous retire chacun 50 points et vous serez en retenue avec moi toute cette semaine, et je vous promets que vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer. Et ce n'est pas grave si il n'y a pas encore de sable pour la maison Serpentard, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ces 150 points soient retirés au fur et à mesure qu'ils seront acquis, et je tiens à vous prévenir que, en ce qui vous concerne, ce ne sera pas moi qui les donnerai ! Allez, du balai maintenant, et que je ne vous entende plus, hop ! »

Les trois gaillards partirent outrés mais n'osèrent pas lui tenir tête. En effet, le professeur McGonagall avait le teint couleur pourpre et ses mains tremblaient si fort que sa baguette jouait le métronome. Encore surpris par le spectacle qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir, Harry, Ron, et Hermione entendirent le professeur marmonner entre ses dents en s'éloignant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « …si ils parlent encore de Mr Dubois de cette manière, je les jetterai dans le lac et puis les enverrai dans la forêt interdite pour qu'Aragog et ses fils les aident à se sécher les fesses… » tandis que les trois élèves de Serpentard promirent de se venger le plus tôt possible de « cette vieille chouette rabougrie » selon leurs propres termes.

Les trois élèves de Gryffondor se dirigèrent alors vers leur table pour ne rien manquer du banquet. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent tout autour d'eux. La Grande Salle, qui d'habitude était si gaie et décorée par les étendards colorés des différentes maisons, était très sombre, et ces draperies étaient toutes resserrées en leur milieu par des rubans noirs. Le banquet de début d'année qui était si jovial d'habitude semblait si triste et froid que même le contact de la main glaciale de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ne le fit pas sursauter.


	7. Discours etc

Chapitre VII

Discours etc.

Chacun s'installait à sa table respective, faisant signe à ceux qu'ils connaissaient, racontant leurs vacances,… Harry entendait Parvati Patil raconter à Lavande Brown sa semaine folle chez les Moldus espagnols : « Ils sont si charmants, et tout et tout. Il y en a un qui m'a séduite et on a passé trois merveilleuses journées ensemble. Bon, parfois, il ne comprenait pas comment je faisais pour rester coiffée sous l'eau (j'avais utilisé le sortilège ''laksoulo'') ou des petits trucs comme ça mais aussi non, mes vacances se sont super bien passées ! » et Lavande buvait littéralement ses paroles. Harry se souvint alors qu'Hermione était elle aussi partie à l'étranger.

« Dis Hermione, tant que j'y pense, comment ça s'est passé ton stage à Beauxbâtons ? »

« Oh, très bien, le château est magnifique » lui répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Ron se faisait violence pour ne rien dire. La rage se lisait aux coins de ses lèvres mais une certaine gêne transparaissait dans ses yeux. Harry, lui se posait des questions sur ce séjour.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que tu as pu y faire. Je veux dire, l'école, c'est vide pendant les vacances, non ? »

« Figures-toi Harry que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Depuis cet été, le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Maxime ont décidé de commencer à faire des échanges pendant l'été et ils voudraient que d'autres personnes s'y joignent. Alors, ce que j'ai fait, c'est aider le professeur Eefèle et le professeur McGonagall (qui venait parfois) à écrire à toutes les autres écoles. Parfois, même, des professeurs étrangers venaient à Beauxbâtons, et là, Marie et moi, on leur expliquait ce qu'on faisait chacune dans notre école, comment les cours étaient donnés,… »

« Ca avait l'air bien en tous cas ! Marie, c'était une élève française je suppose ? » en conclut Harry.

« Oui, elle est en dernière année là-bas.; Finalement, j'ai fraternisé avec l'ennemi, hein Ron ! » et elle lui donna un léger coup de coude.

« Euh oui » marmonna-t-il, en approchant de plus en plus la tête de son assiette.

« Mais c'était difficile quand même, on a pas mal travaillé, mais ce qui était bien, c'est que j'avais accès à la bibliothèque de l'académie et figurez vous… » Elle se rapprocha d'eux en baissant le ton « J'ai trouvé beaucoup de sorts qui pourraient nous être utiles dans les réunions de l'AD, et j'ai pris des notes aussi. »

« Ca c'est vraiment bien. »

En regardant autour de lui, Harry se rendit seulement compte que plusieurs membres de l'AD tentaient depuis de longues minutes de lui faire signe. Hermione pensait à la même chose.

« Tu sais, Harry, il faut continuer, surtout maintenant que tout va commencer ! »

« Je sais Hermione. » il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait parlé à personne de la lettre que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé. « Oui, il faut faire une réunion… »

« Je crois aussi, et le plus vite sera le mieux » Neville venait d'apparaître juste en face d'eux. « Et il faudrait peut-être aussi trouver d'autres personnes, et… »

« Attends attends Neville, calme toi, on doit aussi trouver un nouvel endroit » lui répondit Harry à voix basse.

« Oh non ! Hermione éclata de rire. C'est ce que je voulais vous dire avec les livres de Beauxbâtons. J'ai trouvé un sortilège qui peut restreindre encore plus la possibilité de voir la porte d'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. »

Les yeux de Harry et Neville s'écarquillèrent, et la tête de Ron se leva de trois centimètres le la table, les joues un peu moins rouges. Hermione releva ses manches et toussota, comme le professeur McGonagall avant une leçon très importante :

« Bon, il y a moyen qu'elle ne soit visible que par quelques personnes, et cela en appliquant le même type de sort que ceux qui font qu'elle n'est visible que lorsqu'on passe devant trois fois. Dés que je pourrai, j'irai le jeter, mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide ! »

« Génial, pas de problème, je suis de la partie ! » s'écria Neville.

« Chuuut ! » le reprirent d'un même souffle Harry et Hermione.

« Oh ! Pardon, mais j'ai pensé à un truc vous savez, en fait j'ai fait que ça tout l'été. J'ai fait une liste de tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je vais pas la sortir ici, mais on en parlera dans la première réunion, hein ! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient bouche bée. Où était passé leur petit Neville, toujours prêt à gaffer ? Et qui était ce garçon devant eux ?

« Euh, enfin je crois » balbutia-il.

« C'est une très bonne idée Neville ! »

« Mer… »

Neville n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé de son fauteuil et s'éclaircissait la gorge. Le silence se fit beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Il balaya la salle de son regard puis parla enfin.

« Mes chers élèves, vous voici ici réunis pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vous demande d'accueillir dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements (pas un vrai tonnerre quand même) les nouveaux élèves de première année. »

Et les petits nouveaux arrivèrent, effrayés, comme d'habitude par l'allée centrale.

« Encore plus petits que d'habitude ! »

« Ron ! Tais toi, nous sommes toujours préfets que je sache ! »

Du coup il replongea dans son assiette. Harry, lui, avait le regard attiré par le seul petit garçon qui ne semblait pas effrayé, mais plutôt émerveillé, tout comme lui il y a cinq ans. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, où? Lorsque ce jeune garçon le remarqua, ses yeux s'arrondirent et il ne put détourner la tête de Harry.

« Encore un admirateur, Harry ! » le taquina Ron, mais Harry savait que cette expression qu'il avait vue chez le petit garçon, ce n'était pas un quelconque admiration pour Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, mais plutôt de l'étonnement.

Le professeur McGonagall venait d'installer le tabouret sur lequel était posé le Choixpeau magique. Ce dernier débuta son fameux chant : comme d'habitude, il décrivit les quatre maisons et leurs fondateurs, puis il ne bougea plus. Le professeur McGonagall inspira profondément pour prononcer le premier nom de la liste des nouveaux élèves. « Arnistoche Fran… » mais le Choixpeau sursauta et l'interrompit.

_Mes amis, je pensais enfin me taire_

_Pour éviter le sermon de l'année dernière_

_Mais je voulais que vous compreniez_

_Qu'il n'y a rien de tel que l'amitié._

_Dans cette salle se trouvent des personnes _

_Qui sont conscientes de ceci_

_Et qui, je l'espère, raisonnent_

_De la meilleure façon en amis._

_Malheureusement, j'ai peur_

_Que d'autres me crèvent le cœur_

_En approchant du mal_

_Et en s'acoquinant avec un animal_

_Mais là n'est pas ma question._

_Place à la répartition._

Le Choixpeau se laissa retomber, semblant triste et plus abîmé que jamais. Du tissu se plia sous ses yeux, comme si une larme y coulait. Le professeur McGonagall resta quelques secondes immobiles, lançant des regards furtifs aux autres professeurs, puis elle reprit et prononça le noms des nouveaux arrivés.

« Et bien ! » murmura Hermione « Il a peur, vraiment peur ! »

Personne ne dit plus rien. Harry regardait tous les élèves de la Grande Salle, ils semblaient tous interloqués par ce que le Choixpeau venait de dire, puis son regard s'arrêta sur les première année. Il aperçut alors le jeune garçon qui l'avait intrigué. Le professeur McGonagall prononça alors « Mark Evans ». Le même jeune garçon se rendit alors sur l'estrade. Harry comprit alors tout.

« Mais oui ! C'est ça ! » se surprit-il à prononcer tout haut en tapant du poing sur la table « C'est lui ! ». Ses amis le regardèrent, ne comprenant plus rien. « C'est le frère d'Ally, celui que Dudley avait pris l'habitude de frapper avec son gang ! »

Mark Evans s'était assis sous le Choixpeau qui semblait en pleine méditation. De longues secondes plus tard, il s'écria « Gryffondor bien sûr ! ». Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table de Harry. Mark les rejoignit et s'assit à côté des autres élèves de première année. Cette rentrée-ci, c'était à Serdaigle que le plus d'élèves avaient été répartis. Beaucoup plus qu'à Gryffondor, deux fois plus. Les petits jeunes avaient peur, cela se sentait ! Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors et tapota sur son verre avec le dos de sa petite cuillère et tous se turent immédiatement.

« Mes chers amis, voici une nouvelle année qui se prépare et je me réjouis de vous voir tous ici présents. Cette année, je la vois joyeuse, et même si de tragiques évènements se sont passés, se passent, ou se passeront, je voudrais que vous vous sentiez en sécurité, ici à Poudlard. Et pour débuter cette rentrée sous le signe de la joie, nous allons tout d'abord ôter tous ces rubans noirs.

Tous les rubans noirs qui resserraient les étendards en signe de deuil disparurent en un clin d'œil, et les bougies flottant dans les airs brillèrent de mlle feux.

« J'aimerais aussi vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Miss Tonks et Mr Shakelbolt. Ils vous donneront cours en alternance, puisque nous avons décidé d'augmente un tout petit peu votre nombre d'heures de cours dans cette matière. »

Des applaudissements fusèrent, surtout des personnes qui les connaissaient, et la table des Gryffondor était de loin la plus bruyante. A celle des Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood était la seule à frapper furieusement des mains, attirant les regards de ses voisins.

« Pour terminer, Mr Rusard me prie de vous rappeler qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, de créer des marécages dans les couloirs, ainsi que d'y faire éclater des feux d'artifice, aussi originaux soient-ils ! »

A la mention des marécages et feux d'artifices, tous avaient éclaté de rire en se rappelant du désordre qu'avaient causé les fameux jumeaux Weasley l'année précédente pour ''indisposer'' le professeur Ombrage. Le professeur Dumbledore conclut alors.

« Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite un très bon appétit à tous et à toutes ! »

« J'avais oublié que Tonks et Kingsley étaient les nouveaux professeurs. En tout cas, Tonks avait l'air intimidée » dit Hermione.

« Oh si ! L'autre jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle préfèrerait revenir à Poudlard comme élève que comme professeur, elle a même demandé si ça ne serait pas possible, mais apparemment, même si elle peut se transformer en n'importe quoi, Dumbledore a pas voulu. Elle m'a dit que ça l'aurait amusée, histoire de pouvoir refaire quelques bêtises ! »

Ginny était assise à côté de Neville :

« Elle m'a dit deux-trois petites expériences qui lui étaient arrivées. Par exemple, dans son année, c'est elle qui détenait le record du plus de nuits passées hors de la tour de Gryffondor, 56 je crois. Ca c'est un record à battre. On verra ce que je peux faire » termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Arrête un peu Ginny, tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Hermione semblait outrée par tant de mauvaises idées.

« Oh, et qui va m'en empêcher ? »

« Moi ! » lui dit-elle « Et ton frère ! »

« Oh, j'avais oublié, Ronny est préfet ! » Celui-ci s'empressa de rapprocher un peu la tête de son assiette. La distance n'avait pas dépassé les 20,34 centimètres depuis le début du dîner, ça avait d'abord été Hermione, puis maintenant sa propre sœur, qu'avait-il donc fait à Merlin pour mériter ça !

« Ginny, tais toi un peu, on dirait Fred et Georges ! »

« Meeeeeeerci, ça c'est un compliment ! »

« Arrêtez un peu vous deux » conclut Neville « Au fait, cette année, c'est qui le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Angelina est partie à Beauxbâtons. C'est toi Harry ? »

« Non, je ne savais pas qu'elle était partie, ben ça devrait être Alicia Spinnet, tous les autres anciens sont partis. »

« De toute façon, il va falloir recruter cette année » reprit Ron « On a besoin d'un poursuiveur et de deux batteurs. »

« Dites les gars ! Le nouveau poursuiveur, vous l'avez devant vous ! »

« Et puis quoi encore soeurette ! Présente-toi, et puis on verra ! On ne peut pas choisir quelqu'un comme ça ! » Il hésita : « Hein Harry… ?»

Celui-ci semblait ailleurs, parler du Quidditch lui avait rappelé Olivier Dubois, et sa disparition. Il répondit au hasard « Oui, oui, t'as raison Ron ». Tous se turent ensuite et terminèrent de manger. La conversation reprit en attendant le dessert. Et Ginny expira bruyamment.

« En tout cas, pour moi, c'est l'année des BUSE, et vu la façon dont vous avez souffert l'année dernière, j'espère pas encore y penser ! Vous avez de la chance d'avoir déjà fait tout ça ! »

« Ne dis pas ça va ! Cette année, on a nos EFAS, c'est pas plus facile, crois moi. »

Harry n'avait pas tout compris de ce que Hermione venait de dire.

« Hermione, les ASPIC, c'est que l'année prochaine, on doit effacer quoi au juste ? Ce qu'on a déjà appris et qui ne nous sert à rien, moi je vote pour les cours d'histoire de la magie, de toute façon, j'ai pas eu ma BUSE là dedans, alors… » dit-il d'un ton ironique.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

Harry fit non de la tête, Hermione semblait outrée :

« C'est l'Effort de Fin d'Apprentissage en Sorcellerie. Pour résumer, tu dois créer quelque chose. Tu choisis dans quelle matière. Tout le monde choisit les enchantements, ou les potions pour les Serpentards. Mais tu peux choisir n'importe lequel. Au début, tu dois chercher de la documentation, puis tu as des réunions avec ton ''chef d'ef ''. C'est le professeur qui est responsable de ton sort, ou de ta potion, enfin de ce qu tu vas créer. De toute façon, on verra tout ça demain à la réunion de l'EFAS. »

« Quand mes frères en parlaient, je les enviais, mais je vais te dire, maintenant plus. Quand on voit tout ce qu'on devoir faire ! »

« On verra tout ça demain ! Pffff, j'ai plus faim moi ! » Harry balaya la salle du regard et remarqua que beaucoup de gens le regardaient et chuchotaient entre eux.

« Ca y est ça recommence, je suis de nouveau Celui-Qui-A-Survécu » se dit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir, et les garçons montèrent dans leur chambre où leurs affaires les attendaient. Harry s'assit sur son lit, s'appuyant contre le mur, se cachant à moitié derrière la tenture. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il put enfin respirer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir joué la comédie depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ron et Hermione dans le hall d'entrée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ri sur commande, d'avoir été spectateur de tout ce qui était arrivé, de tout ce qui s'était dit. Il avait déjà tant de choses à faire pour les cours, des choses pour lesquelles il n'avait pas la moindre énergie : les EFAS, la DA, le Quidditch. Tout ce dont il arrivait à penser, c'était la liste noire qui figurait dans sa tête : ses parents, Cédric Diggory, Sirius, Fleur, Olivier. A qui le tour maintenant ? Et tout le monde blaguait, riait, comment faisaient-ils ? Son cœur était serré, triste. Soudain, il ressentit une douleur lancinante au niveau du front, il lui semblait que sa tête s'ouvrait par sa cicatrice. Il le sentait rire, rire, et lui dire « Pauvre Potter ». Puis Voldemort ria, ria et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre dans son lit. Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean accoururent et le secouèrent. Le ricanement s'éloigna, et la douleur aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Encore une vision ? Il attaquait quelqu'un ? » Ron avait peur que l'un des membres de sa famille ne soit encore victime de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Peut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Son frère avait peut-être voulu se venger… Harry lui répondit haletant :

« Non,… il se… moque juste de… de moi. Tout ça parce que… je… parce que je pensais à ceux qui, … ceux qui… » Il ne tenait plus, des larmes coulaient sur se joues, il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant les autres, il en avait assez… Neville s'assit alors calmement à côté de lui.

« Ecoute Harry, la meilleure solution, c'est de souffler, et de penser à toutes les façons, à tous les moyens que tu as pour le détruire, et puis ça s'en va. Moi, c'est comme ça… enfin voilà. » Il avait l'air sûr de lui et Harry eut pour la première fois l'impression que Neville et lui avaient des choses en commun, à part leur date de naissance…

« Merci Neville, mais je crois juste que j'ai besoin de sommeil. Bonne nuit les gars. »

Et Harry tira ses rideaux. Sur le moment, ce que Neville lui avait dit lui semblait idiot, inutile et inapproprié, puis il y réfléchit en se disant que Neville savait de quoi il parlait, il éprouvait cette tristesse depuis l'âge où il a pu comprendre qu'il n'avait ''plus de parents''. Il se surprit alors avant de se relaxer à planifier tout ce qu'il dirait à la première réunion de l'AD qu'il voulait fixer pour le lendemain.


	8. Action, réaction

Chapitre VIII  
Action, réaction  
  
- Debout Harry !  
  
Ron était prêt. Il était huit heures du matin et normalement les cours commençaient vers 8h15.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne pas réveillé plus tôt ?  
  
- Ben, c'est ce que j'ai fait mon vieux, mais tu m'as dit un truc du genre « Encore dix minutes, il y a encore trois nuages à évacuer ». Bon, j'avoue que j'ai pas tout compris, mais je t'ai laissé dix minutes de plus, mais c'était il y a 20 minutes... et je viens juste de me rendre compte que je t'avais pas re-réveillé...  
  
- Bon, ben c'est pas grave » Harry avait sauté du lit et était en train de se brosser les dents. « Mais dechan touchou cheché è orè, on che retoufra dan e o dentré. Charif. »  
  
- Ok, à tantôt, je file ! » Ron avait bien l'impression d'avoir compris deux ou trois mots mais il avait décidé de quand même descendre, comme ça il pourrait prendre les horaires.  
  
Il quitta le dortoir en un coup de vent. Harry et Neville étaient les derniers, ils s'habillèrent en deux temps trois mouvements puis dévalèrent les escaliers en ajustant leurs cravates rouge et or. Arrivés devant la sortie de la tour des Gryffondor, Neville passa en premier.  
  
- Vite Neville !  
  
- Je sais, plus que cinq minuuuu...... aaaaaaaargh !!!!  
  
- Sur quoi t'as encore trébuché ? Ron !  
  
Ron était étendu sur le sol, le regard fixe et les membres raidis. Il semblait avoir été stupéfixé en pleine course, mais lorsque Harry prononça 'Enervatum', il ne se réveilla pas.  
  
- Aide moi Neville ! Ron...Rooooon ! Il respire toujours. » Harry lui tapotait sur la joue « Mais qui lui a fait ça, il n'y a aucune raison ! ». Il paniquait, vraiment, jamais il n'avait vu Ron comme ça.  
  
- Attend Harry, on va le conduire à l'infirmerie. Recule toi,... allez, recule Harry. Wingardium Leviosa.  
  
Le corps de Ron s'éleva dans les airs et Harry et Neville le dirigèrent tant bien que mal dans les couloirs vers l'infirmerie de Mrs Pomfresh. Une fois arrivés, ils le déposèrent sur un lit et elle accouru.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous déjà... ! Oh mon Dieu ! Que lui est-il arrivé » s'écria-t- elle les mains plaquées sur les lèvres.  
  
- On ne sait pas madame, on est sortis de la tour et il était là, on dirait que quelqu'un l'a stupéfixé en pleine course, mais en essayant l'enervatum, il s'est pas réveillé !  
  
- Non ? Bon, et bien il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il me reste un peu de Mandragore de l'année dernière, c'est la seule solution... ». La peur se lisait dans sa voix.  
  
- Mais...ça ne peut pas...ça ne peut pas être un Basilic, Harry l'a tué en deuxième année ». Neville se souvenait des victimes de ce monstre, qui avaient, elles aussi, été stupéfixées. La seule solution avait alors été de leur administrer du jus de Mandragore.  
  
- Mhmh, je sais. Potter, Londubat, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Quand vous reviendrez, on verra si le jus de Mandragore a fait effet. Allez-y, vite !  
  
Ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Ils croisaient dans les couloirs des tas d'élèves qui les dévisageaient. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas ce qui importait à Harry. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille mais s'aperçurent alors que Mrs Pomfresh ne leur avait pas donné le mot de passe.  
  
- Comment on fait, je l'ai pas moi le mot de passe...  
  
- D'habitude, c'est le nom d'une friandise. On va essayer toutes celles qu'on connaît. Fizwizzbizz, Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprise de Berthie crochue... euh, il y a quoi encore ?  
  
- Il y a Sorbet Citron, puis... euh, je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il y a chez Zonko.  
  
- Eh ! Mais il y a aussi les Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux maintenant !!! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Des Crèmes Canari, Pralines Longue Langue... Attend, j'en ai eu d'autres pour mon anniversaire, mais je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelait ! » Harry frappait sur le sol du pied et se prenait la tête entre les mains « Allez, c'est des trucs à tentacules.  
  
- Ah, mais c'est sûrement des Pieuvrottes Variantables !  
  
- Oui c'est ça !  
  
C'est alors que la gargouille s'ouvrit pour leur laisser le passage. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier en colimaçon en même temps qu'il les portait encore plus haut. Arrivés devant la porte, ils frappèrent et entendirent le professeur Dumbledore les inviter à entrer, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.  
  
- Professeur... » Harry s'arrêta net, il n'avait plus vu Rogue depuis l'année précédente. Il leur lança son regard sarcastique.  
  
- Entrez, Harry, Neville. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Professeur, c'est Ron, on l'a stupéfixé, enfin pas nous,... on l'a trouvé à la sortie du dortoir. Il est à l'infirmerie. Il ne s'est pas réveillé avec l' 'enervatum'. » Harry était essoufflé d'avoir tant couru. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. Dumbledore se leva tout de suite, l'air inquiet.  
  
- Severus, je crois que vous devriez retourner chercher cet antidote dont nous venons de parler. J'ai bien peur que vous aviez raison. Je vais me rendre à l'infirmerie. Suivez-moi vous deux.  
  
Et Harry et Neville firent le chemin inverse, sauf que cette fois, les couloirs étaient déserts. Le pas de Dumbledore était rapide, beaucoup plus que le leur. Ils devaient presque courir pour pouvoir le suivre. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait d'humeur à lui poser des questions. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. Ron était toujours immobile. Si la potion avait été efficace, il devrait être éveillé...  
  
- Pompom, lui avez-vous déjà donné le jus de Mandragore ? » Dumbledore s'était approché du lit, l'air anxieux.  
  
- Oui, professeur ! Et il ne semble pas réagir.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je craignais » il se retourna alors vers Harry et Neville « Je dois vous parler de quelque chose qui est très important ».  
  
Il regarda l'horloge murale, puis Ron, puis Harry et Neville.  
  
- Bon, la réunion des sixièmes années doit être presque terminée. Je vous demanderai de m'attendre quelques minutes. Je dois prévenir Molly et Arthur. Restez ici. » et il s'éloigna.  
  
- Une réunion ? Harry, tu savais qu'il y avait une réunion pour les sixièmes années ? Ca a l'air important en plus !  
  
- Si tu veux, vas-y, je reste auprès de Ron, et puis Dumbledore doit revenir.  
  
- Non, Harry, je reste avec toi. Je suppose qu'Hermione aura bien écouté et qu'elle aura pris les horaires pour les absents, même si à mon avis, il n'y a que nous deux... » ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux. Harry murmura alors.  
  
- J'aurais dû être avec lui. Si je ne m'étais pas réveillé en retard, on ne l'aurait pas attaqué...  
  
- Je crois que si, ils l'ont eu par surprise, et je crois que ça aurait été la même chose avec ou sans toi. Et puis,... tu ne peux pas être partout, Harry.  
  
- Je pense que Neville a raison. » Dumbledore venait de revenir et Harry vit Fumseck s'envoler au loin avant de disparaître parmi les nuages. Il s'assit alors à leurs côtés. « Je voulais vous voir pour vous parler de quelque chose, quelque chose de très important. »  
  
Il regarda Ron attentivement et posa ses longs doigts sur son front. Il semblait très soucieux. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire, ou comment il pouvait réparer tout cela. Il semblait plus petit que d'habitude. Puis il se redressa et redevint l'homme fort qu'il avait toujours semblé être. Il prit une grande inspiration et dirigea son regard vers Harry et Neville. Harry était soulagé que cette fois il le regarde dans les yeux.  
  
- Je pense que vous devriez vous réunir au plus vite. Les membres de l'AD sont en danger. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer exactement en quoi, mais sachez que ce qui est arrivé à Ron Weasley » il fit une pose et posa les yeux sur le jeune rouquin « ce qui lui est arrivé ce matin peut vous arriver à tous. Vous devez vous organiser de façon à ce que d'éventuelles attaques sur les membres de votre groupe soient rendues impossibles. Vous devez à tout prix être les plus discrets possible. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je crois que Poudlard n'est plus la même école sûre pour tous. Je crois que certaines personnes sont décidées à tout gâcher. Mais je voudrais que vous vous comportiez en exemples et que ce qui s'est passé, et se passera reste le plus secret possible.  
  
- Vous voulez qu'on se taise ? Qu'on se taise alors qu'on ne sait même pas ce qui est arrivé à Ron ? Qu'on se taise alors qu'on ne sait pas si il va jamais guérir ? » Harry ne criait plus, ça ne servait à rien de crier. Il était simplement décomposé, et perdu.  
  
- Rassure-toi Harry, il guérira, le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas encore quand. Severus cherche l'antidote depuis plusieurs semaines.  
  
- Mais comment saviez-vous... Comment connaissiez vous ce sort ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas te répondre Harry. Il faut juste que tu saches que nous faisons tout notre possible.  
  
- Ca recommence hein ! Je ne peux rien savoir et...  
  
- Non Harry, bizarrement, nous ne sommes actuellement que six à connaître l'existence de ce sort. Je ne l'ai pas encore révélé aux membres de l'Ordre. Je crois que maintenant vous devriez laisser Mrs Pomfresh faire son travail et tâcher de soulager votre ami, même si elle ne peut le réveiller. Je vous demanderais juste de rejoindre vos autres camarades et de fixer votre première réunion le plus tôt possible.  
  
L'esprit de Harry était partout sauf dans sa tête. Il se leva machinalement, suivi de Neville et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Pendant tout le chemin, Neville lui exposa ses idées qui allaient d'arrêter simplement les réunions à devenir des animagus pour ne pas être repérés « Tu crois qu'on peut tous se transformer en puces ? ». Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la Grande Salle d'où sortaient les élèves de leur année. Hermione se précipita vers eux.  
  
- Mais où étiez-vous ? Vous avez raté la réunion. Mais que s'est-il passé ? » elle ralentit la cadence de ses mots en voyant les visages des deux garçons, en voyant le teint grisâtre de Harry. « Où est... où est Ron ? Harry ? » ses yeux imploraient une réponse « Neville ? Où est... Ron ? ». Elle venait de poser cette question de sa petite voix aiguë. Neville lui répondit enfin.  
  
- Il a été attaqué, stupéfixé. Ni l' 'enervatum', ni la potion de Mandragore n'ont d'effet.  
  
- Mais où ? Et quand ?  
  
- Ce matin, devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Mais écoute Hermione, on doit faire quelque chose » Neville se lança car Harry semblait lui aussi supéfixé. Il prit Hermione par les épaules « on doit... »  
  
- Oh que non. Non, non, non. Moi je ne vais rien faire, je vais aller à l'infirmerie » et elle se dégagea de la prise de Neville. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle était irréfléchie.  
  
- HERMIONE, attend !!! On ne peut pas aller à l'infirmerie. »Il l'avait rattrapée par le bras. « Hermione, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'on devait... Harry ? » il attendait un peu de son soutient mais Harry était bloqué en position 'stand by'.  
  
Son regard se fit tout à coup sévère alors que Malfoy sortait à son tour de la Grande Salle, l'air satisfait. Harry se rua alors vers lui et l'empoigna, oubliant sa baguette magique dans sa poche.  
  
- TOI, c'est toi qui l'as attaqué. C'est toi qui lui as fait ça. Je vais te tuer !!!  
  
- Ola Potter ! On se calme. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé avoir fait, mais sache que je suis ici depuis huit heures du matin » Malfoy rayonnait. C'était clair, il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait été trop lâche pour s'en mêler, trop fourbe.  
  
Ernie McMillan s'interposa entre les deux garçons et les sépara enfin.  
  
- C'est vrai Harry. Il est arrivé en même temps que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mas il ne peut pas y avoir participé.  
  
- Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il l'a fait exprès, il...  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Mr Potter et Malfoy, pouvez-vous cesser ce carnaval et retourner chacun dans votre maison ! » le professeur McGonagal venait de sortir à son tour de la Grande Salle, les bras chargés de parchemins. Elle avait les yeux cernés et ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.  
  
- Harry, viens, on va dans le parc » lui dit alors doucement Hermione en le tirant par le bras et il les suivit à contrecoeur, lançant des regards noirs au serpantard et ses complices.  
  
Ils s'assirent au bord du lac. Hermione ne parvenait plus à cacher sa nervosité. Elle avait peur, peur pour son... ami.  
  
- Maintenant, expliquez-moi ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron ?  
  
Harry lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin, sans la regarder, et d'un ton monocorde. Elle semblait rapetisser à chaque mot, à chaque phrase. Quand Harry eut terminé, elle resta silencieuse puis sembla se réveiller. Elle reprit, avec la voix forte, grandie par je ne sais quoi.  
  
- D'accord, ils veulent la guerre ? Ils l'auront. Réunion ce soir. Je préviens les autres. » elle sortit alors un gallion de sa poche et tapota dessus avec sa baguette « Ce soir, 19 heures ! Neville, préviens tous les membres que tu vois qu'ils doivent au moins se trouver avec quelqu'un de confiance. On ne doit pas rester seul. Avec Harry, on passera à la sortie de chaque maison pour les désillusionner. Qu'ils soient prêts à l'heure. Sois clair Neville.  
  
Il se leva et se précipita sur les premiers membres de l'AD qu'il vit et fit passer le message autant de fois qu'il le put. Harry commençait doucement à sortir de sa torpeur. Son regard se faisait plus décidé. Hermione se laissa tomber par terre comme si ce sursaut de force venait de l'épuiser et elle éclata en sanglots, se réfugiant sur l'épaule d'Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi Ron ? Pourquoi lui ? » et il la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Parce qu'il est MON meilleur ami. Ils veulent ME toucher MOI. Je dois vous dire certaines choses que vous ne savez pas encore. Il est temps, je ne peux plus vous le cacher.  
  
- Harry ? Tu me fais peur. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Rien, tu le sauras tout à l'heure, même si je suis décidé à en parler, je ne pourrai pas me répéter. Allez, debout, on doit bientôt avoir cours non ?  
  
- Reste là. Reste ici Harry. On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui, on avait juste la réunion. On a la journée pour réfléchir aux EFAS. » Harry sentait qu'ils devaient parler d'autre chose, du moins jusqu'à ce soir.  
  
- Dis-moi Hermione, qu'est-ce que le professeur McGonagal a dit ce matin ?  
  
- Oh, elle a juste expliqué à peu près ce que je t'ai dit hier soir » elle avait toujours la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry « On doit choisir notre matière préférée, ou celle qui nous intéresse le plus et puis créer quelque chose dans ce domaine. Quand on a une idée de la matière, on doit aller rencontrer le professeur qui en est responsable et lui demander ce qu'il peut nous proposer. Après ça, on doit chercher de la documentation et trouver un maximum d'idées. En gros, cette année, on doit préparer le sort ou la potion, ou je ne sais quoi, et on ne le créera que l'an prochain. J'ai pris une feuille d'information pour vous, enfin pour toi... Ah oui, et j'ai aussi votre, enfin ton horaire de cours. » elle sorti alors des feuilles froissées de sa poche et les tendit à Harry. « Tu as tes cours principaux les matinées, un cours par matinée, puis les optionnels l'après midi, deux heures par semaine. Et il y a plus d'heures libres pour les travaux pratiques et les recherches. » Harry lut à voix basse son emploi du temps.  
  
Lundi : Métamorphose (4h) et Soin des Créatures magiques (2h)  
Mardi : Enchantements (4h) et Herbologie (2h)  
Mercredi : Défense Contre les Forces du mal (4h) et Divination (2h)  
Jeudi : Potions (4h)  
Vendredi : Réunion avec vos maîtres d'EFAS.  
  
Ils se turent alors tous les deux et restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, à contempler le lac. Depuis ce matin, Hermione avait elle aussi changé, tous les évènements qui étaient arrivés les années précédentes l'avaient touchée, c'est vrai, mais jamais elle n'avait été remuée à ce point. Harry n'y comprendrait rien si il n'avait pas assisté à sa conversation avec Ron cet été au Square Grimmaurd. Maintenant, il savait qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, fous amoureux, même si ils ne se l'avouaient pas encore. Puis ils rejoignirent la tour des Gryffondor où régnait un tel tumulte que l'ont ne s'entendait plus parler. Neville leur expliqua alors ce qui se passait. Ginny avait appris ce qui était arrivé à son frère et avait piqué une crise folle, criant sur tous ceux qui l'approchaient, puis elle s'était renfermée à double tour dans sa chambre. Hermione monta alors les marches des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles.  
  
- Je vais aller lui parler. Soyez prêts à 18 heures 45, si on ne se revoit pas avant. Et Harry, n'oublie ni ta cape, ni ta carte. A tout à l'heure. 


	9. Première réunion de l'AD

Chapitre IX  
Première réunion de l'AD.  
  
Il était 18 heures 30, et Harry sentait l'angoisse former une dizaine de nœuds dans son ventre. Les autres devaient déjà l'attendre en bas. Il faisait tourner son gallion en l'air. Il affichait 'Ce soir, 19 heures' sur la tranche de la pièce. Ca y était. Ce soir, il devrait leur parler de la prophétie du professeur Trelawney. Il leur dirait à tous à quoi ils devaient s'attendre en restant auprès de lui.  
  
18 heures 40. Il devait y aller. Il se leva, prit sa baguette qu'il avait posée à côté de lui et aussi la carte des Maraudeurs. Il souffla une grande bouffée d'air, se munit de sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était déserte et Harry comprenait pourquoi lorsqu'il inspira sa première bouffée d'oxygène. Là, on ne pouvait plus parler du tout d'oxygène. Quelqu'un avait lancé au moins une demi douzaine de bombabouses. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas des escaliers, il vit un petit groupe de membres de l'AD capitonné à côté de la sortie. Ils affichaient tous un air sérieux et concerné. Même les frères Crivey ne gigotaient pas dans tous les sens. Ginny était là aussi. Elle regardait dans le vide, du même regard absent que celui de Luna Lovegood. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et Harry avait l'impression que des larmes pouvaient en jaillir à chaque instant. Quand ils le virent arriver, ils se turent et Hermione s'avança.  
  
- Tout le monde est là, Harry. On n'attendait plus que toi. Le mieux, c'est que je désillusionne tout le monde ici et qu'ils nous accompagnent tous pour aller chercher les autres. J'ai jeté le sort dont je t'avais parlé hier soir sur la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Il n'y a plus de risque. » elle se retourna et fit face aux autres « Bon, j'y vais »  
  
- Ok, commence, moi je sors déjà avec la carte et la cape, rejoignez moi devant le portrait.  
  
- D'accord, à tout de suite Harry.  
  
Hermione se dirigea alors vers Dean Thomas et pointa sa baguette sur son crâne en prononçant clairement « desillusionnis ». Celui-ci devint invisible, et Hermione se dirigeait vers Neville quand Harry ouvrit le portrait qui se refermait déjà derrière lui. Il sortit la carte de sa poche et prononça la phrase magique pour qu'elle montre le plan de Poudlard. Il se vit alors seul dans le couloir, et derrière lui un groupe de douze petits points. Certains étaient imprimés en noir, comme d'habitude, et d'autres en rouge, c'était Dean, Neville, Ginny, et maintenant Lavande. C'était certainement pour le prévenir qu'ils étaient invisibles. Bonne idée les maraudeurs ! Il regarda alors aux alentours des sorties des autres deux maisons. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir utilisé la même stratégie (les bombabouses) pour se débarrasser des regards indiscrets. Dans la salle des Serdaigles, sept points avaient l'air de faire les cents pas. Chez les Poufsouffles, il y en avait cinq. Harry ne dû pas attendre longtemps pour voir le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrir derrière lui et se refermer sans voir personne apparaître, laissant seulement passer quelques chuchotements.  
  
- T'es où Harry » lui dit tout bas la voix d'Hermione.  
  
- Ici » et il sortit la main de sa cape et il reprit « Bon, on y va, suivez moi, enfin... euh, on va chez les Serdaigles, si je vois quelqu'un je siffle, d'accord ? » et les autres murmurèrent en approbation.  
  
Ils prirent le chemin de la salle des Serdaigles. Une fois arrivés, Harry attendit quelques secondes et vérifia sur sa carte que personne ne rôdait aux alentours et que tous ses compagnons de Gyffondor étaient là. On ne sait jamais, comme ils étaient tous invisibles, cela se peut que quelqu'un ait pris un autre chemin. Pas de problèmes, tous étaient présents. Il était 18 heures 44 et le passage s'ouvrit devant eux, laissant sortir une odeur nauséabonde. Harry toussota et laissa tomber sa cape.  
  
- Kh Kh Kh ! Les bombabouses aussi ! » Il se retourna pour chercher Hermione qui apparut après avoir rompu le sort d'illusion.  
  
- Tout le monde est là ? » une approbation générale se fit doucement entendre.  
  
Hermione commença alors à les faire disparaître en débutant par Terry Boot et Padma Patil. Le tour de chacun arriva. Harry guettait le moindre intrus sur la carte mais tout se déroula très bien. Bientôt, tous les points rouges se dirigèrent vers la maison des Poufsouffles. Le même rituel se passa aussi bien et vers 19 heures, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la Salle sur Demandes, et personne dans les parages. Harry ôta alors sa cape et passa deux fois de suite devant l'entrée et pensa très fort à la salle qu'il désirait le plus. La porte s'ouvrit et tous rentrèrent. Hermione put enfin tous les faire réapparaître. Ils poussèrent tous des cris de soulagement mais après, le silence régnait tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de la pièce. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Neville prit la parole.  
  
- Bon, on y va ? Qui commence ? J'aimerais bien dire quelque chose en tout cas...  
  
- Je crois que je vais commencer » répondit Hermione « Puis ce sera à toi Harry, ou Neville avant, c'est comme vous voulez. »  
  
- Tu pourras y aller Neville. Je terminerai, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, on va juste parler un peu et planifier l'année. » Harry voulait repousser au plus loin possible le moment de révélations.  
  
La chose qui s'amusait à faire des nœuds dans son estomac tout à l'heure recommençait son boulot ignoble, et ça avait l'air de l'amuser en plus ! Tous s'assirent sur les cousins disposés par terre. Seule Hermione resta debout, s'avança et s'appuya sur le dos d'une chaise. Elle prit son inspiration et releva enfin la tête.  
  
- Bon, tout le monde est là, sauf Marietta bien sûr, et je crois qu'il vaut mieux. Tout le monde sait ce qui est arrivé en juin, avant la rentrée, et... après aussi. Tout le monde est au courant de... ce qui est arrivé à... de ce qui est arrivé à Ron. Et il faut aussi que vous sachiez tous qu'on ne connaît actuellement pas de remède efficace. » elle fit une pause « Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que nous risquons tous le même sort. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a prévenu. Nous devons nous organiser de façon à ne plus être vulnérables. »  
  
Zacharias Smith se leva et l'interrompit.  
  
- On risque quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Moi je suis ici pour apprendre à me défendre, pas pour apprendre à être attaqué ! » ce fût au tour de Ginny de se lever.  
  
- Et pourquoi tu ne fermerais pas ce qui te sert de parloir ! Ca aurait pu t'arriver à toi que je sache ! Oh non ! J'avais oublié qu'on ne s'attaque pas aux petits porcs de nos jours et...  
  
- Ginny, arrête ! Ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça qu'on va régler nos problèmes, allez, assied-toi Ginny... Merci » Elle se rassit en même temps que Zacharias, Hermione pouvait continuer. « Il y a plusieurs règles que l'on va devoir appliquer entre nous. D'abord, on ne doit pas se promener à moins que deux, ce serait du suicide pur et simple... Le professeur ne nous a pas dit qui faisait tout ça, mais je crois que cette initiative vient d'un ou même plusieurs élèves qui, comment dirais-je... appartiennent à une maison vert et argent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  
  
- Bien sûr qu'on voit !» Ernie McMillan l'avait interrompue de son habituel air pompeux « Ce sont les serpentards, c'est un fait établi. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un certain Drago Malfoy soit de la partie ! »  
  
- Justement Ernie, je sais. Il faut qu'on fasse tous attention, on ne doit pas montrer qu'on est au courant. Il faut qu'on fasse semblant qu'on ne sait pas qui a attaqué...Ron, même si, crois moi, je pourrais bien utiliser un des sorts impardonnables sur celui qui lui a fait ça. On ne doit pas agir différemment avec eux » en les voyant tous s'indigner elle les fit taire « Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais les élèves de l'école ne doivent pas être au courant. D'accord ? » ils acquiescèrent « Deuxième chose, on doit vous dire que le professeur Dumbledore connaît l'existence de nos réunions, et qu'il les approuve. Pour nous prouver cette approbation, il a fait en sorte que nous recevions la visite une fois par mois d'un professeur de Poudlard. » tous se regardaient l'air surpris « Oui, un professeur par mois. C'était la deuxième chose. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire... Vous avez des questions ? » personne ne répondit, elle conclut alors « Merci, Neville, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? » elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry et Neville se leva à son tour.  
  
Il avança d'un pas qui n'était pas très confiant. Il enjambait les personnes qui étaient assises devant lui. Tous le regardaient de la tête aux pieds. Que pouvait-il bien se mêler de dire ici. C'était Neville Londubat, simplement... Neville. Il s'installa au même endroit qu'Hermione et jouait avec ses doigts la tête baissée. Il commença enfin.  
  
- Bon, je sup-suppose que vous vous demandez ce que je vais dire mais... vous savez, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cet été, et voilà, euh... voilà, je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'aider Harry à trouver des sorts de défense, et d'attaque aussi... Je veux dire qu'on peut tous aller à la bibliothèque, lire deux ou trois livres et relever des trucs in-intéressants... J'en ai déjà quelques uns que j'ai trouvés dans la bibliothèque de mon oncle. » Il sortit alors une, enfin plusieurs, feuilles de sa poche et les fixa en les tournant dans tous les sens. Bon, je sais que ce ne sont pas les meilleurs, mais ils pourraient toujours être intéressants. »  
  
Il les tendit à Harry qui se mit à les lire pendant que Neville continuait.  
  
- Bon, voilà, ça c'est fait. Je me suis dit aussi qu'il faudrait récupérer les pièces de ceux qui ont fini l'an passé. Je veux dire, il y a Fred et Georges Weasley. Il y a aussi Lee Jordan, Angelina et Alicia Spinnet. Je veux bien m'en occuper si vous voulez ? » Hermione lui répondit.  
  
- Bien sûr Neville ! Comment est-ce qu'on a pu oublier ça ? » elle se tourna vers Harry, l'air inquiet, puis vers Neville « Tu pourrais te charger de leur envoyer un petit mot demain matin, à la première heure ? Je monterai avec toi à la volière. Il faut juste que tu ne révèles rien dans ta lettre, tu dois dire les choses de façon codée, pour que personne d'autre ne comprenne ce que tu veux dire. Du genre 'Tu me dois de l'argent, un gallion, et comme tu ne reviens plus à Poudlard, ça m'arrangerait que tu me le rendes...' ou un truc comme ça, tu vois ? » elle se tut pour le laisser continuer mais reprit tout de suite « Et on doit aussi récupérer celle de Marietta » elle se tourna vers Cho Chang « Tu pourrais t'en occuper Cho ? »  
  
- Oui oui, je lui avais demandé si elle voulait venir. Elle a fait une crise en me montrant les cicatrices des pustules qu'elle a eues tout l'été sur le visage pour en gros me dire qu'elle ne viendrait plus. Mais je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander son gallion. Je le ferai dés que je rentre, ce soir.  
  
- Très bien. Merci Cho » elle se retourna vers Neville « Tu voulais dire autre chose ? »  
  
- Euh non, non Hermione, merci. Euh oui... » répondit-il en voyant Susan Bones lever la main.  
  
- Neville, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, je veux dire qu'avant, tu n'étais pas comme ça du tout. C'est pas pour te vexer, mais avec ce qu'Hermione vient de nous dire avec les Serpentards, on doit se méfier, et je... enfin... je suis désolée mais...  
  
Neville baissa la tête en triturant un pan de sa chemise qui était sorti de son pantalon.  
  
- C'est vrai, à ta place, je penserais la même chose » il se redressa, l'air plus sévère « Mais si je devais mourir pour empêcher Vol-Voldemort » tout le monde frissonna ou poussa un cri en l'entendant, même Neville « Oui, VOLDEMORT, et il ne faut plus avoir peur de le dire. Il faut empêcher qu'il tue d'autres innocents, et c'est la même chose pour les Mangemorts. En juin, j'ai vu mourir quelqu'un qui était cher à Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Mes parents ne me reconnaissent pas et tout ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, c'est de m'offrir des emballages de bonbons » il fit une grimace pour réprimer des larmes « Tout ça à cause de V-Voldemort, et cette Bellatrix Lestrange, et je ne veux plus que ça arrive à quiconque » il avait les poings serrés et le regard défiant « A personne d'autre ! »  
  
Si il y en avait eu, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Neville était retourné s'asseoir, un peu à l'écart des autres. Harry l'aurait serré dans ses bras si il l'avait pu. Pauvre Neville, il le comprenait mieux maintenant. Ce sentiment de compassion disparut pour faire place à ses fameux nœuds à l'estomac. En effet, tous le regardaient attentivement maintenant, attendant son discours de 'bienvenue'. Il se dirigea alors lui aussi vers la chaise qui se transforma aussitôt en fauteuil, et Harry s'y assit.  
  
- Bon, et bien je crois que c'est à moi. Je voudrais commencer en complétant ce qu'a dit Hermione tout à l'heure. On devrait aussi trouver de nouveaux membres, mais on doit être sûrs d'eux et en parler entre nous avant de leur en parler à elles. Je ne peux que répéter que nous devons être très prudents. Voilà, c'était la première, et la plus facile, des deux sujets dont je voulais vous parler. Je voulais aussi vous dire que si vous vouliez arrêter ces réunions, ce n'est pas grave et je ne vous en voudrais pas. Il faut que vous sachiez que les personnes qui restent à mes côtés risquent gros » il baissa les yeux et Luna Lovegood intervient en sortant du monde qu'elle semblait s'être construit pour elle toute seule.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? On est avec toi, et ce n'est pas toi qui nous feras du mal, tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que c'est toi qui nous aideras à nous protéger. Non Harry, je ne te quitte pas, pas maintenant !  
  
- Merci Luna, mais il faut que tu saches, que vous sachiez certaines choses. J'y ai réfléchi depuis que Ron s'est fait attaquer. Maintenant, le mal est à l'intérieur même de Poudlard » il regarda tendrement Hermione « Même toi tu ne le sais pas Hermione, et Ron ne le sait pas non plus. Je ne pouvais pas le dire, jusqu'à ce matin, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était trop difficile à raconter, même à vous deux. Et maintenant je me rends compte que j'aurais dû en parler beaucoup plus tôt, à vous deux en tout cas. »  
  
Hermione le regardait d'un air interrogateur, elle semblait effrayée par ce qu'il pourrait bien révéler et dont il n'a pu leur parler, même à eux, ses meilleurs amis. Harry tourna alors la tête vers les 23 autres personnes qui étaient pendues à ses lèvres.  
  
- Vous savez tous que quelques uns d'entre nous se sont rendus au ministère de la magie l'année dernière. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Et bien pace que j'ai eu une vision de Lord Voldemort torturant Sirius Black, mon... mon parrain et je devais absolument aller l'aider. Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c'est que l'année dernière, j'ai eu plusieurs visions du même genre qui se sont avérées vraies et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de laisser mourir Sirius. Je m'y suis donc rendu, comme je l'ai dit avec quelques uns d'entre vous. Je les en remercie encore. Malheureusement, c'était un piège, et les seules personnes qui nous attendaient au département des mystères étaient des Mangemorts. En fait, Voldemort avait inventé ces images pour me conduire là- bas, pour que je prenne une prophétie qui avait été faite sur lui, et... sur... moi.  
  
Il reprit son souffle et scruta les regards effrayés de ses amis.  
  
- Cette prophétie s'est cassée et Voldemort n'a pas pu en avoir connaissance et moi non plus, mais de retour à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore me l'a expliquée. Il la connaissait parce que c'était à lui qu'elle avait été faite » il se tourna encore vers Hermione, l'air de dire 'je suis désolé'. Elle lui sourit pour lui dire de continuer et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et il continua « Voilà, cette prophétie a été faite quelques mois avant ma naissance. Je ne la connais pas par cœur, mais voilà plus ou moins ce qu'elle dit. Quand le septième mois se terminera, la seule personne qui puisse jamais vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra. Il naîtra de parents qui l'ont déjà défié par trois par fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal et aucun d'eux ne pourra survivre tant que l'autre est vivant »  
  
Harry avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, comme pour se protéger de son avenir. Hermione se leva alors, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies.  
  
- Ca veut dire que l'un de... vous deux doit...mourir, ça veut dire que tu devras l'affronter et le... le tuer un... un jour » il acquiesça. - Oui, ou lui me tu...  
  
- Non Harry ! » et elle se précipita vers lui. Apparemment, ces révélations, en plus de l'attaque de Ron, c'était trop pour son petit cœur. Elle le serra alors dans ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher d'accomplir la prophétie.  
  
Tous les membres de l'AD étaient muets, effrayés par ce qu'Harry venait de leur révéler, et touchés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Luna se leva une seconde fois.  
  
- On va t'aider Harry. On sera là ce jour là. On va chercher des sorts, et on s'en fiche des Serpentards, ils ne me font pas peur à moi ! C'est juste ce que V-Vol-Voldemort veut. Ils vont tous voir qui tu es, et qui nous sommes. Hein ? » elle se tourna vers les autres. Ginny se leva.  
  
- Elle a raison Harry, on sera là » tous se levèrent et dirent plus ou moins la même chose à leur façon.  
  
Seul Neville était resté assis cette fois. Il semblait effrayé. Il se leva et s'approcha de Harry. Il lui prit la main et Harry se leva aussi, se libérant de l'étreinte d'Hermione.  
  
- Harry, je suis né le 31 juillet aussi ! » il bégayait « Ca v-veut dire que m-moi aussi je ... je... »  
  
- Je ne crois pas Neville, Voldemort devait marquer cette personne comme non égal. » il leva une mèche de cheveux « Et c'est moi qui ai la cicatrice... » il baissa la tête.  
  
- Je suis désolé. Ca fait des années que je me demande pourquoi ils ont torturé mes parents. Maintenant je le sais.   
  
Ils se serraient les mains, celles de Neville tremblaient si fort que Harry ne pouvait tenir les siennes immobiles. Neville lâcha alors prise et lui dit simplement : « Je suis avec toi Harry. N'importe quand. Je suis là n'importe quand. » Harry ne put rien lui répondre. Juste le regarder dans les yeux. C'est ainsi que se termina la première réunion de l'AD, dans une confusion totale, et tous rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs de la même façon que celle dont ils étaient arrivés, désillusionnés.  
  
Et ben merci encore à tous mes petits reviewers chéris, je récapitule skyblack, Petite Etoie Jaune, Boneless (et, c'est barbare comme nom !), Loyalbus, Potter-68, Garulfo, Anyenka, et ceux qui sont là depuis bien avant (snif). Vous êtes des anges. Mais continuez hein!!!  
  
Vous avez l'air d'être plusieurs à vouloir une petite amie pour Harry, ça va venir... Je vais pas tout mettre à la rentrée, ce serait trop et pi j'aurais plus rien à raconter moi... ( Mais dites vous bien que j'y pense, j'hésite encore entre 2. On verra, on verra. En tout cas, continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'aime !!! Encore plus que les fraises, c'est pour dire... )  
  
Allez tout le monde répète après moi 'je jure solennellement que je vais reviewer'... Allez je vous écoute... lol  
  
Bon, gros poutous à tous 


	10. Qui a eu cette idée folle, un jour d'inv

Chapitre 10  
Qui a eu cette idée folle, un jour d'inventer l'école...  
  
Les élèves de sixième année venaient de rentrer dans la classe d'enchantements. Les quatre maisons y étaient réunies. En effet, seuls ceux qui avaient obtenu des notes suffisantes aux BUSE avaient la possibilité d'y assister. Harry était assis à côté d'Hermione, et il regardait entrer ceux avec qui il passerait désormais ses mardis matin. Il y avait Hermione bien sûr, les sœurs Patil, Neville qui avait été accepté de justesse, en fait, tous les élèves de sixièmes de l'AD étaient présents à ce cours. Harry n'avait encore vu entrer aucun Serpentard, trop beau pour être vrai,... jusqu'à maintenant. Un petit groupe entra alors en classe, avec à sa tête Drago Malfoy qui se retrouvait cette fois sans Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient sans doute bassement échoué à leur examen de juin. A la place, il était entouré de Pansy Parkinson et de Millicent Bullstrode, deux... filles... enfin qu'on pourrait qualifier d'espèces femelles n'ayant aucun attribut féminin apparent. Elles n'étaient ni sensibles, ni coquettes, ni fragiles, peut être quand on creusait un peu, mais là, on aurait dû s'y mettre à 32 avec chacun une bonne pioche... Pour résumer, on pouvait les considérer comme les Crabbe et Goyle au féminin. Les trois premiers du groupe étaient accompagnés de cinq autres Serpentards. Ils paradaient en passant devant Harry, attendant une remarque de sa part en guise de représailles, mais il se tut, ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'AD. Les nouveaux venus s'assirent alors dans le fond de la classe un peu abasourdis par le calme des amis de Ron puis Drago éclata de rire, trop bruyamment.  
  
- Arrête de faire cette tête Pansy, on dirait Weasley pétrifié » et tout le groupe s'esclaffa.  
  
Il était devenu beaucoup plus difficile pour Harry de se tenir calme, mais pas seulement pour lui. Il sentait son banc trembler à cause des gigotements incessants d'Hermione. Il savait que si Malfoy en rajoutait, elle ne tiendrait plus et la fumée sortirait de ses oreilles sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Il posa sa main sur sa jambe en la pinçant un peu comme pour lui dire 'calme toi'. Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisit le minuscule professeur Flitwick pour entrer et les saluer en chantonnant, de bonne humeur, comme à son habitude.  
  
- Bonjour bonjour, tout le monde ! » il grimpa sur l'estrade, puis sur sa chaise, puis sur une pile de livres.. Une fois hissé tout en haut, il souffla « Ouf ! Alors, bienvenue, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et encore bienvenus au cours d'enchantements de sixième année. Comme je peux le voir, vous avez tous réussi brillamment votre BUSE et avez aussi choisi de continuer à apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges avant la passation de vos ASPIC. Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, les choses vont devenir de plus en plus compliquées. Le programme de cette année est concentré sur rois types de sorts : les sorts d'apparition, de disparition, et enfin les sorts de multiplication » il tapota dans les mains en signe d'excitation, en tout cas, personne ne pouvait dire que l'enseignement n'était pas sa vocation... Il reprit enfin « Comme vous avez pu le constater, vous n'avez pas de livre de référence pour ce cours, et pour aucun d'ailleurs. Ce que nous attendons de vous, c'est que vous preniez bien note pendant les heures de cours et que vous approfondissiez ce qui est vu en lisant un maximum d'ouvrages. »  
  
Hermione acquiesçait et semblait calmée. Elle prenait déjà note de ce que le minuscule professeur Flitwick disait. Elle venait de faire apparaître les mots 'lire livres' en rouge et les faisait clignoter sur son parchemin, comme si elle, Hermione Granger, avait besoin de le noter pour l'appliquer. Harry se sourit à lui-même en se disant de le lui faire remarquer un peu plus tard. Le professeur tapota le haut de sa pile de bouquins pour attirer l'attention de tous.  
  
- Et bien je crois que nous allons pouvoir commencer.  
  
Il expliqua pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes en quoi consistait la théorie du sortilège d'apparition, et combien il était difficile de créer des choses à partir de rien.  
  
- Le plus difficile, c'est de réunir plusieurs atomes libres dans les airs pour pouvoir construire un objet. De plus, durant les cours, nous sommes trop nombreux pour le peu d'atomes disponibles ici. C'est pourquoi nous aurons besoin de ceci. » il leva sa baguette et prononça clairement « Accio atomatiseur ».  
  
Il fit voler vers lui une petite cloche argentée reposant sur un socle noir. Il leva alors la cloche pour laisser apparaître une petite boule en lévitation aux couleurs arc-en-ciel dont s'échappaient des volutes de fumées translucides.  
  
- De cet atomatiseur sortent des milliers d'atomes à chaque seconde, ce qui vous permettra de faire apparaître plus facilement des objets. Il n'existe que cinq de ces objets dans le monde entier, et nous sommes très fier d'en posséder un à Poudlard !  
  
Pendant le restant de la matinée, il expliqua le fonctionnement complexe de cet objet magique, et tous prenaient des notes acharnées. Le temps passa très vite et ils effectuèrent une pause en milieu de matinée dont ils profitèrent pour secouer leurs mains, sujettes à d'abominables crampes. Drago et ses amis, eux, s'étaient réunis un peu plus loin et parlaient à voix basse, ce qui intrigua tous les membres de l'AD. Que mijotaient-ils encore ? Hermione, quand à elle, avait retrouvé du poil de la bête, elle venait de passer quatre heures en compagnie d'une plume, d'un parchemin, et d'un professeur passionné et ressortit de la classe les joues colorées. Elle débattait, seule à vrai dire, des propriétés mirifiques de l'atomatiseur, mais tout ce qu'Harry écoutait, c'étaient les cris désespérés de son estomac complètement vide.  
  
La vie 'normale' reprenait à Poudlard et cet après-midi, Harry se rendit au cours optionnel d'Herbologie, accompagné cette fois seulement de Dean et Seamus, les autres l'avaient pris en cours principal. Le problème, c'est que cette option avait été prise par la majorité des Serpentards et Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy les attendaient dans la serre numéro sept. Ces derniers étaient planqués dans un coin de la serre, prêts à faire un mauvais coup, mais tout ne se passa pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Le professeur Chourave les envoya au côté opposé pour aller cueillir des mirofolettes, petites plantes piquantes très appréciées pour l'assaisonnent les salades mixtes. Et le cours finit sans soucis.  
  
La journée se termina dans une ambiance déjà routinière. Les Gryffondors membres de l'AD se réunirent devant le feu de leur Salle Commune pour terminer ce mardi, en parlant discrètement du comportement bizarre des Serpentards. Lorsque dix heures sonnèrent, tous s'étiraient ou bâillaient aux corneilles. Ils montèrent alors chacun leur tour dans leur dortoir respectif. Harry était le dernier en bas à ranger son siège quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui. Il se retourna en un bon et aperçut Mark Evans.  
  
- Euh, bonjour Harry...  
  
- Bonjour Mark » Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, cela lui semblait bizarre de fréquenter quelqu'un de Privet Drive ici, à Poudlard. Ce fut le petit garçon qui en premier lui posa une question.  
  
- Harry, je ne savais pas que tu étais sorcier, je croyais que tu allais à St Brutus, c'est ce qu'on racontait. Je me réjouis de savoir ce que vont en penser maman et Ally.  
  
- Je sais, tout le monde le croit... »il fit la grimace. Se remémorer les regards agressifs que lui lançaient les habitants de son quartier n'était pas la chose qu'il préférait faire... « Moi non plus, je ne savais pas que tu étais un sorcier » il lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce petit garçon lui faisait penser à un certain Harry il y a de cela cinq années.  
  
- Ben moi non plus je ne savais pas... Enfin, parfois, je faisais des trucs bizarres mais ça a vraiment commencé cet été, et pour la première fois quand ton gros cousin a voulu recommencer à me frapper. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait mais il s'est mis son poing dans la figure au lieu de la mienne, puis il a trébuché et s'est retrouvé étalé devant son mini gang, les bourrelets à l'air. Ils riaient tous comme des malades, mais comme par magie, et c'est le cas de le dire, ils se sont foncé dedans et hop, par terre aussi. Et en plus, depuis ce jour là, à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant moi, ils se retrouvaient très vite les jambes en l'air, et là c'est moi qui riais...  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, rien qu'en s'imaginant son cher cousin s'envoyer un crochet de gauche sur la tempe... puis tout le mini gang se retrouver par terre... il se souvint alors de sa pensine.  
  
- Mark, écoute, je voulais te demander quelque chose... est-ce que euh... tu as déjà entendu parler de Lily Evans ? Elle a le même nom de famille que toi.  
  
- Euh, non, je connais pas, pourquoi ?  
  
- Oh, c'est juste comme ça, c'est le nom de ma mère et je me demandais juste si... euh...enfin...  
  
- Ah, ben si tu veux, j'envoie un hibou à maman ! Elle pourra te répondre, elle est folle des potins de famille. En plus, elle aime bien recevoir des hiboux ! Tu sais, la magie, ça faisait pas trop partie de notre vie avant, et maman, ça la fascine. Elle me dit tout le temps que maintenant elle comprend mieux certaines choses, mais quoi ? Et puis quand je lui demande de m'expliquer, elle me dit que je suis trop petit... » il baissa la tête, bon, c'est vrai qu'il est petit, on peut pas tout lui dire, il est encore fragile se dit Harry. Il ne rendait pas compte qu'il raisonnait comme Dumbledore.  
  
- Donc, tes parents sont tous les deux des moldus ?  
  
- Ouais, et c'est bien dommage. A cause de ça, j'y connais rien moi aux sorts, et tous les autres ont au moins un sorcier dans leur famille...  
  
- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, moi aussi c'était comme ça, mais ça s'est vite arrangé. Je me suis vite fait des amis, et te tracasse pas, le fait de pas avoir été élevé par des sorciers, même quand on pense à la maison où j'ai grandi, ça m'a pas abruti, enfin je l'espère » Mark éclata de rire en pensant aux Dursley et cessa de chipoter à ses vêtements.  
  
- Dis euh, ... Harry, pourquoi tout le monde a peur de toi, enfin non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne veut prononcer ton nom. Ils t'appellent tous 'Celui-Qui-A-Survécu'...  
  
Harry avala de travers et toussa comme quelqu'un atteint d'une pneumonie foudroyante. On n'osait pas l'appeler par son nom, il n'allait pas faire peur aux gens au point qu'ils le mettent sur le même pied d'égalité que Voldemort... Harry n'avait pas très envie d'expliquer toute son histoire, mais Mark semblait si innocent, et si gentil, et tellement... comme lui qu'il décida de lui expliquer les bases de l'histoire, ce que tous les autres savaient.  
  
- D'abord, Mark, il faut que tu saches, et tes amis aussi que vous ne devez pas m'appeler comme ça, mon nom, c'est Harry et rien d'autre. Et c'est la même chose pour une personne qu'on appelle Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit- Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il s'appelle Voldemort, et même si tes amis te font une scène, dis leur bien que c'est moi qui le dis » il sourit en écoutant ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
Mark avait l'air absorbé par ce qu'Harry lui racontait, et il en attendait plus, mais Harry ne voulait pas lui faire peur en lui en disant trop. Surtout, il n'avait pas très envie d'aborder le sujet épineux qu'est Voldemort. Il décida quand même de lui dire quelques mots. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un de curieux au courant de toute l'histoire le harcelait, c'était juste un petit garçon qui, comme lui avant, venait de débarquer dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il n'avait pas d'Hermione ni de Ron pour lui expliquer... Il se lança.  
  
- Ecoute Mark, ce n'est pas très facile pour moi d'en parler » il se força à sourire « mais il faut juste que tu comprennes qu'il existe des sorciers qui ne font pas que du bien, et l'un d'eux, le plus puissant, a tué mes parents quand j'avais un an...  
  
- Ah oui ! Dans un accident de voiture, c'est bien ça ?  
  
- Non, ça c'est une IDIOTIE » et il insista bien sur ce mot « que mes IDIOTS d'oncle et tante ont inventé. Non, Mark, Voldemort les a tués et a essayé de me tuer aussi. Bizarrement, ça n'a pas marché sur moi, et tout le monde croyait que je l'avais anéanti mais il y a un an, il est revenu. Et c'est de cela que tout le monde a peur.  
  
- Mais Harry, pourquoi...  
  
- Ecoute Mark, ne m'en veux pas, mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de parler de cela et je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus » il pensa que si mais il était tard, et il ne voulait pas passer sa nuit à raconter son histoire, non pas qu'il voulait se coucher, mais parce que ça lui était trop pénible « De toute façon, je crois que dans quelques jours, tu en sauras autant que les autres à mon sujet. »  
  
- D'accord Harry, je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas, enfin je ne savais pas...  
  
Il avait vraiment l'air désolé et sincère. Mark était la première personne du monde magique qui l'ait jamais traité comme quelqu'un de normal et il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave » il regarda autour de lui « Il est trop tard, trop tard pour un petit gars comme toi » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil en rejoignant son dortoir.  
  
Tout le monde y était déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil et Dean ronflait apparemment depuis un certain temps. Allez, il fallait dormir maintenant, demain aurait lieu le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...  
  
Voilà, il est un peu plus court et plus descriptif, mais c'est la rentrée et faut bien que vous sachiez comment ça se passe. Bon, je vais rien poster pendant les semaines qui suivent, seulement un chapitre par week end je crois. Je rentre à l'univ pour bosser mes exams qui sont dans 2 SEMAINES !!!!!!!!! AAAAAAArrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh ! Bon, le truc c'est que je sais que vous allez savoir vous passer de moi, mais moi ça va être dûr de me passer de vous... SNIF SNIF !!!  
  
Alors, grande nouvelle, une petite mam'selle, Lily est en train d'écrire la fic du côté des méchants. Ah Ah !!! Ca va être chouette, j'ai hâte de voir.  
  
Bon ben, comme d'hab' les reviews hein, encore merci aux même, les ptis fidèles, et à Aperce en plus, donc, les reviews, c'est nécessaire (et encore plus si vous avez juré solennellement de reviewer !!!), même si je suis po là, ça me réconfortera après une longue semaine de buchage intensif sur la neurologie, le sommeil et la cognition, la gérontopsychologie clinique et les stats multivariées. Et oui, quand on se mêle de faire sa chef, on assume... :(  
  
Allez, bonne semaine à tous et encore gros poutous 


	11. Le nuage gris

Deux chapitres pou le prix d'un !!! Je vous ai mis plein de commentaires en bas de la page et pour une fois, j'ai répondu individuellement aux reviews (je crois que je le ferai plus souvent maintenant). En plus il y a un petit concours...je l'explique à la fin du chapitre suivant !  
  
Chapitre XI. Le nuage gris  
  
Harry se tenait debout devant la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il sentait son cœur battre d'excitation parce que cette année, enfin, il allait de nouveau apprendre des sorts qui lui seraient utiles. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait toujours été sa matière préférée, sauf l'année précédente lorsque cette Ombrage de malheur avait passé son temps à leur apprendre à ne pas se défendre, ce qui est paradoxal, vu l'intitulé du cours. Il se réjouissait également de revoir Kingsley et Tonks, ses nouveaux professeurs. Il se demandait de quoi elle aurait l'air aujourd'hui. Aurait-elle les cheveux roses ou violets ? Un jeans troué ou un baggy trois fois trop large ?  
  
Pour ne rien gâcher, Harry savait qu'aucun serpentard ne participerait à ce cours, donc pas besoin de se tenir sur ses gardes. Ouste la vigilance constante ! Hermione était à côté de lui dans le couloir, ainsi que les autres 'soldats' de l'AD qui avaient tous brillamment réussi leurs BUSE. On se demanderait bien pourquoi ? Tous disaient ce que Harry pensait tout bas et celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Son seul regret était que son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas partager leur joie, et son sourire s'effaça furtivement de ses lèvres.  
  
Ils entendirent alors une détonation à l'intérieur de la classe, suivie d'un éclat de rire féminin et d'un « Allez viens, on va les chercher ». A la fin de cette phrase, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune Tonks méconnaissable.  
  
- Allez, entrez !  
  
Elle affichait un sourire radieux et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tous se bousculèrent à l'intérieur de la classe, impatients et lorsque Harry et Hermione passèrent enfin devant elle, elle leur fit un clin d'œil.  
  
- Comment trouvez-vous mon nouveau look les gars ?  
  
En effet, Tonks était métamorphosée (métamorphmagusée aurait été un mot plus juste. Ses cheveux qui d'habitude étaient teints en une couleur flashante brillaient d'un brun lumineux et lui tombaient négligemment sur les épaules. Et au lieu de ses jeans troués, elle portait une longue robe de sorcier dont la couleur se situait entre le rose et le brun.  
  
- Boulot oblige, mais je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas très bien comme ça. » elle tirait un peu sur tous les coins de tissus « Et c'est vraiment difficile de maîtriser mes instincts parce que j'ai tendance à récupérer très vite mes cheveux roses. Regardez ! »  
  
Elle leur montra une mèche rose parmi ses cheveux bruns. Harry et Hermione sourirent puis Tonks prit un air faussement sévère.  
  
- Est-ce que vous voulez bien vous dépêcher d'entrer ! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je vous retire des points dès le premier jour ! » elle leur fit un dernier clin d'œil alors qu'ils rentraient et leur chuchota « Vous allez a-do-rer ! »  
  
Une fois entrés, ils voulurent s'installer mais la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui d'habitude était très vaste et meublée de tables et de chaise était devenue minuscule et vide. Seule une grande bulle de fumée grise flottait dans les airs, prenant tout l'espace disponible. Tonks rejoignit Kingsley devant le tableau, montant et descendant impatiemment sur la pointe de ses pieds. Quant à celui-ci, il se tenait calmement à ses côtés, les cheveux décoiffés et une tache noire ressemblant à du cirage sur la joue gauche. Il ne souriait pas vraiment mais affichait un rictus joyeux, et ses yeux pétillaient. Il se racla la gorge et débuta alors que Tonks lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous ! Je vous présente Miss Tonks » il leva le bras vers la jeune dame qui les saluait « et je suis Mr Shakelbolt. Nous sommes vos nouveaux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » il balaya l'assemblée du regard et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous encore debout « Vous pouvez vous asseoir deux minutes »  
  
Les élèves s'abaissèrent alors et s'appuyèrent, pour certains, contre le mur alors que les autres s'assirent en tailleur devant eux. Harry et Hermione s'étaient positionnés tout au devant du petit groupe et examinaient avec un certain amusement une Tonks qui ne tenait pas en place et qui se mit à leur parler à son tour d'un ton enjoué.  
  
- Voilà, cette année, nous serons deux à vous donner en alternance ce cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous aurons chacun nos spécialités. Kingsley... » celui-ci toussota « ... enfin je veux dire le professeur Shakelbolt, se concentrera sur les sorts de défense pure. Pour ma part, je me consacrerai à vous apprendre ceux qui sont un peu plus... comment dire... incisifs » elle sourit et Kingsley continua.  
  
- Exactement Miss Tonks » ils se saluèrent mutuellement, ce petit jeu semblait les amuser au point qu'ils avaient du mal à se retenir de rire et il reprit le sourire aux lèvres « Mais pour ce premier cours, nous avons décidé d'être tous les deux présents. En effet, cette matinée nous allons effectuer un petit bilan de vos capacités et de la façon dont vous réagissez face au danger. Ce que vous voyez derrière vous est un petit parcours que nous avons concoc...  
  
- Oui, oui, c'est un parcours dans lequel vous allez nous montrer de quoi vous êtes capables » elle vit Kingsley la regarder bizarrement « Oh pardon, je t'ai... enfin excusez-moi Monsieur Shakelbolt, je vous ai interrompu » celui-ci avait semblé tout d'abord irrité mais il sourit assez vite face au visage plein de regrets et trop excité de sa collègue.  
  
Harry et Hermione qui les connaissaient un peu tous les deux avaient du mal à se retenir de rire devant ce chassé croisé. Tonks n'avait pas changé et son comportement en tant que professeur, Harry l'avait bien imaginé. Les autres élèves affichaient un large sourire eux aussi. Ils se disaient certainement que pour une fois, ils allaient bien s'amuser pendant un cours... Cela changerait des cours de potions par exemple... Kingsley reprit.  
  
- Donc je disais... nous nous sommes inspirés de l'examen de troisième année que vous avait fait passer le professeur Lupin. Malheureusement, comme il pleut dehors, nous avons dû recréer un parcours dans cette classe. » il se tourna vers l'énorme bulle grisâtre « En fait, vous allez devoir entrer un par un dans ce parcours et affronter certaines créatures ou évènements qui vous mettront en difficulté. Certains seront assez simples, et d'autres moins. Je viens d'en faire moi-même l'expérience » il passa alors la main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les recoiffer. Tonks continua.  
  
- Mais la grande innovation, c'est que vous aurez chacun droit à trois jokers qui vous permettront pendant une pause de demander des conseils. Vous aurez le choix entre un conseil d'un de vos camarades, d'un de vos professeurs ou alors nous vous dirons laquelle de vos idées est la meilleure. Vous n'aurez droit, bien sur, à n'utiliser qu'une seule fois chacun d'eux. » tous hochaient la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient bien compris et elle continua « Pendant ce temps là, vos 'exploits' seront retransmis sur le tableau, et comme nous avons installé au moins une centaine de pièges, il y a très peu de chance pour que vous tombiez sur les mêmes que ceux que vous avez vus » elle sourit d'un air tyrannique. « Il y en a juste un qui reviendra pour chacun de vous » elle se tourna vers Kingsley, l'incitant à continuer.  
  
- Vous allez devoir affronter cinq obstacles chacun qui seront différents pour tous. En plus de cela, si vous y parvenez, vous serez confrontés à une sixième et dernière épreuve qui vous sera commune. Ce que vous allez aimer, et j'en suis sûr, c'est que vous gagnerai un point par obstacle franchi, et que tous ces points iront à vos maisons respectives » tous les élèves affichaient un sourire éclatant et Seamus chuchota.  
  
- Je sens que je vais les aimer ces professeurs. » Kingsley reprit.   
  
- Je crois que ça va vous encourager à donner le meilleur de vous-même... »  
  
Il leur sourit à nouveau et se tourna vers sa partenaire, l'air de lui demander si il n'avait rien oublié d'important. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et il conclut.  
  
- Et bien, nous pouvons commencer. Qui veut passer en premier ? » il scruta le groupe d'élèves mais personne ne leva la main « Allez ! Quelqu'un... » Susan Bones fut la première à lever le bras pour se proposer. Tonks frappa alors dans les mains.  
  
- Bravo ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
- Susan Bones, Miss Tonks » cette dernière sourit, elle n'était définitivement pas habituée à entendre 'Miss' avant son nom de famille...  
  
- Ah ! Tu es la nièce d'Amélia, c'est ça ? » Susan fit oui de la tête.  
  
- Et bien, tu vas avoir l'honneur de baptiser notre petit parcours ! Viens ici s'il te plait. »  
  
Susan se leva et les rejoignit à un endroit où la fumée grisâtre qui formait la bulle était moins compacte et Kingsley lui fit ses dernières recommandations.  
  
- Si tu es en difficulté, ou que tu veux utiliser un joker, tu tapotes sur ta tête avec ta baguette magique, et le temps se figera autour de toi. D'accord ? »  
  
Susan acquiesça et respira un grand coup pour se préparer au défi qui l'attendait. Elle voulait ramener six points aux Poufsouffles. Elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains et franchit le rideau de fumée. Elle apparut alors sur le tableau de la classe qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une toile de cinéma qui retransmettait en direct ses exploits en noir et blanc. Elle semblait peu sûre d'elle mais avançait courageusement dans le décor d'une forêt luxuriante, s'attendant à une attaque à chaque instant. Elle posa alors le pied dans une flaque d'eau. Sa jambe s'y enfonça si profondément qu'elle y disparut. Susan se sentit alors happée par de longs et fins doigts qui tiraient pour la faire entrer entièrement dans cette marre souterraine. Elle poussa alors un cri de panique. Dean murmurait tout bas « Ta tête, tape sur ta tête... » puis elle se dit tout bas « les doigts, je dois lui faire mal aux doigts... ». Elle envoya alors un jet de lumière dans l'eau et un hurlement sous marin se fit légèrement entendre alors que des bulles d'oxygène remontaient à la surface. Elle retira enfin rapidement sa jambe trempée de la flaque. Tonks frappa alors dans les mains.  
  
- Bravo Susan, bien vu pour les doigts ! C'est le point faible des pitiponks.  
  
La jeune élève de Poufsouffle affichait un large sourire quand elle fut soudain collée à un vieux chêne dont les longues et fines branches s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle. Complètement paniquée, elle tapota alors sur sa tête pour demander un joker. Le temps et l'arbre se figèrent autour d'elle. Kingsley lui demanda donc clairement de qui elle désirait un conseil.  
  
- De vous ! lui répondit-elle toujours effrayée.  
  
- Très bien, si j'étais toi, je crierais 'DEGLUCIO'.  
  
- Merci...  
  
Mais à peine eut-elle terminé que les branches du chêne s'étaient remises à la menacer, tirant sur ses vêtements. Elle cria alors 'DEGLUCIO'. Les longs bras du chêne la lâchèrent et elle parvint à se défaire de leur étreinte, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'arbre centenaire. Ses trois dernières épreuves furent nettement plus faciles à surmonter : un Livre Monstrueux des Monstres, des gerbes de feu ainsi que deux niffleurs. Lorsque ces créatures firent demi-tour, elle fut transportée dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé avec comme seule issue une porte de vieux bois très solide. Elle s'en approcha pour remarquer qu'elle tremblait sous les assauts de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Susan ralentit alors le pas pour faire marche arrière quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle vit alors une vieille dame aux traits anguleux et sévères s'approcher d'elle avec un bonnet d'âne en main et sifflotant d'une voix sournoise.  
  
- Tu as encore oublié le 's' d'un mot au pluriel, Susan, tu sais ce qui t'attend » elle lui tendait le bonnet « Allez, dans le coin, devant tout le monde »  
  
Susan était figée, elle ne bougeait plus et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était sangloter en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Non, pas le coin ». Se rendant compte de l'état de son élève, Kingsley entra alors dans la bulle en appelant la vieille dame. Celle-ci se transforma alors en une silhouette large vêtue d'une longue tunique et d'une cagoule noires. Un mangemort. Le professeur ferma alors les yeux et cria 'Ridikkulus' et la pointe de la cagoule prit feu, faisant courir le mangemort dans tous les sens tout en poussant des petits cris efféminés. Kingsley éclata alors de rire et répéta plus fort 'Ridikkulus', ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir l'épouventard de la pièce par la vieille porte en bois. Il prit alors Susan par le bras, lui tendit un morceau de chocolat et l'entraîna en dehors de la bulle. A sa sortie, les autres élèves l'applaudirent poliment alors qu'elle se contentait de marmonner « c'était Mrs Guêpe et je l'ai toujours ... » personne n'entendit la fin de sa phrase. Tonks posa sa main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers elle.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave Susan. Avale le chocolat, ça te fera du bien. » puis elle se tourna vers les autres élèves en proclamant « Cinq points pour Poufsouffle ! » et tous applaudirent Susan qui se rassit parmi eux en souriant un peu plus. « A qui le tour ? »  
  
Tous étaient encore effrayés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, mais amusés aussi. Ernie McMillan se proposa alors, de son air pompeux malheureusement habituel. A peine fut-il entré sous les encouragements de ses camarades qu'il tomba dans des sables mouvants dont il ne put se défaire, même en utilisant ses trois jokers. Il ressortit du parcours la tête basse et déçu. Aucun des élèves suivants ne parvinrent au dernier stade. Les deux seuls qui y arrivèrent furent Neville et Hermione. La forme qu'avait prise leur épouventard avait été diamétralement opposée à celle qu'ils avaient pris lors de leur troisième année. Hermione parvint à le vaincre malgré l'horreur qu'il avait inspiré parmi les élèves de sixième année qui avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran noir et blanc. Ils avaient vu le corps blanc et inerte de Ron allongé par terre avec la voix de Mrs Pomfresh en fond.  
  
- Nous sommes désolés Miss Granger mais il est trop tard. Il est resté trop longtemps dans cet état qui est désormais irréversible.   
  
Hermione avait été secouée de sanglots mais avait pu réagir. Elle avait fermé les yeux et Ron s'était relevé, une sarbacane dans la bouche et chantant à tue tête « Weasley est le roi, cha la la la la... » et la cucaracha. Elle avait alors éclaté de rire en prononçant clairement « RIDIKKULUS ». Lorsqu'elle sortit de la bulle, tous applaudirent avec entrain et Tonks cria.  
  
- Six points pour les Gryffondors !  
  
Hermione avait alors repris sa place à côté de Harry et lui avait souri fébrilement.  
  
- Je savais qu'il prendrait cette forme alors je m'y étais préparée.  
  
Neville n'avait pas pu faire preuve du même sang froid face à son pire cauchemar. Seuls Harry et Hermione avaient compris alors que les autres élèves n'avaient pas vu en quoi cette vision pouvait tant l'effrayer. Cette fois-ci, son épouventard n'avait pas pris la forme du professeur Rogue. Ils avaient simplement vu Harry lui offrir un papier de chewing-gum...  
  
C'était maintenant au tour de Harry. Tous les élèves étaient passés et il ne pensait pas à lever la main, trop intrigué et passionné par ce qui se passait sur le tableau. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers Tonks et Kingsley à l'entrée de la bulle. Les deux nouveaux professeurs affichaient un grand sourire et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance alors qu'il franchissait le mince rideau de fumée grise qui le séparait du parcours. Celui-ci avait, pour la plupart des autres élèves, pris la forme d'une forêt compacte ou d'un labyrinthe désert mais quand il examina les alentours, il ne put voir qu'un ciel gris et des pierres tombales se détacher dans le brouillard. Il serrait sa baguette magique dans la main, attendant un premier obstacle. Il vit alors à sa droite une immense silhouette le menacer. Il avait devant lui un énorme chien à trois têtes : Touffu. Il se souvint alors de sa première année et du remède que leur avait donné Hagrid sans le faire exprès. Il prononça lentement « Pianissima Melodia » alors que les aboiements du chien à trois têtes se faisaient de plus en plus menaçant. Une douce mélodie retentit et ce dernier cessa d'aboyer férocement pour poser deux de ses têtes sur ses énormes pieds et la troisième sur les deux autres. Lorsqu'il se mit à ronfler, Harry lui tourna le dos et repartit du côté opposé, au devant des obstacles suivants.  
  
Soudain, les pierres tombales se dressèrent de plus en plus haut pour ériger un labyrinthe. Rien de plus simple. Harry en sortit en utilisant le sort de la boussole magique qui l'avait tant aidé lors de la dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans un espace vaste et se demandait comment l'endroit pouvait paraître si grand alors qu'il était contenu dans une simple salle de cours. Tout était calme autour de lui, il n'entendait aucun bruit, même venant des autres sixièmes année qui devaient se trouver à quelques mètres seulement de lui.  
  
Il entendait juste un bruit de léger rire, certainement que ses camarades trouvaient quelque chose de drôle dans la situation. Harry comprit vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Les rires se rapprochèrent et se firent plus nombreux. Beaucoup plus nombreux. Il se retourna et vit un nuage bleu vif s'approcher de lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se faisait plus proche, Harry voyait plusieurs petites taches bleues le composer pour enfin se rendre compte de ce qui l'attendait. Des centaines de lutins de Cornouaille se jetèrent sur lui, lui tirant les cheveux et les vêtements. Même si ces bestioles n'étaient pas très puissantes, leur nombre était, lui, beaucoup plus impressionnant et Harry dû batailler ferme à coups de 'Impedimentia' et 'Petrificus Totalus' pendant plusieurs minutes pour venir à bout de cet essaim de petites créatures. Ouf, et de trois !  
  
L'épreuve suivante fut quant à elle beaucoup plus facile. Il se trouva simplement dans un trou noir et utilisa le sortilège de 'lumos' pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Les environs redevinrent peu à peu grisâtres et il n'eut plus besoin de la lumière de sa baguette. Il s'attendait à la dernière des cinq épreuves qui ne fut ni facile ni difficile. Une colonie d'araignées de la taille d'énormes pastèques s'était attaquée à lui et il s'en était débarrassé en criant pour chacune d'entre elles 'Aragna Exime'. Il venait de gagner cinq points sans utiliser aucun joker et était assez fier de lui.  
  
Il s'apprêtait maintenant à affronter un détraqueur et commençait à chercher un évènement joyeux au cas où il devrait utiliser son patronus. C'est dans cet état d'esprit confiant qu'il vit les tombes faire place à une grande pièce blanche au bout de laquelle remuait frénétiquement la porte de vieux bois. Harry s'en approcha et ne s'en trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres quand elle s'ouvrit. La pièce d'un blanc immaculé fut alors remplie d'une lumière verte aveuglante et Harry entendit un ricanement qu'il connaissait malheureusement trop bien. Ce ricanement se fit alors plus fort, assourdissant et Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles. La voix de Lord Voldemort lui dit alors « C'est la fin pour toi Potter ».  
  
- Noooooooooon !!!!!!!  
  
Kingsley entra alors en trombe et le bruit cessa, le même mangemort réapparut et fut humilié de la même manière que tout à l'heure. Dans la classe, Tonks avait fait disparaître l'écran magique et s'était précipitée à la rencontre de son collègue qui venait de relever Harry et de lui offrir une tablette entière de chocolat. Ils le laissèrent quelque secondes reprendre ses esprits.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? » Tonks semblait un peu effrayée.  
  
- Euh... oui... ça va. Je m'attendais pas à voir ça, c'est tout... Je croyais que ça allait être un détraqueur et...  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres.  
  
Ils sortirent de la bulle grisâtre sous les regards avides d'explications des élèves. Seuls les membres de l'AD avaient compris ce que Harry venait de vivre. Il venait de voir la prophétie s'accomplir. Il venait de se voir mourir et aucun des Gryffondors ne lui en voulut de ne pas avoir rapporté son sixième point. Harry revint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione en lui lançant un regard lui disant « C'est pas grave, ça va passer » et le cours se termina par les décomptes de points gagnés par les élèves des trois maisons présentes.  
  
Il quittèrent enfin le cours et la peur qui les avait tenus alors que Harry affrontait l'épouventard les lâcha peu à peu pour faire place à l'excitation. Ils venaient de vivre un cours passionnant et avaient quand même appris deux ou trois sorts en observant leurs camarades dans la bulle ou en écoutant les conseils de leurs deux nouveaux professeurs qui avaient fait l'unanimité. Seul Harry restait troublé. Il n'oublierait jamais la 'forme' qu'avait prise son épouventard.  
  
Coucou vous tous ! Vous m'avez manqué tout plein tout plein !!! snif Merci 8000 fois pour toutes vos reviews ! Ah ! Je me suis bien amusée. Ecrire ce chapitre a été la seule pause que je faisais en dehors d'étudier, manger, et dormir. N'allez JAMAIS à l'univ', vous courrez au devant de graves dangers !!! En tout cas, maintenant je peux vous expliquer à l'aise les différentes couches du cortex cérébral sans me tromper ) , ça a du bon quand même !!! Hum, hum...  
  
J'ai eu, un soir avant le dodo, une immense idée pour le chapitre de la saint valentin, je me réjouis d'y arriver et de l'écrire, ce sera super original je détache un bouton de mon col pour laisser de l'espace à mon cou enflé (en tout cas moi l'idée me fait trop rire, il sera... comment dire... plus interactif...) bref, je vous en reparlerai en temps voulu !!!  
  
Ma pauvre Melenin a des chti problèmes avec les dessins, alors si vous vous sentez l'âme artistique, volez à son secours ou faites simplement des petites illustrations des moments que vous avez aimés. Tu sais ma belle, tu peux ne faire que ceux qui te plaisent. Te casse pas la tête !!! Et au passage, si vous voulez me les envoyer... ) Je sais pas où je les publierai mais au moins dans la rubrique 'fanart' de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
En plus, j'ai modifié les premiers chapitres en espaçant les paragraphes pour que ce soit plus lisible (je dis pas ça pour que vous les relisiez, mais plus pour m'excuser, j'avais pas vu à quel point ça pouvait être mal fichu, maintenant ça arrivera plus, promis juré...craché...pas vraiment craché en fait—beurk ----)  
  
Cette fois-ci, je vais répondre à vos reviews de façon individuelle. Pour une fois. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir...  
  
- loyalbus : merci !!! je croise les doigts aussi ! Eh, cette semaine y a deux chapitres quand même !  
  
- nfertiti : merci zossi... Je sais, le chapitre 10 était court mais là je me rattrape !  
  
- Garulfo : Aha ! Je vais pas te le dire pour Mark (j'hésite encore entre 2 possibilités, c'est un vrai casse tête cette histoire, JK nous a bien eus !) T'inquiète, les méchants vont être et RESTER méchants, Drago et Rogue ne deviendront pas des anges en une minute ) ! Laisse leur juste le temps de s'organiser (et moi aussi par la même occasion...) Eh c'est pas parce que mossieu a fini qu'il peut se moquer des pov' mam'selles étudiantes en détresse ! Beuheu ! )  
  
- Mayreedalrim : Tracasse pas, je lacherai pas, j'aime trop écrire (dommage que j'ai découvert ce plaisir aussi tard...)  
  
- Hanyenka : Ben pour Cho, dans ma tête, l'histoire entre elle et Harry est définitivement terminée... Mais j'y ferai allusion plus tard, surtout à la St Valentin (avec mon idée de la mort qui tue)  
  
- Boneless : Lolotte, ça me va ! Aime bien et y a pire ( on m'a déjà appelée zozoye, pas de bol hein !) Le couple qui t'intrigue n'en sera pas un, pourquoi, ça t'aurait plu ? Aussinon, la fic' de Lily est pas encore postée mais je lui ferai de la pub dès que ce sera fait et puis Waouw les rimes, tu devrais être powète !!!  
  
- Petite étoile jaune : Hermione la ! on traîne !!!lol ! Pour Mark, moi aussi je détestais qu'on me dise ça quand j'étais petite, heureusement que maintenant on le dit plus... Et vous êtes tout plein à être intrigués par Mark (moi aussi, je me réjouis de savoir ce que va en faire JKR) mais ce qui est dans ma tête, he he, ça va y rester pour l'instant, parce que c'est pas le moment de le dire... Laissez moi des trucs à raconter après la première semaine quand même !!! pitié !!! Aussinon, merci d'être là, oh toi ma toute première revieweuse, tu m'as porté chance (ma bonne étoile en quelque sorte...) et j'espère que tu me suivras jusque à la fin... bisous à toi  
  
En tout cas, vos petits mots m'ont fait plaisir tout plein et m'ont réconfortée SNIF SNIF Envoyez en encoooooooore...  
  
Bon, les commentaires vont bientôt être plus longs que les chapitres maintenant... Oups °---° même si celui-ci est assez long...  
  
Gros poutouxes à tous  
  
Lo 


	12. Amourettes, gentilles amourettes

Le concours est en bas de page   
  
Chapitre XII Amourettes, gentilles amourettes  
  
Pendant le repas de midi, Harry eut une bonne occasion 'd'oublier' ce qui lui était arrivé pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cinq minutes après qu'il ne se soit installé, Lavande est venue s'asseoir à côté de Dean, sous une mystérieuse impulsion qui devait certainement venir de Parvati. Lavande avait les joues empourprées et essayait apparemment de trouver un sujet de conversation qui pourrait intéresser son voisin. Le jeune homme n'avait, quant à lui, rien remarqué de ce petit manège et continuait de débattre fermement avec Seamus du football moldu, la bouche remplie de grains de riz. Il essayait depuis des années de convaincre son voisin de baldaquin que le football (ou soccer pour certains) était un sport passionnant, plein de valeurs et procurant toute une panoplie d'émotions. Lavande avait la tête baissée, elle n'y connaissait rien, mais quand Parvati lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la cheville, elle décida enfin de s'immiscer dans la conversation et de paraître aussi passionnée que lui.  
  
- Tu as tout à fait raison Dean ! Je suis partie en vacances en Italie avec ma famille cet été, tout près de Milan, et mon oncle nous a emmenés voir un match entre leurs deux équipes, c'était formidable, on a tous adoré !  
  
Dean la dévisagea. Lavande Brown, glousseuse invétérée était allée voir un match de foot, et elle avait aimé ça ! Harry pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans son crâne alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et parut tout à coup impressionné.  
  
- Waouw ! T'as vu un match entre le Milan AC et l'Inter ? C'était comment ? C'est l'Inter qui a gagné cette fois-ci je crois ? Non ? »  
  
Il semblait aux anges d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui, enfin, appréciait la même chose que lui. Quant à Lavande, elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir capturé l'attention du jeune homme qu'elle continua d'un ton encore plus enjoué.  
  
- Oui, en plus c'était tellement drôle ! Et j'ai eu de la chance, au lieu de jouer cette fois là, ils ont passé tout leur temps à courir derrière un ballon. Ce qu'on a pu rire avec mes parents.  
  
Elle s'esclaffa bruyamment, de plus en plus sûre d'elle et regarda Dean. Mais que se passait-il ? Celui-ci ne semblait plus amusé du tout. Peut être qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise... Dean ne riait plus, il ne souriait même plus. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle et ne mastiquait plus les grains de riz qui se trouvaient maintenant depuis beaucoup trop longtemps au fond de sa gorge. Puis il éclata.  
  
- Mais tu n'as rien compris, c'est ça le but du jeu !  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Harry. Ca faisait des années que Dean essayait de convaincre ses copains que le football pouvait être intéressant. Seuls les quelques élèves qui avaient un parent moldu le comprenaient même si, comme Harry ou Hermione, ils n'étaient pas de véritables fanatiques de ce sport. Seamus qui avait du mal à se tenir droit en rajouta entre deux crises de rire.  
  
- Et tu me disais que c'était plus simple à comprendre que le Quidditch, c'est ça ?  
  
Le fou rire persista et ni Dean, ni Lavande ne prononcèrent un mot de plus à table, tous les deux plongés dans leur assiette, mais pour des raisons tout à fait différentes. En se rendant au cours de Divination avec le jeune homme, Harry avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais évitait de taquiner celui avec qui il allait passer les deux prochaines heures. Cette année, le cours de Divination serait lui aussi donné par deux professeurs. Mrs Trelawney et Firenze. Elle s'occuperait d'enseigner 'à sa façon' tout le premier semestre et Firenze prendrait le relais pendant le restant de l'année. Lorsque les deux garçon grimpèrent à l'échelle argentée qui les menaient dans la pièce étouffante où ils suivraient ce cours, ils entendirent le gloussement, oh combien habituel de Parvati et Lavande. Cette dernière était un peu plus rouge que sa voisine et son teint s'empourpra d'avantage en voyant sortir Dean de la trappe. Celui-ci maugréa à voix basse pour que seul Harry l'entende.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore ? Je parie qu'elles se moquent encore de moi ! Je te jure, déjà que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre Ginny quand elle m'a laissé tomber, mais là, je comprends plus rien aux filles ! Pffff ! » Harry le rassura.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'elles se moquent réellement...  
  
Harry commençait à comprendre certaines choses sur les filles. Il avait tout d'abord eu cette 'histoire' sans queue ni tête avec Cho mais aussi entendu les centaines de théories d'Hermione. Ils s'assirent à une table qui se trouvait juste à côté de la fenêtre du fond de la classe pour pouvoir s'approvisionner d'air frais pendant deux heures qui allaient certainement être longues à mourir. Harry reprit.  
  
- Tu sais Dean, je crois que Lavande n'a pas voulu se moquer de toi tout à l'heure. A mon avis, elle voulait juste un peu te parler...  
  
- Ah oui ! » il avait l'air soupçonneux « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »  
  
- Ben, disons que... tu... que tu as l'air de lui plaire...  
  
Dean observa Harry d'un air dubitatif, les sourcils froncés. L'idée qu'il pouvait plaire à Lavande faisait lentement son chemin parmi les neurones qui constituaient la matière blanche de son hémisphère droit.  
  
- Non... Arrête... Tu crois vraiment que...Tu te moques...  
  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour se recoiffer instinctivement et tourna lentement la tête vers l'avant de la salle où étaient assises les deux jeunes filles. Il croisa alors le regard de Lavande et ils se retournèrent tous les deux à une vitesse qui aurait pu leur causer un fameux torlicoli. Harry secouait la tête de gauche à droite alors que Dean semblait de plus en plus perturbé. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés, huit autres élèves avaient pris place à l'avant de la classe. Huit autres fous qui avaient choisi ce cours en option... C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur Trelawney pour faire une entrée théâtrale, en affichant un air mystérieux complètement disproportionné.  
  
- Et bien, je peux voir que vous êtes tous présents.   
  
Dean murmura quelque chose comme « Elle n'a pas eu besoin de son troisième œil pour ça... », ce qui fit rire Harry. Pendant ce temps là, le professeur aux lunettes à quintuple foyer balayait la classe d'un regard tout aussi théâtral que son entrée. Ils étaient seulement dix à assister à ce cours. Malheureusement, Harry et Dean étaient les deux seuls à s'être installés dans le fond et elle leur fit signe d'approcher.  
  
- Ne restez pas si éloignés mes chéris. Regardez, il y a deux places libres plus près » et elle leur indiqua les deux fauteuils vacants à la table de Parvati et ... Lavande.  
  
Les deux garçons se levèrent à contre cœur pour aller s'y installer après que Harry n'ait bien entendu pas laissé à Dean le choix de s'asseoir autre part qu'à côté de Lavande. En le remarquant, le teint de celui-ci avait soudainement viré au rouge pivoine. Le professeur Trelawney reprit une fois de plus.  
  
- Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous réunis ici, ce qui veut dire que vous avez tous brillamment réussi votre BUSE de divination » elle inspira bruyamment « Bien sûr, je le savais depuis le début de l'année mais je ne voulais pas alarmer ceux qui n'avaient aucune chance. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous y parvienne. » elle se tourna lentement vers Harry « Et qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de dons. » elle le fixa mais il répondit très bas et très peu sûr de lui.  
  
- Pourtant, j'ai prévu la mort de mon examinateur et...  
  
- Et il est mort ! Aha ! » elle venait de frapper dans les mains, faisant sursauter tous les élèves. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez preuve d'autant de courage en annonçant la mort d'un pauvre homme, Mr Potter » elle se retourna et leva les bras au ciel « Il est mort Mr Potter, et exactement de la manière dont vous l'aviez prédit »  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Quelle énorme coïncidence ! Ce que Mrs Trelawney oubliait, c'est que vu le nombre de fois où ses élèves ont prédit la mort, sous son enseignement, il fallait bien qu'un jour l'un d'eux le prédise à quelqu'un qui allait bel et bien quitter ce monde. Malheureusement, la malchance avait fait que ce soit à Harry, encore, que cela arrive. Le professeur Trelawney les fixait tous maintenant.  
  
- Cette année, je vais tâcher de vous aider à développer vos dons de prévoyance et de révéler le troisième œil qui sommeille en vous » elle attarda brièvement son regard sur Harry qui baissa les yeux « Et nous allons commencer tout de suite en étudiant les bases de la numérologie »  
  
Elle disserta de longues minutes sur l'art de prédire le destin en se basant sur les chiffres et les différentes combinaisons qu'ils pouvaient former. Après avoir endormi presque tous les élèves, elle se dirigea vers une armoire de chêne ancien qui se situait dans le coin adjacent au feu de cheminée qui brûlait exagérément pour un début de septembre. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte du petit meuble pour en retirer dix manuscrits qu'elle distribua à toute l'assistance. Harry avait la fâcheuse impression qu'elle passerait une grande partie de l'année derrière lui, à le harceler. Même si il savait maintenant qu'elle possédait bel et bien un don de prévoyance (très bien) caché, il se répugnait à l'idée de rentrer dans son jeu. Pendant le reste du cours, elle leur expliqua, illustrations à l'appui, les bases théoriques de la numérologie, mais Harry fut vite attiré par quelque chose beaucoup plus intéressant qui se passait juste à côté de lui. Sous la table, Dean et Lavande se tenaient par la main...  
  
En rentrant vers la tour des Gryffondors, les deux jeunes gens qui ne s'étaient pas lâché la main pendant presque deux heures semblaient bizarrement agir comme s'ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Harry tentait de faire la conversation à un Dean complètement absent. Il se réjouissait, alors qu'ils rentraient dans la Salle Commune, de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un dont la tête se trouvait bien à sa place, c'est-à- dire entre ses deux oreilles, et non quelque part sur les anneaux de Saturne. Une fois à l'intérieur, la première chose qu'il vit fut un mot épinglé sur le tableau d'affichage.  
  
Sélection des nouveaux joueurs de  
l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor  
ce vendredi à seize heures sur le  
terrain extérieur.  
Nous recherchons un poursuiveur,  
deux batteurs (et éventuellement  
un gardien).  
Ne seront acceptés que les élèves  
qui ont au moins atteint leur deuxième  
année.  
  
Harry sentit un seau d'eau glacée se déverser sur lui et eut le cœur serré à l'idée que son meilleur ami, Ron, puisse rester inconscient encore plus longtemps. Neville le fit alors sursauter.  
  
- Bonjour Harry » il avait un sourire radieux. Neville se rapprocha d'Harry et lui dit alors tout bas « J'ai récupéré les pièces, toutes » et il secoua un petit sac dans lequel on pouvait entendre le tintement de quelques pièces qui s'entrechoquaient.  
  
- Parfait Neville, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux les donner à Hermione, c'est elle qui s'occupe de tout ça, et elles seront certainement plus en sûreté entre ses mains.  
  
- D'accord Harry, je vais les lui donner » Neville fit demi tour et parti à la recherche de la jeune Gryffondor.  
  
Harry s'en voulait de l'avoir un peu remballé impoliment. Il essayait juste d'aider, et de faire un maximum pour l'AD, mais en ce moment, Harry pensait de nouveau à Ron, un Ron allongé à l'infirmerie quand une autre personne vint le parler.  
  
- Cache ton enthousiasme Harry » Katie Bell venait de surgir derrière lui.  
  
- Oh ! Euh... désolé ! C'est juste que je suis ... euh... un peu fatigué et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il les donne à Hermione. » celle-ci éclata d'un rire bruyant.  
  
- Ah ! Mais Harry, je ne parlais pas de ce pauvre Neville, avec qui, je dois l'avouer, tu n'as pas vraiment été très... gentil. Non, je parlais de l'annonce pour le recrutement des nouveaux joueurs. » elle inclina la tête vers le tableau « Ecoute Harry, pour le gardien, je n'avais pas le choix, personne ne sait quand Ron retrouvera ses esprits et...  
  
- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, ça va et... et je crois que tu as raison. » admettre qu'il faudrait peut être remplacer son ami lui fendait le cœur.  
  
- Très bien Harry, je vais aller prévenir les autres pour vendredi. A tout à l'heure Harry » et elle le laissa devant le panneau d'affichage.  
  
Harry avait besoin de voir Ron, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis deux jours et espérait qu'enfin Mrs Pomfresh le laisserait entrer cette fois. Il retourna alors dans les couloirs de l'immense château pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. C'était l'heure de la fin des cours et tous les élèves se précipitaient vers le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Harry marchait à contre courant. Il ne voyait pas qu'il était suivi par deux personnes qui le détestaient plus que tout. Deux personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir ensemble. Ils attendaient qu'il y ait moins de monde autour d'eux pour lui jeter le sort du 'gellatus'. Le garçon parlait tous bas à la fille qui marchait à côté de lui.  
  
- Dès que je te le dis, on l'attrape, mais attention, on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble. Compris ? » elle acquiesça.  
  
Ils le suivirent encore pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir se retrouver seuls avec lui. Harry tourna à droite vers l'infirmerie. Ses poursuivants savaient qu'il allait voir son ami Ron. Là il serait seul. Il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte d'entrée de la salle de soins qu'il ouvrit lentement. Il entra et les deux autres se faufilèrent derrière la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Le garçon qui attendait le meilleur moment chuchota à sa voisine.  
  
- Maintenant il est seul avec Weasley. A trois, on tire. Prête ? Un, deux... » il tendit alors brusquement son bras devant elle. Harry n'était pas seul « Il est avec Granger ! Viens ! On y va ! Mais la prochaine fois... »  
  
Quand Harry avait ouvert la porte, il avait vu Hermione la tête appuyée contre le torse de Ron, à l'écoute des battements de son cœur qui étaient anormalement lents. Elle écoutait, à la recherche du moindre signe de vie en tenant doucement sa main gauche si froide entre les siennes pour la réchauffer. La jeune fille ne bougeait pas, mais elle ne pleurait pas non plus. Elle était juste là, contre lui. Harry s'avança vers le lit et s'assit en face d'eux.  
  
- Je savais que tu serais là Mione, après ce qui s'est passé au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Elle n'avait pas bougé en entendant Harry s'avancer. Elle ne répondait toujours pas.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va Mione ? » elle ne bougeait toujours pas mais une larme coula le long de son visage et elle murmura quelques mots d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
- J'aurais dû lui dire Harry.  
  
- Quoi Mione ? Que se passe-t-il ? » par moments Harry pouvait être perspicace, mais à d'autres, il était aussi malin q'un crustacé chinois.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry posa sa main sur son épaule. elle parla enfin, se relevant péniblement. Maintenant, son visage était baigné de larmes.  
  
- Je suis amoureuse de lui Harry » elle s'écroula de nouveau sur le jeune rouquin qui restait encore et toujours immobile « Et si il restait à jamais comme ça, je veux dire que si ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure quand j'étais avec l'épouventard était vrai, je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas le lui avoir dit. Non, il fallait que je fasse la fière, pour qu'il admette lui- même qu'il ressentait quelque chose... Bien sûr Hermione Granger, tu es la personne la plus intelligente du monde sorcier, alors c'est toi qui a toujours raison » et elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
- Oh, Mione ! » Harry se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, au début, elle le rejeta, mais comme il insistait, elle lâcha prise et se laissa aller « On va trouver une potion et... tu sais, il n'y a pas meilleur expert que Rogue, même si il n'est pas toujours très net. Je suis certain qu'il trouvera et Ron sera bientôt sur pieds » en même temps que Hermione, il tentait de se persuader de ses propres paroles « Et puis tu verras, quand il sera réveillé, tu n'oseras plus rien lui dire ».  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomfresh ne vienne et les renvoie. Après s'être levée péniblement, Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur le front de celui à qui elle tenait tellement.  
  
Recoucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Valait mieux le séparer de celui d'avant.  
  
Pour le CONCOURS, je fais appel à votre imagination. Pour le soir d'Halloween, que voulez vous qu'il se passe ?  
  
Je m'y prends à l'avance hein ) Bon, pas le point général, mais un petit détail, des petits trucs qui se passeront,...Soyez vache ! L'organisation générale je l'ai. Je reprendrai toutes les idées qui m'ont été données au moins 2 ou 3 fois faudra voir (je relève le défi), plus celle qui m'a le plus plu (peut être même plus qu'une). Vous avez plusieurs semaines pour voter, j'ai encore plein de trucs à écrire avant d'y arriver.  
  
Donc, à vos claviers ! Prêts ! Partez !  
  
Même si ça vous intéresse pas, envoyez moi tout plein de reviews, pour une pauvre petite étudiante désespérée Snif . Aussinon, vous pouvez toujours dessiner. A vos crayons ! Prêts ! Partez ! Bon, ça fait un peu réchauffé, je sais   
  
Gros poutouxes à tous  
  
Lo 


	13. Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles

Alors là les petits gars, on me dit plus que mes chapitres sont trop courts !!! Moi j'aime bien celui-ci, la bonne nouvelle est pour la fin !!! Je vais répondre à vos reviews en bas de page comme la semaine dernière. Bonne lecture à tous !!!  
  
Chapitre XIII Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles.  
  
Allez, je dois encore réunir ces deux nuages-ci, ranger l'arc-en-ciel sur la planche du haut de l'armoire de droite et puis j'ai fini journée ! Allez, hop ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être coriaces ceux là ! Ho hisse, ho hisse ! Ouf, à l'arc-en-ciel maintenant. Viens là mon mignon...  
  
- Harry ! Harry, deb... Harry !!!!!!  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et se sentit sauter hors de son lit. Mais qu'est- ce que c'était. Qu'est-ce que des nuages pouvaient bien faire dans sa tête ? Encore un rêve complètement idiot. Il se redressa, enfila ses lunettes et vit en face de lui un Neville complètement figé, les yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as Neville ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Quoi ? Je bave ?  
  
Le jeune homme regardait ses mains, son ventre. Non, rien. Rien n'était collé sur son pyjama. Perplexe, il se leva et sans le faire exprès, il se cogna la tête contre le haut de son lit à baldaquins. Il maudit tous les saints et sorciers qu'il connaissait. Bon sang, qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour mériter ce réveil, déjà qu'il allait devoir passer la matinée dans un cachot rempli de Serpentards... Neville ne bougeait toujours pas. Il levait seulement le bras et pointait son index dans sa direction.  
  
- Ha-Harry... t-tu étais d-dans ton lit...  
  
- Tu rigoles ! » il se massait toujours le cuir chevelu, les sourcils froncés « Où tu voulais que je dorme, dans le bocal de Trevor ? »  
  
Mauvaise humeur, quand tu nous tiens ! Neville affichait toujours un air effrayé et maintenait sa bouche ouverte. Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau qui cherchait désespérément de l'air.  
  
- C'est p-pas ce que j-je voulais d-dire, Harry... t'étais v-vraiment en- enfoncé d-dans ton lit » il ne comprenait toujours pas la nuance. Ben oui il était enfoncé dans son lit, et où est le problème ? « T-tu enfin... tu... on ne te voyait plus... on aurait dit que... que tu étais p-plus bas que le matelas Ha-Harry... »  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là Neville. Je sais quand même où je dors » il commençait à se demander si le petit Neville n'avait pas un peu forcé sur la dose de dentifrice... Mais non, il continuait.  
  
- On aurait dit que... t'étais trop lourd ... p-pour ton matelas et...  
  
- Oui, c'est ça, en fait j'ai fais un régime grossissant cet été et je cache vingt kilos de graisse derrière mon oreille droite » il prit ses vêtements et se renferma dans la salle de bain.  
  
Lorsqu'il en sortit, il ne restait plus que lui dans le dortoir. Tous les autres étaient partis prendre leur petit déjeuner. Harry descendit alors les rejoindre en attrapant son sac et sa baguette au vol. En bas des escaliers, il aperçut près du portrait de la grosse dame Hermione et Neville. Ils semblaient plongés dans une conversation très prenante quand il les dépassa pour partir dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce que Neville lui avait encore raconté ? Ils le suivirent alors dans le couloir et ce fut Hermione qui commença.  
  
- Euh... Harry ?  
  
- Oui, Hermione » il appuya plus fort sur son prénom.  
  
- Euh... tu pratiques toujours l'Occlumencie n'est-ce pas ? » elle tournait ses doigts dans la doublure de sa robe. Harry s'arrêta net et lança un regard incendiaire à Neville.  
  
- Je vois que CERTAINES PERSONNES ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'inventer des idioties. Mais ne te tracasse pas Hermione, je suis un gentil petit garçon et je pratique l'Occlumencie tous les soirs pour empêcher le méchant Voldemort de me faire voir des choses que je ne devrais pas. » il se remit à marcher dans une colère noire. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde devait toujours douter de lui ? Hermione et Neville coururent derrière lui pour le rattraper.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Quoi ENCORE ?  
  
- Euh, je voulais juste savoir comment tu faisais et... » il fit une telle grimace et semblait prêt à sortir une réplique tranchante à son amie mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps « ... et juste pour voir si ça avait un lien avec le fait que tu étais perdu dans ton matelas.  
  
- Pfff ! Hermione, je crois que vous faites toute une histoire à partir de rien, tout simplement à cause d'un matelas qu'il faudrait penser à rembourrer ! Mais si tu insistes... » il se tourna vers Neville « ... enfin si vous insistez, je me relaxe en m'imaginant que toutes les parties de mon corps sont lourdes, de plus en plus lourdes et ça jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus que le bruit de ma respiration résonner dans ma tête, puis je m'endors »  
  
Harry avait un regard qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et si il avait eu des baguettes magiques à la place de ses yeux, Hermione et Neville seraient déjà étalés sur le sol depuis quelques minutes. Il fixait la jeune fille l'air de lui dire 'Et c'est tout ?' mais elle semblait contente de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais Hermione souriait.  
  
- Quoi ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans tout ça, je fais ce que je peux moi, et... » elle se mit à rire doucement.  
  
- Oh, Harry, ne fait pas cette tête là ! » elle se retourna vers Neville « Tu vois maintenant, il ne faudra plus t'inquiéter quand tu verras Harry plus bas que son matelas » les deux garçons la regardaient d'un air étonné « Mais si ! C'est juste parce qu'il s'imagine être lourd avant de s'endormir, c'est tout ! » et elle se remit à marcher vers la Grande Salle. Ce fut maintenant Harry qui se mit à courir derrière elle.  
  
- Tu veux dire que j'étais vraiment enfoncé plus bas que mon matelas ? » il se retourna vers Neville qui acquiesça.  
  
Alors c'était donc vrai, mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué ? Bon, c'est vrai, quand il se réveillait trop vite, ça lui arrivait d'avoir l'impression de rebondir sur son lit. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Il se mit à sourire à son tour en se rappelant de la tête qu'avait fait Neville ce matin. La mauvaise humeur de Harry se dissipa alors peu à peu et ils prirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner avec les autres Gryffondors. En effet, il devait prendre des forces pour affronter pour la première fois cette année le professeur Rogue.  
  
Harry et Hermione laissèrent alors Neville à table avec d'autres étudiants. En effet, le jeune homme n'était pas parvenu à obtenir de bons résultats à son BUSE en potions. Certes, il l'avait réussi avec un 'A', mais le maître des potions exigeait une note excellente pour permettre à quiconque d'assister à ses cours. Evidemment, Neville se consolait assez facilement. De toute façon, il se disait que deux autres années avec Rogue et toute la clique des Serpentards sur le dos, ça ne lui semblait pas être un bon moyen d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, et puis même si sa peur de Rogue avait nettement diminué depuis sa première année, il frémissait toujours quand il le croisait dans les couloirs.  
  
Lorsque Harry et Hermione rentrèrent dans la classe, ils se sentirent comme transportés dans une autre dimension. Ils furent tous les deux parcourus d'un frisson en franchissant le pas de la porte. Harry avait l'impression de se trouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Une multitude de regards avides et malveillants étaient fixés sur lui. Comme il l'avait imaginé, la classe était à trois-quarts remplie d'étudiants de la maison de Serpentard. Toutes leurs paires d'yeux tournés vers eux brillaient dans l'atmosphère sombre et froide de la salle des cachots dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Tous les iris brillaient comme ceux de chauve-souris dans le fin fond d'une caverne, des chauves souris affamées et prêtes à leur bondir dessus pour aspirer les moindres gouttes de leur sang et assouvir leur faim.  
  
Harry et Hermione avancèrent alors lentement parmi ces regards agressifs en se dirigeant vers les huit élèves des autres maisons qui s'étaient réunis dans le fond de la classe. Ils leur avaient gardé les deux dernières places 'sûres'. Il y avait Dean, Seamus, Ernie McMillan, Terry Boot, Padma Patil et deux autres élèves de Serdaigle dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom. Par contre, ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'est le regard de Malfoy suivre le moindre de ses gestes alors qu'il déposait son sac à côté de sa chaise.  
  
Drago Malfoy avait changé. Certes, son regard avait toujours été froid et cassant, mais d'habitude, Harry pouvait voir derrière celui-ci une certaine dose d'arrogance mêlée d'un sentiment de peur. Arrogant, son regard l'était toujours et le resterait certainement mais maintenant, ses yeux étaient plus froids que jamais, plus agressifs que jamais. Son regard n'avait rien à envier à celui des psychopathes asociaux ou à celui des tueurs en série. Malfoy était définitivement de l'autre côté, ses yeux reflétaient les ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'enfonçait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il ne changerait plus. Jamais. Maintenant, il faisait partie des fidèles de Voldemort, Harry le sentait. Malfoy était devenu une de ses armes. Celle qui croisait sa cible tous les jours dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour entrer et briser l'échange déconcertant entre les regards des deux jeunes hommes. Sa cape volait doucement derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lent mais sûr de lui vers son bureau. Rogue était égal à lui-même. Ses cheveux sombres étaient toujours graisseux et sa peau toujours d'une pâleur mortelle. Il affichait comme à son habitude un rictus mauvais sur ses lèvres décharnées et balayait l'assemblée de son regard pénétrant et déstabilisant. Il rompit enfin le silence glacial qui s'était établi.  
  
- Je vois qu'une sélection a enfin eu lieu parmi vous, ce qui me permettra de ne plus perdre mon temps à enseigner l'art délicat des potions à de petits idiots » il continuait à balader ses yeux « ... même si certains semblent être passés entre les mailles du filet » Rogue venait de fixer furtivement Harry, ou bien était-ce le groupe dans lequel il était inclus ? « Malheureusement, ces vieux fous d'examinateurs se laissent parfois influencer par d'autres critères que l'excellence... » Malfoy et ses voisins rirent tout bas « Je m'attend bien sûr à ce que vous fassiez tous preuve d'un sérieux irréprochable durant ce cours, et je ne tolérerai pas la moindre incartade ! »  
  
Il fit une pause et leva sa baguette magique pour faire apparaître plusieurs mots sur le tableau noir.  
  
- Cette année, nous nous concentrerons sur des potions bien plus complexes et dont la préparation est mille fois plus subtile que celle des liqueurs que vous avez préparées jusqu'à présent. Vous devrez également chercher des ingrédients qui pourront se substituer à ceux que je vous propose, et cela pour potentialiser les effets de vos préparations. Vous pouvez prendre note de celles que nous étudierons cette année. »il tapota sa baguette sur le tableau pour faire briller la première ligne de caractères « Nous débuterons avec les potions d'éveil. Je tiens à vous préciser que la plupart de votre travail de recherche s'effectuera en dehors de vos heures de cours et vous devrez vous tenir à une discipline extrêmement stricte et si certains » il attarda une nouvelle fois son regard sur Harry « ... n'y parviennent pas, je me sentirai obligé de les exclure de ce cours ».  
  
Rogue sourit diaboliquement et agita doucement sa baguette pour remplacer le programme de l'année par les ingrédients de la potion d'éveil. C'était celle qui avait été administrée quatre années plus tôt aux élèves après les attaques répétées du Basilic. C'était la potion qui n'avait pu réanimer Ron.  
  
- Je vous conseille de bien en prendre note car je ne prendrai plus la peine de la réafficher » et il s'assit en écoutant les grattements rapides des plumes sur les parchemins.  
  
Cette potion semblait extrêmement complexe. Elle devait être effectuée en cinq étapes chacune espacée de la précédente et de la suivante par une semaine. Harry prit soin de bien tout noter.  
  
PREMIERE PARTIE  
jus d'ambroisie (3cl)  
grains de pierre de lune (1 dé moyen)  
pétales sèches de figore( 3 moyennes)  
branches de Hiéras (1/2)  
plumes d'Aschix  
jus de Mandragore (1 goutte)  
  
DEUXIEME PARTIE  
jus d'ilith (0.6cl)  
feuilles d'orienthre (2)  
poussière de Napel (1 grand dé)  
une peau d'égord  
jus de Mandragore (4 gouttes)  
  
TROISIEME PARTIE  
potion primaire  
potion secondaire  
yclorath (1 once)  
brins de roseau d'écume (3 petits)  
jus de Mandragore (2 gouttes)  
  
QUATRIEME PARTIE  
jus d'oploth-ethil (2ml)  
un os broyé d'égrilion  
Figues bleues (3 – dénoyautées)  
  
CINQUIEME PARTIE  
potion tertiaire  
potion quaternaire  
absinthe rige (1 goutte)  
jus de mandragore (1 goutte)  
  
Tous commencèrent leurs délicates préparations après avoir tout noté consciencieusement. Harry sortit son nécessaire à ingrédient en même temps qu'Hermione et se rendit rapidement compte de la difficulté de ce qu'il allait entreprendre. En effet, les quantités étaient minimes et subtiles. De plus, avant d'oser mélanger les moindres essences, il devait faire bouillir des litres d'eau pour les y plonger les uns après les autres. Quand il aurait tout terminé, il devait attendre, sans oublier les différentes étapes de mixage, que toute l'eau se soit évaporée pour pouvoir enfin recueillir des quelques gouttes restantes. Aucun de ses voisins ne prononçait le moindre mot. Ernie passait sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, Seamus souffrait d'un tic qui lui faisait cligner de l'œil trois fois par seconde et Padma passait sa main dans ses cheveux aussi souvent que Seamus fermait les paupières. Harry sortait de minuscules plumes d'Aschix quand il sentit la présence de Rogue dans son dos. Celui-ci semblait attendre la moindre occasion d'épingler l'infériorité des non Serpentards.  
  
- Miss Patil, je vous ai demandé trois pétales MOYENNES de Hiéras et non celles-là !  
  
Padma tremblait et changea à temps de pétales pour insérer délicatement celles de la bonne dimension dans son chaudron. Rogue agressa alors tous les étudiants qui se trouvaient entre la jeune fille et Harry. Lorsqu'il finit d'insulter Hermione sur la façon dont elle remuait sa cuillère dans son chaudron, il s'approcha de plus en plus près d'Harry. Celui-ci emmenait avec lui un air froid et Harry pouvait l'entendre respirer profondément derrière lui. Il venait de prendre une grande inspiration pour critiquer quelque chose que Harry faisait certainement de travers lorsqu' un grand SPASH retentit dans la classe. Le chaudron de Goyle venait d'éclater. Rogue accourut en mugissant.  
  
- J'avais dit UNE goutte de jus de Mandragore Mr Goyle !  
  
Le professeur chargea alors Crabbe d'accompagner son voisin gémissant à l'infirmerie. Il les suivit du regard puis s'assit derrière son bureau après avoir lancé un regard féroce à Harry qui disait quelque chose du genre 'Je ne t'oublie pas mon coco'. Seamus lui chuchota alors quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  
- Si ça avait été l'un d'entre nous, il n'aurait pas hésité à nous renvoyer d'où on vient en nous enlevant au moins cinq points.  
  
Rogue semblait lire attentivement un vieux grimoire abîmé mais prononça clairement et distinctement ces mots stridents.  
  
- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor Mr Finingham pour bavardage. Et dix points en moins également pour vous Mr Potter.  
  
Harry n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait strictement rien fait ni dit ! Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit se plier en deux et perdre l'envie de s'énerver... sur Rogue du moins. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rendre la pareille à sa voisine et se tut.  
  
Le cours approchait de sa fin et Rogue ne leur avait pas accordé la moindre pause. Toute la vapeur d'eau s'était échappée du chaudron de Harry et il n'y restait que quelques gouttes concentrées. Il éteignit enfin son feu et les versa dans un minuscule flacon. Son liquide semblait avoir la même couleur que celui d'Hermione, Terry et des deux autres élèves de Serdaigle, bonne nouvelle ! La cloche sonna enfin pour annoncer la fin des cours et Rogue se leva.  
  
- Je veux que vous me fassiez six rouleaux de parchemin pour la semaine prochaine sur les propriétés apaisantes des plumes d'Aschix. Déposez vos préparations dans cette armoire en sortant.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte d'une armoire et se rassit derrière son bureau en se replongeant dans son vieux grimoire. Malgré cela, Harry le sentait l'observer alors qu'il déposait sa fiole sur l'étagère.  
  
- Potter, vous ne semblez pas avoir compris le but de ce cours si j'en jure par la couleur médiocre de votre préparation. Vous viendrez la recommencer lundi soir à 19 heures. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.  
  
Harry rejoignit les autres en fulminant. Il leur expliqua ce que Rogue venait de lui dire.  
  
- Pourtant, ma potion avait la même couleur que la tienne Hermione ! » elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
- Rappelle toi Harry, l'année dernière aussi tu suivais des cours de rattrapage avec Rogue » et elle lui fit de grand yeux. Il comprit alors que ses cours d'Occlumencie allaient reprendre.  
  
L'après midi était bien entamé et Harry était seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Pattenrond. Tous les autres assistaient à leur cours principal d'Herbologie ou à leur cours optionnel de Runes anciennes. Malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà plus de travail que de temps pour l'effectuer, Harry monta chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs pour aller rendre une petite visite à Hagrid. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vraiment parlé avec lui de tout et de rien, et de Graup aussi... D'après ce que le jeune homme avait pu observer à travers la fenêtre, son ami ne semblait pas donner de cours en ce moment.  
  
Une fois arrivé et prêt à frapper à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid, il se ravisa en entendant des bribes de conversation. Il s'apprêtait alors à rentrer dans le château lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement d'ailes qui lui était oh combien familier. Ce bruissement provenait de l'enclos situé à l'arrière de l'endroit où le Semi Géant vivait. Harry accouru alors vers son ami Buck. Malgré le fait qu'il était resté caché sous sa cape, l'hippogriffe ressentit sa présence et s'inclina en trépignant d'impatience. Il grattait le sol avec ses griffes acérées comme un chien secouerait la queue en entendant arriver la voiture de son maître. Une fois arrivé auprès de lui, Harry passa lentement sa main sur l'aile si douce de son ami. Il semblait avoir repris toute sa majesté. Ils s'assirent tous les deux par terre, Harry le caressant et Buck lui soutenant la tête, comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait cet été. Le jeune homme se sentait frais et soudain de bonne humeur. Il regardait tout autour de lui (la cape d'invisibilité toujours sur sa tête). Les étudiant profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil au bord du lac ou se promenaient simplement dans le parc de Poudlard.  
  
Il vit alors la fenêtre de la cabane de Hagrid s'ouvrir et se crispa quand il entendit des cris étouffés féminins. Il se rapprocha, abandonnant un Buck mécontent, et reconnut la voix du professeur McGonagal.  
  
- Hagrid ! Aidez moi ! Merlin, je savais qu'il était fatigué mais pas à ce point... Aidez moi à le déposer sur votre lit.  
  
Harry sentait son cœur battre. Il focalisait toute son attention sur cette fenêtre et les sons qui en provenaient. Il pouvait même entendre le bruit mat et sourd des pas précipités de Hagrid.  
  
- Merci Hagrid ! Vous devriez aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh, elle doit être à l'infirmerie. Vite !  
  
Harry l'entendit sortir en courant vers le château. Le jeune homme se rapprochait encore et toujours de cette fenêtre et pouvait maintenant entendre son professeur de métamorphose parler tout bas au chevet de la personne qui était étendue sur le lit de Hagrid.  
  
- Ouvrez les yeux. S'il vous plait. Réveillez vous. S'il vous plait Albus !  
  
Il sentit alors son cœur faire un bond énorme dans sa cage thoracique. C'était Dumbledore. Dumbledore s'était évanoui. Harry sentait son sang passer de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort au niveau de ses tempes. Ses jambes pliaient sous son poids. Il se rattrapa au rebord de la fenêtre et se mit à courir vers l'entrée de la cabane. Lorsqu'il en fut tout proche, il put entendre de nouveau le son de la voix de sa directrice de maison et il stoppa net, de peur d'être entendu à défaut d'être vu.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu, vous m'avez fait tellement peur Albus ! » et à son grand soulagement, Dumbledore lui répondit d'une voix usée.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave Minerva. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'était qu'un petit coup de fatigue. » Harry la vit se lever tout d'un coup.  
  
- Un petit coup de fatigue ? » elle avait pris le même air sévère qu'avec Neville quand il faisait un bêtise « Un petit coup de fatigue ! Vous m'étonnez donc ! ALBUS, vous ne dormez presque plus ! Vous devriez... » Dumbledore l'interrompit calmement.  
  
- Oh je sais ce que je devrais faire Minerva. Vous me l'avez assez répété ces derniers temps, vous et Molly. Je dois me reposer. Vous me l'avez dit des milliers de fois.  
  
Hagrid revint alors suivi de Mrs Pomfresh qui avait du mal à suivre la cadence de ses pas. Harry s'écarta pour ne pas être percuté et ainsi repéré. L'infirmière se dirigea alors vers Dumbledore pour l'ausculter.  
  
- Ah ! Vous voici Pompom ! Je crois que vous vous êtes essoufflée pour rien. Je me porte bien, regardez moi ! » elle voulut protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ni l'opportunité « Regardez, je me porte comme un nouveau né, dommage que je n'en ai pas la peau d'ailleurs... »  
  
- Albus ! » le professeur McGonagal l'interrompit « Ce n'est pas drôle. Vous venez de vous évanouir et vous devez vous reposer » Harry vit Mrs Pomfresh et Hagrid acquiescer. En ce moment même, Mrs McGonagal lui faisait penser à Mrs Weasley.  
  
- Très bien... Je m'incline devant tant d'insistance. Je me reposerai ce soir. Je vous promets à tous de passer ma soirée devant un bon feu craquant en buvant un bon chocolat chaud. Et j'enfilerai même la grosse paire de chaussettes que Dobby m'a tricotée pour le noël passé. » il sourit « Etes vous satisfaits ? »  
  
De toute façon, si ils ne l'étaient pas, ils n'auraient tout de même pas pu faire changer Dumbledore d'avis. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte, laissant derrière lui trois personnes muettes. Lorsque Harry le vit sortir sous les rayons du soleil, il sentit comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans son estomac. La lumière blanche du jour montrait ce que les bougies de la grande salle cachaient. Dumbledore semblait vieux, usé et fatigué. De vastes cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux malicieux. Le directeur de Poudlard prit une longue inspiration puis descendit les marches de la cabane pour retourner dans le château. Après avoir fait quelques pas, il se retourna et dit lentement « Tu viens Harry ? ». Harry avait oublié que Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Il le rejoint alors, ôtant sa cape. Ils firent quelques pas silencieusement puis le vieil homme parla doucement.  
  
- Je suppose que tu étais là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir vu ce qui s'est passé. » Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Dumbledore continua « Harry, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes »   
  
- Mais professeur vous...vous êtes... » il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase dans laquelle il admettait que son directeur n'allait pas bien. Vraiment pas bien.  
  
- Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus tout jeune et que le fait que je dorme peu ne joue pas en ma faveur. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que maintenant je me rends compte, et ce depuis seulement quelques secondes, qu'il est temps que je ralentisse. Tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter Harry. J'ai compris le message et ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus. » ils s'arrêtèrent « Voilà Harry, c'est ici qu'on se sépare. Je vais attendre Pompom à l'infirmerie. Elle me donnera une petite potion revigorante et tu verras, ce soir je pourrai sauter dans tous les coins de la Grande Salle » Harry sourit.  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit en retour et reprit son chemin alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers les grands escaliers. Il était soulagé. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que Dumbledore pouvait les quitter, que la force qui émanait de lui pouvait ne plus jamais revenir. Mais il avait compris le message. Il allait se reposer, du moins Harry essayait de s'en persuader et il grimpa les marches qui le conduisaient à la tour des Gryffondors. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, heureusement, c'est qu'une fois Harry disparu, le professeur Dumbledore s'était arrêté à un angle de mur pour souffler, le dos courbé, appuyé contre une vielle armure.  
  
Harry était le premier de retour dans la salle commune et il monta ranger sa cape et sa carte dans sa grosse valise. Et il y vit sa pensine. C'était un bon moment pour se vider l'esprit. La rentrée. L'attaque de Ron. Son cours de potions. Les Serpentards. Dumbledore. Son évanouissement. Il sortit alors la bassine, la déposa sur sa table de chevet et repoussa sa valise sous son lit. Le jeune homme s'assit ensuite sur le rebord de son lit et pointa sa baguette magique sur sa tempe comme il l'avait fait cet été et dirigea de fines volutes de fumée de sa tête vers la petite bassine métallique. Il reproduisit ce geste autant de fois que le nombre de pensées dont il voulait un peu se débarrasser. Il en était enfin à sa discussion avec Dumbledore quand Neville entra, encore une fois surpris. Décidément, un jour celui-ci allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cause de lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ?  
  
- Oh, pas grand-chose, je stocke mes pensées dans ma pensine.  
  
- Wouaw ! Tu as une pensine, mon oncle m'en a déjà parlé. C'est super rare !  
  
- Je sais, je l'ai seulement reçue pour mon anniversaire cet été.  
  
- Harry, tu me montres comment ça marche ? »  
  
Neville parlait comme un enfant de deux ans qui voyait pour la première fois quelqu'un gonfler un ballon. Il aurait pu dire 'Dessine moi un mouton' que ça n'aurait choqué personne avec son expression. Harry lui montra alors comment faire passer un souvenir de son esprit vers la pensine. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'elle pouvait établir des liens entre différents évènements.  
  
- Tu veux essayer ? » après avoir dit ces mots, Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée et Neville semblait avoir la même opinion.  
  
- Euh...non... enfin je sais pas... enfin je voudrais pas la casser... enfin... si je veux bien essayer » conclut-il les yeux brillants et toujours émerveillés.  
  
Harry posa alors la pensine sur son lit, entre eux deux et rappela en quelques mots à Neville comment faire. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea en tremblant contre sa tempe. Il pensa alors très fort à l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec le professeur Chourave à propos de son Mimbulus Mimbeltonia et éloigna lentement sa baguette de sa tête, entraînant dans son sillage des formes volatiles grises et noires, et la pointa enfin vers la bassine bordée de runes anciennes. Il regarda alors Harry, étonné d'avoir réussi à le faire.  
  
- Et bien tu vois Neville, tu y es arrivé en fin de compte !  
  
- Waouw ! Dis, tu me montres comment les liens arrivent ? »  
  
Harry avait envie d'éclater de rire, Neville avait toujours cet air d'enfant émerveillé et curieux. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il y avait peu de chances de voir un lien et il lui raconta le peu de résultats que lui et ... Ron avaient obtenu cet été.  
  
- On a juste eu un vrai lien entre le nom de famille de ma mère et celui de Mark. Je veux bien essayer mais ne t'attends pas à grand-chose d'autre qu'Hermione qui t'attend dans la serre et Hermione qui me tape dans les côtes au cours de potions...  
  
- Oh, c'est pas grave, j'ai envie de voir à quoi ça ressemble, des souvenirs qui se mélangent !  
  
- Ok, bon j'y vais.  
  
Harry tourna lentement sa baguette dans la pensine puis tapota quelques petits coups sur l'arête où sont gravées les runes. C'est alors qu'une fumée blanche et noire s'envola pour former le visage anguleux du professeur Rogue qui leur expliquait comment son cours serait organisé cette année. Même en fumée, le gras de ses cheveux longs semblait briller « ... Vous devrez également chercher des ingrédients qui pourront se substituer à ceux que je vous propose, et cela pour potentialiser les effets de vos préparations. Vous pouvez prendre note de celles que nous étudierons cette année... » puis son image disparut et fit place à celle du professeur Chourave qui parlait calmement à Neville « ... lu que le Mimbulus Mimbeltonia peut avoir les mêmes effets, mais multipliés, que les autres plantes selon le jour où leur essence est récoltée. Chaque essence, qu'il est extrêmement dangereux de manipuler, encore plus que l'arsenic, ne peut être récoltée qu'une fois par cycle de lune. Par exemple aujourd'hui, si tu presses la bonne branche, tu auras une substance qui a les mêmes propriétés que celles du jus de Mandragore et... » son visage disparut à son tour. Puis les volutes de fumée se réunirent en un tourbillon noir et blanc dans les airs comme Harry l'avait vu avec Lily et Ally. Les images et les sons des deux scènes se mêlaient et se mélangeaient les uns dans les autres et les deux jeunes garçons n'entendaient plus que des bribes de phrases « ... éléments qui pourront se substituer... » « ...propriétés du jus de Mandragore... » « ... potentialiser les effets... » « ...mêmes effets mais multipliés... » puis le nuage de fumée retourna soudain dans la pensine, comme aspiré par elle. Harry se leva en faisant tomber sa baguette.  
  
- Ron !  
  
Ha ha ha !!! C'était bien ? J'espère bien en tout cas parce que je me suis brûlé l'empreinte de l'index en relisant (à cause du bête truc chaud qui me sert de souris sur mon portable) !!! Sale bête va !!!  
  
Enfin !!! On voit enfin le bout de tunnel avec mon petit Ron !!! Il est temps qu'il revienne, histoire de dire deux ou trois idioties parce que j'aime bien Neville, mais Ron, il est quand même mieux,... enfin vous verrez bien comment réagira à tout ça... Mystère et boule de gomme (enfin pas pour moi eeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuu).  
  
Dites vous bien que vous avez failli ne pas avoir de chapitre cette semaine passe que y a eu un sale orage qui a coupé l'électricité dans mon kot et l'image sur mon écran a fait « chiou ». J'ai eu la peur de ma vie mais apparemment mon petit bébé n'a pas souffert. Ouf ! Vous avez quand même eu un immense chapitre, de loin le plus long. Au début je voulais le diviser en deux mais ça allait pas. Alors tadaaaaaa. Pour la semaine prochaine, je vous promet pas un gros truc, ai examen le 28. Sommeil et cognition. J'aime bien le cours mais pas l'examen. Beurk ! Je déteste ça ! Même si c'est pas le pire. Enfin on disait que ça allait aller... Voilà les réponses à vos chtites reviews. Encore meeeeeeerci, et continuez hein !!! Et ceux qui ont pas encore commencé à en envoyer, n'hésitez surtout pas. Ca prend qu'une minute et ça me fait tellement plaisir, vous pouvez pas imaginer.  
  
- Bartimeus : Pffff me parle pas de neurologie ! J'en mange à tous les repas !!! Sinon, tu fais comme tu veux, tu me dis ce que tu penses de mon 'œuvre' par mail ou sur ff.net. Fais comme chez toi !!!  
  
- Loyalbus : Merci ! Les idées pour le concours, vous avez facilement 1 mois encore...  
  
- Nfertiti : Meeeeeeeerci ! Ah Ah ! Pour Ron, ça commence à bouger, la fin du dodo approche peut être, mais attention aux rebondissements... et y en aura !!! Fais moi confiance... Pour les 2 agresseurs, t'as raison pour le jeune homme mais pas pour la miss !!! Voilà la suite !  
  
- Garulfo : Pardon MADAME (je me prosterne à genoux) En fait je suis étudiante en neuropsychologie, donc le cerveau et les lésions, ça commence à me connaître... Enfin, plus que 4 semaines et puis les exams sont finis !!! YOUPIE Sinon, te tracasse pas pour les Serpentards, je fais pas de ségrégation, en fait, ils suivent le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en option (2h l'aprèm). Pour la forme de l'épouventard, je me dis que pour le moment, dans sa tête, Harry a plutôt l'impression que ce sera lui qui mourra. C'est pour ça à mon avis que c'est cette partie là de la prophétie qui l'effraye le plus... Pour les attaques, t'as bon pour le pti gars, mais pas pour la mam'selle !!! Mystère hein... Mais je le dirai po. Les idées pour le concours, c'est pas grave, t'as encore 4 semaines, et pour le moment, j'en ai retenu que 2 ou 3 qui sont super comiques...  
  
- Boneless : Dis, Mr le barbare, Si ils avaient 5 points par épreuve gagnée, ça aurait fait facilement 100 points pour chaque maison (au moins) : plus en un cours qu'en un match de Quidditch... T'es vachement généreux toi ! Toi aussi t'as juste pour le garçon qui attaquait, mais pas pour la fille ! Hi hi hi, Vous trouverez pas...  
  
LILY a posté son premier chapitre. Sa fic s'appelle 'les deux clans' !!! Allez voir !!!  
  
Voilà, une bonne chose de faite ) Pour finir, le concours. En fait, ce qui serait chouette, c'est que les idées que vous envoyez soient super farfelues, comme ça je pourrais bien me casser la tête pour les insérer dans ma nistoire !!! En tout cas, continuez !!!  
  
Gros gros poutouxes les petits loups et à la semaine prochaine... Enfin j'espère ) 


	14. Le bout du tunnel?

Harry et Neville courraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils courraient vers l'infirmerie. Dumbledore devait encore y être. Ron aussi. Ron, peut être que la potion d'éveil améliorée au Mimbulus Mimbeltonia allait l'aider à revenir. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il fallait récolter l'essence, aujourd'hui ! Et avant que la lune ne soit trop haute dans le ciel.  
  
Ils avaient croisé Dean et Hermione à l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor et ne s'étaient pas arrêter pour leur expliquer. Pas le temps. Il était déjà 17 heures et le soleil se dirigeait vers l'horizon pour bientôt se coucher. Hermione et Dean les avaient suivis, même si ils avaient du mal à adopter la même vitesse, ils se contentaient juste de courir derrière eux dans les couloirs, se demandant où, diable, ils pouvaient bien aller. Ca y était, la porte de l'infirmerie était au bout du couloir. Plus que dix mètres. Cinq. Deux. Harry ouvrit la porte violemment.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore » Harry haletait et essayait de reprendre son souffle.  
  
Harry venait d'entrer en trombe et s'était arrêté net après avoir passé la porte. Neville lui était rentré dedans, puis Hermione dans le dos de Neville et enfin, Dean n'avait pas pu éviter la jeune fille non plus. Harry avait cessé de respirer, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagal et Rogue ainsi que Mrs Pomfresh entouraient le lit de Ron. Le directeur se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? - Professeur » il haletait toujours et avait du mal à retrouver son souffle « on a ...hu...hu... on a trouvé un remède...hu...hu...pour Ron » Rogue se dégagea.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez là Potter ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez une connaissante suffisante des potions pour prétendre trouver un antidote » il les regardait de haut et lança à Harry un sourire féroce comme pour lui dire 'retourne jouer avec tes lego sorciers' puis il se retourna vers le lit où Ron était allongé.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux en affichant un air perplexe et interrogateur. Derrière lui, Harry pouvait entendre les respirations irrégulières de ses trois amis. Celle d'Hermione se rapprochait alors qu'il se mit à parler à son directeur.  
  
- J'ai... enfin avec Neville... hu... on a utilisé la pensine et... hu... elle a montré un lien » Dumbledore se rapprocha d'eux plus vite et les trois autres adultes les regardèrent plus attentivement « j'y avais envoyé mes souvenirs du cours de potions, et Neville... hu... à voulu essayer et il y a mis ceux de son cours d'Herbologie et il y a eu un nuage de fumée, comme... hu...hu... comme a chaque fois que la pensine trouve un lien » Harry n'arrivait vraiment pas à reprendre son souffle et il commençait à avoir une pointe de côté « professeur » il regarda Rogue puis Dumbledore « il faut remplacer le jus de Mandragore par de l'essence de Mimbulus Mimbeltonia »  
  
Dumbledore se retourna vers Rogue.  
  
- Severus ?  
  
Le maître de potions marchait maintenant vers eux et dépassa Harry pour s'arrêter devant Neville.  
  
- Quel jour récolte-t-on cette essence Londubat ?  
  
- C'est... c'est aujourd'hui professeur, ... et il faut se dépêcher » Neville avait toujours une peur atroce pour le maître de potions et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux « parce que la lune se lève dans... » il regarda l'horloge « DANS 20 MINUTES ».  
  
Tous paniquèrent et ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui prit les choses en main. - Neville, allez tout de suite chercher votre Mimbulus Mimbeltonia et amenez le dans la serre où se trouve le professeur Chourave. Elle doit encore y être. Ensuite, amenez l'essence au professeur Rogue. Dean, pouvez vous l'accompagner ? » celui-ci fit oui de la tête et les deux garçons quittèrent l'infirmerie en courrant « Severus, allez commencer la potion, nous ne pouvons plus perdre de temps, il ne faut pas passer à côté de ce cycle lunaire. Mr Weasley ne pourra pas attendre le prochain, il est déjà entré dans la deuxième stade. »  
  
Rogue partit précipitamment en faisant voler sa robe noire derrière lui. Hermione tremblait maintenant à côté de Harry. Elle s'avança vers Dumbledore  
  
- Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire quand vous dites que Ron ne survivra pas ? Et c'est quoi le deuxième stade ? Combien y en a... ? » elle fut interrompue par des cris perçants. Ces cris de terreurs venaient de Ron.  
  
- Noooooooooonnnn ! S'il vous plait ! Arêtez ! Noonhoooooooon !  
  
Il était secoué de spasmes et de sanglots et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était toujours inconscient et le professeur McGonagal ainsi que Mrs Pomfresh essayaient de le maintenir en place et de limiter l'amplitude de ses convulsions. Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent à son chevet. Ils étaient complètement perdus et ne savaient quoi faire. Leurs regards se posaient alternativement sur Ron, le professeur Dumbledore, Mrs Pomfresh et Mrs McGonagal. Le directeur intervint alors que Ron semblait se calmer. Le rouquin était redevenu immobile sur son lit de convalescence et son teint était redevenu encore plus blanc que les jours précédents.  
  
- Pendant le premier stade, Mr Weasley était simplement inconscient mais le 'gellatus' voit son effet s'intensifier avec le temps et après quelques jours, les victimes doivent subir des cauchemars atroces et par moments, des effets proches de ceux causés par le sort 'Doloris' les frappent » Dumbledore venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit où Ron reposait et il posa ses longues mains sur son front brûlant où perlaient quelques goûtes de sueur « Cela va durer quelques semaines au rythme de trois ou quatre crises par nuit. C'était la première. » le professeur McGonagal continua.  
  
- Dans trois semaines, ces crises pourront atteindre une fréquence de dix par jour et s'accroîtront encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son organisme ne puisse plus les tolérer » ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes « Arabella Figg a tenu le coup cinq semaines, mais elle était âgée, et Dipley Frige en est à huit semaine. Pour tous les deux, la fin est très proche » elle ne quittait pas le jeune rouquin des yeux « Si cette potion est la bonne, Mr Weasley devra tenir six semaine, Albus, j'espère qu'il tiendra le coup...  
  
Les trois adultes semblaient avoir oublié la présence de Harry et Hermione. Ces deux ci étaient complètement tétanisés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils fixaient leur ami immobile et inconscient. Dumbledore s'en rendit compte et se leva.  
  
- Oui Minerva, mais maintenant nous avons un antidote, c'est tout ce que nous pouvions espérer » il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione « je crois que vous devriez rentrer dans le tour des Gryffondor et vous reposer. Comme je viens de le dire nous avons un antidote maintenant et Ron est entre de bonnes mains » Hermione n'entendait pas les choses de la même manière et lui adressa un regard sévère.  
  
- Non, je reste avec lui, je ne peux pas le laisser seul pendant qu'il affronte ces... ces... ces cauchemars. » sa directrice de maison tenta de la raisonner.  
  
- Miss Granger, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici et...  
  
- Oh ! Je sais ! » elle s'emportait mais en le réalisant elle s'excusa « Désolée professeur mais si pour pouvoir l'aider, je dois risquer de vivre la même chose que lui, je resterai et...  
  
- Et moi aussi » Harry avait dit ça le plus calmement possible mais le professeur McGonagal se leva.  
  
- Mr Potter, Miss Granger, vous ne vous rendez pas compte...  
  
- Je pense que Minerva n'a pas tord » Dumbledore les regardait affectueusement « mais je pense qu'il nous sera impossible de vous empêcher de passer la nuit ici. D'un autre côté, je pense que votre ami aura besoin de votre présence » il se leva à son tour « c'est pourquoi je vais envoyer quelqu'un veiller sur vous cette nuit, mais seulement cette nuit » il se rapprochait de la porte de sortie « Je dois aller voir Severus. Minerva, pouvez vous vous charger de leur envoyer quelques effets personnels pour cette nuit ? »  
  
Elle acquiesça et l'accompagna dans les couloirs. Harry et Hermione restèrent figés de longues minutes sans rien dire. Peu de temps après, Dobby leur apporta quelques vêtements de nuit ainsi que de nouvelles paires de chaussettes magiques qu'il venait de tricoter. En fait, Dobby s'améliorait réellement et celles-ci avaient réellement quelque chose... d'artistique... Puis il était reparti et le professeur McGonagal leur apporta quelques prospectus sur les EFAS pour qu'ils puissent préparer leurs entrevues du lendemain avec leurs maîtres d'ef'. Harry et Hermione les feuilletèrent sans vraiment les lire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à envisager les moindres possibilités de leur avenir alors que leur ami n'en aurait peut être pas... La nuit passa lentement, comme dans un espace parallèle où le temps ne passait pas. Les seules choses qui les ramenaient à eux étaient les quelques crises de Ron qui leur étaient presque aussi pénibles qu'au jeune rouquin.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, plus pour satisfaire Mrs Pomfresh que pour assouvir une quelconque faim. Neville leur raconta comment il avait récolté l'essence de Mimbulus Mimbeltonia puis Lavande Brown passa parmi eux pour leur demander respectivement dans quel domaine ils vouaient effectuer leur EFAS pour qu'elle puisse organiser les différentes réunions avec les professeurs pendant la journée. Hermione avait choisi depuis un certain temps la MOMTE (métamorphose d'objets moldus techniquement élaborés), Neville l'herbologie expérimentale, Parvati la DDSP (Divination durant le sommeil paradoxal) et Harry n'avait vu qu'un seul sujet intéressant : les CSEM (contre sorts expérimentalement modifiés) qui étaient encadrés pas Tonks et Kingsley. Tous l'avaient mis en garde car ce sujet était réputé comme le plus complexe et le plus éprouvant, surtout pendant l'année des ASPIC.  
  
Harry n'avait pas cours le vendredi et il n'avait que l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir. A la fin du petit déjeuné, Lavande revint toute excitée avec les horaires d'entrevues, Harry devait aller voir Tonks et Kingsley à onze heures précises. Il lui restait donc une bonne partie de a matinée à passer avec Ron, et Neville l'accompagna.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au chevet du rouquin, il semblait plus apaisé que la veille, plus serein et Harry s'assoupit à côté de lui, un poids en moins dans la poitrine. Neville le réveilla à onze heures moins cinq pour qu'il n'arrive pas en retard à son rendez vous avec ses professeurs. Ils y allèrent ensemble comme ils devaient voir tous les deux leurs professeurs dans le même couloir. Une fois arrivé devant la porte du bureau des professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il frappa poliment et Tonks lui ouvrit immédiatement avec un large sourire, comme à son habitude. Kingsley, lui, était assis nonchalamment à son bureau et quand Harry entra, il retira vite ses pieds qu'il y avait déposés. Tonks tendit au jeune homme un vieux fauteuil de chintz assez confortable dans lequel il s'assit.  
  
- Vas-y Harry assied-toi ! Fais comme chez toi ! On a tout notre temps, tu es le seul étudiant intéressé par la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour les EFAS » Kingsley continua.  
  
- C'est normal Tonks ! Ce domaine-ci est très exigent et il nécessite un certain... talent. Tu sais, tu as été la dernière à le passer... »  
  
- Et oui ! Quand j'étais jeune ! » et ils éclatèrent d'un rire assez communicatif et Harry y participa timidement. Kingsley reprit plus sérieusement.  
  
- Là on rie, Harry, mais il faut que tu saches avant de prendre ta décision que les EFAS en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sont les seuls à nécessiter une approbation du comité éthique du ministère de la magie en fin d'année pour que tu puisses attaquer le versant pratique du sort. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont très... strictes...  
  
- Oh ! Tu parles, des vieux trouillards ! Regarde notre cher Fudge, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête » elle regarda Harry « Mais t'inquiète pas, on fera passer le projet vu qu'on connais deux ou trois membres du conseil » elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.  
  
- Tonks ? » Kingsley semblait un peu mal à l'aise « On fera passer le projet, c'est certain, mais il faut qu'il soit valable » il regarda Harry « je n'accepterai pas de travail bâclé Harry, tu dois le savoir »  
  
- Oh, Kingsley, ne sois pas rabat-joie, il sera bon  
  
Les deux Aurors regardaient Harry. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son arrivée. Au début, c'était parce qu'il était vraiment fatigué et intimidé, mais maintenant, il lui semblait complètement impossible de placer un mot, même une minuscule onomatopée, dans la conversation. Tonks et Kingsley avaient l'art d'instaurer une fameuse bonne humeur dans n'importe quelle pièce. Ils auraient même pu faire rire des gens entourés de détraqueurs. Harry prit alors son courage à deux mains et entra dans la conversation.  
  
- Euh... j'espère mais je n'ai aucune idée de... enfin... je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais créer... » Tonks lui répondit.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. En fait, on a un peu préparé le terrain et on travaille déjà sur le sort depuis quelques semaines. On t'a préparé un dossier de documentation avec des références de bouquins et quelques notes, pour autant que tu puisses les déchiffrer, car tu as en face de toi l'empereur de l'écriture pattes de mouches métamorphosées... » elle éclata de rire.  
  
- Bon, on s'écarte là » Kingsley lança un regard incendiaire à sa collègue « Tout ce qu'on te demande pour le moment Harry, c'est de rechercher pendant l'année des renseignements dans le bibliothèque parce que nous, on ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps maintenant qu'on est chargés des cours. De toute façon, je crois qu'il y a moyen de passer à la pratique déjà pendant le second semestre. Je crois que, en plus de tout ça, tu seras assez motivé par le contre sort que nous cherchons. Ce qu'il se passe, c'est qu'on ne peut pas en informer le ministère avant plusieurs semaines et je parie que tu vas aimer ça...  
  
Harry sourit, l'idée de travailler dans le dos du ministère, d'autant plus pour l'école, lui plaisait vraiment. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'attitude de Fudge et de certains de ses collègues l'année dernière. D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression que ses deux professeurs avaient une trop bonne opinion de lui. Et puis si eux n'étaient pas arrivés à trouver ce fameux contre sort...  
  
- Mais comment je pourrais y arriver si même vous, vous n'y arrivez pas ?  
  
- Ne te sous estime pas Harry » lui répondit Tonks « et puis on a pas dit ça, on n'y est pas encore arrivés parce qu'on a pas encore eu le temps de vraiment s'y consacrer. D'un autre côté, je crois que tu seras encore plus motivé que nous par cette recherche. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire et baissa la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait. Elle semblait triste.  
  
- P-pourquoi ? » ce fut Kingsley qui lui répondit.  
  
- Parce que Harry, le contre sort qu'on te propose de trouver, c'est celui du 'gellatus'.  
  
Un long silence prit place dans le bureau puis Kingsley se leva, prit un dossier sur le bureau de Tonks et le tendit à Harry.  
  
- Voilà Harry. C'est la documentation dont on vient de te parler. Le mieux, c'est que tu y jettes un petit coup d'œil et que tu nous dises ce que tu en penses.  
  
- Très bien » il prit la pile de parchemins sur ses genoux. Un contre sort du 'gellatus' ! Il pouvait en exister un ? Et il allait le chercher. Il se dit alors qu'il allait commencer à lire le dossier dès que possible et peut être demander leur avis aux membres de l'AD, mais pas tout de suite.  
  
- Et tu nous dis quoi dès que tu as une idée » termina Tonks « Et bien voilà » elle se frotta les mains pour se revigorer l'esprit « c'est à peu près tout ce que nous avions à te dire » elle regarda la pendule « Eh ! il est temps d'aller manger quelque chose ! Je meurs de faim ! Allez hop ! Viens avec nous Harry, on t'accompagne à la grande salle !  
  
Ils se mirent en route et parlèrent des prochains recrutements de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Tonks fit la publicité de Ginny « C'est la meilleure Harry ! » puis ils l'abandonnèrent devant la table presque vide des Gryffondor en lui souhaitant un bon appétit.  
  
- Allez Harry, on se voit mercredi en cours de toute manière et tu me donneras tes premières impressions sur la documentation, ok ?  
  
- D'accord, pas de problème » et il s'assit au milieu de la rangée alors que les deux professeurs se dirigèrent vers leur table sur l'estrade.  
  
Harry attendait ses amis en balayant la Grande Salle de son regard. Il n'y avait apparemment encore personne à la table des Poufsouffle et seulement quelques première année à celle des Serdaigles. Il se tourna alors vers celle des Serpentards, pas grand monde non plus, sauf... Malfoy. Il semblait pris d'un fou rire avec Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, et Goyle. Puis Malfoy croisa le regard de Harry. Celui-ci sentit la même impression de froideur que pendant le cours de potions de la veille. Il ne sentait définitivement plus rien de bon chez Malfoy. Ses yeux étaient aussi désorbités que hier. Mais cette fois, un sourire diabolique habillait ses fines lèvres. Il semblait à Harry que le monde s'était figé autour d'eux. Les sons lui apparaissaient comme si il était sous l'eau et il ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux mouvements environnants. Drago leva alors lentement sa baguette magique et traça un '1' dans les airs. Ce chiffre était vert et scintillait de mille éclats argentés, symbole des Serpentards. Harry put lire sur ses lèvres ce qu'il lui murmura « Weasley » puis il écrivit un autre mot dans les airs 'ENSUITE' suivi d'un ' ? ' vaporeux. Son sourire s'élargit ensuite pour devenir carrément malsain. Harry soutint l'échange d'éclairs qui fusaient entre leurs deux paires d'yeux, ne cillant pas une seule fois.  
  
- Harry ? » tout se coupa. Hermione et Dean venaient d'arriver à côté de lui.  
  
Harry ne mentionna à personne cet échange. Ce qui venait de se passer resterait entre lui et Drago Malfoy.  
  
La journée continua comme elle avait commencé, calmement, puis les plus jeunes rentrèrent de leurs cours puis la Salle Commune se remplit et Harry referma la documentation qu'il avait commencé à lire. Il était temps de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch où avaient lieu le recrutement des nouveaux joueurs. Harry et Katie Bell étaient les deux derniers anciens en état de monter sur un balai et ce soir, ils devaient trouver un poursuiveur, deux batteurs et, accessoirement, un gardien de réserve dans le cas où Ron ne serait pas d'attaque pour le premier match qui aura lieu aux environs du jour d'Halloween. Mais Harry n'envisageait pas encore cette solution radicale.  
  
Un nombre incalculable de Gryffondor étaient arrivés, dont la plupart n'évoquaient pas le moindre souvenir à Harry. Katie et lui étaient debout au centre du terrain et les autres étaient assis en tailleur tout autour d'eux. La capitaine de l'équipe prit enfin la parole après s'être raclé la gorge.  
  
- Hum, hum ! Bienvenue à tous et à toutes. Voilà, comme vous le savez certainement, je m'appelle Katie Bell et je suis la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année. Et je crois que vous connaissez aussi notre attrapeur, Harry » elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant qu'il lui rendit « Voilà, cette année nous avons besoin d'un attrapeur, de deux batteurs et peut-être d'un gardien. Alors ce que je vous propose, c'est qu'on commence avec le poursuiveur. Et bien, tous ceux qui sont intéressés peuvent se lever. »  
  
Une vingtaine d'élèves se levèrent dont Ginny. Celle-ci semblait assez sure d'elle alors que la plupart des autres avaient l'air complètement tétanisés. Katie avait préparé un parcours dans les airs qu'ils devaient effectuer le plus vite possible, ensuite ils devaient essayer de passer Katie avec le souaffle et marquer dans les buts que Harry garderait. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'était réellement brillant et c'était au tour de Ginny de s'élancer. Elle leur cria quelques mots avant de s'envoler.  
  
- Vous allez voir les gars !  
  
En effet, Ginny avait franchi les obstacles à une vitesse folle. Les attaques répétées et acharnées de Katie ne semblaient pas l'avoir déstabilisée et elle n'avait montré aucune difficulté au moment d'envoyer le souaffle dans un des trois cercles dorés sous le regard impuissant de Harry. Tous l'avaient applaudie quand elle s'était posée et les deux anciens s'étaient échangés un regard voulant dire 'Ca sert à quelque chose d'auditionner les autres ?'. Ils continuèrent néanmoins mais aucun des trois derniers figurants n'arrivaient à la cheville de la rouquine. Après, vint le tour les batteurs. Ils devaient affronter le même parcours d'adresse et de vitesse puis ils devaient viser des cibles mouvantes que Katie et Harry faisaient léviter et voyager sur toute l'étendue du terrain. Il est vrai que quelques élèves sortaient du lot mais Katie et Harry devraient en rediscuter plus tard. Ils terminèrent à contre cœur par les auditions pour un gardien de réserve. Seulement trois personnes s'étaient présentées mais aucune n'était réellement douée pour garder intercepter les souaffles que leur envoyaient les deux anciens.  
  
Après de longues heures, tous les volontaires étaient passés et rentrés dans le château et Harry et Katie venaient de s'asseoir dans les gradins pour discuter de leurs préférences. Ils se mirent d'accord très rapidement pour le poste de poursuiveur. Ginny faisait l'unanimité. Ils hésitèrent pour les autres postes. Après de longues minutes, Katie termina la note qu'ils allaient afficher au panneau de la Salle Commune. Elle la déposa à côté d'elle et se rapprocha d'Harry. Il sentait que quelque chose de pas très bon allait arriver.  
  
- Euh... Harry... tu sais, je suis contente que ce soit avec toi que je doive faire tout ça » elle se rapprocha encore « parce que tu vois... t'es un gars bien et... et... » elle se pencha et l'embrassa.  
  
Elle avait été tellement surprenante que Harry n'avait eu le temps ni de se reculer, ni d'esquiver son geste.  
  
- Euh... Katie... je crois pas que... enfin tu vois...  
  
- Oui » elle baissa la tête et tourna les mains dans ses ourlets « je suis désolée... Harry » elle éclata de rire « Je suis vraiment pas maligne hein ! »  
  
- Non, non, non, c'est pas grave, c'est juste que... tu m'as un peu pris de cours et... » il rougit. Même si il avait déjà été embrassé l'année précédente, les câlins ne faisaient pas vraiment partie de ses habitudes, et Harry était extrêmement mal à l'aise à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait son avis sur une fille.  
  
- Oh et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! » Katie se leva et Harry en fit de même « Ca restera entre nous hein ? Hein Harry ?  
  
- D'accord, de toute façon, la seule personne à qui j'en aurais parlé n'est pas dans un état très réceptif en ce moment. » ils rirent une nouvelle fois et retournèrent dans leur tour en parlant des prochains entraînements et des nouvelles recrues.  
  
Une fois arrivés, ils affichèrent les résultats. Le tableau fut alors assailli par des dizaines d'élèves. En s'éloignant, Harry entendit plusieurs soupirs de déception, mais aussi quelques cris de joie ! Harry avait hâte d'être au prochain entraînement qui était programmé le vendredi suivant. Ce soir, il s'était senti tellement bien sur son éclair de feu qu'il avait momentanément oublié tous ses soucis. En plus, en rentrant dans son dortoir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de Katie. Elle avait essayé de l'embrasser. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne la trouvait ni jolie ni chouette mais il n'avait simplement pas envie d'être plus proche d'elle. C'était Katie du Quidditch, rien de plus.  
  
Harry s'était enfin allongé sur son lit après une bonne douche et se préparait à se relaxer comme tous les soirs quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ca ne pouvait pas être Hermione, cette nuit, elle veillait sur Ron avec Neville. Katie ? Non ! Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'entrée et tira la poignée vers lui, il aperçut alors la minuscule forme du petit Mark Evans sur le pas de la porte.  
  
- Harry ? Euh, je suis désolé ! Je t'ai réveillé... je peux revenir demain si tu veux...  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas grave, entre. » il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit défait suivi du petit garçon.  
  
- C'est juste que j'avais écrit à maman l'autre jour, pour ta mère, et elle m'a envoyé ça » il lui tendit un petit carnet noir.  
  
Harry le prit et le feuilleta. Il était rempli de mots écrits avec soin dans une écriture arrondie et nette. Il sentit une sensation bizarre se concentrer dans son estomac. Comme ça, il y avait quelque chose, un lien entre Mark et sa mère.  
  
- Maman m'a écrit que c'était le carnet de papa. Elle l'avait lu juste après sa mort, quand j'étais bébé. Elle m'a écrit que les dernières pages pourraient t'intéresser. Je les ai lues mais je n'y ai pas compris grand- chose...  
  
- Merci Mark. » le petit garçon se leva.  
  
- Je te laisse, j'ai sommeil, en plus j'ai du récurer les chaudrons du professeur Rogue ce soir.  
  
- Je vois que la vieille chauve souris s'attaque toujours aux pauvres petits Gryffondor en détresse. » Mark se retourna en sortant. - Et oui Harry... » il bâilla.  
  
- Bonne nuit Mark ! » il se rassit sur son lit et ouvrit le journal aux dernières pages et commença à lire ce qui lui semblait l'épilogue de la vie du papa de Mark.  
  
Il était une fois la famille Evans, une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers au sang pur. Elle était aussi réputée que la famille Malfoy, Black, Weasley, Prewett ou encore Potter.  
  
Malheureusement, en l'an 1920 elle n'avait plus qu'un seul descendant masculin, Severus Evans. Severus Evans était un sorcier cruel qui vivait seul dans son grand manoir du Sussex. Les seuls êtres vivants qui l'entouraient étaient quelques elfes de maison. Un jour, son unique sœur, Trineta, lui rendit visite. Elle lui fit comprendre que le nom des Evans devait se perpétuer et qu'il devait absolument se marier et avoir des enfants, une descendance. Severus aimait sa vie solitaire mais se rendit vite compte que sa sœur avait raison, il devait avoir des garçons. Beaucoup de garçons.  
  
Trineta lui présenta alors plusieurs filles de familles respectables. Elles étaient toutes prêtes à l'épouser pour son nom. Evans. Il les refusa toutes, prétextant qu'elles n'étaient pas assez nobles pour lui. Il refusa Elidra Malfoy, Frisee Prewett, Milrae Potter et Kitra Black. Trineta Evans commençait à fulminer et dit à son frère que la dernière jeune fille de bonne famille qu'elle pouvait lui présenter, il devait absolument l'accepter car elle avait écumé tous les salons de Grande-Bretagne, d'Ecosse et d'Irlande.  
  
C'est par un matin gris du mois d'octobre de l'an 1920 qu'une voiture tirée par deux chevaux noirs comme le jais s'arrêta devant le manoir sombre des Evans. Severus se tenait derrière une haute fenêtre et guettait l'apparition de la femme qu'il allait devoir épouser. Les cieux devenaient de plus en plus menaçants et d'énormes nuages noirs se détachaient dans le lointain. Cette journée devrait rester encrée à tout jamais dans la mémoire de Severus. La pluie commençait à tomber sur son domaine et il vit deux silhouettes quitter la voiture et marcher lentement vers le manoir sous l'averse. La première était haute et droite. Trineta Evans précédait une jeune fille cachée par de longs voiles noirs et gris. Celle-ci semblait courbée par le poids de la tristesse, la pluie et le vent. Une fois arrivées à la porte, des elfes de maison les firent entrer.  
  
Severus Evans recula et alla s'installer dans un haut siège près du feu qui crépitait légèrement dans son foyer. La pièce était assombrie par le temps froid et pluvieux. Quelques chandelles s'étaient allumées dans cet endroit vaste et glacial. Le salon était dépourvu de tout meuble décoratif. Il ne contenait que trois fauteuils inconfortables près de la cheminée. Le sol était fait de dalles de pierre grise et rugueuse. Severus fixait les minuscules flammes lorsqu'il entendit les pas de ses visiteurs. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne se leva que quand une elfe de maison présenta les deux dames. 'Mrs Prewett Evans est ici Mr Evans'.  
  
Severus se leva alors que sa soeur et la jeune fille s'avançaient vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, Trineta lui tendit sa main sur laquelle il déposa un baiser froid. L'autre demoiselle s'était inclinée et attendait son approbation pour se relever. Ses cheveux auburn étaient mouillés et lui tombaient sauvagement dans le visage, ses vêtements gris étaient humides et figés. Lorsque Severus la releva, elle leva la tête et il put voir ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les plus beaux joyaux de la reine d'Angleterre. Ses yeux étaient vifs et pleins de colère et de tristesse.  
  
Ils prirent enfin tous les trois place dans les sièges peu confortables et Trineta présenta la jeune fille. 'Severus, je vous présente Circee Weasley. Elle est la dernière des filles de Litaerus Weasley'. Cette dernière baissa les yeux pour ne pas regarder l'homme qu'elle allait devoir épouser, elle le savait. Son père le lui avait dit. Elle devait se marier avec cet homme glacial, elle devait abandonner ses amis, son ami, Brocius. Brocius était un moldu qui travaillait dans la propriété des Weasley et elle avait passé son enfance en sa compagnie. Ces derniers temps, de nouveaux sentiments s'étaient développés entre eux. Son père les avait surpris un jour alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser sous le porche. Il avait alors décidé de la marier le plus vite possible et Severus Evans était le gendre idéal. De sang pur. Riche. Et un sorcier très puissant.  
  
Après avoir bavardé plusieurs heures avec sa sœur, Severus fixa le mariage au mois suivant et Circee versa quelques larmes silencieuses sous les mèches de ses cheveux toujours humides. Trineta se leva alors et emmena avec elle la jeune Circee. Elles s'installèrent dans l'aile ouest du manoir pendant les quelques semaines les séparant de la date des noces. Trineta effectua tous les préparatifs tandis que sa future belle sœur passait ses journées assise près de la fenêtre à scruter l'horizon. Au loin, il y avait son amour qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Au loin, il y avait Brocius.  
  
Le jour fatidique arriva et Circee du accepter de porter cet anneau doré à la main gauche. C'était un jour de novembre aussi froid, aussi gris et aussi pluvieux que celui où elle était arrivée dans la lande déserte du domaine de Evans. Un banquet avait eu lieu et elle s'était efforcée de ne pas pleurer devant tous ces sorciers vaniteux de sang pur. Son mari quant à lui faisait également preuve de réserve. Il avait passé sa soirée à boire plusieurs carafes de vin d'une couleur rouge sang.  
  
Les derniers invités venaient de partir et Severus lui prit froidement la main pour la mener à ses appartements à lui en titubant. De temps en temps, il trébuchait sur une des marches alors que la jeune et belle Circee réprimait ses sanglots. Cette nuit, il la coucha sur son lit, la déshabilla et l'embrassa froidement. Elle avait sentit son haleine alcoolisée dans son cou. Il s'était allongé sur elle et s'était introduit en elle, l'avait déchirée brutalement et son sang s'était répandu sur les draps de coton blanc. Puis il s'était écroulé à côté d'elle et avait immédiatement sombré dans un sommeil profond tout en ronflant comme un animal sauvage. Elle était restée là, livide pendant de longues minutes et avait rejoint ses appartements dans l'aile ouest. Elle avait parcouru les couloirs d'un pas lent dans sa robe blanche, encore aujourd'hui, les propriétaires du château la voyaient déambuler dans une pâleur fantomatique.  
  
Severus ne la toucha jamais plus et durant de longues années, ils ne se virent que lors des repas, chacun à un bout d'une longue table d'ébène. Après leur nuit de noce, Circee était tombée enceinte et au mois d'août de l'année suivante, elle avait accouché de trois garçons qui avaient été nommés Aliantre, Joshua et Gilmore. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient nés le même jour, ils étaient aussi différents les uns des autres que des étrangers. Aliantre était un garçon frêle, timide et sage. Joshua était plus grand, plus froid et plus sûr de lui. Et Gilmore aimait le soleil et la terre. Elle les avait élevés elle-même et les avait aimés du plus profond de son être. Lorsqu'ils eurent onze ans, Severus attendait impatiemment les lettres de Poudlard invitant ses fils à la rentrée prochaine.  
  
Le matin du lendemain de leur anniversaire, ils étaient réunis autour de la longue table des repas lorsqu'un hibou grand-duc se présenta avec une enveloppe de papier jauni frappée aux insignes de Poudlard. 'Enfin' avait- il dit. Il la décacheta et la lut. Puis il se leva froidement et se dirigea vers ses fils. Il jeta l'enveloppe à Joshua en n'accordant aucun regard aux deux autres. Lorsqu'il atteint la porte il prononça quelques mots sans se retourner. ' Circee, vous pouvez quitter le manoir avec vos deux fils. Joshua restera ici en attendant sa rentrée à Poudlard' puis il partit.  
  
Circee ne voulait pas abandonner Joshua et son départ avait dû être forcé. Des hommes larges et forts l'avaient portée hystérique, ainsi que Gilmore et Aliantre, dans une calèche tirée par des chevaux noirs qui ressemblait à s'en méprendre à celle qui l'avait amenée quelques années plus tôt par un sombre jour d'octobre. Elle avait crié à Joshua qu'elle lui écrirait tous les jours, qu'elle le reverrait et des larmes s'écoulaient des yeux verts de la maman et de ses trois fils séparés les uns des autres.  
  
Severus avait cédé à sa femme une demeure d'Ecosse où elle avait élevé Aliantre et Gilmore sans qu'ils ne montrent jamais aucun pouvoir magique. Elle avait écrit chaque jour de longues lettres à Joshua mais n'avait jamais reçu aucune réponse. Lorsque ses fils eurent 18 ans, elle mourut de tristesse et de fatigue, ses cheveux jadis auburn et flamboyants étaient parsemés de larges mèches grises et ses yeux verts qui avaient un jour pétillé de joie s'éteignirent par un matin gris de février.  
  
Après son décès, Aliantre et Gilmore s'étaient déchirés et avaient chacun épousé une jeune fille descendant d'une famille sorcière mais qui ne possédait aucun pouvoir, comme eux. Ils ne se revirent jamais et seul Gilmore, mon père tint un journal de ces tristes évènements.  
  
J'appris récemment qu'Aliantre, mon oncle avait eu deux filles, Pétunia et Liliane. Liliane avait elle aussi les yeux verts de ma grand-mère et avait hérité de sa magie puissante et bonne. Joshua n'avait eu qu'un fils, Perseus qui lui aussi avait reçu des dons de sorcellerie, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Tout ce qu'on en sait, c'est qu'un jour il a changé de nom.  
  
Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux et j'espère au plus profond de moi que mes deux enfants, Allison et Mark, seront heureux à tout jamais. Ils ne sauront jamais rien de tout ceci et ne connaîtront pas la magie. Sauf celle de l'amour de leur mère.  
  
Pierre Evans  
  
sommeil paradoxal = celui pendant lequel on rêve ou stade REM en anglais (pour utiliser des termes moins spécifiques)... c'était dans mes cours, le culture, on l'étale comme la confiture, moi je vous le dis !  
  
Et ben voilà ENFIN le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !!! Je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise de pas avoir posté pendant longtemps... Mais au moins, j'ai réussi tous mes oraux, et l'écrit y a moyen !!!! Il m'en reste plus qu'un Youhou !!!!!!!!!  
  
N'empêche que plus je tarde, plus les chapitres sont longs. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont meilleurs... Ca c'est un pas que je vais pas franchir... En tout cas j'ai adoré écrire l'histoire des Evans. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai fait un arbre généalogique que je peux vous envoyer, comme ça les liens familiaux seront plus clairs... Le mystère reste de qui est perseus evans. Si vous êtes un habitué des sites de rumeurs et de sleuths (des gens qui se triturent l'esprit pour trouver les indices de JK) vous le saurez facilement, essayez juste d'imaginer ce que ça pourra impliquer (j'y réfléchis aussi, j'ai pondu la théorie en me réveillant un matin à 6h, ça a fait tilt dans ma tête !)  
  
Pour Katie, m'assassinez pas !!!! C'est juste que j'ai vu le 3e film et j'ai trouvé Dan. trop craquant (même si j'ai 21 ans) J'ai honte !!!! Mais j'en suis pas au point de penser à lui très souvent, juste en écrivant. Je me suis alors dit que Harry pourrait beaucoup plaire aux demoiselles sans forcément le vouloir... Donc Katie !  
  
Comme toujours, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce pti chapitre en m'envoyant une chtite review. Elles m'ont vraiment remonté le moral pendant la semaine !!! Ah oui, si les gens qui m'envoient des mails pouvaient me dire sur quel site ils vont, ce serait chouette parce que je sais plus trop sur lequel leur répondre... Alors je leur dis quoi sur les trois sites cette fois ci, après je le ferai plus que sur celui de la gazette sauf si vous me dites quoi !!!  
  
Avant les réponses aux reviews, petite pub pour lily et 'les deux clans' : le 2e chapitre est en ligne  
  
Et puis le concours, encore des idées... Tout plein tout plein. Lâchez vous ! Dites des trucs farfelus, vraiment, moi j'aime bien ça, et ça me fera rire en l'écrivant. En plus c'est un mini challenge... Donc, faites sortir le pire de votre cerveau torturé ;)  
  
Maintenant, à vous les gens que j'aime très très fort et qui m'envoient des gentils petits mots. Grooooooooooos poutouxes !!!  
  
- luciole : merci, c'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre là, donc il doit être peut être mieux à lire... Pour Drago, je crois que le jeune homme va être et rester très méchant. J'aime bien l'écrire comme ça, et c'est nécessaire pour ma trame principale (ou la la, v'la que je mets à parler comme une pro, faut pas faire attention, mon coup se dégonfle de temps en temps...) mais d'un autre côté, j'aime bien les fic' ou il est gentil, comme ça on a confiance en la nature humaine. Sinon, le concours, lâche toi !  
  
- phoenix : meeeeeeeerci, je sais plus quoi dire, moi...  
  
- elurie : merci !!! mais je suis désolée de tant tarder, et te tracasse pas, je vais pas arrêter de si tôt, j'aime vraiment bien écrire, même si il y a mieux comme style, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut va, et voilà, la prochaine update sera plus proche que pour ce chapitre-ci !!!  
  
- Bartiméus : merci de ta fidélité, en fait c'est Rogue qui fait la potion, il est quand même meilleur, il est pas prof pour rien... A la prochaine alors... )  
  
- loyalbus : oui oui oui, je veux des idées moi. En tout cas, encore merci pour tes review à chaque fois. Gros poutouxes  
  
-Ghost : alors, je pense de plus en plus à un rôle pour Ally, mais je sais pas si je la ferais sortir avec Harry. Ginny, peut être aussi, mais pas longtemps, y en a une autre qui me parait bien, enfin, je vais peut être changer encore d'avis... Mais te tracasse pas, il va revoir Ally et c'est sur qu'il va se découvrir de nouveaux pouvoirs... Des pouvoirs assez surprenants mais pas illogiques, ils ont tous une base dans ce que dis JK, j'aime pas ce qui est trop éloigné... même si parfois ça change ! Pour la fille avec Drago, j'hésite encore entre 3... celle que tu dis en fait partie... Pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal j'ai pas fait exprès. Pour l'animagus, je sais pas, je pencherais plus pour métamorphmagus pour Harry. Animagus ce sera qq d'autre... MHMH... Désolée pour l'attente )  
  
- Petite étoile jaune : tracasse va, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que les membres de l'AD souffrent, ils vont avoir de mauvaises passes encore les pov' ti choux ! Pour Drago, t'as raison, et les filles t'as de bonnes idées, mais même moi j'hésite encore entre 3... En divination, Ron le prnd en cours principal je crois... Mais dis, il me semble que tu réfléchis bien beaucoup toi, j'aime bien ça moi... ) Ben moi aussi, dans l'absolu, j'aime vraiment bien Rogue, je le trouve sexy. Mais c'est tellement bien de l'écrire méchant... Peut être qu'à un moment je lui ferai passer un ti moment de faiblesse (t'as un mini spoiler pour toi toute seule). Dumby, ben il se fait vieux, il est pas immortel... Le cours d'occlumencie, ça va apporter des nouveaux trucs, mais un peu plus tard ! Pour ton idée, je la placerai à un autre moment, peut être à noël... Surement même enfin verrai bien. Je te fais de gros gros poutouxes et encore merci pour tes longues, longues reviews, j'adore ça. J'espère que mes réponses sont assez bien... Allez à la prochaine !  
  
- Boneless, moi j'aime bien ton idée pour Halloween. Ben voilà, tu t'orientes dans le bon sens pour la collègue de Malfoy... Tout ce dont j'ai peur, c'est qu'elle révèle trop de trucs trop platement, mais je contrôle, c'est juste que j'ai peur de trop intervenir dans sa fic à elle... Enfin, elle a déjà ma trame, c'est une bonne chose... Merci pour ta review et au prochain chapitre alors...  
  
OUF ! Et de un site, on respire et on va s'occuper des autres... FIOU, allez, courage... En tout cas, merci à tous et à la prochaine !!!  
  
Gros bisous 


	15. Qui veut des haricots?

Chapitre XV  
Qui veut des haricots ?  
  
Harry reposa le vieux carnet noir sur sa table de chevet et s'étendit sur son lit. Sa mère était la fille d'un des trois frères Evans ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains pour évacuer l'affreuse migraine qui venait de le saisir et se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de lire. Mark serait de sa famille ? Au... premier... deuxième... troisième degré ? Ou quelque chose comme ça... Pourtant, pourtant, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait plus d'autre famille que les Dursley. Puis il y avait aussi ce Perseus Evans qui était aussi un sorcier. Il avait changé de nom... mais pourquoi ? Réfléchissons peu mais réfléchissons bien, il doit plus ou moins avoir l'âge de ses parents. Il doit aussi avoir fait ses études à Poudlard, enfin normalement... Harry se promit de poser deux ou trois petites questions à Remus à son sujet, mais pour le moment il sentait que sa tête allait éclater si il ne se reposait pas un peu. Heureusement que c'était le week- end. Sa première semaine à Poudlard avait sembler à Harry durer une éternité. Il s'allongea et s'enfonça dans son matelas puis s'endormit enfin.  
  
Harry passa son week-end à faire ses devoirs. Il devait pondre un essai pour son cours de potions et avait lu tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans la bibliothèque sur les propriétés des plumes d'aschix. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'arrivait à remplir que cinq des six parchemins que Rogue leur avait demandés. Finalement, il se résout à suivre le conseil de Seamus 'Le meilleur, dans ces cas là, c'est de faire un beau petit résumé à la fin, et hop, t'es quitte'. Il finit enfin son devoir vers onze heures du soir et se coucha tout aussi fatigué que la veille.  
  
Il se réveilla péniblement le lendemain matin et partit prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres Gryffondor. Hermione et Ginny avaient encore passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et les avaient rejoints à table. La peau de Ginny habituellement claire semblait encore avoir pâli. Le teint d'Hermione ne semblait pas beaucoup plus coloré. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent en face de Harry et la rouquine murmura presque.  
  
- Mrs Pomfresh nous a renvoyées, elle ne veut vraiment plus qu'on vienne à l'infirmerie » Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour éviter d'insulter à distance l'infirmière de Poudlard. Harry leur répondit en ayant peur de leur réaction.  
  
- Vous savez... je crois qu'il vaut mieux... Je veux dire, on ne sait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider... Il... il ne nous entend pas... » Hermione lui sauta presque à la gorge.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » elle le regardait avec des yeux chargés de fureur.  
  
- Je l'ai lu » Hermione lui adressa des yeux exorbités « Je sais lire tu sais Mione... En fait Tonks et Kingsley m'ont donné un dossier sur le 'gellatus' comme base pour étendre mes recherches sur son contre sort... » les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec des yeux qui ressemblaient à s'en méprendre à des petites balles de golf « c'est pour mon EFAS » Ginny parla enfin.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu travailleras sur ce sort pour ton EFAS ! T'es vraiment motivé Harry, c'est très ambitieux. Hermione était elle aussi très impressionnée.  
  
- C'est... c'est ton sujet d'EFAS ?  
  
- Euh... oui, comme je voulais le faire en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je suis allé voir Tonks et Kingsley. Ils travaillent sur ce sujet depuis un certain temps et ils m'ont demandé de les aider... » Harry était mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi. Hermione lui sourit.  
  
- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit Harry ?  
  
- Disons que je ne t'ai pas vue depuis... » il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
- Juste ! Dis, est-ce que j'ai loupé encore d'autres évènements importants dans la vie du grand et génialissime Harry Potter ? » ils éclatèrent d'un rire communicatif.  
  
- Deux ou trois, oui ! » il rougit en pensant à Katie Bell. Hermione se redressa, se caressa le menton.  
  
- Dis moi tout Harry, vas-y, allonge toi dans le fauteuil de psymione ! » et ils rirent encore.  
  
- Hier, Mark m'a donné le journal de son père et apparemment, il est mon petit cousin très éloigné » et il lui raconta ce qu'il avait lu la veille.  
  
Hermione lui fit promettre de lui prêter le petit carnet noir. Apparemment, elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit possible d'apprendre quelque chose sans l'avoir préalablement lu. Après cela, elle voulait jeter un coup d'œil à la documentation que Harry avait déjà sur le 'gellatus'. Ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la Grande Salle quand le courrier arriva. Un hibou grand duc déposa une lettre devant Harry. D'habitude, aucun d'eux ne recevait quoi que ce soit le dimanche matin... Il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut son contenu à voix basse en rejoignant la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
Mr Potter, Vous avez été informé il y a de cela quelques semaines que certains professeurs vous rendraient visite lors de vos réunions. Ce mois-ci, je suis heureuse de vous informer que je serai le premier d'entre eux. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de fixer une date avec vos condisciples et de me la communiquer lors de notre prochain cours de métamorphose. Bien à vous. Minerva McGonagal  
  
Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit la lettre qu'il venait de lire et se mit à penser tout haut.  
  
- Il est un peu tard pour la réunion de ce soir !  
  
- Je sais Harry, mais on pourra en parler ce soir et vérifier si tout le monde peut venir la semaine prochaine. De toute façon tu avais déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce soir non ?  
  
- Hum, ... euh je pensais qu'on pourrait apprendre comment se désillusionner, comme ça, ça nous évitera de devoir passer à chaque fois chercher tout le monde à la sortie des trois maisons » Ginny se retourna.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée, Harry, j'ai essayé l'autre jour et je n'ai pu faire disparaître que mon bras droit et encore,... il a fallu que Luna le fasse réapparaître » elle baissa la tête « Je me demande pourquoi vous y arrivez toujours et pas moi... »  
  
- Eh ! Ginny, je ne sais pas le faire non plus ! Il n'y a que psymione ici présente qui y arrive ! Moi je me sers de ma cape » Hermione lui tapa sur l'épaule.  
  
- Oh, si Celui-Qui-A-Survécu le dit, je m'incline !  
  
Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur dortoir chercher de quoi s'occuper. Harry passa à Hermione la partie du dossier de l'EFAS qu'il avait déjà lue et se concentra sur les notes de Kingsley. Tonks avait raison, les parchemins ressemblaient à une carte routière tracée par des fourmis trijambistes boiteuses chargées de pots d'encre. Heureusement, il arrivait à comprendre l'essentiel. D'après son professeur, le 'gellatus' était composé de plusieurs sorts très puissants. Il avait déjà identifié deux d'entre eux, à savoir le doloris et celui de stupéfixion. Kingsley avait noté à côté d'eux 'cf. théorie'. Apparemment un boulot pour moi se dit Harry. Il prit alors un parchemin et y nota de chercher ce qu'il pouvait à la bibliothèque sur ces deux sorts. Il continua à lire. Selon son professeur, un troisième sort entrait dans la composition mais Kingsley semblait ignorer lequel. Harry put déchiffrer entre parenthèses les mots 'magie noire' suivis d'un '?'. Encore quelque chose à chercher. Le problème, c'est que si ce troisième sort est fait de magie noire, Harry devra se rendre dans la réserve et avoir une permission spéciale signée par ses maîtres d'ef'. Au moins, elle sera plus facile d'obtenir d'eux que de Rogue.  
  
Harry termina la partie relative aux suppositions de Kingsley et prit le deuxième dossier. Celui-ci était complété par une autre écriture beaucoup plus claire. Il était intitulé 'Effets secondaires observés'.Une liste impressionnante de symptômes avait été récoltée sur les trois victimes du sort : Mrs Figg, Mr Frige et Ron. Les troubles étaient rangés dans un ordre chronologique.  
  
- semaine 1 : sommeil sans repos ni rêves - semaine 2 : - 4 crises par nuits toujours sans rêves - semaine 3 : - 6 crises par nuits toujours sans rêves - semaine 4 : - 10 crises par nuits toujours sans rêves - semaine 5 : - 5 par jour et 10 crises par nuits toujours sans rêves - semaine 6 : vingtaine de crises étalées sur 24 heures - semaine 7 : idem avec cauchemars continus - semaine 8 : aggravation constante  
  
Suivaient les notes de Mrs Pomfresh et des soigneurs de Sainte Mangouste à propos des potions administrées et de leurs effets à court ou à long termes. Apparemment, toutes les potions reposantes ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses et causaient des effets secondaires assez graves. Le dossier médical se terminait par les notes du professeur Chourave sur le Mimbulus Mimbeltonia (l'EFAS de Neville semblait y être attaché) et celles du professeur Rogue qui semblait s'occuper lui-même de la potion d'éveil améliorée.  
  
Harry avait passé la suite de la journée à l a bibliothèque pour essayer d'y trouver des bouquins expliquant des notions de médecine, d'Herbologie et de Potions avancées pour pouvoir s'éclaircir les idées. Ce n'est que vers 18 heures 30 que Neville et Hermione débarquèrent en trombe.  
  
- Harry ! Tout le monde t'attend à la sortie de la tour. La réunion commence dans 30 minutes et on doit encore passer chercher les autres ! » et il rangea en triple vitesse ses livres.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, Harry fermait la porte de la Salle sur Demande derrière Neville. Tous réapparurent et attendirent un signe de sa part mais ce fut le jeune Londubat qui prit la parole en déposant une grosse boîte, qu'il venait d'agrandir, dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
- Voilà, c'est une boîte où on peut déposer ce qu'on a trouvé comme sort pour aider...  
  
A la grande surprise de Harry, la plupart des membres de l'AD y déposèrent une voire plusieurs feuilles ! Dès que tous furent passés, Harry leur parla de la prochaine visite du professeur McGonagal. Tous s'excitèrent et confirmèrent leur présence la semaine suivante. Ils n'en pouvaient plus à l'idée d'apprendre quelque chose d'inhabituel. Après qu'Hermione les ait rappelés à l'ordre et ils commencèrent à apprendre le sort de désillusion, Harry y compris.  
  
Dans les heures qui suivirent, il y avait en permanence quelqu'un qui criait ou riait. Cette fois, Ginny s'était améliorée, maintenant elle parvenait à faire disparaître tout le haut de son corps. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas le faire redevenir visible. Heureusement que Luna était là pour l'aider. Celle-ci semblait assez douée pour annuler le sort de désillusion mais quand il s'agissait de se l'appliquer à elle-même : catastrophe ! Elle faisait disparaître un de ses yeux ou son coude. Imaginez de voir un avant bras libre suivre docilement une Luna manchote...  
  
Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment dans la Salle sur Demande, il aurait bien pu courir à l'infirmerie demander à Mrs Pomfresh de l'ausculter et voir si personne ne lui avait fait avaler un breuvage illicite. En effet, il aurait vu des objets bouger tous seuls, des mollets se balader à gauche, des épaules gigoter à droite, et des cheveux flotter droit devant.  
  
Lentement, mais sûrement, tous faisaient des progrès. Harry qui pour une fois était suiveur, et pas professeur, parvenait à se désillusionner et à réapparaître assez facilement maintenant. Le seul problème, c'est que ses sourcils ne daignaient pas se fondre dans le décor. Mais après plusieurs longues minutes, chacun parvenait à appliquer le sort et son opposé. 21 heures approchaient et il était temps pour les membres de l'AD dans leur dortoir. Hermione leur donna quelques derniers conseils.  
  
- N'oubliez pas, quand vous vous désillusionnez, ne vous mettez pas devant des objets trop colorés ou trop complexes. Vous couleurs ne pourraient pas s'y adapter. N'oubliez pas non plus que si on ne peut pas vous voir, on vous entend et vous prenez de la place ! Ne foncez dans personne ! » et son regard se posa furtivement sur Neville et les frères Crivey.  
  
'Et de une semaine' soupira Seamus en fermant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Le dortoir des garçons était déjà silencieux et Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir.  
  
Harry rêvait de pieds qui se baladaient seuls dans la Salle Commune. Ces pieds étaient accompagnés de deux mains. Plus loin derrière elles gigotait une paire de... genoux ? Il essayait de son mieux de reconstituer le corps mais le problème, c'est que les jambes poilues de Rogue ne s'accordaient pas totalement avec les hanches de Mark Evans, ni non plus avec le tronc de Lavande Brown. Celle-ci semblait lui parler d'une voix très lointaine. Ou parlait-elle à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
- Tu es sûr que je peux entrer ? Je... je veux dire que... qu'ils dorment...   
  
Harry remua dans son lit. La voix de Lavande se faisait plus forte et semblait approcher : « Dean, et si quelqu'un sortait de la salle de bains... ? »  
  
-Oh ! Tracasse ! Seamus et Neville viennent d'y entrer.  
  
Quel rêve... bizarre. Harry se retourna encore dans son matelas puis entrouvrit les paupières. Il vit alors devant son lit deux silhouettes collées l'une à l'autre. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Dean et Lavande étaient en train de ... s'embrasser d'une façon assez... bref ! Harry se racla la gorge.  
  
- Hum, hum ! » les amoureux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
- Euh... bonjour Harry ! Je... je venais juste rappeler à Dean de... de me rendre ma plume p-pour le cours de métamorphose » elle rougit encore plus, se rendant compte des idioties qu'elle débitait « Ben à tantôt alors, Harry » elle se retourna vers Dean « et tu n'oublies pas m-ma plume, hein... » et elle quitta précipitamment la pièce en se cognant au châssis de la porte.  
  
Harry s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et bâilla. Dean se dirigea vers son lit, ouvrit son coffre et en sortit une paire de chaussettes, tournant le dos à son voisin de chambrée pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir ses joues rosies. Harry mit ses lunettes sur son nez, prit de quoi s'habiller et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bains. Avant de la refermer derrière lui, il sourit et taquina Dean.  
  
- Au moins, vous trouvez de bonnes excuses ! Le cou de la plume, un éclat de génie ! » il eut juste le temps de tirer la porte vers lui pour éviter l'oreiller rembourré que lui lança Dean. Il éclata de rire et se prépara pour les cours.  
  
Un copieux petit déjeuner dans l'estomac, les jeunes Gryffondor se rendirent à leur premier cours de métamorphose. Les élèves qui y assistaient étaient moins nombreux qu'au cours du professeur Flitwick mais la plupart des membres de l'AD figuraient sur la liste. Les mêmes élèves de Serpentard, à savoir Malfoy et ses deux guenons, étaient toujours assis dans le fond de la classe. Quand Harry entra, il choisit une place entre Hermione et Ernie McMillan. Il s'était à peine installé quand le professeur McGonagal entra à son tour. Cette dernière affichait toujours son air sévère et leur fit le même discours que le Rogue ou leur professeur d'enchantements. Bla bla bla... travailler dur... bla bla bla... ASPIC... bla bla bla... un an. Hermione prenait déjà note et soulignait et charmait, comme à son habitude, les termes importants. Après cette introduction classique, Mrs McGonagal expliqua clairement le programme des deux années qui allaient suivre.  
  
- Cette année, nous allons nous concentrer sur la métamorphose humaine. Dites vous bien que cette discipline est extrêmement rigoureuse et se base sur des théories empiriquement vérifiées, c'est pourquoi j'exigerai de vous une connaissance parfaite des bases écrites. Dans ce cours, vous apprendrez à métamorphoser des parties précises de votre corps. Nous accorderons à chacune une attention particulière. L'année prochaine, nous tenterons de réunir tout ça que vous aurez appris cette année » elle s'arrêta devant son bureau, fit une pause et balaya la classe du regard et reprit, une moue sévère aux lèvres « Sachez que des sorciers beaucoup plus savants que vous s'y sont cassé les dents, spécialement les incisives, ne me demandez pas pourquoi... » tous la regardèrent bizarrement, Mrs McGonagal tenterait-elle de faire de l'humour ? « Bref, nous allons commencer tout de suite par la métamorphose des doigts. »  
  
Elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette des schémas assez complexes au tableau et expliqua comment on pouvait transformer son pouce en haricot vert bien croustillant.  
  
Après plusieurs heures de cours intensif, chacun savait plus ou moins appliquer ce sort, mais dans différents degrés d'excellence. Bien sûr, Hermione avait récolté cinq points pour les Gryffondor en obtenant en obtenant un magnifique haricot d'un vert émeraude étincellent et très... frais à la place de son pouce habituellement badigeonné d'encre noire. Harry avait quant à lui réussi à faire apparaître un joli petit haricot. Malheureusement, celui-ci était atrocement jaune. Selon Ernie McMillan et son ton pompeux 'Percyesque', Harry avait mal interprété la 23e étape bis du processus de métamorphose. Heureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup à se plaindre comparé à Neville. Celui-ci semblait avoir loupé les 44 dernières étapes, sachant qu'il y en avait 45... et son pouce ressemblait plus à une saucisse végétarienne qu'à un quelconque légume du potager.  
  
Au moment de sortir, Harry prit un temps exagéré pour ranger ses effets dans le sac que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Une fois que tous les autres élèves eurent quitté la classe, il s'avança vers le professeur McGonagal pour l'informer de la date de la prochaine réunion de l'AD.  
  
- Euh... professeur, j'ai reçu votre lettre hier et nous nous sommes arrangés...  
  
- Très bien Mr Potter, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous... » elle lui sourit.  
  
- Et nous avons pensé à dimanche vers 19 heures, dans la Salle sur Demande.  
  
- Très bien Mr Potter, pourriez vous demander à Miss Granger de faire en sorte que je puisse voir la porte ? J'ai voulu y entrer hier et elle n'est pas apparue et j'ai dû affronter les plaintes affligeantes de notre cher Rusard » elle soupira puis sourit encore. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue autant sourire, deux fois en moins d'une minute ! « Allez, bonne soirée et à dimanche alors ! »  
  
Dean et Lavande ne semblaient plus se décoller l'un de l'autre.. Cela semblait affecter Hermione au plus haut point. Elle devait certainement penser à Ron... C'est dans cette ambiance mitigée qu'ils rejoignirent l'orée de la forêt interdite où les attendait Hagrid pour son cours. Il leur parla des Glyséliases, des petites fées pourpres et noires qui pouvaient montrer à certaines personnes des images passées, présentes, ou futures.  
  
Ce don pouvait sembler être une bénédiction et un grand avantage, mais elles ne prévenaient jamais quand se déroulaient les scènes qu'elles montraient. Cet après midi, Hagrid se contenta de parler de ces créatures intrigantes. Au grand bonheur des élèves, l'une d'entre elle daigna les rejoindre à la fin du cours. Elle était minuscule et pouvait aisément se cacher dans la main de n'importe qui. La Glyséliase leur lança plusieurs commentaires sarcastiques dignes de Rogue en sautant d'une épaule à une autre.  
  
- Vous voudriez bien que je vous prédise votre avenir n'est-ce pas ? » elle chantonnait en riant vraiment très fort pour un si petit corps. Elle arriva sur l'épaule de Lavande, celle qui n'était pas collée à Dean « Tu aimerais que je te dise si tu vas rester longtemps avec ton petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? » elle voleta pour léviter devant le visage de la jeune fille très mal a l'aise « et bien, tiens toi prête car je... NE VAIS RIEN TE DIRE... PETITE IDIOTE !!! » elle leur tira la langue et s'envola vers la forêt interdite en s'égosillant à force de rire comme une possédée.  
  
Lavande était devenue verte de rage et Hagrid leur expliqua que les fées noires étaient de temps en temps assez... vindicatives et ... peu perspicaces avait-il dit. A la fin du cours, la jeune fille partit précipitamment avec son amoureux.  
  
- Peu perspicace ! Je vais lui en donner moi des peu perspicaces !  
  
Harry et Hermione, quant à eux, se rapprochèrent de leur professeur et ami pour échanger quelques mots. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. Le semi géant leur parla de tout et de rien, puis Hermione vint à aborder le sujet épineux de son frère, Graup.  
  
- Hagrid, est-il toujours dans la forêt interdite ?  
  
- Oui oui Hermione, et il s'amuse comme un petit fou !  
  
Harry ne préférait pas savoir comment le 'petit' frère d'Hagrid s'amusait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il semblait trouver un grand intérêt à déraciner les arbres et faire voler les centaures... Non pas que cela l'ait dérangé sur le moment... Le jeune homme regarda alors l'horloge murale. 18 heures 40 !!! Dans vingt minutes, il devait se trouver dans les cachots pour son cours d'Occlumencie. Il salua Hagrid et Hermione le suivant en ayant la mauvaise idée de promettre à Hagrid de revenir le plus vite possible pour rendre une petite visite à Graup.  
  
- Mais tu es complètement folle Mione ! Je ne tiens pas à être le poids dont dont Graup se servira pour battre son record du lancer ! » elle le regarda d'un air sévère puis éclata de rire.  
  
- Oh Harry ! Mais tu ferais un poids de première classe avec une très bonne pénétration dans l'air ! » et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.  
  
Harry frappa à la porte du cachot du professeur de potions. Celui-ci émit un léger grognement pour l'autoriser à entrer dans sa classe. Il était debout devant un chaudron où il déversa délicatement une goutte d'un flacon minuscule.  
  
- Ne restez pas planté là Potter ! » lui cracha-t-il sans daigner le regarder.  
  
Harry s'avança et déposa son sac sur un banc disposé près de l'entrée. Rogue devait certainement travailler à la potion d'éveil et il se promit, contre nature, de ne pas le déranger et il se mit à réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes suivantes. Rogue lui fit alors face.  
  
Voilà !!! enfin le chapitre 15, je suis désolée, réellement, pour le délai !!! se cache sous sa chaise mais j'ai un peu fait la fête pour la fin des exams... Je suis certaine que vous me comprendrez...  
  
Apparemment, la famille Evans déchaîne les foules !!! Ca me fait plaisir, j'ai écrit cette partie à un moment où j'étais un peu déprimée et le style est très différent... En tout cas, je peux toujours vous envoyer l'arbre généalogique...  
  
Alors, je sais, je coupe à un moment pas très gentil pour vous, mais je promets que le prochain chapitre sera vraiment spécial... Je vais le commencer ce soir, puis enfin, je m'attaquerai à Halloween dans le chapitre 17 !!!  
  
Plusieurs personnes m'ont donné de TRES bonnes idées dans les derniers jours (n'est-ce pas petite étoile !!!) et ça va être un peu différent de ce qui se passe pour l'instant. Alors, dépêchez vous de m'envoyer des idées farfelues pour les persos. Un indice, les persos seront pas dans un état normal... hum hum... On verra bien !!!  
  
Alors, ce chapitre-ci est de nouveau assez descriptif, c'est pour ça que ça m'a pris du temps pour m'y mettre. Il est moins long que le précédant, mais quand même plus long que les autres !!!  
  
Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews et petits commentaires. J'aime toujours autant et à chaque fois que je me connecte à internet, je fais le tour des sites et de ma boîte à messages pour voir ce que vous en dites...  
  
Alors, MEA CULPA, j'ai fait des fautes, comme Boneless me l'a fait remarquer... Merci encore ! Harry & Katie cherchent UN poursuiveur, alors que Alicia et Angelina sont parties toutes les deux ! Il faudrait alors un autre poursuiveur, donc, dites vous bien que j'ai oublié d'en parler... Mais je ferai une petite allusion au premier match de Quidditch pour vous parler du 3e. Les autres, c'est dû au fait que je suis pas assez claire et que vous pouvez comprendre de travers, mais c'est pas très grave. Si vous trouvez des autres fautes, dites moi !!!!  
  
Je cherche toujours des gens pour illustrer l'histoire, même si vous n'êtes pas surs de votre talent, moi je le suis... )  
  
- Loyalbus : encore et toujours fidèle !!! Je t'aime tu sais ! Pour ton idée d'Halloween, je vais essayer de placer quelque chose dans le genre, mais le problème, c'est que le bal sera déguisé... alors ça va po être évident...  
  
- Philinas : Un nouveau lecteur !!! Youhou !!! En fait, j'ai fait exprès que mon histoire colle le plus possible avec les 5 premiers tomes mais en rajoutant 2-3 trucs qui viennent de ma tête. J'espère que ça donne bien !!! Pour les Evans, c'est Perseus qui a changé de nom. Si tu veux découvrir qui c'est, j'ai pris le nom d'une théorie qui court sur le net. Tu pourras la voir sur www.mugglenet.com , www.gazette-du-sorcier.com , dans la partie forum, ou sur www.hpmysteries.com , la partie forum aussi !!! Mais je peux déjà te dire que c'est pas Tom Jedusor... Pour les deux personnes qui ne doivent pas êtres vues, tu as raison pour le garçon, mais la fille, vous verrez ça plus tard.  
  
- Bartimeus : merci, quand tu dis 'c'est très long' , j'espère que c'est gentiment hein...  
  
- Ratonton : chouette, encore un nouveau lecteur !!! Je continuerai, tracasse pas...  
  
- Gh()st : J'ai réfléchi, et à mon avis, le film auquel t'a fait penser la dernière partei, ça pourrait être Jane Eyre... Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Harry quand il comprendra pour Perseus. Mais si il découvre qq chose, c'est bien plus tard dans l'histoire (donc dans les chapitres) et je dois encore y réfléchir et me triturer le cerveau... Enfin, Perseus est pas tout à fait son oncle non plus... Pour Harry, on verra !!! T'en démors pas hein !!! Sinon, donne moi encore ton avis, j'adore ça !!! Gros bisous !!!  
  
- Narbeleth : meeeeeerci, et ben cette semaine, j'ai plein de nouveaux lecteurs !!! Dis, faut pas rester si tard hein... Enfin, cette fois ci, t'auras qu'un chapitre à lire )  
  
- Truche : une nouvelle lectrice eeeeee je saute partout. Merci pour tous tes compliments, j'ai du mal à les intégrer tous, mais c'est tellement bon !!! Ecris moi encore !!!  
  
- Petite Etoile Jaune : Tu vas pas être contente que j'aie coupé là, tu vas enfin avoir une scène avec le grand Rogue !!! Pour Halloween, tout est en train de maturer dans ma tête, et les couples aussi, j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça devienne pas une orgie... Alors, j'ai un énorme problème, mon ordi a pas bien enregistré la conversation sur msn, si le tien le fait automatiquement, tu pourrais me l'envoyer sivouplééééééééééé !!!! Sinon, bonne journée ou bonne soirée, gros, gros poutouxes...  
  
- Boneless : De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie pour tes commentaires très intelligents !!! Pour l'arbre généalogique, ça doit être plus clair comme ça. Et oui, j'ai réussi à faire naître un lien de parenté entre Harry et Mark, j'ai écumé les sites et les forums pour voir toutes les théories disponibles, et finalement, j'en ai fabriqué une. Enfin, un matin, je me suis réveillée vers 6h avec toute la théorie dans ma tête et j'ai écrit d'un coup toute la partie sur les Evans avant d'avoir écrit le chapitre 12. En tout cas, encore merci de ta fidélité. Gros poutouxes mon pti chou. 


	16. Mauvais souvenirs

Chapitre XVI  
Les mauvais souvenirs  
  
Rogue fixa Harry dans les yeux.  
  
- Mr Potter, notre directeur m'a expressément demandé de poursuivre vos cours d'occlumencie. Bien que je ne sois pas de son avis, je ne peux que m'incliner devant son autorité » il regardait toujours Harry d'un air supérieur « J'ai eu beau lui décrire vos piètres performances de l'année dernière, il n'a pas changé d'avis »  
  
Le professeur de potions se dirigea alors vers une petite armoire derrière son bureau. Une pensine y était posée et il y envoya plusieurs volutes de fumée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir des quelques images qu'il avait vues l'année précédente. Il se souvenait d'y avoir aperçu ses parents, son père. Son père l'avait tellement déçu et quand il y repensait, Harry espérait au plus profond de lui-même que son père avait changé et qu'il était devenu l'homme qu'il avait admiré pendant toutes ces années. Rogue revint enfin vers son élève et lui jeta un de ses regards méprisants. Harry sortit sa baguette magique, se jurant de faire tout son possible pour résister à son professeur et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le cancre qu'il imaginait.  
  
- Potter, tenez vous prêt à me révéler tous vos secrets.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, vida son esprit. Il voulut se relaxer comme il le fait avant chaque nuit de sommeil mais il n'en eu pas le temps et Rogue cria « Legillimens ». Le jeune homme sentit alors une présence pesante dans sa tête. Il sentait Rogue essayer de pénétrer dans ses pensées les plus secrètes et vit alors le flash d'un souvenir assez récent. Il se retrouva sur le banc sur le bord du terrain de Quidditch. Katie Bell était à côté de lui, elle se penchait vers lui et elle l'embrassait. Il sentit Rogue rire en lui dans son esprit anesthésié. Non. Il n'irait pas plus loin. Harry souffla alors un grand coup, vidant en même temps ses poumons et baissa les épaules, rendant par la même occasion son corps extrêmement lourd. Il sentait son professeur se débattre en lui, essayer de lui soutirer de nouveaux souvenirs gênants et compromettants mais Rogue n'y arrivait plus. Harry accrut encore le poids de ses jambes, de ses bras, de son torse. Il sentait les dalles de pierre se plier sous lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et cria à son tour « LEGILLIMENS ».  
  
En un instant, l'esprit de Rogue s'ouvrit à lui et Harry voyagea parmi les millions de cellules qui le composaient. Des images apparurent alors dans un flash lumineux et Harry se retrouva soudain dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard. Devant lui marchait un jeune garçon à l'allure sombre et aux cheveux graisseux. Rogue. Harry le suivait sans se cacher, il savait qu'il ne pouvait être vu. Le jeune Rogue s'arrêta soudain et se cacha derrière une statue de pierre. Un groupe d'étudiants arrivaient à l'opposé du couloir. Leur gaieté contrastait avec la noirceur qui composait l'essence même du futur maître de potions. Harry vit s'approcher cinq Gryffondor, quatre garçons et une fille. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les reconnaître. Sirius était en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux de James qui tenait Lily par la main. Juste derrière eux se tenaient Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Harry discerna le soupir exagéré de Remus parmi les rires de ses amis.  
  
- Sirius ! Je de signale que dans dix minutes, vous êtes tous censés vous trouver dans la tour des Gryffondor et qu'il serait peut être plus sage de ta part d'arrêter de chipoter dans les cheveux de James. Qui sait ce qui s'y trouve encore ! » Remus éclata de rire. James se retourna et prit un air choqué.  
  
- Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues avec mes cheveux ! Je voudrais dire à Môsseiur le préfet que TOUS les effets du sort que notre CHER ami Queudver a loupé au cours d'enchantements ont disparu ! » tout le monde éclata de rire et Sirius renchérit.  
  
- Oh ! Et tu es certain que plus aucun Trichetar n'y campe ?  
  
James se retourna et le fusilla du regard alors que son ami se frottait les mains dans sa robe de sorciers pour prévenir une quelconque infection. Vigilance constante comme dirait l'autre ! Lily s'arrêta à son tour.  
  
- Je vais vite chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et je vous rejoins dans la Salle Commune dans dix minutes » James s'avança vers elle et lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ma belle » derrière lui, ses amis firent des grimaces pour le taquiner. Il les ignora.  
  
- Non James. » elle lui sourit « Je crois que, élèves de dernière année ou non, si quelqu'un nous crois à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci, il se fera des idée qu'il n'hésitera pas à nous faire gentiment partager » elle lui adressa un clin d'œil « et puis il est l'heure de ton soin pour cheveux anti-Trichetar... » elle éclata de rire et James s'éloigna en insultant tous les saints, suivi de ses trois amis. Ils firent signe à Lily et Sirius lui cria du bas des escaliers.  
  
- Attention ma grande, ne te fait pas manger par les gros vilains bouquins !  
  
- Tracasse Sirius ! » et elle continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle était suivie par la longue et mince silhouette sombre du jeune Severus Rogue. Il s'adossa au mur quand elle entra dans l'entre de Madame Pince. Harry se rapprocha de lui pour examiner sas moindres expressions faciales. Rogue affichait son habituel rictus et Harry se demanda si il n'était pas né avec. Quelques minutes passèrent et Lily sortit de la bibliothèque, un gros livre sous le bras et Rogue se racla la gorge bruyamment, la faisant sursauter.  
  
- Hum hum ! Qu'est-ce qu'une Gryffondor fait hors de sa tour par une heure aussi tardive ? » elle grimaça.  
  
- Ca va pas de faire des peurs pareilles ! Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'un serpentard graisseux fait en dehors d'une douche aussi tard ? » elle continua son chemin.  
  
- Tais toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu as oublié que je suis préfet et que je peux te donner des retenues, Evans ! » il la poursuivait maintenant.  
  
- Oh ! et laquelle des deux insultes doit me vexer le plus,... Snivellus ? » elle se retourna t plongea ses grands yeux verts dans le regard sombre du jeune homme « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé... Severus ? Avant, tu... » elle lui prit le bras.  
  
- NE ME SOUILLE PAS ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS EVANS ! » il fit demi tour et repartit.  
  
Les images se firent plus floues et Harry sentit partir la vision. Il se remit à voyager parmi les neurones de son professeur de potions. Celui- ci lui offrait moins de résistance et Harry se sentait soudainement grisé par ce pouvoir inattendu sur celui qui l'insultait depuis son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers. Un autre flash apparut alors dans son esprit. Cette fois, Harry se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard était assis calmement derrière son large bureau. En face de lui se trouvait un Severus Rogue plus âgé, au teint blanchâtre. Harry contourna le bureau pour enfin se positionner à côté du professeur Dumbledore qui posa lentement ses coudes sur la table.  
  
- Severus, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire » celui-ci acquiesça « Mais sachez aussi que nous ferons tout pour vous protéger » Rogue grimaça.  
  
- Merci beaucoup ! » il afficha son rictus 'spécial grands moments' et continua ironiquement « Mais je crois que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut me trouver, il me trouvera, et cela que vous me protégiez ou non » il se sourit à lui-même. Il se rendait compte qu'il était sur le point de révéler les plans de son maître. Harry se crispa et Dumbledore continua.  
  
- Très bien Severus, maintenant dites moi tout, et pourquoi vous êtes prêt à risquer votre vie. Si je dois vous soutenir, j'ai besoin d'avoir tous les éléments possibles pour être certain de vos intentions.  
  
Rogue resta silencieux de longues minutes, luttant contre lui-même. Il leva enfin les yeux et fixa le directeur, puis il parla tout bas.  
  
- Il s'apprête à attaquer lui-même deux des familles qui vous soutiennent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il veut tuer leurs enfants » Dumbledore retenait son souffle et ses yeux brillaient « il est en train de les chercher, les familles Potter et Londubat » Dumbledore se leva.  
  
- Je le savais. Il n'allait plus attendre » le directeur se leva et se dirigea vers le phoenix qui était posé sur son perchoir « Fumseck, préviens tout le monde. Réunion ce soir à 21 heures. Endroit habituel » le phoenix disparut. Dumbledore continua, le dos toujours tourné au reste de la pièce « C'est pour Lily, n'est-ce pas ? » Rogue resta silencieux et il se rapprocha de lui « Severus ? »  
  
- Bien sûr que c'est pour elle ! » lui aboya-t-il « vous croyez que je ferais tout ça pour ce... Potter » il cracha presque le nom du père d'Harry.  
  
- Je suppose que non, Severus... » il baissa la tête et repartit s'asseoir derrière son bureau « Flitcky vous a préparé une chambre dans les cachots. Je viendrai vous chercher pour la réunion »  
  
Rogue se leva et suivit l'elfe de maison. Une fois arrivé en bas des escaliers en spirale, il appuya les paumes de ses mains contre le mur à côté de la gargouille qui était en train de se repositionner. Il baissa la tête et ses cheveux cachèrent son visage. Harry essaya de s'approcher de lui alors que son maître de potions semblait être pris de nausées mais les images redevinrent floues. Harry tourbillonna de nouveau et finit par atterrir dans une pièce sombre et humide.  
  
Les murs de pierre noire ruisselaient de minces gouttes d'eau et aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée moisie. La pièce ne comportait qu'une haute chaise en bois d'ébène sertie d'émeraudes de toutes tailles. Rogue était debout au centre de la pièce. Ce souvenir ne devait pas dater. Le maître de potions avait la même apparence qu'aujourd'hui mais semblait plus anxieux. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Harry sentit un souffle glacial le prendre à la gorge, il vit Rogue frissonner tandis qu'un homme mince s'avançait vers la chaise. Il semblait léviter dans les airs. Une longue cape noire flottait derrière lui, laissant une traînée sur le sol poussiéreux. Harry ne le voyait que de dos mais il pouvait sentir plusieurs frissons grimper le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
Au fond de lui, il savait qui se trouvait devant lui. Il savait que lorsque Voldemort se retournerait, il pourrait voir son teint laiteux, ses lèvres fines, et ses yeux. Il verrait ses iris rouges entourer de fines pupilles noires. Il verrait ces yeux de serpent. Harry n'en avait pas besoin, l'image du Seigneur des Ténèbres était gravée dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour le revoir dans le cimetière s'élever du chaudron. Il n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour le revoir au ministère de la magie. Il n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour le sentir en lui. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour résister à l'envie furieuse de s'enfuir de cette pièce humide et effrayante. Voldemort avait toujours le dos tourné à Rogue et il déposa une main sur le dossier de la chaise incrustée de pierres précieuses. Rogue s'inclina et posa un genou par terre.  
  
- Maître.  
  
- Severus » lui répondit-il d'une voix froide et sifflante. Harry avait de plus en plus froid et sentait une douleur lancinante le saisir au niveau de sa cicatrice.  
  
- Vous m'avez fait appeler maître ?  
  
- Oui Severus. Bellatrix t'a certainement fait part de mon projet pour Poudlard.  
  
- Oui maître » il baissa encore un peu plus la tête, faisant ainsi glisser plusieurs mèches noires devant son visage.  
  
- J'aimerais que tu l'aides » il parlait très calmement mais Harry sentait qu'à la moindre contestation, il pouvait éclater d'une fureur meurtrière.  
  
- Mais maître, Dumbl... »  
  
- NE PRONONCE PAS LE NOM DE CE VIEUX FOU DEVANT MOI ! » il reprit alors sa voix sifflante « je te demande juste d'assister à quelques unes de leurs réunions »  
  
- Mais...  
  
- SEVERUS ! » il baissa de nouveau le ton « Ce n'est pas une simple requête, c'est un ordre. »  
  
- Oui maître » et Rogue releva un peu la tête.  
  
Harry vit Voldemort se retourner. Il n'en pouvait plu et sa cicatrice lui faisait encore plus mal et il cria. « Noooooooooooooonnnnnnnn ». Il tomba à genoux dans la classe de potions, se tenant la tte entre les mains. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit en face de lui son professeur Rogue se relever lentement. Le maître de potions se releva sur ses genoux puis essaya de se redresser sur ses jambes. Il respirait aussi bruyamment et rapidement que Harry. De la sueur perlait sur son front et il affichait un air harassé.  
  
- BEBOUT POTTER ! »il prit appui sur son bureau et regarda Harry se lever péniblement en lui lançant un regard assassin « Je vois que vous avez fait des progrès, Mr Potter » il afficha alors son habituel rictus tandis qu'Harry essayait de revenir à lui « Cette fois, le professeur Dumbledore sera du même avis que moi lorsque je lui expliquerai que je ne vous donnerai plus de cours. Phineas avait raison. »  
  
Harry était complètement perdu. En quelques minutes, il avait perdu ses parents et Sirius. Il avait vu Voldemort et il s'attendait à subir les foudres du maître de potions.  
  
- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de ne parler à PERSONNE de ceci !  
  
Rogue avait toujours du mal à respirer mais affichait un regard extrêmement effrayant. Il était de plus en plus furieux. Harry pouvait voir ses pupilles se dilater à mesure que sa colère s'intensifiait. Il commença à trembler, ignorant ce dont un Rogue humilié était capable. Il se dirigea alors vers la table où il avait déposé son sac de cours, le prit et avança vers la porte de sortie de la classe.  
  
- Où allez vous Potter ? Vous empresser de raconter ce que vous venez de voir ? Oh non ! J'avais oublié que votre ami n'est pas en état de vous répondre... » il ria, mais il éprouvait toujours des difficultés à respirer et s'appuyait toujours sur son bureau « Peut-être que vous tiendriez plus facilement votre langue si, malencontreusement, la bouteille de Mimbulus Mimbeltonia se brisait après un mouvement un peu trop maladroit »  
  
Harry se figea devant la porte et se retourna pour faire face à Rogue. Celui-ci venait de prendre la minuscule fiole qu'il l'avait vu manipuler quelques minutes plus tôt. Un sourire dangereux habillait désormais ses lèvres décharnées.  
  
- Malheureusement, je crois que notre directeur ne serait pas content.  
  
Rogue reposa lentement la petite bouteille à sa place et fit glisser sa longue baguette entre ses doigts fins et alcalins, les yeux toujours rivés vers Harry. Celui-ci restait toujours figé près de la sortie de la classe. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Rogue dans cet état. Son regard n'était plus seulement froid, mais il était également complètement fou. Dieu seul sait de quoi il était capable dans cet état.  
  
- Sortez Potter ! »  
  
Harry recula péniblement pour courber son dos contre la poignée et se précipita hors du cachot dans un sursaut, et il courut loin des sous sols. Loin de Rogue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vu son professeur franchir ses limites. Sa froideur et ses habituels sarcasmes avaient été remplacés par une folie soudaine et dangereuse. Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser.  
  
Une fois en sécurité dans la tour des Gryffondor, il se précipita dans son lit et tira les tentures autour de lui et se retrouva enfin seul et dans le noir. Il se glissa sous les épaisses couches de couvertures et serra un de ses oreillers si fort qu'il faillit en faire sortir les plumes. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer Rogue comme cela. Il ne pouvait ôter ses yeux et son regard de ses pensées. Le jeune homme passa de longues minutes figé dans l'obscurité. Ses muscles commençaient enfin à se relaxer quand la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit et qu'il entendit la voix inquiète d'Hermione.  
  
- Harry ? » elle tira lentement sur l'une des tentures qui l'entouraient « Harry ? Ca va ? » il ne lui répondit toujours pas « Ca c'est mal passé avec Rogue ? »  
  
Bien sûr que ça s'est mal passé avec Rogue ! Hermione se rapprocha de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry se redressa lentement sous les couvertures, se souvenant des menaces de Rogue. Il se souvint qu'à un moment il avait même été persuadé que son professeur allait lui lancer un des sorts impardonnables. Le sentiment de panique le quittait mais il se sentait toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Lui, Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu était littéralement pétrifié en pensant à son professeur de potions. Hermione se rapprocha et passa lentement s main sur le front du jeune homme, il était brûlant et baignait dans de la sueur.  
  
- Harry, explique moi.  
  
Sa voix se faisait plus confiante et forte, comme si la jeune fille devait avoir assez de courage pour eux deux. Elle le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux.  
  
- Ca a passer Harry » celui-ci acquiesça contre l'épaule de son amie « Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler maintenant, Harry... »  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures, les rideaux tirés autour d'eux. Il se sentait mieux, comme dans un cocon, entouré par une chaleur bienveillante. C'est comme si sa mère le serrait dans ses bras. L'étreinte d'Hermione aspirait petit à petit toutes les angoisses qui s'étaient accumulées en lui ce soir. Harry expira un grand coup et se détendit. Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras sécurisants d'Hermione. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, elle était partie et il ne la retrouva qu'en classe d'enchantements. Quand il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle lui adressa un sourire timide. - Ca va Harry ?  
  
- Oui, ça va mieux... Euh... pour hier soir Mione, je voulais...  
  
- Ne te tracasse pas Harry, tu parleras seulement quand tu en auras envie ou quand tu le pourras. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue, mais il n'arrêtait pas de regarder notre table au petit déjeuner » et elle lui adressa un regard doux et protecteur.  
  
- Merci Mione.  
  
Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry put lui répondre. Il se rendait maintenant compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être entouré de si bons amis. Ron le faisait toujours rire et il lui était loyal, tout le temps. Il n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec Hermione, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé mais maintenant, il savait qu'elle était une jeune fille sensible et toujours présente. Il sourit et passa les heures suivantes à faire apparaître des chaussettes et des cravates.  
  
Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Les cours se suivaient et Harry avait redouté celui de potions, mais apparemment, Rogue avait agi comme d'habitude. Il avait utilisé ses sarcasmes et son rictus avec la même intensité, et comme d'habitude, les Gryffondor en étaient ressortis avec quelques points en moins. Harry avait rendu de nombreuses visites à Ron qui se débattait toujours avec ses cauchemars qui semblaient s'intensifier. A chaque fois qu'il ressortait de l'infirmerie, Harry courrait s'enfuir sous des tonnes de livres poussiéreux. Il termina de lire tous ceux qui pouvaient l'intéresser dans la section 'tout public' de la bibliothèque juste avant de se rendre au premier entraînement de Quidditch de la nouvelle équipe des Gryffondor.  
  
Katie avait admirablement bien pris la relève d'Angelina, elle était moins tyrannique mais exerçait naturellement une plus grande autorité sur les membres de l'équipe. Les nouveaux poursuiveurs et batteurs étaient très réceptifs à ses conseils et se débrouillaient vraiment bien. Quant au gardien 'de secours', il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas grand- chose... De temps en temps, Harry sentait le regard de Katie Bell se poser sur lui et quand il se retournait vers elle, elle se mettait à rougi et détournait la tête. En fait, Harry trouvait cela assez drôle et il rentra de meilleure humeur dans la tour des Gryffondor. Après une bonne douche, il se coucha en s'autorisant même à imaginer remporter une fois de plus la coupe de Quidditch.  
  
En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le week-end toucha a sa fin. Harry avait passé les deux journées à travailler pour ses cours et son EFAS. Il avait lu touts les historiques possibles des sorts impardonnables et maintenant, il devait en aborder la théorie. Heureusement, Kingsley lui avait signé une autorisation pour qu'il puisse se rendre dans la réserve, et cela au grand dam de Madame Pince. A la fin de leur premier 'vrai' cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Kingsley avait été agréablement impressionné par le travail qu'Harry avait déjà abattu et les piètres performances de ses élèves ne l'avaient pas empêché de lui accorder cette faveur. En effet, ils avaient appris un sort capable d'arrêter celui de désarmement (et cela exclusivement) et seuls Harry, Hermione et bizarrement Neville avaient pu l'appliquer correctement.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'Harry passa quelques minutes à faire l'inventaire des ouvrages qui l'intéressaient dans la réserve avant de se rendre à la première réunion de l'AD supervisée de l'année.  
  
Alors là, me dites plus que j'ai traînassé ! En trois jours, un nouveau chapitre !!! Alors, j'entends déjà mes oreilles siffler avec Harry/Mione... Tchut tchut !!! Bon, j'avais dit que il y aurait que ce chapitre ci avant Halloween, mais je dois revoir mes ambitions à la hausse... Les trucs que je voulais mettre avant prennent un peu plus de temps que prévu... Donc, j'accueille toujours vos idées pour Halloween...  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une ch'tite review !!!  
  
- Gh()st : peut être que c'est le jardin secret... Il y a aussi l'actrice qui a le rôle de McGo dedans... Alors, Harry a eu assez e répondant à ton goût ? Bon, ce qui s'est passé après était pas des masses sympa, mais ça change un peu de ce que j'ai lu dans d'autres fics ! Pour Harry avec plusieurs fille pendant l'année, c'est un peu ce que je voulais faire, verrai bien sije reste dans ce sens là... Bisous  
  
- Loyalbus : ben merci de me suivre encore !!!  
  
- Truche : désolé... d'habitude je parles au filles comme à des mooosieurs et elles sont pas contentes... alors je prends le moins de risques possibles, et pas de bol, ça marche pas ! Pour le garçon, tu as juste (ça tout le monde y arrive) pour la miss, tu brûles ! Pour Halloween, je vais essayer de rendre ça assez farfelu, on verra bien ! Je fais toujours appel à vos idées déjantées pour cette soirée ! Donc envoie !  
  
- Bartiméus : en fait tu pourrais pas tomber plus juste pour halloween, sauf peut être pour le couple... Et merci pour tes petits conseils orthographiques )  
  
- Alpo : une nouvelle (ou un nouveau ?), dis faut pas rester devant un écran d'ordi si longtemps (lol) pour mon histoire en plus,... Moi j'ai plus le problème de la moman qui râle derrière, j'ai bientôt 22 ans et ce serait pas des masses normal qu'elle me dise encore ça... Sinon, cette fois ci, l'update a pas tardé ! Gros bisous...  
  
- Philinas : alors la relation entre Harry s'embourbe un peu hein, je doute qu'un jour ils deviennent les meilleurs potes du monde... Pour Firenze, j'avais oublié... aille aille aille, encore un truc à caser, ma tête va éclater, je le sens... Mais j'ai toute l'année pour ça ! Pour Halloween, si tu veux savoir pour Ron, tu peux calculer (date actu nb de semaines pour réaliser la potion d'éveil), tu trouveras facile ! Pour le couple Ally Harry, je suis pas trop pour, mais dis pas ça à Gh()st... Y aura peut être un petit truc à noël, je sais pas encore... Bref, merci pour ton petit mot, gros poutouxes !  
  
- Garulfo : ah ! le retour ! Enfin ! Bon, pour perseus Evans, ben disons que... hum hum... très perspicace miss... L'histoire est si transparente que ça ?snif snif Sinon, la 2e personne touchée par le gellatus, c'est Dipley Fruge (dans le chap 14 je crois...). J'espère que le cours d'occlumencie t'a plu...Et faut pas me remercier de continuer à écrire... C'est moi qui devrais te remercier de me lire et de me donner ton avis. Gros, gros, gros bisous ! 


	17. voyage au paradis

Chapitre XVII  
Voyage au paradis  
  
Etre invisible comportait plusieurs avantages. Tout d'abord, ne pas être vu. Pour Harry, c'était le paradis, personne ne le regardait ou ne chuchotait après son passage. Etre invisible, cela signifiait aussi pouvoir voir les autres sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Tous les membres de l'AD pouvaient désormais expérimenter ces plaisirs. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous à la réunion en riant comme des fous échappés de leur asile. Apparemment, Seamus avait sauté sur Lavande et Dean avant qu'ils ne se désillusionnent et qu'ils n'arrêtent de s'embrasser et la jeune fille avait mordu à sang la lèvre de son amoureux en sursautant. Depuis, Seamus ne parvenait plus à se retenir de rire.  
  
La Salle sur Demande se remplissait tout doucement, Harry et Hermione étant arrivés en premiers. Ils trouvaient cela amusant de voir la porte s'ouvrir comme par magie sans apercevoir personne dans son embrasure, puis se refermer. Après une dizaine d'ouvertures et fermetures, tout le monde semblait être arrivé. Ils n'attendaient plus que Mrs McGonagall et tous racontaient les blagues qu'ils avaient orchestrées ces derniers jours grâce au sort de désillusion. Il était maintenant 19 heures 15 et le retard de leur professeur commençait à inquiéter Hermione.  
  
- Harry ! Ce n'est pas normal ! » elle s'appuya contre la bibliothèque remplie de vieux livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal « Mrs McGonagall n'est JAMAIS en retard ! »  
  
Soudain, un chat gris tigré lui sauta au dessus de la tête pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol. Tout le monde s'était retourné en entendant le cri de la jeune fille et ils purent tous voir le joli chat se transformé en... leur professeur. Mrs McGonagall apparut alors sous sa forme habituelle. On pouvait même, en regardant bien, apercevoir un léger sourire au bord de ses lèvres. C'est alors que Neville dit tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.  
  
- Mince ! Elle a tout entendu ! » et il se plaqua la main sur la bouche comme pour dire 'Faites que je ne l'aie pas dit tout haut...'  
  
- Oui, Mr Londubat, j'ai entendu !  
  
Elle balaya la salle du regard et les membres de l'AD baissèrent timidement la tête, sauf Ginny qui restait droite et amusée. Harry et Hermione se trouvaient toujours derrière leur professeur. Cela leur semblait la meilleure solution pour éviter d'affronter son expression sévère. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce et ils commençaient tous à se sentir réellement mal à l'aise. Leur professeur frappa alors dans ses mains.  
  
- Et bien ! Fermez donc votre bouche Mr Londubat, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau ! Et réveillez vous, vous tous ! » un léger sourire glissa furtivement sur ses lèvres « Disons que pour la seule fois de ma vie, ce que je viens d'entendre est entré par une oreille et puis ressorti par l'autre... »  
  
Tous se relaxèrent à ces mots et elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent alors que Mrs McGonagall transformait un scrutoscope en fauteuil de Chintz ancien et qui avait l'air assez confortable. Elle s'y assit à son tour avant de prendre la parole.  
  
- Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous. Avant de débuter la partie plus pratique de cette réunion, je voudrais vous adresser quelques mots plus généraux au nom des différents professeurs qui vous rendront visite lors de cette année. En effet, nous sommes tous vraiment fiers des initiatives que vous avez prises dans des conditions plus que précaires l'année dernière. Ensuite, vous savez certainement que vous aurez une visite de l'un de vos professeurs, et cela une fois chaque mois. Nous vous offrirons chacun une certaine partie de nos connaissances ».  
  
Certains soupirèrent à l'idée de vivre un cours de métamorphose bis ou de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal classique le dimanche soir. Mrs McGonagall sembla comprendre pourquoi les membres de l'AD avaient si vite déchanté. Il lui suffisait de regarder Ginny qui venait de prendre sa pose 'Ginny-en-cours-d'histoire-de-la-magie' en baillant.  
  
- Miss Weasley, ne vous tracassez pas, ce que nous verrons lors de ces réunions n'est enseigné dans aucune classe ici à Poudlard. Chacun de vos professeurs possède un petit plus, et c'est ce petit plus qu'il vous enseignera. En ce qui me concerne, vous devez vous doutez du sujet dont je vais vous parler... »  
  
Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina soudain. Elle fut la première à comprendre et le professeur McGonagall lui sourit en retour.  
  
- Et oui Mrs Granger. Ce soir, nous allons nous aventurer dans le domaine épineux qu'est celui de la science des animagi.  
  
Cette fois, la réaction des membres de l'AD ne se fit pas attendre. Tous souriaient, certains frappaient dans les mains ou échangeaient quelques mots enthousiastes avec leurs voisins. Ils se calmèrent lorsque leur professeur se racla la gorge à la façon d'une petite dame qu'ils avaient eue comme professeur quelques mois auparavant.  
  
- Hum, hum... Nous allons donc commencer si nous voulons avoir appris quelque chose avant le couvre feu » elle se leva et fit disparaître le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise tandis que les élèves ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, attendant ses instructions « Avant de commencer, je veux que vous sachiez quelques petites choses sur les animagi. »  
  
Elle leur expliqua clairement ce qu'étaient les animagi et grâce à quels processus des humains pouvaient se transformer en animaux. Les membres de l'AD l'écoutaient avec une attention qui était au moins multipliée par cinq par rapport à celle dont ils témoignaient durant ses cours de métamorphose. Mrs McGonagall leur montrait des photographies, qu'elle projetait sur le mur, où des sorciers possédant ce don se transformaient à leur guise. Elle leur avait montré une gravure d'un sorcier du 12e siècle qui se transformait en une jolie petite coccinelle, elle fit également apparaître l'image d'une sorcière se transformant en un renard. Sur chacune de ces photos, leur professeur leur fit remarquer les différentes caractéristiques physiques des sorciers qui étaient visibles même sous leur forme animale. Mrs McGonagall continua en les avertissant des dangers multiples que comportait les transformations forcées, c'est-à- dire celle des personnes non animagi. Elle illustra le problème par d'autres images. Une jeune fille avait dû passer le restant de ses jours avec des oreilles de lapin, et tous les jeunes présents dans la Salle sur Demande frémirent en voyant un homme obligé de terminer sa vie avec une tête de porc à la place de son visage. Elle terminait enfin sa petite introduction théorique.  
  
- Comme vous venez de le voir, le don d'être animagi est extrêmement rare et nous ne sommes qu'une poignée en Grande Bretagne. C'est pourquoi lors du petit exercice que nous allons effectuer, vous ne devez pas vous attendre à vous transformer en n'importe quel animal. Evidemment, il m'est déjà arriver de prendre connaissance de quelques personnes qui ne se sont pas enregistrées auprès du ministère ».  
  
Elle sourit tendrement et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle pensait à Sirius et son père en ce moment même. Elle se reprit.  
  
- J'aimerais, avant de commencer, vous demander de garder le secret sur ce qui va se passer entre ces murs. Les autres élèves me poursuivraient jusqu'à ce que je leur fasse passer le même test et tout cela pour voir qu'ils ne sont pas animagi. Non. Vraiment, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ces temps-ci » elle avait repris quelques instants son air sévère habituel mais il disparut assez rapidement « Ce que nous allons faire maintenant peut être considéré comme un test de dépistage. Je vais vous demander de faire plusieurs choses et à l'issue de ces petites tâches, nous serons en mesure de savoir si certains d'entre vous possèdent un don d'animagus, ce dont je doute. Mais si par miracle quelqu'un répond positivement à cette expérience, je ferai le nécessaire pour l'aider et le former moi-même. »  
  
En ce moment, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sirius, à son père et à ce maudit Queudver. La fin du discours de son professeur de métamorphose le sortit de ses pensées. Mrs McGonagall fit alors apparaître autant de grands coussins qu'il y avait de personnes dans la Salle sur Demande et leur fit signe de s'allonger, ce que les membres de l'AD firent sans broncher, curieux de ce qui allait leur arriver. Une fois qu'ils furent tous couchés et bien installés, Mrs McGonagall se mit à parler d'une voix chaude et relaxante.  
  
- Fermez les yeux et respirez profondément. Relaxez vous et sentez l'air glisser dans votre gorge. Inspirez lentement, puis expirez tout l'air se trouvant dans vos poumons, sentez le remonter vers votre bouche et franchir vos lèvres. Tout est sombre autour de vous et vous ne voyez que du noir aux alentours. Vous êtes entourés par le vide et vous vous sentez légers. Inspirez profondément. Expirez. Laissez vous aller. Laissez vous flotter. Vous vous sentez de plus en plus légers et vous quittez le sol pour flotter dans ce monde noir. Respirez profondément. Bien.  
  
Mrs McGonagall inspira et expira bruyamment comme pour leur montrer comment faire. Elle regardait attentivement tous les élèves allongés sur le sol. Tous semblaient bien se relaxer. C'est alors qu'Harry se mit à léviter dans les airs. Mrs McGonagall s'y attendait. Elle avait entendu parler de ses 'histoires de matelas' et elle savait qu'Harry réagirait trop fort à ses suggestions. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit voler le jeune homme vers elle puis elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille pour le réveiller.  
  
- Harry. Harry, tu peux ouvrir les yeux » il la regarda l'air étonné et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui se passait mais elle lui fit signe de se taire « Harry, nous savons tous les deux que tu réagis d'une façon particulière aux suggestions, Mr Londubat n'a pas pu s'empêcher de raconter certains de réveils en sursaut en public. Ne te tracasse pas pour l'exercice. Et puis nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas animagus » et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
Harry savait qu'elle avait raison. Un jour, il avait ouvert un des vieux livres que Sirius avait rangés dans sa bibliothèque au Square Grimmaurd. Le bouquin proposait plusieurs moyens de dépistage pour des dons d'animagi. Harry les avait tous essayés mais il n'y avait eu aucun résultat. Rien n'avait bougé chez lui. Sur le coup, il avait été déçu mais tout bien réfléchi, le fait de se transformer en animal ne lui aurait pas apporté beaucoup de bonnes choses. Il aurait dû se rendre au ministère et affronter des dizaines de représentants hostiles et lents. Il aurait dû faire part à tout le monde de cette nouvelle capacité et s'entraîner des mois et des mois avant de pouvoir en profiter, et encore, il ne voyait pas comment. Et si il s'était transformé en un verre de terre ou en un paon, très pratique tout cela... Il se contenta alors d'écouter Mrs McGonagall et de regarder les réactions des membres de l'AD. Maintenant, son professeur de métamorphose marchait lentement parmi eux et recommençait à parler avec la même voix relaxante.  
  
- Très bien. Maintenant, regardez bien en face de vous. Parmi les airs sombres, vous pouvez apercevoir un minuscule point blanc, comme une étoile très lointaine. Désormais, ce point se rapproche et s'agrandit de plus en plus. Le voyez vous s'arrêter juste en face de vous. Le point s'est transformé en un grand écran blanc complètement immaculé. Respirez encore. Maintenant, regardez bien ce tableau, vous pouvez y discerner quelques traits. Des images commencent à apparaître, et ces images ressemblent à ce que vous pourriez voir lorsque vous vous promenez dans un grand parc. Voyez vous les immenses arbres et les grandes prairies autour de vous ? Voyez vous la jolie rivière qui coule à quelques pas le long des galets. Bien. Maintenant, vous êtes dans le tableau et vous marchez au milieu de ce parc en regardant les arbres, les fleurs, le ciel et les petits animaux qui courent autour de vous. Entendez vous le bruissement des herbes sous vos pieds ? Tournez vous vers votre droite. Voyez vous ces grosses pierres grises sculptées ? Vous vous avancez vers elles. Prenez tout votre temps.  
  
Mrs McGonagall respira de nouveau assez fort pour que chacun l'entende. Harry examinait ses amis. Ils étaient tous exceptionnellement détendus et ne bougeaient pas le moindre cil. Seuls leur torses et poitrines montaient et redescendaient dans un mouvement de va et vient extrêmement reposant. Mrs McGonagall se promenait parmi eux et continuait son discours.  
  
- Bien. Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur l'une de ces grandes pierres grises. Voilà. Maintenant, écoutez les bruits de l'eau, les bruits des airs et ceux de la forêt. Regardez la nature qui vous entoure. Sentez vous vibrer le sol ? Un animal s'approche de vous très lentement. Il a peur de vous effrayer. Rassurez le. Voyez vous avec quelle grâce il évolue » Mrs McGonagall fit une pause et continua à marcher lentement parmi les corps étendus par terre puis elle reprit « Maintenant, il est à quelques centimètre de vous. Regardez comme il est beau. Regardez sa couleur et ses yeux qui vous sourient. Laissez le encore s'approcher de vous. Bien. Il vous est maintenant possible de le toucher. Allez y, n'ayez pas peur. Levez doucement votre main vers lui. Sentez vous le sentiment de sécurité qui en émane ? Regardez ses yeux, plongez votre regard dans ses pupilles et écoutez le. Ecoutez ce qu'il vous dit tout bas. Ce qu'il vous chuchote. Vos regards ne se séparent plus et vous pénétrez maintenant dans son esprit. Il vous invite à entrer en lui. Non. N'ayez pas peur, il ne vous veut que du bien.  
  
Harry balayait toujours la pièce de son regard pour guetter le moindre signe venant de ses amis. C'est alors qu'il vit deux élèves bouger. Non, en fait, ils ne bougeait pas... ils... ils se métamorphosaient. Leurs corps se transformaient lentement. L'une des deux silhouettes se retourna sur son côté et ses bras et jambes prirent la forme de longues et fines pattes à la robe dorée. Tous les attributs humains de son corps disparaissaient peu à peu pour faire place à de grandes moustaches et une longue queue qui balayait lentement le sol. Tout son corps était désormais recouvert de magnifiques poils dorés courts et brillants. Au bout de ses pattes, Harry pouvait voir étinceler de longues griffes et tandis que le corps se retournait, la lumière des bougies de la Salle sur Demande se reflétait différemment sur les muscles fins. Mrs McGonagall se dirigea vers la nouvelle silhouette et analysa doucement les résultats de la métamorphose à la lumière de sa baguette magique. Maintenant se trouvait devant elle une majestueuse lionne.  
  
Le professeur se retourna alors et se dirigea vers l'autre corps qui était déjà bien avancé dans le processus de métamorphose. La silhouette devenait de plus en plus petite et le visage de l'élève devenait de plus en plus sombre pour presque atteindre un noir de geais. Harry dû se lever pour pouvoir encore le voir, tellement le corps rapetissait. Les jambes et les bras de son ami(e) avaient presque disparu et à la place, de magnifiques ailes multicolores avaient pris place le long de son buste. Elles étaient extrêmement fines et fragiles. Mrs McGonagall s'abaissa pour mieux voir le sublime papillon qui se trouvait sur le sol. Ses ailes se fondaient petit à petit dans le décor, en prenant le ton de l'environnement qui l'entourait et lorsque le professeur de métamorphose illumina le minuscule animal, ses ailes évoluèrent vers un blanc presque immaculé. Mrs McGonagall se releva alors et revint auprès de Harry.  
  
De longues minutes avaient passé depuis qu'elle s'était tue pour examiner les deux silhouettes. Elle vit le regard complètement perdu de Harry qui avait du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de voir. Non pas un, mais deux membres de l'AD semblaient posséder le don si rare d'être un animagus. Comme pour l'empêcher de lui poser des questions, Mrs McGonagall posa son doigt sur ses lèvres fines, le faisant ainsi signer de se taire. Elle arborait un large sourire qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur le visage de son professeur. Elle se tint à côté de lui et respira un grand coup avant de recommencer à parler à voix haute tandis que la queue de la lionne ondulait langoureusement contre le plancher.  
  
- Bien. Maintenant, laissez votre ami partir, quittez son regard et revenez à vous. Voyez le reculer lentement et rejoindre ses amis dans la forêt, la rivière, la vaste plaine ou les airs. Regardez le s'éloigner avec la même grâce. Voyez le rapetisser dans le lointain. Il se retourne une dernière fois pour vous dire au revoir. Maintenant, il n'est plus qu'un petit point dans l'horizon et il disparaît complètement. Respirez encore » elle inspira et expira bruyamment « Bien. Vous pouvez vous lever de votre pierre et vous étirer. Prenez votre temps. Désormais, vous êtes debout et vous sentez peu à peu le monde qui vous entoure devenir plus flou et vous quitter lui aussi. Vous vous retrouvez maintenant en dehors de ce magnifique endroit et ne pouvez plus le voir qu'à travers l'écran dans lequel il vous est apparu tout à l'heure. Autour de ce tableau réapparaît le même vide que tout à l'heure et doucement les traits de l'image s'estompent jusqu'à ce que l'écran redevienne complètement blanc.  
  
Pendant que Mrs McGonagall parlait, Harry n'avait pas quitté du regard les silhouettes des deux membres de l'AD. Les deux jeunes filles commençaient à reprendre leur forme humaine habituelle. La lionne avait retrouvé ses longs cheveux et son teint de porcelaine tandis que le papillon avait récupéré des longs bras gracieux et ses traits joyeux. Maintenant, elles étaient de nouveau allongées paisiblement sur leur dos et leur tête reposait enfin sur les grands coussins qu'avait fait apparaître Mrs McGonagall.  
  
- Maintenant c'est au tour de l'écran lumineux de rétrécir et vous pouvez le voir s'éloigner lui aussi et rejoindre le vide qui l'entoure. Vous ne voyez bientôt plus que du noir autour de vous » elle fit une pause durant de longues secondes « Bien. Vous vous sentez de moins en moins légers et vous sentez également le sol sous votre dos, le coussin sous votre nuque. Vous entendez ma voix de plus en plus fort. Lentement, vous commencez à remuer le bout de vos doigts, puis vous caressez le sol avec la paume de vos mains. Vos jambes se remuent également et c'est le contrôle de tout votre corps que vous retrouvez peu à peu.  
  
Mrs McGonagall fit une dernière pause et Harry regardait les membres de l'AD doucement remuer sur le sol. Hermione levait lentement les bras et les étirait au dessus d'elle. Quant à Neville, il étendait fébrilement ses jambes à quelques centimètres du sol. Derrière eux, Ernie McMillan faisait de large ronds de bras et jambes bien haut, comme pour montrer à son professeur qu'il faisait bien ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Mrs McGonagall fit un petit cercle avec sa baguette magique et la Salle sur Demande se fit plus claire et lumineuse. Elle se rapprocha de Harry et lui murmura de nouveau de façon à ce que personne ne les entende.  
  
- Harry, je voudrais que tu ne dises rien de ce que tu viens de voir jusqu'à ce que tes deux amies soient en mesure d'assumer ce qu'elles sont. Ca ne va pas être facile pour elles d'intégrer toutes ces nouvelles informations... » il acquiesça tandis qu'elle lui sourit avant de continuer à voix haute « Bien. Maintenant vous pouvez lentement ouvrir les yeux et vous redresser à votre rythme.  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent tous et Harry vit toutes les paires de paupières se lever une à une puis ses amis se redressèrent chacun à leur tour. Leurs yeux étaient rougis, comme si on venait de les sortir d'un sommeil profond et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant bâiller aux corneilles. Il put même apercevoir les jolies amygdales de Zacharias Smith. Mrs McGonagall leur laissa quelques instants pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs esprits. Ils commençaient à parler entre eux, se racontant ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus enthousiastes, surtout du côté d'Ernie qui était persuadé d'avoir découvert sa nature profonde d'animagi... Hum hum fut tout ce qu'Harry en pensait. Après quelques minutes de détente, Mrs McGonagall reprit enfin la parole.  
  
- Et bien et bien, jeunes gens. Vous avez l'air d'être harassés, pourtant, il n'est que 20 heures 30...  
  
- 20 heures 30 ! » s'exclama Seamus Finingham en regardant l'horloge murale d'un air dubitatif.  
  
- Et oui Mr Finingham, le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas » et elle lui sourit, ce qui n'était vraiment pas habituel chez elle.  
  
Désormais, tous les membres de l'AD attendaient une sorte de diagnostic, de sentence ou de verdict quelconque... n'importe quoi à partir du moment où leur professeur leur expliquait ce qui venait de se passer et, accessoirement, qui était un animagus ! Mrs McGonagall souriait d'un air sadique et posa enfin LA question que tous attendaient.  
  
- Alors » elle joignit ses mains « Quels sont ceux parmi vous qui ont l'impression d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'assez fort pour penser posséder le don d'animagus ? »  
  
Elle se tut pour faire place à leurs réactions et presque immédiatement, une dizaine de mains se levèrent. Ernie, Neville, Zacharias, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Hermione, Dean, Michael Corner et Lavande Brown avaient élevé leur bras timidement. Harry était cloué sur son siège, comment toutes ces personnes pouvaient TOUTES penser avoir vécu quelque chose de suffisant pour espérer avoir un petit plus en eux. Mrs McGonagall leur demanda alors d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu soit disant pour 'éclaircir ses idées'. Ernie expliqua avec ses airs pompeux que selon lui il devait posséder du sang d'animagus. En effet, il raconta avoir échangé de sages opinions avec un vieil hibou grand duc. Dean thomas raconta avoir volé avec un magnifique aigle aux ailes géantes. Hermione conta son aventure sous marine avec une jolie loutre dans la rivière. Chacun y allait de son explication et Mrs McGonagall les écouta tous avec la même attention soutenue et lorsque ce fut le tour de Neville d'expliquer son entrevue avec une taupe, il était aussi rouge que les murs de la Salle Commune de la tour des Gryffondor. Alors que l'heure du couvre feu approchait rapidement, le professeur McGonagall mit fin à la discussion, un rictus digne de Rogue sur les lèvres.  
  
- Et bien, malheureusement pour vous, aucun de vos témoignages n'est réellement fondé. Ceux qui viennent de parler ont certes vécu une expérience forte, mais aucun d'entre eux ne possède le don d'être un animagus... » les dix personnes baissèrent la tête, déçus « et je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre vos dortoirs si vous ne voulez pas foncer sur Mr Rusard ou marcher sur notre chère Miss Teigne... »  
  
Pour Mrs McGonagall, c'était une chose de donner un cours secret à certains étudiants un dimanche soir, mais c'en était une autre que de les autoriser à rentrer en retard dans leur maison respective et par là de transgresser les règles de Poudlard. Tous se levèrent alors et se dirigèrent un à un vers la sortie, se désillusionnant mais le professeur de métamorphose les fit sursauter avant de les laisser partir.  
  
- Néanmoins, cette soirée n'aura pas eu lieu en vain et je demanderais à Miss Weasley et Miss Lovegood de bien vouloir rester quelques instants. Bonne nuit à tous.  
  
Harry rejoignit la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avec les autres membres de l'AD. Après qu'il eut retiré sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry fut assailli par les questions.  
  
- Harry ! Explique !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait l'exercice ?  
  
- Pourquoi Ginny et Loufoca ont dû rester ? Elles ont montré quelque chose ?  
  
- En quoi se sont-elles transformées ?  
  
- Allez ! Explique Harry !  
  
- Mais laissez le respirer ! »  
  
Hermione du presque crier pour se faire entendre et elle le tira vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Elle le poussa dans un fauteuil et s'assit à ses pieds, comme certains autres. Heureusement, la pièce était vide et Harry leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé sans trop entrer dans les détails et sans dire que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient transformées.  
  
- Je n'ai pas fait l'exercice parce que je sais que je ne suis pas animagus, et Mrs McGonagall le sait aussi, et je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs. En ce qui concerne Ginny et Luna, je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose, j'ai juste vu le professeur McGonagall s'approcher d'elles. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je voie quoi que ce soit...  
  
Harry mentait. Paaaaaaas bien ! Mais il savait qu'à la place des deux jeunes filles, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on crie sur les toits son nouveau don. 'Mesdames et Messieurs ! Oyez oyez bonnes gens ! C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous annonce que Miss Weasley s'est transformée en un magnifique lionne et que Miss Lovegood s'est transformée en un mignon petit papillon. Oyez oyez bonnes gens.' Des 'Oh' et des 'Ah' retentirent autour de lui. Chacun semblait déçu par ce manque d'information.  
  
Les membres de l'AD finirent leur soirée à discuter des vivions plus ou moins convaincantes qu'ils avaient eues durant la réunion et ils n'entendirent pas Ginny rentrer alors que cette dernière profitait de leur distraction pour monter incognito dans son dortoir. Il ne devait pas être évident pour elle de se dire 'Bravo ma grande, tu es un animagus, et pas n'importe lequel ! Une lionne en plus !  
  
- o – o – o –o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –o –o –  
  
Et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre les petits gars !!! Bon, je sais, je prends la mauvaise habitude de tarder un petit peu désoléedésoléedésolée. Le problème, c'est que maintenant je dois recommencer mon stage donc ce qui va se passer c'est que je vais vous poster un chapitre par semaine le week end, et si je suis motivée, peut être deux, mais en tout cas, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils aient une longueur minimale (et pas vous taper des trucs de 1000 mots comme je le faisais dans les tous premiers)...  
  
Alors, je sais que certains seront pas contents que notre petit Harry chéri n'ait pas fait l'exercice de McGo'... Mais je trouvais qu'il avait déjà trop de responsabilités le petit choupinet et j'aime pas quand il est le plus puissant des sorciers en trois chapitres, même si pour moi c'est lui le plus fort... Et puis, j'avais besoin de son point de vue pour raconter la transformation des deux miss !  
  
Pour la relaxation, dites vous bien que ce que McGo' a utilisé est utilisé (bien mieux que ce que j'ai pu transcrire) par les psychologues... Juste pour citer mes sources, je remercie une certaine Sylvie qui est une chef dans le domaine.  
  
Alors, dernières petites généralités. Le concours pour Halloween dure encore une semaine, il me reste qu'un chapitre à écrire avant, et celui-ci va pas être facile facile à pondre, je vous le dit. Donc, il vous reste une grosse semaine pour me faire parvenir vos idées. Je ferai un petit classement de mes préférées à la fin du chapitre 19. J'aurais bien envoyé un ti cadeau au gagnant, mais vous imaginez les frais postaux... Si vous avez la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais vous offrir... dites toujours.  
  
Je lancerai un autre concours après Halloween, vous verrez bien ce que c'est !  
  
Maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews. Tadaaaaaa.  
  
Bientôt, on échangera une correspondance suivie si je continue à vous écrire des romans... -)  
  
- j'ai lu hier soir la review d'une miss mais j'ai oublié son nom, le problème est qu'il a disparu de ma page de sauvegarde alors mam'selle, merci de ta review, et je suis vraiment désolée de rien pouvoir te dire de plus snif snif  
  
- Gh()st : je suis super contente que ce chapitre te plaise, j'avais peur que certains n'accrochent pas, comme avec celui-ci... je verrai bien ! Alors comme ça tu me fais confiance maintenant ? Ca c'est vraiment une preuve que tu aimes ce que j'écris suis toute folle. Petit problème, les couples qui te plaisent pas, disons que y en a un au moins qui va devoir y passer... Je te laisserai généreusement deviner lequel... En ce qui concerne les slashs, je trouve que les persos ici ont assez de problèmes et le fait de devoir subir une sexualité compliquée serait vraiment la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. J'ai pas envie d'une fin à la Sofia Coppola dans 'Virgin suicides' (sais pas si tu connais, j'ai adoré ce film). Pour le jardin secret, je dois t'avouer que je l'adore aussi, j'aime bien les films qui se déroulent dans des environnements hostiles et où il y a un peu de magie. Tout ce qui fait rêver, même si je suis une fan d'American History X... Bref, je m'égare... On parlait de quoi ? Harry Potter non ? Je trouve que ce chapitre ci est moins sombre mais malheureusement le délai a été long, désolée tout plein... Gros gros bisous à toi !!! Mfoua !!!  
  
- Garulfo : Merci merci pour les compliments, j'adore ça de plus en plus. L'abus de compliments nuit gravement à la santé, mais continue hein !!! Alors, le souvenir de Snape a du se dérouler moins d'un mois avant la rentrée... TUYAU pour toi toute seule !!! Enfin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre le lise... ). Le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ta théorie sur le traître... Avant, je pensais comme toi, puis je me suis mise à lire les éditoriaux de Sleuths sur mugglenet.com, et j'en ai découvert un qui donne une théorie sur les 3 mangemorts dont parle Voldemort à la fin du tome 4. Si ça t'intéresse, il faut que tu la lises, et en gros, on en déduit que Rogue se trouvait parmi le cercle des partisans de V. dans le cimetière et je crois qu'il espionne de nouveau du côté sombre de la force... Vous êtes tout plein à pas vouloir un H/Hermione. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour pas gâcher la suite, c'est réfléchis... Est- ce que je les mettrais ensemble ? Sais pas, vous verrez bien. Mouahahaha. D'hab' je suis trop bonne, je vous donne des réponses tout de suite, mais là, je tiens ma langue !!! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour Neville, il est de plus en plus fort... Et tant mieux ! pour D. Fruge, j'ai inventé ce perso, on n'en parle nulle part... tracasse pas ! Last but not least : mes exams... disons mi figue mi raisin... j'en ai loupé qu'un mais comme je n'ai pas pu les passer tous en janvier, il saute avec les autres et hop ! sconde sess. Sinon, j'ai d'excellentes notes (entre 14 et 17) pour tous les autres cours et travaux. Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi !!! :-). Allez, bisous bisous, et à la prochaine review.  
  
- Alpo : zut, je me suis encore trompé sur le sexe d'un nouveau, non d'une nouvelle !!! Quand vous êtes des filles, je crois que vous êtes des gars, et qd c'est l'inverse, les hommes ont du mal à digérer les mam'selles... Ce que je comprends fort bien ! Quand tu dis plus de maman, et ben si, et parfois elle me casse la tête, laisse moi te le dire !!! Mais on les aime coumème hein ! Gros poutouxes !!!  
  
- Bartimeus : merci pour les compliments, j'aiiiiiiiime.... Tracasse pas, je n'oublie aucune de vos idées, elles sont stockée dans un coin sur de mon disque dur -). Merci de ta fidélité, gros gros bisous...  
  
- Sirius étoile : alors je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon mail mais je crois qu'il a foiré qq part. Dis moi quoi !!! Est-ce qu'on se fait à la popularité ? Ben d'abord, je suis pas certaine d'être réellement populaire, mais je crois que même si je reçois plein de reviews à chaque fois, je m'y fais pas... J'ai toujours un petit papillon dans l'estomac quand je vois une alerte de review !!! Pas malin tu vas dire... Mais c'est mieux que d'être complètement blasée... En ce qui concerne les délais, ils n'atteindront JAMAIS un mois entier, foi de potterfiqueuse ! Na ! Je lis des fics aussi et je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre en vain une update, surtout de mes deux histoires préférées !!! Les deux personnes qui sont ensemble, tu t'imagines bien que je vais pas te le dire, je me suis déjà à moitié vendue avec d'autres reviewers qui m'ont piégée ! Plus jamais mais dis toi qu'un des deux est de Serpentard coumème !!! En ce qui concerne les Evans, et plus spécialement Perseus, je te conseille de surfer sur mugglenet.com, ils ont de très bonnes théories réellement plausibles dont je me suis inspirée, même si MON histoire des Evans est complètement inédite (moi ? modeste ? bien sur que oui !!!). Et pour finir, mon inspiration... hum hum, en ce moment, la vilaine me trouve des tas de trucs vraiment pas mal pour la Noel, la St Valentin, la fin de l'année, et bien sur pour Halloween. La pauvre a du mal avec les évènements plus banals... Mais ça c'est à vous de voir. A partir du moment où je me lance dans l'écriture d'un chapitre, je m'arrête pas jusqu'à sa fin, ce qui me fait qq heures sans manger ni boire... Et bien encore bienvenue ici bas et gros gros poutouxes à toi mam'selle...  
  
- Truche : Messsssi, le bal, ce sera pour dans deux semaines normalement, je sais je reporte mais j'ai des tas de trucs à mettre avant... Mais je peux te dire que je me réjouis de l'écrire, tellement ce qui va se passer me plait, c'est mon côté fille-de-22-ans-qui-regrette-l'insouciance-de-quand- elle-était-ado (tu verras) ... et pour Severus, chaque chose en son temps )  
  
- Boneless : roooooo que je t'aime toi, t'es tout le temps là !!!Pour le retard, t'en fais pas, il n'y a eu que 2 jours entre les 2 chapitres alors je peux pas t'en vouloir 'ti chou... Pour McGo', merci, j'ai changé l'ortho pour ce chapitre ci comme tu as pu le remarquer de tes yeux de lynx qui trouvent toutes mes bêtes fautes... Alors, pq Harry peut pas se transformer tt d'un coup, ben parce que c'est difficile tu sais, alors ils font petit à petit puis ils réuniront tout. La vraie raison c'est que j'ai besoin de trucs à raconter dans les autres chapitres ai honte va. En tout cas, ne te tracasses pas, tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout avec tes mini questions, comme tu peux le voir à la taille de mes commentaires aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur à communiquer avec le monde...(1) Mon petit Harry est pas homo, pas le courage de l'écrire comme ça, pas l'envie non plus, et actuellement, il a pas de fille en tête, mais il en aura une un peu plus tard dans l'année, c'est pas pour ça qu'il va rester tout le temps sage... (2) Tu verras dans le chapitre suivant si Ron survit, mais réfléchis bien, est-ce que je pourrais le sacrifier à des fins littéraires ??? (3) en fait, les souvenirs qu'Harry a vus n'étaient pas considérés par Rogue comme dangereux, c'est seulement en ramassant un mini indice dans chaque que ça peut nous apporter qq chose... et je doute que vous sachiez lesquels sélectionner à ce moment précis... (4) Oh mais je compte pas mettre une fille à chaque gars, je prenais ça dans un autre sens, mais tu verras (tracasse il y a rien de sexuel, ma fic restera PG)... (5) Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces jalousies... Faut bien que je varie ce que je raconte pour personnaliser mes réponses. Tu voudrais des commentaires standardisés ??? Non hein, ben moi non plus en fait -)... Ah !maintenant je suis intronisée grande lolotte ! Chouette chouette chouette, on me l'avait jamais dit ça, mais j'aime bien !!!  
  
- Aperce : merci, ben j'espère que cette suite ci t'a plu...  
  
- Philinas : Merci merci... d'un côté, si tu te fabriques tes théories sur le tome 6 en vagabondant sur les forums et les sites de sleuths, on a les même sources ... et puis la plupart des indices nous ont été donnés par JKR herself !!! Alors, pour ta théorie sur Rogue, je suis pas d'accord non plus (lis le message pour Garulfo, histoire de pas faire copier coller). Moi ce que je pense c'est que Rogue n'a pas du tuer les Potter mais qu'il y a un truc avec Lily (je développerai un peu plus tard... hihi...) et à mon avis, il s'est retourné contre Voldemort en réfléchissant à ce qu'il faisait, et ce qu'il pense de Lily a du l'influencer à ce moment là même si c'est un véritable casse tête pour moi et que je ne fais que supposer. JKR est une chef, une des meilleures pour nous faire chauffer les neurones... Mais je crois aussi qu'il espionne Vold pour l'ordre et qu'il est pour l'instant du côté du bien. Ce que je crois, c'est que sa haine envers Harry va le repousser un peu plus du côté sombre, et même si je le vois pas y sombrer, il pourrait faire des choses mauvaises (spécialement en dernière année...) mais ça, c'est ma théorie à moua et je serais pas fâchée si tu la partages pas... Alors Harry bourreau des cœurs ? Je le comparerais pas à James et c'est vrai que je le vois plutôt comme victime des 'crushes' des filles plutôt que tombeur invétéré... Bien sur que Mark et Harry vont se reparler... mais on a toute l'année pour ça... heureusement qu'il me reste des trucs pour accommoder mes chapitres moi, je suis à peine en septembre peur peur peur. Je prends note de tes idées pour Halloween et je promet d'essayer de caser un max de trucs qui me viennent de vous tous. Voilou voilou... bises tout plein !!!  
  
- 


	18. Les ab

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Ginny avait répondu huit mille fois aux mêmes questions et Harry compatissait vraiment. C'était la même chose pour Luna et ce ne fut qu'à la réunion suivante de l'AD que Harry les aida à mettre les choses au point de façon à ce que plus personne ne les ennuie avec l'épineux sujet de conversation qu'étaient leurs capacités d'animagi. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre et maintenant, elles ne se quittaient plus qu'aux repas et pour dormir, quoique, certains matins, on pouvait sentir un souffle d'air descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles de la tour des Gryffondor... Harry aurait juré entendre la voix de Luna chantonner à voix basse... En plus de leurs cours et de leurs soirées à la bibliothèque, elles avaient rendez- vous deux fois par semaine avec le professeur McGonagall pour développer leur don.  
  
Pour Harry, la vie à Poudlard était vraiment très calme ces temps- ci, trop calme à vrai dire. Il passait ses journées en cours ou à la bibliothèque et les seules conversations qu'il avait, il les partageait avec Hermione ou ses compagnons de chambrée. Plus le temps passait, et plus il venait souvent au chevet de Ron. Les crises de son meilleur ami s'intensifiaient et se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Le teint du jeune homme était de plus en plus blanchâtre, ses cheveux autrefois flamboyants étaient devenus ternes et ne brillaient plus sous les rayons du soleil. Harry et Hermione sortaient de l'infirmerie plus abattus à chaque fois. Mrs Pomfresh avait tenté de les empêcher de revenir, mais ses tentatives s'étaient avérées inutiles.  
  
Les semaines passaient encore et encore. L'hiver approchait et les bises de plus en plus froides glaçaient le sang des élèves alors que le mois d'octobre se consumait à une vitesse folle. Harry calculait les jours qui restaient avant que la potion d'éveil ne soit définitivement prête.  
  
Le dimanche où la potion devait être terminée, Harry se réveilla en regardant les feuilles dorées tournoyer dans les airs, portées par des bourrasques. Les couleurs chaudes des feuillages de la forêt interdite avaient fait place aux tons sombres des branches des arbres déjà presque nus. Harry avait rendez vous avec Hermione dans la Salle Commune et ils allaient passer la journée avec Ron, en attendant la potion que Rogue devait lui apporter. Ces derniers jours, Hermione était devenue presque aussi blanche que le rouquin. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir. A présent, il avait une crise quasiment toutes les heures, et cela le jour et la nuit. Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Neville s'étaient arrangés pour établir des tours de garde pour ne plus le laisser affronter ses abîmes seul. Harry retrouva son amie à l'heure dite devant la cheminée et ils se rendirent en silence vers l'infirmerie. Ils emportaient toujours plusieurs livres pour s'occuper mais ces derniers temps, ils étaient totalement incapables d'en lire la moindre ligne. Comme toujours, ils s'assirent au chevet de leur ami et la journée passa dans le silence. Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, Mrs McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore les rejoignirent pour attendre le professeur Rogue. Ils prirent place silencieusement sur le lit voisin de celui de Ron et Mrs Pomfresh vint vers eux.  
  
- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, professeur McGonagall... » elle inclina la tête pour les saluer « Pensez vous que le professeur Rogue aura terminé ce soir ? Mr Weasley semble vraiment mal en point. Six semaines. C'est trop pour un jeune garçon de son âge » Harry et Hermione tournèrent la tête dans sa direction pour mieux les écouter et Dumbledore continua sans émettre la moindre réserve.  
  
- Severus sera ici dans quelques minutes. La potion est presque prête, elle doit juste refroidir.  
  
Plus personne ne parla pendant de longues minutes avant que le directeur ne se remette à parler.  
  
- Harry, Hermione... » les deux jeunes levèrent immédiatement la tête de leurs livres poussiéreux « Avant que Mr Weasley ne s'éveille » Mrs McGonagall toussota « Et il s'éveillera... Je disais, avant que Mr Weasley ne s'éveille, j'aimerais vous demander quelques services... »  
  
Harry et Hermione se demandaient ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur demander. Quitter la pièce ? Il n'en était pas question ! Ils soutinrent le regard de leur directeur alors qu'il continuait, les yeux fixés par terre. Apparemment, Dumbledore n'osait pas regarder Harry dans les yeux en ce moment...  
  
- J'aimerais qu'à son éveil, Ron ne se retrouve pas assiégé par des millions de questions à propos de ce qu'il a pu vivre durant ces six semaines. Quand il aura la force d'en parler, il pourra se confier aux personnes qu'il estimera dignes de confiance. Certaines choses sont difficiles à avouer.  
  
Il regarda enfin Harry, brièvement mais intensément, à travers ses lunettes en demi lune, et il lui sourit doucement. Harry savait qu'il voulait parler de la prophétie et des mois dont il avait eu besoin pour affronter sa réalité, même si il n'était pas certain qu'il l'affrontait déjà. Dumbledore continua.  
  
- Je voudrais aussi que vous laissiez à Ron quelques jours pour s'acclimater, puis il faudra faire en sorte qu'il reparte sur son chemin, et c'est ici que vous entrerez en jeu » il croisa ses longues mains sur ses genoux. Le professeur McGonagall était toujours immobile à côté de lui « Je vais vous demander de l'épauler surtout dans deux domaines. Les cours, et le Quidditch. Hermione, je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance pour lui construire un plan d'études qui l'aidera à rattraper les leçons auxquelles il n'a pas pu assister. Pour lui faciliter la tâche, il ne devra travailler sur son EFAS qu'après noël » Hermione acquiesça avec le même sérieux que si on venait de lui confier tous les secrets du monde sorcier « Harry, je vous demanderais de distraire Ron. Le Quidditch est très important pour lui et il semble que quand on monte sur un balai, les ennuis restent accrochés au sol et vous laissent en paix dans les airs... »  
  
Harry connaissait cette sensation de ne plus sentir le poids des soucis, en ressentant le vent fouetter le visage.  
  
- Je vous demanderais de bien vérifier que Mr Weasley prenne bien ses potions apaisantes tous les soirs. Puis-je compter sur vous ? » il leur posa la question plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Dumbledore savait que Harry et Hermione aideraient Ron du mieux qu'ils peuvent.  
  
- Oui professeur. » Harry avait acquiescé fermement et sans hésitation.  
  
- Très bien, je savais que...  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par Ron. Celui-ci s'était mis à crier et cette fois, cela semblait pire encore.  
  
- Noooooooohoooooon ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi » il implorait quelqu'un à coups de gros sanglots mais plus aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues creuses « Noooooon ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai... Oh non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Non ! Noooooooohoooooon ! Arrêteeeez ! Laissez moi ! S'il vous plait ! Noooooooooooooooooon !  
  
Mrs Pomfresh avait accouru et les cinq personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie essayaient de maintenir Ron en place. Harry et Hermione ne s'y étaient jamais habitués. Jamais ils n'avaient pu devenir moins sensibles aux cris de détresse de leur ami. Quelqu'un semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer et cela devenait de pire en pire chaque jour. Les crises se faisaient de plus en plus intenses et de plus en plus longues. Celle-ci dura une douzaine de minutes et le rouquin finit par redevenir immobile, tel le cadavre d'une victime de l'Avada Kedavra. Il affichait une expression terrifiée et troublée. Cette fois, Hermione n'avait pu se retenir d'éclater en sanglots et de s'effondrer dans les bras de Harry. Le professeur McGonagall semblait tout aussi secouée. Elle n'avait plus vu Ron lors d'une de ses crises depuis des semaines et avait du mal à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle parvint enfin à remuer les lèvres.  
  
- A-Albus... si... si Severus ne... si la potion ne... nous savons tous les deux ce que... » Dumbledore lui coupa rapidement la parole. - Minerva, je vous ai déjà expliqué ce que j'en pensais. Severus va apporter la potion dans quelques minutes maintenant, et nous verrons à ce moment ce qui se passera...  
  
C'est cet instant que choisit le professeur Rogue pour faire son entrée. Si la porte n'avait pas claqué derrière lui, personne n'aurait remarqué sa présence, sauf Dumbledore peut être. Le professeur de potions approchait silencieusement, tandis que sa longue cape d'un noir intense flottait derrière lui. Il fixait le lit de Ron d'un regard sombre. Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore se levèrent quand il les rejoignit.  
  
- Vous voilà enfin, Severus... » Dumbledore lui sourit aimablement et McGonagall reprit d'un ton plus incertain.  
  
- Avez-vous la... potion ? » elle commençait à trembler tandis que Mrs Pomfresh les avait rejoints, attendant de pouvoir se rendre enfin utile.  
  
Rogue sortit alors calmement une minuscule fiole d'une de ses poches intérieures. Elle était très fine et faite d'un cristal extrêmement fragile. Elle ressemblait à une goutte d'eau suspendue dans les airs. A travers ses parois, Harry pouvait voir un liquide d'un blanc immaculé et éclatant dont il semblait émaner une chaleur intense. Cette lumière rassurante contrastait à merveille avec les abîmes sombres dans lesquelles Ron devait stagner. Dumbledore prit enfin la fiole, l'examina intensément et la tendit enfin à Mrs Pomfresh.  
  
- Allez-y Pompom.  
  
Harry la regarda se saisir précautionneusement de la précieuse potion et la manipuler doucement. Puis son regard se posa inévitablement sur Rogue. Celui-ci lui sourit alors d'un air diabolique et froid. Soudain, Harry fut saisi d'une panique affreuse. Et si Rogue avait fait ce qu'il avait dit lors de leur dernier cours d'Occlumencie ? Et si il avait fait exprès de rater la potion d'éveil ? Ou pire ! Et si il avait gaspillé la précieuse essence de Mimbulus Mimbeltonia et créé une potion d'endormissement ? Harry savait qu'elle existait, ils allaient commencer à la travailler la semaine suivante au cours de potions... Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors que Rogue semblait s'amuser de sa panique. Devait-il le dire à Dumbledore et ainsi admettre qu'il avait pratiqué la Legillimencie et eu une peur bleue de Rogue ? Ou devait-il se taire et éviter d'avouer à tous le sentiment terrible qui le figeait dans un bloque de glace. Mrs Pomfresh s'approchait de Ron, elle approchait la fiole de ses lèvres blanches et desséchées. 'Harry ! Réveille toi ! C'est de ton meilleur ami qu'il s'agit !'. Il ferma les yeux pour se saisir de la moindre once de courage qui se cachait au plus profond de lui. 'Je dois le dire !'. Il ouvrit les yeux et cria.  
  
- Non ! » il s'était jeté aux côtés de Ron mais il était trop tard et Mrs Pomfresh lui avait déjà donné le contenu de la fiole. C'est alors que Ron fut pris d'une crise de spasmes incontrôlables. Il s'était remis à crier comme un fou.  
  
- Noooooon ! Nonhon ! Aaargh ! Pitié ! Laissez moi ! »ses jambes et ses bras tremblaient tellement que personne ne pouvait contenir ses gestes « Arrêtez... non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Au secouuuuuurs... » il pleurait maintenant.  
  
Harry le savait. Rogue avait trafiqué la potion d'éveil, et il devait le dire. Il lâcha Ron et s'avança vers son professeur.  
  
- Vous l'avez fait ! » son regard devint dur et sévère tandis que Rogue esquissait un léger sourire « Vous avez fait exprès de la rater, vous... » Dumbledore se leva et le prit par l'épaule alors que Ron criait à la mort.  
  
- Harry, assied toi... Nous n'étions pas certains que la potion marcherait...  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous le disiez il y a cinq minutes... Au cours d'Occlu... » il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ron poussa un long hurlement strident.  
  
- Je veux mourir... Arrêtez, nonhon ! S'il vous plait, ...non... pas ça... pas encore. Tuez moi !... Non ! Non ! noaaaaaaaaaaooooooon !  
  
Soudain, Ron se releva et s'assit si vite qu'il bouscula Hermione et le professeur McGonagall qui essayaient toujours de le maintenir immobile et... il ouvrit les yeux. Ses iris étaient embués de larmes et il tremblait toujours. Il regardait autour de lui, effrayé, comme un petit animal sauvage qui venait d'être capturé. Il replia ses jambes sur lui pour prendre une position fœtale et se balança doucement d'avant en arrière en pleurant. De larges cernes grises s'étendaient sous ses paupières mi-closes et il pleura. Dumbledore s'avança enfin vers lui.  
  
- C'est fini Ron » il avança sa main vers l'épaule du jeune homme et Ron la repoussa très vite avant de reprendre la même position.  
  
- Laissez-moi, je sais que c'est un rêve, je sais qu'il fait ça pour me faire mal. Il le fait toujours » il récitait ça tout bas comme si il se parlait à lui-même, comme si il déclamait une simple prière. Ce fut Hermione qui s'approcha maintenant de lui.  
  
- Ron... » elle lui caressa le front tout doucement et il se laissa aller à ses caresses, s'octroyant un peu de chaleur « C'est moi... le professeur Rogue a fait une potion... avec le Mimbulus Mimbeltonia de Neville... » elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front brûlant « Ron... je te promets... » il ne la repoussa pas mais ne semblait toujours pas y croire.  
  
- Je sais que non... il sait... il sait que c'est de te voir qui me fait le plus mal... » et il se mit à pleurer plus fort en resserrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle l'enveloppait de ses bras « Hermione ne ferait jamais ça, elle me déteste... il sait que quand tu es là, ça me fait encore plus mal que le reste... il va revenir et... il va recommencer... »  
  
- Ron... » Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire et elle versa de grosses larmes qui tombèrent dans les cheveux de son ami « Ron... je suis là... regarde moi... » Dumbledore l'interrompit.  
  
- Miss Granger... nous allons lui donner une potion pour qu'il puisse dormir et il ira mieux demain... »  
  
Il l'écarta de Ron, non sans mal et Mrs Pomfresh fit boire au rouquin une potion de sommeil sans rêves puis le coucha. Il s'endormit enfin et ses traits étaient maintenant relâchés. Il semblait presque serein. Tous restaient silencieux et assis sur les lits voisins de celui de Ron. Rogue recula alors.  
  
- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... je vais rejoindre mon bureau...  
  
- Très bien Severus... Je vous remercie beaucoup pour cette potion... » Dumbledore se leva et lui serra la main « Merci Severus »  
  
Rogue se retourna et lança un bref regard glacial et moqueur à Harry, puis il quitta l'infirmerie. Dumbledore se tourna vers Mrs McGonagall.  
  
- Minerva, je suppose que Molly et Arthur attendent impatiemment des nouvelles de leur fils...  
  
- Bien sur Albus... Je vais tout de suite les informer que Ron s'est éveillé et que Molly peut venir quand elle le souhaite...  
  
- Très bien Minerva, à tout à l'heure » elle se tourna vers Harry et Hermione et le directeur comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle pensait « Je sais, je vais m'occuper de Mr Potter et de Miss Granger... » et elle quitta elle aussi l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient seuls avec leur directeur et ils savaient qu'il allait leur dire de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor, mais ils ne l'entendaient pas de la même manière. Le directeur s'approcha d'eux mais Hermione se leva et se planta devant lui, les bras croisés et l'air décidé.  
  
- Nous ne rentrons pas dans nos dortoirs » Dumbledore sourit lentement.  
  
- Miss Granger, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mais dites vous bien que Mrs Weasley va bientôt arriver et que Ron ne restera pas seul. De plus, il dort et est en sécurité maintenant. Et si je peux me permettre, si vous voulez pouvoir aider votre ami, vous devez vous reposer aussi...  
  
Harry se leva, c'est vrai qu'il voulait être efficace et prêt à aider son ami, il avait besoin d'un peu de repos mais Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas d'un centimètre.  
  
- On peut très bien se reposer ici, il y a assez de lites que je sache... » elle lançait un regard défient au professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment.  
  
- Et bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix mais je VEUX que vous dormiez » son regard s'était fait plus impératif tout à coup et Hermione acquiesça.  
  
- Très bien professeur.  
  
Il agita lentement sa baguette et fit apparaître des vêtements de nuit et de larges couettes confortables sur les lits voisins de celui de Ron puis prit poliment congé des deux jeunes Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, ils se changèrent chacun de leur côté puis s'allongèrent silencieusement sur leur lit respectif. Après quelques minutes, Hermione chuchota le plus bas possible.  
  
- Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire tout à l'heure ? A propos du cours d'Occlumencie ? Je veux dire... est-ce que Rogue t'a dit quelque chose à propos de la potion ? C'est pour ça que tu avais tellement peur ? » Harry restait silencieux et elle se leva doucement sur son matelas « Harry ? »  
  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'il lise en moi... » il semblait pensif « alors je me suis défendu et c'est moi qui me suis mis à lire dans les siennes » Hermione quitta son lit et s'assit au bord de celui d'Harry qui lui tournait toujours le dos « J'ai vu un souvenir de quand il était à Poudlard, avec les maraudeurs et... maman. puis je l'ai vu dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, le prévenant que Voldemort en voulait à mes parents... » il se tut quelques secondes puis reprit encore plus bas « puis je l'ai vu avec lui... avec Voldemort, cet été... » il se retourna et s'assit pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux « j'ai eu tellement peur, et je l'ai quitté »  
  
- Harry... C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas en parler... » il baissa les yeux et se mit à rire tout bas.  
  
- Oh non... C'était de Rogue dont j'avais peur... » Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogateur « Quand il s'est éveille, il... il a été... comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il m'a dit qu'il allait peut-être avoir un petit problème avec la potion d'éveil et... Oh Mione... si tu avais vu son regard... »  
  
Elle le regarda doucement et d'une façon rassurante et posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour essayer de le rassurer. Hermione savait qu'il ne lui dirait plus rien ce soir et que ses souvenirs devaient lui être terriblement pénibles. Sans plus parler, ils se cachèrent et s'endormirent en attendant de revoir Ron.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry vit Hermione, Ginny et Mrs Weasley veiller un Ron endormi paisiblement. Un soleil éclatant éclairait le visage de son ami qui semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs, même si celui-ci semblait encore affreusement pâle. Il mit ses lunettes et s'assit sur son lit. Mrs Weasley lui sourit tendrement.  
  
- Bonjour Harry » celui-ci bâilla.  
  
- Haaaahaaaaaaa... il... il s'est déjà réveillé ?  
  
- Non Harry chéri, il se repose encore.  
  
Harry posa les pieds sur le sol et fixa un point dans le vide de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que huit heures sonnent. Mrs Weasley se leva et posa ses mains à sa taille.  
  
- Vous trois ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ?! Vos cours commencent dans une demi heure et vous êtes toujours en pyjamas ! Allez hop ! Dépêchez vous... Je peux vous promettre que Ron ne bougera pas d'ici de si peu !   
  
Et ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard vers la Grande Salle. La journée passa plus lentement que d'habitude et Mrs McGonagall et Hagrid avaient beau leur apprendre des choses passionnantes... Harry et Hermione avaient du mal à y prêter attention. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était retourner à l'infirmerie pour voir Ron. Pendant deux jours, ils lui rendirent visite le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible. Ron avait eu du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était enfin éveillé mais l'idée avait finalement fait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Il ne souriait toujours pas mais parlait de choses et d'autres. Il n'avait encore confié à personne ce qu'il avait vécu et Harry savait qu'il ne le ferait pas de si tôt. Peut- être même qu'il ne le ferait jamais...  
  
Mrs Weasley était rentrée car elle avait des 'choses' à faire mais tous savaient qu'en ce moment, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se démenaient comme des fous pour assurer le plus longtemps possible une certaine sécurité. Ce fut seulement mercredi soir que Ron rentra dans la tour des Gryffondor. Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient venus le chercher à l'infirmerie. Il était assis sur le bord de son lit, vêtu de son vieil uniforme qui était devenu trop large pour lui. Son regard se perdait dans le vide mais lorsque sa sœur et ses deux amis entrèrent, il esquissa un sourire.  
  
- Je suppose que je ne peux plus me cacher bien longtemps maintenant, hein ? » Ginny lui prit la main.  
  
- Ron, tu sais que maman et le professeur Dumbledore ont dit que tu pouvais rester quelques jours de plus ici...  
  
- Je sais Ginny » ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers leur tour « mais je ne fais rien de bon ici, et puis je m'ennuie un peu... »  
  
Harry ri plus bruyamment que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec Ron... donc il riait fort à ses moindres blagues. En fait, Harry n'osait pas se l'avouer mais ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était que Ron fasse comme après avoir gagné le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison passée. Harry avait peur que Ron raconte en long et en large ses péripéties. Cela ne pouvait que lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Mais les conflits intérieurs auxquels Harry était en proie n'étaient rien comparés à ceux qu'affrontait Hermione. Depuis le début de l'éveil du rouquin, elle lui avait à peine adressé quelques mots. Tous les sujets qu'elle avait abordés concernaient le programme d'étude qu'elle lui avait concocté. Peut- être qu'au fond, elle se disait que maintenant, toutes les plus jolies filles allaient lui tourner autour et qu'il n'allait plus avoir besoin d'elle. Donc elle profitait de tout ce qui était à sa portée, c'est- à-dire les cours, pour s'accrocher à lui. Harry l'avait compris très vite. Il avait vu les réactions de son amie quand Ron dormait et il ne pouvait que voir la différence dans son comportement depuis qu'il était éveillé. Il était temps de mettre un sujet de conversation sur le tapis pour rompre le silence.  
  
- Ron... Quand on va arriver dans la Salle Commune, on va écarter les autres, comme ça tu pourras monter dans le dortoir plus vite...  
  
- Harry, ne te tracasse pas, je vais essayer de me débrouiller tout seul.  
  
Ce qu'Harry craignait semblait se préparer. Ron allait s'étendre sur ses cauchemars... tanpis pour lui après tout... si c'est ce qu'il veut... mais Harry allait rester derrière lui, quand même... Ils parlèrent alors des nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor jusqu'au moment où ils entrèrent dans une Salle Commune bondée de monde. Ils firent éclater des feux d'artifice spéciaux 'Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux'. Des centaines de confiseries et plusieurs pichets de bièrraubeurre étaient disposés sur des tables. Harry, Hermione et Ginny essayaient d'empêcher le mouvement de foule mais Ron se retrouva bien vite poussé dans un fauteuil au coin du feu avec une chope en main et un sachet de Dragées Surprises de Berthie Crochue sur les genoux alors qu'il était assailli de huit mille questions. Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient debout juste derrière lui, guettant les moindres signes de fatigue de leur ami. Ron leur adressa alors un léger sourire rassurant pour leur dire que ça allait aller. Collin Crivey démarra alors les hostilités et d'autres questions fusèrent.  
  
- Alors ! Raconte nous Ron !  
  
- Tu as eu des rêves ?  
  
- Ou alors des cauchemars ?  
  
- Il y avait qui dedans ?  
  
- Tu te souviens de qui t'a attaqué ?  
  
-...  
  
- Euh... Je vais peut-être tous vous décevoir mais je ne me souviens de rien du tout, vraiment » il sourit tristement et Collin revint à la charge.  
  
- Mais tu sais quand même de quoi tu as rêvé ? » le rouquin fit non de la tête.  
  
- Non... tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'étaient des choses pas très drôles parce qu'on m'a dit que... je dormais... mal...  
  
Qu'il dormait mal ! C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait très mal estimé la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il restait très sage dans ses propos. D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ses agresseurs (Dumbledore avait investigué ses moindres souvenirs) mais Ron avait encore très souvent ce regard vide qui indiquait qu'il repensait à ses cauchemars. Personne n'avait encore pu découvrir qui était le 'il' qui lui faisait tellement peur et qui semblait avoir passé son temps à le torturer salement. Ron répondit encore à des dizaines de questions par les mêmes 'je ne sais pas' ou 'je ne me souviens plus' en affichant le même petit sourire doux et après une bonne heure, il bâilla exagérément fort pour montrer qu'il était fatigué et Ginny et Hermione se positionnèrent devant lui et ce fut la brunette, qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent, qui se mit à parler.  
  
- Vous voyez bien que Ron est fatigué ! Il est temps que vous le laissiez aller se reposer !  
  
Tous acquiescèrent et Ron se leva en se dirigeant vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Sur le chemin, il reçut des dizaines de tapes sur l'épaule, un pincement aux fesses (de qui ?), deux douzaines de clins d'œil et des 'bonne nuit Ron' ou 'A demain champion' ou encore 'Bienvenue parmi nous'. Les garçons ne furent enfin au calme qu'une fois la porte fermée derrière eux. Ni Seamus, ni Dean, ni Neville n'avaient posé de questions à Ron et ne comptaient pas le harceler, ce soir du moins... Harry regarda Ron se changer et s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit à baldaquin. Il fixait de nouveau le vide en face de lui. Harry savait qu'il se remettait à penser à des tas de choses pas très faciles... Il lui demanda alors d'une façon maladroite si ça allait.  
  
- Ca va Ron ? Tu sais, si quelque chose va pas, tu peux le dire... » celui ci réafficha un sourire absent comme par automatisme.  
  
- Non, ça va Harry, j'ai juste sommeil. Après une bonne nuit, ça ira mieux, je serai d'attaque pour les cours... Heureusement que je n'ai pas le cours de potions cette année... pas très envie de voir Rogue ces temps-ci...  
  
-°-°-°-°-°  
  
Ron était assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il avait les doigts enfoncés dans la chair qui entourait ses chevilles, ses ongles en coupant presque la peau délicate. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il essayait encore un peu d'approcher ses genoux de ses épaules. Sa tête appuyait lourdement contre ses rotules dont les contours s'étaient blanchis sous la pression. Il criait au secours mais aucun son ne se formait dans sa gorge. Son esprit se révoltait à l'intérieur de lui, ses pensées suffoquaient. Il serrait encore un peu plus ses jambes. De larges gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et descendaient le long de ses joues figées. Ses mâchoires livraient une bataille effrénée. Ses lèvres collées l'une à l'autre empêchaient le moindre signal de détresse d'en sortir. Ses entrailles le torturaient de l'intérieur. Il voulait mourir. Maintenant. Il sentait les flammes des enfers brûler et danser autour de lui, lui léchant la peau.  
  
Ses amis ne se trouvaient qu'à deux mètres de lui. Il pouvait les appeler. Il savait que s'il le faisait, ils accourraient. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Oh ! Merlin ! Il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait sortir des profondeurs dans lesquelles il était enfoncé. Harry le soutiendrait pourtant. Hermione le serrait dans ses bras. Ses frères le feraient rire. Sa mère en prendrait soin. Sa mère le garderait auprès d'elle, si près qu'il pourrait sentir sa chaleur, si près que son amour pour lui l'irradierait. Mais il ne criait pas. Deux parties en lui s'affrontaient alors que ses muscles se crispaient sous l'étreinte de ses bras amaigris. Une partie de son esprit lui disait de crier à l'aide, que tout allait s'arranger, que des gens l'aimaient et tenaient à lui. Cette partie lui criait de hurler, là, maintenant. Cette partie voulait avertir les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Cette partie voulait l'entourer de ses ailes fragiles, mais ces cris d'alarme étaient noyés sous les discours froids et apparemment plus rationnels de la seconde partie de son esprit.  
  
La seconde partie lui riait au nez. Elle lui disait que, oui, ses amis l'aideraient, mais alors qu'ils ne le verraient plus de la même manière. Ils le prendraient pour un bébé, quelqu'un de faible. Ils le prendraient pour le petit Ronnie qui n'avait jamais pu faire aussi bien que ses frères aînés, qui n'avait jamais pu égaler son meilleur ami, qui n'avait jamais compté pour Hermione autant qu'elle comptait pour lui. Le petit Ronnie qui était un peu bête, mais exprès pour faire rire plus fort les autres. Le petit Ronnie qui était toujours là pour ses amis. Le petit Ronnie sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter.  
  
Maintenant, ses ongles s'enfonçaient encore plus fort dans ses chevilles et la peau commençait à céder. Du sang allait bientôt traverser l'épiderme. La seconde partie de son esprit lui montrait le gros tas de boue qu'il formait là, assis sur ses draps froissés, tremblant, suant, pleurant sans faire le moindre bruit. La seconde partie lui donnait envie de mourir, de se détruire, vite, très vite. Cette saleté de partie d'esprit malade l'écrasait, le rendait incapable de réagir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus... Il devait... La voix qu'il avait entendue durant des semaines alors qu'il était inconscient à l'infirmerie revenait au loin. Ron pouvait désormais entendre de nouveau les ricanements froids du Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprocher. Il allait sombrer, retomber dans ses abîmes. La force malsaine de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Pourrait-Jamais-Plus-Prononcer-Le-Nom resserrait peu à peu ses griffes autour de la gorge du rouquin. Tous les sentiments mélancoliques qui avaient reposé au plus profond de son âme durant sa vie entière se réveillaient et le submergeaient d'une vague glaciale, lui figeant chairs et os. Il tremblait encore plus sur son lit et il serrait tellement ses genoux contre son torse moite qu'ils semblaient presque s'y encastrer. La peau de ses chevilles cédait peu à peu sous la pression de ses ongles et une première gouttelette de sang en émergea pour ruisseler le long des os fins de l'arrière de son pied droit. Ron ferma les yeux et sentit son âme se déraciner lentement et, à cette sensation, un léger gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Ou n'était-ce qu'une nouvelle illusion ? Ses bras commençaient à desserrer leur étreinte alors que la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'entourait à présent. Tout était noir autour de lui, sauf des flammes vertes qui s'approchaient pour lécher son corps, lui glaçant veines et artères.  
  
Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de plus chaud l'entourer. Non, il ne voulait pas encore mourir ! Quelqu'un l'appelait. Ce quelqu'un lui voulait du bien. Sa voix faisait son chemin petit à petit à travers les ricanements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette voix le ramenait lentement à lui. Elle éveillait la partie de son esprit qui voulait appeler à l'aide. Celle qui voulait vivre, rire, aimée, et être aimée en retour. Les ricanements et le gel ambiant reculaient maintenant, et la chaleur l'entourait enfin. Il se sentait bien. Son âme reprenait enfin racine en lui. Sa gorge se dénouait. Quelle merveilleuse sensation ! Qu'était-ce ? Qui était-ce ? Ron ouvrit les yeux et vit des mèches noires ébouriffées collées à ses lèvres. Il vit les bras de son meilleur ami le serrer contre lui, le ramener à la vie. Un baume semblait lui parcourir la peau et le réchauffer de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Il sentit une gorgée d'un brûlant doux et agréable voyager tout au long de ses veines et de ses artères, dans ses poumons. Ron se sentait étrangement de mieux en mieux dans les bras de celui qui le connaissait le mieux au monde, dans les bras de celui qui, il le savait maintenant, ne le laisserait jamais de côté. Ron se laissa alors aller à cette étreinte douce et revivifiante et la partie de son esprit qui, plus tôt, le suppliait de crier à l'aide refit surface et le rouquin pleura dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Non. Juste Harry.  
  
Maintenant, tout allait aller mieux, la vie allait reprendre son cours, il allait travailler pour ses cours, il allait rejouer au Quidditch, il allait rire. Il allait vivre. Maintenant, Ron savait que quand la voix du Seigneur du Ténèbre approcherait, Harry la chasserait au loin. La chaleur qui émanait de son ami le grisait. Maintenant, il était prêt à tout affronter à ses côtés. Harry serait toujours là pour l'aider...  
  
-°-°-°-°-  
  
Harry avait du mal à s'endormir. Ron était son meilleur ami et il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui ! Pourtant, lui avait toujours su comment agir quand Harry vivait des moments durs. Il se demandait si Ron dormait et il eut sa réponse après à peu près une heure. Il l'entendit pleurer. Harry se leva alors et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit pour voir son ami recroquevillé sur lui-même lever la tête pour lui adresser un regard triste et implorant. Harry fit alors ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début, il prit Ron dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans un sommeil sans rêves. Au diable la fierté masculine des ados de seize ans !  
  
-°-°-°-°-  
  
Avoir un ami qui souffre n'était pas facile à gérer. Dans le cas de Ron, Harry ne devait parler à personne de ce qui se passait réellement avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il devait également affronter le regard des autres. Les cours de potions étaient les plus pénibles. Les serpentards le regardaient avec leurs habituelles expressions de rapaces voraces guettant leur proie. Les entraînements de Quidditch pendant lesquels il se retrouvait en paix consistaient maintenant à motiver Ron. Heureusement, cela semblait lui faire un bien fou. Dés qu'il quittait le sol, ses yeux pétillaient et il lui arrivait même de rire aux éclats après avoir effectué un looping particulièrement spectaculaire. Les réunions de l'AD étaient les 'havres de paix' de Harry. Ron semblait s'y appliquer sérieusement, avec l'aide d'Hermione bien sur... Il semblait avoir repris tout son retard sur les autres membres. Mieux ! Lors de la visite de Kingsley Shakelbolt, il était parvenu à créer le brouillard le plus compact après celui du professeur.  
  
Hermione, quant à elle, honorait la promesse qu'elle avait fait au professeur Dumbledore. Elle faisait travailler Ron des heures durant, chose dont le rouquin lui était moyennement reconnaissant mais il n'osait jamais lui dire quand elle exagérait. La seule fois où il s'était plaint, ils étaient en train de travailler dans la Salle Commune vers une heure trente du matin et les ronflements d'Harry l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Un soir, il en avait parlé aux garçons.  
  
- Hermione me rend malade, elle ne me parle plus que des cours et quand j'ose lui demander une pause, elle s'emporte et s'en va comme une Vélane en colère. Une vraie folle ! Moi je vous dis, les filles, je n'y comprendrai jamais rien !  
  
Ron recommençait à reprendre ses raisonnements typiquement douteux et comiques, c'était bon signe mais Harry savait que celui concernant Hermione n'était pas tout à fait fondé. Harry avait beau être inculte en amours etc, mais il savait qu'en ce moment, Hermione souffrait de ne rien dire à Ron, qu'elle souffrait d'être rejetée, et qu'elle n'osait plus lui parler comme avant ou lui prendre le chou pour des bêtises.  
  
Les trois amis étaient tous dans un état assez mélancolique. C'est dans cette ambiance morose qu'une semaine avant Halloween, Seamus Finingham leur distribua une invitation pour le moins interpellante.  
  
Chers membres de l'AD,  
  
Je suis heureux de vous inviter  
  
A célébrer l'Halloween  
  
En ma noble compagnie.  
  
Au programme, soirée dans la cabane hurlante.  
  
Oui oui oui ! Celle à l'architecture branlante !  
  
Vous viendrez tous déguisés  
  
Sans avoir oublié de vous désillusionner  
  
Vous n'aurez à vous occuper de rien  
  
Sauf de vous amener saufs et sains  
  
Prêts à faire la fête  
  
Et à faire des conquêtes.  
  
Ne mangez mas trop au festin  
  
Car vous aurez de quoi, c'est certain  
  
Bien vous rassasier  
  
Et rafraîchir votre gosier.  
  
Mesdemoiselles, soyez jolies  
  
Et messieurs, faites des folies !  
  
Car les personnes les mieux costumées  
  
Seront roi et reine de cette soirée.  
  
Je me réjouis de vous voir tous  
  
Prêts à vous engloutir dans le trou  
  
Au pied du Saule Cogneur  
  
Plus ou moins vers 21 heures  
  
En espérant que vous soyez nombreux  
  
Je vous salue, bande de pouilleux !  
  
--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-  
  
Laissez moi une tite review, ça fait TELLEMENT plaisir !!!  
  
Bon, et bien voilà ! Ouf ! J'en peux plus, après un marathon d'une journée, j'ai fini de taper ce super long chapitre ! Vive la vie !!! Bon, je suis assez fière de moi, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour décrire ce que ressentent un peu les trois persos... Je suis assez fière de l'invitation pour Halloween. En gros, c'est bien ce que je pensais, vous aurez un chapitre toutes les deux semaines maintenant parce que mes promoteurs de mémoire m'ont donné un max de boulot, en plus de mon stage et de mes patients Alzheimer...  
  
Alors, excusez moi, j'ai pas le courage de relire pour les fautes d'ortho ce soir, on disait que je me faisait confiance et que j'en ai pas fait... De toute façon, si il y en a Boneless se fera un plaisir de me les signaler ) N'est-ce pas jeune homme...  
  
La semaine prochaine : Halloween, j'ai décidé finalement de mettre un max de vos idées dans ce chapitre, j'ai même envie de faire un petit classement à la fin... Et j'ai peut être trouvé un cadeau pour le gagnant... J'ai dessiné les costumes (bon, je préviens, c'est pas de l'art et les visages et les mains sont affreusement laids) et j'en suis coumème fière.  
  
Attention !!!! Pour les puristes, ma théorie sur Mark Evans pourra pas se vérifier... JKR a dit sur son site qu'il avait rien à voir avec l'histoire, pas de bol !!! Mais je vais faire comme si de rien n'était ici... d'accord ?  
  
Pour finir, quelqu'un sait comment on fait les mises en pages (souligner,...) ou où on trouve les renseignements... Ce serait mieux pour moi et plus gai à lire pour vous aussi...  
  
Allez, place aux réponses aux reviews...  
  
- Alex-13 : Bien sur que j'ai eu raison de pas faire des animagi partout (surtout mon ti Harry). pour la voie Katie/Harry, on verra après, je te promets que ça va un peu bouger dans les amourettes dans peu de temps...  
  
- KaTa :merci ô toi nouvelle revieweuse, j'espère que Ron a été assez présent dans ce chapitre-ci à ton goût ) Dis moi quoi hein ?! Gros bisous...  
  
- Gwen : et ben encore merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, vraiment !!!  
  
- Gh()st : pourquoi tu es si certain du couple Harry/Ginny, je le suis pas moi ) tu verras dans le suivant !!! Ca te plaira, promis (enfin j'espère je croise les doigts) mais va falloir attendre encore un peu :-p. Merci pour les descriptions, mais c'est du vécu ) alors c'est facile à écrire comme toutes les expés personnelles ! Bisous à toi...  
  
- Boneless : alors, après grande lolotte, maîtresse des mots ? rolala, que je suis toute rouge !!! C'est trop trop trop ! ben heureusement que parfois tu trouves pas des erreurs, t'imagines si je faisais que ça ? Ce serait une vraie catastrophe !!! Re- re- réponses à tes questions (ou double forward puisque t'aimes angliciser...) 1) t'es un fan de Ginny/ Harry ? On verra si le chapitre prochain te plait... ptèt que oui, ptèt que non (je t'aide pas là) 2) tu croyais réellement que j'allais tuer Ron ??? mais non !!! Il est là et j'en ai besoin moi du petit choupinou... En plus c'est un de mes préférés !!! 3) Petit indice, Rogue a jamais été amoureux de Lily, en tout cas pour moi !!! 4) Tu verras... mystère et boule de gomme... 5) Non ! moi je suis POUR la personnalisation ! Je fais pas des études de psy pour rien... ) Allez gros gros poutouxes à toi !!!  
  
- Philinas : merci pour ton ti mot aussi !!! Alors, tracasse pas pour les délais, je suis pas très rapide non plus dans mes updates ) C'est bizarre, sur ce site, tout le monde est d'accord avec ma décision de pas rendre Harry animagus et sur un autre, tout le monde est contre O-o je comprends pas toujours tout à la nature humaine... Ginny et Luna vont prendre peu à peu de l'importance mais ... pas tout de suite... enfin presque... et pour Neville, on va voir aussi ) Quoi je suis pas précise ? Moi ?!!! Je suis indignée là !!! Pour Ron, tu as ta réponse... il est enfin de retour et j'espère que tu as remarqué des changements... c'est pas facile à rendre, je suis pas une pro de l'écriture... Allez, gros poutouxes ma belle !!!  
  
- Bartiméus : merciiiiiiiiiiii ! au suivant alors... 


	19. Le grand chambardement

Avant que vous ne commenciez ce chapitre ci, j'ai deux petites choses à vous dire. La première, c'est que j'ai rajouté un petit truc à la fin du chapitre 18, j'ai écrit ça quand j'étais super déprimée et j'espère que ça vous touchera un peu. La seconde, c'est que le chapitre d'Halloween que je voulais vous mettre initialement était trop long, alors je l'ai coupé en deux, la seconde partie étant beaucoup, beaucoup plus longue. Bonne lecture...  
  
iMon cher ange,  
Je t'écris pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle. Nous allons enfin avoir une occasion de concrétiser nos plans. Mes idiots d''amis' organisent une fête pour Halloween dans la Cabane Hurlante vers 21 heures... Qu'en dis-tu mon ange ? Je suis certaine que tu trouveras de grandes idées, comme lorsque tu as levé le sort que cette idiote de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait placé sur moi pour empêcher que je ne la vende.  
Je me réjouis de te revoir. Je n'en peux plus de nous cacher. Réponds- moi vite mon ange.iMa toute belle,  
Tu ne sais pas à quel point ton courrier m'a réjoui. Voilà enfin une occasion de montrer au maître que nous sommes dignes de sa confiance. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part, tu me surprends de plus en plus chaque jour ma belle. Bien sur que j'ai un plan. Je ne peux rien te dévoiler par la présente mais je te donne rendez vous à 20 heures 45 le soir même d'Halloween à l'endroit habituel  
Je me languis également de toi. A chaque fois que je te vois, je dois réprimer mon envie de te toucher. Je t'embrasse ma belle./i  
  
--  
  
La Salle Commune des Gryffondor était comme dans un état de siège. Les filles étaient dans un état de folie assez avancé et Harry et Ron passaient un temps fou à rire en les écoutant parler.  
  
- J'en ai assez ! Je n'arrive pas à en fabriquer qui ne se cognent pas partout. J'aimerais que ça fasse comme les fantômes tu vois ? » Lavande se tenait la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Luna y est arrivée. Demande lui si tu veux... » Ginny venait de passer derrière Lavande et Parvati, les glousseuses invétérées.  
  
- Bien sur ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais aller demander des conseils vestimentaires à Loufoca ?! » et Lavande se moqua ouvertement. Ginny fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Comme tu veux... C'est à toi de voir. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre de ne pas être la plus belle de la soirée alors ! »  
  
Ginny s'éloigna avec un air amusé et Lavande se retourna vers Parvati comme pour lui dire 'Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là !'. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit Harry et Ron regarder dans sa direction, partagés entre amusement et incompréhension. Elle les regarda alors méchamment.  
  
- Vous avez un problème tous les deux ?  
  
- Euh... non, non » Harry était un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
- Ouais ! C'est ça ! » et Lavande se leva « Viens, on monte. Au moins on ne sera plus dérangées ! » et elles disparurent dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui les menaient à leur dortoir.  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard étonné.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les filles ces temps ci ? Dis Harry, j'ai loupé un épisode depuis la rentrée ? Parce que là, je ne comprends strictement plus rien... » Ron avait de grands yeux ronds et était bouche bée.  
  
- Non... Je ne crois pas. A mon avis, c'est cette histoire de costumes pour Halloween qui doit leur taper sur la tête, et le concours de roi et reine de la soirée n'arrange rien à l'histoire » Harry soupira.  
  
- Mais nous, on ne s'est quand même pas changés en mufles tout d'un coup, enfin... je crois...  
  
- Non, tu as raison... à part Ernie peut être » et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.  
  
En effet, lors de la dernière réunion de l'AD, tout le monde s'était jeté sur Seamus et l'avait assailli de huit mille questions et remerciements, sans oublier tous les petits cris que poussaient les filles du clan des glousseuses. Les garçons étaient assez contents mais seul Ernie s'était emballé dans un de ses discours pompeux auxquels tout le monde commençait à s'habituer, même si personne n'arrivait complètement à masquer les éclats de rire que le Serdaigle provoquait. Il semblait très 'motivé' par le concours du meilleur costume. Selon lui, cette compétition devait être prise très au sérieux par tous pour pouvoir être valide. Il avait continué avec une suite d'arguments tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'un des garçons de l'AD le croisait dans les couloirs, il était embarqué dans une conversation assommante à laquelle peu parvenaient à échapper. C'est pour ça que, en ce moment, il n'était pas rare de les voir brusquement faire demi-tour ou même de se désillusionner entre les cours. Et Ernie s'étonnait de ne plus voir passer personne... Harry et Ron reprirent enfin leur souffle. Après une petite pause, Harry posa à Ron LA question qui les démangeait tous.  
  
- Au fait, en parlant des filles, je n'en reviens toujours pas que notre préfète préférée ne nous ait rien dit à propos de la fête.  
  
- Pas si préférée que ça si tu veux mon avis » Ron grimaça « Oh ! Tu sais, maintenant, à chaque fois que je vois Hermione, elle me harcèle avec les cours, donc j'évite de lui parler si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »  
  
- Mhmh... Peut être qu'elle se réjouit aussi... » Harry était pensif « Mais tu sais Ron, tu devrais pas lui en vouloir pour les cours, elle fait ça pour t'aider... »  
  
- Ouais, si tu le dis. Je ne sais pas moi, elle ne dit jamais rien... Au fait Harry, tu sais en quoi tu vas te déguiser toi ? » Ron avait l'air absent.  
  
- Franchement, non. J'y ai déjà pensé mais je ne sais toujours pas. J'ai voulu me déguiser en fantôme, mais Neville a déjà pris l'idée. Je crois que je vais envoyer une lettre à Remus pour qu'il me prête quelque chose. Je me suis dit qu'il y aurait bien quelque chose au Square Grimmaurd... Et toi ? » Harry espérait au plus profond de lui que Ron aurait de l'inspiration à lui prêter.  
  
- Moi, c'est pareil... Pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas me casser la tête. Je ferais bien comme toi. Je demanderais bien conseil à Fred et Georges...  
  
- Et oui ! En plus ils épatent toujours tout le monde !!!  
  
- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur » Ron soupira en s'enfonçant au fin fond du fauteuil « En tout cas, je me demande bien en quoi Mione va se déguiser... »  
  
- A mon avis, elle va pas faire les même chichis que les glousseuses. Il doit lui rester les chapeaux et les chaussettes qu'elle a tricotés l'année dernière. Elle n'a qu'à se déguiser en elfe de maison... » ils se mirent à rire mais se calmèrent très vite en la voyant passer le portrait de la grosse dame et marcher décidément vers eux, l'air en colère.  
  
- Dis Ron ! Ca fait une demi heure que je t'attends à la bibliothèque » elle avait les mains posées sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.  
  
Ron rougit immédiatement et sortit la petite fiche de rappel qu'Hermione lui avait fabriquée. Elle se colorait et affichait des phrases les unes après les autres pour l'informer de son emploi du temps. Les tons variaient du blanc (pas urgent) au pourpre (grand danger de mort). Le dernier intitulé pouvait sembler exagéré mais personne n'avait jamais vu Hermione se mettre réellement en colère et Ron faisait son possible pour éviter à sa fiche de se transformer en un affreux carton rouge. Le problème, c'est qu'à cet instant même, il semblait avoir fait une grosse bourde puisque sa fiche avait pris une teinte affreusement pourpre qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il lut alors les phrases qui se succédaient les unes après les autres.  
  
15.00 : rendez-vous à la bibliothèque à 17h, petit rappel.  
  
16.00 : rendez-vous à la bibliothèque à 17h, n'oublie pas tes notes d'enchantements.  
  
16.30 : Commence à penser à descendre.  
  
16.45 : Tu devrais être en chemin.  
  
16.50 : Ron, plus que dix minutes !  
  
16.57 : Ron, t'as intérêt à être en chemin parce que je ne t'attendrai pas !  
  
17.00 : Où es-tu passé ?  
  
17.08 : En retard !  
  
17.11 : Ron Weasley ! Descends tout de suite !  
  
17.25 : T'as intérêt à te cacher parce que tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
  
Ron releva lentement la tête vers Hermione et lui sourit timidement.  
  
- Hermione... Je... Je l'avais pas vu. Avec Harry, on... on parlait »Harry grimaça à l'idée d'être inclus dans le débat et Hermione devint presque aussi rouge que la fiche.  
  
- Ron Weasley ! » il crut entendre sa mère « Je fais ce que je peux pour t'aider mais si tu as tellement de mal à passer du temps avec moi, dis le ! Je te trouverais facilement une glousseuse qui t'aidera peut être mieux que moi !  
  
- Mais Hermione ! Ne recommence pas ! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! C'est juste que j'ai oublié... On parlait des costumes avec Harry et...  
  
- Oui, bien sur. Comme si vous alliez vous y prendre une semaine à l'avance, vous deux ! » là, elle avait vraiment une mauvaise opinion d'eux et Harry se promit de le lui faire remarquer... mais plus tard... En attendant, il se leva lentement pour quitter le front de la bataille.  
  
- Euh... je vous laisse travailler alors je vais écrire à Remus, tu veux que j'écrive à Fred et Georges aussi ?  
  
- Je veux bien Harry. Je vais en avoir pour un certain temps ici et... » Hermione l'interrompit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Remus, Fred et Georges ? » elle avait tout d'un coup perdu son air autoritaire et s'était assise à côté de Ron « Il est arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un ? »  
  
Harry revint sur ses pas et adressa un sourire à Hermione.  
  
- Non, il n'y a pas de problème. C'est juste qu'on voulait leurs conseils pour les déguisements, tu sais, pour la fête de samedi soir... » elle baissa la tête.  
  
- Ah... » Hermione regardait ses chaussettes « Vous parliez vraiment des déguisements alors... » Ron la regarda de travers.  
  
- Ben oui ! Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on complote dans ton dos pour trouver un moyen de t'empêcher de me faire travailler ? » Ron affichait un air accusateur et Hermione était toute tristounette. Par contre, Harry affichait un large sourire et décida de continuer à taquiner son amie.  
  
- J'avoue qu'on y a pensé, mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est promis ! » Ron devint tout à coup rouge tomate.  
  
- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te promets Mione, cette affreuse tête de cicatrice ment ! » il était prêt à la supplier à genoux pour qu'elle le croit.  
  
Les traits d'Hermione se durcirent puis elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête de chien battu de Ron. Harry en fit de même et le rouquin s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras et faisant la moue.  
  
- C'est pas drôle ! » puis il ne put se retenir et se mit à rire avec eux.  
  
Hermione en était au point de se tenir les côtes quand Harry recommença enfin à parler, non sans difficultés car il était encore secoué par quelques éclats de rire.  
  
- Au fait, tu as trouvé ton costume toi, Mione ?   
  
- Oui » elle s e redressa, le sourire toujours aux lèvres « Pourquoi ? » Harry continua.  
  
- C'est juste qu'avec Ron, on se demandait en quoi tu allais te déguiser...  
  
- En elfe de maison » répondit-elle pensive.  
  
- Tu rigoles ? » Harry avait la mâchoire qui pendouillait à la hauteur de sa pomme d'Adam et Hermione le regarda très sérieusement.  
  
- Oui... Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous dire tout non plus ? » et elle sourit à nouveau tandis que Harry s'éloignait pour aller écrire les lettres à Remus et aux jumeaux.  
  
- Donc j'écris à tes frères ? » Ron acquiesça et Harry se tourna vers Hermione « En tout cas, je me réjouis de voir si tu vas faire aussi bien qu'au Bal de Noël de quatrième... ».  
  
Harry disparut dans les escaliers mais il réussit à saisir les bribes de la conversation qui continuait entre les deux autres.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à noël ?  
  
- Oh ! C'est juste que tu avais un peu changé, tu étais comme une vrai fille, enfin t'avais changé... euh » au fil des soi-disant compliments, Hermione baissait la tête puis elle la releva à la fin de la phrase de Ron « enfin, tu étais très jolie et je suis certain que tu le seras aussi samedi » Ron rougit soudain en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Doué ! Trouve un sujet de conversation ! Un sujet de conversation, vite ! « Regarde Mione, j'ai réussi à transformer mon pouce en haricot vert ! »  
  
Hermione s'extasia un peu trop longtemps pour essayer de faire oublier les plaques écarlates qu'elle avait sur les joues. Harry reprit son chemin, le sourire aux lèvres en se disant qu'il allait y avoir du spectacle à Halloween.  
  
Vendredi matin, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor et, comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, lui et Ron guettaient avec impatience l'arrivée du courier. Ils étaient déjà arrivés à la veille d'Halloween et ni Remus, ni les jumeaux n'avaient répondu aux lettres que leur avait envoyé Harry. Les deux garçons avaient envisagé le pire et trouvé deux ou trois idées de rechange dont Hermione s'était un peu moquée. Bon, c'est vrai qu'un Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu habillé en courgette géante n'aurait pas bien rendu son petit côté fragile... Mais au moins, les épluchures étaient assorties à ses yeux. Ron, lui, avait pensé à un Bisounours. Hermione lui avait parlé de ce dessin animé moldu et ces petits personnages lui semblaient assez sympathiques. Il avait trouvé l'idée originale et se fichait de devoir faire une petite potion d'élargissement et de se colorer les poils. Le petit problème, c'est qu'il ne maîtrisait pas bien le sort de coloration, la seule couleur qui marchait était le rose fluo... et disons que ça jurait un peu avec son teint... Bref, les deux garçons espéraient réellement avoir des nouvelles de leurs correspondants.  
  
En attendant, ils écoutaient les autres membres de l'AD essayer de tirer discrètement les vers hors du nez de Seamus. En effet, l'organisateur de la fameuse soirée n'avait rien laissé filtrer sur la décoration, la nourriture ou encore les boissons. Malgré le fait qu'il disparaissait presque toutes les nuits, personne ne savait comment il arriverait à tout préparer tout seul et comment il parviendrait à trouver les fournitures sans qu'aucun professeur ne le voie. Apparemment, ça marchait, mais comment ? Harry et Ron mâchouillaient leurs céréales quand un paquet tomba entre eux. Hedwige et Coq se posèrent dessus et les deux hiboux tendirent chacun une patte tremblante, proposant ainsi chacun une lettre. Les pauvres ! Ils semblaient harassés et burent plusieurs gorgées de lait un fois débarrassés. Harry et Ron ouvrirent leurs lettres à la vitesse du Poudlard Express puis les tendirent à Hermione qui les lut à voix basse.  
  
iHarry, J'ai bien reçu ton courrier et j'ai cherché dans toute la maison si quelque chose pouvait te convenir. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les déguisements non plus. Le mien vient naturellement et assez souvent... trop à mon goût. Bref, j'ai d'abord envisagé de t'envoyer des vieux vêtements miteux mais j'ai enfin trouvé LE trésor. Je me suis dit que ce costume te plairait. Sirius l'a porté plusieurs fois et tu devras juste t'appliquer quelques tatouages. Bon, il y a quelques accrocs et déchirures mais c'est mieux comme ça. J'espère que ça te plaira. Par contre, quelque chose m'inquiète un peu plus, j'ai écouté les conversations des membres de l'Ordre et personne ne semble être au courant. Fred et Georges m'ont convaincu de garder le secret mais j'ai la nette impression que cette soirée n'est pas 'programmée'. Je te fais confiance cette fois-ci... Même si Molly me tuera si elle en entend parler. Je suppose que vous avez besoin de vous amuser... Joyeux Halloween.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Ron, Ah ! Enfin, notre frérot se rebelle ! De la graine de champion ! Nous sommes flattés que tu fasses appel à nos lumières. On t'a trouvé quelque chose qui va impressionner les foules même si Seamus ne nous a commandé du matériel que pour une vingtaine de personnes... D'après ce qu'il nous a expliqué, ça va être excellent. Une autre graine de champion ! On a fait ce qu'on pouvait pour empêcher Remus de parler pendant la réunion de la semaine dernière et on était obligés de lui donner des coups de coude à chaque fois qu'il allait craquer. On est content que tu sois de retour parmi nous, vraiment, même si ça écorche Fred que je l'écrive. On le pense tous les deux.  
  
Fred et Georges  
  
PS : Assure avec les filles et dis à ta tête de cicatrice de copain d'en faire de même ! /i  
  
Quand Hermione finit la lettre, elle leva les yeux vers Harry et Ron qui quittaient déjà la table et partaient vers la tour des Gryffondor avec le colis. Elle les suivit.  
  
- On a cours dans un quart d'heure Ron !  
  
- Il sera là Mione, viens voir, je peux pas attendre ! » Harry lui faisait signe de venir.  
  
- Non, c'est bon ! De toute façon, vous devez vous entraîner à assurer avec les filles non ?  
  
Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire mais comprirent soudain que Hermione ne venait pas de blaguer. Elle était partie telle une furie et ils purent encore entendre le bruit de ses pas pendant de longues secondes. Les garçons se demandaient quelle mouche l'avait piquée en montant les escaliers. Dans le dortoir, ils s'interrogeaient toujours puis Ron ouvrit enfin la boîte et ils cessèrent de penser à leur amie. Une étoffe apparut sous le couvercle.  
  
- Oh non ! Ils ne m'ont pas envoyé un costume de citrouille quand même ?! » il sortit le tissus et resta bouche bée en le voyant déplié.  
  
Il tenait entre ses mains l'équipement officiel des Canons de Chudley. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Celui du numéro 6 ! Brian O'Maley, le fabuleux gardien de l'équipe préférée de Ron. Un petit mot était épinglé sous le blason de la cape.  
  
i Ron, On ne peut rien refuser à tes malades de frères. Je t'ai envoyé une de mes capes de championnat. D'après mes informations, tu as déjà le reste de ton équipement avec toi à Poudlard, alors amuse toi bien. Joyeux Halloween.  
  
Brian O'Maley /i  
  
Ron devint tout blanc et Harry du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds derrière lui pour pouvoir lire le parchemin qui tremblait dans la main du rouquin.  
  
- Waouw ! Ron ! T'imagines !  
  
- Je... je... » il reposa précautionneusement la cape sur son lit et Dean sortit en trombe de la salle de bains puis saisit son sac en chemin.  
  
- Ron ! On a cours dans cinq minutes ! Dépêche toi !  
  
- Euh... oui... enfin oui ! » il se dirigea en titubant vers la sortie et se retourna vers Harry « Tu... tu me montreras le tien hein ? »  
  
- Oui, t'en fais pas mon vieux, allez file ! Hagrid va pas vous attendre !  
  
Ron acquiesça et se cogna à la porte devant lui avant de comprendre qu'il devait l'ouvrir pour pouvoir sortir. Une fois les deux garçons sortis, Harry se dirigea à son tour vers la boîte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il enleva une mince feuille de papier qui séparait son costume de celui de Ron. Le sien semblait sombre et assez... sale et amoché. Quand il en eut sorti les deux pièces, il s'assit sur son lit, choqué. Remus lui avait envoyé l'uniforme d'Azkaban de Sirius.  
  
Lorsque Ron, Neville et Dean rentrèrent vers midi, Harry était toujours affalé sur son lit, fixant le tissu déchiré de son costume.  
  
- Alors Harry ! Qu'est-ce que Remus t'a envoyé ? » il vit alors le regard fixe de son ami « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » puis Ron vit le tissus qui était étendu près des pieds du lit « Oh... D'accord... Tu... Tu sais Harry, il y a toujours l'histoire de la courgette et... » il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase et s'assit sur son propre matelas en ne lâchant pas Harry des yeux. Celui-ci se redressa en souriant un peu.  
  
- Non, je crois que je vais prendre celui-ci. J'y ai pensé toute la matinée et ... finalement c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Quitte à penser à mon parrain, autant porter ses vêtements... et puis il n'y aura que nous deux qui auront des costumes vrais et originaux. On pourra participer à l'élection et même peut être battre le fameux Ernie McMillan » il sourit un peu plus fort et les trois garçons qui partageaient le dortoir avec eux s'extasièrent sur leurs deux magnifiques costumes.  
  
Fin d'après midi, ils avaient décidé de n'en parler à personne d'autre, au grand dam d'Hermione à qui ils avaient rétorqué « Echange de bons procédés ma grande » et s'étaient mis à chercher à la bibliothèque des livres qui parlaient de tatouages sorciers effaçables (la dernière caractéristique étant plus compliquée à trouver dans la littérature). Finalement, Harry trouva de quoi faire son bonheur et c'est l'esprit plein de fourmillements que les membres de l'AD se couchèrent, certains faisant de beaux rêves, d'autres des cauchemars angoissés.  
  
br  
  
Alors alors, comme je vous l'ai expliqué plus haut, j'ai du diviser le chapitre en deux, je posterai le chapitre 20 demain soir (dimanche) au plus tard ! Promis... C'est juste que j'essaye de trouver des petites pauses pour finir de le taper parce que je sais que je vous ai déjà fait assez attendre ! Puis faut pas que vous m'oubliez non plus )  
  
Alors, je vais vous donner en petit cadeau pour vous faire patienter les idées que vous m'avez envoyées et que j'ai utilisées. Alors, ceux que je cite peuvent avoir un petit cadeau. Ce que je propose, c'est de leur envoyer par la poste une des (magnifiques, hum hum) illustrations que j'ai faites de certains des costumes. Je me suis appliquée sur celles des filles ( Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavande, Katie et Padma) qui sont en couleurs. Si les gagnants sont intéressés, envoyez moi votre adresse par mail. Sinon, si quelqu'un a envie de les scanner et de les poster sur un des sites, ça peut se faire aussi... Je vous préviens, certaines idées sont un peu modifiées et d'autres plus, ou moins développées, il y en a pour tous les goûts. Alors, Tadaaaaaaaaaa, voici les gagnants et leurs idées !  
  
u Garulfo/u - Un ou deux autres membres de l'ad qui se font figer - Ginny et Neville prennent un peu plus de place dans l'histoire (ça dépendra des points de vue)  
  
/u - concours de sculpture de citrouilles sans magie...  
  
u Gh()st/u - couple de la soirée (presque ça mais un peu changé)  
  
u Loyalbus/u - Dumbledore ne pourrait il pas s'amuser un peu, du genre, changer les abis ( un peu aussi)  
  
u Bartiméus/u - t'as cas les rendre tous complétement "pétés" et démarrez par l'occasion un couple harry/ginny. ??????? (mystère !!! pas totalement ça, j'ai un peu aménagé !!!)  
  
u Rosalia/u - Cho pourrait se massacrer la tête dans les escaliers parce que sa robe est trop longue et avoir une oeil au beurre noire!!! (j'en parle un peu, j'ai pas pu le développer comme je le voulais au début...)  
  
u Lord Kaï/u - Et si Hermione se déguisait en elfe de maison ? (elle l'a fait croire dans ce chapitre ci) - Ils pourraient aussi boire plein de Whisky et fumer comme des oufs. Ils pourraient aussi prendre de la drogue magique qu'hermione aurait fabriquée. (ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, donc j'ai pas tout pris) - Sinon ils peuvent se lancer des sortilèges de Tarentallegra quand un couple essaye de danser. (petite allusion)  
  
u Melenîn/u - Ron réveillé et Rogue embrasse Mc Go (j'aménage un truc dans le genre, mais je préviens, c'est une hallucination)  
  
u Pyro/u - qq d'autre ds le coma genre Neville (c'est pour la fin du chapitre 20...)  
  
Voilà, je remercie aussi tous ceux dont les idées ont pas été utilisées... Petite étoile jaune (le truc avec Remus a pas des masses collé, mais j'en parle un tout petit peu de Mumus quand même !), Philinas (Ron est déjà réveillé finalement...), Truche (le bal est pas masqué, mais presque, la fête est déguisée...) et Luciole (tes idées étaient vraiment farfelues et c'est ce que je voulais, le truc c'est que je suis pas arrivée à les insérer... pourtant j'ai essayé)  
  
bSinon, pour les reviews, je ne peux que remercier tout plein tout plein tous les petits amours qui m'ont envoyé un petit mot !/b  
  
- uKata :/u désolée, c'est mon gros problème, je confonds les filles et les garçons (juste dans les reviews hein...), en tout cas, Merci pour ton petit mot, ça fait vraiment vraiment plaisir, gros bisous à toi !  
  
- uBoneless : /u encore un petit speach très éducatif ! Oui, je fais de la psycho, mais dans l'orientation neuropsychologie, ou on s'occupe de personnes qui ont eu des lésions ou qui ont des démences (Alzheimer...). Je vais re-re-répondre aux questions... 1) pour ce couple là, tu auras des infos dans la suite de ce chapitre, mais des toutes minuscules. 2) mais par contre je l'ai un peu plus fait souffrir dans le petit ajout du chapitre 18... je suis méchante hein... (les 3 autres questions, j'abandonne !). Sinon, j'ai corrigé plein de fautes... J'espère qu'y en a plus. T'en fait pas, je te prends pas pour un petit intello, t'es tout mimi et tout gentil ) Pour finir, tu vas voir ce qui va se passer avec Hermione... Harry va bien s'amuser en les voyant ces deux là, mais c'est pour demain ! Allez, gros poutouxes à toi et envoie moi un petit mot hein !!!  
  
-u Le dragon noir : /u chouettttttttttttte, un nouveau (ou une nouvelle ? je préfère demander parce que je me trompe tout le temps !). Pour mes pti persos, je fais ce que je peux pour rendre ce que je veux leur faire ressentir. Et oui ! Harry n'est pas animagus, mais il sera autre chose d'aussi bien... Promis, et puis ça le fait pas quand il est le meilleur en tout non ? Alors, en ce qui concerne les Evans, je crois que tu es tombé sur la bonne idée. Mais Harry ne s'en rend pas (encore ?) compte... Le mystère de la famille Evans va revenir mais je voulais faire passer Halloween avant... Et puis il me reste encore 8 mois de l'année à remplir, donc te tracasse pas, je vais caser tout ça ! pour finir, meeeeerci tout plein et à la prochaine alors ?!!!  
  
- uGh()st : /u et oui, Ron est enfin de retour (Ron is back) et comme t'as vu, j'ai encore rajouté un ti truc dans le chapitre d'avant !!! Quand tu dis que tu préfères Harry avec une joueuse de Quidditch, penserais tu à Katie, par un pur hasard de la nature ???!!!! Tu pourras en voir un peu plus sur ses amourettes dans la suite... Pour Virgin Suicides, j'espère que ça t'a plu... J'ai l'impression que c'est un film de filles, mais vraiment bien coumème. Gros poutouxes à toi !!!  
  
-u Bartiméus : /u t'es parti là ! J'espère que non, ben sinon, t'auras plein de trucs à lire en rentrant... Merci pour tes compliments, mais je suis assez fière de celui-ci et du suivant aussi... Ils me tenaient réellement à cœur... Sinon bonnes vacances alors !!!  
  
- uZabou : /u meeerci mam'selle ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouveaux ou nouvelles reviewers... Et puis, les compliments, c'est bien aussi ) J'espère que la suite t'a plu !!!  
  
- uRapovlovski : /u Les 18 chapitres en entier !!! o0 t'es réellement motivé (ou motivée ?). En tout cas, merci tout plein pour ton petit mot, ça me va droit au cœur et ça fait toujours plaisir, j'espère que tu continueras ) J'espère que la suite te plait autant... Gros poutouxes à toi !!!  
  
- uPetite étoile jaune : /u Ca me fait plaisir aussi qu'il soit de retour, du coup, je peux rajouter une ou deux blagounettes... J'espère seulement que le petit ajout du chapitre 18 t'auras pas trop déplu... On disait que... L'invitation était de Seamus, pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir noté, non ? Ben mea culpa alors... la pleine lune, je sais pas, mais ça va pas être très important... et puis Remus y est plus à la cabane hurlante... Tu trouves que je m'améliore ? Ca ce serait chouette, d'un autre côté, vaudrait mieux avec tout ce que j'écris, j'espère que je vais garder ce niveau là alors ) Pour le 'bon été' disons que j'ai 8000 tonnes de boulot avant d'entamer ma dernière année, donc le soleil, il reste dehors pour les autres, mais pas des masses pour moi ! Beuheuuuuuuuuuu vv !!! Sinon bonnes vacances à toi, amuse toi bien. Je te fais plein de bisous !  
  
- uPhilinas : /u toutes les deux semaines, moi je peux pas aller plus vite ) sinon je serais bien capable d'être dégoûtée et de plus avoir envie d'écrire du tout ! Ca, ce serait ben bête... Si tu trouves que l'histoire est intéressante, c'est le principal en tout cas, même si on écrit pour soi, ça fait toujours plaisir quand on plait aux autres (comme pour beaucoup de choses dans la vie hein !) La cabane hurlante, t'auras ça demain soir (normalement si j'ai pas d'empêchements avant...). Sinon, je te fais plein de poutouxes !!!  
  
Alors à demain pour de nouvelles aventures !!!! 


	20. En attendant la nuit

iBon, me tapez pas, mais il me semblait que ce chapitre ci serait encore trop long et que tout changerait un peu trop... Donc, je fais une petite trilogie d'Halloween... Voilà la 2e partie... Je suis désolée pour le retard mais avait des petits problèmes pour uploader le chapitre hier mais dites vous bien qu'il était prêt !!! br  
  
Quand le réveil moldu de Dean sonna à neuf heures samedi matin, il ne se retrouva pas, comme à son habitude, écrasé contre le mur opposé, mais simplement éteint et tous les garçons se levèrent immédiatement. En effet, la journée promettait de grandes choses. Cette année, le professeur Dumbledore avait fait en sorte d'amuser tous les élèves pour les empêcher de penser au fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller à Pré-au-Lard comme les autres années. Apparemment, ce petit détail avait quitté l'esprit de chaque élève. Au programme de la journée figuraient un concours de sculpture moldue de citrouille, sans aucune aide magique. Une carte blanche (pas si blanche que ça) avait aussi été donnée à Peeves. Des visites guidées de la forêt interdite étaient encadrées par Hagrid (blessures garanties !). Un concert exclusif des Bizarr'Sisters avait lieu pour ouvrir la saison de Quidditch dont le premier match opposait les Serdaigles aux Poufsouffles plus tard dans l'après midi. Tout cela sans oublier l'habituel festin. En plus de tout cela, Dumbledore avait jugé bon de faufiler quelques petites blagues durant toute la journée.  
  
C'est ainsi que lors du petit déjeuner, les élèves découvrirent avec effroi que, de temps en temps, les couleurs de leurs uniformes respectifs changeaient sans cesse. Harry ne savait pas si les plus mécontents étaient les Serdaigles vêtus des couleurs des Poufsouffles, ou alors les Serpentards vêtus du rouge et or gryffondoresque. Par-dessus tout, la couleur que chacun redoutait le plus était celle des Serpentards, et cela pour les trois autres maisons.  
  
Harry venait de re-métamorphoser pour la cinquième fois sa cravate en sa couleur initiale et se dirigeait vers le parc avec Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna pour participer au concours de sculptures sur citrouille. Ils semblaient ne pas être les seuls, l'évènement avait un succès retentissant car la moitié des élèves s'étaient rassemblés au bord du lac devant un gigantesque tas de citrouilles de la taille de deux adultes réunis. Vu le succès énorme, Dumbledore et Hagrid demandèrent aux élèves de former des équipes de trois participants et Harry, Ron et Neville décidèrent d'un commun accord d'affronter l'équipe des filles de Ginny, Hermione et Luna. Ils se positionnèrent chacun devant leur citrouille et outils respectifs en échangeant paris et protestations de mauvaise foi.  
  
- La votre est plus grosse ! » rouspeta Ron.  
  
- Non ! Par contre, vous, vous êtes plus fort que nous trois ! » leur cria Ginny et Hermione lui murmura en lui faisait un clin d'œil.  
  
- J'en suis pas si sure moi... » et elle lança un regard défiant à Harry qui rétorqua avec malice.  
  
- Tu paries quoi Mione ? » celle-ci sourit malicieusement.  
  
- Si on gagne, vous jurez de danser toute la soirée.  
  
- Pari pris, mais si on gagne, vous êtes à notre service toute la nuit » finit-il.  
  
- Ok !  
  
Ron et Neville donnèrent en même temps des coups de coude à Harry pour l'empêcher de serrer la main d'Hermione... Mais trop tard.  
  
- Harry, je te jure que si on perd, je t'assassine avant de me pendre ! » lui souffla Ron en essayant d'envoyer un sourire convainquant à sa sœur.  
  
- Je ne sais pas danser Harry ! » Neville ne parvenait pas à cacher sa panique.  
  
Les filles semblaient toutes les trois sures de leur coup et c'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore lança le début du jeu.  
  
- Chers amis, vous avez une heure pour créer vos œuvres à partir de... maintenant » et un sifflet strident retentit dans les airs. Harry donna tout de suite ses instructions.  
  
- Ron, tu coupes le dessus, Neville et moi, on prend les pelles et on monte au dessus de la citrouille pour la vider. Ron, quand t'auras fini, tu sculptes le blason de l'école avec le toit que tu auras coupé. Allez !  
  
Les deux garçons ne protestèrent pas et s'exécutèrent, il était bien connu qu'un Harry Potter sous pression était d'une efficacité peu commune. Après être tombé plusieurs fois, Ron parvint maladroitement à couper le dessus de la grosse citrouille et Harry et Neville essayaient maintenant de la creuser tout en gardant un certain équilibre. Après quelques minutes, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux filles. Apparemment, elles avaient choisi une autre stratégie, elles avaient coupé le cucurbitacée en deux dans le sens de la largeur et le vidaient de l'intérieur aussi vite qu'eux. Alors que tous les élèves s'affairaient à leur tâche, les professeurs membres du jury ainsi que le directeur voyageaient entre les équipes, éliminant déjà certains participants qui avaient triché ou qui avaient, dans un élan excessif, détruit leur feu sculpture. Quand Tonks arriva au niveau des deux équipes qui avaient parié, elle sourit.  
  
- Je vois que vous êtes organisés par ici » et après une pause, elle éclata de rire en voyant tomber Neville à l'intérieur de la citrouilles des garçons, prisonnier des parois bombées « Je me couperais un bras si vous me disiez que vous n'avez pas parié vous six ! » et elle s'éloigna.  
  
Harry et Ron retirèrent avec de grandes difficultés Neville et se mirent enfin à dessiner la face de leur citrouille. Ils avaient décidé de sculpter la réplique du château de Poudlard.  
  
- Ca changera des têtes qui font peur » avait dit Ron.  
  
- Et puis je ne sais pas dessiner les visages » avait murmuré Neville, comme si il savait dessiner les châteaux...  
  
Les garçons ne parvenaient pas à voir ce que faisaient les filles car elles étaient occupées sur la moitié de citrouille qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. En plus de tout cela, il semblait que Tonks avait averti les autres professeurs du petit concours que les filles et les garçons se livraient et, à leur grande déception, tous passaient régulièrement pour analyser l'avancement des travaux. Les garçons avaient à peine fini quand le gong final retentit. Ron et Neville se penchèrent vers les filles pour voir leurs expressions. Elles semblaient amusées et satisfaites. Luna avait de la purée de potiron partout sur ses vêtements, Hermione avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et Ginny était assise, épuisée, sur le sol.  
  
- Tu crois qu'elles ont fait quelque chose de bien, Harry ? » dit Ron en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.  
  
- Je ne sais pas » il recula un peu plus pour avoir une meilleure vue de leur citrouille « En tout cas, je trouve qu'on ne s'est pas si mal débrouillés que ça... »  
  
- Moi aussi » Neville semblait assez fier de lui.  
  
Les professeurs se réunirent quelques minutes pour délibérer. Ils avaient l'air d'être tous assez d'accord de leur choix et Dumbledore monta sur une estrade qui avait été installée au bord du lac en balayant le parc tout orangé.  
  
- Je dois vous avouer que nous avons tous été impressionnés par vos dons artistiques. Néanmoins, quelques œuvres, car nous pouvons bien parler d'œuvres, sortent du lot et nous avons pu élire les trois meilleures » il adressa un regard au professeur Flitwick « La troisième place est donnée aux frères Crivey et leur ami Florient Fageds » le professeur d'enchantements fit léviter leurs citrouilles vers l'estrade.  
  
Tous purent alors voir une magnifique réplique en vingt fois plus grosse du visage vicieux de Peeves. Harry ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour rendre si bien les mimiques du fameux esprit frappeur, mais il se mit à applaudir si fort que tous les autres alors que les trois élèves gagnants se positionnaient à côté de leur 'œuvre' sur l'estrade. Dumbledore leva alors les bras pour faire taire l'assistance.  
  
- Oui, oui ! Je trouve aussi que notre cher Peeves est dépeint d'une façon très... réaliste » il adressa un clin d'œil à tous ceux qui le virent « mais deux autres équipes ont fait encore mieux. Je vous demande d'acclamer les seconds du concours » Harry, Ron et Neville croisèrent les doigts 'ils ont réussi à reproduire magnifiquement notre merveilleux château. Ce sont messieurs Weasley, Potter, et Londubat ! ».  
  
Les trois garçons se serrèrent les mains en affichant de larges sourires alors que leur citrouille lévitait déjà vers le podium. Il s'y rendirent et lancèrent des regards de vainqueurs aux filles et Ron prononça distinctement « Reposez vous bien ». Les trois miss semblaient décomposées. Toute l'assurance qu'elles avaient montrée jusque là s'évapora. Les garçons avaient frappé un grand coup, un trop grand coup et elles applaudirent tout de même, en bonnes perdantes. Debout sur l'estrade, Harry put voir Ginny lancer un regard de lionne à Hermione. Dumbledore releva une dernière fois les bras.  
  
- Et bien, et bien ! Je dois vous avouer qu'il a été difficile de départager les deux premiers, mais nous sommes tombés d'accord à l'unanimité. Je vous demande d'applaudir chaleureusement Miss Granger, Weasley et Lovegood pour leurs trois magnifiques portraits !  
  
Les entrailles de Harry se ratatinèrent d'un coup et il sentit simultanément les coudes de Ron et Neville s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Et pour ne rien améliorer, les visages des trois filles qui s'approchaient étaient redevenus rayonnants.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait comme portraits ? » Ron bougonnait.  
  
- Je parie qu'elles ont sculpté Dumbledore, Hagrid et McGonagall, c'étaient leurs votes qui comptaient le plus » ronchonna Neville.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, n'arrivait à rien dire, il attendait avec impatience de voir l''œuvre' en question que le professeur Flitwick faisait léviter au dessus de la foule pour que tous puissent bien la voir et ils semblaient tous être pris de crises de fou rire. Harry comprit pourquoi quand elle se posa à côté d'eux. Les filles avaient sculpté les caricatures respectives d'Harry, Ron et Neville avec un réalisme impressionnant, les montrant en plein ouvrage de... sculpture de citrouille. Aucun des trois ne put réprimer son fou rire et ils serrèrent avec humour les mains de leurs amies.  
  
- Elles vont être insupportables après ça ! » avait murmuré Ron entre ses dents.  
  
- Je ne sais pas danser moi ! » pleurnichait Neville tout bas.  
  
- Chuuut ! Et souriez... Je crois qu'on va passer une soirée affreuse. On n'aurait jamais du accepter ce pari ! » Neville et Ron lui rendirent un grand coup de coude dans les côtes « Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » grimaça Harry.  
  
La matinée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry et ses amis avaient 'sauté' la visite de la forêt interdite avec comme prétexte qu'ils la connaissaient déjà assez, ce qui n'était pas faux. Peeves prit à cœur sa carte blanche et s'acharna sur tous les élèves qu'il croisait dans les couloirs et l'esprit frappeur prit spécialement un malin plaisir à poursuivre les frères Crivey ainsi que leur ami pour des raisons pas si mystérieuses que ça ! Comme Ron l'avait prédit, les trois filles passèrent leur temps de midi à leur rappeler ironiquement quelques techniques 'très simples' de danse moderne sorcière et moldue. En moins de temps qu'il n'eut fallu pour dire « Les cheminettes du Poudlard Express sont elles fraîches ou archi fraîches », tous les membres de l'AD étaient au courant du pari tenu et tout cela commençait à énerver franchement les trois compères. Heureusement que 14 heures approchaient.  
  
Un peu avant que deux heures de l'après midi sonnent dans la haute tours d'astronomie, l'école tout entière avait pris place dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Tous attendaient avec impatience le concert exceptionnel du groupe préféré des jeunes sorciers. Tous fixaient un large disque flottant dans les airs au centre du stade, y étaient disposés les instruments du groupe pop-rock. Certains avaient troqué leurs habituelles tenues de supporters pour des capes des Bizzar'Sisters tandis que d'autres fredonnaient leurs morceaux les plus connus. Parvati et Lavande avaient du mal à se tenir et Harry ne saisissait pas pourquoi Lavande harcelait le pauvre Dean.  
  
- Rappelle toi ! Tu le regardes bien ! Il faudra que tu fasses pareil que lui. Je VEUX qu'on gagne ce soir.  
  
Soudain, d'immenses voiles tombèrent d'on ne sait où tout autour des gradins, assombrissant ainsi l'atmosphère. Tout était noir et les élèves commencèrent à applaudir et crier avec acharnement. Après quelques secondes, une dizaine de fontaines d'étincelles lumineuses multicolores jaillirent dans les airs et les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Harry sentit son estomac se serrer alors qu'il frappait dans ses mains et qu'à côté de lui, Seamus et Ron agitaient les bras en l'air en poussant des cris pas tout à fait virils, et Hermione sautait dans tous les sens. La tension montait encore et encore quand un éclair illumina le cercle flottant pour voir apparaître les membres du groupe. La foule se leva et fit encore plus de bruit. Les chanteuses s'approchèrent de leurs micros.  
  
- Alors Poudlard ! Vous êtes là ? » cria la première.  
  
- Ouaiiiiiiiis ! » hurla la foule.  
  
- J'ai pas entendu ! Poudlard ! Etes vous là ? » continua-t-elle.  
  
- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! » Harry sentait ses tympans souffrir mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier à en perdre haleine.  
  
- Alors faites du boucan ! » cria la seconde chanteuse vedette alors que l'imminent bassiste accordait son instrument.  
  
Les élèves crièrent tellement fort que les gradins, pourtant robustes lors de matchs, se mirent à trembler sous eux. Le batteur fit claquer ses baguettes et lança le concert.  
  
- Et un ! Deux ! ET UN DEUX TROIS QUATRE !   
  
Un son de guitare, basse, batterie et violon emballa le stade de Quidditch et fit se trémousser même les plus timides des Serdaigles. Au loin, Harry pouvait même voir des mouvements dans la tribune des professeurs et il aurait juré voir tournoyer la barbe argentée du professeur Dumbledore... Les premiers morceaux furent extraordinairement énergiques et Harry fut vite aussi fatigué qu'après un match de Quidditch. Les fontaines d'étincelles réduirent alors leur débit et devinrent toutes blanches tandis que la plate forme sur laquelle évoluait le groupe se mit à voyager lentement. - Alors ! Ca va Poudlard ? » fit Grace Bizarr.  
  
- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !  
  
- Vous en voulez encore ? » demanda Frida Bizarr à son tour.  
  
- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !  
  
-Alors les amoureux, celle-ci est pour vous !  
  
Une mélodie à la guitare sèche débuta et Harry vit Dean et Lavande se coller l'un à l'autre. Enfin, les voix mélodiques des deux sœurs Bizarr se mêlèrent pour chanter une magnifique ballade. Le public était accroché à leurs lèvres et les élèves se rapprochaient les uns des autres, à la recherche de la moindre once de chaleur humaine. Le plateau lévitant ainsi que quelques fontaines passèrent alors devant la tribune où Harry se trouvait. Il lui sembla tout à coup que Ron et Hermione s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés et que leurs épaules étaient collées l'une à l'autre, il sentit alors plusieurs personnes se rapprocher de lui, il vit les visages de Ginny, Parvati, Katie et Susan Bones très proches du sien... C'est enfin que la douce mélodie s'arrêta et que de nouveaux applaudissements hypnotisés retentirent. Luna cria alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny et Harry l'entendit.  
  
- Super leur sort d'attraction amoureuse ! Ils ont du prendre un temps fou à traficoter leur guitare !  
  
Harry avait l'intention de demander à Luna de lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de dire à sa voisine mais de nouvelles chansons tonitruantes l'en empêchèrent et ceci jusque la fin du concert. Après trois rappels, le groupe disparut définitivement et les immenses rideaux noirs qui entouraient le stade de Quidditch disparurent comme par magie. Sorcellerie aurait été un terme plus correct. Des conversations fusèrent alors parmi le public. Parvati et d'autres glousseuses répétaient encore et encore combien le bassiste était beau. Seamus et Michael Corner discutaient de la technique épatante du batteur et Ron se retourna vers Harry, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
- Waouw ! T'as vu ça ?!  
  
- Disons que j'ai plutôt 'entendu' ça...  
  
- Oh ! Sois pas si tatillon Harry ! C'était excellent ! » Hermione les rejoignit dans la conversation.  
  
- Epoustouflant vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais trop court... » Harry lui répondit avec un entrain à peine modéré.  
  
- Ca, c'est sur, j'ai adoré le dernier morceau !  
  
- 'Fires' ? Moi aussi ! A tomber par terre » éclata Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
  
- En tout cas, vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier la ballade tous les deux ! » Harry leur fit un clin d'œil alors qu'ils devenaient tout rouges.  
  
- Euh oui ! Mais pas plus que les autres » marmonna Ron.  
  
- P-pourquoi tu dis ça ? » bégaya Hermione.  
  
- Oh juste comme ça...  
  
Et ils papotèrent en attendant le début du match de Quidditch. Pendant celui-ci, Harry et Ron exaspérèrent Hermione avec leurs termes techniques et leurs « Oh ! Elle aurait pu attraper le vif d'or ! » ou leurs « T'as vu comme il a bloqué le souaffle ! Faudra que j'essaye cette feinte de Peduzi un jour ! ». Tout cela pour que le match se termine après deux heures et 23 minutes en un plongeon spectaculaire de Cho Chang qui attrapa le vif d'or, conduisant ainsi l'équipe des Serdaigles à une victoire écrasante de 390 à 30 points. Harry eut à peine le temps de rentrer au château qu'il était déjà l'heure du festin d'Halloween qui, comme d'habitude, semblait succulent. Malheureusement, les membres de l'AD se modérèrent en espérant que ce que Seamus leur avait concocté en voudrait la peine. Ce furent les filles qui quittèrent la table des Gryffondor en premier. Lavande vint derrière Hermione et lui tapota sur l'épaule.  
  
- Tu viens, on t'attend ? » elle lui sourit et Hermione déposa directement sa serviette sur la table avant de se lever.  
  
- J'arrive ! A tout à l'heure les gars, au pied du Saule Cogneur » elle avait fini sa phrase en chuchotant de façon à ce que personne d'autre n'entende. Ron se retourna vers Harry.  
  
- Depuis quand elle passe du temps avec les glousseuses ?  
  
- Depuis que tu l'épuises avec tes cours... » il ri un peu en voyant la mine renfrognée du rouquin « Non, depuis aujourd'hui je suppose, mais en tout cas, je ne vais plus tarder non plus. Je vais en avoir pour un siècle avec mes tatouages moi ! » Harry secoua la tête et Neville continua en soufflant tout l'air qui était dans ses poumons.  
  
- M'en parle pas ! Et moi alors ! J'y suis allé hier mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le refaire...  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, le dortoir des garçons était sans dessus dessous. Tous courraient sans cesse de gauche à droite en répétant qu'ils auraient du quitter le festin plus tôt. Il était déjà 20 heures 30 et seul Seamus était parti. Ron cherchait ses protège bras dans toutes les malles et armoires, y compris celle de Harry bien sur, et il finit par les retrouver sous sa table de chevet. La façon dont elles y étaient arrivées était une autre énigme inextricable. Neville avait, quant à lui, eu besoin de toute l'aide que pouvaient lui fournir ses amis pour son costume de fantôme. En effet, il s'était tout d'abord désillusionné puis tous lui avaient appliqué une poudre phosphorescente sur le corps pour qu'on le voie quand même un peu. Sur son visage, Ron et Harry lui avaient appliqué une sorte de peinture moldue qui était appelée fond de teint, non sans de grandes difficultés. Le résultat ne donnait pas si mal que cela. Neville semblait presque transparent mais visible quand même. Assez fier de lui, il s'essaya sur son lit et regarda Dean se tirer les cheveux.  
  
- Je vais t'en donner moi, des 'Oh tu seras si beau' et des 'je veux qu'on gagne tous les deux le concours' !  
  
D'après ce qu'il leur avait expliqué, Dean devait se déguiser en guitariste des Bizarr'Sisters, et ce, à la demande de sa dictatrice absolue, Lavande. Il avait tout d'abord revêtu un pantalon et des bottines de cuir, une blouse moulante et un chapeau assez haut. Bon, jusque là, ça pouvait encore aller, mais il devait s'arranger pour que des flammes crépitent sur ses bottines et sur son chapeau sans le brûler, ni brûler les autres. Et c'est ici que les romains s'empoignèrent... Il avait la peau rougeâtre à cause des morsures des flammes magiques. En dernier recours, il avait utilisé la technique de la poudre de cheminette mais le problème était que les flammes demeuraient d'un vert criard au lieu du jaune rouge initialement prévu.  
  
- On ne peut plus t'aider Dean... En plus je suis en retard ! Je dois encore faire tous mes tatouages !   
  
Harry était en train d'enfiler l'uniforme d'Azkaban de Sirius. Il semblait être à sa taille à quelques petits détails près. Il lui restait un peu de place au niveau des épaules, sa carrure étant toujours celle d'un garçon de seize ans, mais si le pantalon avait été plus étroit, il aurait été beaucoup trop serrant. Harry saisit sa baguette et se dirigea seul dans la salle de bains pour fignoler ses tatouages. Sa blouse n'avait plus que quelques boutons et laissait voir le dessus de son torse. Il décida d'y dessiner plusieurs runes qu'il avait copiées d'une vieille édition de la Gazette du Sorcier où figurait une photo de Sirius quand il était toujours recherché. Il en couvrit également ses épaules et ses bras. Ceux-ci étaient partiellement cachés par les lambeaux de sa tunique plusieurs fois rapiécée aux coudes, genoux, et ourlets.  
  
Enfin fini ! Harry se regarda dans le miroir. Il se tenait droit et il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son parrain, à la seule fois où il l'avait vu porter cet ensemble rayé. C'était pendant sa troisième année, et pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, il avait espéré enfin vivre avec un membre de sa famille. Il avait espéré vivre avec quelqu'un pour qui il comptait réellement. Quelqu'un de drôle et sérieux à la fois, quelqu'un de généreux. Quelqu'un d'unique. En quelques instants, des flashs de scènes où Sirius était là défilèrent dans l'esprit de Harry et il sentit les larmes lui picoter et brûler les yeux. Il ferma ses paupières et une gouttelette ruissela sur sa joue crispée.  
  
- Harry ! T'es prêt ? Il est neuf heures moins dix, on va être en retard ! » Ron venait de lui crier à travers la porte.  
  
- Et t'as dit que tu allais me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité... » dit Neville.  
  
Harry s'essuya le visage, força un sourire et s'apprêta à ré enfiler son masque de 'la vie est belle' en se disant que Sirius n'aurait jamais loupé une telle occasion de s'amuser et de transgresser les règlements de Poudlard. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la tendit à Neville. Puis il se désillusionna en même temps que Ron et Dean.  
  
/center  
  
Il était 20 heures 45 et elle arrivait à sa hauteur quand il se retourna, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
  
- Bonjour ma belle.  
  
- Bonjour mon ange.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Après s'être séparé d'elle, le jeune homme caressa sa joue fragile du pouce.  
  
- Tu es magnifique ma belle » il recula pour mieux la détailler « Vraiment magnifique, les autres idiotes n'auront qu'à bien se tenir, tu vas tous les éblouir »  
  
- Merci » et elle l'embrassa doucement une nouvelle fois « Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte à quel point ils sont tous pénibles avec leurs bons sentiments ! Je n'en peux plus » elle se blottit dans ses bras.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, ce soir, tu en auras déjà moins à supporter » elle se défit de son étreinte et le regarda sceptiquement « J'ai un plan »  
  
- Je t'écoute, que dois-je faire mon ange ? » et elle s'assit précautionneusement pour ne pas abîmer son costume. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et lui prit les mains.  
  
- Au début de la soirée, tu vas faire en sorte de t'amuser, puis tu t'arrangeras pour provoquer les confidences des plus faibles, des plus malheureux. Tu seras l'épaule sur laquelle ils pourront pleurer. Tu les écouteras puis leur proposera de les emmener dans le parc. Je t'attendrai, caché, près du Saule Cogneur. Quand tu me verras, tu jetteras le 'Gellatus' sur celui qui sera le plus proche de toi » il s'assit doucement à côté d'elle.  
  
- M-moi ? J-jeter le 'Gellatus' ?  
  
- Oui ma belle. Je ne peux m'occuper de plusieurs personnes en même temps et tu avais l'air de bien te débrouiller lors de notre dernière réunion. Les elfes de maison sur lesquelles tu t'entraînais n'en menaient pas large » il éclata de rire.  
  
- Ils sont toujours cachés dans les tunnels ? T'es certain que personne ne les trouvera hein ! » il grimaça et lui lâcha la main.  
  
- Tu devrais avoir confiance en moi, tout comme notre maître... » elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, paniquée.  
  
- Pardonne moi mon ange... Pardonne moi » puis elle se leva et inspira un grand coup « Moi aussi j'ai un plan qui pourrait semer la zizanie dans leur petit groupe. J'ai trouvé une potion très intéressante de la Miss-Je-Sais- Tout sur l'étagère de la classe de Rogue » elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux « C'est une potion séductrice qui va, accidentellement se retrouver dans un verre que j'offrirai Celui-Qui-A-Survécu » il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser.  
  
- Tu es la plus brillante. Tu sais ça ?  
  
- Merci. Je me suis dit qu'avec ça, il allait essayer de séduire toutes les filles et s'y casser les dents. Et lorsque les effets seront terminés, il s'en voudra à mort le pauvre petit choux, et je serai là pour le consoler...  
  
- Et l'emmener faire un tour dans le parc...  
  
Elle lui lança un sourire satisfait et malsain puis le prit dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
- Je dois y aller, sinon je vais être en retard.  
  
- D'accord, à tout à l'heure ma belle » puis elle s'éloigna « Au fait, ton costume, c'est pour moi ? » elle s'arrêta, réfléchit puis lui sourit.  
  
- Pourquoi pas... » puis elle disparut à l'angle du couloir.  
  
br  
  
Vous étonnez pas si vous voyez des trucs bizarres, j'ai fait des essais de mise en page, sinon, j'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, à part mes petits mercis habituels. Et pi après j'essaierai de mettre en page le précédant aussi parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir un peu foiré...  
  
- i u Rapovlovski : /i /u Et oui , ils vont faire la fête, mais t'as pas de chance, ce sera seulement dans la 3e partie... enfin, ça commence déjà ici avec le concert et tout et tout... C'est vrai que ma fic est un rayon de soleil ? Et ben ça me fait plaisir tout plein, mais dire que mon humour l'est aussi, c'est une autre paire de manche... ) Enfin, je te fais encore de gros poutouxes et je te dis à demain peut être ?  
  
- i u Gh()st : /i /u Comme tu as pu le voir, je m'essaye à la mise en page, je croise les doigts pour que ça marche !!! Même si je me limite à des trucs pas trop compliqués pour l'instant. Et non ! J'ai pas coupé ma fic pour avoir plus de reviews !!! Maiis eeeeeeeh ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que je trouve ça mieux comme ça... D'un autre côté, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des petits commentaires en plus ) Bon, en ce qui concerne les couples, tu verras bien, mais disons que je peux pas contenter tout le monde non plus... 0o Quand tu parles d'utiliser le carton pour des fics retardataires... tu parles pas de la mienne hein !!!??? La méchante traîtresse est de retour dans ce chapitre ci et elle le sera encore dans le suivant... Je suis contente que le film t'ait plu... Au moins je t'ai fait découvrir quelque chose ! Sinon, j'ai bien reçu tes deux reviews... Encore une pour celui-ci ? Bisous  
  
- i u Boneless : /i /u Lolotounette, c'est comique aussi, mais c'est vrai que l'impératrice (...) est mieux ! Comment ça on ose se plaindre !!!??? Mais tu vas encore pas être content parce que celui-ci est pas plus long et qu'il y a encore une suite ) Je sais que t'es un de mes plus fidèles reviewers et je te fais entièrement confiance ! Alors, pour les dessins, je veux bien, mais j'ai pas de scan... l'idéal ce serait que qq se dévoue pour me les scanner et les mette sur le net, parce que j'ai pas de blog ni rien... Tu lis bien tard, à peine en vacances et les bonnes habitudes se perdent il me semble jeune homme : 1h45 !!! et ben et ben, où est le bon vieux temps où les petits jeunes se couchaient après fort boyard le samedi soir ? ) Allez, je te laisse et je vais taper la dernière partie ! Gros bisous choupinou !  
  
- i u Bartiméus : /i /u Ben voilà la 2e partie, avec un peu de bol, t'aurais eu les chapitres avant de partir, ils étaient prêts à poster le 1er à 17h mais le système de marchait pas à ce moment là, donc j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas hein ???!!! J'espère aussi que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, que t'as pas fait (trop) de bêtises et que t'as rencontré une charmante demoiselle ) C'est toujours mieux comme ça ) Bisous à toi !!!  
  
Je viens de voir que j'avais de nouvelles reviews ! J'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre, c-à-d ce soir ou demain pour pas vous faire attendre, promis juré !!!! 


	21. Halloween dans la Cabane Hurlante

Harry se trouvait au Saule Cogneur. Il ne voyait personne mais pouvait entendre de nombreux chuchotements autour de lui. Tout le monde semblait curieux et impatient. Il était 21 heures maintenant et Seamus se faisait désirer... Soudain, une cavité apparut à la base de l'arbre et ils l'entendirent chuchoter.  
  
- Vous pouvez venir, le saule ne vous verra pas mais ne faites pas trop de bruit. Ne vous désillusionnez qu'une fois dans le tunnel. Je vous attends à la Cabane. Dépêchez vous, tout est prêt.  
  
Harry se dirigea alors vers l'entrée sous l'arbre qui remuait lentement ses branches dans les airs. Autour de lui, plusieurs craquements de brindilles lui indiquaient que les membres de l'AD prenaient le même chemin que lui. Il entra alors dans la cavité qui se trouvait entre deux racines et bouscula, sans le faire exprès, une fille qui s'excusa.  
  
- Pardon.  
  
- Non, c'est moi, je suis désolé » mais il ne reconnut pas la voix.  
  
Une fois dans le tunnel, il vit la personne qui le précédait réapparaître et il reconnut les cheveux roux de Ginny à la lumière des quelques bougies volantes qui éclairaient leur chemin. De la rouquine, il ne pouvait voir que la longue cape. Il réapparut à son tour et elle se retourna.  
  
- Waouw ! Harry ! C'est... celui de...  
  
- Sirius, oui » il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.  
  
- Et ben ! Avec les tatouages et tout ! Ca te va bien en tout cas. La tenue idéale pour être à l'aise sur la piste de danse » elle reprit son chemin en éclatant de rire et faillit se cogner contre un Ernie McMillan dans une robe de prince arabe.  
  
- Oui ! C'est cela même ! » il changea rapidement de sujet de conversation « Sinon, tu es très jolie aussi... »  
  
En effet, Ginny portait une longue cape noire sous laquelle se dessinait une longue robe noire en dentelle qui était assez décolletée. Le regard d'Harry s'attarda sur son cou. Du sang coulait de deux trous qui perforaient sa peau pâle.  
  
- Ginny ! Tu t'es blessée ! » elle éclata de rire.  
  
- Oh non ! Rassure toi ! Je suis déguisée en vampire » elle lui montra ses longues canines et fit mine de le mordre, il sursauta « Les deux trous sont censés montrer la façon dont mon maître m'a fait sienne »  
  
- Ah... D'accord...  
  
- Eh ! Harry !  
  
Derrière lui, les frères Crivey venaient aussi de redevenir visibles. Ils étaient déguisés en frères siamois collés par les doigts, les épaules, et les cheveux. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il les félicita de leur idée et ils en firent de même.  
  
- C'est l'uniforme de...  
  
- Sirius Black ! Oui, je sais ! » il ne savait pas combien de fois il entendrait cette question mais préféra ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Peut être qu'il aurait du se le tatouer aussi, sur le front, juste à côté de sa cicatrice...  
  
Plus Harry avançait, plus nombreuses étaient les bougies qui flottaient dans les airs, et mieux il voyait les personnes qui le préféraient. Devant lui, il avait reconnu Padma Patil qui semblait porter une tenue de déesse indoue, les bras en moins. Un peu plus loin, Lavande portait un costume de Glyséliase, les petites fées noires et pourpres dont Hagrid lui avaient parlé et Cho portait un magnifique kimono de Geisha au tissu vert. De loin, Harry pu voir des dessins brodés en noir voyager le long de l'étoffe, formant de grands dragons qui crachaient du feu. Un large ruban noir lui cintrait la taille et ses cheveux étaient serrés dans un chignon assez... élaboré. Quand elle se retourna, Harry fut abasourdi. Il pensait qu'elle s'était limitée à la jolie tenue, mais en plus de tout cela, elle avait peinturluré son visage en blanc et le centre de ses lèvres en un rouge criard. Etonnante. Elle fit un pas en avant pour remonter encore deux marches mais loupa le pallier et s'affala le nez contre le sol. Plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire alors qu'elle se relevait. Harry fit tout son possible pour se retenir et quand elle se retourna, la poudre de riz qui blanchissait son visage laissait apparaître un peu du rosé de ses joues.  
  
Le nombre de bougies augmentait encore et Harry voyait enfin les personnes devant lui disparaître dans les escaliers qui montaient dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il arriva à la première marche et grimpa petit à petit. Devant lui, il entendait des « Ah ! » et des « Oh ! » mais il ne voyait encore rien car Ginny avait cessé d'avancer. Il bougea enfin et vit la pièce du rez de chaussée. Sa première réaction fut d'essayer de relever la mâchoire qui était tombée en admiration. La pièce beignait dans une lumière d'un jaune éclatant grâce à des milliers de bougies volantes qui se cognaient régulièrement les unes aux autres. En dessous d'elles, des dizaines d'instruments jouaient tout seuls. Personne ne les manipulait mais une magnifique mélodie émanait de l'ensemble. Les touches du piano s'enfonçaient les unes après les autres, les baguettes martelaient les peaux de la batterie, les cordes d'une harpe frémissaient les unes à la suite des autres, sans oublier les différents types de guitares, violons et cuivres. Tout au fond de la pièce était dressée une grosse tenture de velours noir pour cacher le coin de la salle. Peut être que Seamus n'avait pas eu le temps de tout ranger et qu'il avait casé ce qui restait dans cet endroit où personne n'irait. C'est ce qu'Harry faisait dans son dortoir. Tous les objets inutiles se retrouvaient tôt ou tard sous son lit...  
  
Seamus leur répétait d'avancer et Harry suivit les autres au premier étage. Il emprunta les escaliers qui craquaient sous ses pieds alors que les ombres de centaines d'araignées balayaient les murs qu'il n'osait toucher. Ron allait adorer ! Il arriva enfin dans la pièce du premier étage qui avait jadis caché son parrain. La pièce était divisée en deux parties. L'une était remplie de brouillard et de minuscules points lumineux. L'autre était éclairée par les mêmes bougies qu'en bas. Plusieurs demi citrouilles géantes vidées faisaient office de sièges. On pouvait facilement asseoir trois personnes dans l'une d'entre elles. Pour les plus motivés, les coussins ressemblant à des nuages de fumée verdâtre étaient disposés sur le sol. Harry pouvait aussi voir des crânes de diverses espèces animales léviter entre les citrouilles-sièges. Les membres de l'AD commençaient à prendre place petit à petit. En s'approchant, Harry vit que les crânes étaient remplis de confiseries variables. Il reconnut même les fameuses pieuvrottes varientables, nouveau succès des jumeaux Weasley. D'autres crânes étaient remplis de liquides différents. Il y en avait un rouge remplis de formes bizarres, un vert qui semblait assez gluant, un bleu, un beige plutôt translucide et un... multicolore. Harry se jura alors de n'y goutter qu'après que quelqu'un y ait déjà bu sans montrer d'effets secondaires. Il suivait toujours Ginny qui s'installa à côté de Luna.  
  
- Waouw Lulu ! C'est encore mieux que ce que tu m'avais expliqué, tu es... waouw ! » Ginny se retourna vers Harry qui venait de s'asseoir pour qu'il confirme.  
  
- Ginny a raison ! Comment t'as fait ? Je veux dire que tes ailes sont vraiment... » il ne trouvait pas de qualificatif.  
  
Luna était déguisée en ange blanc. Elle portait une longue jupe blanche qui se terminait par des plumes beiges. Sa blouse était blanche aussi mais était faite d'un satin fin et brillant. Mais le clou de son costume, c'était ses ailes. Luna était arrivée à créer de superbes ailes translucides et impalpables qui bougeaient lentement à la façon de celles d'un oiseau. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus et sourit à Harry.  
  
- Merci. Mais c'était pas si difficile que ça tu sais... » elle le détailla alors du regard et il se prépara à répondre à la fameuse question du costume « Ils sont chouettes tes tatouages ! »  
  
- Merci. Eh ! Ron, t'étais où ? » le rouquin venait de s'affaler dans la citrouille voisine.  
  
- Dans les embouteillages des escaliers ! T'as vu ces murs. Il est vraiment idiot ce Seamus de les avoir tapissés d'araignées ! » ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant son air tout penaud.  
  
- C'est vrai ! Grand frère a une peur bleue des bestioles à six pattes.  
  
- Ca va hein ! Je crie pas partout moi que t'as une peur bleue des... » elle lui lança un regard tellement agressif qu'il ne finit pas sa phrase et elle poursuivit.  
  
- Vous avez vu Hermione ? Personne ne sait en quoi elle est déguisée...  
  
- Non ! Pourtant je l'ai cherchée. Nulle part ! Elle n'est nulle part ! » Ron hocha la tête d'un air découragé et Parvati qui se trouvait tout près de lui lui expliqua.  
  
- On l'a un peu aidée mais elle est restée un peu plus dans les dortoirs pour peaufiner son déguisement. Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.  
  
- Mhmh » et tous papotèrent alors que les membres de l'AD s'installaient au fur et à mesure.  
  
- Alors les gars, prêts à onduler votre corps sur le dance floor ? » ils grimacèrent.  
  
Neville qui venait de s'asseoir sur un coussin de fumée verte fit la même tête qu'Harry et Ron, c'est-à-dire une grimace particulièrement peu ragoûtante, c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione fit son entrée, un peu essoufflée. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et l'arrêta sur le petit groupe puis les rejoignit en souriant. La mâchoire inférieure de Ron s'était presque décrochée quand il l'avait vue rentrer. Elle était SPLENDIDE. Elle avait choisi de se déguiser en gitane et portait une longue jupe de velours noir assez épais. Par-dessus était noué un foulard où des filaments pourpres et dorés s'enlaçaient et se délaçaient à chaque instant. Elle portait aussi un corset noir qui marquait un peu plus sa taille fine et une chemise de tissu blanc recouvrait sa poitrine et des bras. Mais la chose qui frappa le plus Harry fut sa chevelure. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient plus bas que la taille et leurs boucles y tombaient négligemment. Seule une rose d'un rouge sang retenait quelques mèches juste au dessus de son oreille droite.  
  
- Waouw ! » Harry et Ginny s'étaient exclamés en même temps alors que Ron ne pouvait que la fixer.  
  
- T'es super belle Hermione ! Waouw ! Assied toi ! » Ginny lui fit signe de se poser quelque part.  
  
- Merci » elle rougissait un peu « mais il n'y a plus de place ici... »  
  
- Attend ! Assied toi sur les genoux d'un des garçons » Hermione se dirigea vers Harry « Non, ses vêtements sont trop sales, va sur ceux de mon frères... » Hermione lui tourna le dos et Ginny en profita pour faire un clin d'œil à Harry qui le lui rendit aussi vite.  
  
- Ok, ça ne t'ennuie pas Ron ? » elle restait plantée devant lui alors qu'il essayait de lui répondre. Est-ce qu'il était possible d'avoir oublié comment articuler ? Alerte ! Nouveau trouble neuropsychologique à examiner !  
  
- Euh... n-non, vas y...   
  
Ron recula un peu plus au fond de la citrouille pour qu'Hermione soit mieux installée et elle s'assit sans qu'aucun des deux ne puisse rien prononcer. Seamus se leva au centre du cercle de citrouilles. Il était déguisé en elfe de maison. Il portait simplement une taie d'oreiller frappée aux insignes de Poudlard dont l'ourlet inférieur était bordé des vieux badges de SALE. Il avait deux grosses chaussettes différentes aux pieds et de larges oreilles poilues lui coiffaient le crâne.  
  
- Bienvenue à tous ! J'espère que vous aimez l'ambiance de la Cabane Hurlante ! » un murmure d'accord parcourut tous les membres de l'AD « Voilà, je dois juste vous expliquer deux ou trois trucs avant de vous laisser faire des bêtises. Les boissons ainsi que la nourriture se trouvent dans les crânes qui lévitent un peu partout. Il vous suffit de penser très fort à ce que vous désirez et le crâne volera vers vous pour vous servir un verre et, grande nouvelle, je nous ai dégoté quelques bonnes bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu ! Avis aux amateurs ! » plusieurs sourires habillèrent les visages et aucun des préfets présents ne relevèrent le mot « Alors, une boîte va passer pour le vote du roi et de la reine de la soirée. Vous devrez juste taper dessus en pensant aux deux personnes que vous voulez élire. Moi, j'ai déjà mes petites idées. Ah oui ! Défendu de voter pour soi les gars ! » il regarda brièvement Ernie et certains rirent plus, ou moins, fort « Pour finir, la piste de danse est juste à côté. Je l'ai plongée dans le brouillard pour que les plus timides se lancent aussi. Ce n'est pas parce que nous comptons parmi nous les trois dieux de la danse que tout le monde est pareil... » il lança un clin d'œil du côté de Harry, Ron et Neville qui firent à nouveau la grimace « Et ben voilà, j'en ai fini, et surtout, faites des tas de bêtises ! »  
  
Tout le monde se mit à applaudir ou lancer des petits sifflements et la musique jouée en bas se fit un peu plus entendre alors que tous se servaient leur premier verre.  
  
- Les gars, je suis d'avis qu'on boive un ou deux bonnes gorgées de Whisky Pur Feu si on veut pouvoir se lever pour rejoindre la piste » ils firent oui de la tête et Neville leur tendit à chacun un gobelet un peu trop plein. Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- C'est malin ! Vous avez déjà de la chance qu'on ne vous oblige pas déjà à y aller maintenant. On peut faire ce qu'on veut avec les paris sorciers. Sers nous en aussi ! » Ginny tapota sur l'épaule de Neville et celui-ci leur tendit également un gobelet tout aussi plein. Seule Hermione fit mine de refuser.  
  
- Euh... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... j'en ai jamais bu et je sais pas si...  
  
- Oh ! Mione ! Soyons fous ! On ne va pas faire ça tous les jours non plus, et moi non plus je n'y ai jamais goûté. Il y a juste à découvrir ce que ça fait et crois moi, avec toutes ces histoires d'animagus ces derniers temps, ça pourrait faire que du bien » et Hermione prit le gobelet tandis que Ron essayait de se redresser.  
  
- Ginny... Doucement sur le Whisky Pur Feu, t'es encore un peu jeune pour ça...   
  
La rouquine lui lança un regard comme pour lui dire 'Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là mon grand ?' et il se tut. Tous levèrent alors leurs gobelets et portèrent un toast.  
  
- A nous ! » cria presque Ginny.  
  
- A l'amour ! » rigola Luna.  
  
- A l'AD ! » dit Harry.  
  
- Aux fantômes, et ben quoi ? » grommela Neville.  
  
- Et aux nouveaux pros du dance floor ! » rigola Hermione et ils firent cogner leurs gobelets les uns contre les autres en prenant bien soin de se regarder dans les yeux.  
  
La soirée débuta tout doucement, tous goûtaient les différentes boissons qui semblaient toutes aussi alcoolisées les une que les autres. Les bonbons comiques avaient aussi leur petit succès et les conversations allaient bon train tandis que les verres se vidaient et se remplissaient à une cadence folle. Après un certain temps, les instruments qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée commencèrent à jouer plus fort et les trois filles échangèrent un regard malicieux. Harry eut vite fait de comprendre. C'était le moment de se lancer. Il but deux derniers verres d'un coup et se leva. Ola ! Est-ce que c'était la Cabane Hurlante qui vacillait sous une rafale de vent ? Ou était-ce sa tête qui tournait ainsi ? Pas possible ! D'un autre côté, il se sentait plus détendu que d'habitude et souriait gaiement tandis que Ron et Neville l'imitèrent. Les trois garçons marchèrent vers le nuage de brumeux de la piste de danse sous les applaudissements ironiques des membres de l'AD et sous le regard amusé de Ginny, Luna et Hermione. Deux ou trois crânes les y suivirent comme pour leur dire 'Courage les gars, on est avec vous !'.  
  
L'orchestre jouait la musique d'un groupe moldu qu'Harry pensait reconnaître. La harpe donnait un effet intéressant sur le tube des White Stripes. Sans savoir pourquoi, les crânes leur servirent un bon grand gobelet de Whisky Pur Feu qu'ils burent en deux gorgées et ils se mirent à remuer doucement, à moitié cachés par le brouillard ambiant. Ils sentaient les yeux des membres de l'AD suivre leurs moindres mouvements. Harry parvenait comme il pouvait à coordonner ses bras et jambes en rythme, ce qui n'était pas le cas du pauvre Neville qui gigotait dans tous les sens, déjà sous l'emprise de ce qu'il avait bu jusque là. Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire et commencèrent à s'amuser. En fait, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de danse ! Après deux morceaux, les trois filles et d'autres vinrent les rejoindre pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent trop seuls. Toutes les trois avaient les joues rosies à force d'avoir ri et peut-être d'avoir bu. Elles se mirent à danser à côté d'eux tout de suite.  
  
- Ben vous voyez, il y a pire non ? » Ginny éclata de rire.  
  
- Mouais !   
  
Ils n'osaient pas l'approuver. Même si la fureur dansante les avait emportés, il leur fallait quand même garder un certain honneur... Les trois filles semblaient plutôt à l'aise et bien plus douées qu'eux. Harry essayait de comprendre leurs chorégraphies alors que Ron ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux. Celle-ci faisait des moulinets avec ses bras au dessus de sa tête et ondulait lentement le reste de son corps, à la façon gitane. Comme les autres, elle ne pouvait réprimer le sourire qui habillait son visage. Après quelques autres chansons, ils purent tous les six retourner dans les citrouilles pour se reposer et boire quelques verres revigorants. Ils riaient encore sans cesse et Harry se disait que, finalement, la vie n'était pas si terrible que ça... Tous les évènements des mois passés semblaient s'effacer d'eux même, comme des grands ! Assez vite, Hermione voulut retourner danser et obligea Ron à l'accompagner. Celui-ci protesta pour la forme mais semblait quand même content d'y retourner. Ginny et Luna en firent bientôt de même mais s'amusèrent de leur côté, laissant les deux préfets des Gryffondor ensemble. Ron et Hermione parlaient et riaient de bon cœur. La distance qui les séparait se réduisait de plus en plus à chaque morceau. Harry, de son côté, se retrouva seul. En effet, Neville était passé du côté des forces obscures, c'est-à-dire dans les bras de morphée. Il n'avait pas supporté les quelques verres qu'il avait bus. Paix à son âme. Harry sentit alors la citrouille remuer un peu. Katie Bell venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
- Ca va Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques tout seul ?  
  
- Oh... les autres dansent et je reste un peu là. Neville m'a laissé tomber pour un autre monde ! » ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Il est bien ton déguisement Harry, c'est celui de ton parrain c'est ça ?  
  
- Mhmh, le tien est bien aussi, mais je ne sais pas de qui c'est...  
  
- Oh ! Je suis la fée dodo ! Tu connais pas ? » il fit non de la tête « Tous les enfants sorciers en ont peur, elle vient les chercher quand ils dorment ! Ma mère me disait toujours quand j'étais petite que si j'étais méchante, elle viendrait me chercher » elle prit le gobelet que lui tendait Harry et ils trinquèrent « Ouch ! C'est fort ! »  
  
- Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne sens plus le goût à force...  
  
Harry sentait sa tête tourner de plus en plus, il regardait Katie alors qu'elle s'était mise à lui parler du match de Quidditch de l'après midi. Elle portait un pantalon très large en soie bleu nuit et un très long gilet de la même couleur qui lui arrivait aux pieds et qui ne s'attachait qu'au niveau de la poitrine. Son ventre et son cou, nus, étaient parsemés d'étoiles scintillantes qu'il retrouvait aussi sur ses tempes. Il s'attarda alors sur ses yeux.  
  
- Ils sont bizarres tes yeux » il s'en approchait en plissant les sourcils.  
  
- Je les ai charmés pour qu'ils ressemblent à la voix lactée. C'est là que la fée dodo envoie les méchants enfants !  
  
- Faudra qu'on aille y faire un tour pour retrouver Neville...  
  
- Quand tu veux...  
  
- En tout cas, t'as vraiment bien fait ça ! » il se pencha pour mieux les voir.  
  
- Euh... Harry » elle se mit à rougir.  
  
- Mhmh ?  
  
- Tu... enfin t'es... un peu trop...  
  
Elle s'arrêta de parler et ils s'embrassèrent. Harry ne savait pas lequel avait commencé mais il devait avouer que c'était assez agréable puis elle se leva et recula.  
  
- Oh Harry ! Je suis désolée ! Je t'avais promis que je ne recommencerais plus. Tu oublies hein Harry ?!!!  
  
Il fit oui de la tête et sourit en se laissant retomber lourdement dans la citrouille alors que Katie s'éloignait. Ginny et Luna vinrent s'asseoir chacune à côté de lui. Elles étaient toutes rouges et ne pouvaient pas se retenir de rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Harry se redressa laborieusement et leur demanda ce qui se passait. Incapable d'articuler, elles ne purent que lui montrer la piste de danse et Harry comprit tout de suite. En effet, Ron et Hermione dansaient tous les deux un slow très romantique. Hermione avait la tête disposée sur l'épaule du rouquin tandis que celui-ci lui caressait lentement le dos. Il se mit à rire avec les deux filles. Cela lui faisait plaisir de les voir tous les deux enfin (presque) ensemble. Il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir vus dans la pièce pendant cinq minutes sans qu'ils ne se fâchent pour une broutille. Deux ballades plus tard, Parvati s'avança timidement vers Harry. Elle était déguisée en rose et portait une longue jupe recouverte de pétales roses pâles fraîches et une blouse de satin du même coloris. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
- Hum hum... Harry... Euh... t-tu veux danser, a-avec moi ?  
  
Il se leva et lui tendit le bras « Avec plaisir » avait-il dit. Pourquoi pas ! Il avait encore envie de danser et voulait absolument voir ses deux amis de plus près. En s'éloignant, il entendit alors Ginny et Luna recommencer à rire comme des folles et quand il se retourna, elles lui firent des clins d'oeils et lui montrèrent leurs pouces levés. Il les ignora et suivit Parvati sur la piste à quelques pas de Ron et Hermione. Une drôle de sensation lui parcourut alors le ventre. Il n'avait jamais dansé de slow. Il ne savait pas comment tenir sa cavalière, à quelle vitesse bouger, ou encore comment éviter de lui marcher sur les pieds. Parvati enroula alors ses bras autour de sa nuque et il glissa les siens autour de sa taille, automatiquement. Et sans trop qu'il ne sache comment, ils se rapprochèrent et commencèrent lentement à se balancer au son de la musique. Heureusement que Parvati était là pour le guider ! Sinon, il serait tombé sur le sol, manquant cruellement d'équilibre... Sa tête commençait à tourner beaucoup trop à son goût. Oh ! Tanpis ! Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça en plus. Et puis sa cavalière dansait bien. Il fit la même chose que ce qu'il avait vu Ron faire un peu plus tôt, il caressa le dos de Parvati... Chiou ! Vraiment drôle ! A retenir ! Elle frissonna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et c'était reparti ! Il embrassait quelqu'un pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Toujours aussi agréable ! Puis une petite voix tout au fond de sa tête refit surface à travers les neurones toujours en état de marche : « C'est Parvati Patil, glousseuse invétérée ! ». Il cessa alors tout de suite de l'embrasser et faillit étouffer en ravalant sa langue.  
  
- Je suis désolé Parv...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je voulais pas... C'est de ma faute » impossible d'articuler clairement le moindre mot.  
  
- Tu crois que tu peux m'embrasser et puis me dire que t'es désolé ? Ca voulait dire quelque chose pour moi Harry ! » elle le fixa en clignant des yeux et devant son manque de réaction, elle s'éloigna « Oh ! Oublie ça, tu ne me mérites pas ! »  
  
Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu... mais t'es un beau salop mon gars. T'as vu la façon dont tu agis avec les filles ! Il tituba vers le mur que Seamus avait garni de pierres tombales. Il les examina alors comme si elles étaient les huitièmes merveilles du monde. Il s'appuyait sur le mur qui semblait faire un va et vient devant lui. Il crut alors entendre des gloussements à sa droite et longea le mur pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il le sentit alors se dérober sous ses mains et il tomba par terre dans un gros 'boum'. Heureusement que personne n'avait vu le Survivant les jambes en l'air ! Il regarda autour de lui et vit une volée d'escaliers grimper à sa droite. Harry décida alors d'aller voir ce qui se passait au second étage. Il aurait donné, en ce moment même, tout son or pour un peu de calme. Il grimpa comme il pouvait pour arriver dans le grenier de la Cabane Hurlante. Il y vit Ginny et Luna écroulées de rire sur un lit qu'il reconnut trop bien. C'était celui sur lequel il avait rencontré Sirius Black, lors de sa troisième année. Il vint s'asseoir à côté des filles toujours en titubant.  
  
- Harry! Comment tu vas?" Luna lui tendit la main pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elles et elles éclatèrent encore de rire.  
  
- Ca va bof, tête... alcool... tourne... mal...   
  
- Oh ! » Ginny ne fit pas un cas de son discours peu élaboré « T'as vu mon frère et Mione ? » les filles se remirent encore une fois à rire.  
  
- Euh, oui... enfin je sais plus... Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ils se sont ENFIN embrassés !  
  
Elles le crièrent en même temps. D'abord, Harry plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles bourdonnantes pour essayer de tuer le mal de crâne qu'elles venaient de lui causer puis l'idée fit lentement son chemin à travers le peu de neurones à moitié intacts qui restaient dans son cerveau anesthésié.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Oui ! Il était temps tu vas me dire » Luna s'allongea en baillant  
  
- Je suppose, oui » il se rappela de leur comportement respectif ces derniers temps mais il ne pouvait pas réfléchir plus longtemps dans cet état et il s'allongea à côté des deux filles qui riaient encore.  
  
- Ca va Harry ? » Ginny se redressa sur un coude pour mieux le voir. Le sang coulait toujours des trous de sa nuque.  
  
- Je... je suppose... C'est juste que... oulah ! » sa tête tournait encore plus quand il était allongé et il entendait déjà Luna Ronfler bruyamment à côté de lui « Je crois que j'ai fait des bêtises... »  
  
- Ca je sais pas, mais en tout cas, t'en tiens une mon grand » et elle lui tapota le ventre.  
  
- Eh ! Arrêteuh ! Ca fait mal !  
  
- Alors Parvati ? Et Katie ? » Harry se sentit rougir malgré le teint verdâtre qui devait colorer ses joues.  
  
- C'est pas ma faute...  
  
- On dit toujours 'jamais deux sans trois' » et elle se laissa retomber lourdement « Ca sera qui la troisième ? » elle se remit à rire.  
  
- Ca va hein ! Il n'y aura pas de troisième ! Moi je bouge plus d'ici. Je vais piquer un petit somme aussi...  
  
- Bonne idée, moi aussi ! Bonne nuit Harry ! » elle bailla.  
  
- Bonne nuit » il se pencha pour lui faire la bise mais embrassa un coin de ses lèvres à la place « Oh... désolé Ginny, je... » sa tête tourbillonnait à une vitesse folle.  
  
- C'est rien, je t'avais dit. Jamais deux sans trois » et ils s'endormirent comme des masses.  
  
°  
  
Il la vit enfin sortir de Saule Cogneur, derrière elle se trouvaient Dean Thomas et Lavande Brown, le couple star du moment à Poudlard. Ils semblaient se crier dessus et il pouvait voir sa belle leur parler gentiment.  
  
- Vous allez voir. Venez prendre l'air, venez prendre l'air et ça ira mieux pour parler, suivez moi » puis elle s'écarta un peu d'eux, sortit une baguette et cria froidement « Gellatus » il en fit de même.  
  
Les deux Gryffondor tombèrent raides sur le sol. Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Je savais que tu y arriverais » et il s'embrassèrent passionnément. Au moment de se séparer, il reprit « Retournes-y. Moi je m'occupe de les emmener au château, je vais les déposer au passage dans un placard à balais. J'imagine déjà la tête de Rusard demain matin » elle se mit à rire.  
  
- Vas-y mon ange » elle l'embrassa encore « bonne nuit ».  
  
- Bonne nuit, surveille bien notre Survivant et si tu en as l'occasion...  
  
- Oh ! Notre Survivant préféré est complètement saoul, ce ne sera pas difficile de l'emmener à part, si je le retrouve... Et puis je maîtrise le Gellatus maintenant...  
  
- Ah ma belle ! » il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis s'éloigna en faisant léviter les deux corps qu'il venait de désillusionner.  
  
°  
  
Harry courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une fois dans la Grand Salle, il prit une porte latérale et se retrouva dans les cachots, à l'entrée de la classe de Rogue, à l'intérieur, il vit deux silhouettes collées l'une à l'autre, il s'approcha et plissa les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Non ! Pas eux ! Eeeeeeek ! Devant lui, Rogue embrassait fougueusement son professeur de métamorphose ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Puis il se réveilla enfin ! Sa tête lui faisait un mal atroce, ses yeux le piquaient et il avait une envie pressante de vomir tout ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il faisait jour dehors. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Ginny et Luna allongées à côté de lui. Où était-il ? Et que faisaient les deux filles dans le même lit que lui. Il ferma les yeux et des flashs de la soirée précédente traversèrent son esprit. Le Whisky Pur Feu. La piste de danse. Lavande obligeant Dean à danser avec un sort de Tarentagrella (le pauvre). Il se souvint aussi vaguement de Seamus et Katie roi et reine de la soirée... Tout redevint flou. Il revit alors Katie et ses yeux, Parvati et le slow, et Ginny...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et prit sa tête qui le faisait souffrir entre ses mains.  
  
Alors, si vous devez m'envoyer une review ou un mail ou me laisser un message, c'est pour ce chapitre-ci !  
  
Voilà, la trilogie d'Halloween est close ! Ouf, depuis le temps que j'en parlais. Là, je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi ! Et vous, vous avez jamais eu autant de trucs à lire venant de moi depuis très longtemps !!!! Alors, laissez moi un petit (ou grand) mot !!! La suite va prendre un peu de temps, je dois me recadrer et faire avancer le schmilbick un tout ti peu coumème, et pour vous pondre une suite cohérente, il faut que je me pose et que j'y pense un peu. Mais vous tracassez pas, vous ne devrez pas attendre des mois... Promis !  
  
J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, oh nobles lecteurs de ! A l'heure actuelle, je dois avoir dépassé les 100 reviews !!! Je m'attendais pas à un tel succès ! Alors, pour vous récompenser, je vais donner en exclu aux lecteurs de ce site une one-shot en rapport avec l'intrigue des 'deux armées'. Et comme le concours d'Halloween prend fin officiellement fin, je lance le concours numéro deux :  
  
Ce one shot vous apporterait quelques petits détails et indices sur l'intrigue principale. Ce qui va se passer, c'est que je vais vous proposer plusieurs cadres d'histoire. Chaque possibilité se passe ou dans le passé, ou d'un autre point de vue que celui d'Harry que j'utilise pour mon histoire. Comme vous avez peut être pu voir, j'ai mis l'histoire de la famille Evans en one shot, et j'aime bien écrire des petits trucs qui me changent un peu les idées. Alors, vous allez pouvoir voter entre les choix suivants et vous disposez d'un vote par personne.  
  
- Une mission de Tonks et Kingsley (pour l'Ordre) - Une journée d'Ally Evans - Une histoire durant la dernière année des maraudeurs - Un évènement important du point de vue de Winky  
  
Dites vous bien que dans CHACUN de ces thèmes, vous aurez un indice sur la suite des évènements dans les deux armées. Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer les petits loups !!!  
  
Maintenant, place aux petits remerciements habituels pour mes petits reviewers !  
  
- Juliette Subervie : je crois que je vais t'envoyer un long long long mail pour répondre à toutes tes reviews... Je veux dire y répondre vraiment mais si je le fais ici, j'aurai pas le temps de poster ce soir, et puis il faut un certain temps avant que t'arrives à ce chapitre ci aussi ! Alors rendez vous par mail !  
  
- Garulfo : en ce qui concerne le deuil, je pense que ça va l'aider à avancer un peu, et puis tout ce qui vient de se passer va l'y aider aussi, j'espère ! La méchante, penses-y bien. Mais si j'étais toi, j'éliminerais pas toutes les filles si facilement. Dis toi que Ginny a déjà été habitée par Voldemort (enfin T Jedusor) et ça laisse des traces ! Hermione, elle peut être très bonne comédienne, et puis un imperius pendant son stage à Beauxbâtons en été... toujours possible ! Pour Cho, t'as raison d'hésiter. Même chose pour Parvati et Lavande... Sans oublier toutes les autres. Et oui, Remus leur fait confiance, mais je sais pas si il a eu raison... Mais comme t'as pu voir, c'est pas une réelle bataille... Y a juste deux victimes... En tout cas merci et laisse moi encore un ti mot. Bisous tout plein !  
  
- Gh()st : ben j'ai remplacé les par des mais c'est quoi en htm ? Je sais, je suis pas douée et c'est pas bien expliqué je trouve... Pourquoi Cho, va voir le commentaires que j'ai écrit à Garulfo, y a plein de possibilités non explorées, et encore plus que celles là... ) faut pas s'arrêter aux apparences... Pour H/G, ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives, j'hésite encore entre 3 filles... mais tu as le temps avant qu'Harry se remette de ses bêtises ! pour Susan dans la tribune, on disait que c'était juste pour le concert... ) Les profs, on verra bien.  
  
- Boneless : ai plus le temps, je te répondrai dans le prochain chapitre ou je t'envoie un mail... Tu me pardonnes hein ! 


	22. Oh my god

_J'ai changé de pseudo **laurence au paradis** est devenue **Laurwyn** ! Un peu mieux ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop troublé ;)_

_Avant que vous ne commenciez, je voulais vous dire que j'avais posté les résumés des chapitres précédents sur mon mini blog des 'deux armées' et que comme j'ai UN PEU tardé à vous mettre ce chapitre, ce serait peut être chouette que vous vous rafraîchissiez la mémoire. En plus de tout cela, j'y ai aussi posté mes dessins de costumes d'Halloween. Laissez moi un petit commentaire... ;-) _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire! Harry se tenait la tête entre les mains et était assis sur le rebord du lit où dormaient encore Ginny et Luna. Il avait l'impression d'avoir effectué un très long voyage en poudre de cheminette tellement tout tournait autour de lui. Les mêmes images de la veille repassaient encore et encore devant ses yeux. Après de longues minutes de 'tournez manège', Harry sentit le matelas bouger du côté de Luna. Il se retourna et la vit couchée sur le dos, les mains plaquées sur le front et les pieds secoués dans les airs puis elle se releva péniblement et remarqua enfin qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- J'ai trop bu.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton neutre comme si c'était une constatation parfaitement banale. Elle se retourna vers Ginny, puis vers Harry et le rejoignit sur le rebord du lit à moitié défoncé.

- Et toi aussi tu as trop bu ! » il la regarda bizarrement, un sourcil froncé.

- Noooooon ! Tu rigoles ! » et il essaya de se relever mais y renonça très vite et reprit place sur le matelas.

Luna passa derrière lui pour éveiller Ginny qui était encore ailleurs, dans la galaxie de la fée dodo. Non ! Non ! Non ! Harry chassa tout de suite les images de Katie de sa tête embrumée.

- Ginny... Ginny... Debout... On doit rentrer au château. Il fait déjà jour et...

- Non... Caramel et chocolat... puis la quatrième à droite... » elle tourna le dos à Luna qui essayait durement de la ramener sur Terre « ... et t'auras pas de quatrième bisou ! ... Grhgnmpfh... » Harry se mit soudain à rougir.

- Ginny ! Allez, réveille toi maintenant !

La rouquine ouvrit alors lentement les yeux mais les referma directement et posa ses poignets serrés sur leurs orbites. Un silence pesant s'en suivit sans que personne ne bouge.

- Ma tête ! Je vais tuer Seamus ! » elle se releva à son tour « Il devrait être interdit à des personnes de moins de cinquante ans de boire une seule goutte d'alcool ! » et Harry approuva.

- En tout cas je fais vœu d'abstinence totale !

- Arrêtez un peu les gars ! Vous savez très bien que vous ne le pensez pas ! » Luna était enfin parvenue à se mettre debout et Ginny soupira.

- Je sais mais laisse moi le croire rien que ce matin, peut être que si je me convaincs assez fort de ne plus toucher au Whisky Pur Feu, mon cerveau me croira et il dira à mon crâne d'arrêter cette torture !

Après quelques essais peu fructueux, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent enfin à rejoindre Luna dans la tribu des mammifères debout sur leurs deux pattes arrière puis ils descendirent comme ils le pouvaient vers le premier étage qui leur sembla bien moins accueillant à la lumière du jour. Au moment de passer devant les citrouilles, Harry vit une silhouette phosphorescente affalée dans un des sièges. C'était Neville. Ils eurent vite fait de le ramener à lui et de l'aider à descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Les instruments y avaient disparu, et le gros rideau noir était à moitié ouvert et Harry entendait s'agiter derrière le large morceau de tissus. Ca ne pouvait être que Seamus et il décida d'aller le 'remercier' d'avoir organisé cette soirée inoubliable. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y découvrit quelqu'un d'autre que le Gryffondor. Derrière un amas de vaisselle et de victuaille s'agitait Dobby.

- Oh ! Harry Potter ! Comment allez vous ? Avez-vous bien dormi ? » l'elfe de maison agitait frénétiquement ses oreilles et lui souriait à pleines dents.

- Dobby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » il n'en croyait pas ses yeux injectés de sang.

- Oh ! Harry Potter ne savait pas ? Dobby a aidé l'ami d'Harry Potter à organiser la soirée à organiser la soirée d'Halloween ! C'est Dobby qui a trouvé les friandises et les boissons ! Et c'est Dobby qui a décoré ! Harry Potter a aimé ? » il sautillait maintenant sur place en frappant des mains et salua d'une basse révérence les deux filles qui approchaient pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Si si Dobby... C'était une bonne soirée et...

- Ah ! Que Dobby est content Mr Harry Potter ! » l'elfe de maison sursauta alors et se mit à farfouiller sous son évier de fortune et tendit à Harry un paquet difforme « C'est la cape de Harry Potter ».

- Merci Dobby » et il se retourna vers Neville qui souriait fébrilement à l'idée d'affronter la colère de son ami pour avoir perdu sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry n'avait pas envie de lui faire un sermon maintenant tout de suite alors qu'un nouveau tour de manège semblait avoir embarqué son crâne. Après avoir remercié Dobby, ils partirent tous les quatre vers le château. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le courage de prononcer le moindre mot sur tout le trajet et, hormis Neville qui pouvait se cacher sous sa cape, ils durent chacun s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour se désillusionner, histoire que personne ne se pose de questions en voyant débarquer un ange, un vampire, et un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry se retrouva étendu sur son lit à baldaquins sans se souvenir d'avoir quitté les filles, les seuls vestiges qui témoignaient de sa sortie pour rafraîchir sa mémoire étaient son horrible mal de tête, sa bouche pâteuse, son costume, et aussi le bruit atroce que faisait Neville en se cognant partout pour essayer de rejoindre son lit. Harry se ré endormit très vite mais son repos ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût.

Harry sentait son matelas faire des vagues sous lui. Encore un fichu effet de l'alcool ! Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit tout de suite que le Whisky Pur Feu n'avait rien à voir là dedans. En effet, Seamus était en train de sauter sur son lit.

- Debout là dedans !

Seamus s'attaquait maintenant à Ron et Harry en profita pour se retourner sous ses couvertures et calla sa tête sous son coussin. Le problème est que le jeune irlandais semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer les gens.

- Allez ! Debout les bourreaux des cœurs » des grognements sortaient du lit de Ron.

- Gnrhm... Fiche moi la paix » mais il continuait à faire du trampoline en s'élançant d'un matelas à l'autre.

- Vos conquêtes doivent vous attendre !

Soudain, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Harry prit sa baguette et lança un 'PUSTULUS' féroce à Seamus qui venait de décoller sur son lit vers celui du rouquin. Celui-ci s'était relevé brusquement en la dernière phrase qui avait été clamée par l'assaillant et reçut sans plus attendre un Seamus couvert de pustules qui menaçaient d'éclater une à une à chaque instant.

- Aaargh... Harry... Enlève lui ça » et Ron le poussa hors de son lit.

- Il peut toujours rêver ! » et Harry se recoucha en grognant.

- Eeeek ! J'ai plein de jus de pustules sur mes draps » Ron faisait une grimace digne de Rusard tandis que Seamus grognait par terre.

- Moi j'en ai partout ! » PLOKCH « Aaaaaaaargh ! Il y en a partout sur le plancher maintenant ! »

- Seamuuuuuuuus ! » Ron grimaça encore plus.

- Je crois que Môssieu le Dom Juan n'a pas apprécié que je parle de ses conquêtes !

- Ses conquêtes ? » Ron avait cessé de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

- Oh que oui ! Il y a eu Katie Bell, Parvati Patil,...

- Harry ! » s'indigna-t-il « La glousseuse ! Là je suis déçu ! »

- Attend ! Il y a encore mieux ! On l'a vu rejoindre les deux belles animagi dans le grenier. Tu aurais pu nous en laisser quand même... Alors Harry, tu les as fait rugir de plaisir ?

Seamus n'aurait jamais du dire cela car il reçut en même temps des sorts de Harry et de Ron. Harry lui avait lancé un 'MUSIKAFON' qui assourdissait les pauvre irlandais et Ron, encore abasourdi avait jeté un 'WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA', premier sort auquel il avait pensé en ce matin brumeux. Il s'était ensuite retourné vers Harry, la baguette toujours en l'air et les sourcils froncés

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à MA SŒUR ???!!!

- Rien, rien Ron, je te jure... » Harry avait soudain une peur atroce de son meilleur ami.

- Me raconte pas d'histoires Harry ! Tu pouvais avoir qui tu voulais et il a fallu que tu te moques de ma petite sœur ! » ses oreilles étaient de plus en plus rouges Mauvais signe.

- Mais Ron... Quand je suis monté, quand je suis monté, j'étais tellement saoul que je me suis endormi comme une masse !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et moi je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur ! » il se prépara à lui lancer un nouveau sort plus que méchant mais Harry, pris de panique, prit les devants.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Ron s'écroula sur le sol les yeux toujours remplis de colère et Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Bon ! Maintenant tu m'écoutes ! Je te jure que quand je suis monté, on a à peine échangé deux mots. Luna s'est écroulée tout de suite et Ginny s'est moquée de moi avec mes... enfin tu vois... Et moi je me suis endormi puis je crois qu'elle aussi... » Harry passa délibérément l'histoire du jamais deux baisers sans trois par esprit de sécurité « Tu peux leur demander ! Je ne te mens pas. Bon, maintenant je vais te libérer mais i tu essayes encore de me sauter dessus, tu sais à quoi t'attendre, Môssieu-J'attaque-Et-Puis-Je-Réfléchis-Après » Harry se rassit sur son lit « Finite incantatem »

Ron remua un peu puis de redressa en se massant les coudes.

- Tu m'as fait mal Harry !

- Je suis désolé Ron, mais... » le rouquin éclata de rire.

- Alors, t'as embrassé une des glousseuses ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? LA glousseuse ! » et il éclata de nouveau.

- Ca va hein ! » Harry croisa les bras et mena une bataille inconsciente pour ne pas attaquer à nouveau son ami puis son visage s'éclaira soudain « Et toi ? » Ron commença à saisir la raison du sourire qui habitait le visage de l'autre Gryffondor.

- Quoi moi ?

- Vous vous êtes ENFIN embrassés ! » Ron devint aussi rouge que sa couverture « Il était temps ! Depuis que vous vous êtes disputés au Square Grimmaurd, je me demandais quand vous alliez vous lancer et...

- Quelle dispute ? il réfléchit puis « QUOI ? Tu nous as espionnés ? »

- Oh là ! Tu oublies que malgré la porte, on entendait tout !

Le visage de Ron se relâcha et il se laissa retomber dans son lit en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Eh Ron ! Tu devrais sauter de joie !

- Je sais pas Harry... Tu sais, elle avait bu et...

- Et quoi ? Tout le monde était dans le même bateau que je sache.

- Non mais... ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle est pas le genre de fille à faire des bêtises et qu'elle va le regretter. J'aurai même de la chance si elle me reparle un jour » Harry se frappa le front et vint s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

- Ronald Weasley ! Je peux te jurer qu'elle ne le regrettera pas. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ?

- Je sais pas... Hier soir, on est rentrés assez tôt avec Parvati qui était furieuse, je comprends pourquoi maintenant, et quand Hermione a du remonter, elle m'a rien dit, elle m'a juste... » Ron se mit à rougir « enfin voilà... »

- Ron ! » Harry se mit à rire « Comme si tu lui avais dit quelque chose toi ! »

Ron se releva d'un coup en pointant son index dans les airs en loupant de peux la narine gauche de Harry.

- Non ! Là je suis pas d'accord ! C'est elle la plus intelligente, la plus sensible, la plus... » un léger sourire habilla son visage alors qu'il parlait d'Hermione puis il se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits « C'est elle qui est censée parler ! »

- Hein ?

- Ben, c'est elle qui parle tout le temps, pour tout !

- Ron !

Harry baissa la tête en soupirant. Décidément, son ami ne changerait jamais ! Il allait garder à vie ses arguments typiquement douteux et complètement boiteux, pour ne pas dire unijambistes.

- Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle aussi puisse avoir peur que toi, tu la rejettes ?

- Oh ! Et c'est Môssieu le pro des relations amoureuses qui parle ? Môssieu je laisse tomber ma copine le jour de la St Valentin ?

- Mouais » Harry se mit à rosir « J'admets mais vous deux ! Je vous connais depuis plus de cinq ans, et ça fait plus de cinq ans que je sais comment vous marchez et franchement ! Ca se voit comme les lunettes de Dumbledore ! »

- Oh ! Et je pourrais savoir ce qu'Hermione a... enfin que tu as vu...

- Quand j'ai vu qu'Hermione était aussi folle de toi que toi tu l'es d'elle ? Peut-être quand elle passait ses nuits à l'infirmerie pour ne pas te laisser tout seul, ou quand elle pleurait en te serrant la main ou encore quand elle a crié sur le professeur McGonagall. Oh que je suis bête ! Peut-être que je l'ai compris quand elle me l'a dit !

Pendant toute la tirade d'Harry, Ron était devenu blanc comme un linge et maintenant tout était silencieux dans le dortoir, mis à part les ronflements de Neville et les petits cris étouffés de Seamus qui lévitait toujours en se cognant dans les coins opposés de la pièce.

- Bon, maintenant, je te laisse y penser et je vais prendre une douche » Harry se leva et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en annulant les sorts de Seamus. Il sortit de la pièce en y abandonnant un Ron complètement lobotomisé.

C'est un peu avant midi qu'Harry fut enfin propre et sain de corps et d'esprit. Il décida de descendre dans la Salle Commune et attendre Ron pour aller manger. Seamus était en train de parler à Parvati en riant.

- Oh ! Tracasse pas pour eux ! Ils ont du trouver un petit coin bien douillet et s'endormir hier soir ! Eh Harry ! » il le salua puis afficha un sourire machiavélique qui ne présageait rien de bon « Au lieu de te tracasser pour eux, va plutôt dire bonjour à l'homme de ta vie ! » puis il s'en alla en courant.

Parvati regarda Harry et se mit à rougir autant que lui puis fronça les sourcils. Elle fit tout à coup demi tour et disparut dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Harry s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient en face de la cheminée et du feu crépitant et il soupira. Bien vite, Ron le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Seamus.

- Oh rien... Il vient de se disputer avec Parvati je crois...

Pour éviter toute déviation abusive de la conversation, Harry proposa à Ron une petite partie d'échecs version sorciers avant d'aller se remplir l'estomac. Ginny les interrompit en s'affalant à côté de son frère.

- Je suis vannée ! En plus, avec le sort de désillusion de ce matin, une de mes oreilles ne veut pas réapparaître.

- Ca quand on se mêle de boire... Je te l'avais dit...

- Ron ! Arrête ! T'es pas maman ! » elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils « Je cherche Hermione mais elle n'est pas dans sa chambre » elle se tourna vers son frère « Dis frérot... elle ne serait pas dans votre dortoir par hasard ? »

Elle avait demandé ça tout naturellement et Harry avait éclaté de rire en voyant Ron étouffer. Hermione n'aurait pas pu choisir de meilleur moment pour arriver et Ginny soupira en l'apercevant.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Je cherchais !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » elle était restée debout à côté de la rouquine sans approcher de Ron qui avait repris son teint pourpre qui lui devenait presque habituel.

- Ben ce matin, je me suis désillusionnée pour revenir et depuis, je n'arrive pas à récupérer mon oreille gauche. Je voulais juste te demander un coup de main.

Hermione se mit à rire et se pencha vers Ginny pour examiner l'ampleur des dégâts en s'approchant par la même occasion de Ron. Celui-ci était complètement figé et ne quittait pas les pions du damier du jeu d'échec du regard. Hermione murmura une formule et l'oreille de Ginny réapparut bien à sa place et dans le bon sens. Elle prit alors Hermione dans ses bras puis retourna dans son lit en baillant aux corneilles. Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda si elle allait s'asseoir à côté de Ron. Elle n'en eut pas le temps car Parvati émergea de nulle part en se ruant vers eux.

- Hermione ! Je te cherchais !

- Toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ? » elle avait un ton un peu ennuyé.

- Hein ? Non. Je cherche Lavande. Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit.

- Elle doit sûrement être avec Dean... » Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de Ron qui ouvrit les yeux bien grands mais toujours sans faire le moindre mouvement.

- Mais aucun des deux n'est rentré de la nuit » Hermione fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Harry.

- Dean n'est pas rentré non plus ? » Harry fit non de la tête et elle regarda l'horloge murale « Il est plus de midi... C'est vrai qu'il est tard... »

- C'est ce que je dis mais personne ne m'écoute » ils se turent tous un moment puis Parvati sursauta « Harry ! Regarde sur ta carte ! S'il te plait ! De toute façon, tu me dois bien ça Harry ! » et elle croisa les bras sévèrement.

Pour éviter d'épiloguer sur l'épineux sujet des 'folies d'Halloween', Harry céda tout de suite. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura 'accio carte des maraudeurs' en soupirant et le parchemin plié se trouvait sur ses genoux quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » il déplia la carte et l'examina attentivement « Bon sang, on est dimanche après midi et le château est plein d'élèves ! Comment vous voulez que je les retrouve là dedans ? »

Hermione, Parvati et Ron vinrent derrière lui pour inspecter la carte aussi. Harry avait raison, des centaines de petits points voyageaient dans les couloirs, le parc et les environs de la Grande Salle. C'est alors qu'il vit les deux petites banderoles immobiles de leurs amis. Elles étaient presque transparentes dans un placard à balais près de l'entrée du château. Les quatre jeunes Gryffondor échangèrent un regard lourd de sens puis se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la Salle Commune. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas maintenant que Ron était revenu ! Pas maintenant que tout allait un peu mieux ! Pas eux ! Personne n'était au courant de leur soirée.

C'est essoufflés qu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall d'Entrée où un petit groupe s'était formé. Harry se fraya un chemin à travers les autres étudiants, suivi de Ron, Hermione et Parvati pour découvrir le professeur Dumbledore agenouillé à côté des corps amorphes de Dean et Lavande. Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que le directeur se releva et s'avança vers lui. Il affichait un air inquiet et Harry sentait son estomac se resserrer d'un coup. Dumbledore leur avait fait confiance, il les avait pris au sérieux en ce qui concernait les réunions de l'AD et qu'en avaient-ils fait ? Ils avaient été assez fous pour quitter l'enceinte du château pendant la nuit d'Halloween, nuit où, chaque année, quelque chose de terrible arrivait. A la grande surprise d'Harry, Dumbledore leur parla d'un ton sans reproche mais terriblement las alors que les yeux des quatre Gryffondors ne quittaient pas les corps entremêlés de leurs deux amis allongés sur le sol.

- Harry et Ron, j'aimerais que vous alliez m'attendre dans mon bureau. Mesdemoiselles » il se tourna vers Parvati et Hermione « je vous demanderais d'aller chercher Miss Tonks et Mr Shakelbolt et de leur demander de monter dans mon bureau. Ah ! Pompom !

Mrs Pomfresh venait d'arriver avec Mrs McGonagall et les quatre Gryffondor firent ce que leur directeur venait de leur demander.

Harry et Ron marchaient machinalement vers la gargouille de pierre. Aucun des deux ne prononçait le moindre mot et chacun avait ses raisons. En voyant Dean et Lavande, Ron avait perdu ses joues roses et son sourire rêveur de ce matin. A l'intérieur de lui, d'immondes images lui revenaient à l'esprit et c'était déjà un miracle qu'il tienne debout. Quant à Harry, il ressentait plusieurs choses en même temps. D'abord la colère, cette bonne vielle colère qui l'avait tenaillé toute l'année précédente. Ceux qui avaient fait cela allaient le payer cher, très cher. Harry ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour les repérer avec le sort de désillusion mais ils devaient certainement avoir entendu parler de quelque chose.

A cette colère se mêlait une peur mordante qu'Harry n'aurait jamais reconnue. Si ceux qui avaient jeté le Gellatus avaient pu voir les deux Gryffondors désillusionnés, ils pouvaient voir n'importe lesquels d'entre eux à présent et ils n'étaient plus en sécurité lors de leurs réunions désormais. De plus, ils devaient être plusieurs pour avoir pu attaquer deux personnes en même temps. La colère et la peur imprégnaient sa peau, ses entrailles, sa gorge et sa tête, mais le sentiment qui dominait tous les autres était la honte, une honte suprême qui le faisait presque se plier en deux et pleurer. Dumbledore leur avait fait confiance pour tout, les réunions, la discrétion, et encore tant d'autres choses. Et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, tout ce qu'IL avait réussi à faire, c'était fêter Halloween en sortant du château, en s'exposant à tous les dangers. Il ne s'en était pas contenté, il avait fallu qu'il boive de l'alcool et se saoule et son mal de tête lui ramenait constamment les souvenirs de la soirée précédente. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les membres de l'AD auraient tous été une proie facile à un petit groupe de Mangemorts...

Le mot de passe de la gargouille n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu et, maintenant, Harry et Ron entraient dans le bureau scintillant du professeur Dumbledore. Ils attendirent son arrivée sans se parler ni échanger le moindre regard. Ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop plongés dans leurs pensées sombres pour y arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, les professeurs entrèrent à leur tour. McGonagall, Tonks et Kingsley précédaient Dumbledore et tous les quatre étaient plongés dans une discussion assez intense. Ils semblaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas les deux garçons qui se fondaient presque dans le décor des tableaux d'anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore fit alors apparaître cinq fauteuils bien confortables dans lesquels Mrs McGonagall et Tonks s'assirent sans broncher et en continuant à parler.

- Mais comment ? » Tonks remua dans son siège en en malaxant les accoudoirs nerveusement « Je veux dire qu'il était là et qu'il n'a rien remarqué de suspect ! » McGonagall l'interrompit.

- Il a certainement voulu les laisser s'amuser et a négligé sa mission en...

- Minerva » Dumbledore prit un ton sévère « Nous savons tous qu'il ne les a pas quittés des yeux » le professeur de métamorphose baissa la tête et le directeur se tourna enfin vers Harry et Ron qui étaient restés muets. Son ton se radoucit « Asseyez vous »

Il leur indiqua les deux fauteuils vides à côté de Kingsley. Les trois professeurs se rendirent alors compte de la présence des garçons. Mrs McGonagall lança alors un regard à son supérieur l'air de dire 'Mais que font-ils ici !' tandis que cela ne semblait ennuyer ni Tonks ni Kingsley.

- Mettez vous à l'aise » Dumbledore leur laissa le temps de s'installer sous les regards interrogateurs puis pris une longue inspiration « Je vous ai tous réunis pour que nous fassions le point sur ce que nous savons à propos du Gellatus. Il est temps que nous mettions en commun nos résultats de recherches » il se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose « Minerva, pouvez vous expliquer à nos quatre amis ce que vous avez vu hier soir ? » elle le dévisagea.

- Albus, vous croyez que c'est une bonne chose de leur dire ? » son air était plus que sceptique.

- Oui Minerva, nous avons pris la mauvaise habitude de tout garder pour nous et il est temps d'évoluer. Allez y.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Dumbledore leur faisait toujours confiance. Il ne leur en voulait donc pas ? De rassuré, il devint anxieux. De quoi avait été témoin le professeur McGonagall ? Une autre attaque contre un des membres ? Le professeur de métamorphose se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

- J'étais en mission hier avec Dedalus Diggle. Nous attendions Mundungus qui était en retard à cause d'une histoire de contrefaçon de peau de dragon » elle retroussa les lèvres en une moue sévère 'Nous étions cachés dans un coin de l'Allée des Embrumes et nous avons entendu des pas approcher. C'était Mundungus. Malheureusement, il a été entouré en une seconde de plusieurs Mangemorts. Le temps que Dedalus et moi reprenions notre forme humaine, ils leur avaient jeté le Gellatus et nous n'avons pu les rattraper avant qu'ils ne transplanent.

Tonks eut un soupir d'effroi « Ding !!!??? ». Elle ne bougeait plus. Kingsley se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas derrière les sièges. Harry sentit son cœur bondir alors que Ron pâlissait encore plus. Mrs McGonagall reprit.

- Oui... Nous l'avons tout de suite emmené à Sainte Mangouste... »Dumbledore l'interrompit.

- Il est en sécurité maintenant. Malheureusement, il savait à quoi s'en tenir » il sourit doucement « Il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Minerva a pu observer plusieurs choses qui vont vous aider dans vos recherches » Kingsley, Tonks et Harry ouvrirent grands leurs yeux.

- J'ai vu certains gestes et écouté. La première chose que je peux vous dire est que le sort est un sort primaire, donc contrable » Kingsley lança un regard intense à Tonks mais Harry ne comprenait que difficilement. Il se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose à propos des différents types de sorts mais ce n'était plus très clair dans son esprit. Kingsley intervint alors.

- Avez-vous entendu l'incantation et vu le geste ? » sa voix était pleine d'espoir » elle acquiesça.

- J'y arrivais. L'incantation est simplement 'Gellatus', comme nous en avions été informés. Quant au geste, il nous a semblé assez complexe. Il est composé, apparemment, de plusieurs mouvements, donc de plusieurs sorts » Ca je le savais déjà se dit Harry « Le poignet est d'abord recourbé puis rapidement tendu » Tonks l'interrompit à nouveau.

- Doloris et Avada Kedavra.

- Bien sûr » McGonagall semblait presque irritée que quelqu'un puisse penser qu'elle ne sache pas cette évidence et Tonks s'en excusa.

- Désolée Minerva, mais je disais cela pour Harry.

- Je le savais aussi » répondit-il d'une voix absente et pensive.

L'avant-veille, alors qu'il effectuait des recherches dans la réserve, il était tombé sur un ancien grimoire qui expliquait toutes les modalités d'action des sorts impardonnables. Sur le moment, il avait été happé par tous ces détails, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les mimer et d'essayer de les mémoriser. A cet instant, tous le regardaient d'un air étrange mais Dumbledore refocalisa rapidement le centre d'intérêt en priant McGonagall de continuer.

- Bien... Euhm... Oui, les mouvements. Donc, après ces deux premières parties, la baguette de lève plus lentement et c'est le poignet qui se rabaisse assez vite au moment de jeter le sort. C'est ici que se situe le problème. Nous ne connaissons aucun sort qui nécessite ces mouvements précis. Même Severus n'a pas pu nous aider » elle souffla un long râle plaintif et assez découragé. Le problème est qu'avec toutes ces missions et les activités permanentes de ces c... cagoulés, personne n'a le temps de faire des recherches poussées.

- Je crois que si Minerva... Rappelez vous que l'un de nos EFASeurs a pour sujet précisément le contre sort du Gellatus... » Dumbledore indiqua Harry du regard.

- Albus... » dit elle d'un ton presque maternel. Quoi ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Le pauvre petit Harry Potter serait-il incapable de lire de gros méchants bouquins ?

- C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de te joindre à nous Harry. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi, si tu le désires bien sur, de t'investir un peu plus dans les missions de l'Ordre.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents écarquillèrent les yeux. Mrs McGonagall semblait outrée et effrayée. Tonks et Kingsley semblaient simplement mais profondément abasourdis. Ron, quant à lui, était complètement déboussolé et Harry purement figé dans son siège de chintz. Il ne comprenait un tel revirement de la part de Dumbledore après tous les secrets qu'il avait pris la peine de lui cacher l'année précédente. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il lui faisait une telle confiance alors qu'il venait de la trahir lamentablement.

- Albus...

- Minerva ? » celle-ci ne répondit rien et Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry « Ecoute Harry, comme tu viens de l'entendre, nous avons besoin d'aide à l'intérieur de Poudlard. En effet, la littérature approfondie dans le domaine de la magie noire ne se trouve qu'ici et je n'ai pas très envie que d'autres membres de l'Ordre viennent ici. Trop d'évènements se passent déjà... ici comme ailleurs et cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur nous. Ce que je te propose, c'est de faire un inventaire des livres de la réserve qui pourraient t'intéresser » Harry gigota dans son siège comme si il voulait dire quelque chose sans oser prendre la parole « Harry ? »

- Euh... J'ai déjà fait tout cela et j'ai déjà passé en revue tous les livres qui étaient intéressants » il ri un peu en toussotant « On a passé pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque ces temps ci » Kingsley vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose jusqu'à présent ?

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu encore rien dit ?

- Euh, j'attendais la prochaine réunion... » il baissa la tête « Je suis désolé... »

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry » Tonks lui sourit gentiment « Vas y maintenant, nous t'écoutons »

Harry regarda tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui puis prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de commencer.

- La première chose est que le Gellatus doit être composé de quatre autres sorts. En lisent les notes de Mrs Pomfresh, j'ai regroupé les symptômes en quatre groupes. Chacun des groupes doit correspondre à un sortilège particulier et j'ai pu en retracer deux. Il y a tous les symptômes comatiques qui doivent venir de l'Avada Kedavra, surtout les yeux figés, mais il a du être amputé ou modifier pour retarder ou éviter la mort » il sentit Ron se tendre à côté de lui. Le deuxième groupe de symptômes a l'air d'aller avec le Doloris, je veux dire les crises etc. Il y a un groupe de symptômes qui se réunissent autour tu thème des cauchemars et un autre qui est moins précis et qui fait que les personnes ont trop peur de se souvenir ou quelque chose comme ça... Après, j'ai cherché si il y avait des livres qui parlaient des modifications des Impardonnables mais je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus... Puis là j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi les crises s'intensifient et sont de plus en plus fréquentes... mais je ne suis pas encore certain même si j'ai quelques idées... » tous l'avaient écouté avec une grande attention ainsi qu'un énorme étonnement et Kingsley s'approcha de lui et lui posa une question d'un air époustouflé.

- Et tu as trouvé pourquoi ?

- Euhm, Hermione m'a parlé du contrôle de la douleur chez les moldus et apparemment, une partie du cerveau peut contrôler la douleur et je crois que le coma endort cette partie là et que plus le coma devient profond, moins les crises sont contrôlées et plus elles sont fréquentes... » Tonks se tassa dans son fauteuil.

- Rien qu'on puisse contrôler ! » Harry remua comme pour protester.

- Je ne sais pas... Je crois qu'il y a un truc dans les Impardonnables qui agit sur notre volonté et nos sentiments et que si on arrive à les contrôler, on peut peut-être faire quelque chose... » en voyant la réaction de chacun, il s'empressa de s'expliquer « Bon, je sais, ça parait moins évident pour l'Avada Kedavra mais j'ai lu que les Impardonnables viennent de la même Magie Noire et je suppose qu'ils doivent fonctionner de la même manière » Kingsley se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Mais Harry, je ne connais personne qui soit capable de résister réellement à ne fut-ce qu'un seul des impardonnables... » Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Je pense que vous en avez déjà deux dans cette pièce » l'auror regarda tous les anciens qui se trouvaient dans le bureau.

- Vous vous trompez de cibles Kingsley, si vous voulez nous questionner , Harry et moi, vous devriez nous regarder.

- Harry ? Mais quand ?

-Euhm... Avec le Fol Œil, enfin non, Croupton Junior, puis avec Voldemort... Enfin, j'ai su un peu résisté à l'Imperium et je crois qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, on peut y arriver, ça doit être comme l'Occlumencie... » Harry commençait à bégayer en cherchant un quelconque soutien du regard et c'est Mrs McGonagall, étonnamment, qui le lui fournit.

- Tu as raison pour l'Imperium, mais je ne sais pas pour les deux autres. Ne fut-ce que le Doloris, je ne vois pas trop comment contrôler la douleur par l'esprit...

- En fait, moi non plus mais Hermione a trouvé des livres moldus qui en parlaient à Beauxbâtons et je les ai un peu lus. Ca a l'air vraiment vrai. Ils parlent des personnes qui y arrivent aussi et ça m'a vraiment convaincu ! » Mrs McGonagall gigota dans sa chaise.

- Tu pourrais demander à Hermione de me prêter ses notes ? » aussi difficile que ça pouvait lui paraître de lire des écrits moldus.

- Euhm, ben j'ai presque fini cette partie là du dossier et je pourrai vous la donner aussi cette semaine et puis de toute façon, il n'y a plus grand-chose dans la réserve donc je vais plus pouvoir faire grand-chose. Ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'avec Hermione, on n'a rien trouvé sur les deux autres composantes du Gellatus...

Pendant des secondes qui semblèrent des éternités, un silence lourd régna dans le bureau puis le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un coin de son bureau pour y ouvrir l'une de ses armoires dont Harry avait cassé la vitre l'année précédente. Il en retira une petite boîte en argent étincelant et se dirigea de nouveau vers son bureau où il caressa lentement une longue plume jaune qui se mit à frétiller. Instantanément, un 'PLOKCH' les fit tous sursauter. Derrière eux, Dobby venait d'apparaître. Celui-ci sautillait sur place puis s'avança vers Dumbledore un offrant un large sourire à Harry, révélant ainsi ses neuf dents en quinconce.

- Bonjour Monsieur le directeur. Vous avez appelé Dobby ?

- Oui Dobby » il lui fit signe de s'approcher « Je sais que tu ne devais venir me faire ton rapport que plus tard mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service cet après midi »

- Dobby en serait honoré monsieur le directeur Albus Dumbledore et Dobby attend que vous lui disiez ce qu'il peut faire » l'elfe de maison agita soudain les oreilles dans un mouvement de battement rapide.

- J'aimerais que tu conduises Harry dans l'Antre du Lac et que tu l'y attende » Dobby sursauta.

En un instant, le professeur McGonagall se leva et pâlit, Tonks et Kingsley firent la grimace et Dobby cessa brusquement d'agiter les oreilles. Le professeur de métamorphose fut la première à parler, un tremblement effrayé dans la voix.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'y envoyer Albus, vous ne pouvez pas... Cela fait des dizaines d'années que personne n'y est allé, même vous, vous n'y êtes jamais... » Dumbledore se leva pour lui faire signe qu'elle devait s'arrêter.

- Vous savez que c'est la seule solution et que seul Harry peut y aller » il regarda le jeune Gryffondor avec une douceur telle celle d'un père.

Dumbledore n'osait pas le dire mais il avait été réellement impressionné par tout ce qu'Harry venait de leur apprendre et par son travail. Harry, quant à lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal et se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Euhm... Excusez moi... Je risque de vous paraître idiot mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est l'Antre du Lac.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à ignorer de quoi Dumbledore et McGonagall parlaient. Tonks et Kingsley leur adressaient un regard tout aussi interrogateur et Ron semblait un peu sortir de sa torpeur. Le directeur leur fit signe à tous de rester assis.

- L'Antre du Lac est un endroit où est stocké tout le savoir ancien des sorciers et plus particulièrement les Connaissances Noires » McGonagall continua.

- La magie qui habite le château de Poudlard est une magie extrêmement puissante et exclusivement bénéfique. Lorsqu'elle ressent une concentration de Connaissance Noire dans un livre, une potion ou un accessoire, elle l'envoie directement dans l'Antre. Depuis des années, le secret de sa localisation est transmis de directeur en directeur et seuls eux peuvent y autoriser l'accès, bien qu'aucun des derniers ne s'y soit jamais rendu.

- Couardise ! » cria un minuscule homme perché sur une estrade. Tous se retournèrent vers le tableau d'un ancien directeur de Poudlard qui venait de s'animer « Dumbledore, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela fait des semaines que je vous conseille de vous y rendre. C'est la seule manière de régler le problème du Gellatus. Regardez moi bon sang ! Je n'en suis pas mort ! »

- Non Sophus. Je le sais.

- Mais enfin Albus ! » McGonagall essayait de faire valoir son dernier argument « Vous oubliez la concentration de magie noire et de haine pure qui y réside !

- Non Minerva... et je sais aussi que la seule personne parmi nous qui possède assez de force pour y pénétrer est Harry. Je ne discuterai pas plus longtemps sur le sujet.

Plus personne n'essaya de répliquer en voyant l'expression autoritaire du directeur de Poudlard et ce fut Harry qui prit la parole en premier lieu.

- Quand et comment puis-je y aller ? » les yeux de McGonagall s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est Dobby qui t'y conduira à chaque fois que tu le désireras » il tendit alors à Harry la petite boîte d'argent qu'il avait ôtée de l'étagère à sa droite « Tu pourras y entrer grâce à ceci. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je ne veux pas le savoir » il referma les mains d'Harry autour du métal précieux. Tu viens de me demander quand tu pourras y aller et je vais te répondre que tu pourras y descendre quand tu te sentiras prêt. Maintenant si tu le désires. Nous allons maintenant parler avec Ron et je pense que ce serait plus facile pour lui de parler avec le moins de personnes autour de lui »

- Très bien, je vais y aller maintenant » il se dirigea déjà vers la porte de sortie.

- Harry. Tu dois faire très attention » Dumbledore essayait de cacher une certaine peur « N'y reste jamais trop longtemps et ne laisse ja-mais la magie noire te cerner » il se retourna vers Dobby « Je compte sur toi Dobby. Faites extrêmement attention. Je veux que personne ne sache où vous vous rendiez, même pas vos amis les plus proches » il se retourna vers Ron « Je compte également sur vous Ron » celui-ci acquiesça en déglutissant difficilement.

Harry quitta la pièce, suivi par Dobby qui trottinait. Il était déterminé à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider tous ses amis alors que des éclats de voix lui parvenaient toujours du bureau du directeur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Voilà ENFIN mon nouveau chapitre. Je tenais à m'excuser vraiment pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre 22. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, j'ai eu des examens à passer en août et septembre que j'ai réussi ! Je rentre en dernière année ! J'ai un peu de mal à le croire... Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais..._

_Je vous préviens, dans ma première version, je détaillais les effets des sorts sur les différentes parties du cerveau et puis je me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux pour vous que je vous évite le cours de neurologie. D'un autre côté, vous n'auriez pas compris grand-chose si j'avais parlé du cortex préfrontal..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Il est long, long, long... Je me suis rattrapée comme je le pouvais. J'ai eu besoin de temps pour me resituer dans l'intrigue principale et préparer tous les détails de la suite... Le scénario est maintenant complètement ficelé et j'ai ajouté et enlevé deux ou trois trucs de ce que j'avais prévu initialement. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dites vous que j'en suis encore qu'à la moitié... Quand j'y pense...pfiouuuuuuuuu !_

_Le concours pour le one shot continue encore, je vous laisse un certain temps pour vous décider et que plus de votes soient là ! Vous pouvez aller relire les propositions !_

_Je voulais vous demander si vous préfériez que je laisse les réponses aux revews ici ou alors sur mon mini-blog. Donc les voici toujours ici !_

_- **Juliette Subervie** : disons que je t'ai envoyé une longue longue lettre qui répondait à tous tes reviews et à part copier-coller, je ne vois pas trop quoi faire... Je te fais coumème plein de gros poutouxes et j'attends avec impatience ton prochain chapitre !!!_

_- **Boneless** : dis tu m'en veux toujours pour pas t'avoir laissé de review ? Non hein did... Mais je suppose que maintenant tu m'en veux d'avoir trop tarder... De n'importe quelle façon, je suis cuite et prête à bouillir... Et non euh, tu sauras pas qui est avec Malfoy... Combien de fois je vais devoir le dire... c'est juste que j'ai lassé un petit indice en décrivant les costumes... D'un autre côté, je me suis arrangée pour que plusieurs d'entre eux vous y fassent penser... Je suis pas gentille hein non ? En ce qui concerne Dean et Lavande... je ne vais pas me vendre mais dis toi que certaines victimes du Gellatus vont moins bien y réagir que Ron... Ca ne veut pas forcément dire que quelqu'un va en mourir mais ça reste du domaine du possible... Sinon, Harry saoul, je l'aime bien aussi... Je te fais plein de bisous !_

_**- Basile** : merci pour ton petit mot. Je suis contente que ma 'trilogie' ait autant plu que ce que je me suis amusée en l'écrivant. J'espère que tu me laisseras un petit mot au prochain chapitre !!!_

_- **Rapovlovski** : Oh, le truc du sens de l'humour, c'était pas que j'étais fâchée, bien au contraire. J'essaye de faire un peu rire comme je peux... A mon avis, 'était de la fausse modestie... Te pose pas de questions, parfois je dis des trucs et puis après je sais plus d'où ils viennent... 0-°... pas de bol pour moi hein ;) Alors, la vie amoureuse de Harry... je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est une vie amoureuse mais bon... disons qu'il plait et qu'il ne sait pas trop comment gérer son charme soudain... en plus, la désinhibition éthylique aidant... le pauvre chou... Après, ça se calmera encore un peu... mais on a encore le temps... il va falloir attendre Noël pour voir deus ou trois petites choses bouger dans son petit cœur ! Pour le vote, prends ton temps ! Sinon, je te fais plein de gros bisous !_

_- **Zabou** : merci pour ton petit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois ;) Bisous bisous !!!_

_- **Gh()st** : j'ai failli t'oublier ! Tu imagines ! Non mais, méchante lo, méchante ! (imagine toi que je suis en train de me taper le front avec la souris de mon ordi... Ca fait mal tu sais !). Alors, comment Seamus connaît-il le passage ? Dans ma tête, Harry a du en parler lors d'une des réunions de l'AD... Jevois les cinq garçons de Gryffondor de plus en plus proches les uns des autres même si Harry n'aurait jamais du raconter ces choses là à Seamus ! Méchant Harry ! (bon, là je le gronde pour des choses que j'ai décidées... Quelque chose tourne pas ronds dans ma tête... Méchante lo, méchante ! Noooooooooooon, pas la souris !!!). Alors, les costumes, c'est vrai que je suis restée dans le classique mais j'ai coumème essayé d'ajouter ici ou là des petits détails magiques... Hein ? J'espère que ça passe un peu... En ce qui concerne les White Stripes, j'adore aussi ! Et ma préférée, c'est la même que toi... Quand je l'entends, je sais pas rester immobile, même dans la cafét' faut au moins que je remue les pieds sous la table... Va savoir pourquoi... Le sujet : les couples, mais ma foi, tu es un vrai petit entremetteur il me semble... Moi aussi, j'aime de mieux en mieux Katie (et je déteste MADAME glousseuse)... En ce qui concerne Ginny et Luna... Je les aime bien aussi. On verra bien ce que j'en ferai même si au fond de moi, je les vois bien toutes les trois avec Harry... Il faudra bien que j'en choisisse une... :(mais j'ai l'impression, je sais pas pourquoi (peut être parce que tu me le notes à chaque fois ;) ) que t'es plutôt pour Katie ou Ally ! Alors, pour la mise en page, je crois qu'il ont amélioré leur système et qu'ils prennent ce qui est en word... je verrai bien ce qu'ils ont fait de ce chapitre. Si tu vois mes commentaires en italiques, c'est que ça a marché, sinon, ben faudra que je crie au secours... Tu viendras à mon aide dis ?Pour finir, crois moi, si j'ai pas mis plus de détails sur les effets de l'alcool, c'est pas par manque d'expérience (hum hum, cf vendredi dernier arrosé de Tequila, citron et sel) mais plus pour épargner quelques jeunes lecteurs... Et oui, je suis toute gentille... Voilà une grande, grande réponse, non ? Je te fais plein de bisous et j'espère que tu me donneras pas de carte rouge pour le délai... Je te fais plein de gros bisous !_


	23. L'Antre du Lac

_Pour les résumés, n'hésitez pas à aller les lire sur mon mini blog sur __ (suivez le bon lien). J'y ai ajouté le résumé du chapitre 22 et des notes sur les créatures dont je vais vous parler ici..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Harry suivait un Dobby complètement déphasé. L'elfe de maison qui d'habitude était si téméraire murmurait des borborygmes inaudibles et sursautait à chaque bruit suspect. Harry n'avait pas voulu lui poser de questions. En cet instant même, il ne parvenait qu'à penser à Dean et à Lavande. La veille, ils avaient encore ri ensemble. La veille, Dean et Lavande étaient amoureux, innocents, heureux. La veille, ses amis étaient simplement vivants. Dobby le menait à présent vers le parc. D'habitude, le dimanche, il était parsemé d'élèves riant et s'amusant mais aujourd'hui, les seuls mouvements visibles étaient ceux de la flore secouée par de grandes bourrasques d'un vent glacial. Quand Harry sortit du château, il sentait l'air froid lui mordre les joues et resserra sa cape autour de lui. Dobby grelottait avec sa simple taie d'oreiller et se retournait sans cesse pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Harry se décida alors à parler, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'éloignaient tant du château si ils devaient se rendre dans une bibliothèque cachée...

- Dobby ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Dobby emmène Harry Potter dans l'Endroit-Que-Personne-Ne-Connaît.

- Comment cela se fait il que tu le connaisse alors ?

- Dobby a été choisi par Oldy avant qu'il ne parte. Oldy a dit à Dobby où était l'Endroit-Que-Personne-Ne-Connaît parce que le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas le savoir. Dobby n'y est allé qu'une fois avec Oldy et Dobby ne voulait jamais y retourner » il marmonna quelques mots qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

Harry renonça à lui soutirer d'autres informations et se mit à penser à ce que pouvait renfermer cette Antre du Lac. Au fond de lui, il avait réellement peur de ce qui l'attendait. Les réactions du professeur McGonagall et de Dumbledore passaient encore et encore devant ses yeux alors qu'il suivait toujours Dobby. Maintenant, ils avaient presque contourné le lac et se trouvaient près de l'endroit où débarquaient les élèves de première année. Tout à coup, Dobby s'avança vers l'eau mais il n'avait pas l'air de ralentir et Harry le prit par le bras avant que son pied ne touche le rebord de l'eau.

- Dobby ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es complètement fou ? » l'elfe de maison se dégagea et fit de grands gestes à Harry lui montrant un buisson de plantes aquatiques.

- C'est là Harry Potter, c'est là que Dobby doit vous conduire !

Harry suivit des yeux les quelques brindilles que lui pointait Dobby et, tandis que l'elfe reprenait son chemin, Harry se décida à le suivre. Il fit un premier pas dans l'eau glaciale, puis un second. Le sol sous marin était tellement glissant qu'Harry prit un grand soin à regarder où il mettait les pieds.

- Dobby, j'espère que tu n'essayes pas de me rendre malade pour me sauver la vie une nouvelle fois. Je ne t'en veux plus pour ce qui s'est passé en deuxième année, mais si tu recommences... » Harry voulut regarder l'elfe de maison mais il avait disparu « Dobby ? » il s'avança vers l'endroit où il était quelques secondes auparavant « Do... Aaaaaarghhh »

Harry sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et glissa sous le buisson aquatique. Sa chute ne fut pas longue et il atterrit assez vite sur un parterre boueux. Il leva la tête pour voir le plafond humide. Il vit alors l'endroit par où il était passé. De l'eau semblait flotter dans les airs, en formant comme un plafond transparent. Il baissa ensuite les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Dobby était debout devant un mur en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Des gouttes ruisselaient derrière lui et il regardait Harry d'un air suppliant et apeuré.

- Harry Potter doit venir par ici » et il montra une tablette.

Harry rejoignit l'elfe de maison et fixa la petite table. Elle était sculptée dans le mur humide et de temps en temps, des gouttes d'eaux s'écrasaient sur sa surface râpeuse. Pour mieux y voir, Harry murmura 'Lumos' et une légère lumière éclaira la tablette. Un petit creux circulaire se trouvait au centre. Le jeune homme sentit alors sa poche droite devenir de plus en plus lourde, il en sortit alors la boîte en argent que lui avait donné le professeur Dumbledore. Plus il la soulevait, plus elle devenait légère, et plus il l'approchait de la tablette, plus il sentait une sensation de chaleur l'entourer. Il cessa alors de bouger, méfiant. Il avait appris à lutter contre les choses magiques qui le mettaient dans cet état béat et doux. Dobby lui prit alors la boîte des mains et en souleva le couvercle. La chaleur l'enveloppa de plus belle alors qu'il vit apparaître devant lui une petite bille dont s'échappait une lumière incomparable. Cette lumière l'éblouit à un tel point qu'il du se cacher les yeux derrière son bras. Dobby lui expliqua enfin.

- Harry Potter doit mettre la clé dans la tablette pour pouvoir entrer dans l'Endroit-Que-Personne-Ne-Connaît » il lui tendit alors la boîte.

Harry avança sa main droite vers la minuscule sphère et la prit dans ses mains. Il la lâcha immédiatement quand il la sentit lui brûler les doigts.

- Aouch ! Dobby ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ça brûlait ? » l'elfe de maison haussa les épaules.

- Dobby ne savait pas... Oldy avait dit à Dobby que la clé pouvait faire mal parfois mais quand Oldy l'avait en main, il n'avait pas crié ni fait de grimace alors Dobby a cru que Oldy voulait encore lui faire peur » Harry roula les yeux.

- D'accord. Bon, il faut que je le fasse de toute façon.

Harry respira un grand coup avant de prendre la sphère et de la reposer immédiatement dans son écrin de la tablette. Il de frotta alors le bout des doigts contre sa cape dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur. Le jeune homme se retourna enfin vers le socle sculpté dans le mur et il vit la minuscule bille lumineuse disparaître peu à peu. Harry se précipita pour la récupérer mais Dobby l'en empêcha.

- C'est normal Harry Potter ! La clé reviendra quand Harry Potter repartira.

Soudain, un grand déclic retentit dans la caverne et un courant d'air leur glaça le sang. A l'autre bout du sous terrain, une porte venait de s'ouvrir. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue quant il avait inspecté les lieux. Dobby recommença à piétiner sur place et le jeune homme comprit que c'est là bas qu'il devait se rendre. Il prit alors une profonde bouffée d'air humide et moisi et s'avança vers ce trou béant. Plus il s'approchait, plus l'air était glacial. Dobby le suivait en émettant de petits sons étouffés. Enfin arrivé devant l'entrée, Harry ferma les yeux pour réunir le peu de courage qui restait en lui. Il sentait son cœur palpiter et une boule d'anxiété se formait à l'intérieur de son estomac. Elle commençait à lui faire mal et il savait que la seule façon de faire disparaître cette sensation était d'ouvrir les yeux et franchir le pas de la porte. Il rangea la boîte d'argent dans sa poche puis resserra des doigts moites autour de sa baguette. Maintenant, il ne savait plus du tout à quoi s'attendre. Il expira et ouvrit les yeux.

Devant s'étendait un profond précipice dont seule l'ombre semblait jaillir. Aucun son, aucune lumière, aucun mouvement, rien ne lui indiquait qu'il allait se rendre dans un autre lieu que le ventre de la Terre et se faire avaler. Seule une mince rangée d'escaliers lui indiquaient le chemin qu'il devait prendre. Ils n'étaient appuyés contre aucun mur et serpentaient vers le bas. Harry se décida alors à les emprunter et posa lentement son pied droit sur la première marche de pierre. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de lever l'autre pied. Rien, aucun bruit, juste une rafale de vent glacial. Il progressait lentement et se demandait jusque quand il allait descendre. Il devait répéter 'lumos' assez souvent pour mieux voir devant lui au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait dans l'Antre. Derrière lui, Dobby avançait comme il le pouvait en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Après quelques minutes de descente, Harry entendit enfin quelques sons. Un doux clapotis de l'eau se faisait de plus en plus présent en contrebas. Harry dirigea la lumière de sa baguette vers ce qui se trouvait en dessous, il vit alors le reflet d'un lac sous terrain. L'eau était noire et il aurait cru y voir des ombres se déhancher. Dobby tira alors sur sa manche.

- Harry Potter ne doit pas les regarder, Harry Potter doit avancer. On est bientôt arrivés.

En effet, Harry pouvait maintenant discerner devant lui une plate forme un peu plus bas. Elle était entourée de murs humides où étaient disposées d'innombrables étagères. Il descendit enfin de la dernière marche et son pied toucha le sol détrempé. Il balaya les murs en projetant de la lumière. Elle semblait avalée goulûment dans le noir étouffant mais Harry distingua l'endroit où il allait passer dès à présent plusieurs heures. Il se trouvait dans une grotte creusée en demi lune dont il ne pouvait pas discerner le plafond. Aussi haut qu'il regardait, il pouvait voir d'immenses bibliothèques habiller les murs. Elles étaient remplies de livres, de bocaux et d'objets aussi bizarres les uns que les autres. Elle était 'organisée' en plusieurs étages auxquels étaient attachés des balcons fait d'un bois aussi noir que l'ébène et aussi solide que du chêne. Le sol était lisse et des milliers de pierres mates ou brillantes y étaient incrustées. Leurs couleurs se déclinaient du noir au transparent en passant par toutes les nuances de gris en formant une sorte de mosaïque qu'Harry ne pouvait discerner d'aussi loin. En balayant les murs du regard, Harry se demandait comment il allait pouvoir y accéder. Il n'y avait aucune échelle, aucune marche, aucun escalier et il se tourna vers Dobby pour lui demander.

- Dobby, sais tu comment on fait pour grimper là bas ? » il accompagna sa question par un geste de la main.

- Dobby ne sait pas Harry Potter. Il n'était jamais descendu aussi bas avec Oldy. Et Oldy a dit à Dobby qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici en bas parce que des créatures n'aimaient pas les elfes de maison ici en bas mais Oldy a dit que tant que les sorciers restaient sur les Pierres Noires, ils n'avaient rien à craindre » il tremblait de plus en plus en agitant ses oreilles d'avant en arrière avec frénésie « Dobby attendra Harry Potter en haut des escaliers »

Harry voyait bien que l'elfe de maison n'en pouvait plus et qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir à côté de lui. Il soupira et le regarda disparaître dans la pénombre. Il se retourna enfin vers les murs remplis de connaissance et soupira en murmurant.

- Comment est-ce que je vais y arriver ?

- Ce n'est pas si difficile » lui répondit une voix chantante.

Harry se retourna en un sursaut et brandit sa baguette magique devant lui, guidant la lumière qu'elle projetait vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il vit alors deux petits yeux violets briller dans l'obscurité. Ces yeux s'approchaient de lui. Il vit un petit corps à peine plus haut que trois pommes. Au sens premier. La créature était une véritable petite boule de poils bruns. Elle marchait en rebondissant d'un pied à l'autre, la faisant avancer ainsi comme un pingouin. Ses longs bras traînaient presque sur le sol quand ils pendaient mais en marchant, la petite 'chose' les agitait pour se donner de l'élan. Sous sa fourrure, Harry devinait un ventre grassouillet et un long cou assez fin. Elle avait une longue barbe tressée avec soin et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un catogan par une série de rubis sur le sommet de sa tête pour les empêcher de tomber devant ses yeux brillants. Elle était arrivée tout près d'Harry et se cachait les yeux éblouis par la lumière.

- Bonjour mon petit monsieur ! Je suis Pyewacket l'Imp » et il lui tendit un de ses longs bras poilus. Harry hésita un peu « N'ayez pas peur, je crois que je suis le seul ici qui pourra vous aider... Il y a juste Oldy qui ne m'a jamais aimé, peut être parce que j'aimais bien le chatouiller à chaque fois qu'il descendait avec Sophus. Je m'ennuie depuis qu'il ne vient plus me voir... Ca fait des années et on s'amusait bien... Enfin » il soupira « et toi petit monsieur, tu t'appelles comment ? »

- Harry » et il se décida enfin à lui serrer la main.

- Enchanté Harry ! Si on t'a laissé venir ici, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de fort ! Avec toutes ces bestioles » il fit une grimace en montrant le lac « Alors vas y ! Raconte moi ce qui se passe là au dessus ! Les deux vieux monsieur et les deux vieilles madames ne m'avaient pas dit que personne ne viendrait jamais me voir. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sophus, il y avait encore des sorcières que les moldus essayaient de faire brûler à Salem » il éclata de rire « Pas malins ceux là » devant le regard ébaubi de Harry, l'Imp cessa de rire « Tu n'es pas un moldu hein monsieur Harry ? Parce que je n'ai rien contre les moldus moi... C'est juste que parfois ils ne sont pas très malins... » Harry se laissa aller à sourire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Pyewacket lui inspirait confiance. C'était la seule chose qui semblait ne pas être glaciale et figée dans l'Antre du Lac. Harry lui tendit alors la main en retour et serra lentement le petit poignet de l'Imp.

- Content de te connaître Piééé... » il ne se souvenait plus de son nom.

- Pyewacket monsieur Harry, Pyewacket !

- Content de te connaître Pyewacket... Tu es un 'imme' c'est ça ?

- Non, m'sieu. Je suis un Imp. Les Imps sont des petits démons domestiques qui hantaient les maisons des sorciers. Avant, je vivais dans le grenier de madame Elga, et puis, elle m'a amené ici pour guider les sorciers dans l'Antre du Lac. Mais seulement les bons sorciers ! Et vous avez l'air bien gentil m'sieu Harry. Nous les Imps, on sent tout de suite ça. C'est comme avec monsieur Sophus... Un gentil celui là ! » il souffla sur une longue mèche de cheveux qui venait de lui tomber devant les yeux « Alors m'sieu Harry t'es descendu ici pourquoi ? »

- Euh... Je dois venir chercher des sorts qui ne sont pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a proposé de chercher dans les livres qui sont ici...

- Dumbledore ? C'est encore un nouveau directeur ? C'est lui qui remplace Sophus je suppose ?

- Euh... Oui... Enfin non... Il remplace le professeur Dippet qui devait certainement remplacer Mr Sophus...

-Ah ! Ca fait si longtemps... C'est vrai qu'ici, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui changent... » il prit un air triste et regarda ses petits doigts potelés.

- Je suppose.

Un silence pesa pendant de longues secondes dans la profonde grotte. Ce fut Harry qui le brisa.

- Pyewacket ? Dites, vous pourriez me dire comment on fait pour arriver aux livres ? Ou comment on fait pour trouver ceux qui nous intéressent ? » le regard de l'Imp s'éclaira.

- Bien sur m'sieu Harry. Dis moi ce que tu cherches et moi j'irai voir si il y a quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser

Il sortit une petite sacoche de sous ses poils et en sortit un minuscule rubis qu'il jeta sur le sol. Pyewacket se retourna et sourit à Harry. Des lierres se mirent à sortir du rubis. Ils s'épaissirent jusqu'à atteindre la taille de branches. Les lierres se croisèrent et s'emmêlèrent encore pour former un siège. L'Imp le tapota pour faire signe à Harry de s'y asseoir.

- Alors m'sieu Harry ! » le jeune homme s'y assit et Pyewacket lui sauta sur les genoux « Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? » il continua à prendre ses genoux pour un trampoline.

- Euh... Je cherche deux sorts en fait... et ces deux sorts devraient en composer un troisième... J'aimerais bien trouver un sort qui cause des cauchemars qui peuvent être contrôlés par une personne externe et l'autre, ça doit être un sort d'amnésie de peur... tu... tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Oh que oui ! » l'Imp sauta à nouveau sur les genoux d'Harry « On va faire ça petit à petit ! Je vous descends tout ce que je trouve sur les cauchemars ! »

Pyewacket quitta les genoux d'Harry et partit à une vitesse impressionnante vers les étagères. L'Imp jeta un nouveau rubis sur le sol et d'autres lierres en sortirent pour le porter vers les étagères les plus hautes. Harry le regardait chantonner en déposant de temps à autres des grimoires sur la plante qui l'accompagnait dans les airs. Le jeune homme balaya alors la pièce des yeux. Hermione donnerait n'importe quoi pour descendre ici et il sourit à cette pensée.

Il se tourna alors vers le bord du lac sous terrain. Il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes en attendant les quelques livres et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il observait quelques secondes plus tôt. Plus il avançait et plus il entendait des bruissements d'eau. Des silhouettes se détachaient au loin et Harry essaya de les éclairer un peu plus. Il eut alors la vision la plus érotique de sa vie. Plusieurs jeunes filles aussi blanches que de la porcelaine s'entrelaçaient et se frottaient les unes contre les autres. Certaines s'embrassaient et même si Harry se trouvait encore loin, il pouvait voir leurs langues humides se balader sur les corps mélangés. Harry sentit des papillons envahir le bas de son ventre. Cette vision l'hypnotisait presque, la seule chose qu'il avait encore la volonté de faire, c'était de s'avancer vers elles. Les jeunes filles s'approchaient elles aussi et Harry pouvait les entendre gémir maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elles gémissent contre lui, c'est que ce soit sur lui que leurs langues se baladent. Ses pieds touchaient presque le bord de l'eau maintenant. Bientôt elles l'enserreraient, bientôt il les toucherait. Il pouvait presque sentir leur parfum et entendre leur chant si doux.

_Approoooooche toi_

_Regaaaaaaaaaaarde moi_

_Je veux gôuteeeeeeeer ton âme_

_Je veux toucheeeeeeer tes entrailles_

_Je veux te sentiiiiiir là_

_Blottiiiiiii dans mes bras_

_Rejoiiiiiiiiiiiins nous ici bas_

_Mmmmhhhhhhh_

_Touuuuuuuuuche moi_

_Embraaaaaaaaasse moi_

_Lèèèèèèèche moi_

_Preeeeeeeeends moi_

Soudain, Harry sentit une énorme boule de poils sauter devant lui et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre vers l'arrière. Il se sentit alors tiré vers le siège sur lequel il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Un vide glacial se fit alors ressentir dans ses entrailles. Il sentit une colère immense le submerger. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était massacrer Pyewacket et retourner auprès de ses belles mais l'Imp ne lui en laissa pas le temps et claqua des doigts en faisant en sorte que les lierres le maintiennent bien en place.

- M'sieu Harry ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas quitter les Pierres Noires ! Les nymphes n'ont plus vu d'humain depuis des siècles ! Tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est acquérir une âme ! Elles vous auraient séduit et vous seriez devenu l'une d'elles ! M'sieu Harry, ne retournez pas là ! » l'Imp agitait son index sous le nez du jeune garçon d'une façon menaçante « Je veux bien faire ce que vous voulez mais restez où vous êtes ! »

Harry commençait à retrouver ses esprits et sentait une honte mordante l'envahir. Le fameux Garçon-Qui-Résistait-A-L'Imperium n'avait pas pu se contenir face à des démons femelles. Pendant ce temps, Pyewacket semblait avoir fait le tour de tout ce qui pouvait intéresser Harry dans le domaine des cauchemars et il s'approcha du jeune homme toujours porté par les lierres presque noirs. A côté de lui, il y avait des tas composés d'au moins une vingtaine des vieux grimoires sans oublier deux rouleaux de parchemin craquelés. L'Imp claqua des doigts pour libérer Harry de l'emprise des lierres qui l'avaient maintenu en place le temps qu'il se calme.

- Ca va mieux m'sieu Harry ? » celui-ci acquiesça « Ah ! Je suis content alors ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir ligoté mais les nymphes ont un certain... pouvoir sur les humains. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles font ici mais il vaut mieux qu'elles ne remontent pas à la surface ! » Harry lui fit un sourire forcé « Donc je vous ai amené tout ce que je me souvenais avoir vu. Il faut dire que j'ai eu le temps de presque tout lire ici. Même si de nouvelles potions ou de nouveaux objets à classer arrivent chaque jour, il me reste beaucoup de temps à passer » son regard se fit plus triste puis il se reprit « Je vais vous laisser parcourir tout cela m'sieu Harry et je vais aller dire à votre ami de là au dessus de descendre un peu pour me raconter ce qui se passe au dessus du lac. »

Sur ce, l'Imp disparut et Harry se mit à regarder ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Les livres étaient plus abîmés les uns que les autres. Harry saisit le premier qu'il put et en feuilleta les pages presque toutes moisies. Il s'intitulait _Malleus Malificarum _et datait du treizième siècle. Il l'ouvrit au chapitre traitant des rêves. Tout ce qu'il y trouva était une note intitulée 'De Succubus Conjuratione' qui expliquait comment des démons féminins soutiraient la semence d'hommes, de préférence vigoureux, en habitant leurs rêves. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas ce système qui devait se trouver dans le Gellatus. Harry éplucha deux autres livres qui ne lui apportèrent pas la moindre information intéressante. Tout ce qu'il avait appris avait un rapport quasi toujours immédiats avec des démons femelles qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : abuser des pauvres hommes humains. C'est à ce moment que Pyewacket redescendit sur son tapis de lierres en regardant Harry d'un air bizarre.

- M'sieu Harry ne m'avait pas dit que le Mal était encore revenu au dessus du lac » l'Imp le regardait avec des yeux concernés.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite... » la petite créature éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Ca je m'en doute bien m'sieu Harry ! En tout cas, moi, j'aime bien votre ami Dobby. Il raconte des histoires passionnantes sur vous, sur ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. Je l'ai invité à descendre ici mais il ne veut pas. Il dit qu'il y a des créatures qui n'aiment pas les créatures comme lui. Bon, je dois dire qu'il y a des choses bizarres là dedans » il montra le lac sous terrain « qui n'aiment rien, même pas elles même. Il y en a même qui se sont déjà mangé la moitié du corps avant d'en mourir... » l'Imp semblait prendre tout cela sur le ton de la rigolade « Enfin, je suis revenu parce que Dobby m'a dit de vous dire de remonter parce qu'il était l'heure du souper... »

- Déjà !

Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il n'avait rien avalé aujourd'hui et commençait à sentir, il est vrai, son estomac gargouiller à l'intérieur de son ventre vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux grimoires qui attendaient d'être lus et se décida à se lever. Il se dirigea lentement vers les centaines de marches qu'il allait devoir gravir pour remonter dans la petite caverne par où il était entré. Harry expira un long râle en gravissant les premières marches mais Pyewacket lui cria après.

- Eh ! M'sieu Harry ! Vous êtes fou de vouloir remonter comme ça ! Grimpez avec moi ! » l'Imp lui fit signe de venir à côté de lui sur le lierre qui recommençait à prendre de l'altitude.

Harry se laissa aller à la facilité et se sentit s'élever dans les airs sans le moindre effort. En moins de temps qu'il n'eut fallu pour le dire, les bibliothèques avaient disparu dans l'obscurité de l'Antre et le doux clapotis de l'eau était devenu inaudible. Il voyait déjà la petite porte d'entrée où était posté Dobby qui scrutait les escaliers impatiemment. Lorsque l'elfe de maison le vit être transporté par des... plantes, il fut pris d'un accès de peur et se mit à vaciller dangereusement d'avant en arrière.

- Harry Potter aurait du reprendre les escaliers ! » ce fut l'Imp qui lui coupa la parole.

- Oh m'sieu Dobby ! On se calme là dedans ! » et il sauta à côté de l'elfe de maison et Harry suivit.

Dobby se mit alors à se fâcher sur Pyewacket qui ne pouvait se retenir de rire. Harry avait également du mal à ne pas laisser échapper un large sourire de ses lèvres. Les voir tous les deux, si petits, faire plus de bruit qu'une Hermione en colère était trop jubilatoire. Il se décida après cinq minutes hilarantes d'arrêter l'altercation.

- Dobby... Je crois qu'on devrait y aller... Pyewacket... Je te remercie pour ton aide.

- Il n'y a pas de problème m'sieu Harry ! Je me réjouis de vous revoir ! Et vous aussi m'sieu Dobby » l'elfe de maison sembla indigné « et la prochaine fois, j'espère que vous descendrai aussi ! »

- Il n'y manquera pas ! Au revoir Pyewacket ! Je reviendrai cette semaine ! Promis !

- Au revoir m'sieu Harry ! Au revoir m'sieu Dobby ! » et les lierres les escortèrent jusqu'au plafond d'eau qu'ils transpercèrent pour retourner à l'air libre.

Il faisait déjà noir et les lumières du château brillaient au loin. Harry se dépêcha d'y rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, il visionnait chaque mètre carré qu'il avait pu voir de l'Antre et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel savoir défendu elle pouvait abriter. Pendant ce temps là, Dobby ne cessait de s'indigner sur le comportement de l'Imp.

- Est-ce que Harry Potter se rend compte ? Est-ce que Harry Potter se rend compte de la façon dont cette petite boule de poils a osé lui parler ? Il l'appelle m'sieu Harry ! Non mais ! Et il n'a pas arrêté de poser des question à Dobby sur ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby en sait ! Dobby doit juste faire la cuisine, ranger le château et surveiller un peu Harry Potter ! Il y a déjà assez d'elfes de maison qui disparaissent ces temps-ci ! L'Imp ne croyait tout de même pas que Dobby allait lui dire qu'il allait voir tous les elfes de maison libérés pour leur parler du professeur Dumbledo... » Harry s'arrêta net « Euh... Dobby n'aurait jamais du dire ça ! Méchant Dobby ! Méchant ! » l'elfe de maison prit plusieurs poignées d'herbe et se les enfonça profondément dans la gorge au point de s'étouffer « Ehan Ohy ! Ehan ! »

Harry lui saisit les poignets pour l'empêcher de se suicider sur le coup. Dobby cracha presque ses poumons et se trouvait maintenant à quatre pattes. Ce qu'il venait de dire faisait lentement son chemin dans la tête d'Harry.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais là dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

- Mhmh » l'elfe de maison acquiesça et ils reprirent leur chemin vers le château.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Dobby s'excusa et, en rentrant dans la tour des Gryffondor, Harry était persuadé que l'elfe de maison allait se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour lui faire son rapport. Arrivé devant le portrait, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas avoir le temps de manger. La réunion de l'AD allait avoir lieu dans un quart d'heure et il décida de se changer avant de rejoindre les autres membres dans la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte du dortoir des garçons de sixième année, Harry se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Devant lui, Ron et Hermione étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le rouquin pleurait sans aucune retenue. Harry murmura 'accio cape d'invisibilité' et sa cape passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes Gryffondor ne le remarque et partit seul, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, vers la Salle sur Demande.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Ouf ! Et de **23** ! Et ben c'est que j'avance un peu. Et vous avez vu ! le délai est plus court cette fois ci ! Mi-ra-cle ! Je vous promets pas la même chose pour la suite... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu différent. Il est un peu plus court que le dernier mais il reste dans ma moyenne. Je sais pas si fallait que j'augmente le rating pour ce chapitre ci... Je me rends bien compte que la partie sur les nymphes est un peu plus chaude que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire... Mais je trouve pas que ce soit très très choquant. J'aurais pu faire pire... Initialement, la version était un peu plus... enfin un peu moins... Enfin, vous comprenez ! Ca fait du bien parfois de se laisser aller et le tout, c'est de se rattraper à temps ! N'est-ce pas !_

_Pour ce chapitre ci, j'ai fait plein de recherches sur le net à propos de la magie noire... Sachez que les Imps existent vraiment (enfin dans les bouquins) et que Pyewecket est le prénom d'un d'entre eux ! Il me reste encore deux ou trois objets maléfiques et quelques bouquins intéressants à vous mentionner plus tard... Même encore d'autres créatures malfaisantes... Vous me diriez bien pourquoi elles sont toutes du sexe féminin et ne veulent qu'une chose, compromettre les gentils hommes en les soumettant au désir... charnel ?_

_Sinon, je vous rappelle que vous pouvez toujours voter (sur twwo, c'est tout nouveau !) pour mon one shot ! Je vous laisse vraiment le temps... revoilà les propositions que je vous fais. Je vous rappelle que chacune d'entre elles vous apportera des indices sur le reste de l'histoire..._

_**- Une mission de Tonks et Kingsley (pour l'Ordre)**_

_**- Une journée d'Ally Evans**_

_**- Une histoire durant la dernière année des maraudeurs**_

_**- Un évènement important du point de vue de Winky**_

_Maintenant, mes préférés, les re-reviews !!!_

_- **Boneless** : Et oui ! Comme d'hab ! T'as été le premier ! Merci d'être toujours là petite larme à l'œil. Définitivement, je préfère Lolottounette ! ;o)Je suis contente que mes petites explications sur le Gellatus rassemblent les foules, mais j'en ai encore dans le fin fond de mon tiroir ! Bon, l'histoire de Mondingus... C'est pas tout à fait ça... Je l'ai pas expliqué mais, en gros, c'était Dobby comme je l'ai écrit vers la fin de ce chapitre ci... En tout cas, je te remercie pour le petit mot sur mon mini blog... J'aimais bien Luna aussi... Mais ma préférée c'est Katie... (dessin parlant bien sur !) J'espère que ce délai ci a été moins long et plus supportable ;) Je te fais de gros bisous !_

_- **Anywhere** : aha ! Alors, J'espère que l'Antre t'a plu ! Je l'ai décrite un peu moins sombre que ce que je voulais au départ... Initialement, Harry devait être plus tenté et l'Imp plus capricieux... mais c'est pas facile à écrire tout ça !_

_- **Zabou** : Merci merci ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir revenir à chaque fois ;) A croire que je vous fais presque du chantage... Bisous à toi !_

_**- Gh()st** : COUCOU VOUS ! Comment ça va ? Moi ça va ;) Passons aux choses sérieuses... Tracasse pas, je me suis pas fait si mal que ça... Mais on peut se poser des questions pour ma pauvre tite souris ! Elle a l'air de toujours aller, enfin bon, qui vivra verra ! J'aime bien la façon dont tu protestes pour Ginny et Harry... Ca me fait bien rire. Je te le dis encore, si il y a une chose qui n'est pas encore fixée, c'est les amourettes de Harry et je peux te promettre que si il se passe quelque chose entre lui et Ginny, ça se fera pas en un clin d'œil ! Juré crach... enfin non pas craché... Mon ordi a déjà trop souffert ! Et puis, est-ce que , une seule fois, je suis passée outre des descriptions ? Si je mets Harry avec quelqu'un, tracasse pas, les descriptions, ça va y aller ! Pas dans le même registre que celui des nymphes... Rassure toi... Ca fait trois siècle que j'ai écrit un one shot classé R et je me sens pas DU TOUT la force de le publier ! Suis bien trop sage pour ça moua ;)J'aimerais bien vous voir, toi et Juliette Subervie, mener un lutte intestine pour élire la miss qui se retrouvera avec le héro ! Je vous vois déjà bien vous lancer des petites insultes puis en passer aux mains ;)Ah ! enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend pour les cuites ! Je suis sortie vendredi et mes copains m'ont reproposé de la tequila et rien qu'à l'odeur j'ai failli vomir ! Ce phénomène s'appelle tristement le conditionnement... Pfiouuuuuu ! Si ça tenait qu'à moi, j'en reboirais bien de la tequila ! Changeons de sujet ! C'est vrai que Dumbledore a été assez cool et je m'en rends compte... Le truc, c'est que je ne le vois pas se fâcher sur Harry et je crois qu'Harry se sent déjà assez coupable... Ouf ! Voilààààààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre ci t'a plu. Je te fais de gros gros bisous !_

_- **Bartiméus **: Le retour ! Ah ! Trois reviews pour le prix d'une ! Chouette chouette chouette ! Ces gens là qui ont eu des vacances... Qu'ils ont de la chance ! En tout cas, j'espère que tes révisions (et les interros qui ont peut être suivi) se sont bien passée... Désolée d'y être intervenue... Moi j'ai toujours aimé les maths, va savoir pourquoi... Et non, je crois pas que j'irai plus vite si tu me flattes ;) J'ai un honneur moi (rien à voir, je perds mes mots, pfiouuuuuuu, j'aime pas les compliments et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, ça me fait toujours perdre mes moyens !)Quand tu dis vive la Belgique, ça veut dire que t'es belge aussi ! Youhouuuuuuuuu ! On est les meilleurs ! J'espère que l'histoire d'Antre a pas été trop sombre... Finalement, Harry en est ressorti en bon état ! Heureusement que les nymphes ne s'en sont pas emparées parce que sinon, je sais pas si il en serait ressorti ! _

_- **Juliette Subervie** : J'espère bien que tu as aimé l'ambiance sombre de l'Antre du Lac... Même si elle est un peu moins sombre que ce que j'avais prévu au départ... Oh que oui, vous allez encore avoir tout plein de chapitres... Quand je me suis mise à me centrer sur l'intrigue pour bien tout ficeler définitivement, je me suis rendue compte qu'on en était encore à la moitié... ET comme je me connais, je vais avoir des flashs d'inspiration et je vais encore allonger tout ça ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Je dois me retenir ! J'aimerais bien avoir terminé avant que le tome 6 ne sorte moi ! Gros poutouxes à toi zaussi ;)_

_- **Petite étoile jaune** : et ouiiiiiiii je me souviens de toi ! Tu as été ma première review sur coumème ! Et ça, ça ne s'oubliera jamais petite larme nostalgique et j'espérais juste que tu m'aies pas oubliée... Je trouve aussi que le nouveau pseudo est mieux... C'est pas plus mal qu'il me plaise d'un autre côté... En tout cas, merci pour ton petit mot ! Dis... c'est qui Loup ?_

_- **Basile** : Meeeeeeerci de ta fidélité. Je te promets que je vais le plus vite possible mais avec tout le boulot que je me tape ces jours ci... Bisous bisous à toi en tous cas !!! _


	24. Quidditch, quand tu nous tiens!

_Bonjour bonjour, voilà enfin la suite ! Je vous propose de relire les résumés des deux ou trois chapitres précédents sur mon Live Journal. Je vous mets quand même ce qui s'est passé dans les derniers chapitres :_

_**Chapitre XXI : Halloween dans la Cabane Hurlante**_

_La soirée se passe sous le signe de la bonne humeur et … de l'alcool. Harry se sent de mieux en mieux et se laisse aller à embrasser des demoiselles, totalement désinhibé (Katie, Parvati et Ginny). De leur côté, Hermione et Ron franchissent enfin le pas ! Malheureusement, les deux 'méchants' sévissent et jettent le Gellatus à Dean et Lavande._

_**Chapitre XXII : Oh my god!**_

_Un lendemain de veille pas comme les autres. En se réveillant, Harry rie avec Ron de ce qui s'est passé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Malheureusement, ce répit est de courte durée et bientôt, les corps de Dean et Lavande sont découverts quasi inanimés dans un placard à balais. Une réunion à propos du progrès des connaissances sur le Gellatus a alors lieu dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore._

**_Chapitre XXIII: L'Entre du Lac_**

_Harry se rend dans l'Entre où il découvre une petite créature du nom de Pyewacket qui le guide. Harry commence à lire mais ne trouve rien ce soir là et est à 2 doigts de se laisser séduire par un groupe de nymphes._

Le temps avait passé assez vite ces dernières semaines. Plusieurs réunions de l'AD avaient eu lieu et à chaque fois, tous arrivaient avec une rage folle et travaillaient d'arrache pied. Plus personne ne voulait se laisser faire par les serpentards. Car il était clair que c'étaient eux qui avaient jeté le 'Gellatus' à Ron, Lavande et Dean. C'étaient eux qui passaient leur temps à leur lancer des sourires en coins pour le moins sarcastiques. Harry avait croisé plusieurs fois le regard glacial de Malfoy et à chaque reprise, les mêmes sensations envahissaient son corps et son esprit. La rage. Le désir de vengeance. La peur. Oui la peur. Parce quand Harry voyait ces iris glaciaux, ils ne pouvait qu'imaginer la folie qu'ils occultaient.

Pendant de nombreuses semaines, Harry s'était rendu dans l'Antre. Il s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Pyewacket et même Dobby s'était aventuré quelques fois en bas des étroits escaliers pour converser avec l'Imp alors qu'Harry lisait chaque livre, chaque grimoire et chaque rouleau de parchemin qui était posé devant lui. Il aimait de plus en plus le calme de cet endroit, loin à l'écart des rumeurs de la surface. Harry se demandait même pourquoi les directeurs de Poudlard avaient autant craint cet endroit. A part sa mésaventure avec les nymphes, Harry n'avait plus eu aucun problème !

A son grand bonheur, Harry avait enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur le sort concernant le contrôle des rêves à distance. Il y en avait un intitulé 'paradox noctis' qui permettait à quiconque l'ayant jeté ou ayant l'accord de celui qui l'a jeté de visualiser et intervenir dans les rêves d'une personne. Il pouvait même y créer des images très vraisemblables. Harry avait lu quelques exemples et était effrayé à l'idée que Ron ait pu vivre cela.

Ron. Le rouquin semblait mieux se porter depuis que lui et Hermione étaient 'ensemble'. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour passer du stade 'amis' à celui de 'couple qui se tient la main'. La seconde étape du 'couple qui s'embrasse devant d'autres personnes' venait juste d'être franchie quelques jours auparavant. Harry avait beau être heureux pour eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur en les voyant devenir plus proches. Comme il passait le plus clair de son temps libre dans l'Antre, et qu'eux passaient le leur l'un avec l'autre, Harry avait parfois l'impression de les perdre. Mais cette impression disparaissait aussitôt quand ils se retrouvaient le soir autour du feu de la tour des Gryffondor pour parler. Même si devant lui, ses deux meilleurs amis se tenaient timidement la main, Hermione restait la même jeune fille passionnée par ses cours et obsédée par ses devoirs. Ron restait le même rouquin aux raisonnements typiquement douteux et à la loyauté sans limites. Et Harry restait le même. Le même quoi ? Le même Harry, tout simplement.

Vers la fin du mois de novembre, une potion d'éveil avait été concoctée avec succès par le professeur Rogue. Le dilemme avait alors été à qui la donner. Lavande ou Dean ? Dean ou Lavande ? Il avait été alors pris comme décision que Dean semblait en meilleure santé et qu'il avait l'air de mieux supporter les effets de Gellatus que sa petite amie. Parvati avait alors exalté quand elle pensait avoir retrouvé 'sa' glousseuse préférée.

Le seul problème était que Lavande n'était plus du tout la même qu'avant. Elle ne riait plus. Elle ne colportait plus de rumeurs. Elle était simplement songeuse et passait presque toutes ses nuits à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh avait renoncé à lui faire regagner le dortoir des filles après plusieurs luttes qui avaient affaibli la jeune Gryffondor. Lavande avait également des difficultés en cours. Elle semblait lâcher la bride dans la plupart des matières comme l'histoire de la magie, et même la divination. Mais par contre, elle progressait à un rythme fulgurant en charmes, métamorphoses et bien sur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais c'est lors des réunions de l'AD qu'elle se dépassait le plus. Désormais, elle faisait partie des premiers à maîtriser les sorts et se mettait même à en chercher dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'était même fait envoyer un vieux grimoire de sa grand-mère qui contenait quelques sorts qui devaient avoir une grande utilité lors de duels.

Mais Harry avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être dans cet état d'esprit. Tous les membres de L'AD se dépassaient chaque jour. Tous les Gryffondors le faisaient en fait, et cela se traduisait dans différentes sphères. En cours, les jeunes comme les moins jeunes se démenaient pour récolter des points et jamais la maison rouge et or n'en avait détenu autant depuis l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard. Les maraudeurs en herbes étaient devenus de plus en plus discrets et ne se faisaient quasiment plus pincer. Ce n'était pas faute de voyager la nuit. Harry n'avait pu que remarquer les sorties nocturnes de Ginny et Luna. En effet, la cadette de la famille Weasley avait promis au début de l'année de battre le record de nuits dans le château qui avait été instauré par Tonks lors de ses études. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle était bien partie pour pulvériser ce score !

Les Gryffondors se démenaient tout autant lors des entraînements de Quidditch. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, ou qu'il vente, l'équipe au complet ne quittait pas le terrain avant d'avoir obtenu un résultat satisfaisant. Et il était temps car le prochain match de Quidditch approchait à grands pas. Il opposerait les Gryffondors à leurs ennemis de toujours, les Serpentards. Et eux aussi semblaient se démener comme les diables qu'ils étaient. Ils s'entraînaient autant et répondaient par la pareille aux efforts des Gryffondors durant les cours. La rivalité entre les deux maisons n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Des étincelles flottaient dans les airs à chaque moment de la journée. Les vert et argents étaient parvenus à récolter autant de points durant les cours et semblaient bien décidés à écraser les 'amis des Sang de Bourbe' lors du match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu le douze décembre.

Les jours avaient filé bien plus vite que ce qu'il n'avait été prévu et le jour fatidique était arrivé. Les trois quarts des élèves avaient pénétré dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner en arborant les couleurs Rouge et Or. Seuls quelques uns n'avaient pas osé afficher leurs opinions de peur de représailles de la part de Serpentards. Comme à son habitude, Harry avait mal dormi, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Il avait compté les moutons mais le bruissement des draps de Ron lui avait fait perdre le compte. Il avait essayé de se relaxer, mais les marmonnements de Seamus l'avaient fait sortir quelques fois de son lit. Il était allé faire cinq fois le tour de la Salle Commune en courant, mais une tripotée d'Elfes de Maison s'étaient moqués de lui. Il avait essayé le bain chaud, mais Mimi Geignarde l'avait harcelé en lui parlant de mort. C'est seulement vers cinq heures quand il avait essayé de ne pas dormir parce que ça n'en valait plus la peine qu'il était tombé dans un sommeil agité… Comme d'habitude, aucun aliment ne passait et c'est sans entendre les commentaires de ses amis et sans s'en rendre compte qu'il s'était retrouvé en uniforme de Quidditch, assis sur le banc des vestiaires à écouter le premier discours de Katie Bell.

Tous les joueurs de l'équipe des Gryffondors étaient silencieux en attendant que Katie leur indique ce qu'ils devaient faire même si ils répétaient les mêmes combinaisons depuis des semaines et des semaines. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la façon dont les autres joueurs géraient le stress. Ron était assis juste à côté de lui, le bout du manche de son balai déposé sur le sol. Il avait les yeux figés dans le vide et les yeux vitreux. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait demandé à Harry si, à son humble avis, il était capable de récupérer les capacités de gardien qu'il avait eues lors du dernier match de la saison précédente. Dans ses pires moments de doute, il était persuadé que tous ses arrêts de souaffle avaient été des coups de chance. A chaque fois, Harry l'avait rassuré, puis Hermione l'avait disputé et le pauvre Ron avait fini par ne plus rien dire.

A côté de Ron, Ginny ne tenait plus en place et avait fini par se lever. Elle faisait tourner son balai entre les mains, manquant d'éborgner son frère au passage qui ne faisait aucun geste pour l'éviter, trop absorbé dans son apathie pré match. La rouquine souriait comme une névrosée et avait l'air plus impatiente de monter sur le terrain qu'effrayée par l'équipe adverse.

Devant eux se trouvaient les trois nouveaux. Ils étaient tous dans le même état de stupeur et écoutaient attentivement les consignes de Katie Bell. La capitaine donnait une impression de réciter un discours par cœur. Pour Harry, elle devait certainement l'avoir étudié la vieille de peur de dire une bêtise.

Le match promettait d'être spectaculaire ! En plus d'opposer les deux maisons rivales par excellence, il se déroulait dans un climat de tension extrême et sous un ciel très menaçant. De gros nuages gris foncés menaçaient de se briser et de répandre des torrents d'eau glaciale. Au loin, le vent se levait. Harry commençait à décrocher lorsque le discours monotone de Katie s'arrêta et qu'elle continua sur un ton qui lui était plus habituel.

- Je vous ennuie hein avec mes termes techniques… » personne n'osa répondre « Mais si, je vois bien que je vous embête… Je m'étais toujours juré de ne jamais faire les mêmes discours pénibles qu'Olivier et Angelina. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pire ! Je vous prends la tête ! » Ginny se mit à rire tout doucement.

- Et moi qui me demandais si les discours de capitaines étaient toujours aussi barbants… On est là pour jouer au Quidditch non ?

- Exactement Ginny ! On est là pour jouer à un sport qu'on aime. On s'est tous préparé à affronter les Serpentards jusqu'à en être épuisés » elle fit une grimage et un sourire habilla chaque autre visage. « On est là pour se défoncer et on sait tous comment. Alice et Ginny, on attrape le souaffle et on mise tout sur l'attaque, on est dix fois plus légères que les grosses brutes vertes. On fait un maximum de combinaisons 1, 8 et 12 » les deux poursuiveuses acquiescèrent. « Brice et Martial, vous défoncez tous les serpentards qui passent. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous épargner beaucoup donc allez y, bottez leurs fesses ! » les deux batteurs éclatèrent de rire. « Ron chéri, tu te jettes sur tout ce qui est rond et qui fonce vers tes buts, hormis les cognards et Crabbe. Quoique si tu pouvais le faire tomber, celui là… » pour la première fois depuis des heures, Ron sourit puis Katie se tourna enfin vers Harry. « Ben Harry… tu attrapes ce fichu vif d'or avant qu'un de nous ne décède dans d'atroces souffrances » Harry éclata de rire et Ginny conclut.

- Il y a quand même moyen que Mrs Pomfresh nous sauve la vie, même si les atroces souffrances, on va devoir se les coltiner.

Cette fois ci, tous éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent en même temps. Les six joueurs se dirigèrent alors vers le couloir qui les menait au bord du terrain de Quidditch. Plus ils avançaient, et plus ils entendaient les cris et applaudissements des supporters. Le sol commençait même à trembler sous leurs piétinements. Une fois en plein air, un rugissement retentit. De l'autre côté du terrain, Harry aperçut les Serpentards faire leur entrée et croisa une fois de plus le rictus glacial de Malfoy et cela ne le rassura guère.

Automatiquement, les deux équipes se positionnèrent dans les airs au centre du terrain en attendant le coup de sifflet du professeur Bibine. Les Vert et Argent affichaient un air conspirateur, comme à leur habitude, mais cette fois ci, Harry avait envie de le prendre plus au sérieux. Plus vite il attrapait le Vif d'Or, plus rapidement le match se terminait, et mieux ce serait. Le professeur de vol venait de se positionner au centre. Puis très vite, elle lança dans les airs le souaffle, les deux cognards et le Vif d'Or puis siffla un grand coup strident. Les douze joueurs présents sur le terrain s'envolèrent. Le match de Serpentards contre les Gryffondors avait commencé.

A peine les joueurs avaient quitté le sol qu'un balai aérien prit place entre les deux maisons rivales. Très rapidement, la toute nouvelle formation des Gryffondors s'empara du souaffle pour ne le lâcher qu'en de très rares occasions. Les combinaisons qu'avaient répétées les filles marchaient à merveille et aucun des poursuiveurs Serpentards ne parvenaient à récupérer la grosse balle du jeu. Les filles rouge et or volaient en formation rapprochée et se distribuaient le souaffle à une vitesse telle que même Harry avait du mal à le distinguer… Elles faisaient cela avec tellement de facilité qu'une fois devant les buts des Serpentards, Blaise Zabini fut incapable de distinguer laquelle des trois allait tirer… Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui marqua les dix points.

Après une demi heure de match, les rouge et or menaient 70 à 10. Margee Rastif avait profité du fait que Crabbe et Goyle avaient mitraillé ses trois poursuiveuses adverses pour se saisir de la grosse boule rouge et la flanquer dans les buts. Le pauvre Ron n'avait rien pu y faire parce que, mystérieusement, quelque chose l'avait poussé à bas de son balai. Le problème dans toute cette histoire, c'est que le ciel qui était déjà bien gris était devenu presque noir à force d'être envahi par des nuages monstrueusement menaçants. Harry ressentit comme un coup de fouet d'adrénaline quand il entendit un vrombissement de tonnerre. Tout à coup, des cris dans la tribune de sa maison retentirent et il aperçut la jeune Alice Nyanka, une de leurs attrapeuses, chuter. La foudre venait de la toucher ! Par bonheur, cela s'était passé près du but de Ron et il venait de la déposer calmement sur le sol avant de remonter devant ses buts. Malheureusement, les poursuiveurs adverses en avaient profité pour y lancer deux fois le souaffle. Mais Katie récupéra très vite son sang froid et elle et Ginny se répartirent différemment la charge. Si bien qu'elles continuèrent à marquer des buts. Bien vite, le tableau afficha 120 à 40 pour les Gryffondors.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : le vif d'or, et Harry faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser traînasser les choses mais la petite sphère dorée n'était visible nulle part dans ces catacombes. Soudain, Harry aperçut Malfoy juste en face de lui, il le fixait avec le même regard glacial. Les éclairs qui illuminaient de temps à autre le ciel semblaient se refléter dans ses yeux couleur d'acier. Le Serpentard était immobile, et même le vent ne semblait avoir aucune prise sur lui. Il remua alors les lèvres et un éclair encore plus blanc s'abattit sur les buts circulaires de Ron. Celui-ci en reçut ensuite les étincelles et Harry vit son meilleur ami lâcher le manche de son balai et glisser vers le sol. Harry n'hésita pas et se lança à son secours. Le vent lui gelait les oreilles et il sentait même des rafales le déséquilibrer. Le pire, c'était l'impression de Malfoy le regardant, regardant toute la scène de son meilleur ami qui n'était à présent qu'à quelques mètres du sol. Harry poussa une dernière fois son éclair de feu et arriva juste à temps pour lui éviter de s'écraser. Il sentit même les brindilles du bout de son balai crisser contre le gazon humide alors qu'il remontait péniblement en chandelle, supportant son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, les poursuiveurs des Serpentards en avaient bien profité pour marquer plusieurs buts. Harry eut juste de le temps de déposer doucement Ron à côté de Mrs Pomfresh que l'arbitre siffla un temps mort à la demande de Katie et tous volèrent vers elle.

Katie était complètement échevelée et paniquée. Ses mains tremblaient même si elle serrait de toutes ses forces le manche de son balai pour le masquer. Ginny venait d'arriver et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement d'Harry pour le harceler de questions à propos de son frère. Les deux jeunes batteurs étaient trempés et grelottaient de peur ou de froid. Des deux probablement. La capitaine finit par reprendre le fil de ses idées.

- Bon, on ne doit pas se laisser faire. Je ne sais pas ce que les Serpentards font ou ne font pas mais on doit absolument changer toute notre stratégie » elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour trouver l'inspiration « OK. Brice, tu surveilles les buts. Fais ce que tu peux… »

- Oui mais ils sont encore sous le coup de la foudre !

- Je sais. Ne t'en approche pas trop alors… C'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! » son regard se radoucit un peu « Je suis certaine que tu peux y arriver Brice… Et puis, tu peux toujours renvoyer le souaffle avec ta batte si tu veux… » il sourit alors légèrement et hocha la tête « Martial, toi tu continues, essaye de nous éviter un maximum de cognards » il hocha le tête également « Ginny, on fait ce qu'on peut… Va falloir se la jouer solo cette fois-ci. T'étais une bonne attrapeuse l'an passée, il y a moyen que tu te faufiles »

Katie regarda alors le panneau des points. Il affichait 130 pour les Gryffondors et déjà 110 pour les Serpentards. Elle expira un grand coup et se tourna vers Harry, les yeux suppliants.

- Harry, tu DOIS attraper le vif d'or tout de suite, même dans cette purée de pois ! » il hocha également la tête « Allez courage les gars ! On va pas se laisser battre par ces vipères ! Pensez à Dean ! Pensez à Ron et Alice ! On va les battre ! En route ! »

Et elle s'envola. Les 3 autres joueurs la suivirent et Harry se dirigea vers le sommet des plus hauts drapeaux du terrain de Quidditch. Il devait trouver le Vif d'or le plus vite possible. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur tous les bruits qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, tout lui apparut plus clair. Il voyait et entendait les mouvements de tous les joueurs. Les applaudissements des supporters résonnaient dans sa tête et toutes les images passaient comme au ralentit. Il vit Ginny et Katie se démener comme des diablesses pour éviter les cognards et les poursuiveurs des Serpentards pour marquer un dernier but. Il vit Martial, le plus jeune de son équipe, se faire assommer par un cognard. Il vit Ginny se démener entre deux batteurs.

La colère commençait à l'envahir quand il aperçut Malfoy sourire calmement. Le flux de rancœur qu'il avait enfoui depuis des semaines commençait à circuler à nouveau dans ses veines. Une sensation de froid et chaud s'empara alors de son corps. Il entendait toutes les bourrasques, tous les sifflements, il entendait même son propre cœur battre. Soudain, il vit le Vif d'Or voler à la verticale vers le ciel. Il décolla alors immédiatement à sa poursuite. Il sentait plus que ne voyait Malfoy à ses trousses. Il l'entendait murmurer des mots incompréhensibles. La tempête semblait se déchaîner sur lui et Harry évita de justesse un lourd éclair. Plus il montait en altitude, plus le ciel était sombre, et plus le Vif d'or brillait. Harry sentait Malfoy approcher en même temps que lui s'approchait de son but. Il tendit alors le bras et dans un ultime effort s'en saisit. Sans plus attendre, il vira vers le bas. Malfoy le suivait toujours en criant comme un fou. Harry atterrit alors, le Vif d'Or en main, et s'évanouit.

Elle arriva en courrant et se jeta aux pieds du jeune homme. Celui ci était assis sur une grosse pierre irrégulière, le regard fixé dans le vide. Ses yeux semblaient plus froids que d'habitude. Il ne remua même pas un cil en l'entendant arriver et elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux en signe de soumission. D'habitude, il lui caressait les cheveux pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait remarquée, pour lui montrait qu'elle existait pour lui, mais aujourd'hui, il ne lui adressa aucun regard, il ne lui fit aucun signe et elle resta ainsi silencieuse sur le sol. Après de longues minutes, elle releva la tête et lui parla enfin.

- Mon ange, je suis désolée, vraiment. Les Gryffondors n'auraient jamais du gagner. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais mais les sorts de Contrôle du Ciel sont plus compliqués à maîtriser quand tout le monde regarde ! Pardonne moi mon amour… » des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux.

Il ne bougea pas plus mais ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son regard se durcit. Le jeune garçon semblait prêt à sauter sur une proie imaginaire. Il bougea enfin une main qui était si blanche qu'elle semblait presque morte et glissa ses doigts longs et fins dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille. Il se mit alors à sourire comme un psychopathe échappé d'hôpital psychiatrique et se mit à parler sur un ton froid et monocorde.

- Ils vont le payer. Tous. Si ils savaient ce que le Maître leur a préparé… Qu'ils fêtent leur victoire ce soir. Qu'ils acclament Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Qu'ils en profitent » il leva alors les yeux vers la tour des Gryffondors et parla encore plus bas, un rictus aux lèvres « Riez tant que vous le pouvez. Demain, vous pleurerez. »

Harry avait rapidement repris conscience mais Mrs Pomfresh avait insisté pour le garder en observation toute la nuit. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle allait avoir en observation la moitié de Poudlard… Bizarrement, des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves s'étaient sentis pris d'un mal étrangement contagieux et avaient bien entendu insisté pour passer par l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh s'était résignée au fait qu'une petite fête allait avoir lieu dans SA partie du château et avait prévenu Harry qu'elle resterait dans son bureau au cas où il aurait un quelconque souci et la fête avait pu commencer dans l'infirmerie. Les sept joueurs de Gryffondor avaient été alités. Tous avaient été victimes d' « accidents » plus ou moins naturels allant de la foudre à des cognards un peu trop insistants. Seul Harry ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il s'était évanoui. Il se souvenait d'avoir attrapé le Vif d'Or dans un état second, partagé entre la colère et la peur. Ce fut seulement quand il put se retrouver seul avec Ron et Hermione vers minuit qu'il en discuta.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je volais sur mon balai, j'ai atterri et puis je ne me souviens plus et… Où est mon balai ? »

- Le professeur McGonagall les a donné à des elfes de maison et ils s'occupent de tous les reconduire dans les bonnes chambres » Hermione était assise sur le lit de Ron qui se trouvait juste à côté de celui d'Harry et Ron se releva pour continuer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, en tout cas, à mon avis, ce n'est pas un sort… » Hermione était pensive.

- Harry… Tu te souviens au début de l'année ? Juste avant la rentrée… Quand tu as appris la mort de Fleur et Olivier Dubois… Je trouve que ça ressemble à ça… Sauf que tu as récupéré plus vite… » il acquiesça.

- C'est bien possible, mais ça ne m'avance pas plus ! » il balança les jambes hors de son lit et s'assit « Ca ressemble un peu à ce que j'ai eu aussi au ministère de la magie… »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et c'est ce moment que choisit Mrs Pomfresh pour sortir de son bureau, les mains posées sur les hanches arrondies. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Harry se recoucha immédiatement avant qu'elle n'ait émis le moindre son. Hermione descendit du lit de Ron immédiatement, les joues presque aussi rouges que celles du rouquin et elle lui lâcha la main. Mrs Pomfresh se positionna au pied des deux lits. Elle semblait exaspérée par cette soirée bruyante qui avait duré trop longtemps à son goût.

- Je crois que je vous ai laissés assez longtemps comme ça. Je crois, Mr Potter et Weasley qu'il est temps pour vous de vous reposer ! » Hermione fit mine de parler mais elle fut tout de suite coupée par Mrs Pomfresh « Miss Granger, des Elfes de maison vont vous raccompagner dans votre dortoir, et il est inutile de vouloir rester ici cette nuit. Je crois que ce soir, votre très cher Mr Weasley n'est pas dans un danger de mort immédiat, à moins que votre absence le tue à petit feu, ce dont, je dois vous l'avouer, je doute légèrement ! »

Hermione et Ron rougirent encore plus et Harry se pinça les bras pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et il crut même voire un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'infirmière. Hermione ramassa alors sa cape et son écharpe au pied du lit de Ron, fit la bise à Harry et se pencha vers Ron pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle avait à peine touché ses lèvres que Mrs Pomfresh expira bruyamment et se racla la gorge.

- Pitié Miss Granger ! Epargnez nous les adieux larmoyants des deux amoureux transits de Poudlard! » et Hermione partit immédiatement, suivie par trois petits elfes de maison.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière elle, Harry se laissa aller et éclata de rire. Soudain, Ron lui lança sa taie d'oreiller à la figure, s'ensuivit une bataille d'oreiller mémorable. Malheureusement, Mrs Pomfresh l'interrompit bien vite et força les deux jeunes garçons à s'endormir.

Ce ne fut pas bien difficile pour Harry. Les entraînements des derniers jours avaient été éreintants et la pression du match retombait seulement. Il tomba alors immédiatement dans un sommeil profond. Plus tard dans la nuit, il se mit à rêver de chose assez bizarres, comme d'habitude. Il rêva de Mrs Pomfresh arbitrant un match de Quidditch entre sept Hermione et sept Ron qui s'étaient multipliés comme des petits pains. Dans son songe, Mrs Pomfresh volait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain à chaque fois qu'un Ron ou qu'une Hermione recevait un cognard sur la tête. Pour finir, ce fut l'infirmière qui en reçut deux, un venant de chaque équipe.

Soudain, le rêve quitta son forma doux et trouble et Harry se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité. Seuls les rayons de la Lune brillaient au dessus de lui et il put apercevoir sous lui de l'eau. Harry se trouvait debout en plein milieu d'une mer noire comme le jais quand tout à coup, il entendit un rire froid et carnassier qu'il reconnu bien vite. Ce rire, il était impossible pour lui de jamais l'oublier. Ce rire, il l'avait entendu trop souvent, en réalité et dans ses rêves. Puis enfin la silhouette de son ennemi de toujours de détacha de l'obscurité qui les entourait. Harry voulut sortir sa baguette mais il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Voldemort de mit à rire.

- Idiot ! Tu rêves et c'est moi qui contrôle ton rêve, tu n'as pas ta baguette avec toi ! » des sangles d'eau entourèrent alors le corps d'Harry pour l'empêcher de remuer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Harry avait craché ces mots en se débattant.

- Potter, tu n'es pas en position de protester ! » la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres se fit plus aigue, froide et sifflante « Je voulais juste te rappeler qui était le plus puissant d'entre nous, lequel pouvait envahir les rêves de l'autre, lequel pouvait faire du mal à l'autre, lequel pouvait faire souffrir les proches de l'autre ! »

Harry se sentit pris d'une bouffée de colère. Voldemort n'était pas le plus puissant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que lui, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu était aussi Celui-Qui-Avait-Empêché-Voldemort-De-Pénétrer-Dans-Son-Esprit-Depuis-Le-Début-De-L'été-Dernier ! En se moment même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricanait sans fin sans pour autant faire le moindre mouvement, ses pupilles rouge sang en forme de fente étaient encrées dans celle d'Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor respira alors un grand coup et essaya de vider instinctivement son esprit. Voldemort se mit à rire encore plus fort.

- Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me chasser comme cela, moi ? » il ri encore plus fort.

Mais bientôt ses éclats de rire se transformèrent en cris de colère. En effet, les liens aquatiques qui entouraient Harry partaient en fumée et le jeune Gryffondor s'éloignait dans les airs.

- Quoi ? Comment es-tu capable de partir ?

Harry sentit alors une douleur atroce au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater et se sentait revenir plus près de Voldemort. Il ravala alors sa douleur et continua à vider son esprit. L'eau sous lui avait disparu, l'ombre et les cris de son ennemi s'éloignaient maintenant et il se sentit revenir à lui. Juste avant de se réveiller, il entendit la dernière phrase de Lord Voldemort.

- Toi tu peux partir, mais tes amis ne partiront pas. Ils vont souffrir, et ce ne sera que de ta faute ! De ta faute !

- Non ! » et Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

_Voilà ENFIN mon chapitre 24 !!! Je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me pourfendre en excuses parce que ça ne servira à rien. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas dit que j'arrêtais à jamais mon histoire. Il faut que vous sachiez que je la terminerai et pour du vrai. Ce qui se passe, c'est comme toute étudiante en dernière année à l'Univ, j'ai un énorme stage, un énorme mémoire et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi… Je voudrais vraiment que vous me pardonniez. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai plus posté depuis si longtemps que vous avez certainement oublié l'histoire, j'espère vraiment que vous avez relu mes petits résumés… Donc voilà, un chapitre pas trop court, pas trop long ! C e qui suit sera très sombre ! C'est certain ! Place aux remerciements !!!!_

_**Zabou :** Merci tout plein ! Les compliments font toujours très très plaisir ;)_

_**Boneless **: Et non, t'as pas été le premier à posté… Je voulais tout particulièrement te remercier pour tes petits encouragements même quand je postais pas ! Je te fais plein de gros ziboux mon choupinou !_

_**Bartim (de Bartimeus) :** Merci pour ta review… Même si t'est qu'à moitié belge, c'est mieux que pas du tout ;) Merci pour ta fidélité, vraiment !!! C'est vrai que si notre petit Harry était allé voir les nymphes, j'aurais du mettre un R pour ce chapitre parce que si j'avais été lancée sur le sujet, je n'aurais plus pu proposer tout ça à un 'public général'… Je te fais plein de bisous et je te dis à la prochaine !!!_

_**Gh()st** : Et voui c'est moi que rev'là ! J'espère que toi t'es toujours là… Alors, dans ta review, tu m'avais parlé des nymphes… Ben oui, même si c'est une fille qui descend ds l'Entre, ça restera des nymphes, et oui, ça peut devenir vraiment chaud bouillant !!! Harry est grand assez pour assumer ;) et moi aussi j'assume, j'ai 22 ans, il manquerait plus que je sois choquée… Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que j'aurais pu mieux décrire la magie noire qui règne ds l'Entre… mais dis toi que je suis pas une pro de l'écriture non plus… dommage. En ce qui concerne les sites d'ésotérisme, j'ai pas garder les liens donc je peux pas t'aider, il suffit de faire une bête recherche google… Il y a un site chouette avec le mot 'grimoire' dans le titre mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens… Sinon, vous etes toujours en guerre avec Julie Subervie pour connaître la future petite amie d'Harry ??? Moi j'ai choisi, mais je vous dirai pas qui avant le moment M !!! Allez je te fais plein de poutouxes !_

_**Basile** : merci tout plein de m'avoir laissé un commentaire. T'avais hâte de savoir la suite, et ben t'as du attendre trois siècles mon pauvre petit chou !!!_

_**Juliette Subervie** : je suis d'accord avec toi pour les ressemblances entre Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Agneaux… Pour tout t'avouer, je me suis inspirée des décors des mines de la Moria pour les escaliers et le cadre de l'Entre ;) J'ai un tout petit peu développé Ron et Hermione ici… j'espère que t'as aimé !!! Allez bisous bisous !!!_


	25. La nuit de Porcelaine

_Bonjour bonjour, voici enfin mon chapitre 25 !!! Vous pouvez lire les résumés des 23 premiers sur mon LiveJournal dont l'adresse est ou bien dans mon profil, ou bien juste ici : __ (vous pouvez aussi y aller pour avoir de mes nouvelles !)_

_**Résumé général : **Harry est en 6e année à Poudlard, mais le mal règne maintenant à l'intérieur des murs de l'école des sorciers. Ses amis sont les victimes d'un mystérieux sort, le 'gellatus'._

_**Résumé du chapitre 24 :** Les Gryffondors affrontent les Serpentards au Quidditch dans un match sans pitié de la part des Vert Argent. Heureusement, l'équipe des gentils l'emporte (comme par hasard). Mais tout n'est pas beau pour autant ! Harry s'évanouit et se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas tout, il rencontre à nouveau Voldemort, mais dans un rêve… Celui-ci le prévient ! Ses amis vont souffrir… _

Chapitre XXV

La Nuit de Porcelaine

Harry eut à peine le temps de sortir de son état semi éveillé qu'il entendit des cris. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre d'où ils venaient. Ils provenaient du lit voisin du sien. Ils provenaient du lit de Ron. Le jeune rouquin était en train de s'égosiller alors que des convulsions agitaient son corps. Harry sauta alors de son lit et prit Ron dans ses bras. Cela avait marché le premier soir où son ami était revenu de l'infirmerie. Harry l'avait serré très fort et l'avait arraché aux abîmes qui l'attiraient comme le vide.

A partir du moment où Harry le serra dans ses bras, il se sentit tourbillonner à ses côtés. Ils tombaient tous les deux tout au fond d'une crevasse en fusion. De tous les côtés, la pénombre les entouraient et Ron pleurait, criait qu'il ne voulait pas y retourner. Harry ferma alors les yeux. Instinctivement, il se mit à penser à un souvenir heureux. Il se remémora tous les moments qu'il avait passés avec Ron. Il repensa à leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, aux moments où ils ont ri jusqu'au jour de la soirée d'Halloween, jusqu'au jour où Ron et Hermione se sont embrassés. Soudain, Harry se sentit reprendre pied et revenir dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ron respira un grand coup et ouvrit les yeux en fixant le plafond pendant que son ami relâchait un peu son étreinte.

- Ron ! Ca va ?

- Oui… » à question idiote, réponse idiote !

- Ron, je…

- Tu l'as vu Harry… N'en parle pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu as vu ! A personne ! » le rouquin avait un regard implorant et effrayé.

- Ron, Dumbledore… » il n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase devant les yeux apeurés de son ami « D'accord… Je ne lui dirai rien mais il doit savoir que tu as failli… »

- Harry… S'il te plait… » des larmes coulaient maintenant de ses yeux.

- Ron, on va… On va voir » et il se releva pour chercher ses lunettes qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper « Heureusement que Mrs Pomfresh ne t'a pas entendu »

- Harry… On n'en parle plus… S'il te plait… On ne parle plus de tout cela…

- Mais Ron ! » il se redressa « Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais retombé dans… là dedans et… »

- Mais non Harry, c'était juste un cauchem…

- NON RON ! CE N'ETAIT PAS UN CAUCHEMAR ! C'ETAIT VOLDEMORT QUI TE RAPPELLAIT ! ET TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN ! » il s'arrêta essoufflé et repris plus calmement en s'asseyant sur son propre lit « Il m'a parlé pendant mon sommeil aussi. Il m'a prévenu de ce qu'il allait te faire, de ce qu'il allait vous faire… » et il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Il t'a parlé ? Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Ron était toujours pâle.

- Il a essayé de m'intimider puis il m'a dit que mes amis allaient souffrir. Que j'étais peut être assez fort pour me cacher mais que vous, non… » soudain la porte claqua et Hermione entra en trombe. Elle se précipita vers le lit de Ron.

- Ron ! Tu vas bien ? » elle cherchait dans tous les recoins de son visage la moindre indication de souci.

- Oui je vais bien Hermione ! Ne t'inquiète pas… » et elle le serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

- J'ai… J'ai eu un pressentiment Ron. En me réveillant ce matin, et je suis venue ici tout de suite. Oh Ron ! J'ai eu si peur.

- Non je n'ai rien Hermione… C'est juste Harry qui a fait une sale rencontre cette nuit… » elle sorti sa tête du cou de son amoureux et fixa alors Harry qui était resté muet devant la capacité de Ron a masquer si facilement ses émotions « Harry ? Tu as rêvé de quelque chose ? »

Et Harry lui raconta ce que Voldemort lui avait dit. Les menaces qu'il avait proférées. Bientôt, ils quittèrent tous les trois l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la Grande Salle sans avoir aperçu Mrs Pomfresh. Ce qui arrangea grandement Ron. Hermione essayait déjà de recouper les choses entre elles. Sa prémonition. Le rêve de Harry. Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la Salle où les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors.

En passant les deux immenses portes de chêne, Harry, Ron et Hermione se turent. Un silence assommant régnait dans la salle. Tous les élèves chuchotaient et quand Ron s'assit à côté de sa sœur, il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tout le monde se tait ici ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron » elle chuchotait « c'était comme cela quand je suis arrivée il y a cinq minutes, personne ne parlait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ose pas parler trop fort » elle leva les yeux vers Luna et l'interrogea du regard, cette dernière lui fit non de la tête.

- Harry, Ron, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon. Harry, ton rêve et…

Elle fut interrompue par des rires bruyants provenant du hall d'entrée alors qu'un groupe de Serpentards faisaient leur entrée. Ils semblaient tous avoir oublié leur défaite cuisante de la veille au Quidditch. Leurs visages étaient rayonnants. Toute la Salle s'était tournée vers eux et entre deux éclats de rire, Drago Malfoy tourna la tête vers Harry, un rictus toujours aux lèvres. Harry comprit alors que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Il tourna alors la tête vers la table des professeurs, à la recherche de Dumbledore. Il devait lui raconter son rêve. Mais personne n'y était assis et c'est à ce moment que le courrier arriva. La petite volée de hiboux habituelle avait triplé, si pas quadruplé. Les exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier tombèrent devant chaque abonné et presque tous les élèves reçurent une ou plusieurs lettres à l'aspect plus ou moins officiel. Les hiboux quittèrent la Grande Salle et les seuls bruits qu'Harry entendit furent les déchirements de papier, puis le silence.

Une seconde. Il se pencha vers Hermione pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Deux secondes. Il se positionna derrière ses cheveux emmêlés.

Trois secondes. Un cri. Deux cris. Des hurlements.

Quatre secondes. Il lut le gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Cinq secondes. L'horreur.

_Nuit de Porcelaine_

_En ce lundi 14 décembre, nous avons l'intense regret de vous annoncer que la première grande attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Surtout-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a eu lieu la nuit dernière. La marque des Ténèbres a régné dans de nombreuses villes de Grande Bretagne. En effet, plusieurs familles moldues et sorcières ont été les victimes des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se font appeler 'Mangemorts' (cf page 5). Ces attaques ont été adressées avec une rare violence sur des personnes qui semblaient avoir été choisies dans un but bien précis. Actuellement, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de vous informer de la raison qui a dicté ces faits trop précis. _

_En ce moment même, les médicomages urgentistes dénombrent 24 morts et 27 blessés comptant, pour certains, dans les familles sorcières les plus respectées par tous. Nous voudrions dès à présent présenter nos condoléances à tous les proches des victimes. Le Ministre 'actuel' de la Magie ne s'est pas encore prononcé à propos de cet évènement d'une ampleur nationale. _

_Les victimes ont été frappées durant leur sommeil par une multitude de sorts plus féroces les uns que les autres, l'Avada Kedavra étant le plus courant. Les quelques rescapés ont pu se défendre contre les plus novices des Mangemorts. Malheureusement les moldus n'ont pu éviter le pire pour la plupart d'entre eux. Nous devons remercier la mémoire de Merlin, plusieurs Aurors ont été assez rapides pour sauver des dizaines de vies et nous leur en serons à jamais reconnaissants._

_Nous mettons en bas de cette page une liste non exhaustive des victimes parmi les moldus et les sorciers qui ont été trouvées cette nuit et nous espérons ne pas devoir rallonger ces colonnes dans la prochaine édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Nous adressons une dernière fois toutes nos condoléances aux familles dont certains membres sont décédés._

_Mr Julius Bell, _

_Mrs Amelia Bones, _

_Mr Cornelius Boot, _

_Mrs Sulami Chang, _

_Mr Patricius Corner, _

_Mrs Adriana Crivey, _

_Mrs Arietta et Mr Michaelus Goldstein, _

_Mrs Ptaricia, Miss Julia et Mr Julius Habbott,_

_Mrs Hestia Jones, _

_Mrs Adela, Mr Lee et Mr Pharus Jordan, _

_Mr Algie Londubat,_

_Miss Olympe Maxime, _

_Mrs Suri et Mr Mitita Patil, _

_Kurtus, Nathilius, Christophus, Mrs Susannah et Mr Sophus Smith nous ont quitté._

_Mrs Lauria et Mr Augustus Brown,_

_Mr Delidus Crivey,_

_Mr Elphias Doge,_

_Mrs Ministria Edgecombe,_

_Hernst, Alexandra, John, Mrs Daniela et Mr Paul Finningham,_

_Zabrin, Valeriana, Depninus, Mrs Allia et Mr Yvan Flinch Fletchey,_

_Justineia, Mrs Georgina et Mr Quentino Johnson,_

_Mrs Adelaïda Londubat,_

_Mr Salvatore Lovegood,_

_Mr Fabrice MacMillan,_

_Mr Kingsley Shackelbolt,_

_Kristina, Yuri, Remia, Mrs Titia et Mr Fabricius Spinnet sont sévèrement blessés. _

Hermione tourna fébrilement les pages pour enfin parvenir à l'article sus mentionné.

_Evasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban_

_C'est avec une immense horreur que nous vous informons de l'évasion des onze Mangemorts qui étaient détenus jusque là dans la prison d'Azkaban. Conformément aux craintes de plusieurs membres du ministère, les détraqueurs qui, jusque là, en gardaient les portes se sont rangés du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

_Nous mettons à votre disposition les portraits des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De gauche à droite, vous pouvez voir messieurs Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Lestrange, Avery, Dolohov, Mulciber, Rookwood et Jugson._

_Nous vous recommandons vivement de ne rien tenter face à l'un deux et de contacter les services compétents dès que possible. Nous vous proposons d'appeler via le réseau de cheminette (sécurisé) à l'adresse suivante : 'Case à Gogo'. La plus grande prudence reste de mise dans cette situation effrayante. N'oubliez pas ce que répétait l'ancien Auror : 'Vigilance constante'. _

Hermione reposa son journal et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait débuté sa lecture, Harry entendit des éclats en sanglots dans la Grande Salle. Il vit des silhouettes disparaître en courant. Le journal s'était refermé en tombant sur la table et la première page n'était illustrée que par une photographie de la marque des ténèbre qui avait bien longtemps volé dans le ciel la vieille. Il relisait tous les noms. Encore et encore jusqu'au moment où la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Comme un cognard en plein visage. Les noms des familles décimées commençaient à former un tout cohérent pour lui. Bell, Bones, Boot, Chang, Corner. Et les autres. Voldemort avait visé les familles des membres de l'AD. Soudain, Harry se leva, très calmement. Il prononça alors d'une voix faible mais claire et calme cette phrase qui brisa ses amis. Ceux qui croyaient encore lui.

- J'arrête. Hermione, tu préviens ceux de l'AD que c'est terminé. Tu leur dis que je suis désolé pour tout. Pour le Gellatus, pour leurs parents. Pour tout.

Puis il recula d'un pas et partit sans même se rendre compte que tous les regards de la Salle étaient fixés sur lui. Il n'entendit même pas Hermione l'appeler et vit encore moins Ron la retenir. Harry sortit du château et se mit à marcher, le plus loin possible de Poudlard, le plus loin possible des autres élèves. De la magie, de ce qui l'attendait encore. Il s'éloignait le plus loin possible de sa vie. Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment au bord du lac, à l'entrée de l'Antre du Lac. Il invoqua alors la bille de l'entrée « _Accio bille_ ! » sans même se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de sortir sa baguette de sa poche intérieure, ni de la toucher d'ailleurs. La bille arriva seulement quelques secondes plus tard devant lui et il s'enfonça sous l'eau. Et il marcha, lentement, très lentement vers les escaliers. Il ne fit même pas attention au petit Pyewacket qui s'élevait à sa hauteur porté par ses lierres grimpant. Harry ne lui répondit pas non plus quand le petit Imp lui proposa de grimper avec lui pour descendre plus rapidement comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Harry était dans son monde vide de bruit, de pensées et d'images. Il descendait juste des marches qui le menaient vers la pénombre, le Noir, le Sombre. Il s'avança vers les branches de lierre entrecroisées qui formaient da table de travail et son siège et s'arrêta lentement à leur hauteur. Pye l'avait rejoint mais restait en retrait.

- M'sieu Harry… Bonjour m'sieu Harry» il tendit doucement le bras vers le jeune Gryffondor qui feuilletait doucement les premières pages d'un vieux grimoire « Pyewacket a senti que quelque chose de Mal était arrivé cette nuit m'sieu Harry. Vous pouvez tout dire à Pye si vous voulez ou je peux vous laisser tout… ».

Soudain, Harry éclata. Il cria de tous ses poumons, des sons qui ne voulaient rien dire. Il se mit alors à jeter par terre tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Les livres, les vieux objets magiques. Il arracha plusieurs branches des lierres.

- POURQUOIIIIIIIIII ? POURQUOI MOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI BIEN PU FAIRE AU BON DIEU POUR MERITER CA ! MOI TOUT CE QUE JE VOULAIS C'ETAIT AVOIR UNE VIE NORMALE AVEC DES PARENTS DES AMIS » il donna un énorme coup de pied dans un minuscule livre alors que des volutes d'une fumée grisâtre s'envolaient du lac sous terrain « ET TOUT CE QUE J'AI EU C'EST UN MALADE QUI A TUE MA FAMILLE, MES AMIS, SIRIUS » encore un livre envoyé dans le décor « ET MAINTENANT, j'ESSAYE DE VIVRE, D'AVOIR DES AMIS… MAIS IL LES TUE… TOUS » un léger clapotis parvenait du lac mais Harry ne l'entendait pas et les pierres scintillantes du parterre qui étaient censées le protéger des autres créatures semblaient ternir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'emportait « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ? POURQUOI MOI ? POURQUOI… sssssssshyyyyyyyyyreth aaaarzzziiiroth… »

Pyewacket ne comprenait plus Harry ! Sous le régime de la fureur, il s'était mis à parler en fourchelang et les eaux du lac sous terrain commençaient à tanguer. Le petit Imp savait pourquoi. Il savait ce qu'il y avait là en dessous. Il ouvrit alors le petit sac qui pendait à son cou et en sortit une pierre d'un rouge sang qu'il serra dans sa main.

- HARRY POTTER » Harry sursauta et brandit sa baguette vers la source d'une voix tonitruante, l'Imp avait désormais des yeux flamboyants d'un rouge écarlate et avait sauté sur la table de lierre « VOUS DEVEZ VOUS CALMER ! VOTRE COLERE EST EN TRAIN DE REVEILLER LES MONSTRES DU LAC ! TAISEZ VOUS ENFIN POUR QUE PUISSE A NOUVEAU REGNER L'ORDRE DANS MON ANTRE » puis l'Imp ferma les yeux, laissa tomber la pierre précieuse qu'il serrait dans sa main et s'assit, haletant et épuisé.

En quelques instants, Harry était passé d'une colère noire à une inquiétude honteuse. Le petit Pyewacket s'était roulé sur lui-même et Harry s'était agenouillé à ses côtés pour faire quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il devait l'aider. Puis l'Imp releva la tête et ses minuscules yeux globuleux étaient redevenus bleu ciel et Harry y sentait la tristesse. Cette tristesse reflétait la sienne. Contenue. Trop lourde pour l'expliquer. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux encore pendant de longues minutes. Les pierres du sol recommençaient à scintiller et les volutes de fumée qui s'étaient élevées du lac sous terrain étaient retombées dans leurs abîmes. Puis Harry se mit à parler de tout. Il expliqua à Pye qui il était, pourquoi il faisait des recherches dans l'Antre. Il lui expliqua pourquoi il avait tout arrêté. Ses amis morts, ou presque. Le petit Imp avait son regard bleu ciel planté dans le sien et Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Un peu plus tôt, la créature lui avait fait une peur atroce mais maintenant il l'admirait encore plus. Il l'avait simplement écouté sans tenter de lui faire une quelconque morale. Petit à petit, Pye se remit à parler.

- M'sieu Harry, vous savez, je suis renfermé ici depuis très longtemps mais je crois que la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire, c'est ce dont vous avez envie » et l'Imp posa sa minuscule main sur le côté gauche du torse d'Harry, juste au dessus de son cœur « Mme Olga me disait toujours, quand je chipotais encore dans son grenier, que je parlais beaucoup trop mais je crois que c'est vous qui devez décider… » Harry souffla un grand coup, abaissa les épaules et le regard.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire tu sais Pye… Là haut, ils attendent tous que je fasse quelque chose, que je tue Voldemort ou je ne sais quoi… Mais j'en suis incapable Pye, incapable » sa voix se brisa et des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses pommettes « Je ne suis qu'un sorcier de 16 ans, et lui… il… il a tué tant de gens, et il n'a jamais été blessé… Et plus je m'investis, plus il s'acharne et plus les choses s'empirent… »

- M'sieu Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit vous qui empiriez les choses, mais lui. Moi je crois que si vous ne vous sentez pas assez fort, vous devez attendre le bon moment, faire tout ce que vos amis font. M'sieu Harry, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et vos amis savent que ce qui arrive à leur famille n'est pas de votre faute, mais celle de Voldemort, c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez ? » Harry fit oui de la tête « Si vous voulez faire quelque chose contre lui déjà maintenant, faites le, mais n'oubliez pas de vivre. Je vous vois bien trop souvent par ici, non pas que votre compagnie me déplait, mais un jeune homme de votre âge, m'sieu Harry, il doit rire, et courir après les jeunes sorcières » Harry sourit alors et Pyewacket souleva son visage du bout des doigts « Vous voyez, au moins je vous aurais fait sourire… Maintenant, m'sieu Harry, faites le vide dans votre esprit, et dites moi… Ce que je vous propose, moi, petit Imp, c'est de ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passe dehors. Je fais bien sans moi… Mais concentrez vous bien sur ce qui se passe dans le château de Poudlard. Dites moi… Qu'est-ce qui vous chiffonne et que vous pourriez affronter ? »

Harry regarda l'Imp et essaya de graver ses mots dans sa mémoire. C'étaient les propos les plus sages qu'il ait entendu depuis très longtemps, et d'un style tout à fait différent de ceux d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui l'ennuyait le plus DANS Poudlard. Que les autres le regardent, non…

- Il y a d'abord les attaques contre mes amis. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qui les dirige, oh, j'ai bien ma petite idée. Mais le pire, c'est que je me demande comment ils font pour savoir où nous sommes. Je ne peux rien faire pour les empêcher de partir du côté du mal…

- Ca c'est bien vrai m'sieu Harry, et j'en connais un rayon !

- Hum, oui. Je disais que je pouvais rien faire contre ça mais si ils savent certaines choses, c'est que quelqu'un leur dit. Mais personne d'autre que ceux de l'AD ne le sait.

- Et ce sont tous vos amis m'sieu Harry ?

- Euh oui… Enfin non… Il y en a de qui je suis proche, et d'autres aussi que je connais moins bien mais j'ai confiance en eux, tous !

- M'sieu Harry, je crois que vous êtes trop gentil. Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise ici, c'est combien le Mal peut tourner, ou changer les personnes de l'intérieur. Il peut les déchirer, les torturer, les manipuler. Leur faire croire qu'Il les aime, Il peut leur offrir le pouvoir. C'est très facile de partir dans le Sombre. Regardez juste les créatures qui se baladent par ici » il fit un signe de tête vers le lac sous terrain « Avant, elles étaient toutes bonnes. Tout le monde est bon au début, mais il est très aisé de changer, m'sieu Harry. Et c'est la même chose pour les gens en qui vous avez confiance, vos amis même… Vous devriez faire attention m'sieu Harry. »

- Tu veux dire que je devrais espionner les membres de l'AD ? » Harry fit une grimace informe et Pyewacket se crispa un peu.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Je crois que vous devriez trouver un moyen d'observer vos ennemis et de très près… Et voir si des amis à vous ont les mêmes habitudes, ou une même habitude. Le meilleur moyen de contrôler ses ennemis est de savoir tout ce qu'ils font, m'sieu Harry…

- Pye, je crois que si tu n'étais pas si poilu, je t'embrasserais !

- Oh non m'sieu Harry, je n'aime pas les bisous !!! Sauf ceux de ma Madame Elga peut être… » et il sourit avec un air de nostalgie sur le visage « Mais que je me reprenne moi m'sieu Harry ! Toutes ces recherches, je crois qu'elles vous font plus de mal que de bien… Et puis regardez, il ne vous reste plus que trois livres et vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé la moindre mention de votre troisième sort ! Moi ce que je vous propose, c'est de les terminer et de vous envoyer Dobby si je trouve quelque chose. Au moins, quand il viendra me dire coucou, il aura une bonne excuse et il arrêtera de râler ! » et Pye sauta par terre en se dirigeant vers les quelques livres qu'Harry avait jeté par terre durant son accès de rage.

- Ca, ce serait le paradis Pye !

Harry partit alors de l'autre côté de la pièce pour ramasser un très vieux grimoire qu'il avait failli réduire en miettes quelques minutes plus tôt. Il redisposa chaque page dans le bon ordre. Tout à coup, son regard s'arrêta sur un passage mordoré.

_Terrificus Amnesia_

_Nous avons abordé dans ce paragraphe tous les sorts d'amnésie à différente durée d'action. Nous vous avons proposé potions et sorts de toutes sortes, tropicaux et cetera. Pour clore ce chapitre sur les sorts d'amnésie, je voudrais vous faire part du plus ancien enchantement qui n'ait jamais existé selon nous. Comme tous les sorts archaïques, il était basé sur un sentiment fort. Ici, il s'agit de la terreur, non, pas une peur vulgairement commune, ni un petit hoquet de frayeur. Nous parlons ici du sentiment qui vous serre les entrailles de l'intérieur, du sentiment précis que nous ressentons tous devant la mort, ou la torture. Le 'Terrificus Amnesia' nous rappelle cette terreur qui, à son tour, voile notre vision des faits présents, des personnes qui sont à côté de nous, du décor qui nous entoure. Le sortilège archaïque fait en sorte que cette frayeur perdure indéfiniment et nous empêche de jamais nous rappeler pourquoi ou à cause de qui. _

_Aristide Pleynocket en est l'exemple parfait. Un jour, son voisin l'a attaqué pour une simple histoire de potager envahissant. S'ensuivirent une dispute et un duel mémorables. Mr Judilet, le voisin, jeta un sortilège inflammatoire au toit de chaumière de Mr Pleynocket. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il prononça en plus le 'Terrificus Amnesia'. Et encore aujourd'hui, Mr Pleynocket n'a pas la moindre idée de pourquoi sa maison a été réduite en cendres et de pourquoi son très cher ami voisin l'évite alors qu'il envahit même un peu son potager…_

_Plus techniquement, plusieurs sorciers ont tenté de jumeler ce sort avec d'autres, mais malheureusement, ses effets en étaient nettement diminués. Nous vous recommandons néanmoins qu'en cas de nécessité, le 'Terrificus Amnesia' doit être choisi en dernier recours et qu'un bon petit 'Oubliettes' ne fait jamais de mal_.

Harry se leva tout à coup.

- Je l'ai trouvée Pye ! La troisième composante du 'Gellatus' ! Le sort s'appelle le 'Terrificus Amnesia' et… et… il était là ! Juste ici !

- Ca veut dire alors m'sieu Harry que vous n'allez plus venir me voir ! » Pyewacket avait dit ça d'un ton ironique et Harry sourit.

- Oh ! Pye ! Tout cela, c'est grâce à toi, sans tous tes conseils, je n'aurais jamais… enfin… Et puis qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais t'abandonner ici, tout seul ? Oh que non ! Je compte bien venir te mettre au courant de tout et écouter tes sages conseils, et puis, il y a toujours Dobby. Comme j'ai pu le voir et le comprendre, vous vous entendez bien tous les deux !

- Ca c'est bien vrai m'sieu Harry » le jeune Gryffondor piétinait d'impatience « Allez-y ! Je vois bien que vous mourrez d'envie de courir à la lumière pour expliquer vos découvertes ! » Harry commença alors à s'éloigner vers les escaliers mais Pye lui proposa ses lierres grimpeuses « Ca ira plus vite comme ça, m'sieu Harry »

- Merci… Encore une fois !

- Une chose m'sieu Harry ! N'oubiez pas ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ! A votre âge, on doit s'amuser, jouer de vilaines blagues, et tomber amoureux…

- Je sais Pye, je sais » et Harry baissa la tête en arrivant au sommet de la vollée d'escaliers, juste devant la petite porte. Il serra la petite main de l'Imp et lui dit au revoir.

- Au revoir m'sieu Harry ! Et n'oubliez surtout pas ! Il faut vivre dans la vie ! » et la grosse porte humide se referma.

Harry remonta vers le château avec ces dernières paroles gravées en lui. Maintenant, il était bien décidé à vivre et à botter les fesses de ceux qui les attaquaient sans cesse. En chemin, il tapota sur son gallion pour prévenir les membres de l'AD de leur réunion imminente. Une fois à l'intérieur, la première étape fut le bureau du professeur Dumbledore mais, comme le reste du château, il semblait vide. Alors Harry se dirigea vers celui de Tonks. Il la trouva toute ébouriffée et les yeux rougeâtres. Désormais, elle devrait donner son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seule. Kingsley ne l'aiderait plus pendant un long moment… Les nouvelles d'Harry lui redonnèrent un peu de baume au cœur et ils décidèrent d'un planning pour les prochaines vacances de noël. En attendant, Harry devait essayer de trouver les contre sorts aux composantes du Gellatus.

Sa dernière étape fut enfin la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'il y entra, tous les membres de l'AD l'y attendaient déjà. Une fois à l'intérieur, un silence de mort y régna alors que quand Harry avait ouvert la porte, tout le monde s'affairait à discuter. Ils s'assirent tous en attendant le discours de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Mais-Qui-Allait-Les-Lacher, parce qu'Hermione les avait prévenu des intentions d'Harry. En la quittant ce matin après le déjeuner, il lui avait dit qu'il arrêtait. Tout. Harry se dirigea alors vers l'endroit où il faisait ses petits discours d'habitude, mais cette fois ci, au lieu de rester debout, il s'assit parmi les autres membres de l'AD.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… J'ai… » mais il fut interrompu par Neville.

- Harry, on sait tous que c'est difficile pour toi… Hermione nous a dit que tu voulais arrêter tout ça… On comprend que ça fait beaucoup pour toi mais il faut que tu saches que ça fait beaucoup pour nous aussi et… » Harry essaya de continuer.

- Neville attend, je… »

- Non, Harry. On voulait que tu saches qu'on te remercie tous, mais que nous n'allons pas arrêter. Et on veut te proposer de rester avec nous, même si tu ne nous enseignes plus. Tu peux même prendre une pause si tu veux… Mais il faut que tu saches que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici Harry » les regards des autres élèves présents dans la Salle sur Demande reflétaient la même expression que ceux de Neville même si parfois les yeux étaient bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Merci Neville. Merci à tous. Mais il y a du changement depuis ce matin, et ma petite crise d'enfant gâté est passée » les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent « Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier d'être tous venus ici. Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de Poudlard mais qu'on pouvait agir ici, à l'intérieur. Ce que Voldemort a fait, c'était dirigé contre nous, notre petit groupe. Il n'y a que nos familles qui ont été décimées et ce monstre l'a fait exprès, pour que nous cessions nos réunions. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il doit en avoir eu vent. La copie de notre liste de l'année dernière a du tomber entre ses mains. Nous n'y pouvons plus rien pour l'instant. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est faire en sorte qu'on soit en sécurité ICI. En attendant d'être prêts à affronter l'extérieur. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est trouver des contre sorts au Gellatus et nous entraîner à nous battre. Nos familles le méritent bien. » Hermione l'interrompit d'une minuscule voix.

- Mais Harry… On a cherché, tu as cherché… On ne connaît pas les composantes du 'Gellatus'…

- On ne les connaissait pas Hermione… Avant. On ne les connaissait pas. Maintenant, on les connaît. J'ai trouvé la dernière ce matin » et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Tous se redressèrent d'un coup et ce fut au tour de Katie de parler.

- Tu en avais déjà ? Tu… tu ne nous avais rien dit Harry !

- Oui ! Tu aurais du nous le dire, on t'aurait aidé pour les contre sorts… » Susan Bones venait de s'étirer.

- Je sais, mais je préférais attendre avant de vous le dire… Je voulais que ma théorie des trois composantes se vérifie… Maintenant, il ne suffit plus qu'à trouver les trois contre sorts qui vont avec…

- Allez Harry ! Dis nous ce que c'est ! » le côté curieux et scientifique d'Hermione parlait pour tous.

- J'y arrive, laissez moi le temps de mettre tout en place dans ma tête ! » Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se concentra sur un résumé plus ou moins synthétique de l'histoire puis il se racla la gorge et continua « Bon, le 'Gellatus' est un sort qui est composé de trois autres sorts anciens, puissants mais presque oubliés ou transformés. Le premier sort est l'ancêtre de l'Avada Kedavra. C'est celui-ci qui serait à l'origine de l'état de coma des victimes du 'Gellatus'. Il a été changé, amélioré ou adouci tant de fois que son prototype avait été oublié… sauf par Voldemort il me semble… »

Des murmures se baladèrent dans la Salle sur Demande pendant quelques secondes puis Harry continua :

- Le deuxième sort s'appelle le 'Paradox Noctis'. La personne qui le jette peut contrôler les rêves ou cauchemars de la victime à distance et à volonté. Il peut même en donner les commendes à un autre sorcier plus puissant. Je vous laisse imaginer à qui dans ce cas-ci… » les yeux devenaient de plus en plus ronds mais personne n'interrompit Harry, trop curieux de connaître la suite « Et enfin le troisième et dernier sort, je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure. Il s'appelle 'Terrificus Amnesia'. C'est un sort qui fait oublier à la victime qui l'a attaquée, et où, comment,… En se basant sur la terreur paralysante qu'il lui a envoyée, terreur qui se perpétue encore bien longtemps après que le sort ait été jeté. Voilà de quoi il s'agit. Mais dites vous bien que comme ces trois sorts sont réunis, ils perdent un peu de leur puissance ou de leurs caractéristiques… Maintenant que nous avons les trois parties du puzzle, nous devons essayer de trouver des contre sorts qui pourraient annihiler ou ralentir les effets de toutes ces composantes. Et c'est ici que j'aurai besoin de vous tous. Les vacances arrivent et on a un peu plus de temps ».

Harry était métamorphosé. Désormais, il était sur de lui et il voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel. Hermione leva la main en premier lieu et prit la parole sans attendre plus longtemps.

- Harry, on a besoin de plus d'informations que ça pour trouver les contre sorts adéquats… » elle avait l'air un peu ennuyée de l'embêter avec cela.

- Je sais Hermione… Je dois faire mon rapport à Tonks le plus tôt possible, et je vous le ferai circuler le plus tôt possible…

Le reste de la réunion consista principalement en une séance de questions réponses, chaque membre essayant d'en savoir plus sur les trois sorts. Même, et surtout ceux qui avaient perdu le plus la nuit précédente animaient le débat ou prenaient déjà des notes ou faisaient de premières suggestions. De longues heures avaient passé plus vite que ce qu'ils ne le pensaient et il était déjà l'heure de souper. Alors, un par un, ils se désillusionnèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis dans les dortoirs avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Alors que presque tout le monde était parti, Harry attrapa Luna Lovegood par le bras et lui demanda de rester quelques minutes de plus. Il devait lui demander quelque chose. Il parla tout bas pour ne pas que les autres remarquent qu'il leur cachait la moindre information.

- Luna, je dois te parler juste un peu… » puis ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous les deux.

La jeune serdaigle semblait un peu mal à l'aise mais gardait son air curieux et étonné. Harry lui fit enfin signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ecoute Luna, je suis réellement désolé pour ton père et…

- Il ne faut pas l'être Harry… Il n'est que blessé… C'est déjà un fameux coup de chance tu sais » elle sourit tout doucement mais Harry pouvait voir une once de tristesse habiter ses traits.

- Je sais… » et il resta silencieux quelques instants, juste avant que Luna ne brise ce calme.

- Ecoute Harry, dis moi ce qu'il y a… Si c'est pour Ginny, je…

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Ginny.

- Ah ! Tant mieux, parce que je n'aurais pas adoré en parler…

- Non, c'est à propos de… Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu te parler de Ginny. Elle n'a rien fait de spécial et… » tilt, la pièce tombe « Aaah ! Non ! Ce n'est pas à propos de ça, non » et il se mit à rire mais se reprit rapidement.

- Alors vas-y, explique…

- Et bien voilà… J'ai cru comprendre que tu maîtrisais assez bien ton don d'animagi, j'ai même cru te voir l'autre jour… Et j'aimerais te demander un petit service…

- Euh oui… je me débrouille, j'ai juste encore un peu de mal à obtenir les même dessins sur mes deux ailes mais Ginny et moi on tient le bon bout. Le professeur McGonagal est assez contente en fait, sauf qu'on utilise le don un peu trop à son goût… » Ils rirent un peu tous les deux puis Harry reprit.

- Voilà » il avait récupéré son ton plus sérieux « J'ai besoin que quelqu'un observe les Serpentards, enfin surtout certains Serpentards…

- Tu veux dire Malfoy !

- Oui, je veux dire principalement Malfoy. Et aussi, et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu t'en parler moi-même, j'aimerais que tu essaye de connaître leurs habitudes, et de voir si elles… comment dire… ressemblent à celles de certains… enfin de… » tout à coup, Harry avait un mal fou à avouer qu'il n'avait pas une pleine confiance en tous les membres de son groupe.

- A celles des membres de l'AD tu veux dire ! » Luna avait dit ça calmement et tout naturellement.

- Oui. » Harry baissa la tête.

- Tu crois aussi que quelqu'un nous sabote de l'intérieur ? » il la regarda d'un air interrogateur alors qu'elle continuait « Parce que je me disais que l'attaque de Dean et Lavande, ils ont du avoir de l'aide de quelqu'un de notre camp. Qui d'autre savait qu'il y aurait une fête ? Personne, j'ai demandé à Seamus si il avait pris des précautions avec les invitations et il m'a prise pour une folle en me disant que seuls mes membres de l'AD pouvaient les lire. Il a utilisé une nouvelle encre de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. »

- Tu t'es posé la question aussi ? » Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui. Au début, je me suis dit que j'exagérais, puis j'ai réfléchi, et je n'ai trouvé aucune autre solution à l'histoire » ils se turent encore quelques secondes puis Luna se leva enfin « Je vais y aller, les autres vont me trouver encore plus bizarre si je loupe le repas » et Harry se leva également.

- Ok. Donc ça marche comment alors ? Tu surveilles et tu me dis quoi après ?

- Oui, on va faire comme ça, en plus j'aime bien me promener la nuit. On se sent libre. Allez, bonne soirée Harry !

Sur ces mots, Luna Lovegood se désillusionna et sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Harry en fit de même et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. Elle était presque déserte. Il monta juste déposer la bille d'entrée de l'Antre du Lac dans son coffre. Et il tomba, encore une fois, sur Ron et Hermione blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Oh ! Pitié ! Encore vous deux ! Autant dans les couloirs on dirait que vous ne vous connaissez pas, mais ça commence à être bizarre de se demander si on doit frapper à la porte de ses propres dortoirs ! » Harry avait parlé sur un ton faussement colérique mais éclata bien vite de rire en les voyant sauter hors du lit de Ron avec des mines terribles « Oh ! Faites pas ces têtes là ! C'était pour ri… » il ne put terminer sa phrase car il reçut un énorme oreiller en pleine tête « Ok, je vous laisse ! Je vais manger ! Ciao vous deux ! »

- On arrive Harry ! Euh Harry ! » Ron passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la prote alors que le l'autre jeune Gryffondor descendait déjà vers la Salle Commune.

- Oui Casanova ?

- Tu me gardes quelque chose à manger hein ?

- Faut voir ! » et Harry arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il la balaya du regard à la recherche de membres de l'AD. Elle était vide, il y avait juste une silhouette étendue dans un des fauteuils auprès du feu. Il s'approcha un peu et reconnu Katie Bell qui venait de soulever la tête vers lui.

- Hello Harry ! » elle se frotta les yeux rougis et se rassit. Il prit alors place à côté d'elle.

- Coucou capitaine » il avait dit cela sur un ton gai mais parla plus doucement par la suite en se souvenant d'avoir vu quelqu'un de sa famille sur la liste de la gazette du sorcier « Comment tu vas ? » Triple idiot ! Question très intelligente.

- Ca va… Enfin on fait aller… » elle remonta ses genoux qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé… J'ai vu… Dans la gazette… C'est… » il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Il avait peur de lui faire mal en lui posant trop de questions mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'ignorer.

- C'était mon père… » des larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vue si triste. Katie était toujours pleine d'entrain pendant les entraînements de Quidditch, à table dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'était pas non plus la dernière à rire durant les réunions de l'AD. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vue si fragile, si faible, si vulnérable. Tout à coup, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais il resta figé sur place, complètement muet. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est la regarder pleurer puis se pencher vers lui et déposer sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je… Je suis désolé Katie… Pour ton père… » elle ne lui répondit que par ses sanglots et il sentit un nœud glacial torturer son estomac et l'air lui manquer.

- Me… Me…Merci Harry » et elle continua à pleurer.

Et ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, Harry n'osant pas bouger et Katie pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce fut seulement quand les autres élèves revinrent du repas qu'elle monta en le remerciant d'avoir été là et qu'il repartit, tel un zombie dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Il s'allongea, complètement absent. A côté de lui, Ron était dans le même état immobile, les seules preuves qu'il était vivant étaient ses gargouillements. Après quelques minutes, le rouquin sortit enfin de sa transe.

- Tu m'as remonté quelque chose à manger ? » Harry revint alors sur terre. Décidément, Même pour Hermione, Ron ne pourrait sauter un repas.

- Non, mon vieux, je ne suis pas allé manger non plus.

- T'étais où alors ? » une pareille absurdité semblait presque choquer Ron.

- Euh, j'étais dans la Salle Commune, je pensais » et de un mensonge ! Un !

- Tout seul ?

- Oui… » et de deux !

- T'as pas envie de descendre aux cuisines ? J'ai faim !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors alors ! Je vous livre enfin mon chapitre 25. Il m'a fallu un délai un tout ti peu plus court pour celui-ci… J'en reviens toujours pas… Il y a deux jours, j'avais à peine 4 pages de Word écrites, et là ! Hop ! Deux nuits d'insomnie et voilà ! Un chapitre ! Faut dire que mon otite y est pour quelque chose dans tout ce bardas dans mon pauvre petit sommeil… Remarquez que ce chapitre ci est bien plus long que le précédant ! Je suis assez contente parce que ça avance bien dans l'histoire, les 3/4 ont été écrits, le dernier quart reste à venir… Quelque chose comme 7 chapitres, si je me souviens bien , là maintenant tout de suite, je n'ai pas mon plan sous les yeux ! _

_Sinon, je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympathique au début du chapitre mais il fallait que je passe par là… Je présente mes condoléances aux familles décimées des membres de l'AD._

_J'allais oublier de vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne année 2005 avec plein de bonheur, d'amour, de réussite, une bonne santé et tout et tout ! ET un tome 6 d'Harry Potter aussi ! N'omettons pas ce détail croustillant._

- Gh()st : Pourquoi 'helas' quand tu dis que t'es toujours là ? Moi je t'aime bien ! Merci pour le match… Je l'aime bien aussi, ce qui rend Malfoy si confiant, c'est le semblant de pouvoir qu'il croit posséder… Et ben voilà, on a le même âge il me semble maintenant ! (petit clin d'œil séducteur, enfin presque…) Alors, suspense suspense… Que penses tu de la fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça te plait… mais attention, il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! Bisous à toi !

- Boneless : bonjour bonjour ! Ben finalement je t'aurai pas envoyé les premières pages, je suis pas tombée sur toi, tu auras tout directement… Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est que si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent trop sombre, t'aimeras peut être pas celui-ci et tu me liras plus… Je serais très très très triste… Dis moi que tu vas continuer (petit yeux de chien tt malheureux). Allez, bisous bisous !

- Zabou : Qu'est-ce que le mage noir va faire, ben voilà ce qu'il a fait, des bêtises tiens ! Tu l'as bien dit, un vrai psychopathe !

- ILiv in Paris : Eh mais chouette ! Une ancienne lectrice qui revient, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Alors alors, ben maintenant que tu sais que Ron vit toujours et que lui et Hermione avancent un peu, tu peux continuer… Allez bisous tout plein et merci d'être revenue !

- Name : ben voilà, c'est bien dommage que t'aimes pas la suite… Peut être que je m'investis moins, je sais pas… dis moi pourquoi t'aimes moins, je pourrais peut être y changer quelque chose… Ca pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer et ce serait vraiment chouette de ta part !

- Bartiméus : Hey Hoy ! Je suis super contente que le match ait plu. Bon, je sais, Malfoy peut paraître un peu trop doué, mais c'est pas lui qui invoque le ciel… Le reste est de deviner qui… Aham ! Je savais bien que mes résumés serviraient à quelque chose ! Sinon, la St Nicolas, ça dépend de laquelle tu parles… Si c'est celle où on reçoit des cadeaux, oui, on la fête toujours en famille. Si tu parles de celle des étudiants qui s'amusent comme des fous que je fais depuis des années, c'est non (là je pleure). J'avais mon stage et mes petits patients Alzheimer avaient besoin de moi. Pfffffff. Allez, bisous tout plein et bonne année !

- Juliette Subervie : Alors, un mois de délai ! C'est pas trop mal hein ! Et en plus, cette fois ci, je vous laisse moins dans l'attente mais on est un peu plus avancés dans l'intrigue ! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, les 3 / 4 sont passés ! La complice de Malfoy, vous saurez qui c'est seulement à la fin ! Peut être plus tôt pour ceux qui auront trouvé, je vais vous donner d'autres indices d'ici là ! Sinon, ben je crois que la future petite amie de Harry, on ne peut pas encore le dire, mais on peut un peu plus le deviner ! Je te souhaite aussi une très très bonne année 2005 ! Poutouxes !

- Shanan : Merci tout plein mam'selle ! J'espère que ce chapitre ci t'aura plu aussi !


	26. And so this is christmas

_**Résumé général : **Harry est en 6e année à Poudlard, mais le mal règne maintenant à l'intérieur des murs de l'école des sorciers. Ses amis sont les victimes d'un mystérieux sort, le 'gellatus'._

_**Résumé du chapitre 25 :** Le monde sorcier est bouleversé. Une attaque de Voldemort et ses partisans a eu lieu contre beaucoup de familles sorcières mais aussi moldues. Les attaques ont été dirigées principalement contre les familles des membres de l'AD. Cette même nuit (baptisée 'Nuit de Porcelaine'), les Mangemorts prisonniers d'Azkaban se sont échappés. Après un bref moment d'hésitation et de colère, Harry et ses amis mettent les bouchées doubles et trouvent enfin la dernière composante du Gellatus. Et pour ne rien arranger, Harry tombe amoureux…_

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

**Chapitre XXVI**

**And so this is Christmas**

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

Les quelques jours qui avaient suivi la Nuit de Porcelaine n'ont pas été très faciles à vivre pour Harry et ses amis. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'un des membres de l'AD ne craque et pleure tout son saoul. Le ministère avait émis un droit de veto pour empêcher les jeunes élèves d'assister aux funérailles de leur famille, ou même de leur rendre visite. Apparemment, cette décision était l'une des dernières de Cornélius Fudge. En effet, il était fustigé de toutes parts dans la presse. Mais dans une dernière volonté de ressentir le pouvoir, il avait dit non au départ anticipé des étudiants de Poudlard. Certains n'assistaient même plus aux cours. Certains avaient perdu un oncle, une tante, un parent, même parfois toute une famille. D'autres, plus chanceux ont appris que les membres de leur famille n'étaient ''que'' blessés. Malheureusement, tous sentaient que les personnes encore vivantes étaient sous l'emprise du Gellatus. C'étaient des adultes, des vieillards et des enfants…

Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Il était totalement impossible, pour certains, de correspondre avec leur famille. En effet, il semblait que certaines familles aient été mises à l'abri. C'était le cas pour les Granger et les Weasley, mais aussi pour la plupart des survivants. Malgré le fait qu'aucune nouvelle attaque n'ait été perpétrée, les autorités craignaient des représailles sur les survivants.

En plus de tout cela, les théories les plus folles circulaient à propos des raisons pour lesquelles CES familles et pas d'autres avaient été attaquées. Au début, les reporters étaient persuadés que les parents avaient été attaqués en raison de la Maison dans laquelle se situaient leurs enfants à Poudlard. Selon eux, les jeunes qui faisaient partie des Gryffondors avaient été les principales victimes. Puis, se rendant compte que cela n'était pas tout à fait exact, des théories plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres avaient fait surface mais aucune ne tenait la route.

A côté de tout cela, tous les membres de l'AD avaient bien fait comprendre à Harry que, pour eux, il n'était PAS QUESTION de faire de pause dans leur programme de réunions. Mieux, une rage folle les habitait et, au lieu de se reposer lors des derniers jours qui précédaient les vacances de noël, ils passaient des heures à la bibliothèque à lire tout ce qui leur tombait sous les yeux et qui ressemblait à des livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou de contre sorts. En effet, Harry leur avait donné un petit résumé de ce qui pourrait l'aider au sujet du Gellatus. Par conséquent, Hermione avait divisé les membres de l'AD en trois groupes. Chacun se concentrant sur l'un des contre sorts. Les autres élèves de Poudlard n'osaient même pas leur demander pourquoi ils passaient tant de temps à bibliothèque, pensant qu'ils ne faisaient que s'isoler et tuer le temps.

De son côté, Harry était retourné rendre visite à une Tonks un peu remise de ses émotions. A son avis, elle et Kingsley avaient du être très proches l'un de l'autre. Lors de cette réunion avec son maître de l'EFAS, Harry avait expliqué à Tonks le rêve qu'il avait fait pendant la Nuit de Porcelaine. Il avait également manqué à sa promesse envers Ron et avait expliqué à son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que le rouquin avait failli retourner dans ses abîmes. Ils avaient essayé de comprendre pourquoi Harry était parvenu à le ramener, et comment cela était possible. Un autre sujet abordé avait été l'absence de Dumbledore ces derniers jours.

En effet, le directeur de Poudlard ne se montrait plus que très brièvement lors des repas et Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser son regard. Le professeur Dumbledore ne faisait que chuchoter avec les autres membres du corps professoral. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué et Harry se demandait si il dormait encore de temps en temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au jour où il l'avait vu s'évanouir dans la cabane d'Hagrid quelques mois plus tôt. Pour la première fois, Harry avait peur pour le vieil homme. Et toute la rancœur qu'il avait, un jour, ressentit à son égard s'était envolée à jamais.

Les élèves devaient prendre le Poudlard Express le samedi 22 décembre et l'équipe de Gryffondor avait décidé de s'entraîner une dernière fois le vendredi soir. Tous s'étaient dit que cela leur ferait du bien de se dépenser et de ne plus ruminer les mêmes idées à longueur de temps. Le ciel était blanc, annonçant que la neige allait bientôt recouvrir le domaine du château de Poudlard. Les batteurs volaient déjà dans les airs et faisaient mine de pourchasser la pauvre nouvelle petite poursuiveuse de l'équipe. Ron et Harry étaient assis sur le bord des gradins à les regarder faire les fous. Etonnamment, Harry était presque muet, ne répondant aux questions de Ron que par des ''oui'' et des ''non''. Il sentait son estomac se nouer au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait et passait son temps à guetter la porte d'entrée du château. Ron le remarqua après un temps étrangement court.

« Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un là dedans ? Harry ? »

« Hum ? Oui ? Oh oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Ron ! »

« Ah ! Toi aussi tu penses qu'on devrait supprimer tous les matches de Quidditch ? » Il essayait de le piéger.

« Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… » il avait un air absent et son regard ne quittait plus le château désormais.

« HARRY POTTER ! » Ron lui donna un coup de balai sur le crâne et celui-ci se retourna enfin.

« Mais t'es fou ! Ca fait mal ! » Il se massait le crâne en faisant une grimace très éloquente.

« Ca fait dix minutes que je te parle, et ça fait dix minutes que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! » Harry prit un air offusqué.

« Mais je t'écoute ! De quoi tu parles ? » Ron se mit à rire doucement.

« Harry, tu viens de dire qu'il fallait supprimer tous les matches de Quidditch… »

« Je sais bien ce que je viens de… » Il s'arrêta net en plein milieu de sa phrase et cessa de sa masser le crâne : « Quoi ? »

« Ben oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder la porte de sortie du château. T'attends quelqu'un ? »

Harry saisit alors son balai, se leva trop vite et faillit tomber du gradin.

« Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ! Je n'attends personne moi » Et il regarda à nouveau le même point que tout à l'heure.

« Harry, tu penses à une fille… » Ron avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas… »

« Notre Harry a ENFIN quelqu'un en tête ! » Ron était étonné mais jubilait en même temps.

« Ron… » Le jeune Gryffondor avait dès lors un air menaçant.

« Alors… Réfléchissons, il n'en reste plus que deux à arriver. Katie et ma sœur. » Le rouquin avait un air calculateur.

« Toi tu ferais mieux de plus réfléchir en potions et moins en plein air ! » Ron pris un air choqué puis se mit à rire plus fort.

« Ton air à la Hermione ne te va pas du tout. Il n'y a qu'elle qui a toujours raison, et elle déteint sur moi… » Il souriait doucement en pensant à son amoureuse puis se reprit.

« Ouais, c'est ça… Allez arrête, c'est bon maintenant, il n'y a plus rien de drôle. » Et Harry se rassit à côté de son ami.

Ils se turent tous les deux mais Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait de plus en plus mal au ventre. Sa tête tourbillonnait presque et sa bouche était quasiment sèche. Depuis l'autre soir, il n'avait plus fait que penser à Katie, au regard triste qu'elle lui avait lancé, à sa tête posée contre son épaule, à la détresse qui avait émané d'elle. Elle qui était toujours forte et qui passait son temps à rire de tout. Les autres jours de cette semaine, elle n'avait plus montré aucun signe de tristesse, mais parfois, Harry comprenait, plus que ne voyait, que son sourire n'était qu'une façade. Il commençait à rêver d'elle. Il avait le cœur qui battait à chaque coin des couloirs, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pourrait la croiser. Et quand il la voyait, il souriait doucement et restait muet, le regard presque baissé. Il bénissait même les moments où ils se trouvaient près d'Ernie McMillan. Et oui ! Dans ces moments là, plus personne n'avait besoin de parler, il suffisait d'écouter ses monologues épuisants et mornes.

Harry ne pouvait même pas se dire qu'il avait déjà ressenti la même chose pour Cho. Tout avait été bien différent avec elle. Cho, il n'avait jamais parlé avec elle, il la trouvait juste belle, et inaccessible. Il ne la connaissait même pas. Ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait manger, quel type de chaussures elle portait. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à la façon dont elle attachait ses cheveux. Par contre, il savait que Katie trépignait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait apparaître un gâteau aux pommes. Il savait qu'elle portait tout le temps de vielles baskets confortables à force de baisser le regard quand elle était aux alentours. Il savait enfin qu'elle attachait toujours ses cheveux dans une longue tresse qui lui revenait de temps en temps sur l'épaule gauche.

Avec Katie, c'était différent. Elle était toujours pleine d'enthousiasme. Il la connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard et ils avaient partagé ensemble tous les matches de Quidditch. Ils avaient déjà parlé ensemble de tout et de rien. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau, ce à quoi Harry ne pouvait cesser de penser, c'est qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ! Non, pas une fois, mais deux fois ! Malheureusement, il n'avait pu vraiment en apprécier aucune des deux. La première fois, il avait été pris de court et ils s'étaient séparés bien avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi, où et comment. Et la seconde fois, il était trop saoul pour se souvenir de qui avait fait quoi, de si ça avait été elle, ou lui qui l'avait voulu. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est qu'elle avait enchanté ses yeux de façon à ce qu'ils ressemblent à une galaxie. Il devait en parler, en parler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

Au début, il avait pensé à en parler avec Hermione. Elle l'avait plus ou moins bien conseillé l'année précédente quand il avait eu son ''histoire'' avec Cho. Mais, aujourd'hui, Harry se disait qu'il avait envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui ne lui ferait pas la morale. Alors, il tourna la tête et regarda Ron qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est Katie. » Il avait dit ça tout doucement.

« Ouf ! C'est pas que je ne trouve pas assez bien pour Ginny, mais c'est ma petite sœur et… enfin tu vois. » Il fit un pause puis continua plus calmement alors qu'Harry regardait le sol entre ses pieds « Depuis quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que, l'autre soir, je suis un peu resté avec elle dans la Salle Commune et elle venait juste d'apprendre que son père était mort. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Puis on est juste restés comme ça, là, sans rien dire… et puis depuis, ben j'arrête pas de penser à elle. » Il soupira un grand coup.

« Et ça a l'air d'être la fin du monde hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Et t'es certain qu'elle, elle ne ressent pas la même chose hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu ne sais plus rien dire d'intelligent quand elle est là hein ? »

« Mhmh. »

« Tu l'évites et tu la cherches en même temps hein ? » Harry se prit la tête entre le mains et grogna :

« Ouiiii. »

« Et ben t'as pas de chance alors…» et Ron posa la tête sur ses poignets et regarda le ciel.

« Merci Ron, je savais que t'allais dire quelque chose d'extrêmement intelligent ! » Harry se releva mais le rouquin regardait toujours le ciel en lui répondant tout doucement avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais, si tu voulais quelque chose d'intelligent, tu pouvais demander à Hermione. Elle est très douée pour ça… »

Le rouquin avait toujours l'air rêveur :

« Je sais même ce qu'elle t'aurait dit. Elle t'aurait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Katie ne ressente pas la même chose mais moi je sais que tu resteras persuadé qu'elle préfèrerait sortir avec un des élèves de son année. Hermione te dirait aussi que tu dois lui parler plus souvent pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passe dans son esprit. Mais moi je sais que t'es certain que ça ne servira à rien et que de toute façon, tu n'articulerais pas trois syllabes de suite. Hermione te dirait que tu peux lui écrire un petit mot, mais moi je sais que tu te sentirais extrêmement ridicule et bête. Hermione te dirait que tu es quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de très bien, même. Mais toi tu es persuadé que tu n'es qu'un minuscule veracrasse qu'elle pourrait écraser en une seconde. Hermione te dirait que tu devrais lui offrir un cadeau de Noël et signer un petit mot. Mais moi je sais que… Ah non, tu peux pas dire que t'as pas assez d'argent… Mais cette excuse là marchait pour moi… » Et il regarda Harry avec ses grands yeux bleus :

« Moi j'ai été aussi idiot que toi, même plus, pendant des siècles et maintenant, je m'en veux d'avoir raté tout ça… Fais quelque chose Harry… Juste quelque chose… et là, il n'y a plus de ''mais'' possibles. » Le silence régna de longues minutes.

« T'es troublant Ron quand tu as raison… » Et Harry replongea sa tête entre ses genoux.

« Ca va pas Harry ? »

Harry leva la tête et vit Ginny devant lui. Elle lui tapota le crâne puis s'assit à côté de son frère. Harry vit Katie juste à côté de la rouquine et murmura un vague « Bonjour » auquel elle répondit joyeusement. Ginny poursuivit.

« Katie nous a mitonné un petit entraînement excellent aujourd'hui ! Je suis persuadée qu'on va bien rire ! » Tous se retournèrent vers leur capitaine alors que les deux batteurs et la jeune poursuiveuse, complètement essoufflée, venaient de se poser juste à côté d'eux.

« Ah oui ? » Ron venait de se lever et de prendre son balai en main.

« En tout cas, moi, je suis totalement incapable de me donner à fond ! Ces deux malades psychotiques m'ont vidé ! » La petite nouvelle venait de s'étaler sur le banc.

« Ca tombe bien on a besoin d'un arbitre, Miss ! » Katie s'était approchée d'elle et lui caressait les cheveux. Sur son chemin, elle avait frôlé Harry et celui-ci avait ressenti un frisson glacial lui parcourir le corps.

« Explique nous alors… » Ron avait remarqué la réaction de son ami et était prêt à éclater de rire. Harry fronça les sourcils et le menaça du regard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Un problème de digestion ? » Ginny éclata de rire et Katie poursuivit.

« Bon, je vous explique. On va faire un décrassage de fin d'année ! Je me souviens que quand j'étais en première année, les Gryffondors avaient fait ça mais qu'ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés pour prendre le Poudlard Express…

« Donc tu veux nous faire rester tous ici pendant les vacances ? » Ron avait pris un air faussement accusateur.

« Mais non… »

« De toute façon, Harry, Ginny et moi, on reste déjà alors… Ou alors c'est parce que TU veux rester avec nous ? » Harry lui donna un grand coup sur la tête.

« Tais-toi un peu va ! » Puis il se tourna vers Katie « T-tu peux continuer. »

« Merci Harry… Donc, je disais… Grande séance de décrassage. J'ai obtenu une boîte avec des anciens vifs d'or d'entraînement qui datent du siècle dernier. Ils étaient tous bien plus lents que ceux qu'on a en match aujourd'hui. »

Elle tapota sur une très vieille boîte qui était posée à ses pieds.

« J'en ai une bonne centaine qui grouillent là dedans ! »

Elle se mit à sourire d'un air conspirateur :

« Et on va devoir tous les attraper ! » Ron soupira.

« Oh ! C'est Harry qui va les attraper tous, c'est même pas drôle ! »

« Oh que non ! Parce que j'ai changé la règle et c'est Ginny qui m'a donné l'idée. Ceci reste quand même un entraînement et ce qu'on entraîne aussi aujourd'hui, c'est l'esprit d'équipe, comment jouer en accord avec les autres. On va former trois groupes de deux personnes qui auront leurs balais attachés. Ils devront s'entendre pour diriger la barque, et c'est le duo qui aura ramené le plus de vif d'or à notre chère poursuiveuse que voici qui va tout comptabiliser… » Elle fit un clin d'œil à la petite nouvelle « …qui gagnera ! »

« Waouw ! Elle est excellente ton idée » Les deux batteurs sautaient déjà sur place « On tient ensemble alors ! »

« Pas de problèmes les gars ! Sinon, Ginny, on tente ça toutes les deux ? »

Katie avait les yeux qui brillaient mais Ron tira tout à coup sur la manche de sa sœur sauvagement.

« Oh non ! Je fais équipe avec ma petite sœur chérie… Parce que… Parce que c'est bientôt Noël et qu'on doit commencer à raviver l'esprit de famille ''made in Weasley'' hein petite sœur ? » Ron lui faisait de grands yeux et Ginny semblait prête à l'envoyer au diable quand il lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose comme « Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. »

Finalement elle le suivit et Harry se retrouva seul avec Katie Bell. Il sentait que le rouge commençait à lui monter à la tête et se retourna très vite pour saisir son balai.

« Eh ben Harry, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup le choix il me semble »

Elle lui souriait et il se sentait se liquéfier de l'intérieur.

« Je trouve aussi. Au moins, je suis dans le camp de la chef. Tu pourras toujours changer les règles si on perd. » Etait-ce de l'humour ?

« Oh non ! Pas de changement dans l'air. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus, je suis dans le camp de Monsieur Harry Potter, attrapeur vedette pour la sixième année consécutive ! »

« Arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! » Et il la suivit au centre du terrain.

Katie sortit alors d'un petit sac, accroché au vieux coffre des vifs d'or, trois petites chaînettes aussi fines que du fil de soie.

« Voilà ! Je crois que ça devrait suffire pour faire tenir les balais ensemble. Donnez vos deux balais les casse-cou ! » Et les batteurs lui tendirent leurs balais, pas trop certains que ce minuscule fil puisse les attacher correctement l'un à l'autre.

Katie eut vite terminé et Ron profita qu'elle s'occupe de son balai ainsi que de celui de sa sœur pour s'approcher de Harry.

« Harry ! Là, je crois que Merlin te fait un signe gros comme le Terrier. Vas y, je ne sais pas comment… mais vas y… »

« Jevoudraisbientyvoirmoi ! » Ron acquiesça sans trop comprendre le sens des babillages de son ami.

Bientôt, tous les balais étaient couplés et les six participants s'assirent sur leur manche respectif. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait pouvoir passer tout un entraînement à côté de Katie sans faire de crise cardiaque parce que là tout de suite, il était juste assis à dix centimètres d'elle et son cœur battait à du 200 à l'heure.

« Ca va Harry ? » Katie était prête à donner le départ.

« Ca va très bien ! On y va que j'écrase ce Ron Weasley ?

« Dans tes rêves mon chou ! » Ron venait de lui crier en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Ok, donc je vous rappelle que dès qu'on a un vif d'or, on l'apporte à mademoiselle ici présente et on repart. On va essayer de pas y passer la nuit. On ne dirait pas mais j'ai bien envie de prendre le Poudlard Express demain moi… » Son regard se fit terne quelques secondes puis elle termina : « A mon coup de sifflet ! Un… Deux… Et… » Elle souffla.

Les trois paires tentèrent de s'envoler mais chacun avait oublié qu'il était attaché et ne pouvait décoller à son aise. Ron et Katie se retrouvèrent sur le sol et seule la paire des batteurs était déjà à la poursuite des vifs d'or.

« Ca va Katie ? » Harry se pencha pour l'aider à re-grimper sur le balai.

« Euh oui ! Mais faut pas qu'on tarde ! Harry, dis toi que je n'ai qu'un vieux Comète alors ralentis un peu, en plus mon accélérateur a rendu l'âme ! » Elle était à nouveau assise en se frottant les coudes.

« Ok ! A trois ! »

Cette fois, ils décollèrent sans anicroche. Au début, c'était assez compliqué de virer à gauche ou à droite d'un commun accord et ils ne parvenaient à attraper aucun vif d'or. D'après ce qu'affichait le tableau, les batteurs en avaient déjà attrapé trois et Ron et Ginny venaient de déposer leur premier. Le problème pour Harry était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la respiration rapide de Katie. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher se sentir approcher son coude à chaque fois qu'elle les faisait tourner et sa gorge était affreusement sèche…

« Ecoute Potter ! On va faire comme ça, toi tu nous diriges vers le haut et le bas, et moi, la gauche et la droite ! Quand je te dis d'accélérer, tu fonces…

« Oui chef ! » et il s'appliqua alors que Katie riait aux éclats.

« Tu peux m'appeler Katie, chef, c'est pas trop mon truc, c'est comme capitaine, ça me fait penser à un vieux film moldu… »

« Oui mais Katie, chef, capitaine mon capitaine, ou je ne sais quoi, si on se dépêche pas, on va se faire ridiculiser par les autres et là, moi je ne suis pas pour ! » le côté ''attrapeur'' de Harry eut vite fait de ressortir alors que Ginny lui tirait la langue avec une insolence qui lui était propre.

Finalement, il avait beau se trouver juste à côté de Katie, il n'avait jamais perdu de match et il n'était pas prêt à ce que cela se produise de si tôt, même pendant un entraînement. Déjà, ils volaient avec une facilité déconcertante et Harry attrapa le premier vif d'or qu'ils se dépêchèrent d'aller déposer à leur arbitre qui ne manqua pas de les taquiner. Et elle avait raison. Les garçons menaient avec 8 vifs et les Weasley suivaient de très près avec 6 vifs.

Bien vite, Harry et Katie les avaient rattrapés et quelques heures plus tard, les trois groupes avaient dépassé les vingt vifs d'or en 'banque'. Ron et Ginny passaient leur temps à leur couper la route, leur faisant faire des cabrioles dans tous les sens. Katie riait comme une folle et ne s'énervait pas le moins du monde tout en restant sérieusement appliquée. Harry avait plus tendance à rester sérieux mais il est vrai qu'au moment où ils ont tourbillonné et sont restés accrochés aux anneaux des buts, il aurait été difficile de ne pas rigoler.

« Harry ! Relax ! C'est qu'un jeu ! Et en plus on mène à l'aise ! »

« Juste… » Et il la regarda en lui souriant, sourire qu'elle lui renvoya doucement et son cœur faillit louper un battement.

A ce moment, ils ont failli faire une embardée mais se sont repris juste à temps avant de foncer dans le gradin destiné aux professeurs et invités de marque... « Potter ! Arrête de penser à elle ! Pense à Mc Gonagall en maillot deux pièces ». Harry reprit un peu ses sens. L'arbitre annonça bientôt les scores. 36 pour Harry et Katie. 32 pour Ginny et Ron. Et 28 pour les batteurs. Plus que 4 vifs d'or !

« On va les attraper ! Et vous allez voir ce que c'est de perdre ! »

Ron criait comme un malade et sa sœur en faisait de même.

« Ils rêvent ! On gagne à l'aise, on n'a plus qu'à en avoir un ! » la voix de Katie était calme mais déterminée

« Là ! Harry ! Monte un peu ! Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! » Elle attrappa un des derniers vifs d'or qu'elle déposa dans le vieux coffre.

« On essaye les derniers, histoire de montrer à mon très cher meilleur ami qu'il devrait arrêter de me donner des conseils à propos de… »

Harry commença à bégayer et les fit dangereusement vaciller avant de redresser son balai et de reprendre une position normale.

« Des conseils à propos de quoi ? »

« Euh, de mes cadeaux de Noël… » Il était si facile de mentir et si difficile de dire la vérité !

Les deux batteurs eurent le dernier vif d'or et les trois paires se posèrent à côté de la toute jeune poursuiveuse qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

« Ouh ! J'aurais bien voulu y participer aussi moi les gars… Alors, les scores. Ca nous fait 29 pour mes tortionnaires, c'est bien fait ça ! Ca fait 32 pour les Weasley et 39 pour Harry et Katie ! Félicitations ! »

Elle se mit à applaudir et tous la suivirent avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Ron et Ginny n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler et de refaire le jeu.

« A ce moment là, t'aurais dû me laisser tourner. T'as toujours été bornée ! » Ron était devenu tout rouge.

« Oh oui, bien sûr ! Et toi tu as toujours été le plus intelligent de nous sept c'est ça ? » Le teint de Ginny rivalisait facilement avec celui de son frère…

Pour terminer, Katie sauta au cou de Harry, puis serra la main des autres joueurs de Gryffondor.

« Alors, ça vous a plu ? »

« C'était excellent ! » Les deux batteurs affichaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- On devra refaire ça et la prochaine fois, je te choisis Katie. Mon frère est d'un lourd… » Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Moi ? Lourd ? Et toi ? On voit bien que tu vas te promener du côté des cuisines pendant la nuit plus souvent que nécessaire… Mais sinon, je me suis super bien amusé ! » Il sourit à sa capitaine également.

« Et toi Harry ? » Katie s'était retournée vers lui.

« Euh… C'était génial… » Il ne s'était pas encore remis du fait qu'elle l'ait serré dans ses bras. « Vraiment, on devra refaire ça ! »

« Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu. Qui sait, peut être que ça va devenir une tradition ? Bon, vous je sais pas mais moi, j'ai une faim de loup ! »

« Oh moi aussi ! » Ron se tenait l'estomac péniblement.

« Ca, je m'en serais bien doutée » Et Ginny lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Sur le chemin du retour, tous se repassèrent les moments les plus marquants de la séance de décrassage. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant le portrait de la grosse dame et se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Harry se torda le cou en regardant Katie disparaître dans son escalier en colimaçon et Ron ne put s'empêcher de parler.

« Alors ? » Il souleva un sourcil « Heureux ? »

« Oh ! La ferme ! » Et Harry entra en premier dans leur dortoir.

Une Hermione et un Neville bouillonnants les y attendaient.

« Vous voilà enfin ? Il était temps ! » Hermione venait de les harponner.

« On a trouvé un des contre sorts ! »

°0°

En effet, le groupe qui s'occupait des recherches à propos des contre sorts qui pourraient être appliqués contre le ''Paradox Noctis'' était tombé sur un sortilège tout simple qui empêchait les mauvais rêves. On l'utilisait souvent dans les cas où quelqu'un était sujet aux cauchemars à répétition, et il était souvent choisi quand de petits enfants rêvaient tout le temps d'un même monstre. Neville l'avait trouvé dans un livre intitulé « Bonne Nuit les Petits. » Le contre sort semblait facile à appliquer. Il suffisait de faire un arc circulaire avec sa baguette magique en prononçant 'Bulla Sommae'. Bon c'était déjà ça, mais le plus difficile restait à venir… Il fallait trouver les deux autres contre sorts et assembler les trois en un sortilège défensif qui ne contenait qu'un minimum de mots (deux idéalement).

°0°

Tout le monde venait de quitter Poudlard pour rentrer dans sa famille, et seuls quelques élèves étaient censés passer les vacances de noël dans le château. Comme d'habitude, c'était le cas de Harry. Cette année, Ron et Ginny Weasley restaient avec lui, mais aussi Hermione dont les parents avaient été cachés. Il y avait également Neville dont la grand-mère était grièvement blessée et dont l'oncle était décédé, et enfin Luna Lovegood. Ils étaient les seuls à être restés à Poudlard en plus de deux élèves de première année, un de deuxième, et trois de quatrième année. Le samedi matin, Harry s'était réveillé avec des courbatures partout à cause de l'entraînement de la vieille. A chaque bâillement, ses muscles abdominaux lui faisaient mal et à chaque pas, il sentait vivre des jambes et ses fesses. En plus de tout cela, il n'était pas question qu'il se mette à rire, sous risque d'énormes souffrances au niveau de ses abdominaux. Il s'aperçut que Ginny et Ron étaient dans un état physique aussi piteux que le sien et quand ils s'assirent tous autour de l'unique table de la Grande Salle, ils firent les mêmes grimaces et poussèrent les mêmes gémissements. C'est ce moment que choisirent Tonks et le professeur McGonagall pour faire leur entrée.

« Qu'avez-vous tous pour tirer une tête pareille ? » Tonks avait un léger rictus aux lèvres.

« C'est juste qu'on a fait un entraînement spécial hier au Quidditch. » Ginny essayait de soulever sa fourchette en même temps que parler, ce qui n'était pas très évident à vrai dire…

« Alors, Miss Weasley, je crois qu'il sera difficile pour vous de vous rendre à Pré-Au-Lard cet après midi ? » Mrs McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

La plus jeune des Weasley avait relevé la tête d'un coup en oubliant toute courbature. Et il en fut de même pour tous les autres élèves. En effet, ils n'avaient pas pu faire de ''réelles'' courses de noël, certains avaient pu commander une petite babiole à la dernière minute. En fait, le week-end dernier, la sortie avait été annulée en raison des évènements récents.

« Soyez prêts dans une demi heure dans le hall d'entrée. Nous ne vous attendrons pas. Miss Tonks et moi devons personnellement vous escorter au village et garder un œil sur vous tous. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la nette impression, que l'œil serait surtout jeté sur lui… et un peu moins sur les élèves de première, troisième ou quatrième année… Ils se dépêchèrent d'avaler leur petit déjeuner et se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour s'apprêter. Enfin, à dix heures piles, ils se trouvaient dans le hall alors que leurs deux professeurs les rejoignaient.

°0°

Le petit groupe se dirigea doucement vers le village de Pré-Au-Lard. En effet, Mrs McGonagall avait perdu ses facultés à se déplacer rapidement depuis qu'elle avait reçu trois Stupefix en pleine poitrine en essayant de venir au secours de Hagrid l'année précédente. Le professeur de métamorphose traînait à l'arrière avec les plus jeunes élèves alors que Tonks était devant avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione et Luna.

« Alors, vous savez ce que vous allez acheter ? » Tonks affichait un grand sourire « Ah ! Les courses de Noël ! Il ne manque plus que de la neige et je suis au paradis ! »

« Tu veux dire en enfer ! » Ginny était juste à côté « Avec McGonagall à nos trousses, on ne pourra même pas aller à la Tête-De-Lard pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps ! » Et la rouquine soupira.

« Arrête un peu tes bêtises Gin… » Luna venait d'arriver à sa hauteur : « T'as dit que tu viendrais avec moi aux Trois Balais pour le Chicaneur. On n'aura de toute façon pas le temps d'aller chez Zonko »

« Pour le Chicaneur ? Ce magazine dont le rédacteur en chef est persuadé qu'un Ronflak Cornu sommeille au plus profond de nous tous ? » Tonks éclata de rire : « Comment connaissez vous ce magazine Miss Lovegood ? » Ginny donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de son professeur.

« C'est son père le rédacteur en chef ! Douée ! Et on doit aller voir son correspondant qui est en poste aux Trois Balais. »

« Euh, je suis désolée Miss Lovegood, et Ginny… » Tonks se retourna vers la rouquine :

« On a beau se connaître assez bien, mais ne me martyrise pas devant les autres plus jeunes. Les rumeurs courent trop vite dans ce château et j'aimerais bien garder un semblant d'autorité maintenant que Kingsley est… blessé » Son regard s'égara et Ginny se sentit immédiatement désolée.

« J'avais oublié Tonks, excuse moi… »

« C'est pas grave. Mais dites moi un peu… Pourquoi devez vous voir le correspondant du Chicaneur ? » Et Luna répondit d'un air léger en regardant les dernières feuilles essayer de rester attacher aux arbres nus :

« Papa est à Ste Mangouste depuis la Nuit de Porcelaine et je pense qu'il aurait voulu que le Chicaneur couvre tout cet évènement. Sacha est son meilleur reporter et il doit savoir quoi faire. Je sais où le trouver. »

« Ah… » Elle se tourna vers les autres « Et sinon, vous savez quoi acheter ? »

Ils lui expliquèrent tous les six les magasins où ils voulaient aller et les deux professeurs décidèrent de séparer les élèves en deux groupes. Filles et garçons, le bon vieux clivage… Et oui ! Ces demoiselles devaient faire certaines courses qui auraient un peu ennuyées les garçons et Tonks décida de se joindre à eux. Selon ses dires, elle n'avait pas envie de ''chipoter'' mais Harry avait la vague impression que ce plan était prévu depuis bien plus que dix minutes et que le statut d'Auror de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal y était pour quelque chose. Tout se passait bien, les garçons étaient passés chez Zonko où un nouveau présentoir proposait les toutes dernières créations des ''Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux'' des jumeaux Weasley.

Ils s'étaient aussi rendus dans une papeterie, Ron avait emmené Harry dans une bijouterie à la recherche du cadeau magnifique et pas cher du tout qu'il pourrait offrir à Hermione. Ils en étaient ressortis avec une jolie chaîne et un pendentif qui avaient ruiné le pauvre rouquin au point qu'il du se contenter de cartes pour ses autres amis. Ron avait également émis l'idée qu'Harry y choisisse un petit cadeau pour Katie mais il lui avait expliqué clairement qu'il n'en était pas question. Juste derrière eux, Tonks et les autres garçons riaient comme des fous et Harry était furibond. Non seulement Ron l'avait à moitié ridiculisé dans la boutique, mais à présent, tout Poudlard allait savoir qu'il craquait pour quelqu'un même si le prénom de Katie n'avait pas été prononcé.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait dit à personne, c'est que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le magasin d'équipement de Quidditch, une bonne partie de ses achats étaient destinés à la capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors.

°0°

La journée avait passé très vite et bientôt, tous étaient assis à des tables des Trois Balais. De leur côté, Ginny et Luna discutaient avec un jeune homme qui se serait fondu dans la masse si elles n'étaient pas à côté de lui. Les plus jeunes élèves étaient assis près du grand sapin de Noël en montrant leurs dernières trouvailles alors que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville parlaient tranquillement près d'un grand feu de cheminée. Tonks vint les rejoindre un peu plus tard alors que le professeur McGonagall était plongée dans une conversation assez ennuyeuse avec Mrs Rosemerta.

« Alors Hermione ! Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? »

« Oui, juste ce qu'il me fallait ! Ca a été très vite, j'ai même eu le temps de passer à la librairie pour acheter du papier duplicateur » Elle affichait un air assez satisfait.

« Les filles n'ont pas trop chipoté dans le nouveau magasin de robes ? » Tonks tira une grimace.

« Oh si ! » Hermione sourit alors : « Mais j'avais de quoi m'occuper ! » Et elle sortit un énorme grimoire d'un petit sac qui n'avait même pas le quart du volume de l'énorme bouquin.

Tonks se pencha pour le lire et siffla joyeusement en lisant le titre : « Bonne Nuit les Petits »

« Tu as des nièces ou des neveux qui font des cauchemars ? » Hermione la dévisagea.

« Mais non, c'est parce qu'il y a …» Elle baissa le ton et se rapprocha de son professeur : « …C'est parce qu'il y a le contre sort dedans »

La professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se redressa d'un coup et dévisagea Harry. Celui-ci se rendit alors compte qu'il ne l'avait pas encore mise au courant. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura le plus bas possible.

« Neville a trouvé celui du 'Paradox Noctis' hier. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à… » Mais elle l'interrompit et se leva pour serrer la main de Neville et quitta la table.

« Préparez vous, on ne va pas tarder, il va bientôt faire nuit » Elle rejoignit le professeur McGonagall en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Et en plus je meurs de faim » Ron était prêt à partir et Hermione lui lâcha la main.

« Tu penses à rien d'autre hein toi ! »

« Euh… si… »

« Ah oui ? Aux Canons de Chudley je suppose ? »

« C'est pas ce que j'allais dire… Je penseatoiaussi » Et il devint aussi rouge que la carpette.

Un « Oooooh » collectif retentit alors qu'Hermione l'embrassait tendrement pour la première fois devant d'autres personnes. Une fois de retour au château, les amoureux ne se lâchaient plus, même pour lire.

°0°

Le dimanche passa assez rapidement et l'après midi du 24 décembre, Harry et Ron rentraient de la volière d'où ils venaient d'expédier leurs cadeaux quand Hermione, Ginny et Luna les harponnèrent à leur entrée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Harry ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elles racontaient parce qu'elles parlaient toutes en même temps.

« Ow ! Ow ! Une à la fois, on comprend rien ! » Il regarda Luna et l'interrogea du regard puis directement « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais pas être chez les Serdaigles ? »

« Oh si… »

« Dis Harry ! Sois pas si rabat joie ! Luna m'aide à faire mes valises » Ginny sourit : « On part au Square Grimmaurd dans une heure ! »

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? » Ron avait du mal à intégrer l'information « Pour Noël ? » Hermione fit oui de la tête.

« Depuis quand le savez vous ? » Harry était déjà en train de penser à ce qu'il allait empaqueter.

« Depuis que vous êtes partis à la volière. Le professeur McGonagall est venue nous prévenir qu'on y passait la nuit et qu'on devait être de retour demain soir pour que les autres élèves ne se doutent pas qu'on est allé quelque part » Ginny sautait sur place « Alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Dans vingt minutes, on vient nous chercher ! »

Rapidement, les garçons grimpèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à leur dortoir pour y trouver un Neville enfoui sous une tonne de linge.

« Je viens avec vous ! » Il avait le sourire aux lèvres : « Je ne sais pas où, mais je viens avec vous… Hermione m'a dit que c'est un endroit secret, c'est ça ? » Il souriait encore plus « Je suis jamais allé nulle part, dans aucun endroit secret. En plus, je croyais que j'allais passer Noël seul… » Il arrêta de gesticuler, une chaussette en main : « Vu que ma grand-mère est à Ste Mangouste et que mon oncle Algie est… enfin… est plus là… »

« C'est bien que tu viennes avec nous, ça aurait pas été la même chose sans toi. » Harry souriait doucement.

Comme ça, ils allaient passer ce Noël au Square Grimmaurd. C'était comme l'année dernière, sauf que Mr Weasley serait là. Sauf que Sirius ne serait pas là non plus. Harry ouvrit son armoire et choisit un gros pull-over et commença à chercher une paire de chaussettes non dépareillées. Sirius. Harry avait renoncé à l'espoir de cesser de penser à lui. Il n'en pouvait rien, Sirius avait été la seule personne qui lui avait donné, un jour, l'espoir d'avoir une vie normale. Il aurait pu constituer sa famille et Harry n'aurait plus été le pestiféré d'une maison de gros balourds. Harry aurait eu quelqu'un à qui se confier, à qui écrire.

Attention, il aimait beaucoup Ron et Hermione… Mais parfois, il n'osait pas leur avouer certaines choses. Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un qui avait un regard extérieur, de quelqu'un qui avait déjà vécu et qui avait de l'expérience. Harry aurait voulu que ce soit à lui qu'il avoue être amoureux. Il aurait voulu que ce soit à lui qu'il se raccroche. Mais Sirius n'était plus là et Harry ne pouvait rien y faire, à part penser à lui et aux bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Retourner au Square Grimmaurd allait être triste. Triste et gai en même temps.

°0°

Pile vingt minutes plus tard, tous les six étaient réunis devant le feu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors quand Mrs McGonagall entra et les rejoignit. Elle tenait doucement une plume rouge entre les mains, plume que Harry reconnut tout de suite comme appartenant à Fumseck. Il en déduisit ainsi qu'ils allaient voyager par portoloin. Pourtant, on leur avait expliqué cet été que ce moyen de transport était dangereux et que ''quelqu'un'' pouvait suivre leur trace…

« Tout le monde est là ? » Tous acquiescèrent en silence « Donc je vais pouvoir vous expliquer les règles. Ecoutez moi bien, c'est très important. »

Mrs McGonagall avait pris son air pédagogique et strict :

« Vous allez passer 24 heures dans un endroit dont personne, à part très peu, ne connaît l'adresse ou le nom. Il est très important qu'aucun des quelques élèves restant à Poudlard ne remarquent votre absence. Ce soir, nous allons leur expliquer que vous avez décidé de passer la soirée ensemble et demain, nous leur expliquerons que vous êtes allés rendre visite à des amis ou membres de votre famille ayant été hospitalisés. Il est très important que vous donniez la même version des faits que nous lorsque vous reviendrez demain soir »

Elle regarda avec un peu plus d'insistance Neville puis poursuivit :

« Quand vous arriverez où la plume vous conduit, je vous demanderai de ne faire aucun bruit et de ne pas bouger, je viendrai vous chercher, Et cela même si certains d'entre vous connaissent l'endroit. Plusieurs dispositions ''décoratives'' ont évolué ces temps derniers. »

Harry se demandait ce qui avait pu tant changer dans la maison de Sirius. Il prit la main de ses deux voisins, comme le leur demanda Mrs McGonagall, pour former un cercle. Le professeur lâcha alors la plume qui lévita sans aucune aide dans les airs. Les six jeunes la regardèrent s'illuminer lentement en se dirigeant vers le centre de leur cercle, et furent bientôt enveloppés par la lumière jaune qui en émanait de plus en plus abondamment. Harry sentait son cœur battre et Neville trembler à côté de lui. Ils ne voyaient plus rien. Ils étaient complètement aveuglés. Harry sentait une chaleur l'entourer et lui réchauffer le ventre, les mains, les oreilles aussi. Ce n'était pas un portoloin, si ça l'avait été, il aurait ressenti des chatouillements au niveau du nombril mais là, il se sentait simplement bien, les pieds sur terre. Puis la lumière se dissipa et la chaleur diminua. Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall d'entrée du Square Grimmaurd.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si lumineux et accueillant. Il est vrai que cet été déjà, la maison était plus claire, mais ce n'était rien à côté de maintenant. Un ton plus ''familial'' régnait dans ce hall. Les murs étaient clairs et recouverts de centaines photos ou portraits de personnes qu'il connaissait ou non. Il reconnaissait plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix vivants ou décédés. Seuls ou en groupe. Il était perdu dans cette contemplation quand il entendit une voix qu'il n'avait pas regrettée à un seul moment.

« Bonjour Maître. » Kreattur s'inclina très bas, presque touchant le sol de son nez crochu. « Soyez le bienvenu dans la Noble Maison des Black. » Harry sentait le sang commencer à bouillonner dans ses veines et artères. « Veuillez me suivre ».

Ils suivirent l'elfe de maison dans le salon où avait été décoré un immense sapin de Noël cachant l'arbre de la famille Black et une voix reconnaissable entre mille arriva par derrière.

« Vous voilà enfin mes enfants. »

Mrs Weasley accoura et serra ses enfants dans ses bras. Elle resta un peu plus longtemps auprès de Ron. Alors qu'elle le tenait tout contre elle, Harry comprit qu'elle avait eu peur de ne jamais le revoir. Elle avait connu des gens décédés des suites du Gellatus. Juste avant de le laisser, une larme coula sur sa joue pour disparaître dans les grosses mailles du pull-over du rouquin. Elle serra très fort aussi sa fille mais celle-ci en avait moins besoin. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et fit la même chose avec lui qu'avec ses propres enfants.

« Oh Harry ! Viens là ! Comment vas-tu ? » Et elle l'embrassa doucement.

Mrs Weasley serra la main de Neville et embrassa Luna en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Puis elle se tourna enfin vers Hermione. Celle-ci était restée un peu en retrait et semblait assez mal à l'aise. La jeune Gryffondor avait la tête baissée et les bras serrés derrière le dos. Elle semblait trouver tout à coup que le revêtement du sol avait quelque chose de merveilleux. Harry comprit rapidement ce qui lui arrivait. Et oui ! C'était elle la jeune fille qui prenait Ron à sa petite maman et elle avait peur de la réaction de Molly Weasley. Hermione avait peur que l'instinct maternel démesuré de la mère de Ron la repousse très loin. Contrairement à toutes les craintes de la jeune fille, Mrs Weasley prit la main d'Hermione et lui dit doucement bonjour.

« Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais très bien Mrs Weasley. » Elle avait à peine levé les yeux.

« Oh ! Pitié, Epargnez nous les mouchoirs ! Belle sœur, bonjour à toi ! »

« Je dirais même plus. Bonjour à toi ! » Les jumeaux venaient d'entrer.

« On ne sait pas comment tu as fait pour te laisser aller à ce point avec notre très cher petit Ronnie, mais toutes mes condoléances, euh… félicitations. » Fred l'embrassa à son tour.

« Fred ! Georges ! Vous pouvez vous taire ! » Mrs Weasley sourit à Hermione puis se tourna vers tout le monde « Vous pouvez aller vous débarrasser et vous installer. Les filles, je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre, c'est la même que d'habitude et les garçons, même endroit aussi mais les jumeaux vont vous guider. Faites bien attention où vous allez… Le repas sera servi dans une petite heure. Et n'oubliez surtout pas ! N'utilisez pas la magie ! Vous êtes en dehors de Poudlard ! » Et chacun partit de son côté.

Harry, Neville et Ron suivaient les jumeaux vers leur chambre et Harry se demandait bien pourquoi il ne pouvait pas y aller tout seul mais n'osa pas parler tant que Mrs Weasley était à portée de voix. Une fois au premier étage, il se rendit vraiment compte à quel point la maison avait changé. Le couloir qui était déjà grand auparavant était devenu une allée gigantesque avec de nombreuses portes et il ne put plus se retenir.

« Fred, Georges… C'est quoi tout ça ? Et pourquoi on ne peut pas rejoindre notre chambre comme des grands ? »

« C'est une longue histoire Harry. Il y a eu quelques petits aménagements ici pour accueillir des personnes qui nous aident et qui n'ont plus de maison depuis la semaine dernière. Et puis il y a quelques recherches en cours aussi avec des petites plantes qui éclaboussent les gens qui les attaquent avec un genre de colle poisseuse… Je me demande bien tout ce que ces fous en font… »

Fred avait un ton casuel et ordinaire, comme pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des trois jeunes Gryffondors.

« C'est des Mimbulus Mimbletonia ? » Neville avait réagi au quart de tour « Où ? Des anciens ? Je n'en ai jamais vu moi des anciens ! »

« Nulle part Neville ! Tu ne vas SURTOUT nulle part ! »

Georges avait un air sérieux qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu afficher.

« Et dire que l'an passé, c'est vous qui utilisiez les Oreilles Extensibles pour écouter aux portes ! »

Ron commençait à s'énerver « Là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » Les jumeaux se retournèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et oui ! C'était le bon temps petit frère ! Estime-toi déjà heureux qu'on t'ait couvert pour la soirée d'Halloween ! » Georges venait de pincer la joue de Ron.

« Oh ! N'en parle pas ! Maman nous a passé un de ces savons après ! » Fred s'arrêta : « Voilà ! Vous y êtes. C'est votre chambre. »

Sans en dire plus, les jumeaux partirent, laissant les trois jeunes Gryffondors seuls dans une chambre qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. En plusieurs mois, rien n'y avait changé. Il y avait toujours la vieille pile d'éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier que Tonks avait laissé à Harry quand il était arrivé en plein milieu de l'été. Il y avait juste un lit qui avait été rajouté au milieu de la pièce pour Neville qui avait l'air un peu perdu.

« Mais c'est à qui cette maison de fous ? » Ce fut Ron qui répondit.

« A Harry mais c'est l'Ordre du Phoenix qui s'en sert et puis avant elle appartenait à Sirius mais il n'y a pas habité donc avant c'était l'elfe de maison, Kreattur qui s'en occupait. » Le rouquin était perdu dans ses réflexions plus que bancales.

« J'ai pas tout compris Ron… » Neville venait de poser son sac sur le lit d'appoint.

« C'est pas grave. Dis-toi que la maison est plus ou moins à moi… Mais que je n'ai rien à y faire… » Harry avait le regard fixe et s'était assis sur son vieux lit.

« Ah ! » fit Neville sans en comprendre d'avantage.

°0°

Tout le monde était réuni en bas juste avant le souper de la veille de Noël. Une ambiance bizarre régnait dans le salon. Hermione venait d'expliquer une fois de plus qu'elle était inquiète pour ses parents et Neville et Luna avaient répété pour la dixième fois qu'ils auraient voulu se rendre à Ste Mangouste pour voir leur famille quand des invités arrivèrent. Le professeur Lupin fut le premier et suivi de peu par Tonks. Ensuite arrivèrent un Hagrid aux traits tirés (Madame Maxime faisait partie des morts de la Nuit de Porcelaine.) puis à la grande surprise tous des anciens membres de l'AD entra une ancienne membre de leur groupe. Angelina Johnson fut la mieux accueillie. Sans trop d'étonnement, elle fut assaillie de questions de ses anciens amis. Elle expliqua alors à Harry qu'elle avait entamé une formation de Soigneuse et qu'elle travaillait pour l'Ordre en même temps en amenant à l'hôpital des sorciers les dernières potions comme celle contre les effets du 'Gellatus'.

L'ancienne capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors demanda un peu comment Katie Bell s'en sortait et Harry fut très élogieux à son égard, un peu trop même. Parce qu'à un moment, Ginny et Ron le regardaient avec un air légèrement dubitatif.

Finalement, le repas eut lieu autour d'une gigantesque table dont Harry ne connaissait pas la moitié des invités. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait son entrée juste à temps mais Harry n'avait pas pu lui expliquer son rêve qui datait de la Nuit de Porcelaine car il était parti juste après avoir mangé le délicieux festin que Mrs Weasley avait préparé. Il avait paru éreinté mais avait tenu à annoncer quelques bonnes nouvelles.

« Miss Granger, soyez prête demain vers midi avec votre sac. Miss Tonks et Mr Lupin vous conduiront auprès de vos parents pour le jour de Noël. » Hermione avait éclaté en sanglots de joie et puis enfoui sa tête sous la table, un peu gênée de sa réaction. « Il en est de même pour vous Miss Lovegood et Mr Londubat. Miss Johnson et Mr Cramwell vous escorteront à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste dans la discrétion la plus complète pour rendre visite à vos parents respectifs. » Et ces deux derniers sourirent d'un air béat pendant le reste de la soirée.

C'est exténués que tous se couchèrent le soir du 24 décembre.

°0°

Le lendemain matin, à leur grand étonnement, aucun cadeau n'était disposé en bas d'aucun lit et Ron se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante.

- J'y crois pas ! Je suis persuadé qu'ils trient nos cadeaux de noël !

Mais il changea vite d'avis en arrivant dans le grand salon où un tapis de paquets plus ou moins grands jonchait le sol. Ron se précipita vers le bas du sapin et chercha des signes lui indiquant lesquels lui appartenaient et se rendit compte qu'il était totalement impossible de s'y retrouver. Derrière le rouquin, Harry redoutait que les jumeaux aient préparé les mêmes ''festivités'' que pour son anniversaire. Sur le moment même, il avait trouvé cela amusant mais il n'était pas extrêmement attaché à l'idée de se faire pourchasser par des ballons fous… Heureusement, les paquets semblaient bien attachés au sol.

Neville restait en retrait, n'imaginant pas pour le moins du monde qu'un seul de ses cadeaux pouvait être pour lui. D'habitude, il les ouvrait au chevet de ses parents à Sainte Mangouste. Sa grand-mère faisait toujours en sorte qu'il y en ait un ''offert'' par ses parents. Neville savait bien que c'était impossible, mais c'était toujours ce cadeau là qu'il préférait, avec le vieux papier de chewing-gum usagé que sa mère glissait dans sa poche à chaque fois qu'il la quittait.

Tout doucement, la pièce se remplit et bientôt, les filles, la famille Weasley ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'impatientaient au pied du sapin de noël. Même Mr Weasley se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre en trépignant.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » Fred était assis en indien juste à côté des cadeaux.

« On attend Tonks, elle ne devrait plus tarder. C'est elle qui sait à qui donner les cadeaux. » Mrs Weasley expira bruyamment, exaspérée par l'impatience de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

Tonks venait d'entrer et tout le monde se tut en la voyant. Au cours du premier semestre, Harry avait presque oublié ses capacités de métamorphomage, mais en cet instant précis, il était impossible de passer à côté ! Elle portait une longue robe rouge dont l'extrémité des manches, le col, et les ourlets étaient bordés de fourrure blanche. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, blancs et bouclés et elle avait les joues plus rondes et plus rouges que d'habitude.

« How ! How ! How ! Je suis la Mère Noël ! Avez-vous été sages ? » Et elle s'avança vers le sapin avec une petite hotte sur le dos.

Malheureusement, elle trébucha sur les pieds de Mrs Weasley et faillit s'étaler de tout son long en bas du sapin, juste à côté des jumeaux Weasley. Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que le professeur Lupin l'aidait à se relever.

« Bon ça va ! Arrêtez de rire sinon, pas de cadeaux ! » Et tous se turent, avec de grandes difficultés.

Tonks s'assit alors sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait juste à côté du sapin et souleva sa hotte pour la déposer sur ses genoux. Elle trifouilla dedans et en sortit plusieurs petits filets argentés qui portaient également plusieurs décorations de Noël, comme de minuscules boules, ou même des petits anges blancs. Elle inspira bien fort puis se redressa.

« Alors ! Qui a été le plus sage ? » Et elle sourit en balayant la pièce du regard.

« Nous ! Nous ! » Fred et Georges agitaient les bras dans tous les sens.

« Bien sur vous deux ! Vous passerez en derniers ! Ca vous apprendra à mentir à la Mère Noël ! Figurez vous que je sais tout ! » Et elle continua à balayer la pièce « Neville ! Tu mérites bien de passer en premier ! » Le jeune Gryffondor cligna des yeux.

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai pas de cadeaux ! Ma grand-mère est… » Mais la Mère Noël le coupa.

« Ne sois pas idiot Neville ! Tu as des cadeaux ! Allez ! Approche, viens sur mes genoux ! » Et elle prit un des filets pendant que le jeune garçon s'approchait d'elle « Allez ! Sur mes genoux j'ai dit ! » Et Neville se mit à rougir comme un fou en s'asseyant tout doucement « Alors Neville… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que le père Noël t'apporte cette année ? » Le jeune garçon rougit encore de plus belle.

« Euh… Des… des… enfin une nouvelle jardinière

pour mon Mim-Mimbulus Mimbeltonia… » Tout le monde se retenait de rire en voyant le pauvre garçon si mal à l'aise.

« Très bien ! Voyons voir ce que j'ai pour toi ! Tiens ! » Elle lui tendit le filet argenté « Lance-le sur les paquets et il enveloppera les tiens »

Neville s'exécuta et lança le joli filet décoré. Il engouffra alors plusieurs paquets plus ou moins gros puis Tonks lui fit signe de les prendre en lui disant « Joyeux Noël ». Neville partit et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Ron et Harry, l'air tout penaud et les oreilles toujours aussi rouges. Tous passèrent à leur tour et même Mr et Mrs Weasley s'assirent sur les genoux de la pauvre Tonks qui commençait à faire de fameuses grimaces. Neville avait eu sa nouvelle jardinière ainsi qu'un jolie boîte bricolée à la main remplie de papiers de chewing-gum. Hermione avait été émerveillée par le pendentif que Ron lui avait offert et lui avait sauté au cou juste avant de se reprendre et de murmurer un « Pardon » tout bas et de se rasseoir à côté de son amoureux. Celui-ci n'avait pas été déçu non plus. Elle lui avait offert une sublime écharpe noire avec l'écusson des Gryffondors brodé dessus et juste en dessous, quelques mots apparaissaient et disparaissaient de temps à autre.

« C'est pour quand je pense à toi ou que je veux te dire quelque chose… » Elle lui avait dit ça tout bas et le jeune garçon avait le teint cramoisi.

Ce fut bientôt le tour d'Harry. Quand il s'assit sur les genoux de la Mère Noël et qu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Katie. Il aurait donné tout son or pour avoir le moindre petit colis de sa part. Il rougit tout à coup en repensant au cadeau que, lui, lui avait envoyé. Il lui avait offert un accélérateur de balai en se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit pendant l'entraînement de décrassage. Il lui avait même écrit un petit mot disant : « Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël en espérant qu'on gagne encore la prochaine fois. » En y repensant, il avait trouvé cela idiot mais il était trop tard et Hedwige était déjà partie avec le colis. Harry revint sur terre quand Tonks lui répéta la question.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas, je n'y pas trop pensé… Peut être un nouveau kit de nettoyage pour mon balai… » Il avait dit la première chose banale qui lui était venue à l'esprit et il lança à son tour le filet de Noël.

Une fois à sa place, il en retira tout un lot de paquets cadeaux plus ou moins grands. De Ron, il avait reçu un paquet de bonbons de la boutique de ses frères, le cadeau d'Hermione l'avait complètement ruiné. Celle-ci lui avait offert un grand livre vierge à la couverture en cuir pour qu'il y prenne toutes ses notes relatives au Gellatus. Neville, Ginny et Luna lui avaient offert une photo encadrée qui avait été prise pendant la soirée d'Halloween. Les membres de l'AD étaient tous en train de se tortiller sur la piste de danse et Harry jura tout bas quand il se vit lui-même entraîné dans un rythme effréné. Mais il y avait un petit plus… De temps à autres, il voyait passer Katie dans un coin de l'image. Il avait aussi reçu le traditionnel pull-over de Mrs Weasley ainsi que quelques bonbons faits maison. Plusieurs membres de l'AD lui avaient envoyé une carte collective où chacun avait écrit un petit mot et signé. Il avait aussi reçu un petit quelque chose de Hagrid, Tonks, Lupin et des jumeaux Weasley.

Quand il eut fini de tout déballer, Fred était le dernier à passer sur les genoux de Tonks.

« Alors mon grand ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que la Mère Noël t'offre ? »

« Un baiser fougueux ! » Et il l'embrassa si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Finalement, elle se releva un peu plus rouge et à moitié en colère.

« Tiens ! » Elle lui tendit le dernier filet argenté « Prend tes cadeaux ! Idiot ! » Et tout le monde éclata de rire, même la Mère Noël.

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

_Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé la signification du titre 'La Nuit de Porcelaine'. Et bien, pour faire court, au début de la seconde guerre mondiale, il y a eu une nuit baptisée 'Nuit de Cristal' ou des centaines de magasins juifs ont été saccagés par les nazis, mais encore d'autres crimes anti-sémites ont eu lieu. Donc ici, j'ai remplacé les nazis par Voldemort, les juifs par les familles des membres de l'AD et 'Cristal' par 'Porcelaine'. Bon, je sais, mon raisonnement est plus que bancal mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté avec tous ces reportages sur les camps de concentration…_

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tout plein mon petit Boneless qui se casse la tête à refaire une vraie mise en page (si vous allez voir les premiers chapitres, il est en train de tout refaire !) et à corriger mes bêtes fautes. Merci !_

_Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent. Je suis allée assez vite cette fois ci… Je suis un peu déprimée ces temps ci et ma seule façon de m'échapper de ce monde de brutes, c'est écrire encore et toujours. Ca me fait un bien fou._

_Alors, rendez vous compte de la longueur du chapitre, je n'en ai jamais écrit de si long… Ca c'est parce qu'on approche de la fin… Et oui ! Plus que 4 et l'épilogue… J'ai même décidé des titres. Donc en tout, on en aura 30 plus un. Ca fait bizarre de s'en rapprocher quand même… Mais à mon avis, ma plus grande crainte sera dépassée ! Normalement, tout sera fini avant qu'Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé' ne sorte ! Donc tout est parfait. _

_Sur un autre registre, j'espère que l'idée de la mailing list vous a plu ou vous plait. Juste un petit rappel : **ceux qui sont intéressés de recevoir un petit edito de mon beta reader quelques jours avant que je ne poste mon chapitre peuvent me donner leur adresse e-mail et voilà ! Le tour est joué… Même que parfois, je le laisserai vous donner un indice sur la fin de l'histoire…** La formule a l'air de vous plaire pour l'instant donc tout va bien !_

_Sinon, je refais une petite fois mon annonce ! Je cherche des personnes qui seraient tentées de faire des ch'tites illustrations de cette histoire… J'en ai trouvé un mais plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être des bêtes en dessin… Juste vouloir dessiner. Moi ça me rendrait TRES TRES heureuse !_

_Sinon, je vous invite vivement à aller visiter mon LiveJournal dont l'adresse est dans mon profil ou ici en dessous (ça dépend des sites) et comme ça vous aurez un peu plus souvent de mes nouvelles ou de l'état où en est l'écriture… Laissez moi y un petit message si vous passez par là!_

_Sinon, place aux réponses aux reviews !_

_**Boneless**: ben disons que maintenant j'ai plus grand-chose à te dire… Tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop;) _

_**Lyls**: merci tout plein de m'avoir laissé un ch'ti message… L'essentiel est de continuer;) Je fais pareil tu sais… J'envoie pas toujours mon avis après avoir lu un truc… _

_**Zabou**: c'est vrai que j'ai été cruelle cette fois ci… Mais ça fait du bien parfois d'être sadique… Merci beaucoup pour ton pti mot! Bisous tout plein! _

_**Juliette Subervie**: En ce qui concerne Mme Londubat, elle est blessée… Mais Algie, c'est l'oncle de Neville. Malheureusement il est décédé… Ah la la! Je suis désolée pour Ginny… Pour te consoler, je vais essayer de lui trouver quelqu'un de bien! Enfin on verra mais dernièrement, j'ai eu un élan de sympathie pour Katie… En fait elle me ressemble un peu, toujours la meilleure amie mais jamais rien de plus… Et après ce chapitre ci, il n'y a plus bcp de doutes à avoir…Sinon c'est chouette que tu te sois trituré les neurones en essayant de savoir qui pourrait être ma méchante… T'auras encore un ti indice dans le chapitre 27 parce que les 2 amoureux reviennent… Enfin un pti peu…Mais bon sang! Heureusement, ce n'est pas Hermione! _

_**Mate**: merci pour ton petit commentaire, il était vraiment chouette! _

_**Shanan**: meeeeeeechi! J'espère que la suite t'a plu;) _


	27. Tabula Rasa

_**Résumé général : **Harry est en 6e année à Poudlard, mais le mal règne maintenant à l'intérieur des murs de l'école des sorciers. Ses amis sont les victimes d'un mystérieux sort, le ''gellatus''._

_**Résumé du chapitre 26 : **À la veille des vacances, le climat est morose à Poudlard. Mais on dirait qu'un petit cupidon plane au dessus de la tête d'Harry. Il confie ce qu'il ressent pour Miss K. à Ron et profite du super entraînement de décrassage de fin d'année. Décidé à avancer, Harry lui envoie même un chouette cadeau. En plus ! Il passe Noël presque ''en famille'' au Square Grimmaurd !_

_Je fais un grooos bisou à Boneless !_

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

Chapitre XXVII

Tabula rasa

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

Harry et tout ceux qui étaient partis pour Noël étaient revenus à Poudlard le soir du 25 décembre sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de leur absence. Hermione, Neville et Luna qui avaient enfin pus voir les membres de leur famille étaient resplendissants de joie. Pour couronner le tout, Neville avait parlé avec sa grand-mère du sort de l'Avada Kedavra archaïque pour lequel aucun contre sort n'avait encore été trouvé. Par un hasard effrayant, elle se souvenait que son fils, le père de Neville, avait effectué son travail de l'EFAS sur ce sujet. Dès son retour au château, Neville avait fouillé les archives à la recherche des notes de son père pour finalement lire qu'il n'existait pas de contre sort assez efficace. En effet, il n'y avait qu'une potion très complexe qui pouvait réveiller les victimes du sortilège à la seule condition d'avoir été administrée dans les 26 minutes suivant l' ''accident''. Mais c'était déjà un grand pas en avant !

En plus, et à leur plus grand bonheur, Dumbledore leur annonça le soir même de leur arrivée que lui aussi allait leur offrir un cadeau. Pour eux ainsi que pour les élèves qui allaient rentrer de vacances un peu à l'avance (qui étaient pour la plupart des membres de l'AD), plusieurs Bulles de Chaleur avaient été disposées dans le parc. Un pétillement malicieux avait repris place dans les yeux du directeur de Poudlard.

« Comme ça, vous pourrez profiter du magnifique paysage. Je suis persuadé qu'il va bientôt neiger. En même temps, vous serez à l'extérieur, à l'air frais mais vous n'aurez pas froid. Nous avons parsemé une dizaine de Bulles dans le parc. C'est à vous de les trouver. Il y en aura des toutes petites mais d'autres seront plus grandes. » Et Dumbledore avait souri à tous les élèves rassemblés autour de la même table.

Ce sourire avait fendu le cœur de Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor y avait perçu une certaine tristesse mêlée à de la joie. Comme si ce cadeau pouvait être un des derniers que le plus grand de tous les directeurs de Poudlard puisse faire à ses élèves. Du moins c'est ce qu'Harry avait ressenti. Il avait alors souri comme ses amis.

En retournant au dortoir des garçons ce soir là, Harry trouva une Hedwige complètement frigorifiée sur l'appui de fenêtre extérieur, l'attendant de moins en moins patiemment. Il se précipita alors pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant ainsi entrer un courant d'air glacial dans la pièce. Il frissonna et fit entrer la pauvre chouette qui vola jusqu'au bord de la vielle chaudière qui leur tenait chaud en ces nuits d'hiver. Elle avait un petit parchemin attaché à sa patte et Harry le détacha juste avant de lui donner un peu d'eau et un biscuit sec qu'Hedwige dévora trop vite. Tous étaient complètement exténués par tous ces voyages et déplacements et Harry enleva ses chaussures avant de s'affaler sur son lit pour lire la lettre qui lui était adressée. Lorsqu'il vit la signature, il crut tout d'abord avoir rêvé. Puis après avoir relu dix fois le nom, il commença à y croire. La lettre venait de Katie ! Et il se lança tout de suite dans sa lecture.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je t'écris pour te remercier de tout cœur pour ton cadeau. Si il y avait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas pendant mes vacances, c'était bien ça ! Tu t'es souvenu que mon accélérateur était fichu ? Et bien je crois que le professeur Rogue devrait réellement remettre tes capacités mnésiques en question ! En plus l'accélérateur est magnifique, il a la même couleur que mon vieux Comète ! Mais le problème c'est que je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise… Je n'ai rien pour toi moi ! Je passe mon temps à essayer de consoler maman et elle ne me laisse pas sortir…_

_Ici, tout est bizarre. D'habitude, à Noël, mon père fait un genre de dinde… Il parait que c'est une tradition moldue… Et puis maman enchante des petits anges qui fredonnent dans toute la maison mais cette année, il n'y a rien du tout… _

_Il parait que la maison est protégée depuis la Nuit de Porcelaine et que personne ne peut y entrer à part maman et moi mais j'ai quand même peur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait que je rentre à Poudlard pour la fin des vacances, qu'elle avait trop de choses à faire et qu'elle n'avait pas trop besoin de mon aide. Mais Harry, elle ne fait rien, elle passe ses journées assise dans le vieux fauteuil de papa juste à côté du feu. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça… Je suis désolée de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires sordides mais sache que ton cadeau m'a énormément plu et qu'au moins, j'ai pu penser au Quidditch au lieu de me tourmenter dans ma grande maison. Encore merci Harry. _

_A bientôt et joyeux noël,_

_Katie Bell_

Harry relut la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois d'affilée. Il essayait d'étudier la façon dont Katie formait ses ''f'' ou encore comment elle écrivait ''Harry''. Des tas de sentiments contradictoires s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Il était euphorique ! Katie lui avait écrit une lettre ! Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une crampe au niveau de la poitrine en l'imaginant seule pour Noël. Mais, en plus de tout cela, la colère lui nouait l'estomac. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les personnes à qui il tenait devaient souffrir ? Et c'est dans un état de béatitude totale qu'il finit par s'endormir, épuisé de sa journée.

°0°

_Mon ange, _

_Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas nous voir pendant cette période de Noël ? Tu me manques tellement ! En plus, ici, je dois jouer la pauvre petite fille éplorée ! C'est épuisant et ennuyeux à mourir ! Tout le monde me tourne autour en étant désolé pour moi ! Mais ils ne comprennent pas qu'un parent imbécile, on s'en passe facilement ? J'en ai assez de tous ces bons sentiments. J'ai une envie folle de leur jeter un sort qui les enverrait au diable ! Et en plus, mes ''amis'' sont tout sucre tout miel ! Et comment ça va par ci, et comment ça va par là. _

_Je n'en peux plus mon ange ! J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin de toi, de tes remarques cinglantes et de ton regard féroce. J'ai besoin de tes baisers affamés._

_Mon ange, je ne peux plus attendre ! Je t'aime…_

_A très bientôt._

°0°

_Ma belle,_

_Sache que tu me manques tout autant. Ici, il y a du nouveau. Je ne peux pas te l'écrire mais comme tu as certainement pu t'en rendre compte, certaines personnes qui nous sont chères sont de retour !_

_Et tous ces idiots croient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va conduire une nouvelle attaque sur les moldus et leurs amis ! Mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que ce n'est pas de cela dont le Maître à envie. Ce qu'il veut c'est détruire Celui-Qui-Lui-A-Survécu-Trop-Souvent et le réduire à néant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement._

_Prends patience ma belle, dans quelques mois, le jour que nous attendons tous arrivera et tes amis périront tous dans d'atroces souffrances !_

_Je t'aime et attends avec impatience notre retour sur le champ de bataille._

°0°

La neige avait commencé à tomber sur le domaine de Poudlard en même temps que certains membres de l'AD faisaient leur retour. Seamus égayait à nouveau le dortoir des garçons de ses blagues idiotes mais bien comiques. Parvati faisait résonner ses gloussements dans les couloirs et Lavande commençait à en avoir ras le bol. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que dans cinq jours, la potion d'éveil de Dean serait prête. Elle passait désormais toutes ses nuits au chevet de son amoureux et personne n'osait lui faire la morale et lui dire de s'occuper en faisant autre chose.

Tous avaient découvert les joies qu'étaient les Bulles de Chaleur. Le concept était assez surprenant. Pendant qu'on était assis sur un sol sec et douillet, l'herbe aux alentours était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige poudreuse. La chose la plus bizarre était la sensation que l'on ressentait en pénétrant dans une des Bulles. La paroi n'était presque pas visible et quand on la traversait, on sentait une douce chaleur réchauffer tout le corps.

Harry avait passé de longues heures avec Ron et Hermione dans ces petits havres de paix et de chaleur. Ils relisaient encore et encore les mêmes vieux grimoires à la recherche du contre sort manquant. Hermione ne supportait pas que quelque chose lui résiste, surtout si ce quelque chose résidait dans un bouquin. Et elle arpentait encore et toujours les allées de la bibliothèque et de la réserve. Harry et Ron en avaient eu assez et étaient sortis faire un tour en la laissant avec Neville et Seamus. Une bonne bouffée d'air frais ne pouvait que leur faire du bien.

« Je commence à en avoir assez Harry ! Toutes ces recherches tapent sur le système nerveux de Hermione ! Elle passe son temps à me crier dessus ! » Ils venaient de quitter le château.

« Tu sais Ron, elle passait déjà son temps à te faire la morale avant… »

« Ca je le sais très bien ! Ca m'ennuie pas qu'elle me fasse la morale ! Ca fait 16 ans que j'ai appris à ignorer ma mère, et c'est pas bien plus difficile avec elle ! » Ron fulminait.

« RON ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Harry s'était arrêté net et le rouquin baissa lentement la tête.

« Bon, j'exagère… Je ne pourrais jamais l'ignorer, ni elle ni ma mère d'ailleurs »

Harry ricana silencieusement.

« Mais tu vois… Hermione est bizarre ces temps ci… A chaque fois que je parle avec Lavande, elle passe devant moi sans me regarder puis elle fait la tête… »

« Je suppose qu'elle est ja… »

« Je sais bien qu'elle est jalouse, mais Lavande a besoin qu'on soit à côté d'elle sans rien dire… Vous avez fait ça pour moi… Mais elle, elle a que ses copines glousseuses qui la harcèlent et lui disent qu'elle doit bouger, et tout, et tout… » Ils avaient continué à marcher vers la Bulle de Chaleur où ils avaient vu la tête rousse de Ginny.

« Et tu l'as dit à Hermione ? »

« Oui… »

« Et ? »

« Elle comprend mais dix minutes plus tard elle recommence ! »

Ron soupira :

« Je te jure ! Les filles ! »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la limite de la Bulle de Chaleur. Harry et Ron l'avaient découverte la veille. Elle était à moitié cachée par un énorme buisson et était assez grande pour abriter quatre ou cinq personnes. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que Ginny et, au grand malheur de Harry, Katie.

« En parlant des filles, comment ça se passe toi ? »

Ron avait récupéré son sourire et était entré dans la Bulle et malheureusement pour lui, Harry lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes avant de se ressaisir et de dire bonjour aux deux Miss.

« Ca va vous deux ? » Et il était d'un rouge !

« Bof… J'expliquais à notre capitaine quelques petites tactiques sur lesquelles j'ai travaillé ces jours ci… »

« Ah oui ? » Et Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, l'air captivé par ses dessins mobiles.

« Ginny est complètement folle ! Ce qu'elle vient de m'expliquer et psychopathique… » Katie riait.

« Mais ça devrait marcher ! » Katie regarda à nouveau la feuille de carton.

« Mouais… »

Elle n'avait pas l'air très enchantée. Ginny leva alors les yeux au ciel puis regarda son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites de bon ? » Harry voulut saisir une possibilité de dire trois mots et demi.

« On faisait juste un… » Mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Trois mots et demi ! Il les avait dit !

« On te cherchait » Et il regarda Ginny

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose à propos des jumeaux… »

Ron n'était pas un très bon menteur mais après avoir froncé les sourcils, elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« Euh… Je préfèrerais t'en parler un peu à part… »

Ron était de plus en plus nerveux. Il détestait mentir et le regard vindicatif que lui lançait Harry lui promettait des heures de torture…

« Ok ! Je viens avec toi ! Mais t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit important, sinon… »

Et elle se leva puis quitta la Bulle suivie par son frère qui fit un petit signe d'au revoir à Harry.

Celui-ci était figé sur place, complètement incapable de montrer au monde alentour un quelconque signe de vie.

« Ca va Harry ? » Katie avait l'air inquiète.

« Oh oui… C'est juste que j'ai… que je suis un peu fatigué… »

« Oh » elle baissa la tête « Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

« Non ! » Il répondit un peu trop rapidement. « Enfin, s-sauf si tu veux… »

« Non, moi ça va » elle sourit et regarda le lac. « J'aime bien cet endroit… C'est calme et apaisant. » Harry la regarda.

« C'est vrai que c'est très beau ici… » Puis ils se turent de longues minutes.

« Harry ? »

« Mhmh ? » Il avait sursauté en entendant sa voix.

« Je voulais te remercier pour le cadeau de Noël… Je veux dire… C'est adorable de ta part mais je suis super mal à l'aise de ne rien avoir pour toi… » Il sourit tout doucement, le cœur battant à du cent à l'heure.

« Te tracasse pas pour ça… C'est juste qu'en allant faire les courses de Noël, j'ai vu un accélérateur et je me suis souvenu que tu avais dit que le tiens était cassé… et puis c'est tout… » Il n'arrivait pas à quitter ses lacets des yeux.

« C'est quand même adorable de ta part Harry. » Elle se tut à nouveau puis reprit : « Tu sais, je suis désolée pour ma lettre, je veux dire que je voulais pas me plaindre ni rien, mais c'est juste que ce jour là, j'avais besoin de parler et… Oh ! Harry, je suis désolée si je t'ai embarrassé, avec tous mes trucs… »

« Tu ne m'as pas embarrassé » Et il leva enfin la tête pour lui sourire « C'était juste une lettre et c'est normal de vouloir parler de ses problèmes tu sais… Ca fait du bien… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Ca m'ennuie pas, pas du… » Mais elle l'interrompit.

« Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire, » Elle chipota dans ses boutonnières « C'est juste que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais pénible avec toi depuis le début de l'année… La lettre, le soir de la Nuit de Porcelaine, à Halloween et après la sélection… enfin tu vois… je veux pas que tu aies l'impression que je me jette sur toi… »

Harry faillit étouffer pris par une quinte de toux, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« Oh ! Kh, kh, kh ! Je sais que tu te jettes pas sur moi… Kh, kh ! T'imagines quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi qui se jetterait sur moi ! Faudrait être malade ! » _Oups ! Alerte ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! On rattrape ! _« Enfin je me rends bien compte que tu es trop bien et… » _Encore pire Potter_ « Enfin, non, je te crois » Et il crut s'en être sorti.

« Dis pas de bêtises Harry ! Je ne suis pas trop bien ! C'est juste que toi, tu es trop… sur de toi, et fort et… enfin que je sais que c'est pas le genre de trucs qui te passent par la tête… » _Et oui ! Il était possible de faire pire que lui !_

« Moi ? Sur de moi ? Tu rigoles, si il y a bien une chose que je ne suis pas, c'est trop sur de moi ! Et si ! C'est le genre de trucs qui me passent par la tête… Je suis quelqu'un de… normal… enfin je voudrais l'être » Et sa voix se brisa, craqua.

« Oh Harry, excuse moi… Je suis pas maligne ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit… » Ils se turent mais Katie recommença quelques minutes plus tard : « Pour moi tu es quelqu'un de normal. »

Elle le regarda en le fixant, tandis que lui, ne quittait pas le sol des yeux. « Harry ? » Il releva doucement la tête. Il ne pleurait pas, il avait juste le même visage que quelqu'un qui avait trop souffert et qui venait de perdre tout ce qui lui restait. Dans les yeux de Katie, Harry se noyait. Et Katie n'osait pas regarder autre chose que les iris brillants de Harry. « Excuse moi… » Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait mal. Mais si il souffrait, c'est parce qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne ressentait que de la pitié pour lui. Tellement de pitié qu'elle lui touchait le bras maintenant, et que lui ne bougeait toujours pas, perdu dans ses grands yeux doux. « Harry dis, quelque chose ! » Non. Il ne pouvait rien dire, juste la regarder, juste sentir sa main sur son bras. Elle baissa la tête. Découragée par ses propres bêtises et il ne vit plus ses yeux.

Il sortit de sa torpeur et la serra dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas sa tête qui l'avait décidé. Ses membres devaient avoir bougé selon leur propre raison. Et là, en ce moment même, il se sentait en paix. Si plein et si vide à la fois ! D'un côté, une douce chaleur et une lente euphorie l'avaient gagné. En même temps, il se sentait plus loin que jamais de la dure réalité qu'était la sienne depuis si longtemps. Avec Katie dans ses bras, il n'avait pas peur, il voulait vivre, et il _était_ normal !

La jeune Gryffondor ne bougeait pas. Elle respirait juste, lentement, à la limite d'avoir le souffle coupé. Elle avait peur qu'en remuant juste un peu, il la lâcherait et partirait en courant. Mais Harry était toujours là, et elle se sentait si bien ! Tellement bien. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, en glissant sa tête en dessous du menton de Harry. Et il la serra plus fort encore, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Il abaissa un peu sa tête et déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle frissonna mais en même temps se sentit envahie par sa chaleur à lui. Elle était enveloppée dans ses bras, c'est comme si il était tout autour d'elle, comme si il la protégeait et que plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais lui arriver. Si Harry pouvait la garder dans ses bras…

Si Katie voulait rester à côté de lui… Il redoutait le moment où elle allait se relever et vouloir rentrer au château. Et ce moment arriva parce qu'elle se redressa tout doucement contre lui, en reprenant ses appuis. Elle le regardait si intensément qu'Harry pouvait presque sentir ses yeux brûler. Elle posa son front contre le sien, en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque à lui. Ils avaient fermé les yeux. Tout tourbillonnait autour d'eux. Harry devait se rattacher à quelque chose pour ne plus avoir le vertige, et il se rattacha à ses lèvres. Naturellement. Et tout tourbillonnait encore plus…

°0°

Puis tout s'arrêta net quand Neville arriva essoufflé, suivi de Seamus.

« Harry ! C'est Dean »

Neville avait du mal à rattraper sa respiration et Harry avait mal de ne plus toucher Katie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville ? » Il était furieux maintenant « Vous avez terminé la potion deux jours à l'avance ? »

« Non Harry » Et Seamus baissa la tête. « Il est mort Harry ! »

Non ! NON ! Pas encore ça ! Harry venait juste de… d'être heureux et là… Dean… Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! A côté de lui, Katie était assommée et il se leva puis l'aida en la tenant par la main en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Sur le trajet, Neville expliqua que Lavande était allée rendre visite à Dean Thomas. Ces derniers temps, il était plongé dans des crises de spasmes continues et même la présence amoureuse de Lavande n'y pouvait rien. Il criait et criait, et pleurait, et se tordait. Il avait maigri, blanchi et ne ressemblait déjà plus à lui-même. Ses joues rondes étaient désormais creuses et ses orbites enfoncées et cernées de peau grise. Aujourd'hui, Dean ne souffrait plus. Il ne souffrirait plus jamais. Mais il ne serait plus jamais heureux. Non plus.

En courant dans les couloirs, les murs étaient flous et passaient comme des rayons de lumière. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues, mais aucun sanglot ne retentissait. On n'entendait presque pas le bruit que faisaient les pas sur le sol dallé. Il y avait juste quatre jeunes Gryffondors qui courraient, trébuchaient, mais continuaient tout de même. Ils furent rejoints dans leur course par les frères Crivey qui se demandaient ce qui se passait mais qui les suivirent, sentant que quelque chose était arrivé. Ils pouvaient voir l'entrée de l'infirmerie et quand ils entrèrent, ils virent une scène figée.

Quelques bougies allumaient une pièce sombre où Harry vit le lit de Dean recouvert d'un drap blanc, et Lavande recroquevillée sur elle-même à ses pieds. Tout autour d'eux se trouvaient déjà d'autres membres de l'AD, silencieux et serrés les uns contre les autres. En arrivant dans la pièce, Harry s'arrêta et regarda ses amis, puis le lit. Il y avait juste la forme de Dean. Mrs Pomfresh était elle aussi prostrée dans un coin, incapable d'éloigner quiconque du lit. Les élèves n'auraient jamais du être là. D'autres membres de l'AD entraient encore derrière Harry qui s'avança lentement vers le lit de Dean.

Il aperçut Ron assis par terre, le regard fixe et vide. A côté de lui, Ginny avait les joues moites sur lesquelles glissaient des larmes, mais elle n'était secouée par aucun sanglot, juste de la tristesse pure. Un peu plus loin, Hermione était appuyée contre le mur, ses cheveux cachant son visage baissé. La pièce aurait pu ressembler à une peinture moldue, immobile, remplie d'une atmosphère sombre et lourde. Quand Harry arriva au niveau du lit de Dean, il ne sentait rien en venir. Rien ne bougeait. Personne ne bougeait. Même Lavande qui était recroquevillée au pied du matelas ne bougeait pas. Elle ne devait pas rester là ! Qui l'avait laissée là ! Harry la prit alors dans ses bras et la souleva pour la déposer un peu plus loin sur le sol, elle le regardait, les yeux remplis de peur, de tristesse et de colère. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle était juste immobile elle aussi. Harry était à genoux devant elle, et il ne pouvait que voir le lit trop blanc et trop immobile, et trop silencieux… d'en bas. La pièce était remplie des membres de l'AD maintenant et tous étaient plongés dans la même torpeur. La même immobilité. Le même choc.

Seule une personne assise dans un coin faisait semblant et alors que personne ne la regardait, elle souriait. Elle avait réussi. Ils souffraient tous.

La mort était palpable dans l'air quand le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore entrèrent, et furent frappés par la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Harry, à genoux à côté de Lavande leva les yeux et regarda intensément le directeur qui sortit doucement sa baguette et prononça un sort que personne n'entendit. Et ils s'évanouirent tous.

°0°

Quand Harry se réveilla dans son lit, il ne se souvint de rien. Et même à la veille de la rentrée, blotti dans ses draps chauds. Il ne se souvenait ni de l'infirmerie, ni des moments qu'il avait vécus dans les Bulles de Chaleur, ni du baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Katie. Il se souvenait juste que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait annoncé le décès de Dean. Personne n'avait pu s'endormir ce jour là, mais ils avaient tous veillé tard au coin du feu, en voyant revenir petit à petit les autres élèves qui avaient passé les vacances en dehors de Poudlard. Ils étaient restés immobiles dans le silence de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et quand les garçons étaient remontés dans leur tour, le lit et les posters de football du jeune homme avaient été retirés de la pièce… Il n'y avait plus que quatre lits dans la chambre des garçons de sixième.

Hermione avait demandé au professeur McGonagall si une cérémonie aurait lieu et le professeur de Métamorphose lui avait annoncé que les parents de Dean en avaient prévu une. Elle aurait lieu selon la tradition moldue à laquelle son père était très attaché et elle se déroulerait dans une petite ville éloignée de tout. Malgré les protestations des membres de l'AD, seulement Lavande avait reçu la permission de s'y rendre, Mrs McGonagall avait parlé de quelque chose comme ''faire son deuil'', mais elle était restée très évasive sur le sujet. C'est aussi fragile qu'un roseau que ses amis l'avaient vue quitter le château aux bras de ses parents.

Ce matin, Harry avait rendez vous avec Tonks, dans sa note, elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer à travailler sur le contre sort du Gellatus. En effet, elle avait eu une idée pour contrer le ''Terrificus Amnesia''. Alors que les autres garçons dormaient encore, il s'habilla et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, passa chiper un toast dans la Grande Salle, caché sous le tissu, puis se rendit au bureau de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. En effet, ces derniers temps, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était tourner, et retourner les pages des livres de la bibliothèque, il s'était même rendu une nouvelle fois dans l'Antre du Lac pour voir si Pyewacket avait quelque chose à lui proposer… Mais rien… Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que l'idée de Tonks allait marcher et il frappa enfin à sa porte. Il s'en approcha pour entendre une réponse.

« Harry ? » Tonks venait d'ouvrir et regardait dans tous les coins sans le voir.

« Oui ! » Il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et elle fit un bond en arrière.

« Mais tu es fou ! » Elle avait la main posée sur le front. « Tu veux me faire mourir Harry ? » Elle fit demi tour et alla se verser un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Euh… désolé » Il se gratta la nuque en regardant le sol.

« Pas grave » Elle lui fit signe d'avancer et de fermer la porte derrière lui. « Harry ! » Elle avala une grande gorgée. « Comme je te l'ai écrit, j'ai eu une petite idée. On a déjà le contre sort du ''paradox noctis'' et une potion à boire régulièrement en prévention, le professeur Chourave travaille à ce qu'elle n'ait aucun effet néfaste à long terme, et il ne nous manquait plus que le contre sort du ''Terrificus Amnesia''. On y a pensé à une réunion de l'Ordre, et Remus a eu une petite idée en reparlant de votre troisième année. Ce dont on a besoin, c'est d'un sort qui protège de la terreur parce que c'est elle qui provoque l'amnésie… Et il s'est souvenu t'avoir appris un sort qui t'a aidé contre la pire forme de terreur qui existe dans le monde sorcier… » Elle se frotta les mains et sourit à pleine bouche.

« Les Détraqueurs… » Harry avait fixé le bord du bureau puis leva la tête « Le Patronus ! » Et il serra ses accoudoirs.

« Oui Harry ! » Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir juste en face de lui « Et je crois que c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et comme on a que deux contre sorts à assembler, il n'y a pas 36 façons de s'y prendre pour les rassembler. Un, on assemble les gestes, deux, on trouve la formule qui les réunit. Trois, on fait les deux en même temps. Et quatre, on espère que ça marche, parce que moi, je te jette pas le Gellatus pour vérifier ou infirmer l'histoire, autant que j'aime la théorie empirique ! De toute façon, je sais pas le jeter… » Elle regardait son élève, les yeux pétillants.

« Ok ! » Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière. « Ca devrait aller vite… Donc on a un arc gauche et un pic. » Il les assembla mais rien ne se produisit.

« Ce n'est pas si simple que cela Harry ! On va en avoir pour des jours… Le geste, c'est le plus facile, et encore, il faut faire attention aux proportions, mais la formule, ça va être autre chose… Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai donné sur la création des sorts ? »

« Oui… » Harry fit la moue. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas lu ? Il était peut être jeune mais pas fou.

« Très bien, donc tu sais de quoi je parle… On va commencer avec le geste, quelque chose doit se passer quand il est juste, c'est comme quand on a la bonne clé pour ouvrir une porte et qu'il y a un déclic. Ici, tu dois avoir une sensation, ou des étincelles… » Elle agitait l'index dans les airs sur un ton pédagogique.

« Je sais… » Harry était aussi renfrogné. « On peut commencer alors ? » Il se leva et recula un peu pour avoir de la place autour de lui. Tonks le regardait bizarrement.

« Euh oui, on peut y aller… »

Et ils passèrent ainsi des heures à chercher le geste correct. Après une, puis deux longues journées de travail, ils avaient enfin trouvé le petit geste correct, celui qui avait un sens intrinsèque. Celui qui avait un petit truc en plus. Tonks et Harry se mirent alors d'accord sur un programme de séances de recherches de la formule. Ils s'étaient fixé des rendez vous tous les soirs de la semaine où Harry n'avait pas d'entraînement ou de réunion de l'AD. En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, plusieurs jours après la rentrée, Harry se rendit compte que le temps passait très, très vite ! Trop vite même. Le mois de janvier tirait sur sa fin et ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre incantation correcte !

Harry était fatigué et ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir. Mais ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait s'endormir à son aise. En effet, quand il entra dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de sixième année, il trouva Ron assis sur son lit, blanc comme un linge et les yeux rouges. Depuis la mort de Dean, Harry avait une peur affreuse que son meilleur ami ne sombre à nouveau dans ses abîmes et la panique l'envahissait à chaque fois que le rouquin était trop silencieux ou pensif. Harry s'approcha de son ami tout doucement.

« Ron ? » Il fit encore un pas. « Ca va ? » Le rouquin ne leva pas la tête mais se mit à parler trop lentement.

« C'est fini avec Hermione. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton neutre mais sa voix tremblait.

« Ah ! »

Harry souffla un grand coup ! Ouf ce n'était qu'une querelle d'amoureux.

Ces temps-ci, Hermione avait du mal à comprendre que Ron passe plus de temps avec Lavande. Il avait beau lui expliquer qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne, d'une présence, la brunette ne digérait pas que son petit ami passe plus de temps avec sa jolie voisine de lit qu'avec elle. Et Hermione ne se privait pas ! Harry l'avait surprise plusieurs fois en train de faire la morale à Ron, ou en train de pleurer toute seule dans un coin de la Salle Commune de la tour des Gryffondors. Harry savait quoi faire ! Il fallait rebooster le moral de Ron, parler à Hermione et puis le tour était joué. Mais Harry avait tord. Cette fois ci, Hermione avait bel et bien mis les points sur les i.

'Elle m'a dit que je devais choisir entre elle et Lavande ! Et là je n'y ai rien compris du tout. J'étais stupéfié qu'elle me demande un truc comme ça. Et parce que je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite, elle m'a dit que rien que le fait d'hésiter, ça me trahissait. » Il baissa la tête « Puis elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et elle m'a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste amis, et que sinon on allait se détester et qu'elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. »

'Et puis ? » Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette histoire n'était jamais allée jusque là ! « Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

« Ben je lui ai dit que j'en avais assez qu'on se dispute. » Harry soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains « Et elle m'a dit que ce serait mieux comme ça. Moi j'ai rien compris du tout, et elle est partie. Comme ça. » Il balaya sa cape d'un geste de la main.

« Roooon ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Vous êtes si bien ensemble ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu si heureux que ça ! » Il tapa des poings sur le lit. « Tu dois faire quelque chose Ron ! »

« C'est facile pour toi ! C'est pas sur toi qu'elle se passe les nerfs ! » Ron fronça les sourcils, en colère. « J'en ai assez d'être le gentil Ron qui se laisse marcher dessus ! Madame a toujours raison ! Madame est la plus intelligente ! » Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et parla calmement.

« Mais Ron,… Hermione a toujours raison, et c'est la plus intelligente… »

Ron se calma et leva les yeux, abattu et si triste.

« Je sais Harry… »

« Alors tu vas te bouger Ron… » Il parlait tout doucement.

« D'accord… mais je sais bien qu'elle ne voudra pas entendre parler de moi et qu'elle va me faire courir et courir et courir… » Il baissa les épaules « En plus c'est même pas de ma faute ! »

« Arrête de faire ton Calimero ! »

« Hein ? Mon ka numéro ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Non, rien… » Et Harry essaya de ne pas rire « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Ron sembla penser bien plus qu'à son habitude.

« Je vais lui écrire une lettre, un long truc, comme ça elle saura le sacrifice que je fais ! Elle sait que je déteste écrire. » Et il fit la grimace juste avant qu'Harry n'éclate de rire « Te moques pas toi ! T'en serais même pas capable ! »

« Capable de quoi, d'écrire une lettre ? » Ron acquiesça « A qui, au Baron Sanglant ? J'ai personne à qui écrire moi ! »

« Tu te moques de moi ? » Ron plissa le front.

« Non, pourquoi ? » Harry n'y comprenait rien.

« Elle est grande et elle joue au Quidditch, tu vois toujours pas ? »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Oh ! » il se tut « Tu veux parler de Katie… »

« Allo la Terre, ici Poudlard ! Oui je parle d'elle ! Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle t'avait répondu à Noël ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas remerciée pour sa lettre ? »

« C'est que ça sert à rien ! Regarde ! Je lui ai envoyé un cadeau, et elle a pas changé avec moi… » Il baissa encore plus les épaules.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ! » Harry s'apprêta à lui répondre avec beaucoup de sagesse mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant à dire et fit ce que tout le monde faisait dans ces cas là ! Enfoncer l'autre pour oublier que lui était déjà très mal embarqué…

« Oh, tu peux parler toi ! Môssieu je vais passer la Saint Valentin tout seul parce que ma petite amie m'a laissé tomber et que je n'ai même pas protesté ! »

Ron se releva d'un coup, prêt à balancer son poing dans le visage d'Harry puis il se rassit et eut l'air plus misérable que jamais.

« On va la passer tous seuls tous les deux Harry… » Et ils passèrent de longues minutes, affalés sur le sol contre le lit de Ron.

Ils s'étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et Seamus et Neville avaient eu le temps d'entrer et de sortir plusieurs fois du dortoir, n'osant pas troubler Harry et Ron dans leurs réflexions intenses. Ron brisa enfin le silence.

« Elles sont sûrement dans leurs chambres là ! On doit aller les voir tout de suite. Maintenant. » Harry le regarda comme si il avait tout à coup des pustules plein le visage.

« Toi ça va pas hein ! Et de un, je n'oserais jamais aller frapper à la porte du dortoir de Katie. Et de deux, elles doivent dormir. Et de trois, t'as oublié que les garçons peuvent pas monter chez les filles sous peine de glisser sur un magnifique toboggan avec une alarme stridente en bande son ? » Il rit nerveusement.

« Oh si je vais très bien. » Il se leva et tira Harry par la main pour qu'il se mette debout aussi « Il n'est que neuf heures, elle ne dorment pas. Et puis si tu vas pas voir Katie maintenant, t'iras jamais. Et puis pour l'alarme, Hermione m'a expliqué comment la désarmer » Il se mit à rougir.

« Quoi ? »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Il faut croire que son livre de chevet 'L'histoire de Poudlard' nous servira enfin ! »

Ron avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.

« T'es allé dans le dortoir des filles ? » Il avait les yeux ronds et Ron fit oui de la tête « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans le dortoir des filles ? » Il n'osait pas penser à la réponse mais secoua la tête ne voyant Ron rougir à un point qu'il atteignait rarement « V-vous avez… » Ron souriait nerveusement.

« Pas tout à fait… enfin… non »

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » Mais Harry ne put pousser les investigations plus en avant car Ron le tira vers la porte et ensuite vers les escaliers qui menaient vers les dortoirs des filles.

Harry essaya de résister mais il était tellement abasourdi qu'il se laissait guider. En arrivant en face de la première marche interdite, Ron murmura une formule en touchant le mur de pierre avec sa baguette magique. Une sorte d'onde translucide fit une large bulle qui éclata en silence et le rouquin commença son ascension en tirant un Harry tétanisé derrière lui. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes similaires à la leur puis Ron s'arrêta.

« C'est le dortoir des dernières années ici. C'est la chambre de Katie. Courage ! » Il lâcha Harry et frappa à la porte puis partit à l'étage supérieur « Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! » Et il disparut dans un tournant.

Harry n'avait rien saisi de ce qui venait de se passer et se rendit compte bien trop tard que la porte qui était en train de s'ouvrir devant lui était celle du dortoir de Katie. _Oups ! Alerte ! Catastrophe !_ Une jeune fille petite et blonde qu'Harry avait aperçue quelques fois dans les salles communes apparut alors dans l'entrebâillement. Elle affichait un air horrifié !

« Harry Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! » Puis elle se coupa elle-même « Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Tu n'as rien à faire là ! » Elle avait l'air hors d'elle et Harry avait du mal à articuler. Une seule certitude s'imposait à lui : il allait tuer Ron.

« Euh… Je… C'est juste que je… enfin c'est pas moi qui… » La fille avait pris un air sévère et tapait du pied par terre.

« T'as avalé la langue ? »

« Oui… enfin non… » Harry se secoua mentalement puis sortit un ensemble de syllabes qu'il espérait cohérant « JevoulaisjusteparleràKatie ».

« Encore des histoires de Quidditch ! » Elle soupira bruyamment « Comme si elle ne nous cassait pas assez la tête comme ça ! » Elle se tourna et regarda dans la pièce « Jen, Amy ! Venez, on va faire un tour ! Monsieur Potter a besoin de parler Quidditch à mam'selle Bell ! Tout de suite ! » Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion, ni le courage, ni la faculté de placer un mot et les filles sortirent une à une, lui jetant des regards noirs et chuchotant.

Finalement elles étaient toutes passées et Katie venait d'apparaître en pyjama dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air un peu perdue.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Il y a quelque chose avec l'AD ? » Elle chuchotait et Harry lui fit non de la tête, vacillant d'un pied à l'autre « C'est pour le Quidditch ? »

« Euh non…non, non » Il était très mal à l'aise… « C'est juste que Ron m'a, enfin, il a frappé et… » Les traits de Katie se durcirent.

« C'est une blague hein ! Ron est caché sous ta cape c'est ça ? » Elle sortit du dortoir et parcourut le pallier les bras en avant, à tâtons afin de sentir le rouquin mais ses mains ne se refermaient que sur le vide.

« Katie… » Harry était derrière elle mais n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention.

« Harry ! C'est pas drôle du tout !

« Je devais j-juste t-te parler… » Harry sentait le sang s'amasser sous ses joues et dans sa tête.

« Oh… » Elle ne comprenait plus rien. « Tu veux entrer ? » Elle lui indiqua le dortoir.

« Oui » Harry avait répondu par automatisme et s'en voulut tout de suite mais il suivit quand même Katie à l'intérieur, en s'arrêtant à peine après le seuil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? » Elle semblait presque aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

Harry examinait la chambre. C'était totalement différent de leur dortoir même si la pièce avait la même forme et la même dimension. Tout semblait rangé mais il semblait y régner un désordre organisé… Il y avait des breloques accrochées partout, des photos collées aux murs et des vêtements suspendus par ci par là. Certains lits étaient recouverts de peluches ou de plaids en patchwork. Il sortit de sa contemplation en se rendant compte que Katie attendait toujours de comprendre pourquoi il était venu.

« Euh… Ca va ? » Il avait dit la première phrase automatique qui lui était passée par la tête.

« Oui… » Elle avait les sourcils froncés « Mais toi ça a pas l'air d'aller… T'es certain qu'on a rien mis dans ton verre ? » Harry rit nerveusement.

« Non, te tracasse pas… » Il rit encore un peu puis se lança « Bon, au point où j'en suis, autant y aller franchement… » Il respira un grand coup et Katie s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, prête à entendre une annonce de la fin du monde « Katie… Voilà… Je suis venu te dire que tu me plaisais et que j'ai l'air complètement idiot en ce moment même et que même je vais faire demi tour et retourner dans mon lit et dormir en espérant que tout ça est un rêve idiot comme les autres. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Allez ciao ! » Et il fit demi tour pour descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers et remonter dans son dortoir, sans prendre la peine de regarder en arrière.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il devait remonter d'où il venait et mieux expliquer à Katie qu'il était fou d'elle. Il était chez les Gryffondors nom d'une pipe ! Mais une autre voix qui prenait bien plus de place lui conseillait plutôt de se noyer sous sa couette et d'y passer la fin de sa vie. Comme un vrai petit Poufsouffle en puissance. Il était déjà en pyjama quand on frappa à la porte. Harry se dirigea vers la poignée, certain de qui se cachait derrière le bout de bois. Et il avait raison, de l'autre coté de l'embrasure se tenait Katie. Elle avait les pommettes rosées et regardait le sol. Harry recula pour lui permettre d'entrer mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Harry. Je veux juste savoir si tu penses réellement ce que tu viens de dire. » Il baissa les yeux.

« Mhmh » il acquiesça.

« Mhmh » Elle fit de même. « Parce que, tu vois, moi je, enfin, je t'aime bien aussi et… enfin, oh que je suis idiote ! »

« Arrête, si quelqu'un est idiot ici, c'est moi ! Allez, entre une minute, Ron ne va pas trop tarder, donc j'ai encore quelques minutes avant son meurtre. » Et il ricana.

Katie entra et Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, lui s'assit sur celui de son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi son meurtre ? »

« C'est lui qui m'a emmené devant chez toi… »

« Oh… » Et elle éclata de rire, laissant Harry complètement hagard.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Il plissa les sourcils.

« Oh rien ! C'est juste qu'on est vraiment aussi bête l'un que l'autre… Tu viens chez moi, tu dis rien. Et je viens chez toi, je ne dis rien non plus. Et le pire c'est que maintenant, on sait exactement ce que l'autre voulait dire. » Harry sourit.

« C'est consternant ! » ils restèrent assis comme ça dans le silence quand Seamus et Neville entrèrent en parlant, sans faire attention à la jeune fille qui était assise sur le lit de Harry.

« Et ils ont dit qu'ils étaient d'accord » Neville faisait la grimace.

« Oh oui ! » Seamus avait un ton enjoué « Demande à Harry, il te confirme… » il se tourna alors vers Le-Garçon-Qui-Etait-Extrêmenet-Mal-A-L'aise « …ra. Euh… Salut Katie… »

« Bonjour Seamus… » Elle avait le teint pivoine.

« Il y a un problème avec l'AD ? » Seamus cherchait des raisons logiques.

« Non » elle sourit.

« Vous parlez Quidditch ? »

« Euh, non, pas trop. » Elle regarda Harry. « Il est tard, je vais y aller moi… » Seamus afficha alors un rictus digne de Rogue dans ses grands jours.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux, Neville et moi on ne fera pas de bruit, on ne fera que vous écouter ! » Elle se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Non, non, je… j'y vais » Harry la suivit sur le pallier et jeta un regard noir à son voisin de lit.

« Je suis désolé… » Il tira la porte derrière lui et ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre de l'escalier en colimaçon des garçons.

« Tracasse pas… »

Elle se passa la main derrière la nuque et alors que son bras redescendait vers le bas de son corps, Harry en profita pour lui attraper la main et elle le regarda doucement. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent doucement. Harry sentit alors une décharge d'adrénaline lui envahir de corps, en partant de son centre pour se diriger vers les extrémités. Ils étaient presque immobiles et leurs corps se touchaient à peine, hormis leurs mains. Katie le lâcha alors et serra ses bras derrière la nuque de Harry qui se rapprocha et la tint par la taille. Leur baiser s'intensifia et le jeune Gryffondor avait l'impression d'être monté sur la Lune et d'être redescendu sur Terre tellement il se sentait léger. Ces sensations lui semblaient tellement extraordinaires mais en même temps tellement… normales. Tout était si naturel. Les gestes de Katie lui semblaient si tendres, si doux, si… justes. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté mais galopait pourtant à une vitesse folle.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard qu'ils se séparèrent alors que Ron était revenu tout sautillant en leur disant tout naturellement ''Bonsoir''. Harry et Katie s'étaient alors séparés en se disant bonne nuit.

« On se voit demain… » Harry avait plein d'espérance au fond de la voix.

« Pas de problème » Lui avait répondu Katie.

Harry l'avait regardée disparaître dans le tournant des escaliers et s'était ensuite jeté sur son lit, envahi par des fourmillements de bien être et de chaleur. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Il n'avait goûté qu'une seule fois à la chaleur de Katie mais il savait déjà maintenant qu'il en était totalement dépendant. A côté de lui, Ron souriait comme un malade. Ce soir, Harry trouvait que, finalement, la vie était quand même belle de temps en temps. L'amour. Le contre sort en bon chemin. L'amour. L'amour. L'amour. L'amour. L'amour.

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_Voilà du rose bonbon pour terminer ! Mais bon sang que je vais vite ces temps-ci… Nuits blanches de stress obligent… Tout ce qui peut 'empêcher de penser au mémoire, c'est bon, ça m'arrange. Tout ce qui m'empêche d'être malade, ça m'arrange. Depuis le mois de janvier, j'ai eu une otite, une grippe, et maintenant de l'eczéma dans la bouche. Mon médecin m'a demandé si je n'étais pas stressée ces temps-ci, me proposant l'idée que mon système immunitaire en avait été affaibli… Bon sang ce qu'elle est perspicace ! Non, sérieusement, ma petite tête va éclater d'un jour à l'autre ! Je le sens !_

_Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est un peu moins long que le précédent tout en étant un brin plus romanesque. Je vous promets, ma fic ne va pas se terminer envahie avec des effluves amoureuses et sexuelles ! Je pose juste le cadre… Je vois mal Harry dire « Salut ma poule, si on sortait un de ces soirs, t'as de beaux yeux tu sais… ». Il leur faut le temps…_

_Je voulais juste vous préciser que le premier baiser (dans la Bulle) et tout ce qui se passe à l'infirmerie a été effacé de la mémoire des élèves. Ce qui se passait dans la Bulle, sans faire exprès… Vous allez dire, Dumbledore exagère, mais Dumbledore pense que les pauvres ne s'en seraient pas remis de cette soirée à 'infirmerie avec le corps de Dean. Je leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et je voulais leur épargner ça…_

_Donc, plus **que trois chapitres et une épilogue**… J'ai du mal à concevoir. Je sens la fin, j'ai son goût en bouche. C'est une sensation bizarre ! Tout va se bousculer dans peu de temps. Ca va être gai à écrire. En ce qui concerne la dernière mailing list, j'ai eu des petits soucis… Ceux qui n'ont toujours pas reçu le mail avec l'édito de Boneless, vous pouvez me redonner votre adresse ? J'essayerai de me faire pardonner comme je peux…_

_Sinon, j'ai trois illustrations de Bussy que j'ai postées sur mon LiveJournal ! Allez y faire un ti tour et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_°0°_

_Merci à tous mes petits lecteurs !_

_Sur PMW, merci à _

_**Ilaï** (moi aussi je les trouve trop mignons ensemble, j'espère que la suite te plait !) ; _

_**Dante** (ben c'est maintenant la suite…) ; _

_**Seblucky** (tu le trouves tarte Harry ? Moi je le trouve attendrissant…) ; _

_**Lovejock** (Ou la la ! Que de compliments ! C'est pas grave d'arriver en retard !) ; _

_**Lily** (Eeeeh miss ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles) ; _

_**Seili** (Meeeeeerchi !) ;_

_**Anastasia**_ (NanaS c'est ça ? Oula la ! T'as tout lu d'un coup - Ben ça veut dire que ce que j'écris est pas si mal que ça… Rassure toi, Mark n'y est pour rien dans le coma de Ron ! Il est trop minuscule pour ça ! Sinon, je suis désolée mais à mon avis, t'as compris que Drago restera dans le camp des méchants…Je le vois mal être un gentil garçon… puis il est un peu trop tard…Mais en tant que grande fan de Drago, ne te tracasse pas, il reviendra beaucoup plus par la suite !)

_°0°_

_Sur la gazette, merci à _

_**Bastet, **(j'adore tes commentaires, ils me font souvent bien rire et ça me fait très plaisir que tu lâches pas ;) )_

_**Mondingus Fletcher, **( ben c'est pareil… A chaque fois que je vois que t'as lu la suite et que me laisses un ti mot, je suis limite fofolle)_

_**Venus, **( depuis qu'on a papoté, je me rends compte que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien et je suis très heureuse que tu continues à me lire. Merci beaucoup)_

_**Lord Kaï, **(ça fait des siècles que je te croise plus sur MSN, ça manque parfois tu sais… Merci DE toujours me donner ton avis toujours constructif !)_

_**Ermonna,** (j'espère que tu vas continuer, je passe sur ton site de temps en temps et il est vraiment chouette !)_

_**Bebop,** (Ce que j'aime quand les gens se triturent l'esprit pour moi… Je voulais particulièrement te remercier parce que c'est toi qui m'a fait remarquer le plus d'erreurs ! J'adore tes commentaires si loooooooongs. Gros poutouxes !)_

_**Mia** (merci beaucoup à toi aussi)_

_**Harri** (ça fait pas longtemps que tu es là, mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! Continue à venir me donner de tes nouvelles. Gros poutouxes !) _

_Je vous ai répondu à tous sur le forum donc j'ai plus grand-chose à vous dire, à part que vous êtes des anges et que je suis zereuse que vous me suiviez toujours !_

_°0°_

_Sur ff, merci à _

_**Boneless** comme toujours (je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !) ; _

_**Bartiméus** (chouette ! J'avais peur que tu viennes plus ! Ca aurait été bien bête et bien dommage ! J'espère que tes exams blancs se sont bien passés ! Ouf ! je suis heureuse que quelques personnes au moins aient saisi l'allusion à la nuit de Cristal… Et oui ! Plus que 3 chapitres maintenant… Ca me fait presque peur !) ; _

_**Zabou** (Oui ! Et de deux personnes qui ont saisi l'allusion ! Yèèèè ! Mais c'est vrai tout ça… On peut appliquer ce raisonnement là aussi au Seigneur des Anneaux…) ; _

_**Lyls** (Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé l'idée de l'entraînement de Quidditch, elle fait partie des idées que j'ai eues en pleine écriture sans l'avoir prévue avant coup… ET pour ce que Ron a dit, ben dans ce chapitre ci, Ron le pro des relations amoureuses frappe encore !) ; _

_**Loyalbus** (Nom d'une pipe ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Merci pour ton petit mot ;) ) ; _

_**George Potter** (Je te remercie vraiment pour ton petit mot… Je viens de me rendre compte que je t'avais pas encore parlé, tu m'avais demandé de t'aider, je suis réellement désolée mais j'étais pas trop moi-même ces temps ci… Si t'as des soucis, tu peux me parler quand tu veux, ou bien m'envoyer un mail. Je te fais plein de bisous…)_

_°0°_

_Sur twwo, merci à _

_**Lou, **_

_**Dédé,**_

_**Clémence Black,**_

_°0°_

_Sur le prochainement fermé hpmysteries, je voulais remercier ma **Kaena** qui est la plus fidèle des fidèle et qui porte très bien le corset…_

_°0°_

_Et puis merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un joli mail,_

_**Bussy** (je te remercie encore beaucoup, beaucoup pour tes dessins ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup celui de Pye ! Tu sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Je te fais de gros, gros bisous !) ;_

_**Sebastien V.** (je mets pas ton nom parce que ça fait pas toujours plaisir, on l'a fait une fois avec moi et j'ai pas beaucoup apprécié ! Sinon je te remercie tout, tout plein pour tes e mails si gentils ! Gros poutouxes) ; _

_**Seb n.** (Ben pareil ! Merci beaucoup pour la confiance que tu me fais ! Bisous !) ;_

_**Laurence J.** (Bon sang ce que t'es motivée pour lire tout ça d'un coup ! T'es certaine de savoir qui les deux méchants sont ? Vas y ! Dis moi ! On n'est que deux à être au courant normalement ! Je suis bien curieuse d'entendre tes idées… ;) Sinon, j'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps… Dis toi que ce sera pas si rapide à chaque fois ;) Gros bisous à toi !)_


	28. Valentins, valentines

_** i Résumé général : **Harry est en 6e année à Poudlard, mais le mal règne maintenant à l'intérieur des murs de l'école des sorciers. Ses amis sont les victimes d'un mystérieux sort, le 'gellatus'._

_**Résumé du chapitre 27 : **Harry a pu comprendre le sens de l'expression « Après la pluie, le beau temps ». Un de ses amis les plus proches, Dean Thomas est décédé des suites du Gellatus. Et curieusement, c'est après ces évènements tragiques que la vie lui fait un clin d'œil. Lui et Katie sont enfin ensemble ! _

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà, pour la fin de ce chapitre, je vous conseille vivement de vous remettre en mémoire ce quelques chansons qui seront mentionnées un peu dans cet ordre… Essayez de bien avoir les mélodies en tête, c'est tout ce que je vous demande !_

_- Marilyn (Indochine)_

_- Come what may (B.O. de Moulin rouge)_

_- Come away with me (Norah Jones)_

_- Je ne suis pas de celles (Bénabar)_

_- My immortal (Evanescence) _

_- Ironic (Alanis Morissette)_

_- Uninvited (Alanis Morissette) _

_- Je ne veux pas rester sage (Dolly)_

_- Je t'aime (Lara Fabian)_

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

Chapitre XXVIII

Valentins, Valentines

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

Harry n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir tellement son cœur battait et c'est encore fatigué qu'il se réveilla aux premiers rayons de soleils de février. Il se redressa, se frotta les yeux et prit ses lunettes qu'il avait disposées sur sa table de chevet, comme d'habitude. Il n'y croyait toujours pas, il avait embrassé Katie hier, et elle avait répondu. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras ! Encore maintenant, il pouvait sentir des fourmillements dans son estomac. Il balança ses jambes du lit et se leva en chantonnant puis se dirigea vers son coffre. Comme tous les matins, il en sortit un uniforme propre, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il chantonnait une petite mélodie enjouée. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains quand il reçut tout à coup un énorme coussin sur la tête. Il se retourna et vit la tête de Seamus sortir des rideaux de son lit à baldaquins.

« La ferme Harry ! C'est pas parce que tu as fourré ta langue dans la bouche du fantasme de tous les mecs bien constitués de l'école que tu dois te la jouer ! » Puis il se recoucha.

Harry était resté muet mais décida de ne rien dire et reprit son chemin vers la salle de bains en chantonnant. Toutes les petits gestes quotidiens lui paraissaient si poétiques ce matin ! Il se sentait si léger et chanta toutes ses actions, éprouvant tout de même quelques difficultés à continuer en se brossant les dents. C'était si facile de se lever le matin quand on savait qu'on allait voir la personne dont on venait de rêver. Des milliers de questions lui trottaient dans la tête alors qui s'habillait : « Comment je lui dis bonjour ? Je l'embrasse sur la joue ou bien sur les lèvres ? Oui mais est-ce que je dois lui tenir la main dans les couloirs ? Et pendant le petit déjeuner ? Je reste à côté d'elle ou bien elle préfèrera rester avec ses amies ? ». Autant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre… Son cœur commençait à battre ! Il allait bientôt descendre pour l'attendre dans la Salle Commune. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de vraiment l'attendre et de la coller, mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'ignorer.

Il était enfin prêt et entra à nouveau dans le dortoir où les autres garçons commençaient à se réveiller. Harry continuait à chantonner en fourrant dans son sac tous les livres, plumes et parchemins dont il avait besoin pour sa journée. Ron, Seamus et Neville le regardaient avec des yeux ronds sans comprendre comment il était possible d'être de si bonne humeur le matin, même après un baiser fougueux et une nuit de doux rêves… Harry leur fit alors signe et quitta la pièce, son sac sur le dos puis descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois en bas, il n'y avait personne dans la Salle Commune et il décida après maintes réflexions de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient près du feu crépitant. Katie allait-elle descendre si tôt ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient un rendez-vous. Ils avaient juste dit qu'ils ''se verraient demain''. Et demain, c'était pile poil ce matin !

Le cœur de Harry recommença à battre à une vitesse folle et il accélérait encore la cadence à chaque fois que des bruits parvenaient des différents escaliers en colimaçon. A chaque fois, Harry espérait voir apparaître Katie, et à chaque fois, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il posa sa tête sur ses poignets et fixa le feu. Il sentait ses yeux picoter et la chaleur lui rappelait qu'il n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures cette nuit. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent d'elles mêmes mais n'eurent pas le temps de se fermer totalement parce que quelqu'un s'assit vivement à côté d'Harry et qu'il sursauta en voyant que c'était Katie. Il avait tout à coup la bouche sèche et était totalement incapable de ne prononcer ne fusse qu'un petit bonjour…

'Ca va Harry ? » Elle riait. « Remets toi ! Je vais pas te manger tu sais… » Il sourit doucement en ce disant que c'était bien dommage…

« Mhmh, ça va, c'est juste que tu m'as un peu fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver… » Il baissa les yeux, tout à coup incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Il faut que je te répète combien de fois que je ne suis pas la véritable et méchante fée Dodo ? » Elle éclata de rire et il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

« Une fois de plus ! J'ai besoin qu'on me rassure, moi ! «

« Oh ! Pauvre petit chou ! »

Katie lui ébouriffa les cheveux mais finit en laissant glisser sa main doucement. Harry sentit ses doigts fins passer le long de sa nuque puis de son dos et ne put empêcher un frisson. Il la regarda intensément et lui prit la main et elle l'entremêla à la sienne.

« On va manger ? » Harry s'était levé et Katie en fit de même.

« Ok chef ! En plus je meurs de faim ! » Et ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle main dans la main.

Cela semblait naturel pour Harry de tenir Katie par la main mais apparemment, cela ne l'était pas pour le reste du monde. Dans les couloirs, tous les élèves les regardaient passer avec des yeux ronds comme des abricots. Les garçons chuchotaient et les filles gloussaient. Harry n'entendait rien mais s'en fichait d'un autre côté. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que Katie lui souriait, là, maintenant.

« Tout le monde nous regarde Harry… » Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé… Si tu veux, on peut… enfin, t'es pas obligée de me tenir la main… J'ai l'habitude que tout le monde parle derrière moi. » Il sourit amèrement « J'ai pas pensé qu'ils feraient la même chose avec toi… » Il fit mine de retirer sa main mais Katie la serra un peu plus fort.

« Oh ! Te tracasse pas pour eux… Je m'en fiche un peu à vrai dire » Et elle haussa les épaules au moment où il entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis à table. Harry soupira en entendant les murmures s'étaler dans l'espace. Puis il croisa le regard de Dumbledore et il aurait juré le voir lui adresser un clin d'œil. Les amies de Katie étaient venues s'asseoir à côté d'elle et avaient salué Harry chaleureusement, le sourire aux lèvres alors que Katie rougissait doucement. Pourtant, ses voisines de chambre ne faisaient aucune remarque. Elles semblaient même aborder les mêmes sujets qu'à leur habitude. La petite blonde qui lui avait ouvert la porte la vieille soupira exagérément.

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais terminer mon année ! Je dois voir McGonagall cet après midi pour parler de mon EFAS ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je pourrais le lui rendre à la fin du mois de mai ! En plus, on a nos ASPIC à préparer et je viens de me rendre compte que ça n'ira pas du tout ! » Et elle s'écroula à deux centimètres de son assiette de Porridge.

« On dit tous ça… Mais ça passera bien… Avec beaucoup de difficultés, mais ça passera bien ! » Katie avait un air rassurant et pour la première fois, Harry se rendit compte qu'elle terminait sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent enfin, main dans la main, et Harry vit que rien ne subsistait de leur dispute de la veille. Ils dirent bonjour à tout le monde en s'asseyant, resplendissants et n'ayant d'yeux l'un que pour l'autre. Il fut bien vite temps de partir en cours, et d'un accord implicite, Katie, ses amies, Harry et ses amis se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Harry devait monter au premier étage et Katie devait descendre dans les donjons. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant de se séparer. Harry ne savait pas si il devait l'embrasser ou juste lui dire ''à tantôt''. Les filles de dernière année se dirigèrent vers le couloir et ceux de sixième avancèrent vers les escaliers. Harry s'arrêta et bredouilla un peu.

« P-passe une bonne journée… » Katie sourit.

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis… » Elle déposa un minuscule baiser sur les lèvres du jeune Gryffondor qu'il sentit brûler. « Passe une bonne journée… » Et elle rejoignit ses amies en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry se ressaisit quelques secondes avant d'arriver à côté de Ron et Hermione. Il avait un sourire niais étalé sur le visage mais il ne put le garder bien longtemps car il entendit un sifflement derrière lui et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il provenait.

« Alors Potter ! Ta petite tête n'a pas compris ? » Harry fixa Malefoy dans les yeux « Ton cerveau est tellement atrophié que tu n'as pas saisi que si tes amis ne sont pas en sécurité, ta petite amie l'est encore moins ? » Harry serra les poings alors que le petit groupe de Serpentards s'approchait lentement d'eux.

« Mes amis son en sécurité ! Et Katie l'est aussi ! » Le Serpentard éclata de rire.

« Oh… » Il inclina la tête sur le côté et examina Harry, un rictus aux lèvres « C'est ce que tu crois… Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à elle… Un malheur est si vite arrivé ! Surtout par les temps qui courent… »

Harry s'empressa de sortir sa baguette pour faire sortir tout le venin qui imbibait la salive de Malefoy mais la voix du professeur Rogue l'en empêcha.

« Encore en train de chercher des problèmes Potter ? » Harry le fusilla du regard « Oh… Ca m'en a tout l'air… Je retire dix points aux Gryffondors ! Allez ! Circulez ! Vous êtes censés avoir cours dans moins de cinq minutes ! »

Et Harry grimpa les escaliers avec Ron et Hermione qui avaient assisté à toute la scène. La rage bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il pensait, c'est que si Malefoy avait le malheur de toucher à UN cheveu de Katie, UN SEUL, Harry l'enverrait en orbite de la planète Mars. En entrant dans la classe de métamorphose, il se promit de faire un saut à la bibliothèque pour trouver un sort d'envoi en orbite…

°0°

Les jours passaient et Harry n'était toujours pas retombé sur Terre. Il flottait la plupart du temps, avec ou sans Katie à côté de lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu, aussi normal. Katie le faisait se sentir normal… Il n'était plus Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, non. Il était juste Harry. Oh ! Les plus jeunes n'arrivaient toujours pas à prononcer son prénom de peur qu'il ne l'entende, et ça le faisait rire. Oui. Maintenant, il en riait. Harry passait son temps à être dans les nuages. Aux repas, pendant les cours, pendant ses sessions avec Tonks…

Au début, même le professeur McGonagall avait souri en voyant le visage détendu du jeune Gryffondor, puis elle avait soupiré, puis elle avait été un peu ennuyée. Les jours avaient passé et Harry ne se concentrait toujours pas sur ses cours. Oh ! Il faisait d'excellents devoirs, et il jetait les sorts corrects ! C'est juste que le sort de métamorphose qu'il devait jeter à Hedwige pour la transformer en lapin blanc, il l'avait fait en pointant accidentellement deux centimètres trop haut, et les étincelles blanches avaient heurté le professeur McGonagall en plein visage… A vrai dire, elle avait fait un magnifique petit lapin… à lunettes. Après être redevenue enfin elle-même, elle avait été à deux doigts de donner deux heures de retenue à Harry, mais s'était ravisée en se disant que si elle le faisait, c'est juste parce qu'elle s'était sentie un peu humiliée…

Harry s'arrangeait pour prendre les couloirs que Katie empruntait entre deux cours, juste pour la voir lui sourire en lui disant qu'il allait encore être en retard à son prochain cours. Elle l'embrassait alors sur la joue puis continuait son chemin. Une semaine avant la Saint Valentin, Harry lui avait demandé si elle était libre dans la soirée du 14. Elle avait rit puis confirmé qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas d'autre survivant à supporter ces temps-ci. Elle avait essayé d'extirper à Harry l'endroit où il l'emmènerait. En effet, aucune sortie pour Pré-Au-Lard n'avait été prévue et le jeune garçon avait du faire trotter son imagination et chercher un endroit discret à Poudlard, ce qui, pour ne rien vous cacher, n'avait rien de bien évident.

Harry était en train d'arranger les derniers détails. La Saint Valentin, c'était déjà vendredi soir, et tout n'était pas encore prêt. Il fit une petite pause dans la construction de ses plans machiavéliques pour aller rejoindre Tonks à leur session du mercredi soir. Ces temps-ci, ils n'avaient guère avancé. Ils avaient essayé des dizaines et des dizaines de combinaisons des deux contre sorts qu'ils devaient assembler. Rien n'avait marché et Harry avait suggéré d'utiliser des mots différents, mais néanmoins synonymes, ou des anagrammes. Comment faire quelque chose de convenable avec ''Spero Patronum'' et ''Bulla Sommae'' ? 'Spero Sommae', 'Spero Sommae in Bulla cum Patronum' ? Tous les deux étaient assis sur le sol en face de la cheminée du bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils avaient la tête entre les mains et étaient plongés dans d'exténuantes réflexions. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux prononçait une incantation en faisant le bon geste avec sa baguette magique, mais rien n'y faisait…

« Bon, Harry! Cherche un peu aussi... » Elle venait d'écrire les lettres des quatre mots dans les airs, faisant voyager les lettres dans tous les sens de façon à ce qu'elles forment des mots. Une nouvelle combinaison venait de se figer et elle la prononça à voix haute « U numbe opera sommus patrollaa » Rien ne se produisit et elle expira bruyamment.

« Tu sais, ça veut rien dire tout ça ensemble… » Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier : « C'est comme ton ''nombre tuus pompare mallas o'' d'il y a cinq minutes… »

« Et bien je t'en prie, fait mieux ! »

« Je peux pas, on a déjà fait toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables ! On ne peut pas juste dire un mot opposé à ''Gellatus'' du genre ''Piri'' ou ''Calorus'' ! ».

Il avait fait le bon geste à chaque fois mais lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot ''Calorus'', une énorme gerbe de flamme orange l'avait entouré et projeté Tonks à l'autre bout du bureau, contre le mur. Le feu ne le brûlait pas le moins du monde, au contraire, il semblait le protéger et envoyer tous les objets alentours à des mètres à la ronde. Complètement paniqué, Harry baissa sa baguette et couru vers son professeur, affalé sur le sol, les yeux exorbités. Tonks se releva péniblement avec l'aide du jeune garçon. Elle affichait un air paniqué mais bientôt un large sourire s'étala sur son visage.

'On l'a Harry ! On a trouvé le contre sort ! » Elle secoua la tête « TU as trouvé le contre sort ! » Et elle se mit à parcourir la pièce « Je dois aller prévenir Dumbledore, on doit convoquer une réunion de l'Ordre le plus tôt possible ! Calorus ! Mais c'était tellement évident ! On avait juste besoin de connaître les composantes de Gellatus pour trouver le bon geste ! Harry ! Tu te rends compte ! On l'a ! » Elle ralentit ses mouvements puis murmura en regardant le sol. « On l'a… »

« Oui Tonks, on l'a. » il avait parlé aussi bas qu'elle, juste un souffle.

Ils se regardèrent et tout ce qui devait se dire passa entre leurs regards. Plus personne ne serait touché par Gellatus si on l'apprenait aux membres de l'AD. Dean ne les aurait pas quitté en vain. Bien sur, connaître un contre sort ne voulait pas dire qu'on était capable d'éviter le sort. Il fallait de l'entraînement.

« Harry, je vais prévenir l'Ordre, toi, tu dois prévenir tes amis, le plus tôt possible… Ce soir même ! » Il acquiesça et fouilla au fin fond de sa poche pour en sortir sa pièce d'or.

Tonks était allée derrière son bureau et en avait sorti une large plume rouge et or. Et pendant qu'Harry changeait les chiffres affichant la date et l'heure de la prochaine réunion des membres de l'AD, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal murmurait une incantation en faisant léviter la large plume de phoenix. Alors que la pièce d'Harry commençait à briller, la plume resplendissait d'une lumière dorée. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se quittaient en se serrant la main. Tonks partit vers le bureau de Dumbledore, et Harry vers la Salle sur Demande.

°0°

Harry avait été le premier arrivé. Normalement, à cette heure ci, plus personne n'avait cours mais il avait peur que les membres de l'AD ne sentent pas le changement de leur propre pièce dorée… Profitant des quelques minutes qu'il avait devant lui, Harry vida la Salle sur Demande de tous les objets qu'elle contenait. Bientôt, les deux premières personnes arrivèrent. Ginny et Luna étaient complètement essoufflées.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La rouquine essayait de reprendre son souffle et Luna continua.

« On était en train de s'entraîner avec McGo et j'ai senti la pièce ! Et juste en même temps, une plume rouge est tombée sur son bureau. Elle nous a dit qu'on avait fini pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Qui c'est Harry ? Qui c'est aujourd'hui ? » Ginny avait à peine osé chuchoter mais son timbre de voix n'en était pas pour le moins enragé.

« Personne Ginny… » Harry souriait comme un maniaque.

« Hein ? » Elles avaient dit ça toutes les deux en même temps.

« Tu te fous de nous ? Mais c'était quoi alors cette plume dans le bureau de McGo ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un autre petit groupe arriva en trombe, puis un autre. Tous se précipitaient vers lui ou demandait aux autres ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne savait et bientôt un boucan impossible envahissait la Salle sur Demande. Harry fit alors jaillir des étincelles blanches de sa baguette pour les faire taire. Il souriait toujours, et était bien le seul. Il leur fit signe de se taire en plaçant son index en face de sa bouche. Ils s'assirent mais ne purent s'empêcher de parler à voix basse, se demandant si le pauvre Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu n'était pas devenu complètement gaga ! Hermione et Ron furent les derniers à arriver, les vêtements sans dessus dessous et les cheveux ébouriffés. Une fois assis, Harry marcha pour se positionner devant eux. Il leva sa baguette.

« Regardez bien ça ! Et regardez bien tout ce que je fais ! » Harry fit le geste qu'il avait travaillé avec Tonks depuis des semaines et prononça l'incantation « Calorus ! ».

La même gerbe de flammes rougeoyantes l'entoura et les flammes protectrices lui léchaient le corps. Des cris retentirent un peu partout. Certains se demandaient ce qu'Harry faisait. Les frères Crivey étaient persuadés qu'il tentait de mettre fin à ses jours. Neville et Seamus pensaient que leur ami avait du faire sauter un câble dans son cerveau à force de se triturer les méninges. Puis Harry s'arrêta et tous se turent à nouveau.

« Alors, vous avez bien tout retenu ? Parce que vous allez devoir être capables de faire exactement la même chose dès ce soir ! » Tous le regardèrent comme si il était devenu fou et ce fut Hermione qui osa dire la première ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

« Harry ? Tu es certain que tout va bien ? Tu pourrais peut être nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous a appelé tous ici en urgence, pourquoi tu viens de t'immoler, et pourquoi tu as un sourire de maniaque sur le visage, parce que là, je peux te jurer que tu me fais vraiment peur ! » Elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Ah la la ! C'est un des plus beaux jours depuis la rentrée, et vous faites tous des têtes d'enterrement ! A votre avis… Vous savez tous où j'étais avant d'arriver ici ! Et à votre avis, à quoi peut bien servir un sort qui s'appelle ''Calorus'' et qui nous entoure de sa chaleur _protectrice_ ? ».

Il avait insisté sur ce dernier mot et quelques unes des personnes assises sursautèrent, comprenant d'un coup de quoi il parlait, puis la rumeur se répandit de plus en plus fort, puis tous éclatèrent. Ils éclatèrent de rire, en sanglots, en sautant dans tous les sens. Puis tous se retournèrent vers Harry et il fut assailli de questions.

« Comment ça s'appelle ? »

« C'est quoi le geste ? »

« Depuis quand tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Comment tu l'as trouvé ? »

« T'aurais pu nous le dire tout de suite ! »

« Montre le nous encore. »

Harry ne savait pas discerner de qui venait quoi et tout le monde parlait en même temps. Ce fut seulement quand Lavande cria à plein poumons : « La ferme ! » que chacun se tut et recula d'un pas.

« AH ! C'est mieux comme ça ! » Elle se tenait à côté d'Harry « Comment vous voulez qu'il nous explique quelque chose si vous occupez tout son espace et tout son air ! Laissez le respirer au nom de Merlin ! »

« Merci Lavande » Il lui sourit puis se tourna vers les autres avant de répondre à leurs questions.

Bientôt, ils formaient des groupes de deux personnes. L'un envoyait un quelconque sort réfrigérant pendant que l'autre essayait de le contrer par un ''Calorus''. Il fallut déjà plus d'une heure pour que tous maîtrisent le geste, et encore, personne n'avait encore réussi le sort. Harry avait beau passer derrière chacun, expliquant calmement chaque détails, c'était réellement difficile ! Il passa enfin près de Katie qui faisait équipe avec Ernie McMillan. C'était à son tour d'essayer le contre sort, mais depuis qu'Harry la regardait, elle n'y parvenait pas et se faisait à chaque fois refroidir par le sort réfrigérant d'Ernie. Elle baissa la tête et sourit tristement en sentant Harry derrière elle.

« Au moins, on peut dire que je suis douée dans mon genre… » Harry la regarda bizarrement « Ben oui ! Je suis une des meilleures mauvaises ! » Et elle sourit. Harry passa furtivement sa main le long du dos de son amoureuse.

« Je crois qu'il y a pire que toi… » Et il inclina la tête vers les frères Crivey qui avaient la peau presque bleue. « Allez ! On essaye ! Remontre moi le geste ! » Elle refit la boucle et maintint sa baguette comme Harry leur avait expliqué plus tôt « C'est malin ! Tu termines ton arc bien trop tôt ! Regarde, continue le un peu plus longtemps. Comme ça. Oui ! » Elle avait réussi le bon geste mais rien ne s'arrangeait quand elle prononçait l'incantation. « Ok, entraîne-toi encore un peu et pense bien à un feu, de cheminée ou n'importe, en prononçant ''Calorus''. Je reviens d'accord ? » Et il lui fit un minuscule baiser sur la joue.

« C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ! » Ernie McMillan s'impatientait sérieusement en face et Katie se retourna vers lui pour lui lancer à son tour un sort réfrigérant, un peu plus fort que les précédents.

Lavande, Ron et Luna avaient été les premiers à esquisser un semblant de bouclier protecteur puis après deux heures d'entraînement intensif, tous parvenaient à faire apparaître ne fut-ce que quelques flammes. Malheureusement, personne n'y arrivait assez bien pour que le contre sort ait un effet réellement protecteur mais il était temps qu'ils retournent dans leurs dortoirs avant le couvre feu ! Ils partirent alors tous comme d'habitude, en petit groupes et désillusionnés. Katie et Harry étaient les deux derniers et quittèrent la Salle sur Demande sous la cape d'invisibilité du jeune homme, tout à coup conscients de l'étrange proximité qu'ils ressentaient sous le bout de tissus presque trop petit pour eux deux. Une fois dans la tour des Gryffondors, ils restèrent assis à plusieurs au bord de la cheminée. Ils parlaient de sujets gais, et cela n'était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps. Quand Katie monta se coucher, Harry lui rappela d'être prête le surlendemain juste après le repas du soir…

Le jeudi et la journée du vendredi avaient passé à une vitesse folle et dans un climat de bonne humeur contagieuse. Et pas que pour les membres de l'AD. Harry avait pu remarquer que ses professeurs étaient plus souriants ces derniers jours et de temps en temps, il les voyait le regarder avec des yeux pétillants, et à chaque fois, cela lui envoyait une étincelle de chaleur au plus profond de lui.

°0°

_Ma belle, _

_J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de nous voir ce vendredi, je t'attendrai à l'endroit où nous nous réunissons d'habitude. Je t'ai réservé une belle surprise. _

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Mon ange, _

_J'ai bien reçu ton message et je t'attendrai à l'endroit convenu._

_Je t'embrasse._

°0°

Vendredi, 18 heures. Harry était dans son dortoir, en train de regarder dans son miroir pour voir si il n'avait pas de taches sur le visage après ses derniers cours. Il voulait être impeccable pour son rendez vous de ce soir. Il venait de faire un saut à l'endroit où il avait prévu d'emmener Katie. Il avait demandé à Dobby d'arranger un petit quelque chose parce qu'avec ses cours qui avaient duré jusqu'à 17 heures, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les choses aussi bien que ce qu'il l'avait espéré… Et il avait été agréablement surpris, Dobby avait fait ça comme un chef ! Il vérifia dans sa poche. Oui, il l'avait bien, son cadeau. Il espérait juste que Katie l'aimerait… Il avait eu assez de mal à se le procurer, sans pouvoir sortir du château ! Harry descendit alors dans la Salle Commune où il devait retrouver son amoureuse. Harry pensait avoir tout prévu, pourtant, son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac faisait des petits nœuds aussi serrés les uns que les autres.

Et Katie était là. Oh ! Merlin ! Il ne pouvait que la voir ! Elle était magnifique ! Elle avait laissé tomber ses cheveux sans les resserrer dans son habituelle natte. Ils lui tombaient presque à la taille. Elle s'était même changée. Elle avait mis une jupe un petit peu plus courte, et avait enlevé le pull qu'elle portait habituellement au dessus de sa chemise blanche. Sa cravate rouge et or était un peu desserrée et elle n'avait pas rentré sa chemise dans sa jupe. Quand il arriva devant elle, Harry était rouge pivoine et ne pouvait que la regarder.

« Ca va Harry ? On dirait que tu viens de passer une heure dans le désert du Sahara ! Tu sais, t'as pas à prendre un teint pareil avec moi, j'avoue que je te préfère au naturel… » Elle sourit et il lui fit une grimace.

« Bon, ça commence bien ! Tu as l'art de me rendre plus mou qu'un flan à la vanille tu sais… » Elle éclata de rire et il lui prit la main : « Tu es magnifique Katie. » Il fit glisser sa main droite le long d'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux, elle frissonna et ce fut à son tour de rougir.

« Merci… T'es pas obligé de dire ça tu sais… »

« Je crois que si,… Tu es bien trop belle pour que quiconque passe à côté… » Elle s'avança et l'embrassa doucement puis un peu plus, avant qu'il ne recule pour reprendre un peu d'air « On devrait y aller, le repas va bientôt commencer… »

Ils quittèrent enfin la tour des Gryffondors pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Katie essaya d'extirper à Harry la moindre information à propos de ce qu'il lui réservait plus tard mais malgré plusieurs offres de pots de vin, menaces et coups, il ne vendit la moindre surprise. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sans se lâcher la main, ce qui leur causa quelques soucis au moment d'attaquer leurs assiettes. Le souper avait été succulent, comme à chaque occasion spéciale sous le toit de Poudlard! Et comme à chaque occasion spéciale, Dumbledore se leva de son siège, prêt à faire un petit discours dont il avait le secret. Il se racla la gorge et tous les élèves se turent.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous le savez, ce soir est un soir différent des autres et cette date célèbre les personnes qui ont trouvé l'amour. Mais pas seulement. Comme vous le savez, je suppose qu'une grande partie d'entre vous ne peut profiter de ce jour magnifique. C'est pourquoi j'ai prévu une petite attraction qui nous régalera tous en cette soirée grisante. » il leva sa baguette et prononça quelques runes « A partir de maintenant, et cela jusque minuit, vous vous sentirez d'une humeur de baryton. Et de temps à autres, vous pousserez la chansonnette. N'essayez pas de résister, sinon l'effet sera encore pire… » Il sourit alors comme un enfant en voyant les regards effarés de tous les élèves : « Ce charme prendra effet dès que vous quitterez la Grande Salle ! Je vous souhaite dès à présent une joyeuse Saint Valentin ! »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et dévisagea Katie.

« J'y crois pas ! Il va nous faire chanter ! «

« Et oui mon grand ! Je l'adore ce vieux fou ! » Et elle s'apprêta à se lever mais Harry la tira vers le bas pour qu'elle se rasseye.

« Euh… Vaut mieux qu'on attende de voir ce que ça donne avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup… » Ginny qui était presque en face de lui se leva d'un coup.

« Je veux voir ça ! » Et comme elle, des dizaines d'étudiants quittèrent leur place pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

Devant Harry, Ron était presque vert de peur et bredouillait quelque chose comme « Maisjesaispaschantermoi » et Hermione essayait de la calmer. Neville était dans le même état de terreur. Malheureusement pour Harry, ce n'était pas le cas de Katie qui s'était levée une dernière fois.

« Allez viens Harry » Il hésitait « Allez ! On n'est pas des Gryffondors pour rien que je sache ! » Et elle le tira un peu plus fort puis il céda enfin.

« D'accord, on sort d'ici, mais on ne traîne pas dans le hall d'entrée ! On doit aller dehors… » Elle le regarda avec des petits yeux malicieux.

« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas me faire rouler derrière un vulgaire buisson et abuser de moi monsieur Potter ! » Il rougit.

« Oh mais non ! Tu verras ! Il faut juste que quand on passe la porte de sortie, on se désillusionne… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous saute dessus ou qu'on nous attaque en plein milieu de la nuit ! » Et ce fut lui qui la tira par la main, pour terminer.

« J'aime vivre dangereusement ! »

« Mouais, mais on va faire en sorte que le danger ne nous ennuie pas trop ! »

Au moment où il entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, ils entendirent une musique venir de partout et de nulle part en même temps. Harry reconnaissait un son de guitare plus ou moins électrique et faillit trébucher en voyant deux groupes rassemblés au milieu d'une cohue purement ''Poudlardienne'' ! Il y avait un coin rempli de filles, et un de garçons. Ce furent les demoiselles qui commencèrent à chanter. Parvati et Susan Bones en avant.

_Embrasser un garçon sur la bouche, et puis se mouiller_

_L'emmener dans le fond du couloir, et puis se brûler_

_Etre blanc être pâle, se rechercher la vie, se faire mal_

_En se disant que juste après, juste après_

_On ne le regrettera sûrement pas, juste après_

_Moi je veux vivre, un peu plus fort_

Puis elles reculèrent pour faire place aux garçons qui s'avançaient à leur tour vers le centre. Harry pouvait reconnaître Seamus et Ernie McMillan parmi eux. Ils continuèrent sur la même mélodie.

_Embrasser une fille sur les lèvres, et puis dessiner_

_Descendre pas à pas, en bas de l'escalier, encore plus bas_

_Ne pas savoir qui l'on va trouver, dans le fond_

_Ce qu'est la nuit, ce que j'en sais, c'est qu'il fait froid_

_Moi je veux vivre, encore plus fort_

Harry profita d'une accalmie passagère pour tirer Katie vers la porte de sortie. La jeune Gryffondor riait aux éclats et avait du mal à avancer tellement elle était secouée. Une fois dehors, le tohu-bohu avait diminué d'intensité et elle se reprenait enfin, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Il avait un air agacé, mais en vérité, il avait trouvé le petit récital assez original et drôle… Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est de s'imaginer chanter il ne savait quelle idiotie à Katie, et quelque chose au fond de son esprit lui disait qu'il n'y échapperait pas… Une fois dans leur état normal, Harry prit les deux mains de Katie et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Ne me lâche pas. On se désillusionne à trois. » Elle acquiesça, tout à coup un peu plus sérieuse. « Un. Deux. Trois » et ils devinrent tous les deux invisibles sous la faible lumière du clair de lune.

Harry se mit alors à marcher lentement en veillant à ne pas quitter la main de Katie. Elle était collée à lui et il était envahi par son doux parfum. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? On est peut être vendredi soir mais il n'y a pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui… » Il la sentait sourire et il s'arrêta net. Si elle avait pu le voir, elle se serait moquée de lui en le voyant presque renoncer à continuer à avancer…

« Si tu veux vraiment ta surprise, arrête ! »

« Ok Harry… Mais tu sais, ce qu'il y a de drôle avec toi, c'est que tu marches pas, tu cours ! »

« Oui, bon, d'accord ! Allez viens ! » Et il la tira par la main, lui faisant graver les tribunes qui entourent le terrain. « On est bientôt arrivés. » ils montèrent encore quelques marches et elle vit enfin la surprise qu'il lui avait réservée.

« Oh ! Harry ! C'est magnifique ! »

Harry venait d'annuler le charme de désillusion pour lui et Katie et la vit presser ses mains sur sa bouche en signe de surprise. Elle s'avança vers les bancs des gradins qui avaient été recouverts de fleurs et de bougies. Il y avait aussi des fruits d'été (en plein mois de février se dit-elle !) et une bouteille fraîche de bièreaubeurre. Elle prit la main d'Harry pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle l'embrassa sans prévenir. Ils d'époumonèrent pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne recule.

« Harry, je… Il fallait pas en faire autant tu sais… »

« J'en avais envie… » Un petit bisou « et puis je trouvais que c'était le meilleur endroit pour ça… »

« Merci Harry ! » Elle sourit « Et maintenant, je vais avoir l'air ridicule avec mon cadeau idiot ! »

Harry sursauta. Cadeau ! Elle avait dit cadeau ! Il avait l'expression d'un petit garçon de sept ans qui allait ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Katie fouillait dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit une petite boîte en velours rouge et elle la lui tendit doucement en baissant un peu la tête. Un peu mal à l'aise. Harry la prit et l'ouvrit lentement. Un minuscule vif d'or en sortit et vint voler à côté de la main du jeune homme. Il regarda Katie, un peu perdu.

« C'est un Vif d'or bleu. Il est plus petit et plus… docile que les Vifs d'or normaux. Quand il a vu que c'était toi qui ouvrais sa boîte, il a su qu'il était à toi, et il restera toujours à côté de toi, ou bien dans sa boîte. C'est comme un animal domestique… Il fait ce que tu lui demandes, bon, on sait tous les deux qu'il ne peut pas apporter de lettres ou quelque chose du genre, mais je le trouvais mignon… et je me suis dit que peut être tu aimerais bien… Enfin… » Elle n'osait pas regarder Harry qui avait rangé son cadeau dans sa boîte de velours rouge et il se pencha vers sa petite amie.

« Tu aurais pas pu mieux trouver… Je savais même pas que ça existait ! » Il redressa son menton « Merci Katie » il fouilla à son tour dans une de ses poches et en sortit une petite bourse faite en cuir pourpre et la tendit à Katie.

Elle desserra le cordon et fouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir une chaîne extrêmement fine sur laquelle voyageait un minuscule pendentif doré. Elle le mit alors autour de son cou et sentit soudain un parfum si doux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? » Elle avait les yeux fermés et goûtait l'odeur.

« C'est un pendentif qui prend l'odeur de la personne qui le porte, et qui y ajoute un petit truc en plus. Ce qui sent si bon Katie, c'est ton odeur à toi… Juste un peu améliorée… » Et elle lui sauta au cou.

« Waouw ! On m'a jamais offert un truc pareil Harry ! Tu sais même pas à quel point je suis heureuse !

Et une légère mélodie commençait à résonner autour d'eux. Harry baissa la tête.

« Oh non ! Pitié ! Pas maintenant ! »

« Oh si ! Allez courage ! Dumbledore a dit que tout le monde allait y passer au moins une fois ! »

Katie resplendissait et la musique les enveloppait de plus en plus. Harry releva la tête et sentit quelque chose lui brûler la gorge et il se mit à chanter ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

_I never knew I could feel like this (Je n'ai jamais su que je pourrais ressentir ça)_

_Like I've never seen the sky before (Comme si je n'avais jamais vu le ciel auparavant)_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss (Je veux m'évaporer dans ton baiser)_

_Every day I love you more and more (Tous les jours je t'aime de plus en plus)_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it (Ecoute mon coeur, peux tu l'entendre)_

_Telling me to give you everything (Me dire de te donner tout)_

_Seasons may change winter to spring (Les saisons peuvent changer, d'hiver à été)_

_But I'll love you until the end of time (Mais je t'aimerai, jusqu'à la fin des temps)_

Katie serrait si fort la main d'Harry qu'elle lui faisait presque mal. Elle pleurait presque et continua sur la même mélodie.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place (Soudain le monde semble un lieu si parfait)_

_Suddenly this move has such a perfect grace (Soudain ce geste est si gracieux)_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste (Soudain ma vie n'a plus l'air d'un tel gachis)_

_And I leave my arms around you (Et je laisse mes bras autour de toi)_

_And there's no moutain too high, no river too wide (Et il n'y a ni montagne trop haute, ni rivière trop large)_

_Sing up this song and I'll be there by your side (Chante cette chanson et je serai à tes côtés)_

_Seasons may change winter to spring (Les saisons peuvent changer, d'hiver à été)_

_But I'll love you until the end of times (Mais je t'aimerai, jusqu'à la fin des temps)_

Harry la serra alors de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Et ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures avant de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors.

°0°

Ron s'était arrangé avec Harry, Neville et Seamus pour qu'il puisse utiliser leur dortoir jusque minuit ce soir. Et le rouquin n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il avait transfiguré tous les lits à baldaquin en grosses piles de coussins disposés par ci par là sur sol. Au début, il s'était demandé comment il allait faire pour récupérer les lits intacts mais son envie d'épater Hermione l'avait emporté. Ils s'étaient déjà échangés leurs cadeaux. Depuis plusieurs jours, ils ne savaient pas garder leurs mains loin l'un de l'autre et Ron avait espéré que ce soir, ils passeraient à un autre stade de leur relation. Bien sur, il savait qu'Hermione serait contre, et il ne voulait même pas essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Il voulait juste qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait, et à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Ils s'embrassaient doucement quand Ron lui expliqua ce qu'il ressentait et bien trop vite, il entendit le son d'un piano et continua en chantant.

_Come away with me in the night (Viens avec moi, dans la nuit)_

_Come away with me, and I will write you a song (Viens avec moi, et je t'écrirai une chanson)_

_Come away with me on a bus (Viens avec moi, dans un bus)_

_Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies (Viens où il ne pourront nous tenter avec leurs mensonges)_

_I want to walk with you on a cloudy day (Je veux marcher avec toi, un jour de pluie)_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high (Dans des champs où l'herbe jaune nous arrive aux genoux)_

_So won't you try to come? (Alors, tu viendras?)_

Hermione le poussa alors sur le sol, le faisant s'allonger et reprit le même air.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountaintop (Viens avec moi, et on s'embrassera au sommet d'une montagne)_

_Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you (Viens avec moi, et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer)_

_And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a thin roof (J'ai envie de me réveiller au son de la pluie, tombant sur un toit fin)_

_While I'm safe there in your arms (En étant en sécurité dans tes bras)  
So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night (Alors, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de venir avec moi dans la nuit)_

_Come away with me (Viens avec moi)_

Et elle l'embrassa en se penchant au dessus de lui. Ron était aux anges, et Hermione aussi.

°0°

Le sortilège que le professeur Dumbledore avait lancé ne marchait pas seulement sur les couples, mais aussi sur les célibataires qui s'étaient réunis au bord du feu crépitant de la tour des Gryffondors. Depuis le chambardement du hall d'entrée, tout le monde avait chanté un petit air et, sans le faire exprès, tous se succédaient.

Les garçons taquinaient la pauvre Parvati qui était verte de rage d'être seule en ce jour crucial pour toute bonne glousseuse qui se respecte. Un bruit de fond de piano commença et Parvati savait que son tour était venu de pousser la chansonnette.

_Je n'étais pas de celles à qui l'on fait la cour_

_Moi j'étais de celles qui sont déjà d'accord_

_Vous veniez chez moi et dès le lendemain _

_Refusiez en public de me tenir la main_

_Et quand vous m'embrassiez à l'abri des regards_

_Je savais pourquoi, pour pas qu'on puisse nous voir_

_Je fermais les yeux, à m'en fendre les paupières_

_Pendant que pour guetter, vous les gardiez ouverts_

_Je me répétais : « Il faut pas que je m'attache »_

_Vous, vous pensiez : « Il faut pas que ça se sache »_

_Mais une fois dans mes bras, vos murmures essoufflés_

_C'est à moi, rien qu'à moi, qu'ils étaient destinés_

_Certaines tombent amoureuses, c'est pur, ça les élève_

_Moi je tombe amoureuse comme on tombe d'une chaise_

Et elle disparut dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au dortoir des filles de sixième année. Lavande ne la suivit même pas. Elle n'avait pas passé une minute ces derniers jours sans penser à Dean. Si Dean avait tenu le coup quelques jours de plus, ils auraient fêté leur première Saint Valentin ensemble. Elle avait réellement essayé de s'amuser avec ses amis en regardant tout le monde chanter. Mais là, elle était assise en retrait des autres, sur un large appui de fenêtre et elle regardait le ciel et les étoiles, imaginant Dean parmi elles.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears (J'en ai assez d'être ici, opprimée par toutes mes peurs d'enfant)  
And if you had to leave, I wish that you would just leave (Et si tu devais partir, pourquoi t'es pas simplement parti?)_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone (Parce que ta présence flotte toujours ici, et elle ne me laisse pas seule)_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light (Tu avais l'habitude de me captiver par ton aura)_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind (Maintenant je suis prisonnière de la vie que tu as laissé derrière)_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams (Ton visage hante mes rêves les plus plaisants)_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me (Ta voix a chassé toute raison en moi)_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone (J'ai tant essayé de me dire que tu étais parti)_

_But though you're still with me and I've been alone all along (Mais tu es toujours ici avec moi, même si tout ce temps, je suis seule)_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real (Ces blessures n'ont pas l'air de cicatriser, cette douleur est bien trop réelle)  
There's just too much that time cannot erase (Il y a bien trop de choses que le temps ne puisse effacer)_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais tes larmes)_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears (Quand tu criais, je me battais contre tes peurs)_

_I held your hand through all of these years (J'ai tenu ta main tout ce temps)_

_But you still have all of me (Mais tu m'as toujours toute à toi)_

Elle essuya ses larmes et rejoint Parvati dans leur dortoir. Il ne restait plus que Seamus, Neville, Ginny et Luna au bord du feu. Maintenant, ils étaient tous habitués à voir la Serdaigle dans leur tour. Au début, ils avaient eu du mal puis Ginny s'était énervée et leur avait demandé ce que son amie pourrait bien leur faire… Les deux filles allaient monter quand Seamus fit un clin d'œil au pauvre Neville qui sembla rapetisser de dix centimètres. Il acquiesça néanmoins et heureusement pour lui ce fut Seamus qui intervint d'abord.

« Ginny ? » Il la prit par le bras doucement et elle le regarda avec une pleine méfiance « Je peux te parler ? » il indiqua un coin sombre de la Salle Commune d'un signe de tête « En privé ».

« Euh… »

Elle le dévisagea puis se dit qu'une dernière chansonnette la mettrait de bonne humeur avant de s'endormir et elle le suivit en laissant Luna seule avec un Neville livide. A peine Ginny avait rejoint Seamus qu'il lui déclara de but en blanc des idioties qui la firent rire aux éclats… Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela ! Seamus venait de lui demander si cela l'intéressait de ''construire une relation plus profonde''. Déjà, le fait que ce soit Seamus qui lui propose cela était risible. Mais les mots qu'il avait choisis étaient bien pires et elle ne put retenir son fou rire. Même le jeune irlandais avait du mal à se contenir. Et elle lui dit LA phrase à ne pas lui dire : « Si tu m'avais dit ça l'année dernière, je me serais jetée dans tes bras ! A ce moment là tu me plaisais beaucoup… Mais maintenant, plus trop… Je sais que c'est ironique mais c'est comme ça… ». Une petite mélodie débarqua d'on ne sait où et Ginny se mit à chanter.

_An old man turned ninety-eight, he won the lottery and died the next day (Un vieux monsieur venait d'avoir 98 ans, il a gagné au Loto et est mort le lendemain)_

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay (C'est comme une mouche noire dans ton Chardonnay)_

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late (C'est un pardon sur le lit de mort deux minutes trop tard)_

_And isn't it ironic...don't you think (Tu trouves pas ça ironique?)_

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly, he packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye (Monsieur Je-Fais-Bien-Attention-A-Tout avait peur de l'avion. Il embrassa ses enfants et leur dit au revoir)  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight, and as the plane crashed down he thought : "Well isn't this nice..." (Il avait attendu toute sa fichue vie pour prendre cet avion, et quand il s'est écrasé, il s'est dit : "Et bien n'est-ce pas charmant?")_

_And isn't it ironic...dontcha think (Tu trouves pas que c'est ironique?)  
A traffic jam when you're already late (Un embouteillage quand tu es déjà en retard)_

_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break (Une interdiction de fumer pendant ta pause cigarette)_

_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife (C'est comme 10000 fourchettes quand tu n'as besoin que d'un couteau)  
It's meeting the man of my dreams, and then meeting his beautiful wife (C'est rencontrer l'homme de ta vie, et puis recontrer sa magnifique épouse)_

_And isn't it ironic...don't you think, a little too ironic...and yeah I really do think... (Tu trouves pas ça ironique? Un peu trop ironique... Moi je le trouve en tout cas!)_

Et tous les deux continuèrent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Seamus se sentait idiot mais au moins, il avait tenté le coup. Il espérait juste que son voisin de lit avait eu plus de chance avec Luna. En effet, pendant tout ce temps, Neville avait fait une déclaration plus ou moins similaire à la jeune Serdaigle. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui mais elle était tout de même restée assez catégorique dans sa réponse. Elle aussi avait chantonné pour la dernière fois avant les douze coups de minuit.

_Like anyone would be, I am flattered by your fascination with me (Comme tout le monde le serait, je suis flattée par ta fascination pour moi)_

_Like any uncharted territory I must seem greatly intriguing (Comme tout territoire vierge, je dois sembler très intriguante)_

_You speak of my love like you have experienced love like mine before (Tu parles de mon amour comme si tu avais déjà expérimenté un amour comme le mien auparavant)_

_But this is not allowed, you're uninvited, an unfortunate slight (Mais je ne te le permets pas, tu es désinvité, un résultat bien malheureux)  
I don't think you unworthy, I need a moment to deliberate (Je ne te trouve pas indigne... J'ai besoin de temps pour y penser)_

Bizarrement, vers la fin du petit air, Luna avait tout de même laissé un minuscule espoir au jeune homme qui s'était avachi dans le canapé alors que les deux filles avaient quitté la Salle Commune. Seamus s'assit à côté de lui et fixa le feu en attendant minuit. Il avait promis à Ron de rester hors de la chambre jusqu'à cette heure là et il espérait simplement que sa soirée avec Hermione se soit mieux déroulée que la leur.

°0°

L'enchantement de Dumbledore vivait ses dernières minutes et, au plus profond des donjons, deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient fougueusement, à s'en faire mal. Le jeune garçon cessa et regarda sa dulcinée dans les yeux. La mélodie s'approchait déjà et elle les entoura.

_Le mal est entré, meilleur ennemi_

_Il sait m'abandonner, me ramener près de lui_

_Je ne veux pas rester sage, j'aime souffler l'envie_

_Abuser de mon âge, je ne veux pas rester sage_

Et il recommença à l'embrasser, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne. Puis elle continua, pas du tout alertée par la douleur qu'elle ressentait. En fait, elle aimait cette douleur.

_Le mal est ma lueur, son ombre est ma couleur_

_Le mal est ma lueur, mon parfum son odeur_

_Prend ton mal en douceur_

Et elle le mordit à son tour, lui volant un gémissement qui traduisait autant la douleur que le plaisir qu'il éprouvait.

°0°

Le professeur Dumbledore avait dit que tout le monde pourrait profiter du sort d'euphorie chantante. Et par là, il voulait vraiment parler de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'enceinte du château lors de cette soirée de Saint Valentin. Nous passerons sur les élans du professeur Rogue, de Mrs Pomfresh et de toute l'équipe professorale en même temps. Il n'y a plus qu'une rencontre musicale qui méritait vraiment d'être citée. Elle eut lieu dans une petite pièce du rez de chaussée qui était adjacente au Hall d'Entrée. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un homme, et son… chat. Et il lui avait chanté son amour indéfectible avec en fond une mélodie jouée par un orchestre symphonique.

_Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, comme un fou, comme un roi, comme une star de cinéma…_

_Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, comme un loup, comme un soldat, comme un homme que je ne suis pas…_

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça…_

Et Miss Teigne venait de sauter sur les genoux d'un Argus Rusard dont les joues étaient envahies de larmes d'émotions. Il lui avait enfin dit qu'il l'aimait !

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

_Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Il compte beaucoup pour moi vu que l'idée mijote depuis longtemps dans ma tête ! Laissez une ch'tite review !_

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

_Encore un chapitre qui est venu bien vite… Sachez qu'il était bel et bien terminé même avant que je ne vous poste le précédent… L'idée des chansons pour la St Valentin me trottait en tête depuis des mois et des mois… Ca doit venir du jour où j'ai regardé Moulin Rouge… J'espère que ça vous a plu… Bon, j'ai du mal à écrire tout ce qui est sentiments amoureux… et il y en aura un peu moins dans les chapitres suivants, c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'avoir Harry sans Katie pour certaines scènes… Je vous laisse les références des chansons que j'ai utilisées et je me prépare à écrire mes DEUX derniers chapitres et mon épilogue…_

_- Filles/Garçons (dans les couloirs) : Marilyn (Indochine)_

_- Harry/Katie : Come what may (B.O. de Moulin rouge)_

_- Ron/Hermione : Come away with me (Norah Jones)_

_- Parvati : Je ne suis pas de celles (Bénabar)_

_- Lavande : My immortal (Evanescence) _

_- Ginny : Ironic (Alanis Morissette)_

_- Luna : Uninvited (Alanis Morissette) _

_- Méchants : Je ne veux pas rester sage (Dolly)_

_- Rusard : Je t'aime (Lara Fabian)_

_Donc, le chapitre suivant est déjà très très bien avancé, il s'intitulera « La peur au ventre – Interlude », Oh là là, c'est affreux de sentir la fin si proche… Ca fait comme à l'approche du blocus… Enfin…_

_Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Il compte beaucoup pour moi vu que l'idée mijote depuis longtemps, en tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un 'ti mot !_

_**Mondingus Fletcher** : donc on dit que je t'appelle Ding'. Je te dis meerci beaucoup pour tes longues reviews et tes théories plus ou moins bien ficelées… Je me rends compte que vous vous torturez tous pour savoir qui sont les deux méchants… le garçon est assez évident, mais la fille, je persiste ! Je dis rien, et pour le moment, une seule personne m'a donné les bons arguments en me disant qui était la méchante sans procéder par élimination ! Allez courage ! Dis moi ce que t'en penses ! Bisous !_

_**Bastet** : Bon ben voilà, tu as perdu ton avantage sur les autres. Vous en êtes tous au même niveau… En tout cas, merci de lire mes divagations et de te triturer l'esprit (et oui ! toi aussi !)… N'empêche que j'aime mieux communiquer par MP que par note en fin de chapitre -_

_**Daimadoshi** :Merci pour cette première review… Et continue à chercher, tu es sur la bonne voie !_

_**Flo92** : décidément, tu es fragile et tu es touché par toutes les amourettes ! Tracasse, Ron et Hermione sont bien ensemble… Et Harry et Katie, il était temps que je le fasse vu que j'approche dangereusement de la fin !_

_**Ron94 :** Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir un tout nouveau lecteur… Yesssss. Continue !_

_**Galaad** : Je sais pas si je t'avais répondu, si je crois… Enfin, tu t'approches bien de la bonne méchante. Encore une victime des triturations des neurones dues au couple de méchants ! Allez bisous bisous ! Donne moi de tes news…_

_**Titedioune** : dis j'ai mis ton adresse dans ma mailing list mais à chaque fois, hotmail rejette ton adresse, redonne la moi un peu, on sait jamais, il y a peut etre eu une erreur qq part ! Sinon, c'est vrai que je fais dans le rose bonbon, et ce chapitre ci est encore pire !_

_**Gwladys Evans** : Ah, je suis contente que mon couple Harry/Katie plaise, je connais personne d'autre qui l'a trouvé fière de moimais ici, tu vas retrouver un peu de rose bonbon ! _

_**Lily** : ben oui, c'est dommage pour Dean, mais je devais le faire, je l'avais prévu depuis le début… Gros bisous à toi poulette !_

_**Seblucky** : Ah je sens des sentiments agressifs envers ma méchante ;) J'aime bien susciter ça ! Et voui, Dean est pu là, mis bon, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, et je me sentais d'une humeur sadique…. Non sérieusement, je l'avais prévu depuis le début dc fallait que je le fasse… Poutouxes !_

_**Seili** : Et vouiiii ! Harry et Katie font un beau couple hein ?_

_**Phoenix** : Merci je rougis là j'irais pas jusque là mais c'est vrai qu'elle m'aura pris du temps !_

_**Rocky91** : Ah oui ? et ça vient d'où tabula rasa pour toi ? Moi ça vient de mes cours de latin de quand j'étais jeune… ;)_

_**Hermy Weasley** : ben le chapitre c'est pour maintenant, et le prochain dans deux semaines ? enfin je crois !_

_**La rousse du 83** : Ouh la la ! La question délicate de la fic… Bon, je me vois mal faire la suite des deux armées alors que le vrai tome 6 sort en juillet… J'aurai pas le courrage je crois… Mais ce qui est bien possible, c'est que je fasse quelques one-shot basés sur ma fic des deux armées… Enfin, je sais pas encore, je peux changer d'avis ! Qui vivra verra comme dirait l'autre ! Bisous ;)_

_**Sassy** : Et voui ! une nouvelle ! une nouvelle ! Il y a un truc bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression que mes anciens lecteurs me lachent et que j'en ai des nouveaux… Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Sinon, tabula rasa vient pas de buffy, j'y avais jamais pensé… Mais bizarrement, je suis une vraie fan de BTVS et surtout de Spike… A chaque fois que je le vois, je fonds littéralement… Je suis tombée sur des photos de lui qui sont… -… enfin tu comprends ! Allez ! Continue à lire hein ! Et je te fais plein de bisous !_

_**Bartimeus** : T'es stressé aussi choucou ? Moi je le suis à en mourir ! Je fais un vrai blocage, mon doc' veut que je prenne des médicaments mais je veux pas moi ! Sinon tu viens faire quoi de bon en Belgique ? Tu viens voir de la famille ? Pas en vacances, ça j'aurais du mal à comprendre… Sinon, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que tu auras aimé celui-ci aussi (moi c'est un de mes préférés…). En tout cas, je suis TOUJOURS heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Je te fais de gros bisous ;)_

_**Juliette Subervie** : Ah donc je t'ai surprise ? Ah j'aime bien surprendre les gens moi ! Et ben là je suis impressionnée ! Une fan du couple Harry/Ginny soit contente de ce qui se passe entre Harry et Katie ! Ouf ! Dis, tu sais que Gh()st, celui qui les défendaient et ben il me donne plus de nouvelles ! Je suis triiiiiiiisteuuuuuuh ! En plus je sais pas, j'aimais bien ses reviews moi… _

_**Patmolcornedrue** : ça va comme ça le délai ;) j'espère que tu aimes… Bisous à toi !_

_**Feawing** : Merci tout plein pour ton petit commentaire ! Gros bisous !_

_**Laurence** :Donc merci pour ton mail et tout et tout… J'attend de tes news ;)_

_**Bussy** :ah la la ! Je vais pas m'étaler en long et en large sur le fait que je t'adore et tout et tout. Allez, je te fais plein de groooos bisous et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour les fics que je t'ai recommandées… hum hum…_


	29. La peur au ventre Interlude

_**Résumé général : **Harry est en 6e année à Poudlard, mais le mal règne maintenant à l'intérieur des murs de l'école des sorciers. Ses amis sont les victimes d'un mystérieux sort, le ''gellatus''._

_**Résumé du chapitre 28 : **Harry a enfin trouvé le contre sort du Gellatus : le ''Calorus'' et il l'enseigne aux membres de l'AD. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent bien, grâce à Katie… Et il fait partie de ceux qui ont passé une Saint Valentin MEMORABLE !_

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

Chapitre XXIX

La peur au ventre – Interlude

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

La Saint Valentin avait été mémorable dans tous les sens possibles du terme et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentait bien, en paix. Plus personne n'avait été attaqué, plus aucune victime du Gellatus… Il aurait pu se dire que c'était le calme avant la tempête mais non. Tout cela venait simplement du fait que maintenant, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de l'AD maîtrisaient le ''Calorus'', contre sort d'une partie des effets du Gellatus. De plus, Neville et Hermione mettaient au point régulièrement plusieurs flacons de la potion complémentaire. Et sans en faire un tintouin, les membres de l'AD en buvaient une petite gorgée tous les matins.

Harry comptait aussi sur le fait que le traître de leur petit groupe avait transmis l'information à ses nouveaux amis. Il avait observé ce qui se passait pendant les réunions. Oh ! Il n'en n'avait pas l'air mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait les autres élèves essayer de s'améliorer au ''Calorus'', il analysait leurs regards, le langage de leur corps et tout ce qui pourrait l'aiguiller vers la personne qu'il recherchait. Le mois de Mars était déjà bien entamé et Luna avait fait comprendre à Harry qu'elle lui expliquerait ce qu'elle avait observé ce soir, juste après la réunion de l'AD.

Et Harry avait attendu, impatient et inquiet en même temps. D'un côté, il voulait savoir qui était responsable de la mort de Dean mais d'un autre, il avait envie d'enfouir la pensée selon laquelle quelqu'un en qui il avait entièrement confiance le trahissait. Les trahissait tous. Il balaya à nouveau la Salle sur Demande du regard. Et il soupira. La réunion se termina enfin. Chacun réunit ses affaires et se désillusionna avant de quitter la pièce. Puis Harry se retrouva seul avec Luna. Elle marchait le long des étagères remplies de livres comme si elle visitait une librairie, le regard rêveur. Le jeune Gryffondor se racla la gorge pour lui rappeler sa présence et elle se tourna vers lui en souriant doucement.

« On y est ? » Et elle approcha.

« Oui, je suppose qu'on y est… » Et il ferma les yeux : « Vas y, dis moi… »

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'assoie. » Elle s'installa alors sur une pile de gros coussins. Harry soupira et en fit de même.

« Alors ? Tu… tu as vu quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ? » Il chipotait aux bords de ses manches.

« Je crois, enfin il y a des choses qui reviennent souvent… Mais… Harry, je suis sure de rien et ce que je vais te dire, tu dois le prendre avec des pincettes… Je ne suis sûre de rien, tout ça, c'est juste des présomptions et… » Il l'interrompit.

« Je sais Luna, mais vas-y ! Dis moi ! C'est déjà pas évident de s'avouer qu'un de ses amis ne l'est plus vraiment… Alors vas-y ! D'un coup ! Comme un sparadrap… »

« Bon, d'accord, alors écoute-moi bien. » Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène : « Comme tu me l'avais demandé, j'ai observé les faits et gestes du plus possible de gens… Pour commencer, j'ai observé les Serpentards… Et même si je ne veux pas donner dans les stéréotypes, j'ai commencé par Malefoy et sa bande. » Elle sortit un petit tas de papiers qui avaient tous une couleur différente et les feuilleta avant de tomber sur la bonne feuille : « Malefoy est la plupart de son temps en cours ou à la bibliothèque… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a reçu une autorisation pour se rendre dans la réserve et il ne s'en prive pas ! Il dévore des dizaines de bouquins de magie noire par semaine. Je ne la croyais pas si studieux et… » Harry l'interrompit.

« Tout est possible, mais allons en aux faits si on veut que personne ne se demande où on est… »

« J'y arrive ! J'y arrive ! » Elle fronçait les sourcils : « Donc je disais que Malefoy ne quittait quasiment jamais la réserve sauf pour les donjons des Serpentards… Mais il y a une exception ! Oh ! Au début, je ne me suis pas posé la question mais quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il passait deux heures dans les toilettes tous les dimanches soir, j'ai eu la puce à l'oreille ! »

« Les toilettes ? » Harry essayait de trouver un sens à ce que venait de lui apprendre Luna qui continuait son discours.

« Moui ! Et à partir de ce moment là, j'ai observé ses amis les plus proches, Crabbe, Goyle… Eux non plus n'étaient pas à leur endroit habituel le dimanche soir… Au lieu de rester à table jusqu'à plus faim au couvre-feu, ils quittaient la Grande Salle à la même heure où Malefoy entrait dans les toilettes.

« Et où allaient-ils ? » Harry se raidit.

« Ben, c'est là le problème, ils rentraient simplement chez les Serpentards… Personne n'allait dans le même coin que Malefoy, et c'est pas faute d'avoir attendu des heures et des heures… Donc voilà pour les Serpentards… » Elle baissa la tête et déposa sur le sol les petits papiers ''mémos'' qu'elle avait déjà utilisé. Harry retint son souffle car c'est maintenant que ça allait être difficile et il le voyait dans les grands yeux de Luna qui avait perdu son air rêveur.

« Vas y… Maintenant, je m'attends à tout. » Il chuchotait et lui aussi avait la tête baissée : « Les membres de l'AD… »

« Je les ai surveillés le dimanche. » Elle parlait toujours tout bas : « Mais Harry, tu dois te dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils font quelque chose ce soir là qu'ils nous trahissent forcément… »

« Je sais Luna… »

« Ok… Bon, j'ai pris les personnes par petits groupes, j'ai d'abord regardé qui était dans la bibliothèque le jour J à l'heure H, et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que presque tous les membres de l'AD y étaient… » Harry leva la tête et la fixa.

« Presque tous ? » Il avait presque chuchoté et sa voix était devenue tremblotante et aigue.

« Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Quelques personnes se volatilisent je sais pas trop comment pendant une partie de la soirée. Bon… » Elle soupira : « Technique sparadrap, technique sparadrap. » la Serdaigle se répétait cette phrase comme un mantra : « Il y a Ginny, Cho, Katie, Lavande, Susan, Ernie et Neville. » Et elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Luna venait de citer le nom de six personnes qu'il n'aurait JAMAIS osé soupçonner de trahison, AU GRAND JAMAIS. Mais Luna le lui avait rappelé ! Cela ne voulait pas dire charrette ! Ce n'est pas parce que ses amis étaient introuvables le dimanche soir qu'ils le passaient forcément en compagnie des Serpentards ! Harry se forçait de rejeter toute conclusion trop hâtives mais ses barrières tombèrent et il cria à l'intérieur. « Katie ! ». De tous les noms qu'il venait d'entendre, celui de sa petite amie le rendait fou ! Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Son père était mort, elle était tellement naturelle et gaie, son tempérament était typiquement gryffondorien ! Et puis il l'aimait ! Elle était avec lui, elle lui serrait la main, elle l'embrassait, elle riait avec lui. Katie partageait tant de moments avec Harry et rien que le fait d'imaginer qu'elle ait pu en feindre un seul lui chamboulait le cœur.

Luna semblait lire en lui presque comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Harry…Ce n'est pas parce que Katie est en vadrouille le dimanche soir qu'elle traîne avec Malfoy et compagnie ! » Elle le poussa un peu pour qu'il réagisse : « Harry ! Réveille toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait à moi de me dire que ma meilleure amie est peut être un bébé Mangemort, hein ! » Sa voix tremblait : « Au fond de moi je sens qu'elle ne l'est pas ! Je le sens ! Je le sais… presque ! Et toi aussi tu sens que Katie est avec toi ! » Il redressa la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Je sais… » Puis tout d'un coup, il essuya ses yeux humides et se leva, Luna en fit de même : « Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'autre, sur les autres jours… Pour les Serpentards, peut être que l'un d'eux a rencontré celui qui nous trahit… Je sais pas… Peut être qu'on peut le retrouver comme ça ! » Luna sauta sur ses pieds et lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

« Justement si ! Il y a une chose, une seule chose qui m'a semblée bizarre… Le soir de la Saint Valentin, en rentrant chez moi, je me suis transformée en papillon, histoire de ne pas me faire attaquer… Après ce qui s'est passé à Halloween, on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Et là, juste avant d'arriver, j'ai vu Malefoy marcher très vite vers les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Enfin, ''voir'' est un bien grand mot, il a une cape d'invisibilité. » Harry fit la grimace : « Et sans le faire exprès, elle a un peu glissé avant qu'il ne rentre dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Alors j'y suis montée aussi, mais une fois sur la terrasse, il n'y avait aucun bruit ! Et pourtant, quand je suis sous ma forme d'animagus, j'entends tout ! Même des pas lents sur le sol ! Et là, je suis restée des heures près de la porte qui redescendait et rien ! Personne n'est revenu par là ! J'y comprends rien du tout ! »

« Pourtant la terrasse ne donne sur rien ! » Harry se précipita vers son sac à dos pour en sortir la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'il inspecta de près : « Non ! Rien ! Regarde, il y a bien l'entrée, mais pas de sortie ! Rien ! » Luna se massa la nuque.

« Je sais, je ne comprends pas plus que toi ! » Harry récolta alors très vite toutes ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle sur Demande.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? » Et elle lui retint le bras juste avant qu'il ne ressorte.

« Où tu crois que je puisse aller ? Je monte dans la tour d'astronomie ! » Elle le regarda bizarrement avant de froncer ses narines.

« Je viens avec toi ! Tu as beau être un chef en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et avoir une cape d'invisibilité, tu es aussi discret qu'une colonie de Scrouts à Pétards ! » Harry la regarda d'un air interdit puis trancha.

« D'accord, viens avec moi, mais transforme toi d'abord ! »

« C'est malin ça ! Je suis pas loufoque à ce point Monsieur le marquis ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et avant qu'Harry ne puisse souffler, elle s'était transformée en un petit papillon blanc qui avait deux grandes taches bleues sur les ailes. Le jeune Gryffondor fit glisser sa cape d'invisibilité au dessus de sa tête et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la tour d'astronomie en scrutant sa carte.

Ils ne croisèrent personne sur leur chemin et, une fois arrivés sur la terrasse de la tour, d'astronomie, ils se mirent à chercher le moindre indice de passage secret, la moindre trappe, le moindre sillon dans les murs, mais il n'y avait rien. Harry souffla un grand coup et s'assit contre un mur. Luna reprit sa forme humaine et vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune Gryffondor.

« Il n'y a rien ici Harry ! A mon avis, la fois où j'ai vu Malefoy, il avait donné rendez vous à sa petite amie, c'était la Saint Valentin après tout… Et peut être que je me suis trompée en croyant l'avoir vu monter ici… » Harry ferma les yeux.

« Tu sais très bien que si Luna… Tu l'as vu et tu l'as entendu et… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Luna lui avait obstrué la bouche. Elle lui murmura un « Chuuuut » et jeta la cape d'invisibilité au dessus d'eux juste à temps avant qu'une silhouette connue n'apparaisse sur la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie. Harry avait eu peur au début mais les palpitations de son cœur ralentirent bientôt en reconnaissant son professeur de divination. Miss Trelawney se parlait à elle-même.

« Une nuit idéale pour examiner les rotations de Mars et Vénus ! » Elle se dirigea alors vers l'un des télescopes de l'école et continua son monologue : « Voyons voir si je vais rencontrer l'âme sœur bientôt ! » Elle se frotta les mains et écrasa son œil contre la lunette de vue. « Oh ! Venus est un peu bleuâtre aujourd'hui ! Cela veut certainement dire que mon cœur est prêt à s'éprendre… Mhmh… Et Mars tourne en Jupiter autour de Venus ! Oh mon Dieu » Elle s'écria en s'occultant la bouche : « Ca veut donc dire que quelqu'un est intéressé par moi ! Mais qui donc, je ne quitte pas l'établissement ! Un professeur ? Oui mais non, ils sont tous vieux ou… bizarres ! Ce n'est pas Flitwick, ça c'est certain, il court bien trop après les elfes de maison. Pas Dumbledore non plus, il passe trop de soirées dans son bureau avec Minerva ! » Elle poussa un petit cri « Iiiiiii ! Rogue ! Oh mon dieu oui ! Nous avons pratiquement le même âge et il me regardait bizarrement à Noël quand je lui avais expliqué ma théorie de tarot ! Oh mon dieu ! Rogue est amoureux de moi ! »

Elle marcha de long en large d'un air fou en levant les bras au ciel avec des gestes brusques.

« Oh oui, ça ne peut être que Rogue ! Non, Severus, mon Severus ! » Elle s'arrêta de bouger et Harry put presque entendre des sanglots dans la voix de son professeur de divination « Oh ! Mon Severus, depuis combien de temps m'aimes tu ! Depuis combien de temps me chéris-tu ? »

Harry dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. A côté de lui, Luna n'en menait pas plus large et il la sentait prise d'une crise de convulsions. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Soudain, le professeur Trelawney se retourna vers eux, l'air sévère.

« Qui est là ? »

Elle ne bougea pas et les deux jeunes restèrent immobiles et silencieux. Après de longues secondes où Miss Trelawney scruta la pénombre, elle retourna enfin à côté du télescope pour ramasser le petit sac qu'elle avait déposé par terre. En se relevant, elle se mit à tousser puis tomba sur ses genoux en se tenant la gorge. Harry commença à avoir peur car elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette quand un long râle rauque s'échappa de la gorge de son professeur. Puis un autre. Puis un sifflement. Harry ne les reconnaissait que trop bien, ces râles, il les avait entendus lors de sa troisième année et en juin dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Et elle commença à parler d'une voix qui fit frissonner Harry.

_Le soir où, à la perfection_

_La lune et le soleil fuseront,_

_Lorsque sera la journée _

_Aussi longue que la noire marée,_

_Lorsque la lumière éclairera_

_Les cadavres réunis en un tas,_

_Celle qui demeurera la seconde_

_A avoir brûlé les lèvres de l'élu_

_Ce soir là, elle s'effondre_

_Dans ses bras nus._

_Les deux armées se seront affrontées._

_Le soir où, à la perfection,_

_La lune et le soleil se seront mêlés._

_Sa belle mourra._

°0°

Harry ne savait pas comment il avait pu revenir dans son lit. Quelques images de Luna le tirant lui passaient de temps en temps devant les yeux. Il avait le vague souvenir qu'elle l'avait déposé à l'entrée de la Salle Commune après avoir voulu prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Les deus jeunes étaient passés à son bureau mais il était vide. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas là non plus. Harry et Luna avaient essayé les portes de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui résidaient à Poudlard mais aucun n'était là. Harry en avait déduit qu'une réunion devait avoir lieu en ce moment. Il était alors monté dans sa chambre sans que personne ne le voit rentrer.

Harry n'était pas certain de tout avoir compris. Miss Trelawney venait de subir une nouvelle ''transe'' devant lui et elle avait dit que Katie allait mourir. Oh ! Il n'était pas si idiot que cela, dès que le professeur de divination avait parlé de ''_Celle qui demeurera la seconde à avoir brûlé les lèvres de l'élu''_,il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Katie. Mais là, maintenant, il était incapable de remuer le moindre muscle, il était tétanisé sur son lit et le resta encore pendant de longues minutes, puis d'un coup, il se réveilla.

Harry sortit de son état de torpeur. Le professeur Trelawney pouvait se tromper ! Une prophétie pouvait être détournée ! Le professeur Binns leur en avait abondamment parlé en Histoire de la Magie ! Il était décidé à faire changer les choses sans lui en parler. Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant, elle serait bien plus en sécurité si elle ne savait rien. Mais il devait mettre au point un plan. Et pour cela, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient l'aider, ceux qui l'avaient toujours fait. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione. Il descendit alors tout doucement dans la Salle Commune et quand il vit que Katie n'y était pas ou plus, il se dirigea vers le rouquin et sa petite amie.

« Harry ! Tu es tout blanc ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ? La dernière fois qu'on t'a vu, tu allais bien ! »

« Je vous expliquerai mais pas ici ! Venez dans le dortoir ! » Et il fit demi tour, ne leur laissant pas le choix.

Il grimpa les marches d'un pas décidé et rapide alors que ses amis trottinaient derrière lui pour ne pas être distancés. Une fois à l'intérieur, il les y attendit et ferma la porte derrière une Hermione complètement essoufflée.

« Harry ! Tu vas nous dire ce qui t'arrive ? » Elle souffla un grand coup : « A quoi ça rime tout ça ? » Il jeta un sort de verrouillage sur la porte en chêne et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Vous devez m'aider » Il avait tout à coup perdu son air sûr de lui et avait les yeux implorants.

« Harry ? Explique nous ! » Hermione venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« C'est… Katie… » Et il leur expliqua toute l'histoire.

Il leur expliqua qu'il avait soupçonné que quelqu'un de l'AD menait un double jeu et Hermione lui avait répondu qu'elle y avait pensé aussi. Quand il avait prononcé les noms des personnes que Luna suspectait, Ron s'était levé d'un coup et avait crié dans tous les sens que SA SŒUR ne pourrait JAMAIS les trahir mais Hermione réussit à le calmer en lui promettant que le fait de disparaître les dimanches soir ne voulait pas automatiquement dire que Ginny était passée de l'autre côté. Le rouquin s'était enfin calmé et avait repris place de l'autre côté de Harry, les yeux rougis et imbibés de larmes prêtes à dévaler ses joues. Harry termina par ce qui s'était passé sur la tour d'astronomie et il leur montra sa mémoire grâce à sa pensine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que le professeur Dumbledore en avait fait exactement le même usage l'année précédente pour lui révéler la prophétie.

Après avoir écouté maintes et maintes fois le souvenir de Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient toujours bouche bée. Hermione avait pris la première plume et le premier parchemin qu'elle avait trouvé et avait recopié ce que le professeur Trelawney avait susurré en essayant de faire des ensembles cohérents. Elle n'avançait guère, tout ce qu'elle leur relut fut un assemblage de plusieurs parties du message.

_Le soir où, à la perfection la lune et le soleil fuseront, lorsque sera la journée aussi longue que la noire marée,_

_Lorsque la lumière éclairera les cadavres réunis en un tas,_

_Celle qui demeurera la seconde à avoir brûlé les lèvres de l'élu, ce soir là, elle s'effondre dans ses bras nus._

_Les deux armées se seront affrontées le soir où, à la perfection, la lune et le soleil se seront mêlés. _

_Sa belle mourra._

Hermione barrait et entourait plusieurs mots tandis que son esprit empirique raisonnait. Bientôt elle leur fit part de ses réflexions.

« Bon, on a plusieurs choses à décortiquer. La première, c'est que la seconde fille que tu as embrassé va mourir. » Elle frissonna : « Harry, tu es certain que c'est Katie parce que je me rappelle qu'à Halloween, tu as embrassé Parvati avant elle… » Harry devint tout rouge de frustration. Non, c'était Katie et ce fut Ron qui clarifia les choses.

« Non Mione, c'est bien Katie. Ils se sont embrassés le jour de la sélection des nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch… »

« Harry ? » Elle se retourna vers lui : « Tu aurais pu me le dire » Elle avait un ton de reproche dans la voix et étonnamment, ce fut Ron qui recadra le débat.

« Hermione, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Continue, on t'écoute, pas le temps de chipoter. » et, coupable, elle continua.

« Désolée Harry… Donc je disais qu'il y a ça. Maintenant, on sait que c'est Katie. On devra y revenir après et arranger ça. » Harry voulut protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion « La deuxième chose, c'est la date. Trelawney a dit ''_Le soir où, à la perfection la lune et le soleil fuseront, lorsque sera la journée aussi longue que la noire marée''_, ce qui veut dire que ça arrivera le jour où le jour et la nuit ont la même durée. C'est dans les environs du 21 mars mais je ne sais plus exactement quelle date c'est pour les sorciers. » Harry fit mine de se lever mais Hermione lui laça un regard noir « Je sais que ce n'est que dans quelques semaines, mais ça nous laisse le temps de trouver un plan alors laisse moi terminer. Troisième chose, il y a aussi les passages qui disent ceci : _Lorsque la lumière éclairera les cadavres réunis en un tas_ et ceci : _Les deux armées se seront affrontées._ C'est ça qui me fait le plus peur parce que si on peut cacher Katie ces jours là, on ne peut pas éviter un évènement comme celui là… » Elle baissa la tête.

« Un évènement comme lequel ? » Ron ne comprenait pas et même Harry avait du mal à s'y retrouver. Hermione expira doucement et se força à parler calmement.

« Ce jour là, il va y avoir une bataille entre deux armées… Et un tas de cadavres. Je crois que Voldemort va attaquer quelque part. » La jeune fille avait un air catégorique.

« Ici ? » Ron avait sursauté, complètement paniqué.

« Non bêta ! Dehors, il ne peut pas venir ici, à Poudlard ! » Elle se tourna vers Harry : « On doit prévenir Dumbledore Harry ! »

« Je t'ai déjà qu'on avait essayé mais qu'il n'était pas là. Et Luna m'a dit qu'elle allait réessayer. »

Ron fronça alors les sourcils et se leva. Le rouquin marcha alors un peu autour des lits.

« Et si c'était elle ! » Hermione et Harry se regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Elle qui ? Elle quoi ? »

« Elle, Luna tiens ! On ne la connaît pas ! On lui parle seulement depuis l'année dernière et elle pourrait avoir inventé toutes ces histoires de réunions du dimanche soir ! Et elle pourrait très bien ne pas être allée en parler à Dumbledore… Vous imaginez, elle peut très bien se servir de Ginny pour avoir notre mot de passe et…

« Ron Weasley ! C'est pas le moment de faire douter de tout le monde ! C'est ça que les Serpentards veulent ! C'est qu'on se déchire de l'intérieur ! » Hermione était devenue toute rouge mais Harry lui prit la main et parla tout doucement.

« On va devoir faire avec, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ces temps ci, je regarde très souvent la carte et Luna est toujours avec Ginny ou dans la bibliothèque. Je l'ai vue se promener dans les couloirs, certainement pour surveiller ceux qu'elle suivait mais elle n'a jamais été en présence d'un Serpentard ou de quelqu'un de louche. Malheureusement, on va devoir se contenter de sa parole… » Ron se renfrogna mais Hermione partit directement sur la suite.

« Bon ! Maintenant ! Trouvons un plan ! »

°0°

Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à mettre au point un plan d'action pour surveiller Katie et les membres de l'AD suspectés par Luna. Ron avait voulu la surveiller également mais ce n'était pas évident de trouver assez de personnes. Hermione était partie de l'idée que PERSONNE ne devait être au courant des soupçons qui pesaient sur certains de leurs amis, et ceux-ci, bien évidemment, ne devaient se douter de rien. Hermione avait convoqué l'AD ce soir pour leur expliquer que Harry venait d'avoir un nouveau cauchemar où Voldemort les avait menacés et que cette fois, tous devaient en permanence rester assemblés en petits groupes de trois ou quatre personnes. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour que les personnes qui disparaissaient le dimanche soir soient encadrées par deux ou trois autres. Le principe était que, en dehors de leur Salle Commune, ils ne pouvaient se quitter d'un poil et dès que l'un d'eux disparaissait, ils devaient contacter Harry.

Les réactions avaient été diverses. Certains s'étaient fâchés, prétextant que cela empiéterait sur leur vie privée… et pour leur répondre, Hermione leur avait expliqué qu'ils pouvaient passer autant de temps qu'ils voulaient seuls mais que chaque groupe devait tenir un genre de carnet de bord pour noter qui partait quand. Les plus âgés avaient froncé les sourcils mais avaient fini par s'incliner face au vote ''pour'' de la majorité et en cet instant même, Harry s'était détesté. Il traitait ses amis comme Dumbledore l'avait traité. Il les contrôlait comme des marionnettes et il détestait ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux.

En plus de tout cela, Harry avait reçu des nouvelles du professeur Dumbledore. Apparemment, Luna n'était pas parvenue à le joindre la veille et en avait parlé au professeur McGonagall qui lui avait promis d'en avertir le directeur aussi vite que possible. Et directement après le cours de métamorphose, son professeur lui avait demandé de rester quelques minutes. Harry lui avait répété mots à mots le contenu de la ''prophétie'' de Trelawney, il la connaissait par cœur à force de la tourner dans tous les sens. McGonagall avait eu un sursaut à la fin et n'avait pu parler pendant de longues secondes. Harry lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils en avaient retiré avec Hermione et Ron et elle avait été d'accord avec eux, mais sans trop se prononcer. Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait transmis à Harry ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué. Il devait à tout prix surveiller Katie le 21 mars, et même avant. Il ne suffisait que d'un simple ''Gellatus'' jeté sur elle… Ils avaient beau se protéger tous, le contre sort n'avait encore jamais été testé, ''en vrai''.

°0°

_Mon ange,_

_Je n'en peux plus ! Depuis presque trois semaines, je me retrouve dans un groupe de gens que je hais ! Mes soit disant ''amis'' n'ont rien trouvé de mieux ! Tu sais à quel point cela m'énerve mais là je n'en peux plus ! _

_Nous ne sommes que lundi et nous nous sommes vus hier soir mais, oh Grindelwald ! Je n'en peux plus ! Tu es mon air, mon oxygène, et ils me privent de toi ! Je ne peux pas te voir sans leur rendre des comptes. Ils ont déjà trouvé cela louche les soirées que j'ai passées à nos réunions de l'AV !_

_C'est insupportable ! Il va falloir faire quelque chose ! J'étouffe littéralement ! _

_Mon ange, au secours, aide moi ! Je t'aime !_

_°0°_

_Ma belle,_

_Ta dernière lettre m'a beaucoup inquiété ! Ne t'en fais plus ! Les choses vont s'arranger ! Nous allons leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables ! _

_Nous allons le leur montrer ! Tous ceux que nous avons cachés dans nos tunnels ! Et là ils verront ! Retrouve moi demain à l'endroit habituel et je t'expliquerai qui sera notre prochaine victime. Même si vous croyez avoir le bon contre sort, certains ne le maîtrisent pas assez, et on peut faire en sorte qu'ils ne l'utilisent pas ! Tu m'aideras._

_A demain ma belle. Je t'aime._

°0°

« Oh arrête avec tes histoires Harry ! » Katie venait de jeter la main du jeune Gryffondor.

« Mais, Katie, tu sais pourquoi tu peux pas aller seule à la bibliothèque ! » C'était la première fois que sa petite amie lui criait dessus.

« Oh oui je sais ! Il y a plein de méchants Mangemorts en herbe qui rôdent dans les vilains couloirs et les vilains escaliers en attendant que les pauvres gentils petits Gryffondors quittent leur tour ! » Elle criait presque et les frères Crivey venaient de s'éloigner pour ne pas être mêlés dans la dispute « Allez Harry ! On sait très bien qu'il n'y a plus eu d'attaque depuis Halloween et on est presque à la fin du mois de Mars ! Et je sais pas ce que tu as, depuis hier, tu ne me lâches pas Harry ! »

« Mais c'est parce que… » Elle le coupa

« Oui ! Je sais ! Les groupes de trois blah blah blah ! Les membres de l'AD blah blah blah ! Tu me les ressers à chaque fois ces excuses ! Mais dis-le que t'as pas confiance en moi ! Quand on a commencé à se voir, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me colles comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce week-end pour que tu sois derrière moi tout le temps. J'ai même l'impression qu'on me surveille quand tu peux pas être derrière moi ! Hier soir, Granger était dans la même salle de bain que moi alors qu'elle peut aller quand elle veut dans celle des préfets ! » Elle faisait les cent pas : « Harry, il va falloir qu'on arrête ça ! Moi j'en peux plus ! Ca allait bien jusqu'à ce dimanche mais là… Harry, j'en peux plus ! Tu me suis jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans chacun de mes cours, et quand j'en sors, tu es là ! C'est pas possible Harry ! » Sa voix craqua.

Katie s'était arrêtée de marcher de gauche à droite et Harry était devenu tout blanc. Il ne pouvait pas avoir bien compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ! Non, pas fini ! Elle lui avait dit que… Non. Elle répéta tout bas, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« C'est pas possible. » Et elle fit demi tour, claqua la porte d'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors derrière elle.

Harry fut incapable de remuer même son petit doigt. Il avait l'impression que tous ses organes tourbillonnaient en lui et que son cœur avait été aspiré dans un trou noir. Fini ? Ca ne pouvait pas être déjà terminé, il avait été heureux pendant les mois et demi qu'il avait passé avec Katie. C'est vrai, hier et aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait pas laissée seule une seule minute et elle lui avait fait la remarque plusieurs fois mais il s'était dit qu'il préférait qu'elle soit fâchée que morte. Fini ? Non ! C'était pas possible, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry s'était senti ''normal'' avec elle, quand elle lui tenait la main ou qu'elle l'embrassait, il se sentait en apesanteur.

« Harry ? Harry ? » Hermione le secouait, il ne l'avait pas vue arriver « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Katie ? C'était à toi de la surveiller ! Harry ? » Ron venait de les rejoindre.

« Partie » Harry venait de chuchoter.

« Quoi ? Partie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle commençait à paniquer et Ron devenait tout blanc et tremblotant.

« Elle… C'est fini… Elle ne veut plus qu'on… »

« Harry ! On est le 21 mars ! C'est aujourd'hui que la prophétie prend fin ! Harry, c'est pas parce que vous… » Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots et Ron continua.

« Elle est où Harry ? » Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Mais-Qui-Etait-Dans-Les-Choux retombait peu à peu sur Terre.

« A… à la bibliothèque, je crois… » Hermione le lâcha enfin et jeta la tête en arrière « Oh Harry ! »

« Il est peut-être trop tard ! Je peux pas laisser quelqu'un passer par où je suis passé. » Ron ouvrit la porte et courut à la poursuite de Katie.

Hermione et Harry se rendirent vite compte de la situation et le suivirent presque immédiatement. Chaque enjambée leur semblait durer des siècles et aucun des trois amis ne sentait la fatigue. Harry avait dépassé Ron et était le premier à dévaler les escaliers qui les conduisaient au hall d'entrée et à la bibliothèque. Ils y étaient, la porte était ouverte et Mrs Pince avait les yeux collés dans un immense grimoire. En les voyant entrer en courrant, elle leur cria après mais aucun des trois n'y prêtèrent attention. Ils regardaient chaque allée en cherchant Katie. Bizarrement, les rangées d'étagèrent étaient seules et aucun élève de Poudlard ne s'y trouvait.

Harry entendit alors quelqu'un crier ''Gellatus'' d'une voix rauque et froide. Hermione se retourna vers eux et leur jeta un regard affolé avant de se mettre à courir vers la source du bruit. Ils entendirent alors Katie crier à son tour ''Calorus'' puis un bruit mat. Harry y était presque. Il tourna à gauche vers une rangée de livres proche de la Réserve et la vit. Katie était à genoux, haletante. Harry se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux ouverts. Elle respirait. Elle le regardait.

« Harry… » Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

« Katie ? Dis moi que ça va ! » Il soutenait son dos pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre. Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione étaient partis à la poursuite de celui qui venait d'attaquer la jeune fille.

« J'ai… j'ai utilisé le… Je crois que ça a marché… » et elle s'évanouit.

Harry paniqua. Si elle avait utilisé le contre sort, peut être que… Elle allait peut être se réveiller dans quelques secondes. Il la serra très fort contre lui comme pour la réchauffer et la protéger de ce qui pouvait l'attendre. Les abîmes. Le Noir. Le feu. La douleur. Le Mal. Il cria alors un cri désespéré et pleura sur son épaule inconsciente. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux. Harry pleurait et jurait et la tenait. Le temps s'était arrêté et il ne redevint conscient du monde alentours que lorsque le professeur Dumbledore lui ôta Katie des bras.

Le directeur ne lui dit rien, il fit léviter Katie et la conduisit vers l'infirmerie. A côté d'Harry, Hermione et Ron essayaient de le faire sortir des enfers dans lesquels il s'était enfoncé. Il se laissa traîner à l'infirmerie dans ce même état second. Là-bas, quelqu'un l'allongea sur un lit mais c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour revenir à la surface et Harry se mit à courir vers le lit où il voyait un petit attroupement. Là, Mrs Pomfresh s'agitait dans tous les sens. Harry se jeta alors au chevet de Katie. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et ne répondait pas aux appels de ses professeurs. Il lui prit la main et rejeta toutes celles qui essayaient de l'écarter de sa Belle.

« Katie ! Réveille toi ! » Le professeur Dumbledore posa alors sa main sur son épaule.

« Harry, elle ne t'entend pas » Harry se retourna d'un coup et le regarda d'un air sévère.

« SI, ELLE M'ENTEND ! ELLE A UTILISE LE CALORUS ET ELLE VA SE REVEILLER ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ! » Il se retourna alors vers Katie et lui parla aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. « Katie, je te tiens, ne lâche pas, reviens, reviens, tu peux pas me laisser ici ! Pas maintenant ! On peut déjouer les prophéties ! »

Tout à coup, ses yeux papillonnèrent et Katie remua un peu les lèvres.

« Qu-quelle prophétie, Harry ? »

Le cœur du jeune homme venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine et d'un coup, Mrs Pomfresh l'éloigna et se précipita aux côtés de la jeune fille. Katie avait les yeux ouverts et cherchait Harry des yeux. Elle avait le même regard perdu que celui d'un petit oiseau pris en cage. Elle répétait sans cesse « Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Harry ? » Mais elle n'écoutait pas les réponses. Pendant de longues minutes, l'infirmière de l'école s'était affairée et Harry n'avait pas pu s'approcher de Katie. Ron et Hermione le tenaient comme ils le pouvaient.

°0°

Katie avait dormi tout le reste de la journée et Harry avait été autorisé à rester à son chevet. Mrs Pomfresh avait expliqué à tout le monde que Katie ne présentait aucun des signes du Gellatus et qu'apparemment le contre sort avait fonctionné. Plusieurs membres de l'AD étaient passés quelques minutes pour voir comment allait la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Quand il était seul avec elle, Harry lui parlait tout bas. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui confier quand elle était éveillée. Puis le soir même, elle commença à gigoter dans son sommeil. De temps en temps, elle se retournait pour trouver une meilleure position. Elle n'était dans aucun coma, elle dormait, simplement.

Katie ne se réveilla qu'assez tard, juste avant midi, au moment où Mrs Pomfresh déposait un repas pour Harry sur la table de chevet – repas qu'il avait refusé par ailleurs. A ce moment, elle fixa Harry et lui sourit doucement.

« Bonjour vous ! Tu as encore envahi mon dortoir ? » Elle sourit mais cessa très vite en voyant qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir mais dans l'infirmerie. « Qu'est-ce que je fais là Harry ? » Elle s'était redressé d'un coup mais se recoucha rapidement, victime d'un vertige « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as été attaquée à la bibliothèque hier et tu as utilisé le ''Calorus'' et apparemment il a bien marché… » Il lui souriait doucement en lui caressant la main.

- J'ai utilisé le ''Calorus'' et il a marché ? » Elle se redressa un peu plus lentement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres « Waouw ! Je suis fière de moi ! J'ai même surpassé le grand Harry Potter ! » Elle se mit à rire.

« Ca va aller ! Je viens de me ronger les sangs pendant presque 24 heures. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru te perdre et plus jamais te revoir et c'est tout ce que tu arrives à faire ? » Il avait dit ça sur un ton ironique.

« Et oui jeune homme ! Tu croyais que j'allais me mettre à pleurer de joie ? »

« Euh non… pas jusque là. »

« Pourquoi tu croyais que j'allais mourir ? » Elle le chercha du regard « Parce que même si le ''Calorus'' avait pas marché, il y a toujours la potion d'éveil que j'aurais eue dans un mois tu sais… » Le visage du jeune homme se refroidit.

« Je suppose que oui. » Mais Katie sentait le mensonge à plein nez.

« Harry Potter ! On est peut être pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, mais je commence à te connaître, et quand tu baisses la tête et que tu chipotes avec les ourlets de tes manches, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! » Il la regardait bizarrement maintenant.

« Tu sais ça toi ? »

« Et oui, mais ne détourne pas le sujet de conversation ! Harry, dis moi pourquoi tu croyais que j'allais mourir et pourquoi toi et tes amis me suiviez partout parce que je suis pas dupe ! Je sais quand on me suit. » Elle avait un air décidé et Harry ne put lui cacher l'histoire longtemps. De toute façon, elle avait survécu à l'attaque et tout allait bien…

« L'autre soir, après une réunion de l'AD, je discutais avec Luna de… d'une chose qu'elle devait faire pour moi. On était sur la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie et le professeur… » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisait dans la tour d'astronomie, le soir, avec Luna Lovegood. » elle avait perdu toute sa gaieté et ses traits s'étaient durcis.

« Oh non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je lui avis demandé de surveiller quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un avait disparu sur la terrasse. On est juste allés voir si il y avait un passage là bas et… Oh Katie ! Arrête un peu de faire cette tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec Luna ? D'un côté, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois jalouse mais… »

« Comment ça ? Non, je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je m'informe sur ce que tu fais avec d'autres filles ! Nuance ! Mais n'en profite pas pour encore changer le sujet ! Tu en étais à la tour d'astronomie… Je t'écoute. » Et Harry reprit tandis que Katie avait les bras croisés et un sourcil relevé.

« Donc le professeur Trelawney est arrivée et elle a regardé les mouvements de Mars et Vénus. » Il se mit à rire en repensant aux conclusions que le professeur de divination en avait tirées. « Et puis d'un coup, elle s'est mise à tousser et à avoir la voix rauque, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentre en transe. » A ce moment, Katie n'avait plus envie de l'interrompre. « Et elle a eu un genre de vision… Voilà »

« Oui mais Harry, c'est malin, ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu me suivais partout. » Elle avait haussé le ton de sa voix.

« PARCE QUE TU DEVAIS MOURIR HIER ! » Ils restèrent à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux puis Katie se relaxa et sourit à moitié.

« Et bien on dirait que Mrs Trelawney s'est encore trompée ! Je suis toujours vivante. » Elle leva lentement la main et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. « Oui, je suis toujours là » puis elle se retourna vers Harry « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Il n'y avait aucun ton de reproche dans sa voix, juste une interrogation.

« Parce qu'il y a une traître dans l'AD et que personne ne devait être au courant. On était que quatre à le savoir. » Il avait tout chuchoté, en espérant presque que Katie ne l'entendrait pas.

« Oh ! » elle avait juste dit ça en inspirant une bouffée d'air : « J'y avais pensé aussi. » Elle remua un peu sous ses couvertures et se recoucha en serrant la main d'Harry près de son visage. « Merci de m'avoir surveillée Harry. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. » Elle bâilla puis ferma les yeux en s'endormant.

°0°

Harry avait passé la nuit avec Katie à l'infirmerie au grand dam de Mrs Pomfresh qui allait bientôt faire une dépression nerveuse à cause des ''jeunes d'aujourd'hui'' qui n'écoutaient plus quand on leur demandait d'aller dormir dans leur vrai dortoir. Katie était dans une telle forme le lendemain matin qu'elle avait été autorisée à se rendre à ses cours. Elle et Harry s'étaient rendus main dans la main dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Tous les membres de l'AD qu'ils avaient croisés l'avaient félicitée pour sa ''performance''.

Les deux tourtereaux avaient un peu parlé de l'histoire des traîtres et Harry avait décidé de faire une réunion de l'AD le soir même pour expliquer que l'un deux devait les trahir. En effet, Katie avait beau ne se souvenir de rien de son attaque, mais elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir s'être aventurée seule dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait devait l'y avoir emmenée. Et le même raisonnement pouvait s'appliquer pour l'attaque de Dean et Lavande. Peut-être que maintenant, ils allaient tous devenir paranoïaques mais le traître devait savoir qu'il avait été surveillé et qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Hermione n'avait pas été d'accord au début mais avait cédé en écoutant les arguments du jeune Gryffondor.

C'est ainsi que tous s'étaient réunis une nouvelle fois dans la Salle sur Demande. Tous les membres de l'AD chuchotaient et se demandaient pourquoi ils devaient se réunir. Il ne manquait plus que Luna, Ron et Hermione mais comme ils étaient au courant de l'histoire, Harry décida de commencer à expliquer à tout le monde qu'une nouvelle prophétie avait été faite mais qu'elle avait pu être déjouée. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce avaient été extrêmement attentifs mais au moment où Harry allait leur parler du traître, la porte s'ouvrit en un coup sec et bruyant et Ron et Hermione entrèrent essoufflés.

« Harry ! Quelque chose ne va pas ! » Hermione se tenait les côtes alors qu'elle était attaquée par une crampe. Harry commença à avoir réellement peur.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si c'est pour que je ne leur en parle pas, il est trop tard. » Il avait l'air un peu embêté et Ron continua.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! La prophétie ne fonctionnait pas pour hier ! C'était pour aujourd'hui ! La vraie équinoxe de printemps, c'est aujourd'hui, le 22 mars, le printemps a été décalé. » Harry sentit le sang tanguer au niveau de ses tempes. « Et il y a un tas de corps sur la pelouse ! » Ron était complètement paniqué.

« Des elfes de maison Harry ! Il y en a au moins une centaine ! Ils sont tous entassés les uns sur les autres ! Harry ! Il faut surveiller Katie ! » Et elle releva la tête, des larmes de peur noyaient presque ses yeux noisettes.

« C'est pas possible ! Katie a été attaquée hier ! » Harry se retourna vers sa petite amie comme pour bien vérifier qu'elle était toujours en bonne santé.

Katie était éveillée et semblait aller bien si on lui ôtait cette affreuse couleur blanchâtre qui lui envahissait les joues. Elle avait peur. Harry se précipita vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait le coup mais juste après qu'il ne l'ait atteinte, la porte d'entrée de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit dans un grand ''clap''. Le petit Mark Evans venait de faire son entrée.

Tous se turent et levèrent leur baguette, prêts à attaquer le jeune garçon qui s'avançait lentement d'un pas saccadé. Puis il commença à parler.

« Celui-Qui-A-Survécu doit me suivre si il veut revoir son amie papillon. Ils l'ont avec eux. » Mark s'arrêta et son regard hypnotisé fut vite remplacé par celui d'un petit garçon terrorisé. « Harry ! Ils… Ils m'ont… » Mais son discours préprogrammé reprit son cours « Celui-Qui-A-Survécu doit me suivre. » Et le petit garçon fit demi tour.

Harry essaya de l'arrêter mais c'était impossible, le petit avait un force herculéenne et avançait simplement en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Harry se retourna vers Katie puis vers Hermione.

« Je dois y aller ! Si ils ont Luna, je dois aller l'aider. » Ginny l'interrompit.

« Non Harry, nous devons tous y aller. »

Harry n'avait pas la force de refuser l'aide de ses amis. A ce moment, il ne pensa pas qu'il pouvait prévenir un de ses professeurs. Il ne pensa pas que Katie le suivait vers une épreuve potentiellement trop dangereuse pour elle. Il voulait juste retrouver Luna Lovegood et botter les fesses de ceux qui avaient attaqué les siens.

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_Bon, ce soir, je ne vais pas m'étendre en littérature parce que j'ai un de ces boulots… En ce moment c'est de l'imagerie cérébrale et c'est là qu'on dit 'à tes souhaits'. Pfffffff ! Donc j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas si je réponds pas à vos reviews ce soir ? Je promets que je vais faire ça pour la semaine prochaine donc dans une semaine, vous pouvez aller sur mon livejournal… ou alors je rajouterai ça demain avant de retourner sur le campus…_

_En tout cas, je remercie TOUS ceux qui m'ont laissé un pti mot et j'ai encore bien plus besoin de vos reviews ces temps ci… Ca me fait du bien pdt ces temps de travail de fin d'études (ou mémoire…)_

_Bisouxes à tous !_


	30. Les deux armées le jour où

_**Résumé général : **Harry est en 6e année à Poudlard, mais le mal règne maintenant à l'intérieur des murs de l'école des sorciers. Ses amis sont les victimes d'un mystérieux sort, le ''gellatus''._

_**Résumé du chapitre 29 : **Harry et Luna ont enfin une discussion à propos des membres de l'AD qui peuvent être le ou la ou les traîtres. Leur enquête les emmène vers la tour d'astronomie où ils entendent Trelawney entrer en transe. En résulte une 'prophétie' qui prévoit une bataille entre deux armées et la mort de Katie… Heureusement, elle échappe à une attaque et survit, mais le jour de l'équinoxe est-il bien celui qu'ils avaient tous pensé ? Ou est-ce que la découverte d'un tas d'elfe de maison décédés et l'arrivée du petit Mark Evans sous imperius nous dit le pire ? Qu'ils se sont trompés et que la bataille des deux armées reste à venir ?_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

Chapitre 30

Les deux armées

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

- Harry ! On ne peut pas y aller comme ça ! On doit organiser quelque chose » l'esprit cartésien d'Hermione avait repris le dessus alors qu'elle faisait son possible pour suivre le pas de Harry « On doit prévenir Dumbledore Harry ! Eux ils ont un plan et ils vont pas se priver de nous éliminer un à un ! »

Harry marchait un peu plus lentement et se retourna vers les frères Crivey, en les jaugeant du regard.

- Vous pouvez aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de ce qui se passe ? » il avait formulé une question mais les deux jeunes garçons ne semblaient pas avoir le choix d'y répondre.

- Ok Harry » Collin venait de s'avancer vers lui « Mais je lui dis que vous allez où ? On ne sait pas où le petit garçon nous conduit ! »

Harry sembla considérer la question puis farfouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir la carte des maraudeurs. Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et murmura l'incantation lui donnant vie. Il chercha des yeux les petits points qui devaient indiquer où se cachaient les serpentards mais il n'en apercevait aucun. Le jeune Gryffondor regarda Hermione comme pour lui demander conseil. Elle restait immobile et Harry prit la décision, il tendit le bout de parchemin à Collin Crivey.

- Regarde bien où on va et dés qu'on disparaît, essaye de te souvenir où. Dis le au professeur Dumbledore dés que tu le vois. Si il n'est pas là, va voir le professeur McGonagall. Normalement elle doit être restée à Poudlard mais si vous ne la voyez pas non plus, allez prévenir Rogue.

Les deux frères devinrent blancs ou verts en entendant le nom du professeur de potions.

- Mais… Harry, c'est un serpentard…

- Oui, je sais mais c'est le seul professeur qui fait partie… » Harry se rendit soudain compte que si il révélait que Rogue était dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, le traître s'empresserait de le dire à ses nouveaux amis et ça parviendrait aux oreilles de Voldemort et il se reprit en cours de phrase « qui est assez puissant pour nous aider ! »

Les deux frères semblaient en douter mais Harry avait une expression si fermée qu'ils n'osèrent plus rien dire et firent demi tour, prêts à partir. Hermione leur cria enfin juste avant qu'ils ne tournent à droite au bout du couloir.

- Désillusionnez vous ! On ne sait jamais, et le mot de passe de la gargouille de Dumbledore est sur la carte ! » et elle courut un peu pour rejoindre Harry à l'avant du groupe « Harry, on devrait aussi se désillusionner, on ne sait jamais, ils peuvent se cacher dans les couloirs et nous attendre… »

Harry ne fit que murmurer son accord et fut le premier à disparaître en chuchotant le sort. Il entendit les membres de l'AD en faire de même et bientôt, il n'y avait plus que les bruits de pas et quelques reniflements et expirations un peu plus bruyantes. Très peu des jeunes élèves qui marchaient derrière Harry (enfin normalement) l'avaient déjà vu dans cet état. Personne ne l'avait vu aussi froid. Le problème était que c'était la seule façon pour lui d'affronter les choses. Il ne pouvait que se renfermer dans sa carapace pour empêcher le flot d'idées angoissées de l'envahir. Il avait fait le vide et ne faisait que fixer le jeune Mark Evans qui avançait toujours comme un somnambule.

°0°

- Albus, cela me fait vraiment plaisir que vous soyiez de retour. Miss Lovegood a essayé de vous voir » le professeur McGonagall venait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui du directeur de Poudlard.

- Et vous en connaissez la raison Minerva ? » il avait levé un sourcil.

- Pas la moindre. Elle semblait ne pas me faire confiance » elle mélangea son café l'air pensif.

Soudain, Dobby se matérialisa près de la cheminée. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué. Il essayait de prononcer des mots qui ne voulaient sortir de ses lèvres. L'elfe de maison gesticulait dans tous les sens. Dumbledore tenta de se lever mais il éprouvait d'immenses difficultés à tenir sur ses jambes.

- Albus ! Faites attention ! Les médicomages ont bien précisé que vous ne deviez en aucun cas faire d'efforts brusques ! » elle s'était levée à son tour.

- Minerva ! » son ton s'était fait plus dur « Je sais ce que je fais, soyez en assurée ! »

La vérité était que le directeur de Poudlard était vraiment mal en point. Toutes ces nuits à veiller et réfléchir commençaient à le fatiguer et il ne récupérait plus aussi bien que lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il lança alors un sort d'euphorie à Dobby pour qu'il puisse parler. Enfin.

- Mr le directeur ! » Dobby était toujours nerveux « Il faut que vous alliez voir dehors… dans le parc, il… il y a Winky et Flotty et Grappy et… Oh la la professeur ! Ils sont tous morts ! » et il laissa échapper les larmes qu'il contenait depuis tout à l'heure.

Albus Dumbledore se redressa et se dirigea vers un de ses miroirs où apparut le parc du château de Poudlard. Juste à côté du lac était disposé un tas de petits corps devenus gris et maigres. Ces corps étaient sans vie. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Dobby quittèrent alors le bureau du directeur pour rejoindre l'extérieur de l'école où de jeunes élèves commençaient à se figer devant un spectacle effrayant.

°0°

Le petit groupe maintenant invisible marchait encore et toujours. De temps à autres, on pouvait entendre le bruit de pas traînants, de claquements de dents ou un soupir. Maintenant, ils se dirigeaient tous vers le deuxième étage. Le petit Mark Evans venait juste de tourner à droite et Harry reconnaissait l'endroit où il les menait. Il y avait passé de longues heures avec Ron et Hermione. A côté de lui, il pouvait distinguer leurs respirations distinctives s'accélérer et Ron rompit le silence.

- Harry… Il…il va vers les… Il nous emmène vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde » sa voix craquait.

- Harry, il va nous faire descendre dans la chambre des secrets ! » Hermione paniquait vraiment maintenant.

Les membres de l'AD qui les suivaient chuchotèrent soudain entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à aller dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'était un lieu dont tous avaient entendu parler quatre années auparavant et ils s'étaient tous empressés de l'oublier à la fin de l'année quand Harry avait vaincu le 'souvenir' de Voldemort. Maintenant ils allaient devoir y descendre dans ce qui semblait être un piège en bonne et due forme ! Harry se retourna vers le vide qu'il savait parsemé de ses amis.

- Au moins on restera dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et sous la protection de Dumbledore » Harry se voulait rassurant et entra en premier dans les toilettes des filles.

Soudain, derrière lui, il entendit des petits cris effrayés et en se retournant, il aperçut quelque chose de petit s'approcher de lui et l'appeler tout doucement. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître le petit Imp de l'Antre du Lac.

- M'sieu Harry ? » Pyewacket avait des trémolos terrifiés au fond de la gorge « M'sieu Harry ? T'es où, je te sens ! » ses grands yeux étaient mouillés de peur et Harry lui répondit tout de suite.

- Ici, Pye. Chut ! » il s'abaissa, toujours invisible.

- Oh, M'sieu Harry ! Vous voilà enfin ! Dobby et moi on vous cherche depuis très longtemps ! Dobby a vu le serpentard avec une de vos amies ! J'ai pas retenu qui mais Dobby veut vous prévenir ! Il y a quelqu'un dans vos amis qui vous veut du mal, M'sieu Harry !

L'Imp était terrifié et oscillait sur ses petites jambes. Harry sentait l'interrogation chez les membres de l'AD. Personne n'avait vu d'Imp auparavant et ce qu'il venait de dire était difficilement compréhensible.

- Je sais Pye… » les grands yeux de la créature d'arrondirent en regardant l'endroit vide où Harry se trouvait.

- Mais… mais M'sieu Harry… » Pye n'eut pas le temps de continuer.

Le petit Mark Evans qu'Harry avait négligé leva alors sa baguette et murmura d'une voix lasse, presque étrangère un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas : « _Recorda Registra_ » et de la fumée s'échappa de sa baguette. Ce petit nuage se mit alors à vibrer sous des sons que seul Harry pouvait entendre. C'était du fourchelang et les mots qu'il entendait déclenchèrent soudain l'ouverture du passage secret. Derrière lui, Harry entendait ses amis retenir leur souffle.

- Ok. Donc c'est comme ça qu'ils ouvrent le passage. Luna aurait dû les voir entrer par ici ! » Harry sentit Ron s'approcher.

- Ca fait trois heures que je te dis que c'est Luna ! Tout se tient ! Elle ne t'a pas parlé du passage pour ne pas t'inquiéter ! Et si elle t'a emmené au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, c'est parce que Malfoy t'y attendait ! Et ils t'auraient conduit à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et puis personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'elle a fait cet été !

Harry ne répondit rien et il entendit un bruissement de tissu derrière lui puis sentit un doigt pointé sur sa poitrine.

- Harry ! » c'était la voix de Ginny « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Luna ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Pourquoi vous la soupçonnez ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de tour d'astronomie ? »

Tous les membres de l'AD commençaient à ne plus tenir en place. Ginny martelait le torse de Harry qui essayait de tenir le petit Mark Evans par le col pour l'empêcher de descendre par la tuyauterie des lavabos qui étaient maintenant ouverts. Ce fut Hermione qui mit fin à ce vacarme.

- Chhhhh ! » et même invisible, elle fit jaillir des étincelles violettes de sa baguette et tous se turent et s'immobilisèrent « Oui Ginny ! Luna a dû espionner tous les membres de l'AD et oui c'est parce qu'il y a un traître parmi nous, et encore oui, on commence à penser que c'est elle la traîtresse pour plusieurs raisons et oui… » Ginny se préparait à protester mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps « Ecoute Ginny, pour le moment on a aucune preuve, le traître pourrait encore être parmi nous, ça pourrait être toi, moi, ou même Katie et dans ces cas là, on doit à tout prix descendre pour aider Luna. Tout ça ressemble à un sacré guet-apens mais on n'a pas le choix alors ou bien tu te tais et tu nous suis, ou alors je te fais taire, c'est compris ? »

Hermione était invisible mais toutes les personnes entassées dans les toilettes des filles n'éprouvaient aucune difficulté à se représenter le visage rougi de la préfète des Gryffondors. Ginny se tut et s'éloigna d'Harry qui avait de plus en plus de soucis à maintenir Mark Evans à côté de lui. Le petit garçon semblait habité par un troll enragé dont le butin se trouvait en bas des tuyauteries des lavabos… Harry se racla la gorge et parla calmement, avec la même voix posée et grave qu'il avait utilisée un peu plus tôt.

- Je vais descendre en premier. Suivez Mark et marchez lentement, faites le moins de bruit possible. Tout ça sent l'embuscade à plein nez mais ils ont Luna alors on y va. Il y a encore des chances pour que Ron se trompe. Peut être pas beaucoup mais on doit y aller. Soyez sur vos gardes, et n'oubliez pas les sorts de protection… Tout ce qu'on a fait à nos réunions va prendre un sens ce soir et j'espère qu'on ressortira de ce trou le plus vite possible. »

Harry avait la mine résignée. Le petit Pyewacket qui avait observé la scène jusque là fouilla dans sa touffe de cheveux bruns pour en sortir quelques bourses semblables à celle dont il tirait les petites graines qui faisaient pousser les branches dans l'Antre du Lac. Il les attacha alors à sa ceinture et regarda Harry avec ses grands yeux mauves.

- M'sieu Harry, je viens avec vous. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous mais huit doigts en plus valent mieux qu'aucun. Même si l'Antre du Lac ne laisse pénétrer que les sorciers puissants et bons, je n'en aurais jamais suivi aucun dans leurs histoires. Mais vous m'sieu Harry, je vous suivrais partout ! » et ses yeux étincelaient encore quand sa silhouette disparut.

Harry ne protesta pas en se rendant compte que ce que lui disait le petit Imp était probablement vrai. Il fit demi tour et lâcha lentement le col du petit Mark Evans qui s'empressa de plonger dans le large conduit d'évacuation des lavabos. Harry fut le premier à le suivre. Il avait oublié à quel point la descente était vertigineuse. Derrière lui, il entendait des gémissements réprimés. Il avait le souffle coupé par la vitesse et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, non pas à cause de la descente mais en pensant à ce qui allait se passer.

Il se concentra, se relaxant doucement, comme il le faisait chaque soir. Il allait devoir affronter des partisans de Voldemort et il devait se focaliser sur l'éventuelle présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut être que ce soir verrait l'accomplissement des deux prophéties… La sienne et celle de Katie. Au fond de lui, Harry espérait ne pas la perdre ce soir. Elle avait échappé au Gellatus, elle était vivante ! Il tenta de vider son esprit et se sentit enfin léger comme un plume. Il pouvait maintenant percevoir la moindre irrégularité des tuyaux. Il entendait le moindre bruit de flottement. Mais il ne sentait absolument rien au niveau de sa cicatrice ! Rien du tout.

Puis il cesse de glisser. Il sent la terre ferme sous ses pieds, devant lui, Mark Evans marche tel un somnambule.

En ce moment même, Harry avançait machinalement. Il ne le voyait peut être pas mais tout autour de lui flottait une légère brise, chassant tous les éléments qui pourraient le gêner dans son avancée. Il semblait avoir pris cinq années en quelques minutes. Il ne se tenait plus le dos courbé et les épaules rentrées. Non. Il était droit et marchait d'un pas assuré. Bien vite, il se trouva devant la porte des la Chambre des Secrets. Elle était ouverte et le petit Mark Evans y entra pour rejoindre une cage aux barreaux argentés.

°0°

Il n'avait pas été évident d'éloigner les jeunes élèves du spectacle morbide qui s'offrait à eux. Plusieurs avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie. De jeunes enfants avaient été retrouvés repliés sur eux même. Ils ne pleuraient même pas. Seuls leurs yeux étaient ouverts et immobiles. Aucune larme ne les irriguait.

Le dernier petit Poufsouffle fut envoyé à l'infirmerie et Dumbledore reprit un instant ses esprits. La vue de tous ces elfes de maison avait été difficile à supporter mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il cela ? Dumbledore n'y voyait aucune raison, si ce n'est pour…

- Quelqu'un a vu Harry ? » il avait soufflé ces mots mais les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall qui se trouvaient à ses côtés les avaient entendus.

- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? » McGonagall était à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Harry Potter ou n'importe lequel des membres de son organisation ? » Tonks qui avait entendu la conversation accourut.

- Non, Mr le directeur. Je les cherchais justement. Mais le pire c'est que je n'ai vu aucun autre Serpentard dans les parages ! » Rogue voulut protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps « Vous savez de qui je parle Severus ! »

Tous se turent quelques longues et assommantes secondes avant que Dumbledore se mette à marcher d'un pas rapide vers le château.

- Pompom, occupez vous des élèves et préparez votre infirmerie pour une situation d'urgence. Appelez d'autres médicomages. Vous allez en avoir besoin ce soir. Professeur Flitwick, occupez vous de ces pauvres créatures… Tonks, Minerva, Severus, suivez moi ! Nous devons trouver les Deux Armées !

°0°

Harry entra dans la salle à son tour. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se rendre invisible. Il était maintenant presque arrivé à la fin de la longue allée bordée de têtes de serpents en pierre. Devant lui, Mark Evans s'évanouit. Il lévita alors seul vers la cage argentée qu'Harry avait vue en pénétrant dans la Chambre des Secrets. Maintenant qu'il était plus près d'elle, il se rendit compte que son petit voisin de Privet Drive n'y était pas le seul. A l'intérieur des barreaux lumineux flottait Luna Lovegood. Elle était évanouie et sa tête penchait vers l'avant. Ses cheveux blonds lui cachaient les yeux qui d'habitude étaient immenses et avisés. Harry leva sa baguette pour les délivrer.

- Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place… » une voix traînante venait de retentir un peu plus loin. Comment ne pas la reconnaître ?

- Fais toi au moins honneur ! Montre toi Malfoy ! » la voix d'Harry était devenue presque glaciale.

- L'honneur Potter ! Qu'en sais-tu ? Toi qui traînasse avec des Sang-de-Bourbe ! Toi qui est un piètre Sang-Mêlé ! » et Drago Malfoy apparut en face d'Harry.

Il portait une longue tunique grise qui ressemblait étrangement aux costumes des mangemorts. Sur son visage était attaché un masque qui empêchait de discerner ses traits mais il s'agissait bien du serpentard. Harry reconnaissait sa voix et ses cheveux blonds coiffés vers l'arrière.

- Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ici Malfoy ? Tu as utilisé le même _enregistrement_ que Mark ? C'est bien triste pour un serpentard de Sang Pur non ? » Harry sourit mais aucune joie ne venait de ses lèvres tiraillées vers les côtés de ses joues figées.

- Oh non ! Cela te ferait plaisir n'est-ce pas Potty ? Non, je n'ai pas eu besoin de ce petit stratagème. Le Maître m'a appris quelques petites notions de fourchelang.

- Oh ! Voyons donc cela ! Tu as suivi des cours de langue cet été hein ?

- Je la fermerais si j'étais à ta place Potter ! » Malfoy cracha presque le nom de son adversaire « Je ne suis pas seul et je sais que tu ne l'es pas non plus. Tu vas être épaté en voyant l'Armée de Voldemort » Harry ricana tout bas.

- Quelle coïncidence ! L'Armée de Voldemort va se battre contre L'armée de Dumbledore ! C'est donc cela la bataille des deux armées dont parlait la prophétie !

- Quelle prophétie ? Celle que tu as cassée l'année dernière et que tu as racontée à tes _amis_ de l'AD ? Parce que tu sais, maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la connaît, et c'est pour cela que tu es ici, pour la contourner !

- Explique toi Malfoy » Harry ne comprenait plus tout à fait.

- Ah ! Notre célèbre Potter ne saisit pas les nuances d'un vrai plan, venant d'un vrai stratège !

- La ferme ! Explique toi Malfoy !

- Langage Potter ! Surveille ton langage ! » Malfoy Jr s'était raidi « Notre plan Potter, c'est de t'amener ici et de te détruire Potter. Notre plan, c'est de te tuer comme ça notre Maître n'aura plus à le faire. Oh ! Nous nous sommes un peu amusés tout au long de l'année. Nous avons fait en sorte de te fragiliser. Le maître a commencé par Fleur Delacour et ton mentor, cet Olivier Dubois ! Je dois avouer qu'il est dommage d'avoir anéanti cette jeune française mais bon, » il haussa les épaules « On n'a rien sans rien… ET que s'est-il passé ? Le pauvre petit Potty s'est évanoui et a atterri ici à Poudlard ! Le grand Dumbledore avait peur que tu ne pleures ! ».

Il prit une voix infantilisante qui faisait penser à celle de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- C'est vrai qu'après avoir perdu ton cher parrain, tu dois commencer à ne plus compter tes amis que sur les doigts d'une main ! Alors on a essayé de te couper ces doigts un à un. » Malfoy se mit à faire les cent pas d'un air aristocrate « Donc on a commencé par Weasley. Ca n'a pas été difficile de l'anéantir celui là. Mes _amis_ passaient juste par là quand il a déboulé de vos dortoirs et hop ! Un petit Gellatus et c'est parti ! Ah ce Gellatus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est amusés avec ce petit sortilège. Bon, c'est vrai que la partie d'apprentissage était ennuyeuse à en mourir » il fit demi tour en glissant sur ses talons « Mais on a pu y glisser un peu de piment ! Tu as vu le tas d'elfes qu'on vous a sorti tout à l'heure ? Une vraie œuvre d'art tu ne trouves pas ? »

°0°

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Tonks marchaient tout au long des couloirs. Ils venaient de fouiller la Salle sur Demande mais n'y avaient vu personne. Il était évident que l'AD s'y était réunie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée mais plus personne n'y restait.

- Je dois repasser dans mon bureau. Le Miroir me dira où ils sont, du moins si ils se trouve toujours dans l'enceinte du château ! » ils allaient arriver aux pieds des escaliers protégés par la garguille quand Tonks aperçut deux formes gisant sur le sol.

- Professeur ! Qu'est-ce que… ? » et tous se précipitèrent vers les corps.

- Ce sont les frères Crivey. Je croyais qu'ils maîtrisaient tous le contre sort du Gellatus ! » McGonagall s'était retournée vers Tonks.

- Mais ils le maîtrisaient tous…

- Ils ont été attaqués par derrière » Dumbledore se retourna lentement pour fixer un coin sombre « Ils étaient là ! »

- Albus, pourquoi étaient-ils venus ici ? » McGonagall commençait à être terrifiée.

Rogue ramassa lors la carte des maraudeurs. Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'elle était toujours en état d'indiquer les chemins du château.

- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'effacer ! » le professeur de potions était fasciné par ce chef d'œuvre et en oubliait presque qu'il ne voyait nulle part les élèves qu'ils cherchaient.

- Severus, cherchez les donc ! » le professeur de métamorphose venait de déplier une autre partie de la carte pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

- Là regardez, Luna Lovegood ! » Tonks avait presque crié « Elle sort des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! »

Tous se regardèrent. Ils avaient compris.

°0°

La colère montait peu à peu dans la poitrine d'Harry et maintenant il avait presque du mal à respirer. Il laissa néanmoins parler le serpentard. Les moindres minutes gagnées jouaient en sa faveur. Maintenant, les frères Crivey devaient avoir averti quelqu'un. Et Malfoy continuait son monologue sur un ton dédaigneux.

- Donc, où en étais-je ? A l'apprentissage ! Ah oui ! On vous tenait comme des rats et même avec vos idées de vous promener en groupe, on a réussi à avoir Miss Brown et Mr Thomas. Ce pauvre Dean ! » Malfoy posa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine en hochant la tête de gauche à droite « Paix à son âme ! Et puis il y a eu la Nuit de Porcelaine ! Là vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! C'était hilarant ! Tous ces gens en train de pleurer mais bon, c'est dommage que cette fois ci on ne se soit concentrés que sur les familles de tes amis Potty ! Et oui, ça aussi tu l'avais remarqué ! » Harry ne tenait plus et il répondit avec hargne.

- C'est vrai que ton espionne t'a bien aidé ! » Malfoy se mit à rire en frappant dans les mains.

- Roooooo ! C'est qu'il n'est pas si idiot que cela ce petit Gryffondor ! Et oui, une de tes _amies_ m'a aidé… Et pas n'importe laquelle.

- Il est peut être temps qu'elle se fasse connaître tu ne crois pas !

- Oh non » Malfoy riait encore « Ca va être bien plus drôle de la voir combattre _dans_ vos rangs _contre_ vos rangs si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ma belle est bien plus intelligente que vous tous réunis et je ne sais pas comment elle a pu tous vous supporter aussi longtemps !

Harry leva les yeux et regarda la cage argentée dans laquelle flottait Luna. Il avait osé la suspecter et personne à part Ginny n'avait protesté. Il devait la libérer le plus vite possible.

- Rends toi Malfoy. On peut encore limiter les dégâts. Ce n'est plus la même petite gue-guerre qu'on se livre depuis notre première année. On parle de vies humaines.

- Oh mais je compte bien là-dessus, ça me fera gagner quelques gallons auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis, tu ne te rends peut être pas compte mais nous sommes assez nombreux pour vous faire avaler la puanteur qui gît sur le sol. A vous tous !

Et derrière Malfoy apparurent d'autres silhouettes masquées et toutes vêtues de la même manière. Une longue tunique grise. Un masque sur le visage. Derrière Harry, les membres de l'AD en firent de même. Un silence de mort régnait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Derrière Malfoy se tenaient autant d'élèves que derrière lui ! Il en reconnaissait certains. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas difficiles à discerner mais les autres étaient méconnaissables et dans la pénombre, Harry ne pouvait vraiment voir la couleur de leurs cheveux qui étaient pour la plupart tirés vers l'arrière.

Et Malfoy jeta son premier sort auquel répondirent les membres de l'AD et de l'AV.

Rapidement, des petits groupes de combat se formèrent. Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de répondre au sort de Malfoy. Il l'avait juste évité. Sa priorité était d'aider ses amis et il cherchait des yeux ceux qui étaient en difficultés.

Ron combattait contre Crabbe. Cette armoire à glace, même camouflée par une tunique grise, était reconnaissable entre mille. Le rouquin semblait se débrouiller. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les sorts du serpentard grassouillet soient si vicieux.

- Alors, surpris le roux ! » tous les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Crabbe semblaient gras et vulgaires.

- Oh un peu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu retiennes plus d'un sort à la fois… Apparemment, gorille n'est pas ta seule fonction… _Incendio_ » la tunique du serpentard prit feu mais il l'éteignit assez vite.

- C'est tout ce que tu m'offres ? _Gellatus_ !

- _Calorus_ ! Voyons Crabbe, je me suis laissé prendre une fois, tu ne croyais pas m'avoir cette fois ci ? Si ? Je t'ai surestimé alors » il haussa les épaules «_ Stupefix_ ! »

Le sort toucha le serpentard en pleine poitrine et il s'écrasa sur le sol humide dans un gros « SPLASH ». Ron regarda alors autour de lui et chercha Hermione des yeux. Soudain, il vit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus. Il adressa un clin d'œil à sa petite amie et entama un nouveau duel contre un élève en tunique. De son côté, Hermione ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Elle aussi avait été épatée par l'agilité de son adversaire, Goyle.

- Mais on dirait que tu as fait des progrès !

- La ferme espèce de Sang de Bourbe ! » le serpentard avait le souffle court « _Gellatus _! »

- _Calorus_ ! » une gerbe de flammes protégèrent la jeune fille « Vous n'avez appris que ce sort là cette année ? Tu sais Goyle, » elle sauta par-dessus une grosse flaque d'eau « tu devrais passer un peu plus de temps à la bibliothèque… »

- La ferme !

- Tu l'as déjà dis ! _Expelliarmus_ ! » et la baguette de Goyle vola vers elle.

- Sale conne ! Rends moi ma baguette ! » et Goyle courut vers Hermione. Il se jeta sur elle et la fit tomber sur le sol. Il l'écrasait « Tu fais moins la fière hein ! Rends moi ma… » mais Harry lui lança le sort de stupéfixion avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

- Ca va Hermione ? » il fit rouler Goyle pour libérer son amie et elle acquiesça en se levant et frotta sa robe.

- Ca va Harry » et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Hermione frôla Ginny qui combattait aux côtés de Neville contre trois élèves masqués. Neville se battait comme un diable et Ginny était aussi féroce que l'était une lionne.

- Avale ça pourriture ! _Riktusempra_ ! » l'adversaire de Ginny se plia en deux en ne pouvant se retenir de rire « C'est pas plus drôle comme ça mon chou ! _Expelliarmus_ ! » elle continua à s'acharner sur le même « _Incarcerem_ ! Voilà, rie tout seul maintenant ! » elle vola au secours de Neville qui affrontait les deux autres.

- Revoilà la pouilleuse ! _Reducto_ !

- _Protego_ ! » il avait jeté le sort à Neville et Ginny et ils avaient prononcé le même contre sort en même temps.

- Taratata ! Vous avez que ça dans le ventre ! Dis le leur Neville ! T'es trop gentil ! _Expelliarmus_ ! » mais leurs baguettes étaient restées dans leurs mains.

- Oh ! Pas mieux ? _Volare_ ! » et Ginny s'envola pour retomber durement sur le sol. Neville reprit.

- Fichez lui la paix !

- Oh ! Rantamplan s'en mêle ?

- _Exelliarmus_ ! _Expelliarmus_ ! » Neville venait de les désarmer tous les deux et sur le sol, Ginny leur lança le sort d'incarcération mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se redresser, elle s'envolait à nouveau et Neville y mit fin « _Finite Incantatem_ ! »

- Merci Neville. Ca va toi ?

- Oui, viens, il y en a un par là ! Susan Bones a pas l'air très à l'aise.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Susan était tombée comme une loque sur le sol. Ginny et Neville coururent vers elle la baguette en avant. Elle ne bougeait plus. Juste derrière elle, Lavande venait de sauver Parvati Patil du même sort. Elle avait déjà anéanti trois membres de l'Armée de Voldemort et était épatante. Elle rejoignit Ginny.

- Ca va toi ? J'ai vu que tu étais par terre, mais Neville était pas loin donc…

- Ca va oui… » les deux filles étaient dos à dos et reprenaient leur souffle.

- Harry va bien ? » Neville les avait rejointes.

- Je crois, il est là bas !

En effet, Harry était allé à la rescousse d'un maximum de ses amis en difficulté. Il avait aidé plusieurs d'entre eux mais était arrivé trop tard pour d'autres. Après Terry Boot, Cho et Seamus, c'était Hannah Abbot qui s'était évanouie à ses pieds, ses cheveux flottant dans une sombre flaque d'eau. Pyewacket n'avait pas réapparu depuis les toilettes des filles mais parfois, une racine sortait du sol juste au moment où un membre de l'AV passait et Harry savait que le petit Imp y était pour quelque chose.

Harry leva alors la tête pour voir où était Katie. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Elle semblait bien se débrouiller et était assistée de plusieurs membres de l'AD. Il voyait plusieurs corps habillés de tuniques couchés sur le sol. Il en comptait sept. Les dégâts étaient les mêmes des deux côtés. En un flash, il sentit la présence de Malfoy derrière lui et se retourna au moment où le serpentard lui jetait un sort.

- _Gellatus_ ! » mais Harry prononça le contre sort assez tôt.

- _Calorus_ ! Combien de temps il va vous falloir pour saisir qu'on a le contre sort ?

- Je ne sais pas Potter… Mais on dirait que certains de tes petits amis ne le maîtrisent pas encore… _Diffindo _! »

- _Protego_ !_ Expelliarmus_ ! » Harry avait fait un saut en arrière, il s'était presque fait déchiqueter par le sort de son adversaire.

- _Protego_ ! _Serpent Sorcia_ ! »

Un immense serpent jaillit de la baguette de Malfoy et rampa vers Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor le pointa avec sa baguette et fit un geste rapide en dirigeant le bout de celle-ci vers l'autre côté de la Chambre des Secrets. Le serpent s'envola alors avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry n'avait même pas eu besoin de prononcer la moindre formule. Sa baguette lui obéissait comme si elle lisait dans son esprit. A ce moment, il sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Il se sentait prêt à tout affronter. Le Gryffondor se tourna alors vers Malfoy. Il était droit et tenait sa baguette bien devant lui. Le masque que portait le serpentard l'empêchait de déchiffrer les émotions qui passaient sur son visage mais Harry savait que le blondinet commençait à avoir peur. Mais soudain, Ginny cria.

- Luna !

Harry tourna la tête vers la cage qui la détenait captive dans les airs, elle et le petit Mark Evans. C'est lui qui était le plus proche et il voyait nettement les barreaux commencer à disparaître. Ils allaient tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Il abandonna alors Malfoy pour se précipiter sous les deux corps qui allaient tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Derrière lui, Hermione vient prendre le relais contre le serpentard. Il arrive pile juste à temps pour amortir leur chute et dépose leurs corps doucement sur le sol humide et moisi de la Chambre des Secrets. Harry s'agenouilla alors à côté de Luna qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

- Ca va Luna ? » il était penché au dessus d'elle.

- Mhmh » elle hocha la tête.

Les membres de l'AD s'étaient lentement réunis à ses côtés. Ils étaient presque en ligne. Les membres de l'AV en faisaient de même et se regroupaient auprès de leur leader, Drago Malfoy. Bientôt, les deux rangs étaient alignés l'un en face de l'autre. Harry sentait la colère lui monter à la tête en voyant ses amis gisant un peu partout dans l'immense salle sombre. Il fit alors ce qui le démangeait depuis le début.

- _Evanesco masques_ ! » et tous les masques de ses adversaires disparurent.

Tous les membres de l'AD y compris Harry furent pris de surprise par ce qui se présentait devant eux. Ils avaient tous pensé que ce groupe de fanatique était formé uniquement de serpentards mais ils avaient apparemment eu tord. Devant eux se tenaient non seulement des Serpentards, mais également des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles mais aussi des Gryffondors ! Il avait reconnu quatre Serdaigles : Bradley, Chambers, Turpon et Brocklehurst. Les deux derniers étaient dans les mêmes classes que lui ! Et les deux plus âgés allaient sortir de Poudlard avec les honneurs des grades élevés ! A côté d'eux se trouvaient deux élèves de Poufsouffle : Summersby et Faucett.

La surprise d'Harry était la même en les voyant, mais le pire fut lorsqu'il reconnut deux élèves de sa propre maison ! Deux Gryffondors ! Froshiber et Hooper. Harry les avait croisés tous les jours dans la Salle Commune de la tour rouge et or sans jamais se méfier d'eux. Jamais. Des insultes se mirent à partir de part et d'autre des rangs. Les voisins d'Harry se sentaient trahis par ceux qu'ils comptaient parfois parmi leurs amis. Des sorts se remirent à jaillir des deux côtés et la bataille reprit.

Des élèves étaient tombés des deux côtés mais un phénomène étrange se produisait. Les membres de l'AD tombaient sans qu'aucun de leurs adversaires d'en face leur aient jeté de sort et tout à coup, Harry comprit que la traîtresse sévissait dans leur camp. Harry sentait le côté d'où provenaient les étincelles. Elle ne se cachait plus vraiment. Bientôt, ces sorts mystérieux venaient de derrière Malfoy. Harry ne tenait plus !

- Vas-y maintenant, tu peux te montrer. Je sais que tu es derrière Malfoy ! Toi aussi tu portes une tunique grise sous tes vêtements ? »

Harry ne savait plus de qui il s'agissait et il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser qui était par terre et qui ne l'était pas. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre un rire bruyant et fou. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce rire avait quelque chose de malsain. Derrière Drago Malfoy, une silhouette grande et fine se matérialisa et se fit un chemin entre le serpentard et son voisin. Cho Chang se tenait bien droite à côté du grand blond. Plus personne ne disait le moindre mot, seul retentissait le rire fou de l'ancienne petite amie d'Harry.

- Oh ! Cessez de faire cette tête d'enterrement tous là bas ! Je suis la méchante, et puis quoi ! » elle avait un air un peu exaspéré.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » c'est Susan Bones qui avait pris la parole « On est dans la même maison depuis toujours, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes problèmes ? »

- Mes problèmes ? Quels problèmes ? Vous croyez que j'ai pété un plomb quand Cédric est mort ? Mais vous n'avez rien compris à la vie ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de qui va gagner la guerre ? Moi je sais ! Je les ai vus cet été ! J'ai vu l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle est composée des plus grands sorciers que je connais ! Il y a aussi des créatures féroces que vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer. Cet été, j'ai découvert une magie plus forte que ces petits sorts qu'on pratique ici ! On sent la puissance couler dans nos veines » Cho leva une manche et regarda son bras d'un blanc extrême.

- Mais c'est de la magie noire petite idiote ! » Katie venait de lui crier dessus et Harry fut rassuré d'entendre le son de sa voix.

- Non ! Tu rigoles ! Bien sûr que c'est de la magie noire !

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Padma Patil s'était légèrement avancée.

- Pourquoi ? » Cho se remit à rire et entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Drago « Pourquoi ? Et bien disons que j'en avais assez de Monsieur-Je-Suis-Le-Plus-Fort-Et-Le-Plus-Intelligent-Potter ! Il reçoit toujours tous les lauriers ! A lui tout seul ! Et puis je me suis tout doucement rendue compte qu'il valait mieux être dans le camp des gagnants. Dans le camp de _mon_ gagnant. » et elle tourna le tête vers Drago et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant ses amis et ses ennemis.

- Mais… Cédric… Tu l'aimais. Et ton… ton… enfin, il l'a tué ! » Padma avait interrompu le baiser.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de Cédric ! J'ai fait mon deuil ! Un point c'est tout ! J'en avais assez de pleurer, et personne n'a pu me consoler » elle arrêta son regard sur Harry « jusqu'à ce que Drago arrive ! » tous étaient muets et Drago poursuivi.

- En tout cas, nous nous sommes bien amusés ma belle ! » et il lui embrassa doucement la main. Lavande s'avança alors à son tour pour arriver à la hauteur de Harry.

- Donc c'est pour ça que tu nous as emmenés prendre l'air, à Dean et à moi à Halloween ? Nous aider, mon œil oui ! Tu avais tout prévu hein ! Sale… » elle leva sa baguette et jeta le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit « _Stupefix_ ! ».

Elle la toucha en pleine poitrine et Cho s'écroula aux pieds de Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci leva la tête et fixa Lavande.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! _Silencio_ ! » Lavande n'eut pas le temps de se protéger « Tu vas revenir d'où tu viens sale garce ! _Gellatus_ ! »

Lavande n'avait pas pu prononcer le contre sort et tomba comme morte sur le sol glacé et humide, même en cette nuit de printemps. Harry s'avança à son tour pour s'occuper de Malfoy et les duels reprirent entre les Deux Armées.

Les serpentards utilisaient pour la plupart des sorts de magie noire qu'aucun membre de l'AD ne connaissait. Aucun contre sort ne pouvait les aider et ils devaient donc improviser un maximum. Rapidement, les uns et les autres étaient tombés et il ne restait plus que Harry, Katie – qu'Harry protégeait comme la prunelle de ses yeux – et Ron du côté de l'AD. En face d'eux se tenaient Drago et Blaise Zabini. Le combat touchait à sa fin et l'AD allait l'emporter.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Ron aperçoive Hermione quelques mètres plus loin. Du sang coulait sur le sol et le rouquin ne voyait pas d'où il sortait. A partir du moment où Ron s'était jeté aux côtés de son amoureuse, les choses avaient passé à une vitesse folle. Harry avait quitté Malfoy du regard une fraction de seconde. Zabini avait jeté un sort dans le dos de Ron et Malfoy avait attrapé Katie au vol. Il la serrait devant lui comme si c'était un bouclier et avait sa baguette pointée au creux de sa nuque. Harry se retourna et mit Blaise Zabini KO. Désormais il ne restait plus que lui et Malfoy.

Et Katie entre les deux…

°0°

Les professeurs étaient arrivés à la hauteur des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde mais n'avaient toujours pas aperçu Luna Lovegood. Soudain, le professeur McGonagall l'aperçut sous sa forme d'animagus.

- Miss Lovegood ! »

Le papillon était posé au bas d'un robinet argenté des lavabos ouverts. Ses ailes ne bougeaient presque plus. Le professeur de métamorphose le prit délicatement et le posa doucement sur le sol.

- _Finite incantatem _! » et le corps de Luna apparut.

Tonks et Rogue furent d'abord surpris de voir une élève capable de se transformer en animal mais cet étonnement fit rapidement place à une stupeur glaciale en découvrant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, ses cheveux boueux et sa peau blanchâtre. Elle avait les yeux ouverts mais presque vides. Tout le mystère qui les habitait d'habitude les avait quittés et Mrs McGonagall sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Dumbledore se pencha au dessus de la jeune fille et rangea une mèche de cheveux qui cachait ses yeux. Luna soupira.

- Il faut aller chercher Dumbledore… » elle fixait le mur en face d'elle.

- Je suis ici Miss Lovegood » le directeur prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Il faut dire au professeur Dumbledore qu'ils sont dans la chambre des secrets…

°0°

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. En plus de tout cela, il commençait à sentir les effets analgésiques du sort de Zabini. Ses yeux se fermaient presque tous seuls. Il s'était souvent battu. Il avait dû faire face à des trolls, des détraqueurs, à Lord Voldemort lui-même mais là, il avait juste Drago Malfoy en face de lui et il était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Katie avait les yeux fermés et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La petite portion de peau de sa nuque qui était en contact avec la baguette de Malfoy commençait à laisser échapper un léger filet de sang.

Du sang. Harry ne pouvait voir que ce sang. Il aurait pu trouver un moyen de les immobiliser tous les deux mais son cerveau ne travaillait plus. Il tenait Katie. Malfoy lui faisait du mal. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il avait besoin d'aide. Katie ! Non ! Pas elle ! Mais il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, il était seul. Même le petit Pyewacket était étendu immobile sur le sol dans un coin de la Chambre des Secrets. Katie ! Harry avançait toujours, incapable de penser… Non ! Malfoy ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal mais… la prophétie de Trelawney… Non ! C'était pas possible !

Malfoy se mit à rire comme un fou en voyant la réaction de son ennemi de toujours. Le mangemort en herbe sentait une décharge de pouvoir lui brûler les ailes. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'avantage sur Potter. Ce fichu Potter qui avait toujours tout fait mieux que lui. Il avait eu Cho avant lui, il avait eu un meilleur balai, il avait la gloire et plus de pouvoir. Mais aujourd'hui non. C'était Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy qui gagnait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être tellement fier de lui.

Harry se mit à genoux presque aux pieds de Drago.

- S'il te plait ! Laisse là ! Je ferai ce que tu veux !

- Harry relève toi » Katie pleurait « Ne le laisse pas… il … il me fait mal… Harry, aide moi s'il te plait »

A chaque fois qu'Harry s'avançait, Drago avançait sa baguette, laissant dans son sillage une traînée de sang dans le cou de la jeune Gryffondor.

- N'avance plus ! Ne la touche pas ! » la voix du serpentard était haut perchée.

- Harry… S'il te plait… recule ou tue le ! » elle ferma les yeux pour se reprendre pendant qu'Harry rampait presque à ses pieds.

- Katie, je peux pas…

- Harry… » elle pleurait alors que Drago lui tranchait encore un peu plus la peau, la faisant souffrir le martyr.

- Katie » il lui touchait la jambe et Malfoy lui donna dans un coup de pied dans la main.

- Potter ! Regarde bien la façon dont je vais la tuer parce que tu vas subir exactement la même chose ! » il s'abaissa pour que lui et Katie soient juste en face de Harry « Regarde bien ! Tu vois sa peau bouger à chaque bouffée d'air. Regarde la vie qui va s'éteindre, c'est si beau une vie qui s'éteint ! »

La voix du serpentard était maintenant sifflotente.

- Malfoy non… » Harry perdait pied au fur et à mesure que le sort de Zabini faisait encore plus effet.

°0°

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks et Rogue marchaient maintenant. Ils étaient déjà dans les sous terrains menant à la chambre des secrets.

- Albus, il n'y a aucun bruit ! » Rogue essayait de détecter le moindre son ou signe.

- Je sais Severus ! Mauvais présage. Dépêchons nous !

°0°

Il ne voyait maintenant plus que les yeux de Katie et la Baguette de Malfoy qui avançait lentement dans la nuque de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Puis il vit Malfoy tirer d'un coup sec et trancher le reste de la gorge de Katie. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'effroi puis plus rien. Elle tomba aux pieds d'Harry. Malfoy recula de deux pas pour siroter la scène qui s'offrait à ses pieds, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres. Harry avait besoin d'aide.

- Professeur Dumbledore » sa voix s'éteignait et il ne sentait presque plus le pouls de Katie. Les battements de leurs cœurs ralentissaient au même rythme « Fumseck… viens m'aider » il divaguait « Sirius, aide moi… Ne la laissez pas partir sans moi… » et il partait avec elle.

Le désespoir l'envahissait. Il s'endormait et elle s'endormait avec lui. Sa vue se brouillait. Tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait se réunissaient au plus profond de son cœur. Il l'aimait tant. Katie l'avait rendu plus heureux qu'auparavant. Avec elle il s'était senti normal pour la première fois de sa vie. Et elle s'éteignait comme une lumière qui avait éclairé sa vie. Des larmes tombèrent sur le sol.

Plus elles tombaient, plus elles faisaient de bruit. Face à ce spectacle, Drago Malfoy était ivre. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux les deux amoureux. Il savait qu'il devait achever Potter maintenant mais il dégustait encore un peu la torture qu'il lui faisait endurer. Puis les larmes qui tombaient firent plus de bruit sur le sol. Et à chaque fois, le serpentard sentait un frisson.

Harry allait éclater de tristesse, de désespoir, il ne savait plus ce qu'il allait devenir. Ses amis allaient-ils tous le quitter l'un après l'autre ? Il ne pouvait même pas les protéger.

Les larmes formaient des petites ondes maintenant à chaque contact avec le sol. Ces ondes grandissaient à chaque fois. Les cercles concentriques atteignirent bientôt les pieds de Drago Malfoy et celui-ci recula en un bon. Il sortit sa baguette. Il était temps d'en terminer.

Harry voulut éclater en sanglots mais il n'en avait plus la force physique et au moment de s'évanouir, son corps fut submergé d'une vague glaciale qui explosa. Elle explosa en lui mais hors de lui également en soufflant tout sur son passage. Elle n'ébranla pas les corps étendus sur le sol mais détruisit toutes les pierres de la Chambre des Secrets.

Les têtes de serpents n'étaient plus que des tas de pierrailles.

Drago Malfoy n'était plus qu'un amas de chair et d'os déchiquetés.

°0°

Le professeur Dumbledore était enfin arrivé à la porte de la Chambre des Secrets et il stoppa net.

- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? » Mrs McGonagall était juste derrière lui.

Il avait devant lui une scène digne d'une gravure de guerre. Des corps étaient parsemés partout sur le sol mais quelque chose d'étrange brillait un peu plus loin. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et virent des ondes argentées partir de deux corps gisant sur le sol. Ces ondes se propageaient jusqu'à trois mètres à la ronde. Dumbledore s'avança lentement.

- C'est Harry là bas ! » Tonks avait la voix qui tremblait « Pourquoi ces ondes sortent-elles de lui professeur Dumbledore ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop absorbé par les corps qui jonchaient le sol.

- Minerva et Tonks, occupez vous de ces jeunes gens » la voix du directeur tremblait dangereusement alors qu'il s'approchait d'Harry.

Au moment d'entrer en contact avec l'onde argentée, Dumbledore poussa un cri strident. L'onde l'avait touché.

- Ne vous approchez surtout pas de lui ! » il était paniqué et ce fut Rogue qui remarqua la grosse entaille au niveau de la jambe du directeur qui s'écroula sur le sol.

- Dumbledore ! Dites moi ce que je dois faire !

- Il n'y a rien à faire ! Harry a enfin trouvé sa force. Il faut le réveiller et qu'il arrête. Il doit se reprendre ! Lui seul peut cesser ! » Dumbledore était réellement blessé et il éprouvait des difficultés à rester conscient.

- Très bien, j'y vais ! » le professeur de potions se retourna vers Harry qui protégeait Katie dans ses bras. Tous deux étaient immobiles « Potter ! Réveillez vous enfin ! Vous ne voyez pas que nous essayons de vous aider ! » il ne bougeait toujours pas « Mais il dort ! » Rogue se retourna vers Dumbledore qui était prêt à s'évanouir.

- C'est… peut être un sort Severus… » le professeur se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

- _Finite incantatem_ ! » les étincelles de sa baguette atteingnirent le jeune Gryffondor qui cligna des yeux « Reprenez vous Potter ! Arrêtez cette mascarade ! On ne peut pas vous aider » puis son regard de posa sur le corps déchiqueté de Malfoy juste un peu plus loin « Oh Merlin ! Malfoy ! »

- Il est parti… » Harry chuchotait à nouveau « Malfoy a tué Katie et il est parti… »

Rogue ne le contredit pas. Les choses n'avanceraient pas si il le contredisait. Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry reprenait pied, les ondes diminuaient leur amplitude pour enfin cesser de rayonner et Rogue put enfin se pencher sur Harry et Katie. Ils avaient tous les deux un pouls très faible. Elle n'était pas encore décédée.

°0°

Harry était éveillé sans être conscient. Il se sentit léviter dans les airs, sa tête ballotant de gauche à droite. Au fur et à mesure que son corps flottait vers la sortie de la Chambre des Secrets, il voyait défiler d'autres corps d'enfants. Pendant la bataille, ils avaient été des ennemis féroces mais maintenant qu'ils étaient inanimés, les traits délicats des jeunes élèves reflétaient leur naïveté. Les images se succédaient une à une jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte les tuyaux à l'envers, dirigé par le sort de lévitation de quelqu'un dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Une fois dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde il entendit une voix lointaine murmurer des mots rassurants au creux de son oreille. Puis il vit une lueur blanchâtre sortir d'une baguette. Le dernier mot qu'il perçut fut « _Dormiens_ ». Et dans ses rêves, il put enfin revoir Katie.


	31. Epilogue

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

Epilogue

–

Celui qui comprit qu'il devait le tuer

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie de Poudlard sans pouvoir tout de suite se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude… Dans un premier temps, il frissonna. Le moindre courant d'air lui donnait la chair de poule. Puis il se rendit compte que sa peau était plus sensible qu'avant. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, tout lui revint en mémoire ! La bataille des deux armées ! Katie !

Il se mit à courir dans la longue salle baignée de lumière blanche à la recherche de sa petite amie. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs aux lits qui étaient tous occupés. Il y voyait ses amis. Certains semblaient seulement endormis avec de simples bandages. D'autres avaient l'air loin. Très loin. Harry arriva enfin au dernier lit. De longs rideaux blancs étaient suspendus pour le cacher. Harry sentit son cœur bondir. Si c'était Katie que ces tentures cachaient, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. C'est qu'elle devait être dans un état très grave.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en cascade. L'arrivée de Mark Evans dans la Salle sur demande. Leur descente dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Malefoy Junior dans la Chambre des Secrets. L'Armée de Voldemort. La bataille des deux armées. Ses amis couchés sur le sol. La baguette de Malefoy sur la gorge de Katie. Le sang qui coulait le long de son passage. Les yeux de Katie. Puis il se souvient de l'avoir vue tomber inanimée à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les autres les avaient retrouvés là-dessous. Il ne savait pas qui les avaient remontés. Au fond de lui, Harry savait que Malefoy avait tué Katie et qu'il s'était échappé. Harry savait qu'il le tuerait pour cela. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était déjà fait. Le corps déchiqueté du Serpentard ne trahissait aucune ruse d'évasion. C'est bel et bien Harry qui l'avait tué en rentrant dans sa transe.

Harry s'apprêtait à passer au-delà du mur de tissus qui le séparait de Katie. Il voulait la voir une dernière fois. Ce qu'il découvrit de l'autre côté, il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Harry se figea devant le corps immobile allongé devant lui. Un corps vieilli et presque éteint. Il voyait son torse monter et descendre lentement sous les draps blancs. Il ne savait pas qu'il éprouverait un tel désespoir en voyant ce corps dans cet état. Du sang transperçait par ci par là les draps. Les mains d'une des personnes à qui il tenait le plus au monde étaient croisées au niveau de son ventre alors que le malade tentait désespérément de se reposer. Harry fit un pas en arrière et se cogna sur un poteau qui soutenait les rideaux. Ce léger bruit sourd réveilla la personne endormie jusque là et Harry vit glisser sur l'oreiller les longs cheveux argentés du professeur Dumbledore. Quand il vit Harry, le vieil homme tenta de sourire et de se montrer rassurant.

« Ah ! Bonjour Harry ! Je suis content que tu te sois rétabli. »

« Mais… Professeur… Qu'est-ce qui vous… enfin… »

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas.

Les choses qui avaient été sûres pour lui jusqu'aujourd'hui s'évanouissaient. Dumbledore. Il était dans un sale état. Harry avait toujours vu son avenir avec le vieil homme. Même si il l'avait détesté l'année précédente, il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas le perdre non plus. Quand il y pensait bien, Dumbledore avait été là à chaque tournant décisif de sa vie. Il avait été comme sa famille. Comme un parent, il avait supporté les hauts et les bas du jeune homme et était resté toujours calme et bienveillant. Toujours. Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Oh non Harry ! Pas de larmes ici ! Tu n'es pas au chevet d'un mourant. Je dois t'avouer que je me suis senti déjà mieux mais bon, on fait avec. »

« Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez saigné ? »

Il regardait avec insistance les traces de sang sur les draps.

« Oh ça ? » Dumbledore avait suivi son regard « C'est fini, Pompom a fait des merveilles. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans elle… La nuit d'hier n'a pas été facile… »

Harry voulut intervenir mais son directeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps

« Attends Harry… Notre très chère infirmière m'a donné de quoi assommer un Ronflak Cornu aussi te serais-je reconnaissant de m'écouter bien attentivement. »

Le jeune homme fit oui de la tête et s'assit sur le bord du matelas que tapotait Dumbledore

« Harry, je voulais que tu saches que je suis extrêmement fier de toi et de ce que vous avez fait hier. Vous avez fait ce qui était juste, vous êtes allés sauver une amie. Vous avez tenté de nous prévenir mais nous n'étions pas là. Il faut que tu saches que si vous n'aviez pas suivi le petit Mark Evans, l'autre armée avait pour ordre de le tuer lui, ainsi que Miss Lovegood. Il faut aussi que tu saches qu'il n'y a aucun mort dans votre camp… »

« Mais Katie… »

« Miss Bell a été transférée d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Il semble que son cœur se soit arrêté à un moment donné mais que tu aies réussi à la ranimer d'une façon ou d'une autre… »

« Mais comment j'aurais… »

Dumbledore leva lentement la main.

« Chhh Harry… Ecoute, le professeur McGonagall t'expliquera en de plus amples détails ce qui s'est passé mais en gros, ton pouvoir s'est enfin révélé à toi. Un grand pouvoir, destructeur mais aussi bienfaisant. Ces prochains mois, tu devras apprendre à le maîtriser. Le professeur Rogue est le seul à pouvoir t'y aider… »

Harry voulut protester.

« Mais vous avez bien vu l'année dernière… »

« Oui, mais j'ose imaginer que vous êtes tous deux prêts à avaler vos anciennes querelles et à unir vos dons. Severus est quelqu'un de fidèle et aussi courageux que la plupart des Gryffondors. Je veux juste que la prochaine fois que tu le verras, tu le respecteras pour l'homme qu'il est. En ce moment même, il est en train de payer la perte du jeune Drago Malefoy. Il a emmené avec lui tous les survivants de l'Armée de Voldemort en offrande et gage de sa fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, je sais qu'il n'en reviendra pas indemne. Voldemort croyait beaucoup en Drago. »

L'idée effectuait doucement son chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« Malefoy ne peut pas être mort. Quand je me suis évanoui, il était debout devant moi, en train de rire à la mort ! »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Harry. Quand tu t'es évanoui, tu es entré dans une sorte de transe en serrant Miss Bell dans tes bras. Tu as réussi à la ramener à la vie qui l'avait déjà quittée. En échange, des ondes destructrices vous protégeaient. Ce sont ces ondes qui ont assassiné le jeune Malefoy. »

Harry avait du mal à avaler cette histoire d'ondes bienveillantes et destructrices en même temps qui auraient tué Malefoy… C'est vrai que tout était possible dans le monde sorcier, mais peut être pas à ce point là… Si il avait pu tuer quelqu'un rien qu'en lui envoyant ces trucs, il l'aurait déjà fait. Non ? Puis il se rendit compte que c'est lorsqu'il était envahi par ses émotions que tout lui échappait et que des choses bizarres se produisaient… Dumbledore bailla une nouvelle fois.

« Harry, je vais bientôt me rendormir. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer. Je vais prendre quelques jours de repos, le temps de me retaper. Les élèves de l'armée de Voldemort ont été retirés de l'école et sont cachés chez leurs parents. Aucun de vous ne peut et ne va parler de cette nuit aux jeunes élèves, ni aux plus âgés. L'année va se terminer comme toutes les autres. Avec ses examens. La différence pour toi est que tu ne rentreras plus à Privet Drive, que tu assisteras aux réunions de l'Ordre et que tu commenceras à t'entraîner pour ce qui reste à venir. Nous estimons tous que tu es prêt à affronter tout ce qui vient. Et tu le sais au plus profond de toi. Je veux que tu fasses de ton mieux. Que tu apprennes le plus de choses possibles. Parce que le jour où tu l'affronteras, je ne serai _peut être _plus là… »

Les yeux de Dumbledore commençaient à se fermer alors qu'il était gagné par la fatigue et que les drogues somnifères faisaient leur effet. Il ferma les yeux en adressant un sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit.

Une fois Dumbledore endormi, Harry se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre de l'infirmerie qui donnait sur le parc ensoleillé où les élèves de Poudlard s'amusaient. Ils devaient continuer à s'amuser.

Harry réalisa enfin que le monde des sorciers devait rester ce monde où les enfants insouciants peuvent jouer au soleil, ce monde où même les enfants de moldus avaient leur chance, ce monde où on volait sur des balais magiques et où on saluait les fantômes. Harry venait enfin de comprendre qu'il devait tuer Voldemort et à cet instant précis, il su qu'il y arriverait et que la prophétie qui avait provoqué la mort de ses parents allait faire en sorte que les autres familles soient heureuses.

_**Fin**_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_Envoyez moi un ptit mot ! C'est le dernier, je le mérite bien non ?_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_Voilà… Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre que voilà… « Les deux armées », c'est fini, pour de vrai. _

_C'est affreux de terminer comme ça ! Je me sens triste et mélancolique. Ca fait un an et demi que je suis sur cette histoire, un an que je la poste sur le net. Là je regarde mes tas informes de notes, schémas, résumés, plans et dessins et je me dis que je peux tourner la page. _

_C'était la première chose que j'écrivais de toute ma vie et je suis consciente de sa valeur plus que médiocre par rapport aux grands auteurs mais j'en suis fière. Très fière même. C'est une des premières fois de ma vie que je termine quelque chose de gros et qui me tient vraiment à cœur et ça fait bizarre. Certains me demandaient « Mais pourquoi t'écris un truc sur Harry Potter ? Tu ne pourras même pas en retirer de l'argent ! » mais c'est pour autre chose. Pour la sensation d'accomplissement que je ressens là maintenant._

_Donc j'ai tenu ma parole et j'ai posté la fin des deux armées avant que le bouquin fatidique ne sorte. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à remettre un peu d'ordre dans les premiers chapitres. Et pour terminer je vais répondre à vos reviews des chapitres 28 et 29._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé à un moment ou à un autre un petit mot par mail ou alors par système de review… Je vous demande encore pardon pour mes délais éééééénormes. Je tenais à préciser que j'ai rencontré plein de personnes chouettes grâce à cette histoire et que j'adore parler avec elles sur msn… Je pense à François, Boneless, Venus, Bartimeus, Bussy et bien d'autres. Doit y en avoir une vingtaine ;)et vouv vous reconnaîtrez !_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_Fanfiction_

_- Zabou: Je trouvais aussi que Rusard limite amoureux de sa chatte était d'un comique grotesque… J'ai éclaté de rire en l'écrivant… J'espère que cette fois ci tu auras le temps d'écrire une looooooooongue review ;)_

_- George Potter : apparemment, tout le monde a bien aimé la déclaration de notre cher concierge envers sa chère chatte… Suis contente que ça ait plu !_

_- Bartimeus : avec Boneless, tu es le plus ancien de mes lecteurs… Même si t'as eu la fin en avant première, je voulais te remercier ici… Sinon, pour ta review du chapitre 28, je savais que t'aimerais le coup de Rusard et sa chatte. Et je suis super contente que t'apprécies la façon dont je distribue les passes « amourettes » et les passes « tristes »… A vrai dire, je le fais pas totalement exprès… ET tu auras pas trouvé la méchante avant la fin ! Yes !_

_- Sarouchka : Mais ma foi ! Une nouvelle à la fin ! Bienvenue ! J'espère que ça t'a plu… Gros poutouxes !_

_- Letimeg Evans : Et bien merci… Promis je te préviens si j'écris un autre truc. Pour l'idée de la St Valentin que tu veux utiliser pour ton brevet, tu peux toujours regarder le film « Moulin Rouge », ça te donnera plein d'idées, et je peux te dire que c'est bien mieux fichu que ma fic' ! J'espère que la fin t'aura plu. Bisouxes !_

_- Bever : Mais c'est chouette ! Tout plein de nouveaux arrivent… Dommage que ce soit la fin…_

_- Lyls : aaaaaaah ! Encore une fidèle lectrice ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Merci encore pour tous tes petits mots !_

_- Popov : Ben meerci tout plein… J'espère que la fin t'a plu ;) en tous cas, bisouxes à toi !_

_- Juliette Subervie : Rooooooo ! J'ai eu peur à un moment que tu aies arrêté de lire mon nistoire… Et là je dis un grand OUF ! Pour le chapitre 28, My Immortal est une de mes chansons préférées, elle a le don de me faire pleurer quand je la chante, c'est les paroles, la musicalité, la voix d'Amy… Je sais pas… Et pour le chapitre 29, je suis déééééésolée pour le cliffhanger à la fin… J'aurais bien voulu voir les têtes de certains, en plus je suis impardonnable, ça m'a pris des siècles pour terminer le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue ! Tu as vraiment cru que Katie était la traitresse ? '-' ! Et Ginny ! TOI ! TU AS DOUTE DE GINNY ! Et ben la la Terre tourne à l'envers… Non mais sérieusement, je voulais qu'on doute de tout le monde… Certains ont même douté d'Hermione c'est pour te dire ! Tu me laisse un pti mot pour le dernier chapitre hein? De toute façon on se « reverra » certainement dans d'autres reviews pour tes histoires… Bisouxes !_

_- Garance : Et ben ENCORE un nouveau ou une nouvelle ! Ca fait super plaisir ! Tout lu d'un coup d'un seul ! J'ai toujours du mal à le croire ! En tout cas groooos poutouxes !_

_- holy-hastes : ben la voilà la suite ;) Bisouxes à toi_

_- Wellan : Combein de fois t'as écrit « la suite » ?14x8112 ? Il y a du « copier-coller » dans l'air… Allez ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_- Meredith : merci pour tes réflexions… Je vais relire tous mes chapitres en fait… Je voulais finir l'ensemble et puis refaire un tout un peu plus cohérent quand l'histoire serait bouclée… Je vais essayer de faire attention à mes temps du passé ;) Merci…_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_Potter Magic World_

_- Mixou : j'espère que la suite te plait…_

_- Gwladys Evans : et bien tu es une de mes plus fidèles lectrices ! Meeeeerci tout plein d'avoir continué à me lire… Finalement j'ai pas tué Katie… C'était prévu au départ mais j'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, je suis trop gentille il parait… Mais mon petit truc par rapport à la prophétie, c'est qu'elle meurt quelques secondes quand même avant qu'Harry ne la fasse revenir à la vie… Du genre Buffy à la fin de la première saison…_

_- Lily : et ben voilà, tout est fini ! Ca fait bizarre, tu es aussi une de mes lectrices les plus fidèles… Je t'en remercie encore ! Sinon, c'est vrai qu'en voyant tes pseudos sur msn, tu as l'air un peu patraque ces temps-ci… Allez ! Haut les cours miss ! Je te fais plein de bisous !_

_- Titedioune : ET bien figure toi que quand tu as dit qu'il y avait un épisode de Buffy où ils chantent tous, j'ai cherché dans ma tête et je m'en souviens pas… C'est dans quelle saison, parce que le truc est que, malheureusement, j'ai un peu loupé la 5é et la 6é… Pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté… EN tout cas, t'as pas trouvé les méchants avant la fin euh ! Comme quasiment tout le monde d'ailleurs…_

_Seili : C'est vrai que c'est dommage d'être à la fin, mais même pour moi ça commençait à devenir long… Donc il était temps que « les deux armées » se termine ! Normalement, personne d'autre n'est mort, à part Malfoy bien sur… Au début, je voulais tuer Katie… Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'Harry ne s'en serait jamais remis et puis au moment de l'écrire, j'ai pas pu le faire… Je me demande bien comment JKR a réussi à tuer Sirius…_

_- Elodie : et bien miss ! Félicitations ! Tu es la seule a avoir deviné qui était la méchante… Drago, tout le monde le savait ou au moins s'en doutait… Mais Cho, tout le monde a eu du mal et s'est égaré sur Luna, Lavande, Ginny, Hermione et encore bien d'autres… Moi aussi j'aime bien la chanson de Bénabar, tous ses albums d'ailleurs… Et puis je le trouve craquant, plein de charme !_

_- Lovejock : Meerci ! Moi aussi j'adore la chanson de Bénabar, je vais encore me répétéer, mais je le trouve trop craquant cet homme !_

_- Nimora : En deux jours ! Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Ca me fait toujours bizarre tu sais… C'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'on soit à la fin… Mais d'un autre côté, il est temps aussi… Gros bisouxes à toi !_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_HPFANFICTION_

_- fab : ben voilà, c'est bien dommage d'avoir des lecteurs en plus juste à la fin, mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais… Je suis désolée pour le délai… Avais plein de boulot (vraiment, c'est pas une bête excuse…_

_- valentine : meeeerci pour ton pti mot, encore un ?_

_- lily : c'est fou comme des betes liens qu'on suit font tout leur effet hein ? Merci pour ton petit mot…_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_TWWO_

_- rocky 91 : j'aime bien buffy aussi… Ca me rappelle ma tendre jeunesse, même si je suis pas si vieille que ça… Merci pour tes petits commentaires ;)_

_- dédé 111 : merci pour ton pti mot…Ca fait toujours plaisir, voilà les 2 derniers chapitres !_

_- l'inconnu du site : ben voilà les deux derniers… C'est bien dommage que t'aies pas aimé le truc des chansons, j'en étais fière moi…_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_La gazette du sorcier_

_- ben à tout ceux qui y lisaient avant…_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_Internet et les amis_

_-ils se reconnaitront, je vous enverrai un pti mail à tous demain… là il est trooooooooop tard !_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

_**MERCI ENCORE DE M'AVOIR LU JUSQU'AU BOUT**_

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°

°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°


End file.
